One Punch Simulator
by iHateFridays
Summary: Ayano Aishi has never been able to feel emotions. She has always been... empty. Then her entire life changes when she witnesses Saitama defeat a monster with one punch. For the first time, she feels something. And now she knows what she wants: to be the strongest person alive. But she can't stand anyone being stronger than her. And whatever it takes, she will become the strongest.
1. The Strongest Man

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is a new project I decided to start... because yes. This will also be a comic which you can find on my deviantART and Tumblr, iHateFridays and fridayhater respectively. This story is probably going to be one of the... darker things I've written. I won't go over the top with anything, but viewer discretion is advised. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Also yes, I know there is new intro dialogue, but I felt the old version fit a bit better. Thanks.**

* * *

...

_I can't feel anything._

_For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. _

_I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. _

_It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me._

_My mother was just like me when she was a child. Cold. Empty. _

_Incomplete. _

_She told me that one day, I would meet someone special. Someone that would… complete me. _

_I've been waiting for that day ever since. It's the only thing I have to hope for._

_It's the only thing I have to live for._

_... _

"Hey, girl!"

Ayano barely even registered the monster's rough voice. Why should she? Monsters had never scared her, and why would they start to now? To make her look normal? After all, she'd only pretended to be scared of them to seem normal. But there was no one else around now, so why should she bother? She was stuck in some kind of huge crater with this monster. All the other people that had been around her were knocked out.

"Hey! Girl! Are you even listening to me?"

Ayano sighed internally. She stared at the monster in front of her with mild interest. He was a few meters tall, with goopy, purple skin. Two antennae stuck out of his head, and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. His beady eyes stared her down.

"Is there something you want?" Ayano asked calmly. Part of her was silently hoping the monster would kill her. Another part was inquiring about being late to school. Not that it mattered much. School had never mattered to Ayano. She only went to keep up her 'normal' facade.

"You're a confident one, aren't you?" the monster asked.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ayano asked, tiredly. "If you are, get on with it."

The monster smirked evilly. "Well, if you insist…"

The monster reached out a large, purple hand, the size of Ayano herself. But before the hand could grab her, something moved her out of the way. Well, not something. _Someone_.

He was a bald, pale-skinned man wearing a yellow jumpsuit, tied up with a zipper. Rubber red gloves and boots adjourned his hands and feet. A long, flowing white cape spread out behind him.

Ayano frowned. A hero? She didn't recognise him from the Hero Association catalogue…

"You're a fast one," the monster said, staring at him. "Who are you?"

"Just a guy who's a hero for fun," the hero replied.

The monster scowled. "You're kidding. What kind of half-assed backstory is that? Mine's far superior! I was formed from the pollution man wrought upon the Earth." His teeth gleamed. "I am Vaccine Man! You filthy humans are nothing but a disease that's causing bacteria to eat at precious life forms! In order to wipe out humanity and the evil civilisation built on her surface, the Earth and her infinite wisdom has given birth, to me!"

By now, Vaccine Man had grown massively in size. Fangs protruded out of his mouth like tusks, and his eyes glowed a dangerous red. Claws extended from his hands, surrounding the hero.

"YOU SAY YOU DO THIS FOR FUN?" He demanded. "FOR FUN? HOW DARE YOU CONFRONT MOTHER EARTH'S APOSTLE FOR SUCH A PATHETIC REASON! WHAT COULD BE EXPECTED FROM A HERO LIKE-"

He was interrupted by the hero punching him in the face. With one punch, Vaccine Man was dead. A disgusting explosion covered the land in grime.

The hero glared at his steaming fist. "Not again… all it took was one punch…" He screamed, falling to the ground, head in hands. "DAMMIT!"

Ayano stared at the hero. She didn't really care about heroes in general (she only paid attention to them so she could 'gossip' about them with other students), but she could tell that there was no stronger hero than the one lying in front of her, sobbing. And that triggered something inside her. Changed something. _Fixed_ something.

Strength. That pure, raw _strength_. Ayano had never seen it before. She'd never realised how beautiful it was. Ayano wanted it. No.

She _needed _it.

She needed to feel strength. Strength so powerful it could kill her enemies with one punch. Being in the presence of awe strength… it made her _feel_. She felt a fire deep inside her, a passion awaken. A burning desire. She felt complete.

Ayano felt like she was on top of the world, like she'd been reborn into a world full of colour. It was like hearing music for the first time, or tasting every flavour of food at once. Her eyes had been opened at last. _This_ was what strength was for. She would have strength. She would be complete.

"Uh, hey," the hero was waving his hand in front of her face. "You there?"

"You!" Ayano shouted, getting into his personal space. "Who are you? Tell me your name!"

"No need to yell, lady," the hero waved his hands. "It's Saitama."

"Saitama," Ayano repeated, like it was a candy she could savour. She turned to Saitama with bright eyes, eyes she'd never had before. "Tell me… _Saitama_. How did you get so strong?"

Saitama turned to her with a serious expression. "100 pushups. 100 sit-ups. 100 kilometre run. Every day, non-stop."

Ayano's eyes widened further, and she took down notes using her Saikou-brand phone. "Incredible…"

"Uh, yeah," Saitama said, scratching his head. "Shouldn't you be going to school or something?"

"There must be more to it," Ayano said, ignoring him. She grabbed his cape. "Teach me your ways, Saitama. Teach me how to be strong."

"Dude, I already told you," Saitama replied.

Ayano shook her head. "There's more to it. I can tell. Only learning under you will I understand this great power. Take me as your disciple! I want to learn from you."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Saitama held up his hands. "I'm not looking for a disciple, and definitely not a highschool girl, either."

Ayano frowned, balling up her school skirt in a fist. "I can become strong, Saitama. I'll show you that it's worth making me your disciple."

Saitama shook his head. "I admire your ambition, kid, but I'm really not interested. Go out there and become strong by yourself."

Ayano narrowed her eyes. "You'll accept me soon enough." _You won't have a choice,_ she added mentally.

Before Saitama could say anything else, Ayano ran off, her school bag almost flying off her shoulders.

* * *

By some kind of miracle, Ayano made it to school in time. However, she was completely out of breath. She almost collapsed onto the school gates.

She didn't pay much attention in class. All she could think about was getting stronger. Yes, when lunchtime came around, she'd use the time to get stronger.

And that's exactly what she did during lunchtime. She spent the entire thing running around, doing push-ups and sit-ups until she thought her arms were going to melt. She tried to fit in some weight-lifting too, but ran out of time. Safe to say, it was hard to stay focused during class. Physically, her body was drained, but emotionally, she was still pumped up. Her own body was fighting itself.

Cleaning time came at last, at the end of the day. Ayano, tired, went to get a bucket full of water, when a voice she did not want to hear approached her.

"Yan-chan!" the voice yelled. "Yan-chan!"

Ayano paused. Her 'friend' Midori Gurin was standing there, holding a mop. The green-haired girl had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes?" Ayano asked, politely.

"Let's go clean on the rooftop!" Midori exclaimed.

"Okay," Ayano agreed. Why not? She had nothing better to do. She followed Midori up the stairs, approaching the school rooftop. It was a pleasant afternoon… mostly.

"Ugh!" a girl's voice shrieked. "You big dummy! You're holding it backwards!"

"Oh, right," a male's voice replied. The owner of it scratched his head, holding up a broom. "I always forget."

The girl rolled her eyes, snatching the broom from him. "Baka! Here, let me do it."

Ayano watched the two for a bit. The girl's name was… Osana, she believed. And the boy. Wasn't his name Taro? He was an upperclassman, right?

Taro noticed Ayano and Midori and smiled. "Hi, Midori-chan, Yan-chan!"

"Hiiii!" Midori waved.

"Good afternoon," Ayano replied, nodding at him.

"Cleaning's tough, huh?" Taro asked.

"No, you're just a dummy!" Osana scolded him, playfully. The two continued their bantering. Ayano watched them thoughtfully.

"Whoa, Yan-chan, look!" Midori grabbed her attention. "A giant man!"

Ayano, at first, thought Midori was being her dumb self again, but then she looked over the horizon. Ayano, indeed, saw a giant man in the distance. He was towering over the city, crushing buildings in an instant.

"Whoa," Taro gasped, staring at the giant's silhouette. "That's horrifying!"

Osana was trembling and hiding behind him.

"You okay?" Taro asked her.

Osana glowered. "O-of course! I'm not scared, you… you idiot!"

Ayano kept staring at the giant man. She wondered if that was what it was like to be strong. To have the whole world at her feet…

Yes, that's what she must have. Strength.

"Hey, Yan-chan!" Midori waved her hand in front of Ayano's face. "After we're done, you wanna go play some Miyuki at my place? I'll invite Kuu over as well!"

"Sorry, not today," Ayano replied. "I have work to do at home."

She wasn't exactly lying. _Strength training _counted as work, did it not?

"Aww," Midori frowned. "I'll save some green cookies for you!"

Ayano gazed at the giant man again, while Midori went on her phone to pester Kuu Dere about meeting up. Ayano wasn't as 'close' to Kuu as Midori, but she knew Kuu would keep Midori occupied. Ayano thought about that hero, Saitama. Her fists clenched. She'd become his disciple, whether he liked it or not.

And then she'd become even stronger than him.

* * *

...

It wasn't very often that Saitama came across a person that made him think.

That strange high-school girl… she almost reminded him of himself. Before he'd defeated that monster, she'd had an emotionless look in her eyes. She almost looked more like a doll than a human.

Then he'd saved her life, and everything changed. She suddenly looked alive. She had a fighting spirit, a burning passion inside her. Just like he had, three years ago, when he'd saved that kid. How did she change so quickly? Saitama wasn't sure he understood it. That girl… she was so young, so gullible.

Then again, what did he know about a random high school girl?

Weirdly enough, she wanted to be his _disciple_. Right off the bat. Of course he'd said no, how was he supposed to be a teacher? But she'd been determined. She'd promised to get stronger. Saitama had to admit, he was intrigued. He hadn't been this interested in another person in a long time. He genuinely wanted to see if she would stick to her word.

The hero walked into the supermarket. It was bargain day, lucky him. As he glanced over a packet of crabmeat, he realised he'd never gotten the girl's name. Judging by her uniform, she attended that Akademi High School. Supposedly, Akademi High was this big fancy prestigious school full of rich kids. It was considered to be one of the best high schools on the entire planet. Safe to say, it was probably far better than the high school Saitama attended.

Saitama picked up the packet of crabmeat. It reminded him once again of that time three years ago when he'd saved that kid, and his life had changed forever. Back then, he actually got a kick out of fighting. Now he was starting to feel his emotions slipping away.

Saitama went up to pay for the meat.

"That'll be 785 yen please," the worker at the register said.

"Sure," the hero replied. He dug through his purse, and pulled out an 800 yen coin. He frowned. "Hang on. Let me get the change."

As he fiddled around in his purse, looking for change, people began screaming and running around. The ground was shaking. The entire front of the store was wiped off, a giant foot passing it.

"Here's the extra yen," Saitama said, looking up. But the cashier was gone. So was everyone else. Saitama frowned at the broken front of the store. He poked his head outside, and saw a giant towering above the city.

"Welp," he said. "That sucks."

…

A little while later, the giant man had been defeated. It wasn't that hard. Saitama had to admit, he felt for the big guy. He'd wanted overwhelming strength, got it, then felt completely empty because of it. As the hero walked home, his thoughts returned to the bizarre highschool girl again.

Something told him he wouldn't be seeing the last of her. Not for a long mile.

* * *

...

Finally, cleaning time ended. Ayano headed home, which only took a short walk. Sometimes it took longer if she decided to visit the main city, for whatever reason. Usually it was to go grocery shopping, or ride around on her bicycle. That was what normal people did, after all.

She lived in what was possibly the nicest part of City Z: City Z Suburbia. Unlike most of City Z, it wasn't high-rise, instead appearing to be more like a friendly neighbourhood. It had normal-sized homes, townhouses, large houses, and the Saikou Corp headquarters in the very centre. The majority of Akademi High students lived in City Z Suburbia. At the edge of the suburbia was a train station that took passengers to the main city, as well as any other city.

Ayano didn't consider herself to be the richest person alive, but her family was well-off enough to live there. Her house was better off than some crappy apartment, after all. Not that money had ever mattered to her. It was only another thing she'd pretended to care about. Going to the mall with 'friends' was exactly the same. Everything was.

Until now.

Ayano unlocked the door to her house and let herself in. Her parents were on a business trip, so it was just her. Ayano went upstairs to her room. She changed into some action wear and put her school stuff away. She'd do her homework in the evening. Not that homework mattered to her. She only did it because she had to.

She'd read some manga too. Cherry Touch, it was called. She didn't enjoy reading manga or watching anime. She only did it to be _normal_.

Perhaps she'd enjoy it, one day.

She went into her bedroom, stretching her arms. It was time to get serious. She felt an energy build inside her. This was it. This was what it meant to feel.

She would become the strongest, no matter what.

* * *

…

_One day, everything changed. _

_I witnessed the strongest person I'd ever seen kill a monster with one punch. After seeing that, I began to feel for the first time._

_I felt alive. I felt… complete. Strength brought meaning to my life. And now I know what I want. _

_No. What I __need__. _

_I need to become strong. _

_But not just strong. I need to become the __strongest__. _

_I can't stand the thought of someone being stronger than me. Especially that man, Saitama. That thought… it makes me feel another new emotion:_

_Rage._

_All over the news, I see heroes and monsters that are stronger than me. Even in my own school, there are people who are stronger than me. And Saitama is above them all. _

_I want to stop them. I want to hurt them._

_I want to kill them. _

_I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt._

_I don't care whose blood I have to spill._

_I won't let anyone overtake me. _

_I will become the strongest. _

…

… _even if it means I have to kill every single hero that association has to offer. _


	2. The Lone Cyborg

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the response! I'm glad you're already interested. Here's the long-awaited chapter 2. **

**As well as that, page 1 of the comic is up now on my deviantart, iHateFridays. That's all, happy reading. **

* * *

For the past week, Ayano had been doing nothing but training. Every second she wasn't in class, she was exercising. She was already starting to feel the burn. Her whole body was aching all the time, and her arms and legs felt like mush.

She'd actually started eating more food, too. Before her epiphany, she only ate enough food to keep up the image of a normal school girl. Now she was eating more food to keep up with her body's demands. If this kept up, she'd need to go shopping twice a week.

She was also working on her fighting skills. She spent a lot of time boxing. Some would say too much time - she'd punched and punched until her knuckles were bloody. Her emotions were still a raging pit of determination. She had no limits, no little voice in her head telling her to stop. She was a machine, a creature with a purpose. The only limit was her physical ability, and eventually, she'd break through that. Nothing would hold her back.

It was a pleasant Tuesday when Ayano met Saitama for the second time.

School had been cancelled due to some sort of mosquito outbreak. Apparently, the mosquitoes were a lot more dangerous than average mosquitoes. Ayano wasn't upset at all about missing school. She could finally spend a full day working out, with no interruptions.

She was currently in the middle of doing sit-ups on a yoga mat. She was in her clean, spacious living room, the TV on in the background. It was showing the newest episode of _Life Note_, an anime Ayano pretended to enjoy. Ayano was only partly paying attention. It was mostly just background noise.

"We interrupt this program with a breaking news bulletin," said a news man, interrupting the broadcast. "A large swarm of mosquitoes has been sighted in City Z. Mummified remains of farm animals have also been found. If you encounter a swarm of mosquitoes, it is strongly suggested that you flee immediately."

Ayano gazed at the mummified remains of cows and other livestock on the television. A thought crossed her mind. If she disposed of these mosquitoes, would Saitama take her in?

He'd have to. She'd already gotten much stronger over a week. And soon, she'd catch up to him.

Making up her mind, Ayano slipped into her sports clothes and headed outside. It was time to kill some mosquitoes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Ayano was not the only one hunting the mosquitoes.

A young blonde cyborg, narrowing his golden irises, watched the swarm of mosquitoes as they swept through the city. His robotic arms tensed. Alarm sirens blared, warning residents to stay indoors. The cyborg trailed after the bugs, already putting together a plan to eliminate them.

His trackers stayed on the vermin. They were quick, but so was he. He continued pursuing them. It seemed they'd gathered around a dead end. The cyborg could sense some kind of being hiding within the mosquitoes.

Then he saw it: a monster. A curvaceous woman, covered in black and white stripes. She had the abdomen of a mosquito attached to her back, and large, black mosquito eyes on top of her head. Some extra appendages were attached to her body. Large, crystalline wings kept her above ground. The swarm of mosquitoes flew around her, like a tornado.

"Oh, come on," the woman's voice moaned. "That wasn't nearly enough blood. Go get some more."

The cyborg held out his hand. A fire formed at the end of it.

"Target acquired," he said. He blasted a wave of fire at the monster, catching her attention.

"I see," the cyborg mused, "you make the mosquitoes suck the blood, and then take it all for yourself." He gazed at a mummified human corpse, who was lying next to a broken TV. "You must be controlling each one using some sort of signal. That explains the mysterious behaviour. So if I were to get rid of you, their leader, would the swarm disperse as well?"

The monster chuckled. "Our next meal is here. Go drain that fool dry."

The mosquitoes surrounded the cyborg in a black tornado. He didn't even look dazed.

"Incinerate," he said. A wave of fire escaped his body, destroying the mosquitoes in an instant. The leader gasped.

"I will eliminate you," the cyborg told her. "Stay right where you are."

The Mosquito Girl's laugh resembled that of a psychopath. "You think that you can eliminate me? Then go on and try!"

The cyborg launched himself towards the monster. He attempted to punch her, but she shoved him back with her appendages. He was slammed into the outside of a building. He jumped back towards the monster, firing up his gun.

He fired his gun, but the monster swerved around it. She speedily flew towards him, narrowing her beady eyes. The cyborg gritted his teeth as she approached.

"Incinerate." he repeated. He increased his firepower, forcing the Mosquito Girl back once more. She flew higher, glaring at him. He adjusted his arm. It was now or never.

And then he saw something he didn't expect to see.

A teenage girl was standing on a building, behind the Mosquito Girl. She was dressed in active wear, and her jet-black hair was tied back into a high ponytail. In one of her hands was a baseball bat. Her expression was unreadable. The cyborg blinked. Where had she come from? He hadn't picked her up on his sensors…

Before the cyborg could say anything, the girl jumped off the building, landing on the monster.

"What the-" the Mosquito Girl screeched. "Where did you come from?!"

The girl ignored the monster's questioning, instead raising the baseball bat over her head. She brought it down on the monster's head. The Mosquito Girl screamed, and began rocking back and forth like a wild horse. The girl hit the monster again. She roared in pure fury, and forcibly flung the teenager off. The girl plummeted towards he ground.

The cyborg raced towards the girl, catching her in his arms. Now that he could see her up close, she… reminded him of a doll. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, yet her body was tensed up.

"Thank you," Ayano told him, her voice void of any feeling. It was the first noise he'd heard from her. She hadn't even screamed while she was falling.

"Who are you?" the cyborg demanded. "How come I couldn't detect you on my sensors?" He scowled, before continuing. "It was very dangerous of you to try something like that. This monster is quite strong."

"I'm here to defeat the monster anyway," Ayano told him.

"You should evacuate," the cyborg retorted. "It is too dangerous. There is a high chance you will get hurt."

Ayano didn't respond. Instead, she looked at the monster. The Mosquito Lady was suddenly being surrounded by a tornado of mosquitoes. There were so many it looked more like a giant black ball.

"She must be retrieving power from all the mosquitoes," the cyborg said. "It seems the blood is more than just a food source."

Ayano held up her bat.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them: "Get back here, you little bastard!"

The two turned towards the sound of the voice. A bald man wearing a yellow shirt and green khaki shorts was running towards them, holding up a can of fly spray. He appeared to be chasing a mosquito.

The man stopped and coughed. "Ugh, it's in my mouth!"

Ayano gasped. "Saitama!"

"You know this man?" the cyborg asked her.

"Huh?" Saitama stared at her. "Oh… hey! You're that school girl I met the other day, right?"

Ayano nodded. "I've gotten stronger, Sensei. Let me show you."

"Whoa, whoa," Saitama waved his hands. "Girl, I don't even know your name. Let alone being your 'sensei'."

Ayano bowed. "Sorry, Master. My name is Ayano. Ayano Aishi."

"Well, Ayano," Saitama sighed, "don't call me 'Master', either."

"But I'm going to be your disciple," Ayano replied.

The cyborg frowned. Why would this girl want to be some random idiot's disciple?

Saitama sweat-beaded. He turned to the cyborg. "So, what's your deal? Are you Ayano's friend or something?"

"No," the cyborg replied. "She is a complete stranger. I only met her mere moments ago. Besides that, the both of you should evacuate. The swarm is sentient, and it will attack."

His sentence was finished by a psychotic laugh from above. The Mosquito Lady's eyes were glowing red. The wave of mosquitoes descended towards the trio. They began to spread throughout the city, like a virus. Windows shattered. Buildings tilted. The earth shook.

The cyborg's hands were covered in lightning. And the swarm of mosquitoes went ablaze.

As smoke curled around, the cyborg lowered his hand. "I thought she had human-level intelligence. But in the end, she was just a bug. Bringing the mosquitoes together made them easier to burst. When I first spotted her, I could confirm there were no living beings for 600 meters, excluding that girl. So in the end… wait, that man and the girl-"

"Phew," Saitama said. His clothes had been completely burned off. He was standing over Ayano, acting as a human shield. "You saved us. You could say… you made her bug off."

Ayano's clothes were mostly fine, with only a few burns. Her hair was a little messier, but overall, she was okay. Her bat, however, had been burned away in the fire.

The cyborg's mouth went agape. How did the two survive?

The cyborg's thoughts were interrupted by an evil laugh. The Mosquito Lady had survived the fire. She had turned red, and her white hair had turned pink. Her wings fluttered heavily, and her body was covered in long, sharp appendages.

"You idiot," she cackled. "I no longer need my tiny little helpers. I've got all the power I need!"

She swiped one of her appendages, destroying a building.

"Just look at how strong I've become!" she screamed. She laughed again, and flew towards the cyborg. With a sharp point on her head, she sliced through his stomach. He raised his fist to punch her, but she launched him into the air. Up there, she sliced him back and forth, shredding his body.

"Can't your macho punches kill a little mosquito?" she cackled. She glared down at Ayano, who looked as emotionless as ever. "Don't look so bummed out, dear - you're next!"

Ayano didn't respond. The cyborg plummeted towards the Earth.

"I think I'll have your head next!" the monster screeched, flying towards the cyborg.

_I let my guard down_, he thought. _I have no chance of winning. All I can do… is self destruct. Forgive me… doctor. _

Just as he was about to self-destruct, Saitama slapped the Mosquito Lady, killing her instantly.

"Bugs," he said cheerfully. "They suck."

The cyborg nearly choked on his own saliva. He crashed onto the ground, his legs twisted backwards.

"Incredible," Ayano told Saitama. "Please, you have to let me be your disciple!"

"You aren't gonna give up on that, are you?" Saitama asked her.

The cyborg watched the two with wide eyes. Now he understood why she wanted his tutelage. That man's strength… he'd never seen anything like it.

"Wait!" the cyborg shouted. "That… power! I'd like to be your disciple too!"

"Seriously?" Saitama asked. "Both of you want to be my disciple?"

Ayano bit her lip. So this cyborg thought he could steal her idea? He thought he could match her strength? She wanted to disassemble him right then and there. She reminded herself to be patient. She would get her chance.

* * *

Another week went by. Ayano left school as soon as the bell went, giving an excuse to the teacher to skip cleaning time. She had something much more important to attend to.

After a short train ride, she arrived at the ghost town of City Z. She'd heard rumors about this place. Apparently, it was full of monsters. The Occult Club back at school sometimes travelled there (if they were feeling brave enough) to 'scout out' monsters. Usually, they ended up running away screaming.

Ayano headed to Saitama's apartment. She stood next to the cyborg from last week. Like her, he kept on a serious facade. Ayano didn't like to talk unless necessary, but she wanted to give off the impression that she was a friendly, kind, _normal _schoolgirl. She'd entice him in with charm and stab him from behind when he least expected it. Emotions, after all, were a dangerous weapon.

Genos himself knew almost nothing about this schoolgirl. She seemed normal enough, aside from having strength that was definitely above what most schoolgirls had. He would keep an eye on her, if she was to be his training partner. He felt a rush of competitiveness as well. He wouldn't just keep an eye on her, he'd have to do _better_ than her.

"Hello," Ayano said, giving the cyborg a friendly smile. "I'm Ayano."

"Genos," he replied. They shook hands.

"Are you feeling nervous?" she asked.

"No," Genos replied. "I am hoping that I will be able to convince Saitama-sensei that I am worthy of being his disciple."

"Well," Ayano kept smiling, "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you."

Genos nodded. She was rather polite. Saitama then opened the door.

"You guys actually showed up," he said. He sighed. "What're your names again?"

"Genos, sensei-sir!" Genos replied.

"Ayano Aishi," Ayano answered, bowing. "Sensei."

"Lay off with the sensei stuff, guys," Saitama grumbled.

"Yes, Master!" they both replied, simultaneously.

"Not Master, either," Saitama sighed.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around a table in Saitama's small apartment, sipping green tea.

"Have your drinks and go home," he told the two. "I'm not looking for disciples." He gazed at Genos. "Wait, Genos, you're back in one piece?"

"Indeed," Genos replied. "My body is mostly mechanical. Meaning my parts can be replaced."

Ayano mentally scowled. That would make him harder to dispose of. The advantage was he wouldn't leave any blood lying around.

"You're an odd one, aren't cha?" Saitama asked.

"What kind of parts have you installed on your body, Master?" Genos asked.

Saitama shrugged. "Don't use any."

"What about the skin-coloured armour on your head?" Genos asked, pointing at Saitama's scalp.

"Yeah, that's just my skin dude." Saitama said.

"Strange," Genos mused. "You appear far too young to already be bald."

Saitama scowled. "So I'm bald! What's your problem, huh?!"

"My problems?" Genos asked. "You are asking me to list each one of them?"

Saitama sweat-beaded. "Yeah, no thanks. I'm good."

"Four years ago, when I was fifteen, I was still a normal human being," Genos said.

Saitama frowned. "You heard me say no thanks, right?"

Genos continued, "Even in this harsh world, I had a pretty happy and peaceful life with my family until then. But one day, a crazy cyborg attacked our town all of a sudden. He had completely lost his mind... I guess, his brain had been damaged during its transplantation into his cyborg body. He left after destroying everything in the town. The parks, the schools, the buildings, my home... Of course... my family didn't survive. Only I was miraculously spared, but as I was just a meek 15-year-old boy back then, I wouldn't have survived long all alone in the ruins of a town if Dr. Kuseno hadn't passed town by chance and found me. Dr. Kuseno is a scientist of justice and was pursuing the cyborg to stop him. I begged Dr. Kuseno to transform me into a cyborg and was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I made a promise to Dr. Kuseno to find that cyborg one day and destroy him."

"I see," Saitama said. "Well-"

"It's been four years since that day," Genos continued. "Since then, I've been focused and driven. I wander from town to town, eliminating evil. The monsters and criminal organisations I've destroyed are numerous. However, I've been unable to locate any clues about the rampaging cyborg and have become agitated and restless. I find myself chasing a virtual image of that cyborg whenever I chase my enemies. Last week, during the attack with the mosquito monster, I lost concentration. I thought I could lose to no one but the rampaging cyborg, and I didn't analyse the data from my enemy. If you had not been in the area, Master Saitama, I surely would have perished. You saved my life, Master Saitama, the same life that was saved by Dr. Kuseno. And I felt the weight by that responsibility. I must not allow myself to…"

He dragged on and on. Ayano stared at the steam curling up from her tea. Saitama looked like he wanted to punch Genos.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOT!" Saitama finally snapped. "SHORTEN THE STUPID STORY TO 20 WORDS OR LESS!"

There was a silence.

"Here is the shortened version as you requested, master," Genos said. "Please teach me to become strong like you are. I beg of you."

Saitama sighed. He turned to Ayano. "And you, kid? What's your story?"

"I'm just an ordinary school girl who wants to become strong," Ayano responded, simply.

Saitama narrowed his eyes. "Genos. Ayano. How old are you guys again?"

"Nineteen, sir," Genos responded.

"Seventeen," Ayano said.

Saitama sighed. "You're both so young. I'm sure you'll surpass me in no time. I mean, it's only been a few weeks, and you've already gotten stronger than the last time I saw you, Ayano."

Ayano bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."

Genos tried not to glower. "Do you really believe that we can surpass you?"

Saitama closed his eyes. "I'm 25 years old now, but I didn't even begin training until I was 22."

Genos gasped. Even Ayano had to raise an eyebrow.

Saitama made a serious expression. "Fine, I'll teach you. But it won't be easy. Sure you can handle it?"

"Yessir!" both of the teenagers replied.

Ayano could barely wait. She was only going to get stronger.

* * *

It was a nice Saturday morning. Ayano was at Saitama's house, as well as Genos. Said cyborg was sitting in the hallway, golden eyes flashing. He felt a competitive urge inside him. He wanted to prove he could be the best disciple, better than Ayano.

"High-speed object approaching," he said. "It is here."

Ayano wanted to see this high speed object for herself. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, her vision went red, and time seemed to slow down. Outside the apartment, a red, disformed figure was approaching. In the distance were two more. Genos was outlined in red as well. Ayano knew what this was: 'Yan Vision'. An ability exclusive to the Aishi family. With it, she could sense all kinds of things.

"Whoa, Ayano," Saitama said, outlined in gold. Strangely enough, he was in real time. "What happened to your eyes? They've gone red."

"Oh," Ayano blinked. Time returned to normal. "It's just my keen senses."

Before Saitama could ask anymore questions, a monster smashed through the ceiling. Saitama killed it in one punch.

"You're gonna pay for my ceiling," he growled.

"Two more outside," Genos said. "I will deal with them, Master."

He proceeded to jump out the window. But Saitama got there before him, and had already defeated the two monsters.

"Enough, okay?" Saitama asked. "There's a front door for a reason."

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Saitama's feet and pulled him underground.

"Master!" Genos exclaimed. Ayano appeared next to him, covering her mouth.

"Nah, it's cool," Saitama said. "I kind of feel like a young bamboo shoot."

Ayano turned on her Yan Vision again. Something was approaching from above.

A cyborg. Genos glared at it.

"I will deal with this," Genos told Ayano, an edge in his tone. "Help Master."

Ayano nodded. She ran over to Saitama, but was intercepted by a large monster. He appeared to have the body of a muscular man and the head of a ferocious lion. His eyes glowed red.

"Out of my way, little girl," he told her. "Or you'll end up getting a scratch!"

Another monster emerged from the ground. He appeared to be some kind of large, brown mole, with kanji written on his chest. It read 'Ground Dragon'.

"It complicates things if they put up a fight," Ground Dragon hissed.

Ayano pulled a katana out of her hoodie. She zoomed over towards Ground Dragon, aiming her katana at his head. She missed by an inch, and he disappeared underground at just the right moment. Her hands glowed red, for just a second.

"Stupid girl!" the lion roared. "You dare try and hide from me?"

The lion swiped his claws at her. She battled them off with her katana. He was strong. Stronger than her. That thought made her hands glow brighter. There was some kind of power there, but she didn't know how to harness it.

Yet.

"Not bad," the monster told her. "But you won't be able to fight me forever! The Beast King never loses!"

Ayano didn't say anything, and kept swinging the katana. But the monster was ready for her. He kept a smirk on his face as he continued to parry her attacks. Ayano's arms were beginning to tire. She cursed her physical strength for being so incompetent. Then she got slashed. The Beast King managed to scratch her arm. The physical pain stung, and she fumbled backwards. Blood stained her grey hoodie, turning it red.

"Whoa, Ayano!" Saitama called. "You okay?"

The monster laughed, preparing to strike Ayano again. That feeling returned. No more sitting back. She jumped out of the way. She re-appeared behind the Beast King, raising her katana. She slammed the weapon into his back. He roared in pain, blood spurting out.

"You bitch!" he screamed. "You'll die for that!" He raised his claws. "Lion smash!"

Ayano dodged the attack, which instead sliced up a temple of some kind. She made her way over to Saitama, who was still in the ground.

"That's a pretty nasty cut you got there," he told her. "Need some help?"

Ayano shook her head. She kept her eye on the Beast King, who was racing towards her. She prepared to hit him with her katana again, but he'd gotten much more robust. He was growing in size. His claws had grown longer and sharper. He was faster, too, and Ayano was starting to struggle again. Her hands glowed red. She wished she could figure out how to harness this new power. Before she could attempt anything more, the Beast King swiped her across the chest, and she was slammed into a building.

"Ha ha!" the Beast King cackled. "She was nothing but a mere weakling!"

"Oh no, dude," Saitama said, getting out of the ground. "That was not cool."

After all, Ayano was still a minor, and as strong as she was, Saitama didn't like the thought of her getting injured. He walked over to the Beast King and defeated him with one punch. The Ground Dragon began sweating, and disappeared beneath the ground. Saitama dived in after him.

Meanwhile, Genos was holding the cyborg at gunpoint. The cyborg was actually a gorilla wearing a robot suit. They were surrounded by destruction and curling smoke.

"You will answer the question, or you are going to be eliminated," Genos told the gorilla. "Your choice."

"It is you who is going to be eliminated, you blithering fool," the gorilla said, in a robotic voice. "I am the 3rd most powerful fighter in the House of Evolution. At your power level, you will never beat the Beast King, the 2nd most powerful fighter. You will be destroyed."

Saitama walked over, Ayano trailing behind. While her hoodie had been ruined, and she currently looked like a psychopath, what, with all the blood on her, she'd only received scratches and nothing fatal happened.

"Is this the guy you mean?" Saitama asked, holding up the Beast King's eye.

"I believe it is," Genos agreed.

The gorilla went silent for a moment. Then he began to cry. "Hey, look, I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything, just please don't kill me."

"Wait, what happened to your high-tech robot voice?" Saitama asked.

"Sorry about that," the gorilla sweat-beaded. "I was just trying to sound cool."

* * *

A man, known as Dr. Genus, was sitting behind a computer screen. He adjusted his glasses, a clone of his nervously standing to his side. On his computer screen were images of various Class S heroes, and a picture of Saitama. Beside him were Ayano and Genos.

"A specimen worthy of my attention," Genus said. "Finally. But he is not the only one I'm interested in…" He zoomed in on the picture of Ayano. A flash of red was in her eyes.

"This girl," he mused. "There is something… different about her. She suffers from a rare condition… how interesting." He smiled. "I'd like to investigate her, too."


	3. The Obsessive Scientist

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you again for all the support. Did you see YandereDev's newest video? Finally, the mysterious obstacle has been revealed! If you're wondering, yes, I do have plans to incorporate Raibaru into the story. Not gonna spoil anything, but she's gonna be somewhat important. And definitely one Hell of an obstacle to our girl Ayano lol **

**Anyway, that aside, happy reading! **

* * *

_Long ago, there existed a brilliant young scientist. Through the musings of his astonishing genius, he was able to make a number of significant contributions to the human race. _

_Eventually, however, his accomplishments led him to be disillusioned with the world. _

_Though he was constantly showered with praise for intricacies and the revolution of his mind, none of his ideas or theories ever received even the slightest bit of support from the scientific community. _

_Rather than advancing human civilisation, his goal was the artificial evolution of humans as a species. That was the only dream he had ever had. But not a single person came forward to help achieve his vision. _

"_Damn these stupid apes!" Dr. Genus screamed, pounding his fists onto the table. "Acting like I'm weird! 'Dangerous ideas'? Don't give me that crap! Do they honestly believe that humans came this far by avoiding all that seems dangerous?" _

_He devoted himself to research. But it was only after he turned seventy his research yielded the results he'd been looking for. _

_First, the scientist regained the prime age rate of his youth. Next, he began cloning himself on mass. He named his laboratory the 'House of Evolution'. And, with his clones, he conducted countless experiments on animals, creating new life, and new species. _

_His experiments then shifted to human subjects-_

"Augh, this is taking too long!" Saitama grumbled. "What's this got to do with me? You're just trying to sound cool again."

The gorilla sighed sadly.

"Enough jibber-jabber," Saitama said. "Just get to the point, okay?"

"My master is a very busy man," Genos added, threateningly. "Summarise it all in twenty words or less."

The gorilla sweat-beaded again. "S-Sure! Sorry about that… um, so, in other words, the boss man has become passionately curious about you and your body. Same with the girl."

Saitama kept a straight face. "Too bad. I'm not interested in dudes."

"Master, that is not what he meant," Genos replied. "Your body surpasses normal human limitations, so he plans on using it for his research on evolution. As for Ayano… I am not really sure why he would be interested in her. She seems mostly normal."

Ayano shrugged innocently, arm stinging painfully.

Genos scowled. "Unless he is stopped, I am sure he will try this again. We cannot lend him a free hand. Our move should be to attack him!"

Saitama's face darkened. "Sure. Let's go."

"Right." Genos agreed.

Saitama turned to Ayano. "You sure you wanna come, Ayano? You look a little… scratched up."

Ayano's features hardened. "I'll be fine, Master."

Saitama frowned. She was still technically a kid, after all. He couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for her, no matter how grown up she acted. But it was her life, after all. If she really wanted to throw herself into danger, he wouldn't stop her.

"Wait, we are going now?" Genos asked.

"Yeah, there's a sale on tomorrow," Saitama replied, holding up a catalogue. "We can't do it then."

"Master!" Genos shouted, chasing after him. Ayano followed suit. She didn't exactly feel excited (nor had she ever), but she pretended to. Her chest still hurt from the wound. She ignored the pain, which was rather easy for her, and continued forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the House of Evolution laboratory, Dr. Genus was pacing around, his clones watching in fright.

"Impossible," the doctor cursed. "How could such archaic humans be responsible for the destruction of the elite force?"

"According to the gorilla's report, the three responsible are on their way here now," said a clone. A picture of Saitama, Ayano and Genos appeared on screen.

Genus gritted his teeth. That bald man and the high-school girl, of course.

A clone frowned. "If they manage to make it to the lab, all of our research, everything we've worked for, could be destroyed. We're in serious trouble."

Genus shivered. "We are forced to use our trump card."

The clones gasped.

"Began preparations for the release of Carnage Kabuto," Genus said.

The clones cried out in protest. "No way!" "That's crazy!"

"Quiet down!" Genos commanded. "He'll be our very last resort."

A clone held up a hand. "But sir-"

"We'll start by activating all our traps," Genos continued. "From the first floor, to the eight. If we're lucky, they will take care of the intruders. I'm aware of what will happen to us if we fail." His scowl deepened. "Especially to me."

* * *

Back to the trio, who were running the whole way to the House of Evolution. Unfortunately, Ayano was not as fast as Saitama and Genos, so Genos was giving her a piggy-back ride. He'd only agreed to do so since he did not want Ayano getting any closer to his sensei than possible.

Ayano clung onto him as tightly as she could. She didn't realise cyborgs were so fast.

"I did not think we would be running the whole way," Genos said, Saitama just behind him.

"How else did you think we would get there?" Saitama asked.

"It was my assumption that you had the ability to fly," Genos replied.

"You know humans can't do that, right?" Saitama asked. He gazed at Ayano. "You don't feel too left out, do you, Ayano? I mean..."

"I'll train," Ayano informed him, "and then I'll be able to run just as fast as you and Genos, Master."

Saitama had no doubt she was telling nothing but the truth.

"It is amazing that you are never late," Genos said, as he bounded up some rocks at incredible speeds. Ayano was glad she never got motion sickness. "You are a true hero."

"Really?" Saitama asked, as the trio approached a tall, imposing building, around 8 floors tall. "I hardly ever arrive on time."

Genos landed in front of the House of Evolution. Ayano slid off his back. She was a little shaken up. She'd never enjoyed amusement park rides, but she could tell that experience would top any of them.

"We're here," Genos said, as he gazed at the building. "This is the place we were told about."

As Saitama was counting the amount of floors, Genos blew the whole thing up with his cannons.

"Uh…" Saitama paled, smoke clearing. "That seemed a little rash, don'tcha think?"

"You see, in the interest of efficiency, I thought it would be best to destroy them in one fell swoop." Genos explained.

"Well, it was efficient, but…" Saitama shrugged. "We could've at least seen what our enemies had in store for us. You didn't really think that one through."

Ayano was looking in another direction. She had her eye on a metal trapdoor on the ground. "There."

The gentlemen approached it.

"Looks like a basement," Saitama said. He peeled the door off like it was the lid of a can. Ayano gazed into it, noticing a stairway leading into darkness. Saitama walked down the stairs, boots clinking. Ayano and Genos followed suit. The stairs led to a long, silver hallway, illuminated with lights in the walls.

"This basement is huge," Saitama said. The floor squelched beneath his feet. "I'm getting kind of fired up."

Genos suddenly paused. "I sense living beings deeper inside."

Ayano turned on her Yan Vision. She, too, could see some living beings coming towards them. One thing with no highlight, and another in red. A human and… something else.

"Two things are approaching," she agreed, emotionlessly.

The ground began to pound. The _something else_ was coming, and fast. Ayano saw it. It was… a monster, no, something much worse. He was humanoid but his body had many characteristics resembling a beetle, including a thick exoskeleton, a pair of wings encased by elytra, and a large horn on his head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. His body also had many large spikes on his arms and legs. He was carrying Dr. Genus in his huge left hand, like he was a child's toy.

"Which one is it?" the being roared.

"The bald one and the girl," Genus spluttered.

"Guess we don't need the other one!" the being cackled. He raised his fist, slamming Genos into the wall. The being picked up Ayano in his mighty grip. Her breath escaped her throat in a forced rush. Her ribs felt like they were being crushed, but she didn't make a vocal sound.

"Whoa, hey," Saitama said, raising his hands. "I think you're hurting her."

"My name is Carnage Kabuto," the monster boomed. "And I'll be keeping this little lady for other needs!" He cackled, crushing Ayano's ribs further. "Anyway, we've got a combat experimentation room this way." He pointed back in the other direction. "Let's throw down in there."

Saitama scowled. "You just turned Genos into a piece of bad modern art, and I'm not letting you abduct a minor. Let's do this!"

A few minutes later, Saitama and Carnage were in the combat experimentation room. It was a ginormous, box-shaped room that was completely white. Ayano was lying on the ground, almost strangled in ropes. They were so tight she could barely breathe. She felt something prick her arm, and blood dribbled out.

A furious Genos appeared, noticing her tied up. She gave him a tearful, sympathetic stare. He scowled. She might've been his rival, but she was still an innocent person. He crept over and untied her.

"Pretty big, huh?" Carnage asked, eyeing Saitama. "It's the largest room in this facility. It's where we fight to test our combat abilities, which means there's plenty of room here to kick your ass. Well then, let's start the kill-"

He was interrupted by a knife landing in his eye. He roared and yanked it out, but was immediately blown back by a wave of fire. He glared at Saitama's disciples.

"Untied the girl, did you, robot boy?" he roared.

Genos sped towards Carnage, blasting him with fire. Ayano crept around the perimeter of the room. She cursed her body. Her cut was hurting again, and her arm was badly broken. Wait. She felt something. She felt… **rage**. She was mad at herself for being so weak, so undermined. But more importantly, she was fuming at Carnage Kabuto. How dare he. How dare he think he could be stronger than _her_.

She watched Genos fight Carnage. Her fellow disciple was using some kind of machine gun weapon. Carnage grinned sadistically at him. The bullets weren't affecting him at all. Ayano clenched her fist, rage consuming her. She approached Carnage from behind. Her hands were glowing red again, and Yan Vision involuntarily turned on and off. Now she could see _everything_.

Ayano picked up the bloody knife Carnage had yanked out of his eye, and climbed up onto him. Everything was red now. She stabbed the knife into his back again and again, unable to control herself. She was panting heavily, blood doused all over her. She realised she was smiling, _laughing_, laughing like a psychopath. Yes. He was suffering. She was putting him through great pain. It was what he deserved. He would be chastised, he would be punished.

He would be killed for being stronger than her.

"Get off me!" Carnage roared. "Crazy bitch! What the Hell are you?!"

He slapped her off, like she was a fly. She flew towards the wall. Her brain went to normal, and her body went slack. Her brain murmured a quiet 'oh'. Was this the end?

Saitama caught her.

"Whoa there, Ayano," he told her. "I think you were getting a little carried away. You're pretty beat up."

"I'm fine, Sensei," Ayano replied, trying to stand up without the assistance of Saitama's shoulder. Genos blasted another wave of fire at Carnage. The monster blew back at it him with a mighty puff of air.

"With his breath?!" Genos cried. "Impossible!"

The fire reached its original sender. Saitama protected Ayano from the fire again. Genos, or rather his hair, was not so lucky.

Genos' short, spiky blonde hair had been turned into an afro that did not suit him in any way, shape, or form. Ayano was no fashion guru, but even she could tell it was just embarrassing.

"Look at your hair!" Saitama exclaimed. He turned to see Carnage laughing like a maniac, his tongue lolling out his mouth.

"Well, I've got to admit that was pretty impressive," Saitama said, a small grin surfacing on his face, "you've kind of gotten my hopes up."

No one seemed to notice Genus appearing by the entrance, a crazed smirk on his face. He gazed at Ayano.

_Incredible_, he thought. _She's not as strong as that man, but she has powers far beyond the capabilities of an average human! Is it because of her condition, or something else? Make sure you get her, Kabuto. I need her for my studies. _

"What's the hold up?" Carnage asked, as Saitama was supporting both his disciples. "Scared?"

Saitama glared at him and slowly approached him.

"Oh, I see it, I see it," Carnage cackled. "You're supposed to be strong!"

"Don't disappoint me now," Saitama said. "You're supposed to be the ultimate weapon in this place, right? Clearly you're not the same as those guys from before. Look at you, just oozing with confidence."

Carnage cackled. He disappeared with a flash, re-appearing behind Saitama… only to suddenly fly back in fright. He jumped onto the wall, staying in the corner.

"Huh?" Saitama asked. "What are you doing?"

Ayano frowned. She turned on Yan Vision, for a brief moment. Saitama was in gold, while Carnage was in red. What did that mean? Did... Carnage see it too?

"Bastard!" Carnage screamed. "What's with you and that crazy bitch?! How in the Hell did you get that strong?!"

Saitama was silent, for a few moments. Everyone stared at him with anticipation. Then the man's face hardened.

"So you wanna know as well?" he asked. He bowed his head. "Okay, fine. Genos, Ayano - well, you've already heard it, Ayano, but, listen up anyway."

"You… already know?" Genos asked Ayano, grabbing her arm a little too hard. "The secret to his amazing power?"

Ayano grimaced. "It's not what you think."

Genus limped in, holding his bloody arm. "I want to know as well."

"Huh?" Saitama asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Genus," Genus replied, meekly.

"Fine, whatever," Saitama cleared his throat. "Listen up."

"It's too risky, in front of them," Genos muttered. "He can't-"

"Don't worry," Ayano told him. "It's _not _what you think."

"First off," Saitama said, "is to make sure you really stick to this intense training regiment." He turned to Genos. "Listen, Genos, Ayano. You have to keep doing it, no matter how difficult it gets. It took me a full three years to get this strong." His face was full of intensity. "One hundred pushups. One hundred sit-ups. And one hundred squats. Then a ten kilometre run! Do it every single day!"

Everyone stared at him, in silence.

"And of course, make sure you eat three meals daily," Saitama said. "Just a banana in the morning is fine. But never, ever, use the air-conditioner in the summer, or the heat during winter, so you can strengthen the mind. In the beginning, you'll wish you were dead. You might start thinking, _what's the harm of taking a day off?_ But for me, to be a strong hero, even if I was spitting blood I never stopped. I toughed it out and endured the pain. I did squats when my legs felt like they couldn't move. Even when my arms started making weird clicking noises, I kept doing push-ups. A year and a half later, I started to notice a difference. I was bald! And I had become stronger!

"In other words, you gotta train like Hell 'till the point where your hair falls out. That's the only way to become truly strong." He clenched his fist. "You guys fooling around with this new human race and evolution junk. They're never gonna make it this far. Human beings are strong, we can change ourselves!"

Once again, Genos had underestimated Ayano's wisdom. She was right. It wasn't what he thought at all.

"Master," he said. "You are so… full of crap!"

"Huh?" Saitama asked.

"That is nothing more than standard strength training!" Genos yelled. "And it is really not even that intense! It is just a normal level! I have to get stronger, understand me?! I cannot believe you would do this! I did ask to study under you to hear jokes!"

"He's right, Sensei," Ayano agreed, daring to speak. "I know there is something more to your strength. There's no way you could've achieved it from just strength training!" She suddenly got on her knees, and bowed. She slammed her head against the floor. "Master, please! Tell me the true secret of your power!"

"Whoa, girl, chill out!" Saitama cried, waving his hands. "Believe it or not, that's literally all I did!"

Ayano looked up, blood dripping down her forehead. Genos appeared to be just as confused.

"Oh yeah?" Carnage Kabuto asked. His bones were cracking, and his outer shell was changing.

"No!" Genus warned. "Don't do it!"

"If you don't want to tell us your secret, so be it," Carnage said, his voice getting deeper. He began to grow taller. His musculature increased.

"Oh my God," Genus said. Alarms blared in the background. "Looks like he's going on another rampage!"

"I bet you aren't stronger than me," Carnage continued, his transformation continuing. "Not even close!"

A large horn, reminiscent of a rhinoceros beetle grew out of his head. The doors closed.

"But… since you seriously pissed me off," Carnage said, straightening his back. "I'm gonna annihilate you!"

He slammed his purple feet into the ground, green veins running through his massive figure. The horn on his head had to be bigger than Ayano herself. His eyes turned a deathly red.

"Carnage mode!" he boomed.

The alarms increased in veracity. The whole room turned red.

"When I get like this, I lose control for a whole week!" Carnage told Saitama, towering over him. "My lust for death cannot be quelled! After I kill you, I'll head into town. Once I'm there, I'll go on a bloody killing rampage until next Saturday! If you really are a strong hero, then try and stop me!"

Carnage roared, punching Saitama in the face. The hero went flying into the wall, but didn't look bothered. Carnage then flicked him away, like he was a bouncy ball. Saitama zoomed around the room, re-thinking his entire life. He wasn't fighting back at all.

Ayano was confused. What was he doing? Why was he letting Carnage hit him around like a bouncy ball?

"Today is bargain day at the supermarket!" Saitama suddenly screamed, ramming his fist through Carnage's body. The monster exploded into green guck. Genus watched in awe, his mouth agape. Ayano's eyes lit up at the sight of strength. She felt something, again. That determination she'd felt before. Her face broke into a grin, clenching her fists. She watched as Saitama collapsed, his hands over his head.

"I screwed up!" he screamed.

"What is he talking about…?" a befuddled Genus asked.

"I believe he is upset because he is missing this," Genos said, showing the doctor the catalogue for bargain day at the supermarket. Ayano stood up, walking beside Genos as they approached Saitama.

"Master, the store closes at 10 o'clock PM," Genos informed his master. "That is about four hours from now. If we hurry, we can still make it."

Saitama stood up. "Wait, so you're saying there's still a chance?"

"Yes," Genos said.

"Let's go, Genos, Ayano!" Saitama yelled, racing towards the wall.

"Yes Master!" both disciples replied, chasing after him. Saitama proceeded to punch a massive hole in the wall, showering the room in sunset. Genus stood there in awe, holding the bargain day catalogue in his hand.

_I think I'm done messing with evolution,_ he thought. _It appears… _I'm _the one that needs to change._

He smiled, and sniffled. _But that girl… _

He held out a small vial of Ayano's blood.

_She's something else entirely. That condition she has… I'll figure it out. _

* * *

Unagi Denkashiza was having an ordinary day. People were avoiding him, as usual. He could understand why: he used to be a delinquent. But he wasn't anymore! He had changed! Sure, he wasn't exactly _friendly_, but still!

Well. Everything was almost ordinary. There was this weird girl stalking him.

The girl, Ayano Aishi, he believed, had showed up a few weeks ago in front of the gym and had been working out like a madwoman. She was crazy dedicated, maybe even more than he was. He had to admire her spirit! She was tough.

… and a little creepy.

Did she have a crush on him? He blushed at the thought. He'd never had a real girlfriend before! Despite her creepiness, Ayano was a strong girl. He had to admire that about her.

Still… there was a weird look in her eyes… if he stared at them, he saw a flash of red. If only for a moment.


	4. The Modern Ninja

_?: _

_Hey. _

_Ayano: _

_Do I know you? _

_?:_

_I've noticed you've been doing a lot of strength training lately. __But not just average strength training. You've been punching __bags until you bled. You've been running until you've colla__psed. Plus, I saw you stalking Unagi Denkashiza from the __sports club. As well as that, it seemed you were actively __competing with him. Whenever he'd run, you'd strive to __run even faster._

_Ayano:_

_So? Do you have a problem with that?_

_?:_

_It seems you're interested in becoming strong._

_Ayano:_

_ The strongest._

_?:_

_If you really want to become 'the strongest', you're __going to want more than just physical strength under __your belt. After all, the top Class S heroes didn't get to __their places with just physical strength - they got there __using brain-power, too._

_Ayano:_

_ Why are you telling me this?_

_?:_

_I have a favour to ask of you. But to complete this favour… __you'll need to become remarkably strong. From what I've __gathered, you are the perfect person to complete this _

_favour._

_Ayano:_

_ What is this favour?_

_?:_

_I won't tell you just yet. But I will say, there are much str__onger students than Unagi. The rest of the sports team, __for example. The Martial Arts club. The delinquents. __Would you be willing to do anything to become stronger __than them? _

_Ayano:_

_Yes._

_?:_

_Good. I'll give you a hint: there are knives __in the cooking club's clubroom. If you don't want to bother __with that, send me a panty shot and I'll get one for you._

_Ayano:_

… _who are you?_

_?:_

_I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-chan' at school._

_Ayano:_

_ I've heard rumours about you. You sell panty __shots to boys and blackmail girls. Nobody knows __your real name._

_Info-chan:_

_The rumours are true. If you ever need a favour, text me __a panty-shot, and I'll give you whatever support I can. If __you want to know personal information about anyone at our __school, or a superhero, if you might, send me a photo of their __face and I'll tell you everything I know about them. _

_Ayano:_

_ You're disgusting._

_Info-chan: _

_And you're a stalker. __If you want my help, text me. If you __don't care, ignore me. Either way… I hope you make them __all suffer. __By the way, keep an eye on that reputation of yours. If it gets __too low… _

_Well… I think you already know what will happen, don't you?_

_..._

* * *

The cooking club was the homiest club in school. The kitchen was a pleasant pink, with a pink oven, white cupboards, checkered floor, and a window at the back. Beside it was the dining room, situated on a tan floor, which had a large, white table covered in a pink table cloth. Seated at the table were six white chairs with pink cushions. It was a gentle, relaxing, and fun place, full of happy people.

It was also one of the only places you could find knives lying around.

Ayano Aishi, on a fine Monday morning, made her way to the Cooking Club. Standing there at the entrance was Amai Odayaka, the club's leader. Amai had short, light brown hair pulled back by a light, mint green chef bandanna and mint green eyes. She wore a light mint green apron with a front pocket, along with white striped stockings of the same colour. She wore the "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm with a cupcake on it.

Ayano took a photo of Amai's face. The girl gave her a sweet smile as she posed. Ayano then sent the photo to Info-Chan.

_Amai Odayaka. Age: 17. Crush: Taro Yamada. Persona: Lovestruck. Self-defence: Incapable. President of the Cooking Club. She is at the bottom of Class A. Hero name: Sweet Muffin. _

_Her culinary skills are said to be far beyond her age, and that nothing makes her happier than seeing people enjoy the food that she has prepared. She's seen as a caring, 'big-sister' type of girl, and focuses on the positives in people rather than the negatives. _

_I also hear she has a dark secret of some kind. _

"Hi there, welcome to the Cooking Club," Amai said, still smiling. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to join your club," Ayano replied._ So I can destroy you. _

"Really?" Amai asked, eyes lighting up. "We'd love to have you!"

Ayano nodded.

"Great!" Amai said, cheerfully. "Welcome! You're now a member of the club! I hope you'll like it here!" She paused. "Oh! And you'll need to wear this."

She handed Ayano a lilac bonnet. Ayano put it on. It sat on her hair, holding it back.

"I'll introduce you to everyone else," Amai said. She walked over to the dining table, where the rest of the club was seated. "Hey, everyone! This is Ayano Aishi! She's our newest club member! Make her feel welcome."

The rest of the club gave Ayano a chorus of friendly waves and greetings.

"Thank you for having me." Ayano bowed.

"Let's make some food, guys!" Amai said, brightly.

For the next hour, the club worked together to prepare a delicious meal, and enjoyed it together. Ayano used the time to 'bond' with the other members. She especially became 'close' with a girl named Saki Miyu.

"You're already really good at cooking, Yan-chan," Saki told her. Saki had cyan twin-tails, cyan eyes, and a purple headband. A kind smile adjourned her face. According to Info-chan, she loved sweets and desserts.

"Thank you," Ayano replied, politely. "Same to you."

"Really?" Saki asked. "You like my cupcakes?"

Ayano nodded. But in reality, she couldn't care less.

"They're lovely," Ayano lied, a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear you like them," Saki said, cheerfully. "Your octo-dogs are great as well."

"How are you going, Ayano?" Amai asked Ayano, turning to face her.

"Great," Ayano answered, brightly.

"Oh!" Amai grinned. "Well, I'm really happy to hear that…! Are you enjoying the food?"

Ayano nodded.

"Fantastic!" Amai replied. "I'm so happy you feel welcome here!"

Ayano just nodded again. She was starting to get antsy. There was a knife in her skirt pocket, and it had a target.

"By the way…" Amai played with her fingers. "Are you friends with Taro Yamada?"

Ayano nodded for a third time.

"Oh…" Amai's cheeks went pink. "Um… well… I…"

"She has a crush on him," Kenko Sukoyaka, vice president of the club, blurted.

"K-Kenko!" Amai spluttered. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Ayano tilted her head. "Really? It seems a lot of girls do."

"I'm thinking of… asking him out," Amai admitted. "Do you think I should, Ayano?"

"Go ahead," Ayano shrugged, "if he does not already have a girlfriend. He seems to be a nice person. You're also a nice person, so I'm sure he'll say yes to you."

"Oh…" Amai blushed. "Thanks for the advice!"

"Of course," Ayano smiled.

A few minutes later, Ayano left the club room. She walked down the hall, and ran into some familiar faces.

"Oh hey, Yan-chan!" Taro Yamada waved. He was holding hands with Osana Najimi. Ayano remembered her conversation with Amai. The poor girl would be heart-broken. Oh well.

"Hello," Ayano said, politely, though in reality she wanted to stab the both of them for getting in her way. "Are you two in a relationship?"

Osana nodded, proudly. "I finally confessed to this dummy!"

Taro laughed. "Yeah, it was about time, huh? Anyway, where are you headed, Ayano?"

"Just to the gym," Ayano said.

"Working out again?" Taro asked.

Ayano nodded.

"Oh, well, have fun!" Taro chorused.

Ayano smiled. "I will."

She walked away, leaving Taro and Osana to their friendly banter. Ayano didn't notice Shiromi Torayoshi standing in the shadows, watching her.

"Hmm…" the Student Council's treasurer mused. She kept her eye on Ayano. She was… an _interesting _one.

* * *

Unagi was getting that feeling again. The girl was back.

She was smiling sweetly at him, but her eyes conveyed no emotion. It was… a little creepy. She was like a doll of some kind. She was looming in the corner, but staring directly at him.

"You need something?" he asked her, breaking the ice.

"Yeah," she replied, brightly. "Follow me! I want to show you something cool!"

"Uh, sure," he said. He followed her to one of the storage rooms. She discreetly closed the door.

"What did you want to show me?" He asked.

Ayano turned around. A creepy smile adjourned her face.

"What the…" Unagi muttered, taking a step back.

Ayano was wielding a knife. She approached Unagi with incredible speed, aiming the knife at his chest. He held up his arms defensively, managing to push her back. However, she got up instantly and advanced on him. She slammed him into the wall, holding up the knife. Before he could scream, she dug it into his chest.

"No one is allowed to be stronger than me," she hissed. "No one!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

Itachi Zametora, temporary president of the sports club, walked around the gym with a frown on his face. He couldn't find Unagi anywhere. Had he gone home early? Usually he made a point of saying so…

He hadn't checked all the storage rooms yet. He had a feeling Unagi wouldn't be in any of them, but decided to check anyway. He walked over to one of the rooms, and opened the door. Inside, there was a girl mopping the floor. Itachi had seen her before. She was the girl that did tons of training and working out. She was strong, but she gave Itachi a… weird feeling.

"What are you doing in here?" Itachi asked her.

"Sorry, senpai," the girl bowed. "I came here to get something, and accidentally spilled my drink."

"Be careful," Itachi grunted. "Have you seen Unagi Denkashiza?"

The girl shook her head.

Itachi sighed. "Dammit. That guy's a pain." He walked out, muttering to himself. Ayano smirked. In her pocket was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. With it, no one would ever know of the blood spilled. And with him gone, the Sports Club would officially close its doors.

* * *

"Yan-chan! Have you seen the news?"

Ayano was leaving the school when Midori and her other friend, Kuu Dere, ran up to her. The green-haired girl was holding out her phone, while Kuu had her arms folded, and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

"Look!" Midori cried. "All these bald men were attacking City F!"

Ayano looked at the news report on Midori's phone. It was talking about a group of villains known as the 'Paradisers', who had indeed been terrorising City F. Supposedly, they were trying to get out of work, or something like that.

"Horrifying," Midori exclaimed. "Imagine being bald!"

Ayano wondered what her sensei would say to that.

Midori grinned. "Thankfully, Mumen Rider managed to deal with them all!"

_Mumen Rider_, Ayano thought. _The top Class C hero. _She took a closer look at the article, and saw Saitama in the background of one of the images, a furious look on his face. She frowned.

"I have to go," Ayano declared. "See you tomorrow."

"Aww, okay," Midori pouted. "See ya, Yan-Chan!"

"Bye." Kuu said, emotionlessly.

"Hey, Kuu," Midori turned to her friend, "did Yan-chan look kinda... weird to you?"

"No," Kuu responded.

"Yeah," Midori chuckled. "Not like she killed someone! Ahaha! She would never do that!"

There was a silence.

Midori grinned again. "C'mon, let's go play some Miyuki!"

* * *

Some time later, Ayano made it to Saitama's apartment. Her thoughts had drifted, but they always came back here. Saitama was sitting in front of a table with Genos, drinking tea.

"Oh hey, Ayano," he said, as she came in.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," she replied, bowing. "Genos."

"No need to be so polite," Saitama said, waving his hand. "It's kinda awkward. Like a job interview or something."

"My apologies, Master," Ayano replied, bowing again. Saitama sighed.

Ayano joined Genos and Saitama at the table.

"So, anyway, that Speed 'O Sound Sonic guy declared we were rivals and took off," Saitama said.

"Excuse me, but who are we talking about?" Ayano asked.

"You are aware of the Paradisers, correct?" Genos asked. "The villainous group that terrorised City F?"

Ayano nodded.

"The media credited Mumen Rider as the one who defeated them, but it was actually Master Saitama who did so," Genos explained. "Master, while fighting the Paradisers, encountered some fool by the redundant name of 'Speed O Sound Sonic'. This Sonic character attempted to fight Master, but lost severely and left." His face hardened, and he returned his attention to Saitama. "If he is bothering you, Master, I will deal with him."

"You're not much better," Saitama replied. "Actually, why are you guys here again? Go home, it's not like we're related."

"You could legally adopt me," Ayano pointed out.

"Not a chance." Saitama grimaced.

"Master," Genos held up a hand. "I must become stronger to-"

"SHUT UP!" Saitama yelled. He put his hands over his head. "The incidents from today made me aware of a serious problem and I'm reeling from shock. So I beg you, just go home."

"A serious problem?" Genos asked, leaning forward. "For someone as great as you are? But what could it possibly be? Please, tell me!"

Ayano herself was intrigued now. If something could actually bother the strongest person she'd ever seen…

"No one knows who I am." Saitama admitted.

Genos gasped.

"It's been three years since I first became a hero," Saitama explained. "I've defeated a lot of monsters and evil organisations in that time. Come to think of it, I've never heard of any other heroes doing as much as me. Not even close! Everyone in the world should know my name by now. I mean, isn't it kind of weird that I don't have any fans or anything? You know what he said to me today?" His eye twitched. "_Never heard of you._ Ever. On top of that, everyone in town thought I was one of those terrorists. They forgot how I beat all those monsters and all the other stuff I've done for them!"

Ayano knew he was right. She thought about the news report she'd seen earlier, the one where Mumen Rider had been given all the credit.

"Hold on," Genos said. "Master… are you registered with the Hero Association?"

Saitama frowned. "Huh?"

A few minutes later, all three of them were standing around Saitama's computer, staring at the Hero Association's website.

"_Take a test at any local branch of the Hero Association_," Saitama read. "_If you score above the cutoff, you will be fully registered within the Association and be allowed to officially call yourself a hero. Once officially recognised, you'll be deemed a pro and will be paid for your work through donations given to the Association. All the heroes in the public are fully registered, accredited, and professional. You may be doing plenty of hero work, but if you're only a self-proclaimed hero, you're really just some… weirdo…_"

"_Some weirdo spouting nonsense and viewed with great suspicion, _it says," Genos finished.

_That explains why I didn't recognise him when I first met him, _Ayano thought.

Saitama put his head in hands. "Ugh, I had no clue…" He sighed. "So, are you guys registered?"

"No," Ayano answered.

"Me neither," Genos said. "Should we be?"

Saitama gasped, sitting up. "Hey! Let's sign up! You guys register with me and I'll make you my official disciples!"

Genos grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Ayano, on the other hand, frowned.

"What's wrong, Ayano?" Saitama asked her.

"With all due respect, Master," she bowed, "I am not interested in joining the Association."

Saitama frowned. "Huh? Why not?"

"I'm not really interested in becoming a hero," Ayano responded. "I just want to get stronger."

_If I become a hero, people will recognise me,_ Ayano thought. _It'll be so much harder to get away with murder. The only thing important here is getting stronger. Until I get strong enough, I have to stay incognito. There are too many threats around right now. Even Unagi was a threat. If I get caught too early… _

"Oh, well," Saitama shrugged. "I understand. You can still be my disciple."

"Thank you for understanding, Sensei," Ayano bowed.

"And stop bowing," Saitama replied. "It feels like you're my servant or something…"

"Sorry, Master," Ayano bowed again.

Saitama sighed.

* * *

As Ayano headed home, she got a text from Info-chan.

_Info-chan:_

_Hey. I have a question for you. Are you __registered with the Hero Association?_

_Ayano:_

_No. Why?_

_Info-chan:_

_I strongly recommend that you register. It __will offer you a lot of benefits._

_Ayano:_

_No thank you. I want to stay incognito. __If I register, it'll become harder to get away __with crimes and such._

_Info-chan:_

_While that is true, there are also a lot of __benefits. __For example, if y__ou carried a weapon around __at school, you wouldn't be considered suspicious. __As well as that, your reputation would increase stead__fastly. No one would suspect you of being a criminal._

_Ayano:_

_It'd draw attention to myself._

_Info-chan:_

_It'd be good attention. People will let their guard __down in your presence. And besides, it'd be much __easier to get in contact with other heroes and anni__hilate them._

_What do you think?_

_Ayano:_

_..._

_Info-chan:_

_How about this. You can't be considered the strongest __person alive if no one knows who you are._

_Ayano:_

_I will think about it. But I have a question of __my own. Why do you want me to join so __badly?_

_Info-chan:_

_That is confidential. For now, work on your stats. __You're going to want to aim for at least A Class. _


	5. The Ultimate Master

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter! So I got some interesting reviews, and I realised that Ayano is going to encounter a lot of males around her age. And females too. So y'all can ship her with whoever lol. But remember she doesn't have any emotions, so she can't feel love for anyone. Even her own parents. **

**Also Yandere Dev posted a new video... the maid cafe thing won't really be prevalent in the main story but I might make an extra chapter out of it lmao **

* * *

Somehow, Ayano was now training herself even harder.

She wasn't satisfied until the punching bag had been knocked off its chain, or until she could run 10 kilometres without needing to stop for air. She kept doing push-ups until she could do them with one-hand. She did sit-ups until her back felt like it was going to snap.

"Go Yan-Chan!" Midori cheered, as Ayano lifted some weights. "Cheer her on, Kuu!"

"Whatever." Kuu huffed.

Midori gasped. "Hey, Ayano, I've got an idea! You should join the gaming club!"

Ayano stared at her. "Why?"

"Because there's a ton of fighting games!" Midori answered. "Maybe you can learn something from them!"

"Midori, we've talked about this," Ayano said. "Video games are not representative of reality."

"Aww, c'mon," Midori frowned. "Just one fighting game? It'll be really fun, I promise! Right, Kuu?"

"Ugh, who cares?" Kuu asked. "Fighting games are dumb."

"Are not!" Midori argued.

"You're right," Kuu agreed. "They're still less dumb than you."

Ayano knew Midori would never leave her alone until she did give in, so she sighed and decided to go along with her demands. An eccentric young man named Gema Taku watched Ayano with scrutiny as she played a fighting game. Weirdly enough, the game made her aware of some more combat moves. She actually felt more prepared. But even more so than that, she was stunned that Midori's advice had actually been helpful.

Finally, the day of the hero examination came at last. Ayano headed over to her local branch, sporting her athletic gear. She found Genos and Saitama waiting in a single line, behind many other candidates. Ayano grimaced. She could overlook the weak ones, but the ones that had potential, she would need to take into account. Not like she could fight them all just yet. She needed to train herself even harder, until she was strong enough to defeat them. That, or she could kill them before they got a chance.

"Sensei!" she called, running over to Saitama and Genos.

"Oh, hey, Ayano," Saitama faced her. "I thought you said you didn't want to become a hero."

"I changed my mind," Ayano replied.

Saitama smiled. "Hey, that's great news! Now you're both my official disciples."

"Female candidates please come over to the right!" a man's voice yelled. "Female candidates!"

"Well, that's you, Ayano," Saitama said. "Good luck!"

Ayano bowed. "Thank you, Sensei. To you too."

She walked over to the female candidate section. She followed her fellow females as they entered a large, open gymnasium-type stadium. There were different areas that had been walled off. They contained various candidates doing activities, such as running laps or weight lifting.

After getting changed into nothing but their sports bras and pants, the girls were ushered back out into the gym.

"Under 18's!" another voice yelled. "Under 18's! This way!"

Ayano was put into a section with a few other girls. Most of them were around her age, or a bit younger. She sighed, flexing her shoulders. There wasn't too much competition, but she still felt competitive.

"Heya!" a voice chirped beside her. "Aren'tcha from my school?"

Ayano turned to face a sporty, tanned young woman standing beside her. She had short, blonde hair with an ahoge and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black and yellow sports bra, as well as shorts and some wristbands of the same colour. A pair of swimming goggles were on her head. She had an athletic build, like Ayano herself.

"Asu Rito?" Ayano asked, nicely. "President of the Sports Club?"

Asu grinned. "That's me!"

A rage burned inside Ayano. She was even more competitive now.

"You're Ayano Aishi, right?" Asu asked. She offered a hand after Ayano nodded. "Nice to meet you! Heard a lot about you from Itachi. Apparently, you're pretty strong!"

Ayano shook her hand. "Thank you." She paused. "I've noticed that you have been absent from school."

Asu grinned. "I've been training for the Olympics! I had to go to this special school. It was amazing and I had so much fun, but the food was awful."

Ayano fake-laughed.

"Hey," Asu fist-bumped her shoulder. "May the best woman win, Yan-chan!"

Ayano smiled. "Of course."

"Side to side jumps for thirty seconds!" a man's voice yelled.

Ayano put on her game face.

"Ready…" said the man's voice. "Go!"

Ayano leaped from side to side as fast as she could. She focused on nothing else. She was a machine, an impulse, a creature built to _win_.

"Next, 1500 meter run!" the man yelled. "Go!"

Ayano sped ahead of her competitors, only Asu and another young girl managing to keep up with her. Ayano clenched her fists. She went even faster.

"Next, weightlifting!" the man continued.

Ayano lifted the heaviest weight she could find. The others were astounded by her strength.

"Shot put!" the voice yelled.

Ayano chucked the discus as far as she could, almost 'accidentally' killing someone.

"Vertical jumping!"

Ayano jumped until she thought her knees would snap. She still couldn't jump like Genos or Saitama, but she was slowly getting there.

"Whackamole!"

Ayano whacked a lot of moles. She wondered why it was part of the exam.

"Punching machine!"

Ayano almost broke the machine. Her fist stung afterwards.

She scowled. She hoped it was enough to get her into at least Class A.

* * *

After the writing test, Ayano was taken to the locker room. She stretched her aching arms, rubbing a towel over her head.

"Hey, Yan-chan!" Asu Rito ran over to her. "That was amazing! You're way stronger than I thought!"

Ayano bowed. "Thank you."

"You'll definitely get into at least Class A!" Asu told her. She wiped her sweaty forehead. "Hope I do too! That writing test sure was a pain though. I've never been good with that kind of stuff, heh."

The writing test had been simple enough. Ayano was sure she would easily get a good grade on it.

"Now we just gotta wait," Asu replied, folding her arms. She leaned against the locker. "Y'know, you should join the Sports Club! One of our members went missing recently, so… we're being forced to disband. But if you join, then we won't have to!"

"I will think about it," Ayano replied, honestly.

"We've got plenty of gym equipment available," Asu said. "You'll get access to all of it if you join!"

That was a good point.

"Anyway, wanna go get ice-cream after we get our results?" Asu asked. "I know a great place not too far from here!"

"I can't," Ayano responded. "I'm meeting up with some friends."

"Oh well," Asu shrugged. "Maybe some other time."

Ayano wished she had her knife. She could make a quick job of this girl.

An hour later, the results came in. They were inside large, crisp letters. Asu opened hers first, excitedly. Only to fall into a storm of anger.

"Class B!" she raged. "C'mon! I'm an Olympian in training!"

Ayano ignored her rampaging, opening her own letter. She glanced at the result before her. Her eyes went red.

"No…" she whispered.

Class B.

"Huh?" Asu asked. She peeked over Ayano's shoulder. "Hey, you made it into Class B as well! At least we got in together, right?"

Ayano wanted to burn the whole association down. How dare they. How _dare_ they put her in Class B, undermine her strength. She was worthy of Class S.

"Ayano?" Asu waved her hand in front of Ayano's face. "You there?"

Ayano blinked, her voice robotic. "Yes. I am okay. I need to find my friends now."

"Uh, okay," Asu said, slightly concerned. "You know where they are?"

"Ms. Ayano Aishi, please come to lecture hall number 3 for a seminar," a voice over the loudspeaker said. "Two men named Mr. Saitama and Mr. Genos await your arrival."

"Well, there you go," Asu chuckled. "See ya later, Yan-chan!"

"Bye." Ayano said quickly, walking away. She realised she wasn't strong enough yet. There were still so many threats. There had to be, if the Association deemed her worthy of only Class B.

Oh well. At least she could quit her maid job now.

* * *

After getting changed into casual clothes, Ayano reached the lecture hall, and saw her teacher and fellow student waiting for her.

"Hey, there she is," Saitama waved to her.

"Good afternoon," Ayano bowed. "How did you do on the test?"

"I achieved Class S," Genos answered, scowling, "while Master Saitama received Class C."

Ayano, at first, was fuming - Genos reached Class S and not _her_? But then again, she'd done better than Saitama. She was already leagues ahead of him.

"Shameful," Genos commented. "Master deserves far better."

"What about you, Ayano?" Saitama asked, before Genos lost his temper. "How did you do?"

Ayano bit her lip.

"Oh, God," Saitama sweat-beaded. "Don't tell me you got Class S too."

"No, Master," Ayano said. "I got Class B."

"Seriously?" Saitama asked. "You did better than me too? Come _on_!"

The trio was then welcomed into the room, which looked exactly like a classroom. Saitama sat behind a desk. Ayano sat on his right, while Genos sat on his left. The bald man noisily chewed some gum. The Class A hero Sneck stood before them. He was a very serious looking man with a rather angular face, sharp eyes, and spiky black hair. He wore a snakeskin suit with a black dress shirt, a white tie, and a pair of black shoes.

"Congratulations on passing," he told the trio. "Now to be honest, one of you only made it on a fluke. So unless you want your luck to go to waste, you'd better give it your all."

No one reacted.

Sneck glowered, pointing at Saitama. "Don't get cocky, got it? Keep your certified hero status in mind. I expect you to act modestly. After all, your faces will be posted all over the Hero Association website."

Saitama blew a bubble.

Sneck was even more furious. "Did you hear me? That bald head on your shoulders is going to be shown to the whole world!" He got up onto the table, and performed a series of ninja moves. "Aim to be a distinguished hero, like me!"

Saitama blew another bubble. Unfortunately, it got too big and exploded all over his face.

"Master!" Genos exclaimed.

Sneck scowled. "As a Class A hero, I have influence over the Association's decisions. So those who behave irresponsibly… will lose their points and get demoted! Have I made myself clear?!"

Saitama pulled the last bit of remaining gum off his face. Ayano just stared at her hands, and smirked internally.

* * *

"Apparently, the Hero Association was formed about three years ago," Genos explained. He, Ayano, and Saitama were all walking back home. Genos was holding out a pamphlet. "A monster attacked the grandchild of some millionaire named Agoni. The child was saved by someone passing by. When Agoni heard what happened, he created this system and founded the Hero Association. The rest is history."

"Well," Saitama shrugged. "They have some pretty boring seminars."

"In any case," Genos continued, "as new heroes, we will be known around the world. We will be respected and compensated. We can work with our heads held high." He then stopped. "Master. Ayano and myself are officially your disciples. Please continue to teach and guide us."

Ayano nodded in agreement.

"Uh, sure," Saitama sweat-beaded.

"Goodnight, Master," Genos bowed. He walked down the street, disappearing into the distance.

"He's pretty serious, isn't he?" Saitama asked.

Ayano nodded.

"And you're very silent," Saitama sighed. "Well, catch ya later, Ayano."

He headed off into his own direction. Ayano turned away, headed to the train station.

* * *

"There were three newcomers today," Sneck growled, glaring at his coffee. "Their attitudes were awful! I'm Class A rank 42, dammit. They didn't have a clue who I was. They don't understand how the world works! Bunch of amateurs. They'll be dead in no time."

"No," a worker replied, gazing out of the window. "Genos received perfect scores in both written and physical tests. He gained S-Class right off the bat. Saitama had terrible scores on the written test, but got a perfect 50 on the physical. That's how he was able to pass it all. He broke all of the Association's records. It's as if there's a god residing in that body. As for Ayano… she was quite strong as well. She almost made it into A Class. If it wasn't for Asu Rito, she would've got there for sure."

Sneck almost spilled his coffee.

"Genos has already out-ranked you, Sneck," the employee said, facing the hero. "And soon enough, the others will catch up."

Sneck glowered. That Ayano girl was already in Class B. If she was truly worthy of Class A…

* * *

Ayano gazed at the sunset setting over the sea, the wind blowing through the grass. There was no one around. Ayano read over Info-chan's texts, and scowled. She decided that Asu Rito had to die. If she hadn't been there, Ayano would've reached Class A for sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something moving across the grass. She turned and saw Sneck approaching her, hands ready to strike.

"The newcomer seminar isn't over yet!" he cackled, blocking her path. "In this business, there's a little something we like to call 'rookie-crushing'. A lot of us established heroes hate the prospect of being outranked. So we crush newbies…" he made his hand into a snake-shape. "... with moves like this!"

Ayano smirked. She moved out of the way, and appeared behind Sneck.

"Heh, you're fast!" Sneck jeered. "But you can't run from me!"

He managed to hit her in the cheek. She stumbled back, hitting her head against the pavement. She clenched her fists. Now she was mad.

Her smile became psychotic. She felt it once more.

She pulled out a knife, and sliced the hero across the chest. He fell backwards. She climbed on top of him before he could move, raising her knife. She brought the knife down into his chest. Blood spurted around. She cackled, bringing it down again and again.

He was dead. Ayano had killed her first hero.

Now to dispose of his corpse. Ayano dragged the body across the ground, and approached the beach. At least she could get clean afterwards. She dug a hole in the sand, disturbing some crabs. She shoved the body in the hole, and covered it up with sand. She then took a quick dip in the icy water. She didn't feel good, per say. But she did feel stronger. This was only the start.

* * *

"So glad you're here, Yan-chan!"

Ayano gave Asu Rito a fake-smile as the tanned girl put her arm around her. The other members of the club eyed the gray-eyed girl suspiciously.

"Oh quit it, guys," Asu said, rolling her eyes. "Yan-Chan's part of the team now!"

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that Unagi's still missing?" Hojiro Zameshiro, a club member, asked, folding his arms.

"We're gonna find him, don't worry," Asu assured him. "Ayano's going to help us find him! Right, Yan-chan?"

Ayano nodded.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, sunshine. Letting in the weirdos."

"Itachi," Asu scowled. "I've told you, we're not allowed to judge people! Besides, Ayano's pretty strong. Anyway, enough chatting! Let's do some warm-ups! Then we'll go and find Unagi!"

As expected, the club had no luck whatsoever finding Unagi. His worried parents had no idea where he was, either. The club even contacted the police and put out a search party. But things didn't look hopeful.

"You know, the A Class hero Sneck has gone missing, too," Mantaro Sashimasu, the weakest member of the club, commented.

"Probably just a coincidence," Itachi replied.

That gave Ayano some food for thought. She couldn't kill too many people and have their deaths be a mystery. It would cause disarray! She knew she'd have to find new ways to dispose of her enemies that weren't so mysterious. And that's when she got an idea. She pulled out her phone, and sent Info-Chan a text:

_Got any poison?_

* * *

After more fruitless searching, Ayano met up with the Sports Club leader after school.

"Let's go out for ice-cream," Ayano told her.

"Sure thing!" Asu agreed. She followed the black-haired girl out of school, where they headed into the city. They went to a simple ice-cream shop at the end of a busy street. It was old-fashioned, and had no real security. The owner insisted she liked it that way, since it was like the 'good old days'. Ayano was thankful for that.

The girls sat underneath a colourful umbrella at a white table, outside the small building.

"I love this place," Asu commented, leaning back on her chair. "So, what you gonna get?"

"A sundae," Ayano answered. "Would you like me to get you one as well? I'll pay."

"Aww, that's so nice of you!" Asu grinned. "Go ahead! Remind me to pay you back!"

Ayano nodded, hiding her dark smirk. "Don't worry about it. It is my treat."

She went into the store, and ordered two of the restaurant's special sundaes. When no one was looking, she added… an _extra _ingredient to Asu's sundae. She then took the sundaes outside, and placed Asu's sundae in front of its owner.

"It looks so good," Asu drooled. "Thanks!"

Ayano smirked, placing her spoon into her vanilla ice-cream. Asu dug into her own sundae.

"So," Asu asked, swallowing a mouthful. "Whaddya think our hero names will be?"

Ayano smirked. "I don't know. A shame you'll never get to find out."

Asu looked confused. "What do you mean by-" Suddenly, Asu wrapped her hands around her neck, and began coughing. Blood dribbled down her chin.

"Asu!" Ayano screamed in fake-concern, standing up. "Oh, God, someone help!"

Employees and members of the public ran over, panic on their faces.

"Someone call an ambulance!" one of them shouted.

But it was too late. Asu had gone slack.

Ayano gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my God! She… she… she's dead!"

She burst into fake-tears. One of the employees tried to frantically comfort her, but the girl kept sobbing.

"You poisoned her!" Ayano screamed. "You did this!"

"No, no, we couldn't have!" an employee argued.

"You did!" Ayano raged, glaring at him heatedly. "You killed her!"

"No!" the employee screamed. But he'd been the only one there. He'd tried to sue Ayano, but there was no evidence to suggest she did it. It was all on him. He'd been played by a criminal mastermind.

A few days later, the shop had been shut down.

* * *

"I see, that's his location?" a blue-haired man asked, holding his phone to his ear. He leaned against his sports car. "Thanks. I'll head there now. By the way, have you managed to find the location of Sneck? … Oh, how unfortunate. There is a possibly he may be… dead." He paused. "Huh? An ice-cream shop? … Well, it's been shut down. That's all that matters … What? Ayano Aishi? … Yes, that is quite odd…"

The man gazed at a picture of Ayano on his phone.

"Indeed," he replied. "... I'll be keeping an eye on her."

* * *

Ayano watched Saitama and Genos devour ridiculous amounts of udon. They'd entered some udon-eating contest, here at this udon restaurant. The winner would gain 50,000 yen, so they were both in. Ayano, since she did not enjoy eating, decided to spectate.

Other customers watched the men with awe. How could two people possibly eat so much udon without getting sick?

"So," Genos said, placing down his empty bucket. He didn't look bothered in the slightest, while Saitama had his head on the table. "Do I win?"

"Holy crap," Saitama commented, a noodle poking out of nose. "You're awesome."

Someone opened the door. It belonged to a tall, lean, young man with messy, shoulder-length blue hair. He had bright yellow eyes. He wore a white jacket over his gray shirt with a green circle necklace and black trousers.

The restaurant's owner turned to face him. "Welcome! Sit anywhere you… holy crap..."

"It's Sweet Mask!" a girl exclaimed. Her friends gasped, and began to gossip.

Sweet Mask walked over to the table where the trio was seated.

"You must be Genos," he said. "And Ayano Aishi, as well. How surprising." He paused. "I'm Sweet Mask, Class A rank 1. I'd like to talk to you."

Genos grunted. A man squealed and fainted.

"Let's talk outside," Genos said, standing up. "I was considering a walk to digest my food."

Genos followed the Class A hero outside. Ayano and Saitama waited in an awkward silence.

"Hey, how come he addressed you two and not me?" Saitama asked. "Are C Class heroes really that trashy?"

Ayano shrugged. Had she caught Sweet Mask's attention already? That wasn't good. He was dangerous, and she had a feeling she would not be able to overpower him at her current skill level. Sneck had been hard enough, and he was at the _bottom _of A Class. She would need to wait a little longer. She would catch the idol when he wasn't looking.

"Wonder if he's doing alright out there," Saitama half-heartedly mused, chewing on some ice-cubes.

A few minutes later, Genos returned. He turned his attention to Ayano.

"Sweet Mask wants to speak with you as well," he said. "He is outside."

Ayano bit her lip. She stood up, and went outside. The A Class hero was waiting for her.

"Ah, Ayano Aishi, Class B rank 104," he said. "Pleasant to meet you. Don't worry, I'll keep this brief." He pulled out a picture of Sneck. "I'm sure you've heard the news that Sneck, Class A rank 42, has gone missing. You were reported to be one of the last people to see him around. My question is, do you have any idea where he could be?"

Ayano shook her head. "No, sir."

Sweet Mask frowned. "What a shame. As well as that, you were around when the former Class B hero, Asu Rito, was poisoned and killed. A student at your high school, Unagi Denkashiza, has also mysteriously gone missing recently. Funnily enough… your mother, Ryoba Aishi, was accused of murder when she was your age. The evidence on her case was flimsy, so she was released, but… still, I find it very interesting."

"It seems to be a coincidence," Ayano responded, calmly. "I can assure you, I am not related to any of these cases."

"Is that so?" Sweet Mask asked.

Ayano nodded. She put some emotion in her voice. "I could never imagine taking a life… some horrible psychopath must be out there, preying on innocent civilians and heroes…" She wiped her teary eyes. "It's so disgusting. Oh, Sweet Mask, I hope you can find this horrible person and take them down."

Sweet Mask shifted, slightly. "Of course. You should keep an eye out too. This killer could be anywhere."

Ayano nodded, sadly. "Thank you, sir."

"And thank you for being more respectable than Genos," Sweet Mask chuckled. "Have a good evening, Miss Aishi."

He walked away, Ayano watching his back. His time would come, eventually.

* * *

Ayano found herself walking alongside Genos. She needed to bond with him, anyway. The more he cared about her, the more he'd let his guard down. That was how emotions worked.

"So," she said, gazing at the night sky, "what did Sweet Mask talk to you about?"

The cyborg frowned, holding some fraud money in his hand. "He 'welcomed' me to Class S. He also warned me to keep an eye on who I trust."

"Funny," Ayano replied. "He told me something similar."

"He mentioned a missing hero," Genos said, "as well as a hero that died recently."

"Ah, yes," Ayano's eyes clouded over. "Poor Asu Rito."

"I heard you were at the scene," Genos said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," Ayano said. "Luckily, the man who poisoned her is in jail."

"Ayano," Genos' tone become serious, for a moment. "Your 'Yan-Vision'. What is it, exactly?"

Ayano shrugged. "My keen senses."

"I see," Genos replied. "Your strength is quite unnatural for a human. Are you a cyborg as well?"

Ayano shook her head.

Genos grunted. "Perhaps… I should like to learn from you too, Ayano."

"You can call me Yan-chan, if you wish," Ayano smiled at him. "It's what my friends call me."

Genos gave her a rare smile. "Yan-chan… I can do that."


	6. The Terrifying City

**A/N: Shiromi is a fun character to write. :D She and the rest of the council will have a part to play in this story! **

**This chapter contains more murder... read onwards, if you so dare hue hue ;p**

* * *

The school atmosphere was already going down. Students were on edge (more than normally), huddling in nervous groups. With Unagi missing and Asu dead, it was understandable. Not that it mattered to Kuu Dere. She kept her aloof and emotionless mask on as always.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Ayano asked her.

Kuu shrugged. "Whatever."

If Ayano could feel empathy, Kuu would be someone she'd empathise with. Kuu didn't understand her feelings. Ayano understood how feelings worked - well, sort of. Ayano could only know so much about them. They were unpredictable, confusing, and fickle things. They hurt. They healed. They were a dangerous weapon, and ultimately, they were Ayano's true advantage: no feelings meant no remorse.

Still, Ayano had to keep an eye on that atmosphere. The lower it got, the more suspicious her fellow students would be. Perhaps it was best to settle their nerves for a while. And by that, she would pin the recent disappearance as murder on a student. But which one? Which one was gullible enough? The right choice?

The perfect culprit made its way to the psychopath's mind.

"I have something to take care of," Ayano told Kuu. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Kuu said, nonchalantly. She paid no mind to Ayano as she walked away, pulling out her phone.

"She seems to be spending more time on her phone," a voice said behind Kuu.

The blue haired-girl turned around, facing the treasurer of the Student Council, Shiromi Torayoshi, as well as the A Class rank 5 hero 'White Tiger'. The short, silver-haired girl had her arms behind her head, and a calm smile on her face. She was wearing the white and red student council uniform, and a white scarf with black tiger stripes. Her kneesocks matched it.

"I guess." Kuu shrugged.

"Eh, well, she did become a hero recently," Shiromi said. "Still, the Association doesn't chat to heroes like they're best friends. Except for me, though. Always ringing them to tell 'em about my favourite kinds of tea."

"Cool." Kuu said.

"Well, adios and adieu, Dere," Shiromi said, winking at her. "Keep a third eye on your back. It keeps the bed bugs away!"

Kuu didn't respond to that. Instead, she watched Shiromi disappear down the hall.

* * *

Panty-shots were the easiest way to get a favour out of Info-Chan. They also doubled as stealth-training.

Ayano crept along the ground, taking a panty-shot of Saki Miyu as she was turned away. Ayano held her breath. She couldn't make a sound. Saki tensed. She felt something on her back. As soon as she turned around, Ayano was standing up normally.

"Oh, hi, Yan-chan!" Saki gasped, smiling. "Didn't see you there!"

Ayano returned her smile, and bowed. "I'm very sorry, Saki. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay!" Saki said, reassuringly. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I wanted to show you something cool," Ayano replied. "Follow me!"

"Oh, okay!" Saki grinned. "Lead the way!"

Saki followed Ayano to a storage room.

"What did you want to show me?" Saki asked.

Ayano turned around, and swiftly, injected a tranquilliser into Saki's neck. The girl fell to the floor. Ayano smirked. Perfect. It had taken only a few study points into science, and she learned all about tranquillisers. The heroes didn't have a chance.

* * *

Saki Miyu had always been a normal person.

She'd had normal friends, a normal life, a normal family. And you know what? She was fine with that. She just wanted to take life easy. Well, as long as she got to eat some sweets, that was all that mattered. Monsters were scary, sure, but nothing the heroes couldn't handle. It was all okay, right?

Of course, life wasn't kind to her.

Saki opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a basement. She opened her mouth to scream. This couldn't be happening. Not to her.

Then a figure appeared before her. A figure with an erratic twitch in its body.

"Ayano?" Saki asked, tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh, thank God! Get me out of here!"

Ayano gave her a creepy smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that…?" Saki asked. She felt a sickness in her stomach. "Wait… you're the one that… no…" She screamed again. "No! Ayano, how could you?!"

Ayano laughed, quietly. She took a step towards Saki.

"I thought we were friends!" Saki screamed.

Ayano pulled out a knife. She kept on the creepy smile.

"Help!" Saki cried. "Somebody, anybody! Help me!"

But it was too late. Ayano was directly above Saki now, smiling hugely.

"No!" Saki wailed. "Get away from me!"

That was the last thing she saw before her mind broke.

* * *

For a long time, Osana had been crushing on a boy.

His name was Taro Yamada. To other girls, he was dull and uninteresting. But to her, he had so much to offer. He was an idiot, but kind, and goofy. She'd learned that through years of being his friend. From their first childhood moments together, to their middle school years.

Osana loved Taro more than anything. She knew how much he loved heroes. So, for him, she decided to become a hero. Sure, she wasn't in Class S, but she was good enough for him.

He loved her more than anything, and she loved him too. Now that he was truly her boyfriend... she could finally cut her hair. And quit the Hero Association.

She frowned, walking down the street. This would be her last day as a hero. Then she and Taro would live a peaceful life together.

She couldn't be a tsundere forever.

She stopped. She could feel something watching her back.

The Class B hero turned around, but there was nothing there, just an alleyway. She gritted her teeth, holding up her fists.

"Show yourself, monster!" she demanded.

Nothing appeared.

Osana glowered at the empty alleyway for a bit, before moving on.

Saki stayed next to her 'master', her head bowed. They were hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. Ayano handed Saki a knife.

"Do it," she whispered.

Saki crawled out of the shadows, muttering, "Kill, kill, kill."

Osana felt it again. She turned around, but there was no one there. She faced back to the front, where a high-school girl with long pigtails was standing, twitching erratically. Her eyes were bleeding. It was Saki Miyu, a girl from her school.

"What the-" Osana was cut off as Saki jumped on her, bringing the knife into her flesh. She made an inhuman screech as she stabbed Osana over and over again. Once the deed was done, and the body was slack, Saki stabbed herself in the heart. She fell over, blood pouring from her mouth.

Ayano let out a psychotic giggle. Once again, she'd won the game. Now just to pin it all on Saki, and everything would fall into place.

* * *

It was Friday evening at last. Ayano was headed to Saitama's apartment, acting casual, when the man in question zoomed by her at lightspeed.

"Master!" she cried, grabbing onto her school bag before it flew away.

The man in question stopped and faced her. His face was tensed up.

"No time to chat, Ayano," he said. "I've gotta find a bad guy to defeat!"

"You seem anguished, Sensei," Ayano commented.

"Well, I'm kinda in a hurry!" Saitama explained.

Ayano remembered something she heard at the seminar. "Ah, that's right. A C Class hero must deal with at least one problem a week or they will be evicted from the Association."

"Even _you _knew about that?!" Saitama grumbled. "Come on!"

"Don't worry, Master," Ayano said. "I'll help you look for a bad guy."

"No way," Saitama replied. "You'll get all the credit!"

"I'm only a Class B hero," Ayano argued. "And I won't get in your way."

"You know what, forget it," Saitama sighed. "It's getting late anyway."

"Let's look for bad guys tomorrow," Ayano said.

The two headed home at last. Ayano ended up sleeping at Saitama's place, alongside Genos who now lived there, which made for a very squished-in night.

* * *

The next day, Ayano and Saitama went out again to look for bad guys. Unfortunately for the Class C hero, there wasn't a single enemy in sight. They stood in the middle of the street, passers-by giving them odd looks.

Saitama tapped his fingers together, sweating. "It's quiet out here today too! There's nothing to do! Nothing! I'm going to lose my registration!"

Suddenly, a kunai came flying towards the bald man. He caught it between his fingers, only muttering a simple 'huh?'

Ayano and Saitama faced the perpetrator. He was a slim, young man with an androgynous appearance. He had long, black hair tied into a topknot, bangs falling over his face. He had two slashes of purple under his grey eyes. He wore a black sweater with a logo for a band of some kind, a black choker, and matching black pants.

"Master," Ayano asked, "do you know this man?"

"Yeah!" Saitama exclaimed. "I've run into him before! What was his name again?" He frowned. "Seed on the ground… no, wait, lost and found…?" He gasped. "Jack-o'-lantern panic!"

"No," the man scowled. "It's Speed-o'-Sound Sonic."

"I remember you telling me about him," Ayano told Saitama.

"Oh yeah," Saitama said, facing her. "Pretty sure he was around when the Paradisers attacked."

"Was he a threat?" Ayano asked.

Saitama frowned. "Eh, not really. I dealt with him pretty quickly."

"I see," Ayano said. "Should we-"

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled, turning red. "How dare you ignore me, you pathetic fools! Saitama! I'll have you know today is the day that we settle-"

"Hey, sorry," Saitama waved. "We're busy. See you around, okay? Come on, Ayano."

Ayano glanced at Sonic for a moment, before following her master. That Sonic character made her uncomfortable. If he attacked…

Sonic bared his teeth. "Insolent worm! You think you can run from me?!"

Sonic appeared beside Saitama, aiming his katana at his head, but Saitama bit through it like it was a baguette. The katana shattered into pieces.

Sonic choked. He barely even saw what happened.

Ayano stood in front of Saitama, pulling out her knife. "Master, I will deal with him. You keep looking for bad guys."

Sonic glowered at her. "Who are you supposed to be? Saitama's girlfriend?"

"Dude, gross!" Saitama cringed. "She's seventeen!"

Sonic chortled. "I don't have time to deal with bratty schoolgirls."

Two shurikens appeared in his hand. Ayano made her way towards the ninja. He threw the shurikens at her, which she dodged, just by a few centimetres. They landed in some buildings, exploding the windows. Ayano lunged at him, waving her knife, but he moved out of the way in a flash. He re-appeared behind her, and slammed his boot into her back. She crashed into the ground.

People began to gather. "Isn't that Ayano Aishi, a Class B hero?" "She's so cool!"

Ayano's eyes flashed red. She moved out of the way of Sonic's foot, but another kunai came racing towards her. She moved her head back, dodging it. Her neck cried out in pain. She stood up, flipping her knife in between her fingers.

"Heh," Sonic cackled. "You're pathetically weak. I'll be done with you in no time."

Ayano moved towards him, red lines appearing on her skin. She managed to cut a small hole in Sonic's body suit. He scoffed, and retaliated with another kick. Just as it was about to make impact, a man stood in the way. He was a large, muscular man with tiger stripes running through his hair and eyebrows. He wore a tiger-striped tank top.

"Alright kids, break it up!" he yelled. "We've got enough trouble with Baldy over here!"

"I told you, I'm a hero!" Saitama insisted.

Sonic glowered at the man in the tank top. Ayano recognised him as Tank Top Tiger, a Class C hero. He was relatively strong, but no real threat to her.

"If you're really a hero, you can't go running around town and frightening people," Tank Top Tiger told Saitama. "It hurts all the other heroes' reputations."

Sonic glared at Tank Top Tiger. He threw some exploding shurikens at the hero, causing him to pass out. The on-lookers screamed.

"Tank Top Tiger is down!" one screamed.

"Ayano, do something!" another screamed.

"I'm here too, y'know," Saitama muttered.

Ayano faced Sonic, running her finger along the hilt of her knife. The two continued their fight. Sonic sent some shurikens in Ayano's direction, which she dodged. She leaped into the air, preparing to stick her knife into the villain, but he swung around and kicked her in the stomach. The teen went flying and crash-landed in a tree. A baby bird chirped noisily at her.

"Pathetic," Sonic chortled. "She was nothing but a mere weakling."

"You okay, Yan-chan?" Saitama called.

Sonic approached the bald hero. "Finally, we can continue our fight! Saitama, come here and face me!"

Saitama glowered at him. "You just threw Ayano into a bird's nest. Let's do this."

Sonic cackled, racing towards Saitama at superhuman speed. However, before he could blink, the bald man appeared beside him. With one punch, Sonic was knocked out.

"I wonder if that'll count as work," Saitama muttered, gazing at his fist.

Ayano fell out of the tree, coughing up some blood, and a stray few leaves. She cursed herself. She still wasn't strong enough. She needed to do even more training.

"Master," she approached Saitama. "Can we do some training?"

"Uh, sure," Saitama said, scratching his head. "Unlike Genos, you're a human, so maybe I can actually help you."

Ayano jogged after Saitama as he gave her some tips on how to do push-ups.

* * *

The bearded worker frowned at the letter on his desk. The Class B hero, Tsundere-chan (aka Osana), had been murdered by a highschool student named Saki Miyu. Apparently, the student had been 'broken' in the head, according to a mysterious source. After murdering the hero, she had committed suicide. There was a high chance she was also responsible for the disappearance of another highschool student, Unagi Denkashiza.

Conveniently they, along with the recently deceased Asu Rito, had attended the same school: Akademi High.

The bearded worker had had his suspicions about that school for a long time. It was prestigious, one of the best schools in the entire planet, yet it was surrounded by a lot of mystery. Police were not allowed to investigate the school, and the headmaster kept everything under wraps. Even the student council president of Akademi, a Class S hero, refused to go into detail about occurrences at the school. He wanted the Association to investigate the school, but he knew the president would not let him.

City Z itself was full of monsters. The bearded worker looked over the reports. The monster reports were off the charts.

"What if Saki Miyu murdered Sneck?" a female worker asked.

"There's no way a high-school girl was that strong," the bearded worker replied. "Her body was examined. She had average physical strength for a girl of her age. Sneck is a Class A hero. The only reason she got Tsundere-chan was she probably caught her by surprise."

"Then perhaps…" the woman looked away. "... Sneck was killed by a monster."

The bearded worker scowled. He turned on his Saikou-brand computer, where an inquiry to investigate the ghost town of City Z appeared. Strangely, there was something there about another B Class hero, Ayano Aishi. She, too, attended Akademi High.

"City Z..." the worker sighed. "Akademi High, a ton of monster sightings... what is going on there?"

"Well, doesn't that sound ever so interesting," a new voice said. It belonged to a petite woman who was leaning on the bench. She had vibrant green eyes, and matching curly hair. She wore a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and four high-cut leg slits that showed off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

"Want me to check it out?" she asked.

The bearded man gasped. "Tornado! How did you get in here?"

The S Class hero scowled and stood up. "Why? Aren't I allowed in here?"

"Of course!" the bearded man replied. "For City Z, the investigation is a formality. It's not worth your time! And Akademi High is protected by Goddess. She would take offence to any hero other than herself trying to investigate it."

"If there's something interesting going on at that school, I don't care what that fancy brat says," Tornado scoffed. "Unless you don't think I'm good enough."

Green energy surrounded the worker's chair, coffee mug, and papers. They floated into the air.

"That's not it," the female worker said, calmly. "The Association decided that with the exception of Goddess, Akademi High's situation is not a Class S matter. It's the same thing for the ghost town of City Z."

"Yes," the bearded agreed, hastily. "That's right."

Tornado frowned sceptically. She huffed, and the floating objects fell down from the sky.

"You'd better tell me if you find anything that looks like it can fight," she threatened, floating out of the room. She turned back just before leaving. "It'd be much faster if I want by myself. You guys are idiots."

The door closed behind her. The workers sighed in relief. The bearded worker glanced over the reports, which were now doused in coffee.

He hoped that whatever was going on at Akademi, Goddess would be able to handle it.

* * *

It was late evening, and Ayano felt like her body was going to fall apart. Once again, she was headed to Saitama's for dinner. She was currently helping him carry some shopping bags. On the way home, they had run into a monster made of kombu, which Saitama defeated with one punch. Now they had tons of kombu to lug around.

"You like kombu, right?" Saitama asked her, throwing some kombu over his shoulder.

Ayano shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Thank God you're not fussy." Saitama sighed. As they made it back to Saitama's apartment, the bald man turned the multitude of kombu into a hotpot. Genos arrived later on, curious about the ridiculous amount of kombu.

"I just…" Saitama sweat-beaded. "... happened to catch it, for a really good price!" He winked at Ayano, who nodded back.

Genos watched his master boil the kombu. He tried to ignore the fact that he saw him wink at Ayano. "People say that kombu is good for growing hair, but there is no scientific proof, so its real benefits are yet to be confirmed. I did some research so I am sure, Master. For example, according to this site-"

"No one said anything about hair!" Saitama exclaimed. While he continued making the hot-pot, Ayano gazed out of the window. Naturally, the death of Mushroom had been pinned on Saki. Sneck's death had been placed on a monster. No one even knew Ayano had been involved. Now that Saki was dead, the students of Akademi would no longer fear a mystery.

Ayano smiled. Emotions were unpredictable, confusing and fickle things. They hurt. They healed. And in Ayano's case, they killed.

* * *

"_City Z investigative report_," Eyelashes, Class B, read to his boss, the Blizzard of Hell. "_There is nothing noteworthy to report in the downtown or residential areas. During our investigation, we encountered a ferocious monster in the abandoned area, but were unable to exterminate it and left it in defeat. Fortunately we escaped death, but the monster we encountered there disappeared, and it's possible that it still roams the area. Also, according to the monster itself, there's a rumour that powerful monsters have gathered in secret and already exist in this area._"

He put down his paper. "That's rough. It sounds like it was a pretty brutal encounter."

Blizzard of Hell frowned. She was glancing at a picture of Ayano Aishi, a Class B hero who had been gaining some popularity recently. She was quickly climbing up the ranks. If she kept it up, she'd be in Class A soon enough.

"Ayano Aishi?" Remarkable, Blizzard's co-leader, asked, rolling his eyes as he gazed at the picture. "Ugh, she goes to my sister's school. Looks uninteresting as well."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Remarkable," Blizzard mused. "This girl seems to be quite strong. If her rank gets any higher…"

Remarkable huffed. "Whatever. She can't be any stronger than me."

Blizzard frowned, adjusting her fur coat. She knew how Remarkable felt about heroes out-ranking him. She felt the same. That girl wouldn't get too far, Blizzard promised herself that.

* * *

"Seriously? Another one? This is getting weirder and weirder…"

Beruma nodded in agreement. Fureddo Jonzu, president of the Photography Club, glanced at his Saikou-brand camera, which was showing a picture of a small pool of blood. It'd been found near the incinerator, where the delinquents hung out.

He scowled. He was only a low B Class hero, but that didn't mean he couldn't do anything about this.

"There's definitely something going on here," he said, "and we're gonna find out what."

* * *

Shiromi Torayoshi had always found monsters hilarious.

They were weird, funny-looking things. Dangerous, yes, but she was a hero. She could defeat monsters in a heartbeat. All living beings hated stepping on Lego, after all. And besides, humans could be just as terrible as monsters.

She, alongside three other heroes, had been summoned as reinforcements for the aforementioned monster attack. Their names were Battery Man (Class C), Lightning Max (Class A), and Blue Fire (Class A). In the ghost town of City Z, monsters were stirring. The monster that had been causing trouble had disappeared, leaving behind a destroyed building in its wake.

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Battery Man asked. "What kind of monster could cause this much violence? I'd hate to face off against whatever crazy thing thing is."

Shiromi bent down, picking up a piece of burnt kombu. For some reason, it was as hard as steel.

"Ooh, kombu," she said. She bit into it, hurting her teeth.

"Uh, White Tiger," Lightning Max cringed. "I don't think eating that is a good idea."

"You're absolutely right," Shiromi agreed. "Kombu is terrible without mustard. You guys got any on you?"

The other heroes gave each other a weird look.

"Bummer," Shiromi sighed. "Guess chocolate sauce will have to do."

She pulled some chocolate sauce out of her blazer pocket.

"Why does she even have…" Blue Fire trailed off. "Moving on, it seems the monsters might've had a territorial dispute. Either way, something's definitely here."

The other heroes nodded in agreement. Shiromi continued chowing down on the burnt kombu. It was hilarious. These heroes were acting like the monsters in City Z were the problem. No. The real problem was hiding in plain sight.

Or should she say, a plain uniform.

Shiromi laughed out-loud, disturbing the other heroes. It truly was all a big sham.

"Hey…" Battery Man frowned. "Where'd my battery pack go?"

He glanced over at Shiromi, who was using said thing to heat up the kombu.

"Wha…" he trailed off. "When did she even-"

"Never mind her," Blue Fire sighed. "We've got bigger fish to fry, after all."

* * *

Info-chan's glasses glimmered as she scanned her monitors again. The students of Akademi High were in a slight disarray. After all, the City Z Ghost Town was harbouring monsters. As well as that, Saki Miyu had supposedly been a murderer.

No doubt, Ayano Aishi was the true perpetrator of the Saki incident. Info-chan knew what the Aishi family was like. They were natural-born killers, criminal masterminds.

Info-chan didn't feel bad. This was her own personal revenge against the Association. Once Ayano got into Class S, her real revenge would start. And those fools would feel the fury.


	7. The Ultimate Disciple

**A/N: So, the newest YandereDev video... all I can say is: Blonde Ayano. Blonde. Ayano. Ahhhhhh**

**Will Yan-chan be joining the delinquents in One Punch Simulator? Not gonna say. Maybe yes, maybe no. *evil hands* You will see... **

* * *

"Oh, come on. Her house is bigger than mine?"

Saitama and Genos were standing in front of Ayano's house, in City Z Suburbia. The bald man crossed his arms, gazing at the average-sized house. While it was not the biggest house in the Suburbia, it out-sized Saitama's apartment by a long shot.

"Maybe you should stay here, Genos," Saitama said. "This place obviously has more room."

The teen let the men inside, where they sat down at a wooden table, beside the open kitchen. The floor was a dusty light brown and the walls were beige. There were two dark brown couches in the living room, which surrounded a khaki coffee table. On the table there was a remote; a TV and a potted plant were located in the top right corner. A bouquet of flowers was in the bottom corner, looking fresh out of an Akademi High Memorial Service. After all, 3 students had been pronounced dead.

"And her house is nicer than mine too," Saitama grumbled. "Just fantastic."

Ayano served Saitama and Genos some green tea, in small white mugs.

"Thanks," Saitama said, sipping his tea.

Ayano sat opposite to the males, her own cup of tea in front of her. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Saitama cleared his throat. "You live by yourself?"

Ayano nodded.

"What about your parents?" Saitama asked.

"Business trip." Ayano answered.

"Oh," Saitama said. "Any siblings?"

"No." Ayano said.

"So it really is just you, huh?" Saitama asked. "Wow… you're pretty independent."

"Thank you." Ayano replied.

Genos stared at his tea. He had a question of his own, but suddenly, his phone rang.

"Excuse me." he said, getting up. He walked away to answer the phone. Ayano and Saitama waited in yet another awkward silence.

The cyborg soon returned.

"Master, Ayano," Genos said. "For some reason, the Hero Association wants me to come in. I will meet you two at Master Saitama's apartment later."

"Okay," Saitama said, waving a hand. "Maybe you're getting fired."

He laughed crudely at his own joke. Genos then left the house. Another silence surrounded the two.

"So…" Saitama scratched his head. "Why do you think he got called in?"

Ayano shrugged. More silence.

Saitama sighed. While he found Genos' commentary and unnecessary evaluations to be annoying, he wasn't sure he appreciated Ayano's never-ending silence, either. Usually, Saitama wasn't the one to carry a conversation, but with Ayano, it was a different story. He had to work double-time to even get her to make any sort of vocal noise.

"Man, this is awkward," he coughed. "Wanna watch some TV?"

* * *

Genos arrived at the Hero Association building at last, suitcase in hand. The sun was starting to set. The rays of sunlight bled through the windows all around the building. The marble floor glimmered as Genos stepped over an imprint of the Hero Association logo.

"Ah," an old man's voice said. "You must be Genos."

Genos turned and faced an elderly man standing in the corner. He had a hunch in his back, silver hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light-coloured pants, and Tai Chi slippers.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," the man said. "I'm Bang."

_Class S rank 4_, Genos thought, _aka Silver Fang. He possesses true skill. _

"The Association called me in," Genos said.

"Everyone else is over at headquarters," Bang explained. "This branch office is empty now. Every Class S hero got the call to come here, but you and I are the only ones who showed up."

"Why is that?" Genos asked.

"Perhaps this branch is too far away," Bang answered, "or perhaps they are too busy. Of course, some of the more cold-blooded ones just don't bother. Though, I am surprised Goddess isn't here. Like us, she lives in City Z. Out of all the Class S heroes, she has to be the most dedicated to her job."

"Goddess," Genos repeated. "She is Class S rank 2, am I correct?"

"Indeed," Bang replied. "You should've met her. She likes to introduce herself to all new Class S heroes."

"I'm afraid I have not met her," Genos responded.

"Hmm," Bang mused. "How odd. She has been strangely distant these past few weeks." He coughed. "Anyway, we are getting off-topic. Us S Class heroes are only called when there is an impossible problem to deal with, and today's dilemma is no exception. The threat level is dragon, meaning it's a worse case scenario. In 35 minutes, a huge meteorite will strike City Z. Us Class S heroes were called to see if we could do anything about it."

Genos tch-ed. "Meteor?"

"Apparently, it suddenly changed paths," Bang continued. "The new trajectory means the end for us. The impact will wipe out City Z. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do this time. You should think about evacuating with your loved ones."

"Do the citizens know?" Genos asked.

"I was told the Association would send out an evacuation orders thirty minutes before it hits," Bang answered.

Right on cue, alarm sirens began going off.

"_Attention_," a woman's voice boomed. "_This is an important announcement from the Hero Association._"

Bang chuckled. "People are surely going to panic."

"And you, old fellow?" Genos asked.

"Old fellow, is it?" Bang asked. "I told you, call me Bang."

"You are not evacuating?" Genos asked.

"There's a dojo for martial arts here that's been in my family for generations," Bang said. "I cannot abandon it."

He moved his arms around, creating a series of movements.

"Fist of flowing water, crushed rock," he said. "Have you heard of it?"

But Genos was already gone.

* * *

To say City Z Suburbia was in a panic would be an understatement. Various Akademi High students were running around and screaming. Others were throwing as many valuables into their car as they could. A few students had passed out.

"Holy crap," Saitama muttered to Ayano. "They don't look too happy."

Ayano didn't respond. She saw the vice president of the Student Council, as well as the Class A rank 2 hero, 'Black Turtle', whose real name was Kuroko Kamenga, put a megaphone to her lips. The serious girl had a pair of glasses and long, straight, black hair to match her grim expression.

"Everyone, calm down!" she ordered. "We need to evacuate in a safe and orderly fashion!"

Some students stopped and stared at her.

"Me and the other Student Council members will aid those in need," Kuroko continued. "Does anyone need help?"

"I do," a shrill voice answered. "My bags can't carry themselves!"

The voice belonged to president of the Drama Club, Kizana Sunobu, who was surrounded by a ridiculous number of duffel bags. She had purple twin-drills held up by two red roses, and matching purple eyes. She was wearing a long, glittery, purple coat that was not appropriate at all for an evacuation.

Kuroko adjusted her glasses. "With all due respect, Miss Sunobu, you should lighten your load. Those bags will slow you down."

"Excuse me?" Kizana screeched. "I refuse to leave my darlings behind!"

While Kizana continued causing drama worthy of her club, Ayano helped some of her fellow students. She carried Midori's favourite Miyuki figurine, which was a metre and a half long for some reason, and put Kuu's bag over her shoulder. She kept gazing up at the meteor. While the thing would throw a wrench in her plans, it wouldn't stop her from getting stronger.

Ayano turned back to her sensei, who was walking away.

"Master!" she exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"Well," he gazed at the sky, "someone's gotta stop that thing."

Ayano held up a hand, her voice croaking.

"See ya later, Ayano," Saitama said. "Protect these kids."

He ran off at light-speed. Ayano stared at where he'd just been for a few moments, before regaining her composure. After all, she was lugging around tons of baggage. Despite that, a weight seemed to come off her shoulders. If Saitama was going after that meteor, it didn't stand a chance. Perhaps the city would be saved. Ayano had no feelings, but it would still be a shame to lose City Z.

Ayano noticed Taro Yamada trying to drag his bag along the ground. Raibaru was carrying a bag over her shoulder. Ayano walked over to Taro, and hoisted his bag off the ground.

Taro blushed. "Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome, Senpai," Ayano said.

Taro sighed, miserably. "This is awful, Yan-chan. First, Unagi, Osana and Asu died, Saki became a psychopath, and now a freaking meteor is about to crash on my town!"

"It's okay, Senpai…" a quiet voice said, beside him. "We'll get out of here safely."

The voice belonged to Amai Odayaka, who was holding a plastic container full of cupcakes, probably in order to calm people down. She offered one to Taro.

"Thanks, Amai-chan," he said, smiling weakly. He bit into the cupcake. "Wow, this is really good…"

Amai blushed. "Thank you."

Ayano stared at the meteor. The fiery red rock was getting closer and closer. An instinct inside her told her to brace herself.

"Yan-chan!" Midori grabbed her shoulder. "We've gotta go! If we stay here any longer, it's game over!"

"You go," Ayano told her. "I have to help more people."

"Ayano!" Midori cried.

And then the meteor exploded.

A blue explosion shattered across the heavens, clearing the skies. There was a complete silence as the students stared up at the heavens. Then, fiery pieces of rock began to rain down from the sky, headed straight towards the suburbia. Students started to scream and panic once again. Kizana tripped over her own cloak, and fell on her side. A flaming rock came soaring towards her.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm too beautiful to die!"

Ayano pulled out a sword. She took a step towards Kizana.

"A-Ayano, no," Kuu stammered, grabbing her friend's arm. Her voice was full of concern, for the first time ever. "You'll die!"

Ayano ignored her, and raced towards the president of the Drama Club.

"Ayano!" Kuu shouted.

Kizana screamed once more. And then Ayano was in front of her. The hero sliced the rock with her sword, shattering it into fiery dust.

"Ba… ba…" Kizana's voice trailed off. Ayano was already gone, racing towards another flaming rock. Like its former, the rock was shattered into dust.

"Oh my God…" Taro gasped, getting out of his stupor. "She shattered them!"

"Whoa…" Amai blinked. "She's amazing…!"

"Go Yan-chan!" Midori cheered.

More and more rocks came flying towards the suburbia. Ayano kept on her emotionless face. No, she didn't care about this town, or these people. But she did care about her image. She needed these people to _love _her.

Ayano jumped into the air, destroying another rock with a BOOM! Her arms had some harsh burns, and her eyes were watering from the heat, but they weren't enough to stop her. By now, the other students were standing up and cheering for her. Even the Student Council was impressed by her work.

"That's the one she mentioned, isn't it?" Kuroko asked Shiromi.

The silver-haired girl nodded. "Yep, that's her, alright."

Ayano saw quite a large rock approaching. It was the biggest one yet.

Kuu gasped. "Will she be strong enough to stop it?"

"Of course she will!" Midori chirped. "She's Yan-chan, a hero!"

Ayano's hands glowed red. Small, red lines appeared all over her skin. They weren't veins, Ayano knew that much. They wrapped around the sword, as well. She gazed at the flaming rock, and jumped into the air. With one mighty slash, the rock exploded into bright orange dust. Ayano fell from the sky, landing safely. Her clothes were burned and her skin was red, but she was alive.

There was a silence. Then the students cheered and clapped like it was the end of a concert. Ayano wiped the ash off her forehead, arms stinging. Her work here was done.

"I thought she was just some quiet girl," a male student named Otohiko Meichi commented, waking up from being unconscious. "But she's amazing!"

"Yeah, Yan-chan's amazing!" Taro agreed. He gasped. "Hey, maybe Yan-chan should be her hero name!"

The other students looked at each other.

"Has a cute ring to it, I suppose..." Kizana muttered.

A chorus of agreement arose from the other students.

"Yan-chan!" they chanted. "Yan-chan!"

* * *

"_Although City Z was able to avoid total destruction from the meteor, the city was still relentlessly devastated, with the destructive effects of the giant fireballs visible everywhere. According to…_"

"Look at this," Genos muttered, glaring at the TV screen. "If only the Hero Association had called you to help instead of me, Master. If you had been assigned to work with Metal Knight, all the damage caused could've easily been minimised."

"But you said that Metal Knight guy wasn't interested in helping at all, didn't you?" Saitama asked, looking up from his manga. He sat up. "So stop worrying about it. I think we kept the damage to a minimum. Since no one died, we should call it a win."

Genos frowned, a shadow passing over his face. Saitama was right. If he hadn't shattered the meteor, the shockwave would've destroyed the city. His punch had been nothing short of a miracle.

"After all, City Z Suburbia was almost completely undamaged, thanks to Ayano," Saitama said, nodding at his female disciple. "So we all put our part in."

Ayano nodded back. Thanks to the whole meteor incident, she was very popular at Akademi.

"By the way," Saitama asked, "do you think what happened moved us up in the ranking?"

"Yes," Genos answered. "In fact, it did. I progressed from Class S rank 18 to 17. Metal Knight moved up from rank 8 to 7. Ayano moved up from Class B rank 86 to rank 10."

"Whoa, rank _10_?" Saitama turned to Ayano. "That's pretty freakin' impressive!"

Ayano smiled. "Thank you, Master."

"And as for you, Master," Genos turned to Saitama, "you shot up from Class C rank 342 to rank 5."

"Rank 5?!" Saitama shouted. "Rank 342 to 5? Whoa, what the Hell?! That's crazy!"

"Well," Genos smiled, "honestly, your performance was worthy of Class A, or even Class S. I mean, the threat level to this event was dragon."

"Yeah?" Saitama asked.

"If there had been no damage, I am sure you would be at Class S rank 5," Genos continued. "Smashing the meteor alone would earn a jump from Class C to Class A. But… I think the Hero Association must have assumed that Metal Knight and I played a big role in the tide of events that occurred." He paused. "This is a similar case for Ayano. Her performance was definitely worthy of at least the upper ranks of Class A, maybe even Class S. However, since there were some other Class A heroes there, the Association assumed they assisted her."

Ayano nodded in agreement. If she'd been the only hero there, she'd be in Class S for sure. Still, the A Class heroes had helped, just a little bit. She had to admit that much. She stared at the bandages on her arms. Even if she still wasn't in Class A, her popularity and reputation had skyrocketed. She was now one of the most popular students at school.

"By the way, they always refer to threat levels as 'demon', or 'tiger', and stuff," Saitama said. "Does that actually mean anything?"

Genos nodded. "It does. Tiger: a crisis threatening massive loss of life. Demon: a crisis threatening to hold the functioning of an entire city. Dragon: a crisis threatening the destruction of multiple cities. God: a crisis threatening human extinction."

Saitama read over an official threat level guide. "Wow. I had no idea."

"I believe that heroes normally take these threat levels into consideration when deciding whether or not to respond to a call," Genos said. He gave Saitama a small smile. "But I guess such things do not matter to you."

"Of course they don't," Saitama waved it off. "If heroes run away, who's left to help?"

Ayano almost smiled. Despite everything, she had a twisted sort of respect for Saitama. Once she got strong enough, she hoped to engage in combat with him one day. Defeating him would be her ultimate ascension to godhood.

Meanwhile, Genos was writing Saitama's 'words of wisdom'.

"Well, anyway," Saitama shrugged, "it wasn't much for such a huge jump in rankings. Right." He stood up. "I'll be out for a bit."

"You are going out, Master?" Genos asked. "Hold on, Ayano and myself will come with you!"

"You guys stay here," Saitama said, adjusting his belt. "If something heroic happens, you'll get all the credit again."

Genos watched his master leave, an astonished look on his face.

"Master is truly incredible," he commented.

"Indeed." Ayano agreed.

There was a silence.

"Excuse me, Genos," Ayano spoke up. "Since you had to leave my house early, how about I treat you to some takoyaki to make up for it? We can celebrate our increase in ranks."

Genos nodded. "Very well. It's almost lunchtime anyway."

* * *

Genos and Ayano made their way to a takoyaki stand. Ayano paid for the takoyaki and sat beside Genos in some fancy seating. They ate their takoyaki in silence.

"Master is quite incredible," Ayano said, after a while. She hadn't touched much of her takoyaki, since she still didn't enjoy eating. She'd only had enough to look 'normal'. After all, going out for lunch was what normal people did, right?

"Indeed," Genos said. He looked up from his food. "When we first met, it seemed you already knew Master beforehand. Where did you meet him?"

"Walking to school, a week before I met you," Ayano responded. "He saved me from a monster."

"I see," Genos said. "You attend Akademi High, yes?"

Ayano nodded.

"It is said to be the most famous and one of the best schools on the entire planet," Genos said. "Apparently, Traveller attended the school when she was a teenager."

"Traveller," Ayano repeated, quietly.

"You know who she is, yes?" Genos asked.

"Yes," Ayano said. "She was a well-known vigilante, and is considered to be one of the first superheroes, I believe. Her father founded Akademi High."

"She is said to be worthy of S Class rank 1," Genos added. "However, around ten years ago, she mysteriously disappeared, and no one has seen her since. Some speculate that she is dead, while others believe she is still travelling the planet, looking for something. Or… someone."

Ayano frowned. If Traveller really was worthy of S Class rank 1, Ayano would have to keep an eye out for her. She could be just as much of a threat as Saitama himself. There were plenty of rumours about Traveller at school, after all. If Ayano could do some more digging…

"I battled Master Saitama the other day," Genos admitted. "He did not take the battle seriously, while I put my all into it. In the end, he only showed me a glimpse of his true power. I want to get stronger, Yan-chan. While I deeply respect Master Saitama, sometimes it seems he doesn't really care."

"I understand," Ayano replied. "You are strong in a different way than he is, Genos. You are a cyborg. When it comes to physical strength, there isn't much he can teach you, since he's on an entirely different level."

Genos stared at her.

Ayano bowed her head. "I don't mean to offend you, I am only stating the truth."

"You are lucky," Genos said, begrudgingly. "You are a human, like him. He can 'assist' you in that way."

"I mainly do training by myself," Ayano said. "Saitama gives me advice. But I believe that while having immense physical strength is important, having intelligence is also mandatory to be a powerful hero."

"Indeed," Genos agreed. "You seem to be quite powerful already. If you keep it up, you will be in Class S in no time."

"Thank you," Ayano said. "And to you too. Your rank will increase."

"It is a pleasure to work alongside you," Genos replied, "even if I sometimes do consider you to be a rival."

"Of course," Ayano said. She held up a cup of water. "Cheers, to being rivals."

"Yes," Genos grinned, "cheers."

They clinked their drinks together.

"Will you follow Master Saitama, no matter how much the public detests him?" Genos asked.

"Yes," Ayano said. "Absolutely."

Genos nodded. "I am glad we are on the same page."

_Still_, Genos thought, _there is something strange about her. She seems to be an ordinary girl, according to my scans. But that still doesn't explain why she didn't appear on my sensors when we first met. She is definitely hiding something. _


	8. The Deep Sea King

**A/N: My goodness, you guys... this chapter has gone under so much revision. I've re-written the ending scene like ten times lol. I also changed the way texts are written so it doesn't look awkward. ;p Happy reading! **

* * *

Charm.

When it came to being popular, having charm was essential. Now that Ayano was one of the most popular students at Akademi, she needed to learn how to be charming. That is why she was spending her Saturday morning lying on the couch, reading a romance manga called _Cherry Touch_. It was quite lewd to say the least. Not that being lewd bothered Ayano. This manga was quite useful, actually. It was teaching her all about manipulating others.

Unfortunately, her session was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ayano put down her manga and went to go and answer the door.

Standing there was a tall, slim and curvaceous woman with dark green hair styled into a bob. She was wearing a dark green form-fitting dress, a long, white fur coat, and thigh-high black boots. She had bright green eyes.

The B Class rank 1 hero, Blizzard of Hell.

"Miss Blizzard of Hell," Ayano greeted politely, bowing. "How can I help you?"

Standing beside the woman was a large, tall man with a huge chin. There was another man with long, light-brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and large eyelashes. Then a teen boy who looked around 14. He had short, silver hair and eyes, a strand of hair going down the centre of his forehead. The men wore standard black business suits, while the boy was wearing a black and grey vest over a long-sleeved blue undershirt with a brown tie. Dark brown dress shoes with red laces and a silver watch on his hand finished the look. He had a smug grin on his face, as if he owned the entire suburbia.

From what Ayano had heard from Info-chan, the large man was known as Mountain Ape, B Class rank 4, the man with eyelashes was called, well, Eyelashes, B Class rank 3, and the teen boy was Remarkable, B Class rank 2.

"Hero Yan-chan," Blizzard of Hell replied. "This is my co-leader, Remarkable, and our associates, Mountain Ape and Eyelashes. As you should know, we are apart of the Blizzard Group, a faction in Class B."

"Ideally, you should've introduced yourself to Miss Blizzard and myself as soon as you got into Class B," Remarkable said curtly. "It's a mandatory courtesy."

"My apologies," Ayano bowed. "I was preoccupied."

"We will let you off the hook," Blizzard said, "for we would like to offer you a place in the Blizzard Group, Miss Yan-chan."

"You want me to join?" Ayano asked.

"Indeed," Blizzard nodded. "We only invite heroes we see potential in. Join us, and we will let you have a high-ranking position in Class B."

"Or you can hang out at the bottom of Class C," Remarkable chortled. "Your choice."

Ayano dipped her head. "Please excuse me for a moment. I need to think on this matter."

The men looked like they were about to protest, but Blizzard raised a hand.

"Let her go," she said. "You know what to do if she refuses."

They nodded in unanimous agreement, while Remarkable kept smirking. Ayano closed the front door, and walked a few steps away. She pulled out her phone.

...

_Ayano: Tell me everything you know about Blizzard of Hell, Remarkable, and their group. _

_Info-chan: _

_Sure thing. _

_Blizzard of Hell, Class B rank 1. _

_Her real name is Fubuki, and she is the younger sister of the S Class hero Tornado of Terror. _

_She is an 'esper', a person with psychic powers. While she is not the most powerful esper, she is still rather formidable. She, alongside the B Class rank 2 hero Remarkable, is the leader of the B Class hero faction known as the 'Blizzard Group'. I believe they founded the group together to get back at their S-Class sisters._

_Remarkable, Class B rank 2. _

_His real name is Kencho Saikou, and he is the younger brother of the S Class hero Goddess. He and his sister are known as the 'Saikou Siblings'. His sister is the heiress to Saikou Corp, and Kencho was conceived with the sole purpose of being a 'back-up' if something happens to his sister._

_Fubuki and Kencho are both notorious 'rookie-crushers'. If an upcoming B Class hero is threatening to outrank them, they will attempt to either recruit them into their group or fight them, and force them into submission. _

_I'm assuming that since you're currently B Class rank 9, they are trying to recruit you? _

_Ayano: _

_Yes._

_Info-chan: _

_I see. Don't join their group. You won't be able to advance to Class A if you do. However, I advise that you don't kill Fubuki, either. If you do, her sister will find out, and she will definitely kill you. Her sister is the most powerful esper alive, and at your current skill level, you will not be able to defeat her. As for Kencho, Goddess will likely take offence to his death, so I don't recommended killing him either._

_Ayano: _

_I see. Thank you._

_Info-chan:_

_The Guardians, aka the Student Council, are the same. That's Goddess' Group in case you're wondering. Don't kill any of them, or Goddess herself will make your life Hell. _

_Ayano: _

_Understood. _

_Info-chan: _

_Pleasure doing business with you._

_..._

Ayano put her phone away and went back outside, facing her fellow Class B heroes. She dipped her head politely.

"Miss Blizzard, Mr. Remarkable," she said. "While I very much appreciate the offer to join the Blizzard Group, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Blizzard coughed. "Excuse me?"

"How dare you refuse the offer to join our group!" Eyelashes growled. "We out-rank you, and we can very easily send you to the bottom of Class C!"

"I don't mean to cause trouble," Ayano bowed, reassuringly. "I just-"

"No, I see how it is," Remarkable spoke up. "You think you're too good for us, don't you, _Aishi_?"

Ayano raised a hand. "I-"

"Alright, boys," Remarkable said, flipping his hair. "Let's teach her a lesson."

The three males lunged towards Ayano. She jumped out of the way, landing on the footpath. Remarkable pulled out a taser, with the Saikou logo on it. He flipped it between his fingers, before approaching Ayano once more. She thought about the rumours she'd heard about him. He was notoriously snide and smug, and he'd founded the Blizzard Group alongside Blizzard of Hell, who seemed to be the only hero he respected. Or perhaps, it was because Blizzard was the only one who _understood _him.

Ayano avoided a blast from his taser, pulling out a dagger. She clashed his taser with her dagger. Ayano scowled, narrowly avoiding another shock. From behind, Mountain Ape was about to get the jump on her. Ayano smirked. She waited until Mountain Ape was about to grab her, when she suddenly moved. She re-appeared behind the large man, and kicked him in the head. He crashed into Kencho, who accidentally tasered him.

"My turn!" Eyelashes yelled. He pulled out a pair of eyelash curlers, and turned them into claws. He scratched Ayano just below her eye, causing her to twitch. He then battled with her, and she used her dagger to cut his hands. He cried out as she kicked him in the stomach. His face collided with a hedge.

Kencho glowered at her, re-adjusting his taser. "Pfft, you're pathetic. Can't believe the Association lets mutts like you in."

Ayano turned around and clashed with his taser again. He kept a smug grin on.

"You've got nothing on me," he told her. "You're just a waste of space. You should be glad you even made it into the Association at all."

Ayano slashed him furiously across the chest with her dagger. He fumbled backwards onto the road, clenching up his vest in a fist. Ayano pointed her dagger at him.

Blizzard glared at her. She raised a hand, surrounding herself in light-blue energy. "Hellstorm!"

Ayano grabbed onto her shirt as wind began to blow. She felt herself falling over. She tumbled across the ground, unable to control her body. Rocks, pebbles, and other such things surrounded her in a strong tornado. Ayano gritted her teeth as a rock scratched her arm, and pebbles banged on her head. She scowled, and dug her dagger into the road, keeping her in place. Slowly, she slipped through the raging winds. It felt like she was walking through mud. Or a blender, with all the rocks cutting her up. She finally found the eye of the, well, blizzard. She raced towards Blizzard, dagger raised. The esper held up her arms, sending a multitude of rocks flying straight for Ayano.

Ayano whipped around, batting off some of the rocks, while others managed to slash at her clothes. She clenched her fists, coughing up blood. Her clothes were ruined, and her legs felt awful. She wanted to dispose of that annoying esper, but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Tornado. But she wasn't going to let Blizzard - Fubuki - stop her from ranking up.

Ayano felt her hands turn red, as well as her eyes. Red lines appeared around her arms. Ayano raised her hands, and saw the lines fall off her arm, and swirl around in the air. Ayano realised they were some kind of string.

Ayano focused, and sensed the string moving, like it was part of her body. She sent the string towards Fubuki. The esper gave it a wary stare. With her psychokinesis, she floated away from it. But the string was fast, too. A bit of it wrapped around Fubuki's arm. Ayano could now sense her feelings, her thoughts, her memories. Ayano focused some more, and a psychotic grin surfaced on her face. Emotions were easy to manipulate. Now Ayano could break all of those thoughts the esper had.

The string glowed red. Fubuki cried out in agony, grabbing her hair in a tight-fist. She desperately pulled out a box-cutter, and sliced the string away. Ayano flinched. The string disappeared.

Fubuki glowered at the teen, breathing heavily. "I don't know what that was, but it wasn't enough to stop me."

She prepared to attack again, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. Fubuki lowered her arms and and answered the phone. A scowl passed over her face.

"Our fight will be put on hold for the moment," the esper informed Ayano. "The Hero Association has a job for me."

She stared at the fallen members of her group. "Come along. We have a job to do."

The three males got up, limping from their injuries. Kencho walked ahead, pretending he wasn't injured. The other two followed their leaders, leaving Ayano standing in the middle of the road. The teen girl wiped the blood off her dagger. She vowed that she'd have her revenge on the Blizzard Group. Even if she couldn't kill Fubuki herself, she'd make her pay.

Ayano glanced at her hands. These string abilities. She didn't understand them yet, but she could tell, they were going to come in handy. She let a cackle escape her lips.

Her laughter was interrupted by her own phone ringing. Ayano picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ayano," Genos' voice. Ayano could hear the sound of the Association's warning in the background. "In case you are not aware, a group of monsters known as the Sea Folk are currently attacking City J. Master and myself are on the way there now. Will you be coming along as well?"

"Yes," Ayano responded, fist tightening. "I might be late, though. I have to take care of something."

"I see," Genos replied. "In that case I will see you there."

He hung up. Ayano glanced at her phone, and smirked. Now things were _really_ going to get interesting.

* * *

Shiromi Torayoshi glanced at her phone, and grinned. The threat level for these 'Sea Folk' had been increased from Tiger to Demon, and the denizens had been encouraged to evacuate to a safe shelter. Shiromi had been called in to fight these Sea Folk herself. Well, Sea King, now. He was the last one left. Shiromi felt kind of honoured. She loved seafood, especially when it was alive.

But the Sea King wasn't the only reason she'd come here. No. There was another monster roaming around.

She grinned. Standing from her spot in the middle of the street, she could smell the fish from a mile away.

"Have I ever told you how much I love seafood?" she asked, facing the Deep Sea King himself. Sporting an aquamarine colour, he was a large, muscular humanoid being with dark skin covering his arms, legs and back with his chest and stomach being a lighter colour. He had fins on the side of his face, sharp eyes and large fangs. He had a small pink oval over each eye, similar to eyebrows, and another at the corner of his eyes. He wore a red speedo, a large, fur-trimmed cape held together at his chest with a clasp in the shape of a fish head, and an ornate crown. He reminded Shiromi of a clown. An ugly one, at that.

He towered over Shiromi, casting a shadow onto nearby cars.

"Oh," he said, in a deep tone. "You actually spotted me. What a shame, I love the element of surprise."

"So do I," Shiromi agreed. "Though, if you really wanna sneak up on someone, you'll need to do something about that body odor."

The Deep Sea King chuckled. "You're an interesting one. What is your name, surface dweller?"

"Call me Shiromi, or White Tiger, if you're into hero names. Doesn't matter to me," Shiromi answered, nonchalantly. She pulled out a stapler. "You like staplers?"

"Hmm?" the monster asked.

"I eat my food with staplers sometimes," Shiromi told him. "Makes the food more exciting. You never know when you might accidentally bite into a staple."

"What are you going on about?" the Deep Sea King asked.

"Oh, y'know," Shiromi shrugged. "Just distracting you from the bomb I placed on your ear."

"What?" the monster demanded. He felt his ear. "Hang on, there's no-"

His face curled up. Shiromi had leapt into the air, and stapled the stapler into his eye. While he was distracted by that, she wrapped a skipping rope around his neck, and dragged him down.

He let out a roar of pure rage. "You little brat!"

He pulled the stapler out of his bleeding eye, and fixed his torn muscles. He raced towards Shiromi, who jumped in the other direction. She threw a bath bomb at his head, covering his face in strawberry-scented powder. He coughed, as Shiromi re-appeared in front of him, a screwdriver in hand. She plunged the screwdriver into his other eye. He turned away, covering his face with a webbed hand. He coughed, muttering a curse.

Then he turned back to face Shiromi, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I think I've had enough of you and your silly little toys, Shiromi," he said. "Time to die!"

Shiromi kept her relaxed expression on as she held up a hand. "Sorry buddy, I've got bigger fish to fry. You can have some fun with Puri-Puri Prisoner."

The Deep Sea King tilted his head. "What do you-"

He was interrupted by the S-Class hero in question punching him from behind. The monster turned and gazed at him curiously.

"I won't let you hurt any more of my boys!" Puri-Puri Prisoner shouted. A certain villain was in the background, arms folded.

"How pathetic," Sonic muttered, tugging at his prison jumpsuit. "I could easily beat all of these idiots. That White Tiger hero wasn't even using proper weapons."

"Who said staplers can't be weapons?" Shiromi asked, popping out right beside him.

"Where did you come from?!" Sonic demanded.

"The uterus, 'course," Shiromi responded. "Catch ya later, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic."

She walked away, arms resting behind her head. Sonic just stared at her, and frowned. Shiromi continued walking, keeping an eye out for that girl. She sniffed the air. Rain was coming, anytime soon. Shiromi grinned. She was getting closer.

* * *

Gentle rainfall.

It set the mood quite well. Fubuki had watched movies where people died. During the death scene, there was always rain. It brought a sense of sadness, emptiness, hopelessness. The deceased would never open their eyes again. It was over, forever. But the rain would continue pouring. It was a cycle, after all. Much like life and death.

That's what Fubuki thought of, looking down at the deceased Eyelashes. She didn't even know how it happened. One second he had been alive, next, he was dead, bleeding from a large wound in his chest. She cursed herself. She'd looked away for too long; she'd been focused on that sea monster. Now, her associate was dead.

Other members of the group were mourning as well. Her co-leader had gone quiet. Though he'd been occasionally condescending towards Eyelashes, Fubuki knew he'd cared for him. Lily of the three section staff was crying as well. Even Mountain Ape was shedding a few tears.

Who would do such a thing?

Ayano Aishi smirked, watching Fubuki wipe her eyes. The teen slipped into the shadows, letting the rain wash the blood off her knife. Now that her little job was done, she could finally go and fight the Deep Sea King. She crept low to the ground, her school skirt dripping water. While getting her school skirt cleaned up would take time, it was her official hero costume, so she'd have to live with it.

"The rain's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Ayano narrowly avoided a knife being thrown at her eye. She turned and faced upwards, and saw White Tiger standing on a building, a calm smile on her face.

"'Sup," Shiromi greeted. "So, you like killin' people? Saw what you did to that B Class guy."

Shiromi held up her phone, which contained a video of Ayano's criminality. Ayano pursed her lips, teeth chattering. She pulled her own knife out.

"Hey there," Shiromi raised her hands. "We don't have to get violent, pal. If you surrender, I won't attack you."

Ayano appeared on the roof, knife raised above her head.

Shiromi chuckled. "Alright then, bud. We'll do it your way."

Just as Ayano was about to thrust her knife, Shiromi disappeared. The silver-haired girl re-appeared behind Ayano, and bumped her off the roof, using her hips. Ayano plummeted towards the ground. She used a sword to dig into the outside of a building, stopping her fall. Shiromi popped out right in front of her, a can of pepper spray in her hand.

"See ya," Shiromi said.

Ayano scrambled out of the way, her grip tightening on her sword. She pulled it out of the wall, and charged towards Shiromi. Shiromi threw a bath bomb at her. Due to the rain pouring down, Ayano's face was covered in pink, strawberry-scented goop that wouldn't come off easily.

Shiromi aimed the pepper spray at Ayano's face. She sprayed it, causing Ayano to flail backwards in pain. She fell to her knees. Shiromi pulled out a pair of glowing handcuffs, and kneeled down beside the psychopath. Suddenly, Ayano, eyes glowing red, whipped out and kicked Shiromi in the side. Shiromi dropped the handcuffs. Ayano stood back up, red strings flowing around her.

"Ooh," Shiromi commented. "Now _this _is an interesting fight."

She twirled past the strings, approaching Ayano at a fast rate. Ayano took a few steps backwards, knees bent. She couldn't lose focus, no matter what. Shiromi pulled out a frying pan, and speedily aimed the thing at Ayano's head. Ayano blinked, but it was too late. She got hit in the head, sending her into the wall. Blood dribbled out of her mouth, and down her cheeks. Her body went slack.

"Heh," Shiromi crossed her arms. "Look like we're done with-"

Two red strings wrapped around her arms. Shiromi's head began pounding, and her smile became forced.

"Oh, God…" she began to cackle. "Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!"

She continued her mad laughter, and fell to her side, dropping her phone. Ayano's eyes flickered open, and a smirk of satisfaction appeared on her face.

"AGONY!" Shiromi screamed, rolling around. "OH, THE AGONY! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE FELT LIKE THIS!"

Ayano's knife fitted between her fingers. Her body felt broken, but she was somehow still moving. She stood above the almost-broken Shiromi, and crushed her phone beneath her foot. She scanned the girl, and destroyed any other technology she had on her, just in case. To her surprise, she had a lot. It was suitable for a machine-type hero, she supposed.

Shiromi gave her a crazed grin. "Gonna kill me, huh? Ahahaha… oh, well. It was gonna happen eventually…"

Ayano held the knife above her head. She hesitated. She remembered the warning Info-chan had given her: _don't kill any of the Student Council. _The president would make her life a living Hell. How that infuriated Yan-chan. But she'd have to oblige. Right now, things were hard enough.

Ayano glowered down at Shiromi, resentful. She couldn't just let her go, either. She knew what Ayano had done.

Ayano held out her strings, mildly curious as they wrapped around Shiromi's head. "Let's see what I can do here..."

Everything went red, and then she was somewhere else. A large, white empty space. There were boxes that looked like flat-screens floating around. Ayano gazed at them, and gasped. They were Shiromi's memories. She saw memories of her at school, with the other Student Council Members, stalking a student….

Ayano touched one of the memories, and felt herself being pulled into it, like a vortex. She stood back before she got sucked in, and frowned. She wondered…

Ayano pulled out a knife, and slashed through the memory of her battle with Shiromi, then the memory of her witnessing Ayano killing Eyelashes. There was a silence. Then everything went white.

Ayano blinked. She was back in the real world. She felt… funny. Sick, kind of funny. She wasn't totally sure what was happening… had she removed the memory from herself as well? She tried to think, but then her head started pounding. She flinched, grabbing her forehead.

Shiromi chuckled, rubbing her head. "Huh... how'd I end up here?" She sat up, and stared at Ayano. "Hey, it's you… you did something to me, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayano replied, dumbly.

"Whenever people say that, they usually do know what they're talking about," Shiromi retorted.

"I'm... going now," Ayano said, standing up.

_Where am I again...?_ She wondered to herself.

"Hey, wait a sec," Shiromi held out a hand. "You did something to my… oh, wait-"

She was interrupted by an explosion in the distance that shook the Earth. Ayano turned around. The evacuation shelter had a steaming hole in its roof.

She turned back to Shiromi, but all she got was another bath-bomb aimed at her face. Ayano coughed up strawberry-scented dust. She blinked. Shiromi was gone.

Ayano shook her head, her memory slowly coming back. Deep Sea King. Battle with Shiromi. The Blizzard Group. She thoroughly searched the area, but couldn't find Shiromi anywhere. The clever girl had made her escape. Ayano cursed herself. Shiromi would have to wait for another day. For now, she needed to fight the Deep Sea King.

She raced towards the Evacuation shelter, knife in hand. She didn't know how much energy she had left, but she had to make it last.

When she was certain Ayano was gone, Shiromi crawled out of her hiding place. She coughed up a lot of blood.

_Dammit…_ she cursed. _That girl did something to me… oh well… guess I'll figure it out eventually... _

She smiled, as the world blacked out.

* * *

Saitama glanced at his phone, shortly after Mumen Rider departed. He had no idea where Genos was, and Ayano was supposedly running late. He hadn't heard from her at all. He decided to ring her.

"Where are you?" he asked, as she picked up.

"I'm almost at the shelter, where the Deep Sea King is," she answered. "My apologies, Master. I got held up."

"I'll be there soon, as well," Saitama said. "Keep an eye out for Genos for me."

He hung up, and stared at his phone for a bit. He continued his trek. That's when he stumbled across an unconscious girl in a white uniform.

"Whoa, what the..." he bent down to examine her. "She goes to Ayano's school… maybe she's one of her friends. Better get an ambulance over here."

He called an ambulance, staring at the rainy sky. He wondered if the Deep Sea Whatever-it-was had done this to the girl. Or if it was something else entirely…


	9. Unyielding Justice

**A/N: UwUIllustrator, I usually update this story on Saturday AEST. Sometimes I update it in the morning, sometimes the evening (it depends what I'm doing on that day), but it will usually be updated on Saturday. Thanks for your question. **

* * *

Rain. Cold, wet and dangerous, yet life-sustaining. It could kill as easily as it could give life.

Genos felt spittle draining from his mouth. The rain poured on his exposed flesh, while onlookers watched in horror. He was nearly dead, only a shell of his former self remaining. He'd let his guard down, and paid the price. Now the Deep Sea King would kill him instantly.

"You're a fool," the Deep Sea King cackled, towering above the near-dead cyborg. "But I give you credit for giving me a few scratches." He tapped his pale cheek. "Of course, they've already healed. Now, _die_."

Suddenly, a knife was thrown at the monster. It landed deep in his back.

The Deep King grunted, pulling the knife out of his back. As he did, something lightning-fast slashed across his cheek. He yelped out in pain, grabbing his bleeding cheek. Another blunt object rammed his thick hide, causing more blood to spill.

"Hmm?" he gave the perpetrator a sadistic grin. "Another little snack come to play?"

Ayano wiped the blood off her face, wielding yet another dagger. Genos looked up at her, relieved. She was fashionably late, but luckily she'd arrived just in time to save him from complete annihilation. Her uniform was already stained and covered in muck, which made Genos curious as to what exactly kept her held up.

"Hey, there's someone else over there!" a man shouted, looking over the crowd of people.

"Who is that?" a woman asked.

"I think that's Yan-chan, Class B," said another man. "She defended City Z Suburbia single-handedly against some flaming rocks. She's been rising up the ranks really quickly!"

The Deep Sea King healed the injuries Ayano's weapons had delivered. He turned and glared at her, aiming his fists. She jumped out of the way, hands glowing red. Genos watched her in awe. She really was strong, and quite fast, too. She wasn't lying when she said she'd catch up to himself and Saitama in speed.

"Now you're starting to annoy me," the Deep Sea King growled. "Die, you little brat!"

Ayano dodged a punch that would've shattered her spine. She summoned the strings again, sending them towards the monster. They meekly wrapped around his large arms. Ayano scowled. They were much harder to control on such a large target. Sweat appeared on her brow.

"What are these things?" the monster demanded. He tried to pull them off, only to start screaming in agony. Ayano stood on her two feet, the strings wavering slightly. A small grin appeared on her face. Now she was _really _showing her power.

"What are you?!" the Deep Sea King screamed, glaring at her. "If I known there'd be things like you up here I'd…"

He roared, and whacked Ayano across the side, sending her flying. The strings immediately disappeared.

Genos coughed. "A… Ayano…"

Ayano's body felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. Her ponytail was positively ruined, and her uniform was a wet and bloody mess. She forced herself to stand on shaky knees. The Deep Sea King glowered at her broken form.

"Still not finished?" he asked. "I-"

"JUSTICE CRASH!"

A bike was launched at the monster, bouncing harmlessly off his back. He turned and faced a man wearing an armoured suit; said brown armour was covering his torso and shoulders. He had a black leather suit under the armour and black gauntlets and knee pads. He also had a green bicycle helmet and dark-shaded goggles.

"The cycle is for justice!" the man declared. "Mumen Rider is here!"

_Mumen Rider, Class C rank 1_, Ayano thought, annoyed. _He is going to get in my way._

"You should leave, Mumen Rider," Ayano spoke up, calmly. "You cannot defeat him."

Mumen Rider shook his head. "No! If you get taken down, who will be there to save the day?"

Genos gritted his teeth. "No… you…"

Mumen Rider charged towards the Deep Sea King. The monster easily grabbed his arm, slamming the hero against the ground as if he were a ragdoll. He then tossed him aside like trash. The monster turned back to Genos, grinning sadistically.

"My apologies," he said. "I almost forget to kill you."

"JUSTICE TACKLE!"

Mumen Rider wrapped his arms around the Deep Sea King's waist. It sort of looked like the hero was hugging him rather than tackling him. Ayano would've otherwise laughed at how pathetic it was, but Mumen's Rider sad attempt at an attack had given her an opening. She lunged at the monster from behind, but he turned around at the last second.

"Not again," he grumbled. "I'm finished with you."

He slammed his fist into Ayano, his body tensing up and changing shape. The girl was sent flying in the other direction. She crashed-landed into a sign-post. Safe to say, she wasn't getting up again anytime soon.

"No one expects much," Mumen Rider said, forcing himself to stand. "Not from me. A Class C hero won't be much help. I know that better than anyone. I'm too weak for Class B. I'm not good enough. I know that much. I'm aware that I have no chance of beating you. No one needs to tell me anything like that!"

Ayano coughed up blood. Her eyes struggled to stay open.

"What are you babbling on and on about?" the Deep Sea King asked Mumen Rider. "Begging for your life?"

"And yet," Mumen Rider said, whole body trembling, "It's not about winning or losing! It's about me taking you on, right here, right now!"

Ayano couldn't stay awake anymore. She cursed herself. She still wasn't strong enough. No matter what she did…

She felt someone powerful grab her arm. Saitama.

"Master…" she breathed. "The… monster…"

"C'mon," he said, his voice blurry. "Let's get you to a hospital."

And then everything went black.

* * *

"_How strange… just yesterday, her leg was broken, but now it's almost healed…" _

"_What do you mean…? How did she heal so quickly?"_

"_I have no idea… I took a blood sample, and her biology is completely normal…" _

"_I checked her medical records. Apparently, she has some kind of condition that makes it hard for her to express her emotions. But aside from that, she's a completely ordinary teenage girl…"_

"_Ordinary my ass! What kind of ordinary teen can heal an injury in a day that's supposed to take six to eight weeks?!" _

"_She's an Aishi, right…? Her mother was sent to court 30 years ago for a supposed murder."_

"_Over flimsy evidence. She was proven innocent. What does that have to do with anything?" _

"_I don't know… it's just… weird. She's… a weird girl." _

* * *

Ayano was back at school again. As she walked through the halls, people gave her friendly smiles and waves. Some boys were even blushing. Even Taro himself blushed as she passed his regular spot by the waterfall.

Of course, Ayano had only one destination in mind: the Martial Arts Club. The students there were the strongest in the school, so Ayano was determined to crush them. Naturally, she was interrupted by Midori.

"Hey, Yan-chan!" her friend greeted. "You're like, crazy popular right now!"

Ayano just nodded in response.

"I'm so proud of you!" Midori cheered. "If you work hard enough, you'll be able to reach Class G!"

"Class… G?" Ayano asked.

Midori nodded. "That's where all the best heroes go!"

Ayano sometimes wondered what planet Midori was born on.

After ditching Midori, Ayano made it to the Martial Arts Club.

The room had dark green walls with a light green rim and tatami mats. In the middle of the room was a large grey-green mat, as well as two smaller mats at the front of the room. Three ceiling lights lit the room. The walls were decorated with multiple scrolls of a snowy mountain. Wooden towers were located at the far left and right corners. Opaque windows were located at the back of the room. A changing room was located between the two smaller mats. Four potted bamboo plants were located on both sides of the room and on each side of the changing room.

The leader of the Club, Budo Masuta, stood in front of two students sparring, arms folded. He had dark grey, messy hair and matching grey eyes. He had a white headband with kanji on it, and wore a traditional white karate gi. He wore the red Armband of Leadership on his left arm. Though it wasn't visible, Ayano could tell he had a powerful physique. He was, after all, a disciple of Silver Fang, a Class S hero. He was quite popular, too.

Budo gave Ayano a friendly grin as she walked into the club room. "Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?"

"I'd like to join," Ayano said.

"Interested in joining?" he asked. "We'd be honoured to have a hero with us! All we ask is that you show up at least once a week!"

Ayano nodded, confirming her response.

"Fantastic!" Budo handed her a headband. "You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club! I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know!"

"Is it true that you are a disciple of Silver Fang?" Ayano asked, putting the headband on.

Budo nodded. "Yes I am! I'm his top disciple, actually - not to brag, of course. All of us here are his disciples. You're welcome to become one as well - I can introduce you to him anytime! Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. You can still be apart of the club without being his disciple."

"I already have another teacher, but thank you for the offer," Ayano replied, politely. "Can you teach me how to spar?"

"I sure can!" Budo replied, enthusiastically.

For the next half hour, Budo taught Ayano the basics of martial arts. He was a great teacher, even if he tended to get over zealous at times and shout random Bruce Lee quotes.

"Water stream rock smashing fist!" Budo yelled, waving his hands in a similar fashion to that of a stream. The simple move knocked Ayano onto her feet.

"Bang-sensei taught all of us that move," Budo informed her. "It takes some practice, but I'm sure you'll have it down pat soon enough! You're a fast learner."

"Thank you," Ayano said. She could see Budo was a real threat. Once again, she'd have to be patient. But she would take him down, no matter what.

"I wanna get as good as Raibaru," Mina Rai, another member of the club, commented. "I heard she even beat Bang-sensei himself in a fight!"

"Raibaru?" Ayano asked.

"Raibaru was the former leader of this club," Budo explained. "She also used to be a disciple of Silver Fang - his top disciple, actually."

"She was a mentor to all of us," Juku Ren, another member, added. "And seriously strong! She was known as the Indestructible Rival! Aside from Bang-sensei, no one could beat her!"

"Well," Mina coughed, "_almost_ no one."

There was an awkward silence.

Ayano frowned. She had heard the rumours. If Raibaru really was as strong as they all said, she could be an even bigger threat than Budo.

"Oh, whoa, look at the time!" Budo shouted. "Class is going to start soon! Come on guys, we gotta get ready!"

* * *

Ayano realised talking to Raibaru would be harder than she'd anticipated. The girl was horribly depressed due to the death of Osana. Ayano decided, to get Raibaru's trust, she would become her new best friend.

As soon as the last bell rang and cleaning time was over, Ayano followed Raibaru out to the school's exit.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ayano asked, approaching the friendly-looking girl before she left the school. She had a soft smile, flushed cheeks, pale skin and orange-amber eyes. Her ginger hair was tied back into two slightly curled pigtails. To keep her hair up, she wore ruffled pink and white polka-dotted scrunchies and a purple ribbon. She also wore black shoes with white loose socks. She was a bit shorter than Ayano. Truthfully, appearance-wise it was hard to believe this girl had been the top disciple of Silver Fang. But Ayano knew better than anyone that appearances were deceiving.

"Uh, sure," Raibaru greeted her, quickly. Seemed she was eager to leave the school grounds.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you," Ayano bowed. "I've heard rumours about you being very strong, and I was rather impressed, so I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Ayano, and I am the Class B hero known as 'Yan-chan'."

"Oh, well, thank you," Raibaru smiled, briefly, sadly. "It's nice to meet you, Ayano, but I have to go now."

"Can I walk home with you?" Ayano asked. "I'd like to hear what you have to say about martial arts. Because I'm a hero, I want to learn some tips from you to become a better fighter."

"Well…" Raibaru looked over the school gate, sighing deeply. "I guess so... nothing better to do..."

Ayano walked the whole way home with Raibaru, using charm techniques she picked up from reading _Cherry Touch_. Sure enough, Raibaru was already becoming her friend.

"You joined the Martial Arts Club?" Raibaru asked, trying to smile. "Great! Budo is a great teacher. You'll get stronger in no time." She smiled. "By the way, I never got to tell you, but… that thing you did with the meteor? And your fight with the Deep Sea King? Those were amazing!"

"Thank you," Ayano smiled.

"You're going to be a great hero," Raibaru told her. "I can feel it! Back in the day, I kind of wanted to become a hero myself, but… I don't entirely trust the Hero Association. There's a lot of drama going on there. There's some heroes that just want to become popular, and don't actually care about being heroes. Plus, I... I don't really like the whole class system either. Feels kind of like a medieval thing."

"You were Silver Fang's top disciple," Ayano said, "and the Martial Arts Club members greatly respect you. You were the Indestructible Rival. If you don't mind me asking, why did you quit?"

Raibaru's face creased. "I don't want to talk about it, Ayano. I mean… I haven't... never even really told Osana about it, to be honest. I just want to forget about it and move on."

"I understand," Ayano said, sympathetically. "It was rude of me to ask."

"No, it's fine," Raibaru assured her. "It was a pretty big deal. I let a lot of people down, but… it was for the best."

"Of course," Ayano nodded. "It must've been hard, but it's behind you now. You can look forward to the future."

"Yeah," Raibaru agreed. She beamed. "Thanks for walking with me today. I thought you were going to pester me with annoying questions, but… instead, I made a new friend."

"My pleasure," Ayano returned the beam. "Let's walk together some other time."

Raibaru nodded in agreement. "Maybe I can give you a real lesson next time."

"I would be honoured," Ayano agreed.

* * *

As Ayano got home, she realised she had mail. Not just any mail, however. Fan mail.

Sitting on her couch, Ayano read through the fan mail. She had a surprising amount of it for a B Class hero. Most of it was from teen boys who thought she had it going on. There were a few from girls as well, some asking if she was in a relationship with Genos. Others were just thank you letters. At the very bottom, though, was a letter from a mysterious sender. Ayano opened it up, reading fine blood-red text.

_I know what you did, you bitch. You won't get away with this. _

Ayano tilted her head. She scowled, crumpling up the letter and throwing it in the trash. Words couldn't scare her. Aside from that, there was also a letter from the Hero Association.

She opened it up. A satisfied smirk appeared on her face as she read the contents.

_Yan-chan - Class B, rank 2. _

Ayano turned on her computer, checking the Hero Association's chat forum. A lot of people were bad-mouthing her sensei, calling him a fraud. They were calling him out for taking credit from other heroes. Ayano pursed her lips. She hadn't seen Saitama in a few days, due to hospital visits and catching up with schoolwork. But she was aware of what he'd done. He'd made himself look like a fraud to give all the other heroes credit for defeating the Deep Sea King.

As much as Ayano hated him, she also had a surprising amount of respect for her master. She remembered what Raibaru had said about the Hero Association, and realised that not every hero was as humble as Saitama.

Ayano decided to pay Saitama a visit tonight. After all, it'd been a few days. But before that, there was something she needed to take care of.

Well. Someone.

* * *

A group of executives watched over Saitama as he gained his promotion to Class B.

"So that's Saitama… the one who finished off the Deep Sea King." one said.

"Hmm… what do you think? Some say he's a fraud." another said.

"He set the new world record for the fitness exam, so his physical ability is far from fraudulent." another added.

"Interesting. Though if you want to believe the rumours, he cheated on the written exams too." a fourth pointed out.

"Rumours are just rumours," a man wearing glasses interrupted the executives talking. "It doesn't make any sense to have any doubts about him at this point. The situation before us is that he's wanting to move up. For the time being, why not let him do so? If he's for real, he'll make it in Class B."

The executives unanimously agreed with his point.

"That does remind me," one of them spoke up, "he's not the only hero that's been rising up the ranks lately."

"You mean the Class B Hero, Yan-chan?" another asked.

"That young lady has been getting a lot of attention recently," the be-speckled man said. "Her display of talent during the meteor crisis, and her fight against the Deep Sea King showed that. Plus, doctors reported that her injuries healed at an inhuman rate. She's certainly quite powerful, definitely worthy of Class A. Some say she, too, is a fraud. Others say she has hidden potential."

"She goes to Akademi High," an executive commented, furrowing her brow. "From what I've heard, a lot has been happening there. You've heard about the death of the heroine Osana Najimi, aka Tsundere-chan."

"She was killed by another student in a murder-suicide," said a different executive.

"A murder-suicide, hmm?" Sweet Mask mused, gazing at the man holding up a newspaper. "My condolences go to the young lady's family, but why did you interrupt my acting schedule to inform me about this? I am not affiliated at all with that school."

"Ayano Aishi is almost in Class A," the man replied.

Sweet Mask dipped his head. "Her again, hmm? Interesting. She's been gaining popularity recently. I think we'll need to have another meet-up at some point."

Kuroko Kamenaga gazed at a picture of Ayano Aishi. According to Shiromi, she was dangerous. And now Shiromi was acting even weirder than she usually was. She'd said something about encountering Ayano, and then her memory had gone blank. Interesting.

Whatever the case, Ayano was a threat. Not just to heroes, but to humanity as a whole. But until Kuroko got more orders, she had to wait. Wait and wait and wait.

_Curse you, Saikou… _she thought. _You make us wait for too long. _

* * *

Saitama was feeling quite relieved, making his trek home more enjoyable. Finally, those interviews were finished. They had gone on for way too long. He glanced at the piece of paper in his shorts pocket, certifying that he was now indeed a Class B hero. Well, at least he was catching up to one of his disciples.

Speak of the devil, and Ayano herself walked over to him. She was wearing a large hoodie and floppy pants. It seemed she'd ran all the way here.

"Master," she greeted with a bow. "I heard about your promotion to Class B. Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said. "What's your ranking?"

"Class B rank 2," she answered.

"Hey, not bad," he said. "You're not too far from reaching Class A. Keep it up." He turned and faced a small noodle stand on his side. The smell was incredible.

"That place looks pretty good," he said. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Ayano nodded. She followed him into the stand. It was rather homely, with only a flexible, plastic wall covering the outside.

"Welcome!" the owner exclaimed.

Ayano sat next to Saitama, gazing at all the sizzling delectables in front of her peripheral.

"The house special, please," Saitama said. He faced his female disciple. "What do you want, Ayano?"

"I'll pass," Ayano said.

"Seriously?" Saitama asked. "I swear I've never seen you eat anything, dude."

"I don't get hungry very often," Ayano admitted.

"Why are you even here, then?" he asked her, sighing.

"To see you," Ayano answered. "I believe Mumen Rider would also like to talk to you."

"Oh, that's me!" a new voice said. It belonged to a young man with short, brown hair, and large glasses obscuring his eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as the top Class C hero.

"Let me buy your food," Mumen Rider told Saitama.

"Uh, cool, but why?" Saitama asked.

"To celebrate your promotion," Mumen Rider answered. He glanced at the paper in Saitama's pocket. "You were at the Hero Association."

There was a moment of silence.

Saitama blinked. "Oh, you're that guy…"

"I've been on the lookout for you," the C Class Hero told him. "I couldn't say everything in my letter."

"I see," Saitama said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Letter?" Ayano asked.

"Oh yeah," Saitama said. "Genos and I got some fanmail. Well, mainly Genos, but anyway. Did you get any fanmail?"

Ayano nodded. "I did."

"How much?" Saitama asked.

"About a box full." Ayano responded.

"Seriously?" Saitama grumbled.

"You must be pretty popular, then," Mumen Rider commented, grinning. "I've heard a lot about you. You're Yan-chan, right? We met when we were fighting the Deep Sea King."

"I remember you," Ayano replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mumen Rider, at your service," he said, shaking her hand. "You sure you don't want any food?"

"No thank you," Ayano said.

"A drink?" he asked.

Ayano shook her head.

"She's weird," Saitama informed him, "but hey, she's still my disciple. Anyway, I could totally go for some mozuku right now."

"Hey," Mumen Rider turned to the shop owner, "give us your best mozuku!"

"Comin' right up!" he replied.


	10. Unparalleled Peril

"Water stream rock crushing fist!"

Ayano watched as the Class S hero Silver Fang moved his hands around, a translucent trail of blue following them. It was the move Budo had shown her back at the Martial Arts Club. Naturally, Saitama didn't look interested at all. And if Saitama wasn't interested, then neither was Genos.

While Ayano still didn't want to become Bang's disciple (Saitama was more than enough), Budo had said that Silver Fang could teach her the infamous Water Stream move far better than he could. Budo was a good teacher, so Ayano heeded his wisdom. And besides, she wanted to come off as a good student. So here she was, along with Saitama and Genos, as well as Budo and another one of Silver Fang's disciples, sitting in Silver Fang's dojo, watching the man in question showing the disinterested men martial arts.

According to Genos, he and Saitama had encountered Silver Fang during the meteor incident, and the senior hero had invited them over to his dojo to 'show them something cool'.

"It goes something like that," Silver Fang said, lowering his hands. "Want to give it a try? You're all strong, and look like quick learners. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Is this really the cool thing you said you wanted to show us?" Saitama asked. "A sales pitch for your dojo? Thanks, but I'll pass. What about you guys?"

"I will pass as well," Genos said. "What I seek to learn is not the art of self defence, but total destructive power."

"I'll learn it," Ayano said, standing up. She could use self-defense moves. After all, she'd almost lost against Shiromi the other day, if not for her powers. She needed to be able to defend herself.

"Ah, glad to hear so," Silver Fang smiled at her. "Budo told me all about you. You're Miss Ayano Aishi, right? Also known as Yan-chan. You recently joined the Martial Arts Club at his school."

Ayano bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Silver Fang."

Silver Fang chuckled. "Call me Bang."

"What about these two punks?" the other disciple asked, pointing to Saitama and Genos. He had messy, ginger hair, and wore the traditional gi. He seemed less respectable than Budo. "They're mocking our fighting style! Let's challenge them, Budo!"

Budo shook his head. "While it's a shame they don't want to learn, we should respect their decision, Charanko. As the top disciples, it's important to know when and where to start a fight!"

"Top disciples?" Genos asked. "Hmm. You seem to be the only strong one here, Budo."

"Hey!" Charanko yelled.

"I have heard that this dojo is supposed to be brimming with skilled fighters," Genos continued, ignoring Charanko. "Why is there only one?"

Bang grimaced. "Hmm. Well, one of my top disciples went wild. He bet my best students so badly they're out of commission. The rest got scared and quit. Understandable, but unfortunate."

"Wow, is he really that strong?" Saitama asked. "What's his name?"

"Garou." Bang answered, grimly.

"What about Raibaru Fumetsu?" Ayano found herself asking.

There was a tense silence.

"Raibaru was my top student," Bang answered, his scowl deepening. "She was even above Garou. She and Garou were the best of friends. Those two were inseparable." He smiled sadly. "She used to teach him personally, as well as various other students, like Budo and Charanko here. She was almost as good of a teacher as myself. She was exceptionally strong, too. The only person who could beat her in a fight was me. She was so strong she became known as the 'Indestructible Rival'. However, when Garou went on his rampage, she couldn't find it in herself to stop him. For the first time, he defeated her in a fight. She was heartbroken, and quit shortly afterwards."

Ayano nodded, while Budo had a shadow over his face. Raibaru wasn't faring well at the moment, either. She had recently found out about Osana's demise. Luckily, Ayano was there to comfort her. They were quickly becoming close friends. Just what she wanted.

"So, what happened to that Garou guy?" Saitama asked.

"I gave him a good beating and expelled him," Bang answered.

"Wow," Saitama chortled. "You must pack a mean punch, old man."

Charanko scowled. "Hey, watch it! This is the famed hero Silver Fang! Class S rank 4! He toys with opponents, flowing like water, then delivers a blow-"

"Enough, Charanko," Budo intervened. "Do not put our dojo to shame! Bang-sensei informed me that this man over here is very powerful."

"Indeed," Bang agreed. "Our guest Saitama is many times stronger than I am."

"You can't be serious!" Charanko exclaimed. "Right, Budo?"

Budo kept his arms folded. Charanko's lips trembled.

"Young Saitama here, in fact, reminds me of Traveller herself," Bang said.

"Who's Traveller?" Saitama asked.

Suddenly, the door to the dojo burst open. A man drenched in sweat fell in.

"Mr Silver Fang!" he panted. "I was sent by the Association! An emergency summons has been issued to all Class S heroes. Please come to Association headquarters now!" He turned to Genos. "Hey, wait, you're out here as well Mr. Genos? Thank goodness! Since all Class S heroes have been summoned, please come too!"

"Has it reached threat level Dragon?" Genos asked.

Bang scowled. "Here we go. Budo, keep an eye on the dojo… and Charanko."

Charanko made a sound similar to choking.

"If all Class S are being summoned, they may need your assistance as well, Master," Genos told Saitama. "Will you come with us?"

Saitama hardened his stare. "I will. Nothing better to do."

Ayano stared at her hands. "What about me?"

"You should go home," Genos told her. "You are powerful, but not S Class level. It is probably for the best."

Oh boy did that make her mad. She felt the blood rush to her head. But she kept it under control.

"I am Master Saitama's disciple," she said, calmly. "Wherever he goes, I'll follow. Perhaps I'm not Class S, but I can promise you, it will be worth letting me come along."

Bang nodded. "She certainly is quite powerful. It might be worth it."

"Besides," Saitama put his arms around his disciples. "We're a team, right?"

"Yes." Ayano agreed, a small smirk surfacing on her face. "We are."

* * *

Hero Association headquarters, City A. Ayano had never been to the place, but she'd heard it was quite impressive. While she'd never cared enough to feel _impressed_, per say, she could still admire the large building from an aesthetic perspective.

She followed the S Class heroes and her master as they walked into a large hallway, lights planted in the ceiling. Ahead of them was a tall man with dark eyes and long black hair tied in a topknot. He sported a small goatee and was chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consisted of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that was draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori was a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sported a pair of swords on his left hip.

"Ah, hey there Silver Fang," the man greeted.

"Atomic Samurai," Bang replied. "It's been too long."

Ayano briefly looked on her phone. Atomic Samurai, Class S rank 5. A master swordsman, and a dangerous opposition to her. She hid her grimace.

"I figured you'd be here today," Atomic Samurai said. He turned to Genos. "So this is the cyborg Genos, and… hold on, I don't recognise these two."

"These are the Class B heroes Saitama and Yan-chan," Bang introduced. "Their great talents will surely place them at the top of Class S someday so we asked them to come."

Ayano smiled politely at Atomic Samurai. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Atomic Samurai."

"Hey middle-aged hero dude," Saitama greeted, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Atomic Samurai slapped his hand away. "No handshake for you. I only acknowledge the strong. But someday, when you've climbed up to Class S, I'll greet you properly. Besides, I'm not middle-aged yet. I'm only 37 years old." He glanced at Ayano. "By the way, school girl, are you affiliated with Goddess?"

Ayano shook her head. "I only attend the same school as her."

"Eh," Atomic Samurai shrugged. "Never mind." He walked off.

"Who's Goddess?" Saitama asked.

"Hey!" an irate voice snapped. "Who brought some Class B nobodies along?"

The voice belonged to the Class S rank 3 hero, Tornado of Terror. She was glowering at Saitama and Ayano.

"Don't you think mingling with the less-than is beneath us?" she asked. "And even if you were invited along… hey, wait a second!" Her scowl intensified as she turned her anger on Ayano. "You're that girl my sister fought the other day!"

Ayano didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Tornado demanded. "Trying to get close to us Class S heroes? How dare you even think you can be in the same room as us! Get lost, dead eyes!"

"What's she talking about?" Saitama asked Ayano.

"It doesn't matter," Ayano replied, curtly. "We should go."

Ayano kept walking, Saitama following her, sparing Tornado a few odd stares.

"Don't ignore me!" Tornado shouted. "Where are you going, you little-"

"It appears everyone else has arrived," Genos informed Saitama and Ayano. "We should join them."

"You brat!" Tornado raged. "Stop ignoring me!"

A few minutes later, Ayano was seated alongside Saitama and Genos at a large, glowing table. As well as them were the Class S heroes. They each had an intense expression on their face. Ayano pulled out her phone under the table, examining every hero.

Class S rank 18, Puri-Puri Prisoner. Ayano recognised him from the Deep Sea King incident - he'd been in the papers. He was a well-known homosexual hero who had a tendency to 'steal' men, and the weakest member of his class. Still a threat, however.

_Maybe this will be my chance to get closer to Genos_, Puri-Puri Prisoner thought.

Class S rank 17, Genos. Ayano's fellow disciple and 'friend'. She had yet to figure out how to eliminate him.

_It must be serious_, Genos thought._ Almost all of Class S is here_.

Class S rank 16, Metal Bat. Ayano's fellow teenanger, who appeared to be a stereotypical delinquent with a metal bat, naturally. Perhaps she could use that to get close to him…

_Demon or dragon, whatever_, Metal Bat thought. _Bring it on!_

Class S rank 15, Tanktop Master. Leader of the Tank Topper army. He seemed to be the most mature of his group. Ayano scowled. Heroes that hung around in groups were so much harder to get rid of.

_Saitama?_ Tanktop Master thought. _That name rings a bell. And that Yan-chan girl looks familiar too…_

Class S rank 14, Flashy Flash. A ninja that reminded Ayano of Sonic. And if he was anything like Sonic, Ayano knew she'd have a tough fight on her hands.

Class S rank 13, Watchdog Man. While possibly one of the stranger-looking heroes, Ayano knew how powerful he really was. After all, he could handle multiple monsters by himself.

_Pretty sure somebody farted_, Watchdog Man thought.

Class S rank 12, Superalloy Darkshine. Now he was a _real _threat. Ayano would have to get even stronger to stand a chance against him.

_They're all checking out my guns,_ Superalloy Darkshine thought._ Boom!_

Class S rank 11, Pig God. The hero in question was chowing away on a burger. Ayano really had no idea how to defeat him. She'd have to consult Info-chan on that one…

Class S rank 10, Drive Knight. He looked around suspiciously. Another robot, which meant his parts could be replaced. At least he wouldn't spill any blood.

Class S rank 9, Zombieman. He was outright immortal. Another hero Ayano was going to have a hard time fighting. She wasn't even sure if Info-chan would have any tips.

_No one looks particularly enthusiastic_, Zombieman thought._ Goddess isn't here either. And does that pig ever stop eating?_

Class S rank 8, King. Apparently, he was the strongest man on Earth. Ayano had scanned him with her Yan-vision, and weirdly enough, there was no glow on him at all. Was he that powerful? Wow. Ayano had to admit, she was kind of impressed.

Class S rank 7, Metal Knight, who was absent. Ayano knew Metal Knight was hiding behind his robots, somewhere. But she'd worry about him some other time.

Class S rank 6, Child Emperor. He was only a child, but Ayano knew how smart he was. She'd have to really plan out how to take him down.

_Rank 1's a no-show again? _Child Emperor thought. _And Goddess isn't here either… that's unlike her. _

Class S rank 5, Atomic Samurai. Truly, a master swordsman.

_I still don't get it,_ he thought. _Is Silver Fang gonna take those youngsters on as students?_

Class S rank 4, Silver Fang. Ayano was learning martial arts through Raibaru and Budo, but she knew it would take a while to match his strength.

"So," Silver Fang asked, "why have we all been gathered here?"

Class S rank 3, Tornado of Terror. A powerful esper who hated Ayano's guts. Ayano wondered if it was possible to acquire psychic powers. Or defeat her through other means...

"Who really cares anyway?" Tornado snapped. "I had to drop everything I was doing and was kept waiting here for over two hours."

Class S rank 2, Goddess, who was absent. She was Student Council President of Akademi. She'd been absent from school as well for unspecified reasons. Ayano had heard rumours about her strength. She could potentially be one of her greatest rivals.

Class S rank 1, Blast. Ayano knew almost nothing about Blast, and neither did Info-chan. He was a hero shrouded in mystery, which was surprising, considering his rank.

Class B rank 63, Saitama. Was there anything else needed to be said?

"Can I have some tea?" Saitama asked.

All the S Class heroes stared at him.

Class B rank 2, Yan-chan. Ayano put her phone away, hiding her grimace. Oh how being in a room with the most powerful heroes made her mad. She felt like she could snap at any moment. She forced herself to keep it under control.

Three executives walked into the room. One had silver hair, one had black hair, and the third had brown hair. They stopped in front of the table.

"My apologies," said the silver-haired man, "I was delayed. We do not know the whereabouts of Metal Knight or Blast, and Goddess has stated that she cannot attend due to 'important family business'."

Many of the heroes looked surprised to hear that.

"'Important family business'?" Child Emperor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no sense in waiting any longer, so let's begin this emergency meeting," said the man, ignoring his question. "As for introductions, you can call me Sitch. I represent the Association and will be briefing you. So let's get right down to brass tacks, shall we? You heroes are here because you're the best of the best. Top of your class. And now…" he slammed his hands on the table, "we're asking you to rise to the occasion and save the Earth! However… I must warn you, that even with your Class S skills, there is no guarantee of survival. Walking away also takes courage. Anybody choosing to do so now will still retain Class S status. Those who stay and hear me out will not be allowed to walk away from this briefing. You will be confined here until we are certain the incident is over, in order to avoid a general panic.

No one moved.

"Alright then," Sitch declared, "are all of you ready to hear this?"

"Look, buddy," Metal Bat spoke up, glaring at Sitch. "Whatever's goin' on around here, it better be worth callin' all of us. I skipped out on my little sister's piano recital for this, she'll be crushed! If it's a total load of crap, then I'm gonna tear this whole building apart."

"Hmph," Tornado scoffed, "like you could do that with that skinny stick anyway."

"Yeah?" Metal Bat growled. "How about I bust yer head open instead?"

Tornado glared at him. "If you think you can do it, bring it on, stupid pilgrim head!"

Metal Bat stood up, while Flashy Flash sighed in annoyance. "What'd you say to-"

"The Great Seer known as Madame Shibabawa is dead!" Sitch exclaimed.

"Wait, Madame Shibabawa?" Zombieman asked. "Was she murdered?"

"No," the brown-haired executive responded. "While looking into the future for the next six months, she became agitated and had a bad coughing fit. She popped a cough drop into her mouth to ease her discomfort, but unfortunately ended up choking on it."

"I get it," Darkshine declared, "so we have to figure out some way to prevent disasters without the help of magicians. That's the reason we were all called to this meeting."

Sitch grimaced. "Incorrect. Madame Shibabawa has only been able to predict a handful of disasters over the years."

Ayano had heard rumours of Madame Shibabawa. Apparently, she'd been a great seer who had correctly predicted disasters, such as monster attacks, or earthquakes.

"We've gotten through many crises without Madame Shibabawa's predictions," the black-haired worker said. "Still, in exchange for her services, we provided her with a bodyguard and gave her special treatment."

"Indeed," Sitch agreed. "Her few predictions were 100% accurate. The crux of the problem, though, is this…" He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. "I hold in my hand her last and perhaps greatest prophecy. As she took her last breaths choking on that cough drop, she managed to write on a piece of paper and leave this note." He put it on the table, where it was scanned. "It is a grave prediction that will absolutely come to pass! Here it is."

The note was displayed on a screen. The heroes gasped as they read it.

_The Earth is in trouble._

Ayano felt an urge. She turned on her Yan-vision, and almost gasped herself. There was something huge coming. Something far bigger than anything she'd ever seen before.

"Master," she grabbed Saitama's arm, "the prophecy is correct. We are in big trouble."

* * *

When it came to taking over the Earth, the Sky King thought it would be easy. The Deep Sea King was just a weakling! He was much more powerful compared to him. Those so-called heroes would have nothing on him.

Of course, he just had to plan his invasion on the same day as an enormous alien ship.

The remains of the Sky King plummeted towards the Earth. A mysterious beast stood behind him. Its goopy, brown body twitched, its multiple red eyes blinking.

"We killed it." "That is good." "Duty to protect the ship."

Behind the creature was a huge, alien ship that easily over-sized City A. The denizens screamed out in terror. The ship released a purple light, blowing up the entire city.

* * *

"_Emergency power has been activated._"

"What in the blazes was that?" Sitch exclaimed, the ground tremorring. "What the Hell is going on out there?!"

"I don't know, sir," the black-haired man said, "All communications have been cut off. We're in the dark!"

Sitch pressed a button on his screen. He gasped in horror.

"Impossible…" he breathed. "Destruction level is at 99.8%! City A has been totally levelled! Destroyed! How could we have known her prediction would come true so soon?!"

* * *

"There are survivors." "The ship failed to kill them all." "Erase them." "That is good."

A father hugged his son to his chest as the creature towered above them, extending a deadly, goopy hand. Its multiple heads watched their every move. As the fingers approached father and son, they were suddenly cut off.

"Get away from here, right now!" a man told the father and son. The man was dressed in a knight's armour, including a silver helmet, and was wielding a sword. The alien creature glared down at him, raising its large, goopy appendages.

"Iaian!" a voice yelled. A young woman wielding a large, black shield shaped like a turtle's shell appeared before the hero. She jumped in front of Iaian, saving him from the blow.

"Thank you, Black Turtle," Iaian told her. "It seems this beast is the one responsible for the destruction of City A!"

Black Turtle, also known as Kuroko, nodded in agreement. She swept her long, black hair over her shoulder, and held up her shield.

"You parry the monster," she told Iaian. "I will act as your shield!"

* * *

"Hold on," Bang stood up, "why was this building spared then?"

"Metal Knight was given the assignment to construct this building," the brown-haired executive answered. "His cutting-edge specs are why it's stronger than the average building."

"Ah," Metal Bat commented. "So that's why there are no windows."

"We should go outside and see what's going on for ourselves," Child Emperor said. "Just to see if the prophecy's actually happening."

"Master," Genos turned to Saitama's chair, "will you…"

But Saitama was gone.

"Ayano," Genos faced his fellow disciple. "Master…"

"Up there," Ayano said, pointing to a hole in the ceiling. "We should join him."

* * *

Iaian panted, glaring at the beast in front of him. Kuroko stood beside him, taking a deep breath. The creature hadn't been affected by his sword at all.

"These are some militant creatures." "Let us hurry and kill." "That is good."

"Iaian!" Kuroko exclaimed. "Step back!"

Iaian heeded her words, but was too late. The creature formed a hammer out of its flesh, bringing it down. It easily sliced off Iaian's arm.

"Such a frail species." "So weak."

"Dammit," Iaian held his wound, teeth gritted, "what is this?"

"Stand back," Kuroko ordered, her voice calm and steady. "You are injured. If you continue to fight, you will only get more injured."

Suddenly, the creature split into multiple humanoid beings. Kuroko clenched her fists.

"I will handle this one." "You kill the others." "Kill the ones that ran away from us." "That is good."

_Drat_, Kuroko thought. _I can't take on this many! No… I have to try. _She _would. And I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a silver streak slicing the creature across the middle. It exploded into bits.

"Master!" Iaian exclaimed.

"Iaian?" Atomic Samurai asked, lowering his sword. "And… one of Goddess' girls? What are you doing here?"

Kuroko adjusted her glasses. "Miss Goddess asked me to attend this meeting to keep an eye on S Class Hero events in her absence."

"Master!" Iaian shouted. "Swords have no effect on this strange creature! Forget about me, get out of here!"

Just as he said that, the creature began reforming. Atomic Samurai yelled a curse and sliced it with his sword.

"Iaian!" Atomic Samurai yelled. "The path of the sword does not end for you yet! Stop bleeding!"

Iaian held his wound. "Yes, Master!"

Once again, the creature began reforming. It gave Atomic Samurai a dark grin.

"Good," it commented. "It seems a lifeform on this planet can fight! Excellent! I challenge you to withstand our invasion!"

"Planet, huh?" Atomic Samurai asked. "So you're from outer space then? And you've got friends in that floating toy ship thing, right?" He put a hand on his scabbard. "Yeah, that's it. I doubt you this much power to do all this by yourself."

"You can count us in," Bang said, appearing beside Atomic Samurai.

"Yer the ugly bastard that smashed this town?" Metal Bat asked, appearing on Atomic Samurai's other side.

"What happens if I say yes?" the creature asked, mockingly.

"For all the beautiful men you've killed," Puri-Puri Prisoner growled, appearing behind it, "I claim vengeance!"

He jumped into the sky, a pair of angel wings appearing on his back. "Dark angel smash!"

* * *

"4 Class S heroes can take care of the enemy on the ground," Child Emperor commented, looking at the ship, "but the real enemy is up there. The problem is reaching it. Any aircraft would be shot down in a matter of seconds."

"You're one of our strongest fighters," Darkshine faced King, "so I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, King."

"There's nothing I can do here," King admitted, with a grimace on his face. "It's too high in the sky. There's no way to attack it. But the mysterious craft is currently stationary. We should use this opportunity to call in Metal Knight."

"Are you kidding?" Tornado snapped. "How completely pathetic! As if Metal Knight will help us! Aren't you supposed to be the strongest man on Earth?"

"Calm down there, Tornado," Darkshine waved his hands. "If you piss him off, he will kill you!"

Genos faced Ayano. "Do you have any thoughts on this, Yan-chan?"

Ayano looked at the ground. "I will go down there to assist the Class S heroes. You should stay up here."

Genos frowned. "Are you sure? It could be lethal for you."

Ayano nodded.

"Ugh, you're still here?" Tornado asked, glaring at Ayano. "Go home, dead eyes."

"You will not disrespect my fellow disciple, you immature child," Genos glared at Tornado. "She is much more powerful than you realise."

"What did you call me, you overgrown bucket of bolts?" Tornado snapped.

"Careful there, Genos," Darkshine grabbed Genos' shoulder. "I know how you feel, but if you piss her off she will kill you!"

"Keep an eye out for Master Saitama for me," Ayano told Genos, before disappearing. Genos grimaced as she disappeared. He couldn't help but feel worried about her. But he knew that at least, Saitama would take care of the aliens. No evil had been able to take care of him before, and he didn't think it would start now.


	11. The Dominator of the Universe

**A/N: Almost at the end of season 1 guys... wow. I'll talk more in the next chapter, since I've got some important things to say lol. **

**Question of the day, if you feel like answering it, who's your favourite Yandere Sim character? I'm just curious. XD **

* * *

"_Our top story,_" the newscaster said. "_Over City A, an enormous object has suddenly appeared and is hovering in the sky. We now go live at the scene_."

"_Reporting for news 4_," said a different newscaster, the enormous ship in the distance. Behind him was a chaotic array of civilians. "_The city is on high alert. All the main roads leading into the city have been closed off. And officials are keeping a watchful eye._"

Midori Gurin and Kuu Dere watched with wide eyes as the news continued.

"_According to survivors, City A has been almost entirely demolished and lays in ruins_," the man continued. "_This image of the giant flying object was captured with a telephoto lens._"

Raibaru grimaced at the picture of the top of the ship shown on the television.

_First Osana's gone, now City A's been destroyed_, she thought._ Why is everything going wrong? _

"_We have a local expert here to comment on the situation,_" the man said.

A different man appeared. "_Most likely it's the act of an extraterrestrial being, or it's unidentified lifeform with a highly advanced civilisation. Of course, these are all hypotheses. Other possibilities exist as well._"

"_I see_," the first man said.

Taro frowned worriedly down at his phone. Amai glanced over his shoulder, a hand over her mouth. Kizana even looked up from doing her make-up.

"_There have also been eyewitness accounts of very powerful lifeforms descending from what is presumed to be the spacecraft,_" the man continued. "_Several Class S heroes are presently at the location, tackling the issue. We'll keep you updated as more information develops._"

* * *

The mysterious being known as Melzargard, or the being with many faces, was covered in holes. Puri Puri Prisoner panted, taking a step back. Both Iaian and Kuroko were astounded. The hero had pummelled that thing with nothing but his bare fists! Of course, it wouldn't last - Melzargard put himself back together almost instantly.

"That won't do any good!" Iaian yelled. "It possess incredible regenerative abilities! And be careful not to let it hit you - one hit from it tore my entire arm off!"

"I can offer support with my shield," Kuroko added, "but I can't guarantee anything against this creature! Be prepared to dodge!"

"Let me give it a try," Bang said, stepping forward. He used his water fist move, launching Melzargard into a pile of rubble. The alien grimaced.

"Should we use a bombardment to finish off these humans?" "Yes that is good." "Contact the ship." "I will go."

A piece of Melzargard's flesh turned into a bat-like creature and flew towards the sky.

"Get back here!"

It suddenly slammed back down into the ground, thanks to Metal Bat's bat.

"Scummy bat," the teen growled. "Learn to mind yer manners!"

He slammed his bat into the creature again, turning it into some kind of mush.

"I hope you like mince-meat, freak," he spat.

Melzargard glowered. A voice from another alien entered his mind, demanding him to get back to the ship - apparently, an intruder was on-board, and he was not easy to take down. Melzargard then sensed something weird, for a moment. He tried to focus on it again, but it was gone.

The small bat-like creature reformed with an evil smile on its face, leaving Metal Bat to fight it once more. The other S Class heroes continued to battle the main Melzargard, Bang with his martial arts, Puri Puri Prisoner with his punching, and Atomic Samurai with his sword. Kuroko stayed behind them, making sure no more dismemberment took place. She frowned. As strong as they were, the attacks were to no avail.

"Comrades!" Iaian exclaimed. "Physical attacks have no effect on it! Let's withdraw for now. There must be some other way we can destroy it, like using heat!"

"Smashin' is all I'm good at!" Metal Bat yelled. "Forget it!"

"This is all I know how to do as well," Bang agreed. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks. My apologies."

"That goes for me too," Prisoner added. "Sorry, sweet Iaian."

"Iaian, I'm disappointed," Atomic Samurai commented. "Don't you have faith in me? There's nothing I can't cut!"

Kuroko scowled. It was pointless. These heroes were used to coming out on top. They weren't the type to listen. Well, Goddess might've listened, but she wasn't here now.

That's when a Class B hero showed up.

She was a young woman with black hair tied back into a ponytail, and was wearing a highschool uniform. Her face was a blank slate as she walked over to Melzargard. It was like she didn't even care the alien was there.

Isaiah spluttered, staring at her. It was like the girl appeared out of nowhere; he hadn't seen her at all! He did _recognise_ her, though. She'd been featured on TV a little while ago, and she'd been gaining popularity rather quickly. All the same, she was still a Class B hero.

"You there!" Iaian shouted. "What are you doing here? This is no place for Class B heroes!"

Ayano didn't pay him any mind.

_Ayano Aishi? _Kuroko thought, adjusting her glasses. _She's the one that… what is she doing here? _

"Yan-chan?" Bang turned to Ayano in surprise. "What are you doing here? You should leave, it's too dangerous!"

Ayano ignored him too, and instead, faced a concerned Kuroko.

"Excuse me, President," she said, politely, "do you mind if I borrow your shield?"

"My shield?" Kuroko asked, surprised.

Ayano nodded, "It will not be for long."

Atomic Samurai turned and glanced at Ayano, frowning. _That girl from before? What's she doing here? _

Kuroko bit her lip, but obliged and gave Ayano the shield. Ayano slid it onto her arm, before taking a few steps back, putting some space between her and Melzargard. She kneeled down, putting the shield in front of her. The shield completely covered her body.

"What is she doing?" Bang muttered, giving her a brief glance. Even Puri Puri Prisoner had given the girl an odd look.

Ayano stared at her hands. The red strings curled around her arms like veins. She closed her eyes, the power glitching slightly. After that incident with Shiromi, her powers had been... different. Not working the same as they had previously. It was like they had... reset, almost. It reminded her of a save point in a video game, and it messed with her head. It was a deadly weakness, but… she was no weakling. She would harness the power again.

Melzargard could feel a shift in the air. That energy was back. It almost distracted him from the S Class heroes on his behind.

The red strings flowed around Ayano's body. She sent them towards Melzargard, her body gaining a slight twitch. The strings reached the alien, wrapping around his arms. And then Ayano's head exploded.

Ten chattering voices filled her head, all talking over each other. Their emotions were overlapping. Ayano felt bloodlust, anger, fear, and so much more. She was drowning in a pool of raging emotions, and she could barely find the strength to kick herself to the surface.

No. This was not the end.

Ayano broke through the sea of emotions, like a shark searching for pray. She let herself breathe, pushing aside the waves trying to pull her back. She took hold of the strings, regaining control. She was back in business, and that alien was going to pay.

Melzargard let out a cry of rage. His whole life seemed to flash before his eyes, but it was shrouded in agony. He could barely focus on the S Class heroes attacking him. The S Class heroes in question stared at the alien pulling his hands through his goopy skin with bewilderment.

"Can't feel!" "What is this?" "Agony!" "Make it stop!"

"What's gotten into this darn thing?" Atomic Samurai asked.

Kuroko clenched her fists, and stared at Ayano behind the shield. _What is she doing?_

Ayano began to twitch. A dark smirk surfaced on her face. Then she heard a voice that wasn't Melzargard's. It was slightly glitchy, like a computer-generated voice.

"_Melzargard! Look, I really need on you on the ship,_" it demanded, telepathically. "_Getting rid of the intruder takes priority!_"

"_Intruder?_" Ayano responded.

"_Who are you?_" the voice demanded. "_Where is Melzargard?_"

"_Tell me more about the ship," _Ayano said.

"_Wait, are you one of those Earthen creatures?_" the voice asked. "_How in the galaxy are you able to talk to me?!_"

"_The ship,_" Ayano ordered, "_or you will never hear from Melzargard again._"

"_Geryuganshoop!_" Melzargard's voice broke through. "_Don't listen to her! She- ugh!_"

"_Melzargard!_" Geryuganshoop shouted. "_What's going on down there?_"

"_This! Damn! Creature!_" Melzargard raged. "_Send! The Shells!_"

"_Shells?_" Ayano asked. "_What else do you have on that ship?_"

The communication was cut off as Melzargard managed to break out of Ayano's control. She fell backwards, holding onto Kuroko's shield.

"What was that creature?" "Dangerous." "Kill her." "She's a threat."

"Ayano?" Bang asked, staring at her.

Ayano stood up. She handed a speechless Kuroko her shield.

"Thank you," she said. Then she turned and ran, leaving behind some bewildered heroes.

* * *

Geryuganshoop scowled. This invasion was not going as planned.

First of all, Melzargard was preoccupied with some puny humans who, while he claimed weren't tough to battle, were keeping him busy. Secondly, an intruder had broken into the ship, and was instantly slaughtering everything in his way. How could one intruder be so hard to handle?

Well, at least it couldn't get any worse. All Geryuganshoop needed to do was convince the intruder to leave, and they'd be good, right?

Wrong. An alert came up on the ship's scanners. Geryuganshoop stared at it, and felt its eyes widen.

"You've got to be kidding me…" it muttered.

_Another _intruder had managed to find its way onto the ship. This one was different from the first intruder. It was a female, and looked a bit younger than her predecessor. The intruder's body kept twitching erratically. She kept glancing left and right, as if she was itching for a fight.

Geryuganshoop's scowl deepened. If this intruder was as strong as the first one, the ship had no chance.

"_Hey there, intruder!_" it contacted her telepathically. "_Leave the ship immediately! If you don't, we'll be forced to send our strongest forces!_"

"_Where are the shells?_" the intruder asked, her voice void of emotion. Geryuganshoop gasped. It recognised her voice!

"_You're that creature from before_," it said. "_How did you get on board?_"

"_Maybe I'll come to you_," she giggled, her tone becoming creepy. "_I've been itching for a fight._"

The intruder's face broke into twisted smile. She scoured around the ship, holding up a knife. She broke into a room full of aliens. Her grin widened.

"_Wait, stop!_" Geryuganshoop shouted. "_What are you doing?_"

Ayano suddenly attacked an alien that looked like a pink dog, digging her knife into its back. It exploded, covering her in green blood and innards. The other aliens screamed and backed away. She ran towards them, grabbing a few with an iron grip. She pulled out a box cutter, and shoved it down one alien's throat, choking them to death. She used a baseball bat to bash another into the wall, and a chainsaw to slice another into pieces.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled, her pupils dilated.

_This creature is even more insane than the other one! _Geryuganshoop thought, frantically. _I need to get her off the ship immediately! _

"Hey there," a voice said, catching Geryuganshoop out of its thoughts. "So, is this the control room?"

Geryuganshoop turned around, eyes wide. Standing there was the first intruder.

Saitama.

* * *

"There we go," the alien said, gazing over his scanners. "Geryuganshoop still hasn't gotten back to me. Oh, whatever. Let's see." He zoomed into the live video feed of Melzargard's battle with the S Class heroes. "My orders were to send the shells at some humans fighting Melzargard… oh, there they are."

Just as he was about to press the button, the door suddenly opened.

"Huh?" the alien turned around. "What the…"

Standing there was a _creature _doused in green blood, a knife in her right hand. Her eyes were soulless and empty.

"Uhh," the alien gulped. "Please leave me alone."

She giggled. "Oh, but we've barely started!"

The alien screamed as the girl came towards him, knife in hand. She drove it into his flesh, covering the room in more green blood. She laughed psychotically, blood pooling around her feet. She then moved away, leaving his corpse to rot. Her eyes and arms twitched as she gazed hungrily around for another fight.

_It seems that Geryuganshoop has disappeared_, she thought. _What a shame. Perhaps I can clean up some of their mess… _

The girl ran through the ship, digging her knife into anything that stood in her way. It seemed most of the aliens were aware of the 2nd intruder and tried to hide, which unfortunately, Ayano saw as a fun little 'game'.

She arrived in the control room, which was seemingly empty, aside from the technology and screens. Some aliens hid under desks to avoid Ayano.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Ayano giggled, like it was a mere game of hide and seek. "I promise to make your deaths NICE AND PAINFUL!"

"I wanna go home," one alien whispered to his friend.

"There you are!" Ayano said, suddenly appearing before them. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

The aliens screamed in terror as Ayano tore them to shreds with her dagger. Once she was done, she looked up, staring at the computers.

She got an idea. She held out her hands, forming her puppet strings. They went into the ship's systems. Once again, her brain was temporarily overwhelmed with information. Some of it was in a language she'd never seen before. She forced herself to swim to the top of it all. Now she could see everything in this ship, including where the leader was.

_I will take this ship down,_ she thought. _Starting from the inside!_

She released another set of roaring laughter as her strings began to work.

* * *

Genos frowned as he watched Tornado levitate rubble and crash it into the ship. Ayano's life signal was missing.

She was supposed to be with the 4 Class heroes on the ground, but now, she'd disappeared. She wasn't dead, was she?

"This isn't good," Child Emperor muttered, staring at some sort of advanced tablet. "The ship… wait, hold on…"

"What is it?" Genos asked.

"There's something very strange going on in that ship," the young Class S hero said. "It's like… it's got a virus. Something is destroying it from the inside."

Genos gasped. Was that his sensei? Or was it… it couldn't be…

"Ayano," he muttered.

"Huh?" Child Emperor asked.

"My fellow disciple, Yan-chan," Genos replied. "She is Class B rank 2."

"Oh, she was that teenage girl that was at the meeting for some reason," Child Emperor realised. "Her last name is Aishi, right?"

"Yes," Genos answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just familiar," the child replied. "I've heard that surname before…"

Genos wondered what he meant by that.

* * *

A man panted heavily, spittle dribbling down his chin. He was leaning against the building that had been his workplace, but was now nothing but a pile of steaming rubble. His vision faded in and out. Was this the end for him?

"Hey there, pal. You okay?"

He looked up, noticing a relaxed-looking young woman with her arms behind her head.

"Guess not," she shrugged. "Kuroko told me to go around and look for survivors, so I guess I gotta help you."

Shiromi helped the man stand up, putting his arm around her shoulders. She led him over to an army vehicle full of doctors. Standing in front of it were the Class A heroes Lightning Max and Stinger, and the Class C hero Mumen Rider, who was supporting a half-conscious woman.

"Got another one," Shiromi said. "Can you guys handle this?"

Lightning Max gave her a thumbs up. "Got it! Thanks, White Tiger."

Lightning Max helped the man tend to his wounds, while Shiromi went out to search for more survivors. After all, City A had been a large city, and there were quite a lot of people around.

* * *

Ayano kept giggling to herself. She had discovered something called the 'Power Core', which, unsurprisingly, was powering the whole ship. Now to figure out a way to destroy it.

"Ayano?" a familiar voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

Ayano almost jumped at that voice. At the end of a purple corridor, she'd run into her master.

"And what's that green stuff all over you?" Saitama asked.

"I've been fighting aliens," Ayano answered, honestly.

"Huh, seriously?" Saitama asked. "Isn't that a little dangerous though?"

"What about you, Master?" Ayano asked. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm gonna go and fight the leader of this place," Saitama answered. "You?"

"I will destroy this ship from the inside," Ayano said, seriously.

"Oh," Saitama commented. "Have fun!"

They split ways: Saitama going to fight the leader of the ship, and Ayano going to destroy the ship. They were only two people, but they could do a lot of damage.

The Dominator of the Universe, Lord Boros, smiled darkly. "It is time. He's come."


	12. The Strongest Hero

**A/N: Important author's note at the end of the chap, I recommend reading it as it has some important info about future chapters. :)**

* * *

Ayano felt it before she heard it. The ground trembling beneath her feet, air rushing through her bloodied uniform. Then she heard the punches, the roaring, and the ground shattering. She didn't even need to see it with her eyes to know that Saitama was dominating the fight. Part of her almost wanted to watch it, but she knew she had much more important things to worry about.

Such as taking the ship down.

Ayano let the strings escape her body. They found their way to the power core, the centre of the ship. Her brain felt heavy again as more knowledge began to overwhelm it. She laughed maniacally, gripping onto her bloody skirt. Blood covered her muscular arms. She saw images of Boros, leader of the aliens. She learned that like Saitama, he'd been too strong, and he was searching for an opponent that he would be able to fight and get a kick out of.

In a way, it was disgusting. He'd destroyed City A just because he was looking for some amusement. But Ayano had to admit, she wasn't any better. She knew how terrible she was. But she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was fulfilling her purpose.

The ship trembled. Ayano's strings were going deeper and deeper inside it. The ceiling cracked; a piece of it fell near the few aliens that were still alive, nearly killing them in one hit. The falling debris seemed to give away the aliens' hiding place, because soon enough, the psychotic teen girl appeared before them.

She giggled, holding up a knife. The aliens screamed in terror.

Meanwhile on the outside of the ship, Tornado of Terror was launching pieces of rubble at the ship, not helping any of the aliens onboard. The few aliens that were lucky to escape Ayano's wrath were huddling together, whimpering. They were beginning to regret coming to this planet.

As for the other S Class heroes, they'd finally managed to finish off Melzargard. While that had gone well, the ship still remained a problem. And plus, Kuroko was still curious about Ayano. What exactly had happened to her?

Shiromi and the others were occupied with helping out the residents of City A. Shiromi supported a woman to the army vehicle, helping her get inside. Lightning Max and Stinger followed her, whilst Mumen Rider was staring at the ship. A piece of said ship fell off and came crashing to the ground.

"Mumen!" Lightning Max shouted. "Quit your staring and come on!"

"Right," Mumen turned his bike around. "Coming!"

* * *

Ayano had never considered the idea of the extra-terrestrial. She wanted to become the strongest in the entire world, but what of other planets? Were there alien creatures as strong as Boros and his species out there as well? She decided, once she was done with Earth, she would conquer the galaxy. She would become God.

But of course, to truly become God she would have to surpass Saitama.

She kept hacking deeper into the ship. She was learning more and more, and slowly tearing the giant flying object to pieces…

That was until an explosion caught her off guard. Ayano tripped and fell, grabbing her throbbing forehead. What the Hell was that?

Then the whole ship tilted. Ayano grabbed onto the serrated ground in a hurried rush, her head booming louder than a subwoofer. What exactly was happening between Saitama and Boros?

"I'LL SEND YOU AND YOUR PLANET STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Boros screamed, white energy exploding out of his body. "FINAL MOVE: COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANNON!"

Saitama's expression went serious as he watched the display of power. "I guess I'll use my own final move then. Killer move serious series: serious punch!"

He slammed his fist towards Boros, killing the alien with one hit. He exploded into waves of energy, lighting the ship on fire. The clouds in the sky split apart like a white tsunami. And the power core cracked.

Boros, now a withered corpse, laid defeated on the ground. "Did I lose… I feel nothing…"

Saitama gazed back at him. "You're still conscious. You really are strong. For real."

"The prophecy fell true," Boros said. "The battle was… a hard-fought one."

"Yeah," Saitama agreed, turning away. "It sure was."

"You… lie…" Boros whispered. "You were holding back, weren't you…? I never stood a chance. It wasn't even a battle. You obliterated me." He chuckled, sadly. "So much for the words of prophecies. You were just… too strong… Saitama…"

The power core shattered at last. And the ship began to descend towards the ground.

Saitama looked up. "Wait, Ayano's still in there…"

Ayano didn't feel panic, but she knew she had to get off the ship immediately. Everything was falling to pieces, flying towards the ground at an incredible rate. And the power core had suddenly shattered. Was it her doing?

She desperately looked around for an exit, but her energy was starting to run out. She tripped, getting her leg stuck under a piece of debris.

_No_, she thought. _I cannot die here!_

But her chances of survival looked slim. She tried to move, but only dug her leg deeper into the debris. Another chunk of the stuff was about to fall on her head. Ayano cursed herself. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

Then Saitama appeared, catching the debris in his hand like it was nothing.

"Master…" Ayano whispered.

"Hey," he said casually, as if the ship wasn't crashing. He easily lifted the debris off her leg. "Your leg looks a little…"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Ayano asked. She laughed, bitterly. "_You_ destroyed the power core."

Saitama didn't say anything.

"Every time I think I'm strong…" she admitted. "... you always prove me… wrong."

"C'mon, kid," Saitama helped her up. "Let's get off this thing."

* * *

Sweet Mask was fuming.

The whole of S Class had been here, and City A had been completely annihilated. He scowled as he stood on some rubble, gazing down at the ruins. He spotted a few Class S heroes (and two A Class heroes) standing beside a ginormous purple ship.

"Care to enlighten me on this, Metal Bat?" Sweet Mask asked, approaching the heroes.

"Huh?" Metal Bat asked.

"Explain it to me so I can understand," Sweet Mask said.

"Handsome Kamen Sweet Mask," Metal Bat grunted. "Where in the Hell did you pop up from?"

"I was filming a TV drama in the next town over," Sweet Mask answered, the other S Class heroes turning to face him. "There was a loud roar and tremors, so I came to check things out… only to find City A destroyed."

"Monsters on this big-ass ship behind me came and attacked us," Metal Bat answered. "They fired artillery and did all this, but we still took care of it."

Sweet Mask's eyes went red. "'Took care of it', you say? Really? You call this devastation victory? What utter incompetence! I'm completely appalled at all of you!"

"Hey, you didn't even show up until it was all over, so get off yer high horse," Metal Bat argued.

"Yes, it was true I didn't make it here in time," Sweet Mask said, "but every single one of you did, correct? And you didn't even save one brick!"

"We were having a meeting inside the Headquarters building when it all started," Atomic Samurai said, stepping forward. "We went outside as soon as we heard the enemy attacking, but the city had already been reduced to ruins."

"And?" Sweet Mask asked, waving a hand. "So what? You think if you say that, the media will just let this go?"

"Hey Handsome," Puri Puri Prisoner glowered at him, "whose side are you on here? We worked together and did our best."

"I'm on the side of peace and justice," Sweet Mask said, standing up. "Having S Class heroes this clueless and pathetic…" he slid down some rubble, "is an embarrassment." He looked around. "Where is Goddess? Tell me there is at least _one _competent hero around here."

"Not here," Metal Bat answered, scowling. "Said she was busy with family business or some shit."

"How pathetic," Sweet Mask chortled. "The only competent S Class hero isn't even here. You should all save yourselves the shame and voluntarily retire."

"Hey, don't start talkin' trash with us, pretty boy," Metal Bat growled, getting up in Sweet Mask's space. "Who's gonna care 'bout a pop idol with his face up his ass?"

"Do you know why I don't move up to Class S?" Sweet Mask asked, unfazed as he stared at the younger hero. "It's simple, really. I remain Class A rank 1 so I can stop good-for-nothing, piss-ants like you from moving up to Class S."

Before Metal Bat could bash his head in, a capsule crash-landed into the ground and opened up, revealing a robot.

"Nice timing, Metal Knight. You skipped the meeting and just now decide to show up."

The robot walked towards the ship, observing it. "Incredible."

Genos glowered at him. Drive Knight had told him to be wary of Metal Knight. Apparently, he couldn't be trusted.

"Metal Knight," he asked, approaching the robot, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"Genos, right?" Metal Knight asked, looking up at the cyborg. "Is Goddess here?"

"No," Genos responded.

_Even Metal Knight is curious about Goddess' whereabouts,_ he thought. _She seems to be very well-respected by the other heroes. That, and most of them are surprised to know she is not here. _

"Why do you ask?" Genos asked.

"Her company, Saikou Corp, and myself have a business deal," Metal Knight answered. "I make them robotic armies and weapons, and in return, they pay me money and supply me with whatever materials I need."

_Saikou Corp… _Genos thought. _One of the most powerful business conglomerates on the entire planet. They are famous for inventing all kinds of technology, as well as founding Akademi High. The Hero Association uses a lot of their products. And it seems this Goddess character is the heiress to the company. _

"Are you here to create more powerful weapons using alien technology?" Genos asked.

"Precisely," Metal Knight responded. "Powerful weapons are a necessity for maintaining peace and order."

"Even with powerful weapons," Sweet Mask said, "in the hands of heroes like these, they'd be wasted."

"Watch yer ass, pretty boy," Metal Bat growled. "Yer goin' down."

"Holy crap!" Darkshine yelled. "Guys, look at all these corpses!"

Sweet Mask raised his brow, and headed over to see what Darkshine was talking about. True to his word, there was a multitude of bloody corpses that had belonged to aliens lying on the ground.

"It's like someone went on a bloody killing spree," Darkshine shivered.

Sweet Mask narrowed his eyes. "A bloody killing spree, huh…" He eyed a knife that had been wedged into some poor alien's leg. He turned around, facing the heroes. "Tell me… was there anyone else here? Someone that used knives, specifically?"

"Oh, there was that girl," Atomic Samurai said. "Some Class B kid. She showed up when myself, Silver Fang, Metal Bat and Prisoner were fighting an alien. She did something weird with her hands, then she left."

"Who was that girl?" Sweet Mask asked. "Do you remember her name?"

He was interrupted by Genos gasping, then running off at lightspeed. He gave the cyborg an odd stare.

* * *

The side of the ship exploded open. Saitama climbed out, still supporting Ayano.

"Cool," he said. "Out for real."

"Hey!" Tornado shouted, floating over to them. "Where did you two come from? No way some Class B nobodies would be in that ship."

"There you are!" Genos shouted, running over to the two. "Glad you are both safe!"

"Oh hey, Genos," Saitama waved. "We're done here. I think Ayano needs to go to the hospital, so we should stop by."

"There is one in the next town over," Genos said. "If we begin running now, it should not take us long to get there."

Tornado was gobsmacked. They were ignoring her?!

"Hold it right there!" she yelled, catching their attention. "Where do you think you're going? You-"

"Ayano Aishi?" another voice asked. It belonged to Sweet Mask, a curious expression on his face. "So you are here. I would like to speak to you."

Ayano glanced at the pop star over Saitama's shoulder.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Tornado snapped. "Get lost! I'm talking to them!"

"And the Class B hero Saitama," Sweet Mask continued, ignoring her. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me," Genos spoke up, "but Yan-chan has a fractured leg and needs to be taken to hospital as soon as possible."

"Oh, excuse my manners," Sweet Mask said, hand on heart. "I completely understand. I won't keep you waiting, then."

"No, it's okay," Ayano coughed. "I will talk to you."

"Seriously, Yan-chan?" Saitama asked. "You sure you're gonna be…"

Ayano gave him a reassuring nod, and hobbled over to the A Class hero. Genos and Saitama watched with concern.

"Don't ignore me!" Tornado shouted. "Hey!"

"This won't take long," Sweet Mask told Ayano. "Those injuries look rather severe. So, tell me, why are you here, Yan-chan? This is a Class S situation."

"I was invited here," Ayano responded.

"By whom?" Sweet Mask asked.

"Silver Fang and Genos," Ayano answered.

"I see," Sweet Mask said, a small frown on his face. "How did you acquire those injuries?"

"After visiting the heroes fighting a monster outside the ship, I began patrolling, when an alien suddenly appeared," Ayano answered, her voice steady. "I fought it off."

"And did you venture into the ship at all?" Sweet Mask asked.

"I did," Ayano answered, "for I was worried about my sensei, who was also in the ship."

Sweet Mask's face shadowed over. "Can you explain why there were desecrated alien corpses found in the ship?"

Ayano shook her head. "I'm afraid not. When I got on the ship, the corpses were already like that."

"Is that so?" Sweet Mask asked.

Ayano nodded, tears filling her eyes. "It was awful. They were the enemy, but they didn't deserve to die so horribly."

"Who do you think is responsible for their death?" Sweet Mask asked.

Ayano whimpered. "I don't know, Mr. Sweet Mask. It might be the same person who killed those heroes and students from my school."

"That could be a theory," Sweet Mask agreed. "Do you think it is your sensei?"

Ayano shook her head. "No. My sensei is a wonderful person. He would never do such a thing. It has to be someone else." She sobbed, hopelessly. "I'm so scared, Mr. Sweet Mask. I'm only a mere B Class hero, and this horrible psychopath is out there killing heroes! What if they come after me next?"

Sweet Mask stared into her tear-filled eyes. She seemed genuine, but…

"I will find and catch this person," he told her. "For the sake of justice."

Ayano wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Sweet Mask."

He nodded, as she returned to Genos and Saitama. Genos had been smashed into some debris, thanks to Tornado's rage. Saitama was attempting to get him out. This attempt failed when Saitama accidentally pulled off Genos' arm.

"Oh, uh," Saitama held the dismembered arm in the air. "Your arm kinda came off. Sorry…"

Ayano looked away. None of them saw her evil smirk.

_How pathetic…_ she thought. _These heroes don't have a chance against me. _

* * *

…

_*bring bring* _

_Hello?_

_Yan-chan, dear! How are you? _

_Fine. _

_I'm glad to hear that. I read all the news! Poor City A. At least those heroes have a powerful fortress there now! Incredible, right? And… I heard about your promotion to Class A. I'm so proud of you, dear! _

_Thank you. _

_Your father is very proud, too. I wasn't expecting you to want to become a hero, but I support you, dear. Whatever you want to do is fine with me! *cough* Forgive your mother's curiosity, but… have you met a… special someone?_

_No, but I've made a lot of new friends. _

_Ah... well, that's great to hear! As long as you're happy! I've heard rumours that you are training alongside a Class S hero. Are these rumours true? _

_Yes. _

_Well then, I think you'll be a very powerful hero! Maybe even an S Class hero yourself! Hee hee! *cough* … well, anyway, dear, it seems our business trip… might take slightly longer than originally expected. We've run into some… technical difficulties. Will you be okay by yourself for a little longer, dear? _

_Yes. I will be fine. _

_Of course! Your father was so worried, but I knew you'd be fine. You've always been very independent, haven't you, dear? _

…

_Well, anyway, I suppose I'd better go now. You're probably very busy as a new Class A hero! I'd hate to hold you up. Goodbye, dear. Talk to you soon! _

_Bye. _

_*clink*_

_..._

* * *

It was true. The recently destroyed City A had been re-built into an indestructible fortress, equipped with living quarters for heroes Class A and above. The fortress in question had highways leading out to each individual city.

Ayano walked into the school, gazing at a picture of the fortress on her phone. Now that she was a Class A hero, she had the choice of living in that fortress if she wished. However, she chose to stay in her current home. If she lived in the fortress, she wouldn't be able to get to school. And plus, City Z was her home, despite everything.

Ayano headed through the hallways. Students turned and stared at her as she passed. She was the hot topic of discussion due to her recent promotion. The promotion, in her opinion, was incredibly overdue, but she was glad she got it at last. And plus, now she was seen as a great hero in everyone's eyes.

"Yan-chan!" a familiar voice grabbed her attention. "Hey, congrats on making it into Class A!"

She looked up to see Taro Yamada greeting her with a friendly smile, a book in his opposite hand.

"Thank you, Senpai," she bowed.

"No problem," he grinned. "I'm really happy for you!"

"Yeah!" Midori agreed, popping out of the blue. "She'll be in Class G soon enough!"

"Midori, we've talked about this," Ayano replied. "It's Class S, not Class G."

"Class G is real!" Midori retorted. "It does exist! And the heroes in it are the most powerful beings ever!"

Ayano wisely decided not to waste her time trying to convince her otherwise.

"Seriously, well done," Raibaru said as she walked by, giving Ayano a smile of her own. "You got into Class A in record time!"

"Whatever." Kuu huffed, grabbing Midori before the green-haired girl tripped over herself.

"Ha!" Kizana scoffed, crossing her arms. "Who cares about some promotion? My performance is far more engaging!"

Raibaru rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to talk about, Kizana?"

"Senpai," Kizana ignored her and instead put her arm around Taro's shoulder, "won't you be in the front-row seats of my show?"

Taro went red. "Um…"

"Cupcakes, anyone?" Amai asked as she walked over, holding out a tray of cupcakes. That seemed to get Taro's attention, much to Kizana's disdain.

Once Ayano managed to escape her bizarre group of friends, she began to walk around the school, when she spotted Shiromi Torayoshi. The strange girl gave Ayano a glance, before she walked off. Ayano followed her, suspicious. She ended up stumbling across the Student Council room.

It was the most formal room in the school, by far. It had a wooden floor and beige walls. Red curtains dressed the windows, while red chairs surrounded a wooden table with a tea set on it. It had three bookshelves, a grandfather clock, a desk with a globe and laptop on it, and a chandelier.

In all of her time at Akademi, Ayano had never been to the Student Council Room. It definitely was fancier than the other club rooms.

There was no one else in the room, and Shiromi had mysteriously disappeared. Ayano kept a blank slate on, feeling oddly obliged to enter. She walked by the laptop, which made a noise.

Ayano turned towards it. The blank screen now had a silhouette of a young woman with long hair. She was wearing the Student Council uniform from what Ayano could tell.

_Goddess_, Ayano realised.

"_Is someone there?_" Goddess asked. Ayano couldn't see her face very clearly, but she guessed she would've been scowling.

"_Ah…_" Goddess said, annoyed. "_It's you. Why have you come here? Have you come here to taunt me? Do you even know who I am?"_

Ayano was silent.

Goddess continued._ "I know who you are. I know WHAT you are. My father won't allow me to attend school or partake in hero activities while you are… 'active'. He has a reason for tolerating your presence at this school and in the Association. I don't. You are a vulgar creature that is only allowed to exist because you serve a purpose. If it were my decision, then every last one of you would be exterminated. I know you're planning something. I will find out what you're up to, and I will put a stop to it. Have fun while you can. If you and I ever cross paths… you're going to have a bad time._"

The computer shut off. Ayano stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Hey," Shiromi said, leaning against the doorway. "I know what you did."

Ayano stared at her.

Shiromi continued, "You really messed me up last time. I don't remember it, but I know you're not good news. My boss hates you, too. And she's not a person you want coming after you. If I were you, I'd turn myself in."

Ayano didn't say anything.

"Well," Shiromi stretched. "It's your life, Aishi-san. If you wanna get messed up so badly, then don't let me stop you."

She walked out of the room, arms behind her head. Ayano looked down at her hand. It glitched for a millisecond.

It seemed Goddess was going to be more of a threat than Ayano initially anticipated. Ayano knew she'd have to eliminate her soon, one way or another.

"Heh…" Info-chan chuckled, watching another individual on her screen. "Goddess isn't the only thing you're gonna need to worry about, Aishi-san."

The individual was laughing as they stared at their friend. Around their hand were red strings.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so that's season 1 finished already! Wow, time's really flown, huh? At the moment, I'm currently working on season 2, and I'm around half-way finished (though I do keep going in and changing things lol). Season 2 will have a different feel from season 1. It did in the anime (not just because of the animation lol), but story-wise too. Season 1 is… honestly pretty vanilla compared to the later stuff. It follows the original plot of OPM much more closely compared to S2. Nothing wrong with following the plot, but I do want to divulge a bit and explore some of the characters (please don't fan-girl scream at me about Garou tho lol). **

**Season 2 isn't actually going to be starting next week. I'm going to be posting some 'filler chapters' before then. The reasons for this are 1. As I mentioned before, I keep changing things around with s2, and I want it to be as close to perfect as I can get it. 2. I want to give the comic some time to catch up to the fanfic (tho that will probably take ages XD). 3. YandereDev might add an important new update for me to implement into the story. 4. I want to give some spotlight to some other characters, as well as write something more… comedic. There are a lot of dark scenes in this story lol. **

**The extra chapters will all take place during season 1. Some of them will be original stories I've made up, while others will be based on the OVAs. When I post them, I will let you know when exactly they are supposed to take place. **

**So yeah, that's about all I have to say. I'm excited about S2, it's gonna be a banger. And of course, a big thank you to everyone reading so far. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and I hope you're pumped up for season 2. (And the extra chapters lol) **

**Peace out until then! **


	13. Extra chapter 1: Jobs and sales

**A/N: Hey guys, this extra chapter will contain two short stories that are too short to be by themselves so I posted them together. :D Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, just a question, but do you guys want to see a deleted scene? It's not too long but it's interesting (imo anyway). It involves Goddess (Megami Saikou) and Genos. Let me know if you want to see it.**

**Also I may or may not be working on a spin-off... but you'll see. XD **

* * *

**1:** **The disciple who has a terrible job **

Money. A thing that caused just as much trouble as it was worth (arguably more). People would die for it. People would kill for it. In a way, it was almost as deadly of a weapon as a knife.

Ayano wasn't particularly concerned about money. She only needed enough to buy instant ramen, eggs, and maybe some fresh clothes every now and again, and that was it. She was not a fussy person when it came to food: as long as it kept her alive, it would suffice.

But now that Ayano had begun training, her body demanded more. She needed to eat more food to keep up with its demands. She needed active wear, too. The little money her parents gave her each week wasn't enough anymore; she needed to go out and get a job.

Of course, she already had a job. It was a casual job that thankfully had a very negotiable schedule, and paid quite well. The job itself, however, was… slightly questionable, to say the least. But Ayano wasn't one to judge. It paid well, and that was all that mattered.

On a pleasant Monday evening, Ayano dug through her closet, finding her work uniform. She kept it at the back of the closest, before her school uniform. Once she found it, she slipped the uniform on. She gazed at herself in the mirror.

She wore a typical maid costume, with a poofy black dress, white apron, and white frilly headband. Adding to this were black stockings and black shoes.

She nodded. That would do. She grabbed her phone and headed out to work.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with these places anyway?"

Genos shrugged at his master's question. "Some people pleasure the idea of being served by a maid and being referred to as 'Master'. I believe it makes them feel powerful."

The two were standing in front of a maid cafe. It wasn't relatively busy (or inviting in Saitama's opinion, for that matter). It had a few fancy tables out front and inside. It was mainly pink and white with a few lights in the ceiling. It was almost like a little girl's fantasy dream.

"Well, a free coupon is a free coupon," Saitama shrugged. "Come on, let's go in."

The two men walked into the restaurant, handing in their coupon to the manager. They sat down at a table by the front. A few seconds later, a young woman dressed in a maid outfit walked over to their table.

"Greetings, Masters," she said in an extremely cheerful and high-pitched voice, handing out some menus. "What can I…" She trailed off when she saw who she was serving.

"... Ayano?" Saitama asked, eyes wide. "You work here?"

"... yes," Ayano answered, slowly.

"Oh," Saitama said.

There was another awkward silence.

"... what can I get you?" Ayano asked, calmly.

"I'll have anything with premium meat, I guess," Saitama answered. "Genos?"

"Same as Master." Genos responded.

Ayano awkwardly took the menus back. She walked away in complete silence.

"What are the odds, huh?" Saitama asked.

Genos didn't respond.

"Yeah," Saitama said. "Me too."

* * *

**2: The disciple who stinks at story-telling**

"So yous were shoppin' for dinner, huh?" the criminal known as Don Pacino asked. "Are ya really gonna look me in the eye and expect me to believe that crap?"

Somehow, Genos and Ayano had winded up in some criminal organisation's basement. Ayano believed they were known as the Pacino family, a group of Class C criminals. The family was holding a man with grey hair hostage. They were also facing the duo, staring them down menacingly.

"My apologies," Genos said, "but we are in a hurry now."

The man that was being held hostage grimaced.

"You two are gonna tell me everything you know about this guy, capiche?" Don asked. "Until you do, I'm gonna have to hang onto these babies." He dangled a set of keys with a giraffe keychain in his hand.

Genos leaned forward. "You will return them if we talk?"

"Of course," Don said. "You have my word."

Ayano doubted that.

"Alright then." Genos agreed.

"Yer pretty reasonable all of the sudden, ain'tcha, blondie?" Don asked. "This little giraffe must mean a lot to you."

"Yes," Genos agreed. "It is extremely important."

He proceeded to recount the silly tale of himself and Saitama relaxing in a public spa, before Saitama gave him the keys and asked him to keep an eye on them.

"That is how important the keys are to me," Genos said.

"Yer stories are terrible," Don grunted. "Forgeddaboutit! No one cares about any of this crap!"

"Your fa should be higher," Genos replied. "Faaa! See? In any case, the key is important and I would like it back now. Surely you have things that are important to you."

"My family means everything to me," Don said. "I'd do just about anything for them!"

"I see," Genos said, his expression serious. "Then you will understand how I would do anything for Master Saitama."

"Saitama?" Don asked. "Never heard of 'em."

"My Master has given us a job to do," Genos explained.

"Oh, is that right?" Don asked. He turned to Ayano. "Hey, girl. Tell us 'bout this job of yours. Maybe yer a better story-teller than yer boyfriend over here."

Ayano kept a blank slate as she began to recite the tale.

* * *

"_Brrr," Saitama shivered, hugging himself, "it's so cold out. I'm gonna get a chill…" _

_Genos eyed something as they walked down the street. He looked away when Saitama noticed. _

"_Were you just checking out my head, dude?" Saitama asked Genos. _

"_No, I would never," he replied. _

_Suddenly, Ayano appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Oh, hey, Yan-chan," Saitama greeted, casually. He frowned. "Wait, where the Hell did you come from?" _

"_Where are you headed?" Ayano asked, swiftly avoiding his question. _

"_No idea," Saitama said. He then gasped. "Whoa, check it out!"_

_He took his disciples over to a store, which was advertising a hot-pot on an outside poster. _

"_A hot-pot," Saitama said. "Sounds good! Really warms you up!" _

"_It appears the ingredients are on sale," Genos commented. _

_Saitama grinned. "Dinner target acquired. So, what kind do you think we should have? Salmon and veggie? Chicken and veggie? Tofu and- wait, damn it all!" He dug through his pockets furiously, sending multiple catalogues flying. "Ah, here it is! Premium chicken sale for a limited time! I totally forgot!"_

"_Master," Genos held up a catalogue. "There is a sale at this store too."_

"_And this one," Ayano said, holding a different one. _

"_Really?" Saitama asked. "That's great! We might just make it! But at this store the cabbage is-"_

"_Master!" Genos exclaimed. "If we split up, we can shop at all of them."_

"Hold on!" Don yelled. "So when you said a job, you actually meant runnin' errands?"

"Yes," Ayano responded. "However, whilst we were shopping, we ran into this man." She pointed at the man being held hostage.

Don grimaced, letting her continue.

"Saitama-sensei asked the both of us to go to two supermarkets each," Ayano said. "That was the plan. However, one of the supermarkets I visited was closed due to maintenance. And the other…"

_Ayano walked through the small supermarket, where she spotted Genos harassing one of the employees._

"_Genos," she said, appearing beside him. He let the woman go, and turned towards Ayano, mildly surprised to see her. _

"_There is some premium meat by the corner over there," Ayano told him._

"_There is?" he asked. "How did I not notice it before?"_

_True to Ayano's word, there was indeed a stack of meat in the corner of the shop. Quite a lot of it, in fact. And all of it was on sale. _

"_This should be more than enough," Genos said. "Let us take some each."_

_Ayano picked up some chicken, while Genos grabbed some salmon. Ayano also picked up a pile of leeks, broccoli, and other vegetables. She slung them over her shoulder with ease. _

"_Master will be impressed with these," she said, with a subtle smugness. _

_Genos felt a stab of irritation. So Yan-chan thought she could out-do him? He grabbed some vegetables of his own, easily carrying them in one hand. _

"_Master will be more impressed with my load of groceries," he retorted. _

_Ayano stared at him, her eyes completely blank. "Is that so."_

_Two minutes later, the two were engaged in a weight-lifting contest. Whoever could wield the most groceries could win. The other shoppers and staff watched them with awe as they continued weight-lifting stacks of potatoes and beef chunks like they were nothing. _

"_I will not lose," Genos declared, confidently._

_Ayano didn't say anything. Her arms were starting to strain, but she refused to bow down. _

"What the Hell does this have to do with anythin'?!" Don demanded. "Who gives a crap 'bout some stupid weight-lifting contest? Stop screwin' around and get to the point already!"

Ayano looked down. "I was just getting to that, actually…"

"_Um, excuse me…" an employee walked up to the two disciples. "You two are, um… kind of causing a disturbance. Please stop this or I'll have to call the manager."_

_Ayano and Genos (reluctantly) decided to heed her words. They paid for their groceries and left. They tried to continue their weight-lifting competition on the way back to Saitama's, when they stumbled across an elderly man leaning against an empty building. He was clutching his side painfully._

_Genos leaned down beside the man, dropping his keys in shock. "Sir, are you okay?"_

_"Don Pacino..." the man coughed. "He's... been shutting everything down..." _

_A short man and an army behind him appeared beside the two disciples. _

"_This man…" the injured man coughed, "is Don Pacino."_

"_Well well," the short man chortled, "Ain't that a nasty look in your eyes, my friend." _

_The injured man coughed some more as Don picked up the keys. Ayano and Genos both stared at him. _

"_Whoa," Don said. "I can't just give this back to you, now can I? Tell me, are you kids with him? Come on, I want a word with you two." _

"Now hold on a second," Don scowled, "so yer tellin' me there's no connection between you and this guy?"

"That's right," Genos responded. "There is zero connection between us. Yan-chan and myself only just met him. In other words, we are strangers."

"So you idiots have been running yer mouths," Don yelled, "only to tell me yous met him today on the street for the first time?!"

"You did ask," Genos argued. "There, we told you everything. Now, return the keys as you promised."

"Smart-ass punks!" Don yelled, he and his goons holding up guns. "Don'tcha know who yer dealin' with? We're the Pacino family, Class C mobsters!"

"I knew that," Ayano declared. "Genos, it's okay to attack them. They are criminals. It's unlikely they had any intention of returning the keys in the first place."

"If that is the case…" Genos held up his palm. "I cannot raise a hand against law-abiding citizens. But that does not apply to you."

Don scowled. "Boys, light 'em up!"

"Get behind me," Genos told Ayano. She obeyed as the Pacino family open fired on the duo. Genos' body was not affected by the bullets at all.

"Stay exactly where you are," he said, his palm glowing. The fire blew the criminals away, turning their hair to black ash. Genos, Ayano and the injured man then left the burning building behind.

It was a lot of trouble, but it would be worth it for the hot-pot.


	14. Extra chapter 2: Hero costume

**A/N: I can imagine this story taking place taking before the meteor incident. Last chapter takes place before Ayano joined the Hero Association. Also Kizana uses French and Latin words sometimes. XD**

* * *

"Hey, Yan-chan…"

"Hmm?" Ayano glanced at Midori, who was twitching excitedly. They were standing in the school halls, after school during cleaning time.

"You should create a unique hero costume!" Midori exclaimed. She gasped. "No, wait! You can be like Miyuki and become a magical girl!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not like that idea," Ayano replied. "Being a magical girl would take a lot of effort."

"Aww," Midori frowned. "Well, at least get a unique hero costume! You can't just use your school uniform!"

Ayano had to admit, she had put some thought into making a unique hero costume. But none of her ideas never came out well. She struggled with being creative, due to obvious reasons. Logic was the forefront of her thoughts.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" she asked.

"It's _so_ boring," Midori replied. "If you wanna be in Class G, you're gonna need a cool outfit!"

"Class G does not exist, Midori," Ayano said.

"Yes it does!" Midori argued. "It's the strongest class of all!"

Ayano knew there was no getting through to her, so she didn't bother arguing.

"Excuse me," a voice said, "were you talking about… hero costumes?"

Ayano and Midori turned to face a young woman with light purple hair in drill pigtails, a rose sitting on one of those pigtails. She had violet eyes and a kind smile.

Ayano remembered her face from around the school. Her name was Kokona Haruka.

"We were!" Midori replied, gasping. "How did you know?"

"I overhead you," Kokona said. She blushed. "I-I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise! I just… was passing by. And, um, if you need help with designing a hero costume, then I know someone who can help you!"

"Who?" Ayano asked.

"Ha! Me, help a boring nobody like you? _Nonnonon!_ Not in a million years!"

Ayano, Midori, and Kokona were standing before Kizana Sunobu, leader of the Drama Club. The president had her arms folded and was scoffing at the ceiling.

"Please, President?" Kokona asked. "Ayano could really use the help! No one else knows how to make a unique style like you!"

"_Oui!_ That's true," Kizana agreed. "When it comes to being a hero, your costume and style are just as important as saving lives! How are you supposed to stick out if you look generic? If I were a hero, I'd be the most beautiful hero of all. Far more beautiful than Goddess!"

"Wow!" Midori cried. "You might even be worthy of Class G!"

"Class… G?" Kizana asked, giving Midori an odd look.

"I would really appreciate the help," Ayano commented, in a sweet and polite tone. "You seem to know a lot about costumes, and you're very pretty. I'd owe a debt to you if you helped me."

"Is that so?" Kizana asked. She scoffed. "_Merci!_ Very well then, Ayano Aishi! I will take you to my favourite store, and we will put together a costume!"

* * *

The girls arrived at a fancy-looking clothes shop, at the end of City Z Suburbia. Ayano recognised a lot of big brands displayed on the front windows, most of which had large price-tags attached. Sweet Mask's latest hit boomed through the subwoofers as the girls entered the glamorous store. Everywhere they looked there were clothes of all different colours, shapes, and variety.

Kizana frolicked up to one of the employees. By their interactions, it was clear that they knew each other. Kizana eagerly led the other girls into a shiny door at the back of the store, which took them to a large room with a cat-walk. The cat-walk was pink and gold with subwoofers by the foot of it. Chairs were seated at the front, while a change-room covered in red curtains was at the back.

"Whoa!" Midori gasped. "Why does this store have a catwalk?"

"Because this is no ordinary clothes shop, _le crétin_," Kizana answered. "This is where real Class A heroes go to buy their costumes! I'm a VIP member in their fashion club!"

"Whooooaaaaa," Midori's eyes were wide.

"So cool," Kokona agreed.

"Where are the costumes?" Ayano asked.

"We have to figure out your style first, _la fille_," Kizana scoffed. "Obviously! Tell me, Aishi-san. What is your style?"

Ayano shrugged. "Plain."

"_Nonnon_," Kizana waved her hands. "I mean, your _style_. Are you heroic? A sleuth? Spiteful?"

Ayano didn't know what to say to that. "I've always been a normal student."

Kizana groaned. "You know what? I'll just give you some costumes to try on and we'll figure out your style that way."

A few minutes later, Ayano was sitting in the change-room with a pile of outfits in front of her.

"Kokona, put the music on!" Kizana ordered.

"Yes, President!" Kokona replied, hastily. A few seconds later, Sweet Mask's album began booming through the subwoofers.

"Aw man!" Midori grumbled. "Why can't you play the Miyuki OST?"

Ayano slipped on the outfit on top of the pile. She walked out onto the cat-walk. The three girls were sitting on the chairs by the end.

"Put some flaunt into it!" Kizana told her, with scrutiny. "_Belle!_ Swing your hips!"

Ayano moved her hips from side to side. She was wearing a glittery cape and dress, black tights, and a huge feathery mask.

"Hmm…" Kizana shook her head. "_Nononon._ _Way_ too over the top. You look like you've just walked out of _Carnevale_! Next!"

Ayano walked off and returned a few minutes later, sporting a tank top and jean shorts.

"Well, unless you're planning to join the Tank Top Army, I don't think so," Kizana said. "Next!"

Ayano returned wearing a tuck suit and a gun for some reason.

"What are you, a Hitman?" Kizana asked. "_Affreuse_! Next!"

Ayano came back wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts, and a familiar tune playing in the background.

"I feel like we're gonna have a bad time…" Kokona muttered.

Kizana rolled her eyes. "Next!"

Ayano showed up dressed as an ice fairy. Somehow, she was breaking physics by flying.

"Oh no, too cold," Kizana waved her hand. "Next!"

Ayano came back with a leather jacket, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses.

"More sass!" Kizana ordered. "_La mode!_ Act like you don't care!"

_I don't_, Ayano thought, but complied anyway.

"Hmm, _nonon_, the biker chick look doesn't work," Kizana commented. "Next!"

Ayano returned with a very… revealing outfit. Midori's nose exploded.

"_Répugnante! _Too much!" Kizana covered her eyes. "Get that thing out of here!"

Ayano came back wearing an outfit identical to Saitama's.

"I have a feeling that would work better if you were bald," Kizana commented. "Whatever. Next!"

Ayano returned with pink pig-tails and a grey uniform.

"I'd… rather not get Ebola," Kizana snorted. "Next…"

Ayano's next outfit was a black berserker costume.

"Oh, goodness," Kizana shielded her eyes. "_Nononon!_ Too much edginess! Next!"

Ayano's next outfit was…

"Oh my God!" Midori exclaimed. "Yay! You look just like Miyuki, Yan-chan!"

"That's because she's cosplayed as her…" Kokona muttered.

Kizana face-palmed. "Next."

Ayano spent the next two hours dressing in all kinds of costumes, only for Kizana to shout 'more sass!' and then 'next!' The girl was impossible to please. That, or nothing really suited Ayano at all.

"Next!" Kizana shouted, as Ayano stared down at her maid costume. Midori had fallen asleep, while Kokona was staring at her phone with boredom.

"I've been through all the costumes," Ayano told Kizana.

Kizana frowned. "Really…? _Oh mon Dieu... _then… well, go and get back into your uniform."

Ayano did. She stared down at Kizana, her eyes emotionless.

"Quit your staring," Kizana told her. "God, your eyes are so… wait a second!"

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

Kizana gasped. "I… can't believe it! _Volia!_ Average is your style!"

"Huh?" Midori woke up. "Did someone say Miyuki?"

"Average?" Kokona turned to Kizana. "What do you mean by that, President?"

"I mean average is her style," Kizana said. "Being a boring, ordinary-looking student… out of everything I've seen so far, that plain uniform and blank expression… it suits her perfectly. _Stupéfiant!_ She's the most average and unenthusiastic person I've ever met. It works so well!"

"Aww," Midori frowned. "No Miyuki."

"Ayano Aishi!" Kizana stood up, and pointed at the girl in question. "Do you hear me? Average is your style! So you go out there and be a basic high school girl, _oui_? Bore me to tears while you save lives!"

Ayano said nothing.

"I know, I was super helpful," Kizana grinned. "_Merci!_ No need to thank me! I'm glamorous enough. Perhaps, though, you would consider joining my club?"

Ayano kept her blank slate. "No thank you. I will be going home now."

"You've got the boring act down pat," Kizana applauded her. "Incredible!"

As Ayano got off the stage, Kizana was left in her thoughts.

_Actually, Aishi-san looked terrific in all of those outfits, _she thought. _I've never seen someone who can adopt a style so quickly… she has the potential to be a great actress. But I will not let her take my spotlight! _

"Miyuki!" Midori cheered. "Miyuki!"

_Why did I let Gurin come along_, Kizana thought, annoyed.

"You're really amazing, President," Kokona told her. "You're so smart!"

"I know, why wouldn't I be?" Kizana scoffed. "_Volia!_ Now come on, let's go to my favourite restaurant!"


	15. Ayano's childhood

**A/N: You can consider this chapter to be a prequel. Also, kinda bummed out now 'cause I got a really got idea for how I could've written this story but oh well...**

**Some of this chapter is taken from the video 'Yandere-Chan's childhood' (obviously).**

* * *

_My earliest memories… _

_I remember… hospitals. Doctors. Examinations. _

_I was… 'broken'. The doctors were trying to 'fix' me. _

_My parents tried to explain what was wrong with me. They tried to explain what made me different from other people. I didn't understand. _

_I heard the doctors admit they couldn't fix me. I would never be a normal person, or live a normal life. _

_As I grew older, I came to understand what was wrong with me. I saw other children become happy. Sad. Angry. _

_But… I never felt these things. I only felt… empty. Hollow. Incomplete. _

_My father desperately wanted to help me. But my mother… she was nothing like my father. _

_She wasn't worried about me at all. She said she was exactly like me when she was a child. She told me that one day, I would meet someone special. She told me that one day I would meet someone that would make me feel… complete._

_My father did not want to listen to my mother's words. He wanted a normal child more than anything in the world. He tried everything to make me happy. _

_But... nothing worked. _

_At school, the other children mistreated me. They bullied me because I was strange to them. It was… inconvenient. _

_I was not scared of monsters or criminals. I never felt fear. I didn't understand what made them so scary. _

"You freak!" a little girl yelled. Her friend dumped Ayano's school-books into a puddle. The both of them laughed and jeered.

Ayano didn't react at all.

"Are you a monster?" another girl asked. "You don't react to anything!"

The girls began to laugh again, but stopped when a shadow appeared above their heads.

"Monster!" they screamed. They ran away, crying out. Other children ran away as well, screaming in terror and leaving the playground behind. Ayano didn't even bat an eye.

"Well, what's this?" the monster asked, staring down at Ayano with its disgruntled figure. "Not scared, huh, kid?"

"Aishi!" a teacher yelled. "Run!"

Ayano stared up at the monster, eyes glazed over. It gave her a sadistic grin, preparing to kill her with ease.

"Ayano Aishi!" the teacher repeated. She raced over to her student, grabbing her before the monster did. She led Ayano away, the emotionless girl not even shedding a tear.

* * *

"I can't believe it…"

Ayano watched as her father slammed his cigarette into his ashtray, glaring out of her bedroom window.

"She almost died today," he muttered to himself, like he was going crazy. "Teacher said she was completely emotionless."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ayano asked, confused.

"You almost died!" her father roared, glaring at her. "Don't you understand, Ayano? There was a monster there and you almost let it kill you!"

Ayano didn't respond.

Her father kneeled down, shaking his fists… only to start weeping into his hands.

"I can't do this anymore," he sobbed. "I just want a normal daughter… a normal family…"

Ayano looked away, staring at the multitude of toys her father had given her in order to make her 'happy'. Nothing had worked. She still felt empty.

But… she didn't want her father to worry anymore. She didn't want him to be upset. She felt some twisted kind of pity for this sad, sad man.

So… she began to laugh. She laughed like she'd seen the other children doing, a joyful, cheerful laugh. Her father looked up, wiping his puffy eyes.

"Ayano, you're… laughing?" he asked, in disbelief. "You're… happy?"

Ayano nodded enthusiastically.

Her father gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen, and wrapped her in his arms. "Yes! Yes! You're happy!"

Ayano kept fake-smiling into her father's shoulder as his tears turned to joy.

* * *

"Mommy," Ayano asked, getting her mother's attention.

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked, smiling down at her.

"Am I... a monster?" Ayano asked.

Her mother kept smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"The children at school say I am," Ayano said.

Her mother laughed. "Ignore them, dear. You're not a monster. You're something very special."

* * *

_I pretended to be normal. That I was happy. We finally became a normal family. _

_But… I think my father knew, deep down in his heart, that I was only pretending. _

_I realised that if I wanted to be treated properly, I would have to act like the other children. _

_I started pretending to be normal, and the bullying stopped. I learned that everything was easier if I forced myself to act like a normal person._

* * *

"Hnng..." a green-haired girl muttered to herself. "Why does everyone keep ignoring me?"

"I know the answer to your question," another girl said. "The one you asked in class, that is."

The green-haired girl looked up, facing Ayano Aishi.

"The answer was 25," Ayano told her. "You just have to add the two numbers together."

Midori blushed. "You... actually listened to me...?"

Ayano nodded.

Midori grinned. "Wow... that makes me me feel all nice inside... what's your name?"

"Ayano," the girl answered, smiling.

"I'm Midori!" the green-haired girl replied. She gasped. "Let's be best friends!"

* * *

_Eventually_,_ I was pretending to be normal almost every hour of every day. I pretended to be friends with people. I pretended to have hobbies. I pretended to care when tragedy struck. _

_But it was all fake. I felt nothing. The only thing I felt… was emptiness. _

_As I grew older, I became resentful of my condition. I wanted to experience life like other people. I wanted to feel joy. I wanted to feel sorrow. _

_I tried doing anything that might cause me to feel something. _

_Guilt. Shame. Regret. _

_I wanted to feel something… anything._

* * *

"Please, stop! Please! I just want to live!"

Ayano stomped on the small monster, draining out its last breath. She stared at its empty corpse.

She still felt nothing.

* * *

_But… nothing worked. No matter what I did. No matter how extreme, I could not feel… anything. _

_My mother's advice was always the same… _

'_One day, you will meet someone special. One day, someone will make you feel complete.'_

_I thought about these words all the time. It was the only thing for me to look forward to. The only reason for me to live. _

_Meeting the person that would fix me. Save me. Complete me. Give my life a purpose._

* * *

"Happy Birthday, dear!"

Ayano politely nodded at her mother. Midori and Kuu were on her right and left, respectively. Ayano's father pulled out a match, preparing to light the candles on the cake.

"Here's to 17 years!" her mother clapped, watching her husband light the candles.

"Whoohoo!" Midori cheered. "We're... hold on. We're not the same age anymore." She pouted. "Aww man."

"Technically, I am still 16," Ayano told Midori. "I actually turn 17 next week."

"Oh yeah," Midori hmmed. She grinned. "WHOOHOO! WE'RE STILL THE SAME AGE! FOR NOW!"

Kuu groaned, looking away.

"Hey," Midori said. "At least you'll be the same age as Kuu!"

Ayano didn't respond to that, instead staring at the birthday cake in front of her. Her parents were leaving in an hour, and this would be the last time she would see them for ten weeks. She tried to feel some kind of sadness, but... nothing. Even the thought of getting older did nothing to stir her emotions.

"Don't worry, dear," her mother gently touched her shoulder. "I met my special someone on my seventeenth. That means... sometime next week may be the day your life will change."

Ayano perked up, feeling some sort of hope for the first time in forever. "Is that true...?"

Her mother smiled. "Of course it is, dear. Have faith."

* * *

_Then I found him…_

_And I realised something. _

_Yes, he was the one who made me understand. He was the one that made me understand what I need to do to save myself. _

_He was the one that gave me my purpose. My will to live. _

_I must become the strongest person alive._

_I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt._

_I don't care whose blood I have to spill. _

_I must not anyone overtake me. _

_I will fulfil my goal. _

_I will become the strongest._

… _no matter how many people have to die. _


	16. Extra chapter 3: Investigation

**A/N: Updates! I changed the formatting of Ayano and Info-chan texting in chapter 4 to make it more coherent. I also added a small bit of dialogue in chapter 9+10, but only a little bit (it's the part where the Martial Arts Club members are talking about Raibaru, and the part where Bang is talking about her as well). Also added another small dialogue change in chapter 10, I wonder if you'll be able to figure out what. ;) (Hint hint: nickname)**

**As well as that, wow chapter 119 of OPM, also new street in Yandere Sim! Coincidentally, the street actually plays a part in this chapter! XD Perfect timing! **

**This chapter takes place after the Deep Sea King incident. There are some foreshadowing things in this chapter, wink wonk. Also, it's about Sonic, since he didn't get that much screen time in the main story. And Amai. Hope you like! **

* * *

_Kindness. It was not a thing Speed-o'-Sound Sonic was known for. Rather, the opposite was true. The people that knew him would describe him as arrogant, narcissistic, and maybe even a sociopath. Sonic wouldn't go so far as that, but he would definitely describe himself as strong. No one could beat him in a fight._

_Well, almost no one._

_Saitama was one of the few people that had ever managed to win against him, and he was the strongest person Sonic had ever faced. Weirdly enough, nobody seemed to know who he was. He could put those so-called S Class heroes to shame, yet he was in the lower region of the Hero Association._

_Sonic's scowl melted as he passed by the one place where he showed a side to himself that didn't involve pride. The sun was shining on the glass windows, lighting up the many different colourful pastries on display. Sonic glanced at the sign above the glass door, which was a white font written in kanji: Odayaka Bakery._

_To someone who knew Sonic, and even to an outsider, it would be odd to see him at such a pleasant bakery, or even in such a nice little street. He was a ninja-assassin. What kind of business would he have with a bakery in City Z Suburbia of all things?_

_Sonic walked through the automatic doors. It was a small bakery, with a counter full of pastries and desserts, and a kitchen behind it. On the wall was a chalkboard with lists for all kinds of baked goods. A pin-board was on another wall, with posters for Sweet Mask's concerts, an advertisement for Akademi High's fall formal, an advertisement for Saikou Corp, and posters for missing pets._

_A young woman was behind the counter. She was wearing a white sweater with green stripes and an apron with a heart over it, as well as a matching chef bandanna and mint-green and white tights. Her mint-green eyes lit up when she saw Sonic._

_"Sonic!" she exclaimed. "Wow, long time no see…!"_

_"Amai," Sonic nodded to her. "Indeed. It has been a while."_

_"Hold on," Amai said. She bent behind the counter, and pulled out a freshly-made chocolate éclair. "Here, your favourite!"_

_Sonic accepted the éclair, and bit into it. He grinned, cream getting on his cheeks. "It's excellent, as always."_

_Amai smiled back. "Thank you! I'm so glad to hear that…!" She paused, fiddling with her hands. "So, where have you been for the past few weeks? I've missed seeing you."_

_"I was caught up in some... business," Sonic answered. Amai knew he was a criminal, but still, he was reluctant to tell her about his incarceration, or the Deep Sea King incident. "It took some time to deal with it."_

_"I see," Amai responded. "Did you manage to fight that Saitama guy?"_

_Sonic scowled. "Barely. I did manage to find him, but there was this annoying brat with him that prevented me from having an actual battle with him. She was nowhere as strong as he was, or as strong as me, but she still kept me busy. When I finished dealing with her, that damn bastard Saitama knocked me out with one hit."_

_Normally Sonic wouldn't be so willing to admit his mistakes in front of anyone, but Amai was different. She wasn't judgemental. She was kind enough to listen and understand._

_"Oh," Amai frowned. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Sonic… I'm sure you'll get to fight him next time."_

_"Of course I will," Sonic agreed. "He won't be able to hide behind any annoying brats next time!"_

_He threw a kunai, which landed in the middle of the Saikou Corp poster._

_"That's very impressive, Sonic," Amai told him. "You have a great aim."_

_"Naturally," Sonic replied. "Until next time, Saitama! My kunai won't miss!"_

_Amai had to admit, she was rather curious about this Saitama guy herself. She wasn't an expert on heroes, but she knew Sonic was quite powerful, and it would take someone very strong to be able to beat him as easily as Saitama supposedly could._

_"Can you tell me more about this Saitama guy?" Amai asked. She blushed. "If you don't mind, of course. Is he part of the Hero Association?"_

_"He is," Sonic answered. "He is in Class B, though his strength is what you would call Class S level."_

_"Really…?" Amai asked._

_"Apparently, he has been on the news recently," Sonic continued. "Many people believe he is a fraud."_

_"I… don't really pay a lot of attention to heroes," Amai admitted. "I mean, I know the big ones, like Sweet Mask, but… I don't really pay attention to hero gossip and that kind of thing."_

_"Nothing wrong with that," Sonic told her. "Hero gossip is pathetic anyway. Just an excuse for the media to fumble together some cheap nonsense."_

_"I just don't like gossip in general," Amai said, smiling gently. She stared at some cupcakes. "Still, this Saitama guy has been bothering you for the past few weeks… I'm kind of curious to see if he's really as strong as you say he is." She paused. "Do you know where… Saitama usually hangs out?"_

And that's how Amai ended up sneaking around the City Z ghost town, Mission Impossible style. She hadn't been to this part of the city before. She hadn't wanted to. After all, the place was supposed to be full of monsters. Thankfully, she hadn't seen any so far, but she kept her guard up.

Amai glanced at an image of Saitama on her phone. She was looking for a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit… hmm... ah, there he was! Amai saw him walking underneath a bridge. She crawled into the bushes, watching him pass by. In his hand was a shopping bag. So he'd just been shopping… interesting.

As soon as Saitama was far enough away, Amai clambered out of the bushes and continued following him. She kept low, holding her breath when he glanced back. He didn't seem too on guard. He seemed mostly calm and complacent.

He turned around a corner, walking some more. Amai continued to follow him. He wasn't doing anything special, and she definitely couldn't sense any strength coming out from him. In addition, aside from his costume, he looked like an average bystander. Was he really strong? At a glance, you could easily tell the S Class heroes meant business, but Saitama wasn't like them at all. It was... weird.

"You there! Why are you following my master?"

Amai jumped, coming face to face with the Class S hero Demon Cyborg. As mentioned, she didn't pay much attention to heroes, but she did recognise a Class S hero when she saw one.

"D-Demon Cyborg?" she gasped. "Oh, wow… aside from Goddess, I've never met a Class S hero before…!"

"Why are you following my master?" Demon Cyborg repeated.

"Your... Master?" Amai asked.

Demon Cyborg gazed at Saitama.

"But he…" Amai trailed off. "Isn't he in Class B…?"

"Why are you following him?" Demon Cyborg demanded.

"I-I wasn't following him!" Amai stammered. "I was just… walking in the same direction!"

Demon Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "It appeared that you were following him, _stalking_, even. You hid in the bushes every time he looked over his shoulder. If you were just going in the same direction, you would have felt no need to hide."

"Um…" Amai gulped. "Well… I…"

They were interrupted by an explosion. The two turned to gaze at Saitama, who was glaring at a monster shaped like a giant anthropomorphic walnut. Besides them, part of the apartment had been destroyed. Rubble laid around.

_Whoa_, Amai thought, trembling. _That monster has to be at least a demon-level threat! _

"Hey man, what's the big idea?" Saitama asked. "You destroyed part of my block!"

"I will kill you, you foolish bald human!" the monster cackled.

"Don't bring my baldness into this!" Saitama yelled. He slammed his fist into the monster, defeating it in one punch. Amai almost choked on her own saliva.

_He defeated that monster with one punch… _she thought. _Holy crap… he _is_ strong. _

"Great, now I'm gonna have to repair this place," Saitama said, glowering at his fist.

"Master!" Demon Cyborg yelled, running over to him. "I can repair the apartment for you."

"Oh, Genos, when did you get here?" Saitama asked. He frowned. "Seriously, what's with you and Ayano just popping out of nowhere?"

_Wait, Ayano?_ Amai thought. _He knows Yan-chan? _

"Take your groceries inside, Master," Genos told him. "I will begin repairs."

"Oh, cool, thanks," Saitama said. He realised Amai was there, gaping like a fish. He stared at her. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Um…" Amai trailed off.

"Hey, I recognise that uniform!" Saitama exclaimed. "You go to Ayano's school!"

"You… know Yan-chan?" Amai asked.

"Yeah!" Saitama replied. "She's one of my disciples. Are you a friend of hers or something? She's not here right now."

"Um..." Amai trembled. "I have to go now."

She walked away, awkwardly. Saitama shrugged, and went inside the building. Genos pulled a screwdriver out of… somewhere. Amai felt her heart racing.

_I can see why Sonic sees him as a threat_, she thought. _But… I didn't realise Saitama knew Yan-chan. Was Yan-chan that 'brat' Sonic mentioned…? It couldn't be, right? _

She walked away, still thinking about it.

_Oh, Sonic…_ she thought. _I wish I could help you some more. But this is all I've got for now. _


	17. The Impossible Murder Case

**A/N: Important note: due to this chapter having some important stuff, I actually see it as 'chapter 12.5' rather than an extra chapter lol. Also it's the longest 'extra chapter' so far... enjoy. :0 **

* * *

As soon as he saw Zombieman's corpse, Child Emperor immediately suspected Ayano 'Yan-chan' Aishi as the killer.

Sure, on the outside, she _looked_ like an ordinary teenage girl. And Child Emperor was willing to believe that at first. There was plenty of evidence to suggest why she was not behind the case, too. First of all, Zombieman was not only a Class S hero, but he was immortal. Yan-chan, until recently, had been a Class B hero. There was no way she'd be strong enough to kill him.

But after what he'd seen last night… he wasn't so sure about that.

He glanced at his fellow Class S heroes as they stared at Zombieman's corpse. A katana was sticking through the hero's chest. The child frowned. From what he'd heard, Yan-chan was a multi-talented weaponist, like Goddess…

At the same time, though, the killer could be any Class S hero. He scowled.

"The killer has to be one of us!" he declared.

* * *

_The story started on the previous day. The S Class heroes (and a few others) were recognised as people of distinguished service for preventing an alien invasion, so were invited to a luxury resort that was owned by Saikou Corp. In other words, it was owned by Goddess. Ironically enough, Goddess herself wasn't even there, and yet the heroes were coming to her resort. _

_Child Emperor was stuck in the hot springs with all the other male Class S heroes, who unfortunately, had a tendency to start trouble. He was glad Tornado was female because if she were in there, she'd blow up the whole resort. _

_Just as predicted, five minutes in and Metal Bat was already yelling at Flashy Flash, something or other about laziness. While Flashy Flash had left the scene of the invasion early, he had been taking care of monsters in his own city, so he was accredited. Still, Child Emperor groaned, covering his forehead. He was not in the mood for this. _

"_Can we please try to get along?" he asked. _

"_Hey, why are you wearing a swimsuit?" some bald guy who was a Class B hero asked him. "That's now how these things work."_

_Child Emperor looked away, scowling. "Hey, why do you care?" _

_Meanwhile, Ayano could hear the boys yelling from her spot in the springs. She gazed at the sky, smoke curling around her. She didn't feel anything, naturally. She knew she was meant to be relaxed, but she just felt… nothing. Aside from physical heat, of course. _

"_Idiots," Tornado cursed, glaring down at the springs with all the males. "I could've done it all by myself!"_

_That made Ayano remember something. She turned her gaze towards a woman sitting next to her. She was an employee of the Association._

"_Excuse me," Ayano asked, politely, "but how come Black Turtle isn't here?"  
_

_The employee gazed at her. "Oh! Black Turtle claimed to be busy with work, and couldn't make it."_

"_Ugh, Goddess' groupies are always busy," Tornado scoffed. "They act like they're too good for us!"_

_That seemed hypocritical coming from her, but Ayano kept her mouth shut. _

* * *

_Later on, the heroes gathered in the banquet hall and were served drinks, all wearing spa robes. Sitch raised his drink in the air, and spoke into his microphone._

"_Despite the events that have already taken place, I doubt that the danger Madame Shibabawa prophesied has passed," he said. "I've asked all of you to attend here today to discuss this matter under the pretext of more detail. But let's put that topic aside for the time being. I am deeply grateful for your heroic acts for the events that have already occurred. The Hero Association and I would like you to let loose and enjoy yourselves tonight. Good job. Drink up!" _

_A man in a suit walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He gasped. _

"_Oh yes!" he said. "And a big thank-you to Saikou Corp for so kindly letting us stay at their resort!"_

"_Why does Saikou Corp own this place again?" Zombieman muttered, gazing at Child Emperor who was sitting next to him. "Aren't they an electronics company?"_

"_And not to mention Goddess isn't here, either," Child Emperor agreed. "Kind of awkward."  
_

"_Cheers!" everyone yelled. _

_Unfortunately, some of the heroes began enjoying themselves too much, and drank themselves silly. Puri-Puri Prisoner, Superalloy Darkshine, and Tank Top Master began having a flexing contest. Bang and Atomic Samurai drank way too much sake, and couldn't stop laughing. Child Emperor sighed, gazing at his chopsticks._

_What is it with these guys? he thought. Are they ever not putting on a muscle show?_

"_Having fun, Child Emperor?" Zombieman asked, catching him out of his thoughts._

"_I guess…" Child Emperor shrugged. _

"_That's good," the older hero replied, drinking some sake. _

_Child Emperor frowned. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to stay in this room anymore, not with all these drunk heroes running around. Plus, this was a resort owned by Saikou Corp. He'd heard a rumour that Goddess had a secret office in this building. _

"_Hey, I'm going out for a bit," he told Zombieman. _

"_Sure," the hero shrugged. "See you."_

_Child Emperor got up, and left the room. He began patrolling the halls, looking for this supposed secret office. _

* * *

"Let's start with the weapon used," Child Emperor said. "Atomic Samurai?"

"Yeah, that's mine, alright," Atomic Samurai said, frowning. "I left my sword in the banquet hall unattended. Someone must've taken it when I wasn't looking."

"Hmm…" Child Emperor frowned.

"You think we're all conspiring together?" Atomic Samurai asked. "We were all drinking just a moment ago."

"Atomic Samurai is innocent," Tank Top Master spoke up. "We saw him. Sitch and I were there too. You can ask him. He'll verify."

"In that case, his testimony is credible," Child Emperor said. "But… still." He glanced at Ayano, who was nearby that bald guy Saitama and Genos. "Hey, you. Yan-chan. I've heard a rumour that you're a multi-talented weaponist."

Ayano didn't respond.

"I take it your silence is a yes?" Child Emperor asked.

"Excuse me," Genos said, putting his hands on his hips, "are you insinuating that my fellow disciple is a suspect?"

"We don't know much about her," Child Emperor reasoned. "There is a chance she could be a spy from an enemy organisation. And plus… I saw her out in the halls, around when the murder took place."

Everyone gasped.

"Yan-chan?" Saitama asked.

"She's innocent," Metal Bat spoke up. "She was with me."

Everyone gasped again.

"She was?" Child Emperor asked, raising a brow. "And what were you two doing together?"

"Hangin' out," Metal Bat said.

Everyone stared at him.

He scowled. "What, you think we were makin' out or some shit? You really think I'm gonna make out with a girl I just met?!"

"Alright, calm down," Child Emperor said, waving his hands. He scowled, and turned back to Ayano. "I want to hear it from your perspective. Tell me what happened."

"Why are you so insistent on questioning her?" Genos asked.

"She was around when the murder happened," the youngest hero said. "She might know something."

Ayano blinked, before she recited the tale.

* * *

_Ayano was seated between Saitama and Genos. The party had barely begun and Saitama was already drunk. He giggled as he drank some sake. _

"_So, Yan-chan," he giggled, "how's school? You know, I never ask about your life, ha ha ha."_

"_School is fine," Ayano answered.  
_

"_That's great," Saitama said, way too happily. "You don't get up to trouble, do you? Nah, you're a good student. You're not some delinquent, ahahaha." He snorted. "You know, I've never seen you with your hair down. Do you have it up all the time, even when you sleep?"_

"_I see no point in changing my hairstyle." Ayano responded._

_Saitama laughed and slapped his tray of food, shattering it. "Ahaha, Yan-chan, you're a real classic!"_

_Ayano didn't respond to that. She decided it was time to get friendly with some Class S heroes. However, the majority of them seemed to be rather drunk, or busy talking to others. She was about to approach Child Emperor, but for some reason, the boy got up and left the room. However, not all hope was lost. There was one hero she could 'connect' with. _

_Metal Bat was sitting by himself and drinking lemonade, gazing at the other heroes running around and being stupid. He scowled, running a hand through his messy pompadour. Ayano approached him. _

"_Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him politely. _

"_Huh?" he turned around and stared at her. "Yeah, go ahead." _

"_I just wanted to introduce myself," she said, smiling sweetly. "I'm the Class A hero Yan-chan. It's very nice to meet you."_

"_Yeah, sure," Metal Bat agreed, as they shook hands. _

"_I'm a minor too, so I'm not drinking anything either," Ayano said, staring at his lemonade. "Unfortunately, my sensei has become very drunk, and my fellow disciple Genos is keeping an eye on him, so I'm a bit isolated tonight."_

"_Tch," her fellow teen scoffed. "Everyone's gettin' drunk."_

_Ayano gave him a small smile. "Would you like to come for a walk with me outside? It is getting crowded in here."_

_Metal Bat grunted. "Y'know what, why not? Nothin' better to do."_

_The two then left the room, and walked around the resort. They didn't say anything for a bit, instead, just casually walking. The silence was slightly awkward, but in a way, peaceful. _

_The two reached a balcony, which overlooked the hot springs. In the distance was a mountain covered in greenery. It was beautiful. Serene. Ayano wondered what it was like to appreciate beauty. _

"_Nice view," Metal Bat said, leaning on the rail surrounding the balcony._

"_Yes," Ayano agreed. _

_There was another silence. _

"_Heard you go to the same school as Goddess," Metal Bat said. "She hasn't been around much these days."_

"_She has been absent from school, too," Ayano said. "No one knows why." She paused, a shadow passing over her face. "I heard a rumour about her. Apparently, she dislikes men."_

"_Probably," Metal Bat shrugged. "Doesn't spend much time around us Class S heroes. Spends more time with her team. And she hates me."_

"_Why is that?" Ayano asked._

_Metal Bat scowled. "Dunno, thinks I'm dodgy or some shit. What's her problem, huh? Just because I don't go to her damn school!"_

_Ayano smirked. She was getting somewhere now._

"_I heard that she hates all Class S heroes," she said, "and that she wants to be Class S rank 1."_

"_Tch," Metal Bat scoffed. "Yeah, 'course she does."  
_

"_Who knows what she's planning," Ayano commented, smiling darkly. "Perhaps she's not as good as we all think."_

_Before the conversation could continue, Ayano's phone buzzed. She checked it, and furrowed her brow._

"_Please excuse me for a moment," she told Metal Bat. She went back inside to read the text from Info-chan._

_..._

_Info-chan: _

_Heard you're at the Saikou Resort. _

_Ayano:_

_How did you learn that information?_

_Info-chan:_

_None of your concern. I have a favour for you._

_Ayano:_

_What is it?_

_Info-chan: _

_There is someone I want you to eliminate._

* * *

"After I finished texting my friend, I joined Metal Bat back outside, and then around an hour later I went to bed," Ayano concluded. "But before that, I saw Child Emperor in the hallway."

"Hmm," Darkshine frowned, staring at Class S hero in question. "What were _you_ doing in the hallway, Child Emperor?"

"You think I'm a suspect?" the young hero asked, frowning.

"There is a slight chance, when you think about it," Bang lamented.

"Yeah," Atomic Samurai agreed. "Out of all of us, you're the most likely to be scheming something."

Child Emperor scowled. "Seriously? What reason would I have to kill Zombieman?"

"You said we're all suspects," Ayano pointed out.

Child Emperor glared at her, then turned his gaze to the floor. He briefly glanced back at the other heroes. Flashy Flash and King had gone silent. Pig God was eating breakfast, and Watchdogman was still sleeping. Child Emperor wasn't sure where Tornado was, and the waitress and attendees had gone quiet as well.

"I was looking for something," he said, after a while. "I heard a rumour Goddess has a secret office here, and I went looking for it."

"Did you find it?" Darkshine asked.

Child Emperor's frown deepened. "Well…"

* * *

_Child Emperor, holding out a scanner, looked left and right, but he couldn't see any sign of a hidden office. He scowled to himself. Well, it was a rumour after all. A rumour didn't necessarily mean something was true. And plus, even if Goddess did have a secret office, why would she have it at a resort? It didn't make sense. _

_Then, to his surprise, his scanner beeped as he passed a corner. He frowned, took a step back, and scanned the wall again. _

_Beep. Beep. _

_There was something there. _

_Child Emperor felt the wall with his hand, and frowned. Normal. He waved his scanner over it, letting it beep some more. _

_There has to be a code here, or something, he thought. He pressed a few buttons on his scanner, changing the settings. He scanned the wall once more, finding a digital lock. He grinned in satisfaction. _

_Using his tools, he managed to break through the lock. He had to admit, it did take a while, but he actually did it. Once he did, the wall beeped once more, and then opened up, leading into a dark corridor. _

_Child Emperor stepped inside the corridor, holding out a built-in torch on his tablet. Unlike the rest of the resort, this place was dark, cold, and kind of musty, like it hadn't been visited in a while. It reminded him of an attic._

_The hero found a desk right at the end of the corridor. There was a leather chair seated at it, covered in a layer of dust. The white desk in front of it had piles of paper stacked on top of each other, and a half-broken pen with dried ink spilled out on the desk. Sitting on the stack of paper, oddly enough, was a small, plush panda. On the walls were pin-boards, or something of the like, draped in black curtains. A single bedside lamp was hunched over the desk. _

_What is this place… Child Emperor thought, frowning. What's with all this stuff? _

_He walked over to the desk, and looked at the paper. It looked like… schoolwork, from a few months ago, judging by the dates. He stared at the curtains on the walls, and curiously began to prick at him. He pulled the curtains down, revealing something shocking. _

_They were pin-boards, full to the brim of images. In the centre of the very first pinboard was a picture of the A Class hero Yan-chan - the black-haired girl here at this resort. The picture of her had red strings pinned to other pictures: a picture of a pool of blood near an incinerator, another picture of Yan-chan stalking a male green-haired student running, a newspaper article about the poisoning of Asu Rito a few weeks back, and another news article from 30 years ago about a supposed murder case involving a woman named Ryoba Aishi. _

_Child Emperor looked at the other pinboards. There was a picture of a male student with dark hair, a diluted image of Blast with question marks all over it, and a picture of who Child Emperor believed was Traveller with crosses in the right corner. If that wasn't weird enough, there were pictures of various heroes as well, from all classes. Some had question marks near them. Others had crosses. Some had red lines connecting to the picture of Yan-chan, namely, the picture of that bald guy Saitama, Genos, and the recently deceased Sneck. _

_In the other corner was a piece of paper with writing over it, and it was covered in question marks. A red line connected it to the picture of Yan-chan._

_Child Emperor took a step back. _

_Goddess is investigating something, he realised. But what does that Yan-chan girl have to do with any of this? _

_He glanced at the newspaper article about the poisoning, the picture of Sneck, the picture of the green-haired student, and gasped. _

_Goddess thinks… Yan-chan is responsible for these incidents, he thought. But why is Goddess suspicious of her? _

_He almost felt… hurt that Goddess was keeping all of this away from everyone else. Of course, she spent more time with her hero group than with her fellow Class S heroes, but out of everyone in Class S, excluding Metal Knight, Goddess was the one Child Emperor got on with the best. She was a child prodigy, just like him, and he could always discuss a new invention with her. He almost… missed her presence. Being in here made him miss her more. _

_He was about to look at more stuff, but then a voice said, "You should not be in here."_

_It belonged to a man wearing a Saikou Corp uniform. He was staring down at the young hero. _

_Child Emperor jumped. "I… I…"_

"_Leave at once," the man demanded. "And tell no one of this room."_

"_Are you really going to threaten me?" Child Emperor asked, furrowing his brow._

"_You may be a Class S hero, but you have no authority being here," the man said. "Don't forget, Miss Goddess is affiliated with the Association. She can have you demoted very easily."_

_Child Emperor glowered at him. "Fine. I'm leaving."_

_He walked out, feeling… uncomfortable. Who exactly was that Yan-chan girl?_

* * *

"... no," Child Emperor said. "I didn't find anything. It's just a myth."

He frowned. They hadn't gotten much closer to figuring out the true culprit.

"Moving on," he said. "King, did you-"

"Geez, you're still playing detective in here? I'm tired of this!"

Tornado arrived, floating in the air, hands on hips.

"Since you're all under suspicion, I'll temporarily restrain every single one of you!" she yelled, raising her hands.

The whole room began to tremble.

"Whoa, hang on a sec, Tornado!" Bang yelled.

Zombieman began to stir and groan. "Ugh, why can't I get up?"

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Can someone pull that out of my back please?" he asked, staring at the katana in his back.

"So what happened?" Child Emperor asked, once the weapon had been removed. "Who attacked you, Zombieman?"

"Well, I drank quite a bit last night so I honestly don't remember," Zombieman admitted. "But if I'm not mistaken," he pointed to Atomic Samurai's katana, which was being cleaned by its owner, "that sword came flying through the air out of nowhere and impaled me. Then because I was so drunk I must've fallen asleep trying to get it out."

"So you're saying my sword was floating around in the air?" Atomic Samurai asked.

"Yeah," Zombieman agreed. "And it was surrounded by a green light, just like that one over there." He pointed to Tornado.

Tornado gasped as everyone stared at her. "What? What's your problem?"

"So Tornado, what were you doing after dinner last night?" Child Emperor asked, staring at her.

"I don't remember, okay?" Tornado snapped.

"Is that because you were drinking, perhaps?" Child Emperor asked.

"Come on!" Tornado yelled. "Are you deaf or something? I already told you, I don't remember!"

"Get real," Metal Bat scoffed. "You think yer gonna get away with a lame excuse like that?"

"What?" Tornado yelled. "I know Zombieman doesn't die when he gets killed, so why are we even having this conversation?! If I wanted him dead, I wouldn't do something this half-assed to begin with!"

"Well, let's just forget about it," Bang said. "Zombieman is fine, as we can all see."

"Yeah," Zombieman agreed. "It honestly doesn't bother me. This stuff happens all the time when you drink."

"No," Saitama said. "Not at all."

"Break it up, guys," Atomic Samurai sighed. "Let's hit the brasserie."

"Oh, right!" Iaian chirped.

Everyone left the room. Child Emperor frowned, staying behind.

"Child Emperor, do you have a minute?" Sitch asked, getting his attention. "There's something you need to see."

* * *

Child Emperor gasped, looking at the monitor in front of him. It clearly showed Tornado shoving Atomic Samurai's katana into Zombieman's back.

"I knew it," he declared. "I knew Tornado did it!"

Tornado looked extremely drunk as she laughed at Zombieman lying on the floor in his own blood. She then proceeded to stomp all over his body. She appeared to be having fun.

_So that Yan-chan girl was innocent after all_, Child Emperor thought._ Still… _

"I wonder what made her drink to that point…" he muttered.

Sitch shrugged.

That's when something odd caught the young hero's attention. It was another monitor in the bottom left corner of the wall. It showed a video of someone walking around the resort in the middle of the night. Child Emperor blinked, and stared at it.

_It's Yan-chan,_ he realised, recognising the girl. _But... why was she walking around during the middle of the night? Didn't she say she went to bed?_

Yan-chan was holding a bag large enough to carry a body over her shoulder. She was carrying it as easily as if were made of feathers. She went to the outside of the resort and threw the bag out the window. It plummeted down to the ground.

_What the Hell…_ Child Emperor thought. He tried to watch the clip again, but it suddenly cut out, leaving static behind.

"That reminds me," Sitch mused. "One of the members of the Association staff randomly left last night. She just left during the middle of the night with no explanation."

Child Emperor almost choked on his own saliva. "I…"

"Child Emperor?" Sitch asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have to go," the hero decided, getting up. So that girl was suspicious after all. He was going to find out exactly what she was up to, before it was too late.

* * *

_Scratch… scratch…_

_Ayano smirked, crossing out another hero's picture. She looked at her pin board full of pictures of her enemies._

_No one would survive._

* * *

**A/N: Hello lads, so that was a bit of a dark ending... here's some extra fun stuff for you. XD**

**Did you know, Metal Bat is canonically only 3cm taller than Ayano, and Ayano definitely isn't the tallest person in the series. XD I can imagine Taro being taller than both of them, which is one of the funnier parts of this story. ****m̵͈̞̤͖̑̈́͌̅a̴̡̅̆ķ̴̧̛͉̲̐e̵͈̱̣̿͗s̵̳͈̙͖̈́́̇͆ ̷͈͇̖̠̎ÿ̴̢̨́̎̑o̵̢̯̦̾̈́̅u̷̳̽͋ ̷͕̹̰̘̋̀̈̎f̸̬̱͌ͅo̷̩̦̞̎̕r̵̩̐̊̓͛g̴͖̭̪̀̋ę̸̩̼͈̈̑̊t̵͙͈̪̏͐ ̵̡̮͕̂̉͊̾a̸̳̾͘b̴̪̏̌̊̒o̵͔̥̾̄ǘ̷̢̨̊t̷̻̿ͅ ̷̜̤͈̱͂̐͝t̶̤̮͒̀h̸̳͋e̷̢̱͓̓ ̶̙̹͐̇̎ḏ̵̼̽̽̒͘ͅ ̴̮͚̲̗͊͛̀̍ȩ̶̢̔́̌͂ ̷̢̨̱̱̇͒ă̴̧̛̟͇͌̉ ̴̘̘̩͂͋̃t̶̹̭̍͜ ̸̝̥̝̐ḩ̸̺͖̆̉̿̐ ̸͇̼͐̚͠**

**Y'all probably gonna be shipping MB and Ayano now aren't you... ahahaha. We aren't done with the boys yet. In Season 2 there will be even more. Girls too.**

**Coming next week... see you then. And once again, thank you for reading. **


	18. The Return of the Hero

**A/N: Season 2 is here! I updated the cover as well, you guys can go check it out if you want. ^ This season will have a lot more action than the last season, hope you guys are excited. XD **

* * *

Ayano felt eyes on her back. Being a serial killer required her to be on watch 24/7, so as she felt a presence spying on her as she walked through the school halls, she stopped. She couldn't let anyone find out the truth about her yet, not until she was strong enough. Her impatience grew every day, but she had to bide her time.

She couldn't let anyone overtake her. All threats had to be culled.

She turned around, but there was no one there. Ayano wouldn't let herself get fooled that easily, however.

A different girl was fiddling with her hands, and gulped nervously as she pressed herself against the lockers. She was both confused and perturbed.

_Where did she go?_ she thought, gazing left and right.

"Excuse me."

The girl jumped, turning to face Ayano staring down at her.

_Where did she come from?! _The girl thought, shaking.

"Why are you following me?" Ayano asked, calmly. Her voice was steady, but her eyes were empty.

"Oh, um…" the girl looked away. "I'm… really sorry about that. I just… wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"Well, uh…" the girl hid her face behind her bangs. She was shorter than Ayano, meaning the latter could leer down at her. Ayano seemed to come off as a calm and friendly person, but she still made the smaller girl a little uncomfortable.

Ayano hated it when people wasted her time with nonsense. How she despised listening to people drone on forever about their backstories and/or motivations. She had a reputation to uphold (she was known for being patient), but that didn't mean she was going to sit around for 3 hours to listen to this girl talk.

"Your name is Oka Ruto, correct?" Ayano asked, calmly. "You're President of the Occult Club."

The girl's pale cheeks flushed. "Um, yeah, t-that's me." She wore the same uniform as all the other female students, but with light blue-grey thigh high spiderweb stockings and finger-less gloves. Matching the spider theme was a black choker with a silver spider on it. She had pale skin, a petite figure, and messy, shoulder-length hair that was navy blue. Her light purple eyes were surrounded like black rings, likely due to a lack of sleep. On her right arm was the red armband of leadership, with a pentagram drawn on it. She was holding a purple leather-bound book, also with a pentagram on the cover.

"You… know the Psychic Sisters, right…?" Oka asked.

Ayano nodded. She had met both Psychic Sisters, and neither of them liked her very much. The feeling was mutual, naturally.

"Oh, um, well…" Oka sweat-beaded. "I'm… um… I'm a really big fan of theirs, because… I'm an esper too."

"Are you?" Ayano asked. She'd heard rumours about Oka being an esper, but no one had ever seen her using psychic powers.

Oka nodded, shyly. "My powers are more… spiritual, because… I can talk to… spirits and demons. Anyway… I noticed over the last few weeks, you've been getting… really strong, and I was wondering if… you wanted to come along with me and the rest of my club to summon a demon at the City Z cemetery tonight…"

"Why me?" Ayano asked, finding herself to be oddly curious.

"Well, you're really strong…" Oka said. "I think… you might be an esper too… or at least, you have the potential to be one… if you come with us, you could… unlock your powers."

Ayano didn't really believe that claim, but there was a chance Oka could become a threat herself. Perhaps Oka's powers were more than what people said they were. After all, even Fubuki had been a mild threat, and Ayano didn't even need to see what her sister could do. And besides, if they did actually manage to summon a demon…

"Okay," Ayano agreed. "I'll come along."

* * *

The cemetery. The only time Ayano had been there was to visit the grave of her grandparents, back when she was a middle-schooler. Naturally, she didn't feel anything during the entire ceremony.

Right now, as she faced the silver gates of the cemetery which were only visible due to street lights, she was sure normal people would be scared, or at the very least, slightly perturbed. Ayano felt nothing. She could've been all the same walking into the mall.

As well as herself, Oka was there, along with the rest of her club: a boy named Shin Higaku (the vice president), a boy named Chojo Tekina, a boy named Daku Atsu, a girl named Kokuma Jutsu, and a girl named Supana Churu. For some reason Kencho Saikou was there too, as well as the B Class hero Lily of the Three Sectioned Staff. From what Ayano knew, Lily was apart of the Blizzard Group.

"This is a waste of time," Kencho scoffed. "Demons aren't real. I came here to see examples of psychic power, and all of you are a bunch of emo freaks."

The whole of the Occult club glared at him.

"You're wrong," Daku told him. "Demons _are_ real."

"Where's your proof, then?" Kencho taunted.

"You'll see…" Oka told him.

"Pfft, pathetic," Kencho rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you _know _it's fake."

Ayano glanced at Lily, who was fidgeting with her weapon. However, she gave Ayano a heated glare when she noticed her stare. Ayano didn't believe Lily was a threat, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Excuse me," Ayano walked over to her. "Are you an esper?"

"Me? No," Lily answered, giving her a sceptical look.

"Then why are you here?" Ayano asked.

Lily grimaced, her tone bitter. "I came along because Mr. Remarkable asked me to. And _he_ only came along because he wanted to see if Oka is actually an esper or not."

"Okay guys, let's go in…" Oka said, ignoring a sneering Kencho.

The cemetery was technically closed, so the teenagers had to sneak in Mission Impossible style. Ayano had no problems at all with being stealthy, and the Occult Club were surprisingly adept at it as well. Being heroes, Lily and Kencho got in quite easily. Kencho tried to show off by doing a flip over the cemetery fence. He landed on his feet and sneered at the others.

"Commoners," he commented, snidely. "None of you can top that. I'm a professional."

"Why is he here again?" Supana asked, unamused.

"Follow me, please…" Oka said, pebbles cracking beneath her feet as she walked. She pulled out her phone, using its built-in light as a torch as the group navigated the cemetery. On her back was a knapsack stuffed full of occult goodies. Some of the members looked slightly uncomfortable as they walked through the cemetery. Even Lily was shivering. Kencho, however, kept a smug grin on, and teased the others for being scared.

Ayano, naturally, didn't feel a thing.

The group made it to the end of the cemetery. Sitting there was a large gravestone, surrounded by green-grey grass.

"Here we are…" Oka declared. The teens stood in a circle. Oka took her backpack off, and pulled out a gym mat.

"What is this, gymnastics?" Kencho scoffed.

"It's for the ritual," Shin answered.

Oka then put a skull in the center of the mat. She pulled out a long, silver knife with a black hilt. She used the knife to cut herself in the arm. Blood trickled down.

"Ouch…" Lily cringed. "Was that… really necessary?"

Oka nodded. "You'll see why…"

She put the knife into the skull. She stood up, and grabbed a book about paranormal activity out of her backpack. She opened the book, and began to recite some words that sounded like gibberish. Nothing happened.

"Pfft, this is a waste of time," Kencho chortled. "You are all pathetic. I can't believe you actually thought this would-"

He was interrupted a demonic howl.

"W-What was that?" Lily whimpered.

"Probably just the wind," Kencho responded. "Stop being so pathetic, Lily."

"But it's not windy…" Chojo said.

Oka continued chanting. Another howl rang through the air. The group huddled together.

"I think it's working…!" Shin gasped.

"Oh please," Kencho snorted. "She's a psychic, right? She's probably just using her powers to make it _look_ like it's working."

There was a flash of light. A breeze whistled through the trees. Suddenly, something began to form above the skull. Something powerful and dangerous.

"I don't think that's just her powers anymore!" Shin exclaimed.

It was a swirling black portal. A figure was coming out of said portal. It was a humanoid male, but with a bright white flame for a head. He had two palms of white fire. He wore a black button-down trench coat and matching slacks with brown shoes.

"You're kidding," Kencho breathed.

Lily began screaming. Some of the Occult Club members had gone pale, and were backing away. Ayano stayed still. Oka fumbled with her hands, staring up at the demon.

"**Who dares summon me?**" the demon demanded.

"I… I do," Oka said, shyly.

"**A mere mortal?**" the demon cackled. "**You are an esper, I see. Yet, compared to those Psychic Sisters, your power is lacking.**"

"I… I know," Oka sighed. "I'm… better at talking to spirits than using actual powers…"

"**Why have you summoned me, the Flame Demon?**" the demon asked. "**What is it that you want?**"

"I… I want to prove that demons… are real," Oka said.

"**Is that all, Oka Ruto?**" the Flame Demon sneered. "**I can offer you great power.** **I can give you the power that will make you the most powerful esper alive. I can give you fame, I can give you wealth. Yet, you chose to summon me just because you wanted to see whether or not I existed?**"

Oka nodded.

The Flame Demon hissed. "**Pathetic mortal. You waste my time with your occult nonsense!**"

He raised his fiery hands, trapping the teenagers in a circle of raging inferno. They cried out in protest.

"**You will die for your incompetence**," the demon growled.

Oka sweat-beaded, and began to whimper. Ayano stepped forward, holding up a knife.

"**Oh?**" the demon turned to her. "**Ah, an Aishi. I have not seen one of your kind for a long time. Perhaps you will be of more interest to me. If I lent you my powers...**"

Ayano lowered her knife, slightly.

"**Ha ha ha**," the demon cackled. "**It seems I've caught your interest, Ayano Aishi. Dire consequences await the Earth should you wield my powers. But that doesn't matter to you, does it?**"

Ayano didn't respond.

"**Oh well**," the demon cackled. "**You are hardly worthy, anyway. You have powers of your own. You and the rest of your little friends will be a sufficient sacrifice." **

The fire grew, closing in on the teenagers. Ayano leapt forward, knife out, but the Flame Demon simply shoved her away like she was weightless. She slammed into Lily, and they tumbled onto the ground, millimetres away from the fire.

"Are you supposed to be a A Class hero?" Kencho asked Ayano, snorting. "That was one of the most pathetic things I've ever seen. You should spare yourself the shame and retire right here and now." He pulled out his taser. "Let me show you how a _real _hero does it."

He sent out a blast of electricity towards the Flame Demon. The demon just sat there, completely unharmed.

"**And mortals like you sicken me,**" he sighed. "**A shame, since your sister and your aunt are among the greatest heroes of all time. You will be the first to die, Kencho Saikou**."

He snapped Kencho's taser in half, and kicked Kencho towards the raging fire. He was going to hit it for sure. A hand suddenly sprouted out of the ground, catching him. It was a large, white hand with sharp red nails. Kencho made a noise between choking and coughing.

"**Oh?**" the Flame Demon turned to Oka, who was holding up her hand in the same position as the demon hand.

"Let us go," Oka demanded, her face shadowed. Her voice was bitter and cold.

"**Now you have made things interesting, Oka Ruto,**" the Flame Demon cackled. "**Let's see what good these silly powers of yours will do against me.**"

Oka held up her head, revealing that her eyes had gone completely white. She levitated into the air, the demonic hands surrounding her.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burned…" she said.

The demon cackled, summoning more fire. It raced towards Oka in a flurry. She used the demonic hands to shield herself. The fire brushed off, turning to smoke.

"**So you can defend yourself,**" the demon chuckled. "**But what about your friends?**"

Fire zoomed towards the other members of the Occult Club. They screamed, huddling together. Oka's face became more shadowed.

"Stay… away…" she raised her hands, "from… my… club!"

The demonic hands grew in size, protecting the members. Oka leapt towards the Flame Demon, using a wave of dark energy to push him back. He fumbled, his fire flickering like a broken lightbulb.

"**Not bad,**" he coughed. "**You're relatively strong for a mortal, Oka Ruto.**"

"Let. Us. Go." Oka repeated, her voice steady.

"**You've proven your worth," **the Flame Demon nodded. "**I shall let you live. But beware…**" his fire seemed to glow brighter, "**I am not the true demon you are looking for.**"

He disappeared in a wave of fire. The circle of fire surrounding the teens was gone too. It was like nothing had ever been here. There wasn't even any smoke.

Oka fell to her knees, the demonic hands vanishing. Her eyes returned to normal.

"President!" Shin shouted, racing over to her. "Are you okay?"

Oka coughed. "I'm fine… I… didn't know I could do that…"

Kencho had gone momentarily pale, but quickly regained his composure.

"Pfft," he folded his arms. "I-I would've defeated that demon if I had my good taser. One of my servants must've given me my crappy taser instead. So worthless."

"I'm just glad we're alive…" Lily said, hugging herself.

Ayano, meanwhile, was staring at Oka. Oka was a threat after all. She was stronger than Ayano first thought. The thought made her furious. Ayano couldn't control herself as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her knife-

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned and faced an annoyed-looking woman, her arms folded across her chest.

The woman sighed. "Oh, it's just a bunch of high-schoolers. What a waste of time."

Lily gasped. "Miss Blizzard! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same, Lily," the woman replied. She stared at Kencho. "Remarkable? You're here too?"

"Wait…" Oka gasped. "You're… Blizzard of Hell, one of… one of the Psychic Sisters…"

Fubuki faced her. "Indeed. I see you're an esper as well."

Oka began to pant heavily. "I… I… oh wow… I…"

"What are you doing here, Fu- Blizzard of Hell?" Kencho asked, kicking aside his broken taser.

"I got a call about a psychic disturbance in the area, so I came to investigate," Fubuki answered. "I was not expecting to see you and Lily here."

"Well… that's my fault…" Oka answered. "I invited them to come along to… summon a demon, with me and my club…"

Fubuki scowled. "A demon? Well, I did sense some strong energy over here… did you actually manage to summon one?"

"She did, Miss Blizzard!" Lily chirped. "Then the demon tried to kill us all, but she fought it off using her powers, all by herself!"

Oka blushed. "Oh… um… yeah…"

"That is rather impressive," Fubuki admitted. "You seem to be a rather powerful esper, from what I can sense. What's your name?"

"Um…" Oka went even redder. "Oka Ruto, Miss Blizzard of Hell."

"Oka," Fubuki repeated the name. "Say, Oka, how do you feel about joining the Blizzard Group?"

"The… Blizzard…" Oka spluttered, red as a tomato. "But I'm… I'm not a hero…"

"Exactly, Fubuki," Kencho replied. "She's not. Not to mention she's also a _huge_ wimp."

"She will be beneficial to the group, Kencho," Fubuki replied. "With guidance from me, she will make us even more powerful."

Kencho scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh…" Oka fumbled with her hands. "You… really want me to join the Blizzard Group…?"

Fubuki nodded. "Of course. I can teach you how to use your powers."

"Okay, then…" Oka gave her a small smile. "I'll join…"

Kencho rolled his eyes, while Lily gave her a small applause.

"Welcome!" she said.

"Congratulations, President!" Shin told her. The other club members joined in with the applause. Ayano stayed in the shadows. Fubuki gave her a wary look. Ayano turned away, a shadow forming over her face. Her phone buzzed. Info-chan.

_Hey. So… if you're really into becoming the strongest, you'll be thinking about monsters, too... they can be very strong. _

_You're probably wondering what I'm getting at here. Well… I found out the Hero Association is having a little meet-up with all the villains. You might find it… interesting to attend. _

* * *

Ayano had never been afraid of monsters or villains. A normal person, if they were in her shoes, wedged between two villains twice the size of her, would be scared out of their minds. Even the most calm person would feel a slight edge of unease.

But not Ayano. Never her.

She was dressed in a cloak and had donned a mask, keeping her identity a secret. On the stage at the front, there was a Hero Association executive - Sitch, to be exact. Ayano recognised him from the Class S hero meeting during the alien invasion.

"Is that true?" the A Class hero Blue Fire asked. "You asked these ruffians for help? That's what the Association decided to do?"

From what Ayano knew, this meeting was about the prophecy Shibabawa had given all that time ago. Supposedly, despite the alien invasion, it hadn't come true after all. In fact, it was something… much more close to home. Monsters, in fact.

"That's right!" Sitch yelled. "We must come as one to scale the wall humanity is now facing!" On the screen behind him was a picture of every city. "We currently have 391 Class C heroes, 109 Class B heroes, 44 Class A heroes, and 18 Class S heroes! That's clearly not enough! I'm not asking you to do this for free! As long as you take care of the monsters, I'll make sure you're compensated!"

"Don't bother," said the A Class hero Heavy Tank Loincloth. "When it comes down to it, none of these fools are going to be worth anything."

A guy with a switch-blade jumped onto the stage. "You think I'll let that comment slide? I bet I've killed more guys than you!"

"These fools," Loincloth scoffed, knocking the guy off the stage with ease, "lack conviction!"

"Oh, come on," a voice scoffed. "This thing is spot-on… totally spot on. This so-called great prophecy really nailed it. Guess they knew the worst threat level, God, would be upon us. The old guy's right. Even if everyone here worked together, you wouldn't be able to kill me."

"Huh?" Sitch asked. "And who are you?"

The voice's owner smiled. He was a fairly tall young man with a muscular build. He had spiky silver hair that looked like a wolf's ears, yellow eyes, and wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white martial arts pants with a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. Tai chi slippers finished the look.

"I'm Garou," he answered. "I trained because I admired monsters, and crushed one dojo after another. Well, what's the hold up?" He smirked. "Come at me all at once. Let's find out who's the strongest. That's why I came here."

"Don't," Sitch said. "This is nonsense. You can leave."

"Is that how you treat your guests, Mr. Lawman of justice?" Garou asked. "Welp, I've made up my mind. Cowards need to be punished. I'm about to commit an evil deed, and leave you a massacre to clean up."

"I'm sorry, you three, but it's time to work," Sitch said, facing the A Class heroes by the door. "Show him the door."

"With pleasure," said the A Class hero Magic Trick Man. He leapt towards Garou, only to be strangled by him. Loincloth threw his fists toward Garou, but he dodged at lightspeed. Loincloth gasped and stared at his arm, which looked more like a broken tree branch.

"Come on, old man," Garou chuckled. "Aren't you gonna hit me with conviction? You don't actually need that if you're strong, though." He sent Loincloth flying. "Moron!"

The other villains began to cheer.

"Don't look so certain," Garou cackled, glaring at the other villains. "You're all next."

"What are you talking about?" one asked. "You're one of us!"

"You're wrong," Garou said, holding up a hand. "Heroes always arrive late, but monsters are always first to the party. They show up out of the blue for no reason. Listen up. You're all on the human side. I'm on the monster side."

"A human calling himself a monster?" Blue Fire asked. "How pathetic. I'll send you to a fiery grave!"

He sent a wave of fire towards Garou, only to have the villain slice his arm off.

"I do enjoy tricks like this," Garou chortled. He slammed the blood-stained hero into the wall, then proceeded to take out all the other villains.

"Pathetic," he said, wiping his hands. "Well, this will do for the first show of the monster Garou."

"You are strong," a voice said, catching his attention.

"Hmm?" Garou turned to see Ayano in her cloak. "So, you dodged my attack. Not bad, girl."

He dodged a knife that was aimed at his head.

"Don't even try," Garou chuckled. "You'll end up like the rest of these morons."

Ayano appeared behind him, eyes flashing red. She pulled out a chain-saw, holding it above his shoulder. He lunged out of the way, and kicked her in the stomach. Ayano tumbled across the ground, using another knife to stop her momentum. Her mask was beginning to fall apart.

"You're stronger than these other fools," he cackled. "But you don't have any real chance against me, human."

Ayano coughed up some blood. Her chest was aching like Hell. She stared at Garou, an idea blooming in her head.

"I have a proposition for you," she told him. "You seem to like hunting heroes."

Garou gave her a look.

"I'm hunting heroes too," Ayano continued, taking a step towards him. She held her mask together with her hand. "If we're both hunting heroes, I believe it will be beneficial to work together."

"You want to work together?" Garou laughed. "Don't be stupid. I'm a monster, you're a human. It's not going to work."

"You don't know that," Ayano giggled. "You don't know _what_ I am, Garou. Why shouldn't we work together? Two is better than one. We can take out twice as many heroes."

Garou kept staring at her. "Tch. Who the Hell are you, anyway?"

"Your new partner in crime," Ayano replied. "Garou-senpai."

"Get lost," Garou scoffed. "I'm not your senpai."

He walked away, Ayano's eyes on his back.

She giggled. "Oh, silly Senpai. You don't have a choice."


	19. The Human Monster

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the support once again! Glad you're excited for season 2. As for news, there's currently a new OVA right now (I've seen it, it's pretty funny lol), and season 2 is being dubbed. I really like Saitama's English dub voice (maybe even more than the sub), so it was nice to see that return. I don't think a lot of people like Genos' dub voice but I actually kind of like it? I think it suits him. His dub voice actor also does the English voice for Tanjiro from Demon Slayer, but imo he doesn't sound as good there. It's too deep for Tanjiro. :p Anyway enough talking about English dubs, and on with the chapter! **

* * *

Ayano punched the punching bag, snapping it off the chains with one punch. A dark grin surfaced on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror.

Her figure had become a lot more muscular. This was added by the fact that she could very easily lift extremely heavy weights. Two at the same time, in fact.

She stared at her clenched fist.

_I'm coming for you_, _Saitama_, she thought. _Just you wait. _

* * *

"Your rank has increased to Class B rank 7, Master Saitama," Genos said, as he scrubbed the dishes. "I've increased to Class S rank 15, while Ayano is now Class A rank 40."

"All I'm doing is pummelling monsters I stumble across," Saitama said, focusing on his video game. "I've gone up that much?"

"Well, monsters are beginning to appear on a daily basis now," Genos explained. "Even though you defeat monsters, you are not reporting them to the Association. Your rank is still increasing, though, so that must mean there are witnesses reporting your victories to the Association. That means you're becoming more recognised as a hero among the masses. I think you might even have a fan-club soon, Master Saitama."

"Yeah right," Saitama snorted. "You're in Class S and Ayano is in Class A, and neither of you have fan-clubs."

"Actually, I do have a fan-club," Genos replied, wiping a tea-towel over a plate.

"Me too," Ayano said, looking up from her _Miyuki Volume 100_ manga. "They call themselves the 'Yan-Fans'."

"Seriously?" Saitama asked.

"By the way, Master Saitama," Ayano said, "since you are a high-ranking Class B hero, the Class B rank 1 hero Blizzard of Hell and Class B rank 2 hero Remarkable will come and try to get you to join their group, the 'Blizzard Group'."

"Group?" Saitama asked.

"Some heroes have factions, rather than working alone," Genos explained. "Either because they prefer to work in a group, or because it makes it easier to increase their rank."

"And why do these Blizzard people want me to join their group?" Saitama asked.

"They don't like being out-ranked," Ayano answered, simply.

"Well, not like I'm going to steal rank 1 from them," Saitama scoffed. "As soon as I get to the top of Class B, I'm going into Class A." He scowled at his Saikou-brand console. "DAMMIT! I was so close to finishing that level!"

Genos' eyes suddenly lit up. He looked out the window. Ayano tensed, turning on her Yan-vision. She could see something too, something incredibly fast.

"You sense it too?" Genos asked her. She nodded. "I will deal with it myself. Stay here with Master."

Ayano kept using her Yan-vision as Genos went outside. She could see that Speed-O'-Sound Sonic was there. She looked away. Genos could handle him by himself.

"Crap..." Saitama grumbled, grabbing her attention. "I accidentally saved over King's save data."

"King?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah," Saitama said, holding up the console. "This belongs to King. I… kind of borrowed it without asking. Don't tell him."

"You… are friends with King?" Ayano asked, gripping her pants leg. "The S Class hero King?"

"I guess?" Saitama shrugged. "We play video games together, sometimes. He's insanely good at them."

_King, The Strongest Man on Earth_, Ayano thought. _Saitama is friends with him? This could work well in my favour. If King comes over here, I could get him while he's not looking. _

Suddenly, there was a ferocious knock on the door.

"Huh?" Saitama asked.

"Class B rank 7 hero Saitama!" a familiar voice - Mountain Ape - yelled. "Come out at once! Class B rank 1 Blizzard of Hell and Class B rank 2 Remarkable would like to speak to you!"

"They are here, Master," Ayano said. She faced Saitama. "Would you like me to tell them to go away?"

"Sure, go for it," Saitama shrugged. "I'm not interested in their group or whatever."

Ayano stood up and went to answer the door. Deja vu hit her as she faced Fubuki, Mountain Ape, and Kencho Saikou. There was also another girl there, who looked around 14. Ayano recognised her as Lily of the Three Sectioned Staff, Class B rank 76. She'd met the girl during the graveyard incident.

"Class A hero Yan-chan?" Fubuki asked, frowning. "What are you doing at this house?"

"Master Saitama is not interested in joining your group," Ayano said, bluntly. "Please leave."

"Hold on - did you say _Master_?" Kencho laughed. "Don't tell me a Class B hero is your teacher."

Ayano didn't respond, only giving him a doll-like stare.

Fubuki scowled. "I would like to hear those words from Saitama himself."

"Master Saitama is busy at the moment," Ayano said. "And even if he wasn't, I can guarantee he would not be interested in joining the group."

Mountain Ape glared at her, eyebrows twitching. "You wanna have another fight, girl?"

"Please leave," Ayano repeated.

Kencho held out his taser. "You got lucky last time, but this time, I'll make sure you go to Hell, you runt!"

"RIGHT!" Mountain Ape agreed, holding up his fists.

"I heard about what you did last time," Lily said, clenching her staff. "You won't get away with it now!"

"What's with all the noise?" Saitama asked, appearing behind Ayano. He stared at the Class B heroes. "Who are all of you supposed to be? Why are you harassing my disciple?"

"Saitama," Fubuki cleared her throat. "I am-"

"She told you I'm not interested in your little group, didn't she?" Saitama asked. He shook his head. "You guys and your hierarchy. You aren't gonna be powerful heroes like that, you know?"

"You stupid commoner," Kencho snorted. "Lily, Mountain Ape, break them both!"

The two roared and charged towards Saitama and his disciple, but the man just punched them away.

"Did you guys harass Yan-chan too?" Saitama asked. He sighed. "So you attack heroes that don't want to join your group? What kind of heroes are you two? Do you even know _how _to be heroes?" He glanced at Kencho. "I mean, this guy's a kid, but you're an adult, lady. Shouldn't you know better?"

"Remarkable, stay back!" Fubuki warned, raising her arms. "Hellstorm!"

Her hellstorm seemed more powerful than before, since it swept Ayano right off the balcony. She flew through the air, landing in some trees.

"Ayano!" Saitama shouted. He glared at Fubuki. "What was that for, lady?"

Ayano crashed down onto the pavement, grazing her arms. A kunai was near her head, sitting on the ground. She looked up, and saw Sonic and Genos having a battle of their own. She turned back, and saw Fubuki attempting to hurt Saitama with her ESP, while Kencho was holding out his taser. Ayano stood up, the wind blowing through her Miyuki sweater (which had been a gift from Midori).

"Master!" she yelled.

Then Genos yelled and blew something up. Ayano felt the explosion beneath her feet. Smoke was everywhere. Ayano began to cough.

"Yan-chan," Genos said, approaching her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, standing up. A bruise was underneath her eye. Genos offered her a tissue.

"Was that Speed-O'-Sound Sonic?" Ayano asked, accepting the tissue.

"It was," Genos replied. He glanced over at Saitama, Kencho and Fubuki, whose fight had come to an impasse. "What is happening with Master?"

"Blizzard of Hell and Remarkable attempted to recruit him," Ayano responded.

Genos scowled. "I see. So they made him a target of their newbie-crushing."

"Hey guys!" Saitama shouted, waving to them. "Sure is dusty around here!"

"My apologies," Genos replied. "My attack-"

"EXPLODING SHURIKEN!"

A shuriken flew out of nowhere, exploding near Ayano and Genos. Genos' scowl deepened.

"You could throw a hundred of these at me," he growled. "They won't do a thing."

"You haven't even been able to hit me once, so stop talking big," Sonic replied smugly, sitting on top of a street-light. "You stupid puppet."

"Sonic," Ayano said, standing up.

Sonic glared at her. "Saitama's girlfriend? You're still around? How annoying."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Saitama yelled. "SHE'S A MINOR!"

Fubuki glowered at him, turning to Kencho who was examining her injuries.

"This is so weird, Kencho," she said. "Both of Saitama's disciples out-rank him, and there's an extremely dangerous criminal coming after him… who exactly _is _this guy?"

"A psychopath," Kencho grunted. "A damn commoner who stuck his nose where he shouldn't have."

"Master, this guy is annoying stalker," Genos said, glaring at Sonic.

"Let us take care of him." Ayano agreed, standing beside her fellow disciple.

Sonic chuckled. "As if some fools like you could ever 'take care of me'. I easily defeated that little girl the last time we fought."

"I've gotten stronger since then," Ayano replied.

"And I haven't shown you my true abilities," Genos added.

"You lose." they said, together. Genos exploded the road, appearing behind Sonic in a flash. He sent a flurry of fists flying towards the ninja, who gasped in surprise.

"Ayano!" Genos shouted. Ayano appeared in front of Sonic, an axe in hand.

_Where the Hell did she get that from?_ Sonic thought, staring at the weapon. _She wasn't holding that a second ago! _

Ayano swung the axe. Sonic jumped out of the way, and slashed his katana. To his surprise, she quickly slid out of the way. Genos appeared on his other side, and used his hands to send a ray of fire towards the villain. Sonic dodged it, gritting his teeth.

_That annoying girl has gotten faster_, he thought. _And so has that cyborg idiot. But they still can't keep up with me! _

"I can't even see them…" Fubuki gasped.

Kencho didn't say anything, and just stared, brows furrowed.

_I can't see them either_, he thought. _What the Hell is with these low-lives? _

"Machine gun blows!" Genos shouted. Ayano chucked her axe towards Sonic, cutting some lint off his hair.

"You let your guard down, Speed-O'-Sound Sonic," Genos told him. "Begone!"

Sonic cackled, disappearing before Genos could hit him. In his place were a load of shadow clones.

"You pathetic fools," he taunted. "How does it feel to hit nothing but air? My special footwork and fast framerate create an afterimage. I call it fourfold funeral! Now, die! Scatterfold slash!"

"I can't see his movements," Genos told Ayano, scowling. With normal vision, Ayano couldn't see him either.

"Hold on," she said. She turned on her Yan-vision, and time slowed down. "I will handle this."

She saw him. Even Sonic couldn't hide from her Yan-vision. She held out her hand, summoning her strings. The red stuff trailed around her hand.

Fubuki's eyes widened. "Those strings…"

_What is she doing?_ Sonic thought, staring at Ayano. _What are those weird strings all over her?_

Genos frowned, examining his fellow disciple. _This move of hers… what is it, exactly? _

Saitama just watched, a blank expression on his face.

The strings made their way towards Sonic.

_How does she know where I am? _he thought.

The strings wrapped around Sonic's arm. He scowled, clenching his fists. He then began to cry out in pain, while a creepy smile surfaced on Ayano's face. Sonic forcibly pulled himself out of the strings, glaring at Ayano.

"What the Hell are you?" he asked, teeth gritted. Ayano didn't respond. Genos' arms lit up, like he was about to blow the place up again. Then the disciples were on the ground, unable to move. Saitama had appeared, standing behind his disciples.

"Saving your disciples?" Sonic asked. "You're soft, Saitama."

"It'd suck if Genos set off any more explosions near my house," Saitama said. "Besides, there's no reason for you guys to fight. I don't think your powers are meant to be used in some stupid street brawl." He gazed at Sonic. "You're persistent, so I'll fight you seriously once in a while. Come at me, bro."

Sonic grinned. Finally, he'd get to use the special move he'd been training and perfecting!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

"Dammit…" Sonic glowered up at Saitama from his spot on the floor. "I'll get you next time…"

"He's too strong," Fubuki lamented. "This isn't normal."

"Damn right," Kencho grunted. "He might actually be as strong as my sister."

* * *

"_I couldn't be number one. Not in strength, intelligence, or practical smarts… or natural psychic ability."_

"_My father is CEO of Saikou Corp, a massive business conglomerate. He had two children: a daughter named Megami, and a son named Kencho."_

"_I was supposed to be someone who stood at the top… if it weren't for her."_

"_Megami, being the eldest, became heir to the company. Meanwhile, her brother became nothing more than… a back-up."_

"_My older sister and the strongest esper… Tatsumaki."_

"_My older sister, and the heiress to Saikou Corp… Goddess."_

"_Because of my sister, I've never been number one at anything in my whole life."_

"_My sister and I had the same training, but she's always been able to out-perform me." _

"_I was alone in this world, until I found Kencho."_

"_No one understood how I felt, until I met Fubuki." _

"_Kencho and I decided to found the Blizzard Group, and manipulate lower B Class heroes into joining. United, we would be able to surpass our sisters with sheer numbers."_

Genos frowned, interrupting the story. "That stupid brat - Tornado of Terror - is S Class rank 3, and Goddess is rank 2. Why not aim for A Class rank 1?"

"Rank 1 is impossible," Fubuki said. "It's not impossible to get into the upper ranks of Class A, but we won't make it to rank 1. No way."

"My sister's crappy group takes up Class A ranks 2-4," Kencho added. "Black Turtle, Red Bird, Blue Dragon, and White Tiger, AKA the Guardians. My sister might be on hiatus from the Association, but they're still going strong. But there is a reason they can't become S Class heroes."

"The man who's Class A rank 1," Fubuki said. "Handsome Kamen Amai Mask. No one can surpass him." She scowled. "There are a lot of monsters in this world beyond human reasoning. You're quite the monster yourself." She turned to Saitama. "But you're no match for Sweet Mask, or my sister. There's also the strongest man in the world, King, Goddess, a girl on a whole other level of hero, and the man who stands atop the hero world, Blast. They're monsters even among monsters."

"It's hard to move up on your own," Kencho said. "Why not make a faction?"

"Do what you want," Saitama said, not looking up from his manga. "I'm just not interested."

Ayano nodded in agreement.

"Pfft, stupid commoners," Kencho scoffed. "Fine, go and get your ass kicked, then. Don't come crying to us when you're at the bottom of Class C."

The doorbell rang. Genos went to go and answer it.

"Hey, Saitama," a deep voice said. "Did you happen to take my video game?"

Fubuki and Kencho almost choked. Ayano's brow went up.

It was King, the S Class rank 8 hero. He was a tall man with tanned skin, and slicked-back blonde hair. A scar was over his left eye, alongside his sunken cheeks, giving him an intimidating appearance. Ayano swore she could sense his strength from where she was sitting.

"My bad," Saitama said, casually. "I did."

Ayano couldn't believe it. The supposed Strongest Man was right in front of her. Saitama was currently searching for the video game he owed the man.

"Mr. King," Ayano stood up. She'd better introduce herself, at least.

"Huh?" he turned to face her.

_Wasn't this girl at the Class S hero meeting? _he thought.

"Hey, are you 'Yan-chan'?" he asked.

"I am," Ayano responded.

"Oh, cool," King said. "I ran into one of your friends on the way here. I think her name was… Midori?"

"YAN-CHAN!"

Midori suddenly appeared at the front door, excitement in her eyes. She was bouncing up and down, like she was on a sugar high.

"There she is," King said.

"Who are you?" Genos asked, staring at Midori.

"An Akademi High student…?" Kencho grumbled.

"Midori, what are you doing here?" Ayano asked, walking over to her friend.

"Well, I was going to visit you, but then I got totally distracted by the newest Miyuki game going on sale," Midori explained. "So I went into the game store, and I met him-" she pointed to King, "- who is also a Miyuki fan, and we talked about the game for a while. He's really good at it, y'know? He might even be better than me! He knows all the cheat codes! Even the ones from ten years ago! And he said his favourite character is Miyuki, which is the same as me - I mean, who else would it be, ha ha - and then we talked about the end of the anime, because the ending was _so _unsatisfying, I mean, you can't even-"

"Midori." Ayano said, calmly. "Off-topic."

Midori blushed. "Right! So that guy over there said he was visiting his friend Saitama, and I was all like, _hey, my friend Yan-chan knows a guy called Saitama_! So I tagged along!"

"Midori…" Ayano gave a side-glance towards King. "Do you know who that is?"

"No idea," Midori giggled, "but he's great at Miyuki! We should all play it together sometime - Kuu as well!"

Ayano just sighed. "Perhaps we should."

Genos didn't say anything. Fubuki frowned.

_It seems Saitama attracts strong people_ _into some kind of group, _she thought. _I want to be part of it too. _

Kencho just huffed and looked away. "Commoners."

"By the way, how is Oka?" Ayano asked Fubuki.

"She is fine," Fubuki answered. "Quite shy, but fine. She recently joined the Hero Association, and is currently at the bottom of Class B."

"Who's Oka?" Midori whispered, but of course, her whispering was more like whisper-shouting.

Ayano sighed. With Midori around, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"S Class Rank 15 Genos, A Class rank 37 Ayano, and B Class rank 7 Saitama. Do we agree on their hero names?"

"No objections!"

"Because Genos aggressively attacks the most heinous monsters, he shall be known as Demon Cyborg!"

"Ayano was given her hero name by her fellow students! Yan-chan, a cute nickname for a cute schoolgirl!"

"And Saitama will get his name from his bald appearance! Behold, Caped Baldy!"

The associates laughed and laughed, while Sitch frowned. They were more concerned about hero names than the human-monster Garou. They told Sitch not to worry. Supposedly, the human-monster was being hunted by Silver Fang, a capable S Class hero. And besides, the Association had Tornado, Goddess, and Blast if something went wrong! Not that Goddess was around at the moment...

"Don't worry, Sitch," they all said. "We'll be fine without Goddess! The other Class S heroes are competent enough! And besides, we still have Goddess' group, the Guardians!"

Sitch kept frowning. Why now of all times did Goddess have to be out of commission? He had faith that of course, if the world was in great peril, she would show herself again. She was the best hero by far - a model hero, he'd call her. Reliable, powerful, and respectful… yet, she wasn't here now. And Sitch truly wished she was.

* * *

_Info-chan: _

_Hey. Go to the Sakura Tree behind the school._ _Right now._

_Ayano:_

_Why?_

_Info-chan:_

_There is something you really need to see._

Ayano had no idea what she meant by that, but she knew it had to be important. So, saying goodbye to Kuu Dere and the book she was absorbed in, she headed over to the Sakura Tree behind the school. The tree in question was known as the 'Confession Tree'. The rumor said that if you confessed your love to another person underneath the tree on a Friday afternoon, they were guaranteed to accept your confession.

Ayano didn't really care much for rumours, or what the tree stood for. She saw Taro Yamada standing nearby the tree, reading his book. She slipped into the bushes, hiding. Why was he there?

Amai Odayaka suddenly approached him, holding a cupcake. She sat down beside him. The two had been spending a lot of time together, especially after Osana's death. Ayano scowled. Why should she care about this?

_Ayano:_

_You want me to see Amai and Taro interacting? Why should I care about this?_

_Info-chan:_

_Watch. _

Amai and Taro were blushing as they stared at each other. Ayano was still confused, and then she saw it. Not the cupcake, or the fact that the two were hugging.

Taro had strings around his hands, just like Ayano's. Ayano's eyes widened, as she watched them float around.

"It's so amazing that you're a Class A hero," Taro said. "You're so brave…" he sighed, deeply. "But… I like someone else… yet, I like you too…" Pink and red exploded everywhere. The strings pointed in Ayano's direction.

Ayano gritted her teeth. Taro could use the strings too? If he could, then…

_Ayano: _

_How long has he been able to use those strings? _

_Info-chan: _

_Not entirely sure. It seems they were triggered by Osana's death. He doesn't seem to be aware of them. _

_Ayano: _

_Was it a mistake to have her killed?_

_Info-chan:_

_That depends on how you decide to use those strings._

Now she understood. Taro was just as dangerous as all those heroes.

And he would have to perish.


	20. The Hunt Begins

"Charanko! Bang-sensei, please, lay off!"

Bang ignored Budo and continued glaring down at Charanko, who was lying on the ground in a messy heap.

"What is it now?" Bang asked. "You can't even get up? Tell me, Charanko… what have you been doing here these past six months? When I made you my disciple, didn't I say to train like your life depended on it? I cannot see you ever improving your skills."

"Bang-sensei, please," Budo pleaded, standing beside Charanko's body. "It's not fair to him. He's been trying his best!"

"Silence, Budo!" Bang ordered. "Charanko has not an iota of talent for the martial arts! He is expelled from this dojo!"

"Sensei!" Budo shouted.

"If you keep protesting, then I will expel you as well, Budo," Bang threatened.

Budo gritted his teeth. "Is… Is this about Garou?! It's not Charanko's fault! He-"

"Enough!" Bang yelled. "Both of you, leave at once! Never come here again!"

The elder hero turned away, scowling, and forcing himself to ignore his students. His thoughts turned to that of Traveller, the woman who had trained under him many years ago… where was she now? Would the world survive without her?

* * *

Romance. A substance that Ayano knew had as much power as any of her weapons.

Ayano watched as Oka spied on Taro and Amai talking, her small figure trembling. The gothic girl seemed to be… jealous. She was clenching the nearby locker's door between her fists. Ayano was focused on not her but the red strings that were floating around Taro. Was he even aware of the things? He didn't seem to be, not yet, anyway. If he did become aware of them...

"Move out of the way, peasants!"

Ayano turned around, seeing Kizana Sunobu and her club walking through the hall like they owned the place. Kizana brushed her twin-drill pigtails out of her face, and turned her purple gaze on Ayano.

"Oh ho, so _petit _Yan-chan is here!" she scoffed. "You may be popular, but you can't out-do me!"

"Um, President," Kokona Haruka, a member of the club, coughed. "Didn't she… save your life?"

Kizana's stature faltered slightly. "Well… _oui_. She did." She brightened back up again. "Anyway! I'm here to talk to Yamada-senpai! _Bonjour_, Senpai! Over here!"

"Huh?" Taro looked over from his conversation with Amai. "Oh, hi, Kizana!"

Oka's face flushed red, and she looked like she wanted to hide in the lockers.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment, so we can talk later, okay?" Taro told Kizana, politely.

Amai gave Kizana an indescribable look before she and Taro left the hall. Kizana put a hand over her heart.

"That Cooking Club witch!" Kizana exclaimed. "_Perfide*_! Just because she joined the Hero Association…!"

"Now, now, President," Tsurozo Yamazaki, the vice president, spoke up. "A tragedy it may be, but not all is amiss! You will get to speak to him later! For now, I believe you wanted to engage in conversation with Miss Ayano Aishi!"

Kizana scoffed. "That I did!" She turned towards Ayano. "Miss Aishi! As mentioned before, you did in fact save my life! _Merci!_ I want to return the favour. That is why…" She dramatically pointed at Ayano. "I will allow you to join my club!"

The other members of the club pointed at her as well, like it was some kind of routine they'd planned.

Ayano was going to flat-out say no, but then she thought about it for a bit. She often saw the club members wearing gloves and masks. Those items could certainly be very useful to her.

"Okay," Ayano said. "I'll join."

* * *

"Yes, yes! Give me some more of that sass!"

Ayano folded her arms and flipped her hair. She strutted down the gymnasium stage, brushing past the red curtain. Tsurozo clapped approvingly.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed. "A work of art! You're a natural-born actress, Miss Aishi!"

Kizana scoffed. "_Pas mal**._ Adequate enough for a beginner! You'll need some time to catch up to my skill level."

Ayano nodded, reaching the end of the stage. The other club members, who were watching from the audience, clapped politely. She glanced at the red rose on her collar, which signified that she was now a part of the Drama Club.

"Riku Soma!" Tsurozo shouted. "It's your time to shine now!"

As Riku Soma walked up to the stage, Ayano got off the stage and headed to backstage. She found a pair of white cloth gloves and a red mask that resembled a demon. She grabbed them and left the gymnasium. She pulled out her phone.

_Ayano: _

_Where is Taro Yamada?_

_Info-chan:_

_His usual place. By the fountain. _

Ayano headed over to the fountain in the school courtyard, where the boy in question was sitting on the grey marble, reading a book. Ayano noticed he was often reading that book - that, and if he wasn't with Osana (well, Amai these days), he was by himself.

That was a good thing for Ayano. She needed Taro all by himself if she wanted him to love her. You see, Ayano had decided that she didn't want Taro to straight-up die. No. Those strings of his. She could use them to her advantage. If she got Taro to become her mindless little love slave, and obey her orders without question… well, it was a risk, but the benefits would give her a far greater advantage than if she were to just kill him.

"Hello, Senpai," she said, sitting next to him.

"Huh?" Taro looked up from his book, and smiled. "Oh, hi, Yan-chan!"

"I just wanted to tell you you look lovely today," she told him.

Taro's cheeks went pink. "Oh, wow… you really think so…?"

Ayano nodded, smiling gently. "Indeed."

Taro briefly turned his attention to Amai, who was a small distance away, offering food to some students. Ayano realised Amai was a threat. Not just as a hero, but as a love rival. If she wanted Taro to love her, then there couldn't be any other potential lovers.

Just like with Osana and Raibaru, she wanted Taro all to herself. With Amai dead, Taro would turn to her for comfort. And he would become her little love slave.

Not to mention Amai was a hero as well. An A Class hero at that. And she could take those strings away, those life-bending strings... Osana had been the same.

It would be easy to get away with Amai's murder. After all, monsters were currently left, right, and centre. Who wouldn't think otherwise?

"I have a present for you," Ayano said. She handed Taro a small, gift-wrapped box.

Taro opened the box. His eyes went wide, staring at the famous novel on his lap.

"Wow, I love this book!" he said. "It's one of my all-time favourites! Thanks, Yan-chan!"

"Of course," Ayano smiled. "Would you like to hang out with me after school?"

"You want to… hang out with me?" Taro asked, turning pink again.

Ayano nodded.

"Wow… okay, sure!" Taro nodded. "Where do you want to go? To the mall?"

"Let's go to the cafe at the local street," Ayano said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Taro agreed. As they continued to discuss their after-school plans. Info-chan was working on something of her own.

_So, the Student Council President threatened Yan-chan_, Info-chan thought. _How annoying… but she doesn't scare me. Yan-chan gave me some great panty-shots, so I'll return the favour…_

She went onto Akademi's Kaobook page, reading some generic comments, such as Sakyu Basu asking how old the Sakura Trees were, and Midori Gurin asking what the school logo symbolised. Info-chan smirked, and signed into her anonymous account. She made a post.

_You all have heard about that attack on City A, right? Funny that Goddess didn't do anything about it. Maybe she resents her fellow Class S heroes so much she couldn't even bother to join them. _

Info-chan smirked, leaning back. That Hero Association was going to pay for what it did.

* * *

Taro and Ayano arrived at the street cafe after school. Sitting by the ocean, they ate their food in peace, and engaged in some light conversation. Ayano swore she saw someone suspicious watching her from a boat, but it could've just been her imagination.

Raibaru, meanwhile, was feeling rather dejected as she walked home, the sunset shining off her ginger hair. The last few weeks had been awful. Ever since Osana died, everything had been falling to pieces. Alongside that, Garou was at it again. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to face him again, not after last time. But she knew she might have to if he kept attacking heroes. Raibaru didn't fully appreciate heroes, but none of them deserved to be beaten up. (Well, _most _of them.)

And Ayano was hanging out with Taro. Ayano had been helping Raibaru deal with Osana's death, and the two had become close friends. But she wasn't here now. Raibaru was truly alone. She didn't even know why she was still attending school. If Akademi wasn't so prestigious and high and mighty, she'd be taking a few days off for sure. She sighed, keeping her head down.

"Senpai! Hey, Raibaru-senpai! Wait up!"

Raibaru turned around, face lighting with surprise when she saw Charanko running towards her. The messy-haired teen's face was covered in scratches, and Raibaru saw some bandages on his cheeks.

"Charanko!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Bang-sensei... beat me up," he panted, hands on his knees. "He then... expelled me."

Raibaru frowned. "What? Why?"

Charanko took another deep breath. "I… I don't know… I think it might have to do with Garou."

Raibaru's brow creased. "Garou?"

"He kicked Budo out too," Charanko added, "and the rest of his club."

"I've heard that Bang-sensei is hunting Garou," Raibaru said, scowling. "The Hero Association considers him to be a dangerous villain."

"Senpai, you're the strongest disciple Bang-sensei ever had," Charanko said. "Let's go after Garou together, for Bang-sensei's sake!"

Raibaru shook her head. "No. I don't want to have to deal with Garou again. Bang-sensei can handle him on his own."

"I know you're not a student of his anymore, but come on!" Charanko said, grabbing her arm. "You're the Indestructible Rival! Garou might actually listen to you!"

Raibaru grimaced. "I'm sorry, Charanko. I can't."

Charanko gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll go after him myself."

"Wait, Charanko!" Raibaru shouted, but the boy was already running off. Raibaru clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. She'd been Charanko's teacher, too. He was certainly one of her more arrogant students, but she still cared about him. She couldn't let himself get hurt.

She'd lost Osana. She'd lost Garou. She wasn't going to lose anyone else.

"Charanko!" she shouted. "Slow down!"

* * *

These heroes were all incompetent. Garou had beaten up the entire Tank Topper Army, including Tank Top Master himself. Alongside them was Mumen Rider, the top Class C hero.

_They actually thought I'd spare them_, Garou thought mockingly, staring at their bruised bodies. _These heroes are too soft._

He was still curious about the mysterious girl he'd encountered back at the Hero Association HQ. The one who wanted to work with him.

_Pfft_, Garou thought. _She had no idea what she was talking about. _

Garou cackled as he pinned another Tank Topper member to the ground. It was Uekiya Engeika, a student at Akademi High. No way she was coming out of hospital anytime soon.

"That's enough, Garou!"

Charanko appeared from behind the Hero Hunter, holding out his fists.

"You're a disgrace to the dojo!" he roared. "Take this! First of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock-"

Garou punched Charanko in the face, shattering his jaw. The teen went flying.

Raibaru gasped, as she reached the scene. "Charanko…!"

Garou turned and stared at her. They made silent eye contact.

Garou smirked at her, before disappearing. Raibaru clenched her fists, before running over to Charanko. She cradled his body and gritted her teeth.

"Oh, God…" she muttered. "It's worse than I thought…"

* * *

Control. Power. Dominance.

With these strings, Ayano had it all. She could do whatever she wanted with them. She could control _whoever _she wanted with them.

Ayano was the puppet master, and her fellow students were her puppets.

Loss. Tragedy. Sadness.

Ayano knew how badly loss could affect people. Look what it had done to Raibaru. She quit her ambitions to be a martial arts champion, and she'd had so much potential. Now, with her best friend Osana dead, she was another one of Ayano's puppets. Not that she knew it.

How Ayano loved having complete control. It gave her some kind of satisfaction, almost the same satisfaction as being strong. Even better, no one suspected a thing.

Unfortunately for Amai, she was next in line to face Ayano's strings. It all started when Ayano tricked her into coming into a closet, then knocked her out with a syringe.

When the Cooking Club leader woke up, she was tied to a chair in someone's basement. Panic immediately filled her lungs.

"Help!" Amai cried out, desperately trying to wry her way out of the ropes. "Someone help me!"

She heard footsteps. Ayano appeared before her, a strange grin on her face.

"Oh, Yan-chan, thank goodness!" Amai grinned. "You've got to get me out of here!"

Ayano's grin grew.

"What's with that look?" Amai asked. "You…" She went pale. "No… it can't be!"

Ayano's pupils shrank as she stood above Amai. Only when the black-haired girl stood above Amai did she realise how horrifying she really was. Ayano had always been considered 'cute' and 'shy' by her fellow classmates. But now Amai realised that was nothing but a facade. The thing behind it was nothing short of a monster.

"Ayano, please!" Amai begged. "I thought we were friends!"

But Ayano wasn't listening to her. And then everything went black.

* * *

Sonic was tired of Saitama's pesky disciples. There was that annoying cyborg guy, who was actually relatively strong (not that Sonic would say it in front of him), and then that girl, Saitama's girlfriend. Yan-something. She was stronger than when they fought the first time, but she was no big deal. He was still stronger.

He sighed, touching his short hair. He would make both of them pay. Frustrated, he decided to pay a visit to his friend Amai Odayaka, at the Odayaka Bakery. Amai's cupcakes could always cheer him up. And plus, Amai herself was a lovely person. She was one of the only people Sonic genuinely liked being around. It was ironic, considering he was an assassin and she was a humble young chef, but life never fails to surprise you.

He arrived at the small and humble bakery, only to see that the building was closed. He couldn't recall that it was a holiday of any sort, so this struck him as odd.

He peeked inside the darkened windows. The shelves were all empty. It was almost like a ghost bakery. Certainly not lively and homely like it always was.

He saw a woman walking around in there. It was Amai's mother. She was carrying a load of boxes, her eyes red and puffy. Sonic frowned. Allergies, perhaps? He tapped on the glass, getting her attention. She looked surprised to see him. She put the boxes down and went outside to face him.

"Hello, dear," she said. "You're Amai's friend, aren't you…?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Where is she? Why is the bakery closed?"

The woman sobbed. "I'm so sorry dear, but Amai is dead..."

Sonic went pale, grabbing the woman's shoulder. "What?! You're joking, right?! Tell me this is a joke!"

The woman looked away. "She was mauled to death by a monster..."

Sonic's voice trailed off, and then he fell to his knees, face completely white.

* * *

_Sonic shivered. It was ice-cold out here. The streets were mostly empty. Of course, people weren't going to be outside when it was freezing cold. _

_He ran around, stumbling across the small street that was part of City Z Suburbia. It was mostly empty as well. He wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the sea in the distance. He swore he could see small chunks of ice floating on the waves. _

"_Hey there! Are you okay?"_

_Sonic turned around, facing a teenage girl. She had short, brown hair and a kind smile. She was wearing a mint-green parka. _

"_You look cold," she said. "I just wanted to know if you're okay."_

"_I'm fine," Sonic assured her, arms crossed. _

_The girl smiled at him. "Oh, that's good to hear! Well, um, just in case, you're welcome to come inside my bakery. It's warm in there, so…"_

"_Warm, huh?" Sonic asked. _

"_And, if you're hungry, we've got some pastries for sale," the girl added. "Though, if you don't have any money, you're welcome to have something for free!"_

_Sonic stared at her. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Amai," she replied. "Nice to meet you!"_

"_Call me Speed-O'-Sound Sonic," he said, offering a hand. "Now, where's this bakery of yours? _

* * *

"_Sonic, can you teach me some ninja moves?" _

_Sonic stared at his friend, as she leaned across the front desk of her bakery. _

"_Why?" He asked. _

"_I…" Amai blushed. "I want to become a hero."_

"_Are you serious?" Sonic asked, scowling. "Don't tell me you actually want to become one of those pathetic low-lives. I thought you were better than that, Amai." _

"_Sonic, it's just…" she frowned. "I'm not always… the cute baker's girl everyone thinks I am. I know for a fact you're a highly wanted criminal. If I really wanted to…" she grabbed her phone, "I could call the Hero Association and tell them to come and get you, right now." _

_Sonic glared at her. "You wouldn't do that. I'd kill you before you could get the chance." _

"_I feel like I should, though," Amai said, staring at her phone. "Am… I being a bad person by letting you roam free?" _

_Sonic didn't respond, for a moment. _

"_No, I'd never forgive myself," Amai said, blinking heavily. "I know you're a criminal, but… I don't care. I like hanging out with you, Sonic." _

"_Of course you do," Sonic said, slightly quieter. _

"_But I have to repent some way," Amai said, looking up. "That's why… I have to become a hero. I have to do something to make up for this!"_

"_Your cooking is more than enough," Sonic told her. "Those heroes are pathetic. They're not the holy beings everyone thinks they are. They're greedy, attention-seeking bastards. I wouldn't want for you to fall into that category, because you're better than that, Amai."_

"_You… really think so?" Amai asked. _

"_I don't compliment everyone I meet," Sonic grumbled. "So… just accept it!" _

"_Then… I'm not going to be like other heroes," Amai declared, holding up her fists. "I'm going to be more like Saitama!"_

* * *

Saitama adjusted the red-haired wig on his head, staring at his bathroom mirror. It made his scalp itch. He scowled in dissatisfaction.

Genos passed by his sensei and gasped. His master needed those synthetic hair materials, and fast! He pulled out his phone and dialled Ayano.

"Yan-chan, this is an emergency," he said. "Master Saitama's bald crisis is reaching a new extreme. Come over here immediately. I will contact Dr. Kuseno."

He then went to dial the doctor in question. Saitama stared at him blankly.

_Why on Earth does Ayano need to come over for this?_ he thought.

"Yes, next Wednesday," Genos told Dr. Kuseno. "Please arrange it for that date. Thank you very much." He turned and faced Saitama. "Master Saitama! Are you available next Wednesday?!"

"You can't just transplant reinforced hair-fibres into someone's head without asking," Saitama said. "I'm just-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yan-chan's here already?" Saitama asked. "How the Hell did she get here so quickly?"

Genos answered the door, letting Ayano in. She was carrying a huge plastic bag.

"I have wigs from the Drama Club room," she said, putting the bag on the ground. A bunch of wigs fell out, most of them looking absolutely ridiculous.

"Uh, I don't need those," Saitama said, sweating. He put the red wig back on. "This is the only one I need. I'm using it to enter a fighting tournament, as Charanko."

He held out a slip of paper, which Genos glanced over. Ayano read it too. Raibaru had told her about the martial arts tournament. Before quitting, she used to participate in it. Usually, she ended up winning. This year, however, she was just going to watch it.

"Today?" Genos asked, raising his brow.

"Yeah," Saitama agreed. "I'm gonna go see what this martial art thing's all about."

* * *

Garou cackled, crossing out another picture of a hero. Before him was a giant board of every hero in the Association.

"Closer and closer…" he muttered. He gazed at a picture at the very top of the lot. "I'm coming for you, Goddess."

Above all the other pictures was a picture of the Class S hero Goddess. The picture of her was surrounded by red circles.

"You can't hide forever," Garou laughed. "I'll go after your groupies if I have to."

* * *

***Perfidious**

****Not bad**

**If it makes you feel any better... I was listening to 'Gas Gas Gas' while editing the Amai death scene... yeah, I don't know either lmao. Also, on an unrelated note, I watched the first season of Sword Art Online and I've lost the will to live... I thought it was gonna be funny-bad but it was just awful. I severely regret all my life choices... **


	21. The Metal Bat

Aoi Ryugoku was not having a good day.

First of all, she had a bone to pick with that so-called 'Hero Hunter' Garou. Apparently, he was targeting the entire Association rather than just heroes, including executives and sponsors. Which meant she'd been forced to drop out of the Super Fight Tournament to babysit some dumb rich idiots.

Secondly, there was this annoying little boy tugging on her arm, saying 'Blue Dragon!' 'Blue Dragon!' 'Blue Dragon!' over and over again, like a broken record. Aoi wanted to throw him and his expensive suit through the restaurant's window, but her boss had told her to behave and be patient. This was a rich child who'd she'd been hired to bodyguard, so Garou didn't attack him. He was supposed to be guarded by an S Class hero, but Goddess had recommended Aoi, and the Hero Association trusted her wisdom. The kid's father was here too, keeping an eye on her. Not like she could do anything in front of him, or in front of all these other people hanging about.

Aoi sighed. She wished her boss could've picked someone else from the Student Council, but they were all watching over Akademi. So here she was.

"Why do wear an eyepatch?" the kid asked her. "Are you a pirate?"

"None of your business." Aoi replied, clenching her collar in a tight fist. It was part of the Student Council attire, which didn't exactly match her brash personality. However, it did do a good job of signifying that she was indeed a member of the Guardians. Her short, electric blue hair, and azure eye, however, were much more fitting of her image, and her hero name, Blue Dragon.

"Are you friends with Goddess?" the kid asked. "Can I meet her?"

"Goddess is busy," Aoi snapped. "Stop asking questions."

"Why?" the kid asked.

Aoi nearly throttled the kid, but then she heard a crash from down the street. Smoke trailed into the air. A fairly large, weird-looking monster was sitting on a car, glaring down at some civilians.

"Hail to the Monster Association, humans!" it roared. People screamed and panicked.

"Hold on," Aoi told the kid and his father. "Gotta deal with this."

She raced out of the restaurant, holding out her fists. The monster sensed her approach and glowered at her.

"Oh ho, the A Class hero Blue Dragon dares to challenge me!" it cackled. "Prepare to-"

"DRAGON FURY!"

Aoi rammed her fist through the monster. It exploded into disgusting goop. The civilians stared at her, gasping.

"Take that, bastard!" Aoi yelled, digging her hands into her pockets.

She continued grumbling under her breath as she made her way back to the restaurant.

"No wonder she's called Blue Dragon…" the civilians muttered, keeping away from her line of vision. "She's so fierce!"

When Aoi got back to the restaurant, to her intrigue, she saw someone… familiar in the distance, slinking around the streets.

"Hmm..." she said, scowling at the figure.

_It's her, alright_, she thought. _Definitely up to something suspicious. Meg would want me to check it out. _

She turned back to the kid and his father, relieved she got a chance to escape. "I gotta do something important real quick. I'll be back later. You guys should lay low, just in case."

Aoi followed Ayano as the younger girl crept around. Aoi wasn't sure why Ayano was skunking around so much, but she had a bad feeling about it. That's when Aoi spotted _another _familiar face.

She groaned. _Great, it's that Metal Bat guy. Dammit, why does today suck so much?_

The S Class hero in question was hanging around another rich guy, Narinki or something, Aoi couldn't remember, and his kid. It seemed they were going to a sushi restaurant.

_Bastard_, Aoi thought. _Thinks he can steal my idea and babysit a rich guy too, huh?_

That's when Aoi realised… Ayano was _spying _on Metal Bat.

_What's she up to? _Aoi thought, narrowing her eyes. _Is she gonna-_

Ayano then, to Aoi's surprise, got out of her hiding spot and casually walked over to Metal Bat, as if she hadn't just been spying on him. Metal Bat gave her an odd look at first, then smiled at her like they were old friends. Ayano gave Narinki's kid a cute smile, then they all headed into the sushi restaurant.

_What the Hell..._ Aoi thought. _That girl is definitely up to something. _

* * *

Aoi was not the only one having a bad day.

No one else was available apparently, so Metal Bat had been asked by the Association to be the bodyguard of a sponsor of the Hero Association named Narinki and his son. It seemed they wanted to go out and try 'peasant food' at Nezumi Sushi. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to know how 'peasant food' worked.

"Hey!" Metal Bat shouted. "Don't put yer plate back on the belt!"

"Why not?" Narinki's son, Waganma, asked.

"They need it to tally yer bill." Metal Bat explained.

"Come now, it's only good manners to return your plate," Narinki said, reaching over to put his plate back on the conveyor belt.

"I said don't put them back!" Metal Bat yelled.

Ayano didn't say anything. She just kept smiling sweetly.

"This is the worst," Metal Bat mumbled, staring at her. "Last time I bodyguard for an executive."

Ayano just smiled sympathetically at him. "You'd think they'd know more about the world, considering how rich they are."

He was about to reply, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"It's my little sis!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Yan-chan, watch these guys for me for a sec."

He ran off to the bathroom to answer the phone call, leaving Ayano alone with Narinki and Waganma.

Waganma stared at her with big eyes. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"No," Ayano replied.

"Is Demon Cyborg your boyfriend?" Waganma asked.

"No." Ayano answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Waganma asked.

"No." Ayano answered.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" he asked.

Narinki chuckled. "Now, now, son. She's too old for you! And plus, we might be annoying her."

Ayano smiled, sweetly. "I don't mind, Mr. Narinki."

Narinki returned the grin. "Well, aren't you a very nice girl. I-"

Suddenly, the wall was shredded open. Two horrifying monsters were standing there: a creature that looked like a large, anthropomorphic flytrap, and a strange creature that looked like a ginormous red centipede. The centipede creature was holding Waganma in some of its arms.

"Papa!" Waganma shouted, flailing around. "Help!"

The centipede creature looked at a sheet of paper in its grip. "That's the Hero Association executive, alright."

"With his kid," Venus Mantrap said. "Perfect."

"Help him!" Narinki yelled at Ayano. "That thing has my son!"

Ayano didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled out a dagger. She raced towards the centipede creature, slicing off some of its arms. She caught Waganma as he fell down. Before her eyes, the venus fly trap creature coiled into a green ball. Metal Bat was standing there, wearing his gakuran and wielding his bat.

"That ain't Garou," he muttered, holding up his bat. "But no one's leavin' until they've paid!"

Ayano helped Waganma stand up.

He blushed. "Wow, you're so pretty…"

Ayano was about to respond, when she heard someone yell, "HEY, AISHI!"

She turned her head, seeing the A Class hero Blue Dragon standing outside the restaurant, arms folded.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Blue Dragon yelled. "RIGHT NOW!"

Waganma trembled, huddled against his father. "That's Blue Dragon! S-She's scary!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now," Ayano told Metal Bat, bowing.

"Sure, go," he said, waving her off. "Don't let that chick give you any trouble, yeah? She's a pain in the ass."

She nodded, before heading outside to face Blue Dragon. The hero in question was giving her a heated glare.

"How can I help you, Blue Dragon-senpai?" Ayano asked, calmly.

"Don't give me that innocent crap," Aoi snapped. "You're up to something."

Ayano smiled sweetly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aoi gritted her teeth. _This bitch… _

"I know you're not what you say you are," Aoi replied, clenching her fists. "You're a killer! You were planning to kill that Metal Bat asshole, weren't you?"

Ayano gasped. "Kill him? I would never do something so horrible! You must be mistaken if you think I'm a murderer!"

"You're pissing me off, you damn liar," Aoi growled. "You're going down!"

She let out a roar and charged towards Ayano. Ayano jumped out of the way, still keeping a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand," she said, whimpering. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You can fool everyone else, but not me!" Aoi yelled. "You're a psycho!"

"Psycho?" Ayano asked, sounding horrified.

"You're not going unpunished any longer!" Aoi roared. "DRAGON FURY!"

Her fists landed in Ayano's stomach, sending the girl flying. She crashed into a building, shattering the windows. Civilians gathered around gasped and covered their mouths, staring at Aoi with horror. Aoi didn't take any notice, and kept her attention on Ayano.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Aoi raged. "On the ground!"

She leaped towards Ayano, who scrambled out of the way at the last second. Ayano coughed up some blood, staring at Aoi through the corner of her eye. Aoi raised her foot, bringing it down towards Ayano's head. Ayano rolled out of the way, fists clenched.

"Stay still, dammit!" Aoi cursed.

Ayano was not ready to face Aoi's boss, Goddess. Not yet, anyway. She needed more time. For now, she'd have to incapacitate Aoi. And perhaps, if it came to it, use the same powers she'd used on Shiromi…

Ayano suddenly stood up, eyes flashing red for a moment. She wiped the blood off her uniform. She stared straight into Aoi's blue eye, almost frightening her fellow Class A hero. They backed into an alleyway.

"What are you up to?" Aoi demanded, holding up her fists. "Back off!"

Ayano lunged towards Aoi, pulling out a chainsaw.

"Where the Hell did you get that from?!" Aoi yelled.

The older hero avoided Ayano's chainsaw, slamming against the wall. Ayano's face became clouded over as she approached Aoi again. Aoi roared a curse word, and punched Ayano in the stomach. Ayano stumbled back, almost dropping her chainsaw.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Aoi told her, teeth bared. "You're going down, no matter what!"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath them. It felt like something was moving beneath the Earth.

"The Hell was that?" Aoi asked, scowling and looking around.

Then something burst out of the ground, covering the city in a huge shadow. The entire world seemed to shake as the creature towered above them all. It appeared to be a colossal centipede, similar to the one Ayano had fought back at the sushi restaurant, but many times bigger. Around it was a pile of rubble, which had been buildings just moments ago.

"What in all of Hell…" Aoi mumbled, staring up at it. Alarm sirens went off in the background.

Ayano smirked. Now was her chance.

As quick as a flash, she lunged towards Aoi, slicing her across the chest. Blood spurted out like a fountain.

Aoi screamed out in agony, falling down into a pool of her own blood. Ayano gave her a sadistic smile as she stared down at her.

"Damn... you…" Aoi cursed.

Ayano giggled creepily, holding a knife above Aoi's remaining eye. Just as she was about to take it out, her phone began ringing. Ayano picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ayano," it was Genos, as always. "The Martial Arts Tournament will be beginning soon. Are you coming?"

"Yes," Ayano responded. "I will be slightly delayed." She hung up, and turned back to Aoi.

_It worked well with Shiromi_, she thought. _Let's see how it goes with you._

Red strings were the last thing Aoi saw before everything went black.

* * *

"_We've lost all contact with Metal Bat…"_

"_What about Blue Dragon? She was supposed to be out there too!" _

"_Blue Dragon was found in critical condition... we heard the Hero Hunter was in the area, so he must've attacked her."_

"_Yan-chan was there too, wasn't she?"_

"_Yan-chan said she had to take an emergency call in another city."_

"_All these emergency notifications… this is insane. We're getting requests from nearly every city! And that centipede… he's twice as big as he was two years ago."_

"_Heroes Class A and above have been called for assistance."_

"_But do we have the numbers to take on all these monsters?"_

"_Saikou Corp is supplying technology and small armies. And we've heard word from Red Bird. She'll be helping us too."_

"_Even with Saikou Corp's help, will we be strong enough?"_

"_Another Akademi Student was reported dead, too… an anonymous tip said the monsters may be targeting Goddess and Saikou Corp."_

"_We need Goddess' help."_

"_No, we can survive without her… for just a little longer." _

"_But how long is a little longer...?" _

* * *

Ayano managed to arrive at the Super Fight Tournament just in time. Why they decided to have a tournament during a monster invasion, Ayano didn't know, but it wasn't her place to ask. She used her ticket and got inside, making her way to the seating area. It was like a football stadium, with rows of chairs facing a large solid block of stone in the centre. After a bit of searching, Ayano found Genos sitting at the front.

"You are here," Genos said. "You are just in time. It is amazing how you are almost never late."

Ayano just nodded in response. She turned to face the front, when a voice caught her attention.

"Hey, Yan-chan! Over here!"

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Raibaru coming towards her. Raibaru was dressed in casual clothes, but had a martial arts headband wrapped around her head.

"A friend of yours?" Genos asked her.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Yan-chan," Raibaru said, grinning at Ayano. She turned to Genos. "And… this is the Class S hero Demon Cyborg, right?"

"Who might you be?" Genos asked her.

"Genos, this is Raibaru Fumetsu, Bang's former top disciple," Ayano introduced.

"I see," Genos said, facing Raibaru. "You are not participating in the event?"

Raibaru shook her head, sitting beside Ayano. "I don't do martial arts anymore. The only reason I came was to support Budo. I heard Blue Dragon was supposed to be competing as well, but she had to drop out due to a monster attack."

Ayano didn't say anything. She realised after using the strings, she… wasn't as tired as she had been the first time using them. Her body was finally adapting. Slowly, but surely. Soon enough, she would be able to do much more with her strings.

A guy sitting nearby turned to face Raibaru. "Hey, you're the Indestructible Rival right? I remember you! You used to win every Super Fight tournament!"

"That nickname is _so _embarrassing," Raibaru blushed. "Just call me Raibaru."

_Indestructible Rival…_ Ayano thought.

They were interrupted by a man's voice over a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have kept you waiting long enough! The competitors for the Super Fight 22 are now entering the arena!"

The man introduced each and every contestant: Lightning Max (a Class A hero), Ring-Ring (the sole female fighter), Benpats (a fighter from a place Ayano had never heard of), another man named Boltane, and many others. Ayano realised how many of these people could potentially be threats. She decided to take mental notes.

"Next up, from the Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock, is Budo Masuta!" the announcer yelled. "A young man with much potential, following in the footsteps of the Indestructible Rival!"

"I wish people would stop calling me that," Raibaru muttered, giving Budo an applause. Budo grinned and waved at the audience.

Next up was 'Charanko', who was in fact Saitama with a wig.

Raibaru spluttered as she saw 'Charanko'. "C-Charanko?! He's supposed to be in hospital! What's he doing here?!"

Genos began to clap politely, so Ayano joined in.

"I visited him yesterday in hospital, there's no way he could've recovered so quickly," Raibaru continued. "Is… someone impersonating him? Who would do such a thing?!"

After 'Charanko' was Bakuzan, a large, beefy man that looked like a werewolf, and then a very popular fighter, Suiryu. Raibaru stared at him for a while.

"I remember him," she said, expression darkening. "He was very strong. He almost came close to beating me a few times."

She scowled. And then there was that Wolfman guy, who was just Garou under a pseudonym… just like this supposed Charanko was. Not that she had been there for the fight, but…

"Let the Super Fight 22 begin!" the announcer yelled.

* * *

"Ma'am?"

A fairly tall woman glanced over at a man in a suit. She took a sip from her wine glass.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, sweetly smiling at him.

"Your application to Akademi…" he cleared his throat. "Was accepted."

The woman's face lit up. "Excellent. I've been waiting to get into that school for a looooong time "

"I think they accepted her due to all the monsters running around," a man muttered to his friend in the background. "I mean, Goddess isn't around, and plus, one of the Student Council members there was taken out by the Hero Hunter Garou."

The woman stood up, adjusting her suit. She glanced out of the window of her balcony.

"I can't wait to see all the little schoolboys there " she giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, kind of a shame we didn't see much of Metal Bat this chapter. XD Bad news, we won't be seeing him for quite a while (not including a maybe extra chapter). But good news! He will play an important role much later in the story. He's my favourite One Punch Man character, so… I'm not gonna let him off the hook that easily. (You probably know if you've read Siblings lol.) However, I don't want to play favourites with the characters. I want to give them all a bit of the spotlight. Since there's so many, it's gonna be tricky, but I'll try my best. XD Also, in case you're wondering, yes, Aoi and MB have met before, but they don't have some kind of deep history. In fact, Aoi dislikes most of the S Class heroes lol. (She definitely respects Bang tho, because martial arts.) Thanks for reading as always! **


	22. The Martial Arts Tournament

**A/N: BartGirl, to answer your question, Amai and Sonic met at the small town in City Z suburbia. Thanks for your reviews! Also, with Mida Rana's dialogue, there are supposed to be heart emojis at the end of her sentences, but unfortunately, FFN didn't let me put them in, so you guys won't see them. :( **

* * *

"Quite the easy KO for Budo against Ring-Ring!"

Budo was standing above Ring-Ring's defeated body. Raibaru clapped loudly, giving an encouraging cheer.

"Nice work, Budo!" she applauded.

"I believe Master Saitama is next," Genos told Ayano.

She kept her eye on Budo. Considering how easily he defeated Ring-Ring, Ayano could see she was no real threat. But she hadn't even seen the others yet.

"Our second bout, Zakkos vs Charanko!" the announcer yelled.

'Charanko' and another man - Zakkos, supposedly - with a maroon sweater and bizarre eyebrows walked out onto the stone. For an unknown reason, the man known as Zakkos looked furious about something.

Zakkos let out a roar and charged towards Saitama, but as expected, he was knocked out with one slap. The audience laughed, calling Zakkos weak.

"As expected," Genos muttered. "At this rate, the tournament will end with Master never tasting true martial arts."

Meanwhile, Raibaru was stunned. Her jaw dropped open.

"That is definitely _not _Charanko," she said. She stood up. "I'm going to find out what's going on here."

Before she could leave, Ayano grabbed her arm.

"Allow me to explain," she said.

"No one expected to see this man compete again!" the announcer yelled. "Every person in here is abuzz with excitement! Suiryu has entered the ring!"

Raibaru stared down at Suiryu as the fangirls screamed. "I've never trusted him… something about him has always seemed… off."

"His opponent is… Max!" the announcer yelled.

Suiryu and Lightning Max stared each other down. Lightning Max came charging towards Suiryu, who easily defeated him with one kick.

Ayano leaned forward, the audience screaming. _So it's not only heroes that are strong… there are hobbyists like Master out there as well… that Suiryu could cause a problem for me. _

Raibaru scowled. "That man Suiryu uses his strength just to be lazy and mess around… it's so disrespectful of martial arts."

Meanwhile, Genos received a message on his phone. He pulled it out and read the message. He gasped.

Ayano got the message too, and stared at her phone.

"What is it?" Raibaru asked, noticing their expressions.

"A group of violent monsters is nearby," Genos said, scowling. "There have been so many lately…" He turned to Ayano. "Let us go and deal with them. We do not want to disturb Master."

Raibaru clenched her fists, briefly glancing at Budo who had just won another fight.

"Let me come too," she said, standing up. "I'm not a hero, or a martial arts champion anymore, but I'm not gonna let a bunch of monsters hurt all these people."

Ayano and Genos glanced at each other.

"Very well," Genos said. "Let us go."

* * *

"Incinerate."

Raibaru and Ayano stood back as Genos released a wave of fire from his palm, destroying the monster sitting on the road. The civilians watching cheered and applauded.

"Whoa," Raibaru gasped. "That was amazing!"

"According to this report, there is another monster in the other direction," Genos told Ayano, facing her. "Can you handle it?"

Ayano nodded. She picked up a pipe lying on the ground, bringing it down into her hand.

"What about me?" Raibaru asked.

"There's another monster down there too, Ms Yan-chan!" a woman exclaimed.

Raibaru turned to her friend. "Let's go together, Ayano!"

"I will handle the monsters this way," Genos said. "You two will go the other way."

The girls nodded, racing off to battle the monsters. They followed the sound of a man screaming, and stumbled across a red, humanoid creature covered in faces. It was wielding two blades.

"Give me your face…" the creature hissed. It towered above the trembling man.

"Not on my watch!" Raibaru yelled. "Water stream rock crushing fist!"

The move caught the monster off-guard, sending it flying. The man it was terrorising ran away screaming.

The monster got up, giving Raibaru a twisted smile. "Oh ho? Somebody famous. Can I carve off your face too?"

She narrowly avoided the monster carving off her face. Ayano appeared from behind the monster, slamming her pipe into its head. It cried out in pain, turning around to glare at her.

"Another famous face?" it cackled. "Let's see how- UGH!"

Its voice was cut off as Ayano's strings wrapped around it. The faces in its flesh contorted in agony. A hundred voices seemed to scream at once.

"**Do it**," Ayano told Raibaru, her own voice contorted. Ayano herself seemed to be melting away.

Raibaru gave her a wary stare, but obeyed. She used the Water Stream move once more, destroying the monster. It collapsed to the ground in a messy heap.

"We did it!" Raibaru cheered. She stared at Ayano, and blinked. "What was that move, though? The one that made all the faces scream?"

Ayano gave her the tiniest of smiles. "My special move."

She looked away for a brief moment. She realised… her body was starting to get used to her powers. She was getting **stronger**.

"Hey, um…" Raibaru coughed. "Can I be honest with you about something?"

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"There's… only one thing I'm really interested in going after," Raibaru admitted. "All these monster attacks are horrible, don't get me wrong, but… there's only one guy I'm really worried about."

"Garou, the Hero Hunter?" Ayano asked.

"How did you know?" Raibaru asked, raising a brow.

"Silver Fang told me about him," Ayano responded.

Raibaru looked away. "Well, then… I guess you know about us, right?"

"Garou was your best friend?" Ayano asked.

Raibaru nodded. "He's the reason why the real Charanko is in hospital. I saw him a little while ago. He's gone crazy, thinks he's a monster." She clenched her fists. "I could've stopped him ages ago. But I was too weak, and now all these heroes are getting hurt because of him. That's why I have to go after him now. I'm the only one who can get through to him."

She turned to Ayano, and grabbed her hand. "Ayano, I've already lost Osana. Please, stay safe. I can't lose anymore of my friends. I know you're a hero, but please. Don't get yourself killed."

Ayano gave her a sweet smile. "I won't."

Raibaru nodded. "Thank you. Tell me how the Martial Arts Tournament went, okay?"

She ran off, pigtails swishing. Ayano watched her disappear, and smirked. Maybe if she was lucky, Raibaru and Garou would kill each other. For now, it was time to head back to school.

* * *

"Hey… you guys…"

Fubuki and Kencho took a few steps back as their hypnotised group moaned, eyes flashing red.

"Don't fall so easily for the enemy's tricks, you commoners!" Kencho yelled.

"Your faces are so cute when painted with panic," the monster known as Do-S giggled. "Unfortunately, these fools are _my _pets now. Did that feel good, having your lackeys taken? Come on, I want you to resist me more! Or have you been holding back?"

"Fubuki!" Kencho shouted, as the hypnotized group approached them.

"What if I let you join Mistress Super S's harem of slaves?" Do-S taunted. She raised her whip, bringing it towards Fubuki.

"Get behind me, Kencho!" Fubuki yelled, raising her hands. She stopped the impact of the whip from hitting her and her co-leader. The group came charging at them all at once.

Fubuki strained, holding up the entire group with her psychic abilities.

"You've both held up for quite a while," Do-S giggled. "But how much more can you take?"

She raised her whip, slashing Fubuki across the shoulder.

"Fubuki!" Kencho cried out. "Don't touch her, bitch!"

He held out his taser to zap Do-S, but she whipped him as well, causing him to drop his taser. She giggled as he fell to his knees.

"A little boy acting big," Do-S taunted. "Perhaps if I keep you hostage, it'll draw your big sister Goddess out of hiding!"

She raised her whip, bringing it towards Kencho. He closed his eyes.

_WHACK!_

Fubuki had taken the blow for him. The back part of her dress was ripped off, revealing red marks across her back. Blood dribbled down her chin.

"Fubuki!" Kencho raged, clenching his fists. "Why?!"

"You're mine, now," Do-S cackled. "Heart, mind and soul!"

The ground began to tremble. Fubuki suddenly sat up, eyes glowing.

"What's this?!" Do-S shouted. "What are these tremors?"

"My sister is here," Fubuki declared. "Tornado of Terror."

Do-S's hair lost control of its herself, as she was flung aside like a doll, slamming into a building. The entirety of the Blizzard Group, excluding its leaders, was about to receive the same fate.

"Tatsumaki, please!" Fubuki pleaded. "They're my group! Don't hurt them!"

Tatsumaki, AKA Tornado, flew down from the sky, shaking her head. She ignored her sister, forcing all members of the Blizzard Group to crash into the building.

"I don't know why you let those lackeys hang around, Fubuki," she scoffed. "They're useless." She glared at Kencho. "Including this idiot."

Kencho scowled, folding his arms. His expression turned to terror when Tatsumaki raised her arms, covering him in green energy.

"Sister, no!" Fubuki grabbed her co-leader's arm in desperation. "Don't hurt him, please! Y-You'll anger Goddess!"

"As if she cares what's happening right now," Tatsumaki scoffed. She let Kencho go. "Whatever. I'll let you keep your little sidekick. But if he makes one wrong move…" She flew off, leaving the threat imminent.

There was a silence between the two for a moment.

"You're wrong," Kencho told Fubuki.

"What do you mean?" Fubuki asked.

"My sister wouldn't get angry if your sister killed me," Kencho said, laughing, mainly to himself. "No, if you want to get her mad, just tell her a man out-performed her in some way."

"Kencho…" Fubuki sighed.

* * *

The first thing Ayano noticed when she walked into school was the crowd of students surrounding the new teacher.

The new teacher was quite tall, with silky brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and matching brown eyes. She had a beauty mark to the bottom left side of her face, and red lipstick. She wore a tight black suit jacket with a red bra slightly showing. She also wore a tight, short, scarlet skirt, black thigh-length stockings with a black garter belt attached, and red heels. She had a curvaceous figure, judging by how much skin she was showing.

"Now now," the woman giggled. "I know you all want me, but if you keep hanging around here, you'll be late for classss!"

Ayano recognised her. She was the Class A hero known as Lustful Tutor.

* * *

_Ayano: Lustful Tutor is teaching at this school. _

_Info-chan: Indeed she is. Though this can work out well in your favour. You can easily eliminate her while she's here._

_Ayano: I've heard rumours about her. Apparently, she has seduced schoolboys 68 times._

_Info-chan: 69, actually. She loves the attention from schoolboys. I have a good idea about how to eliminate her, but if you want to hear it, I'll need some panty shots. _

_Ayano: Coming right up…_

_Info-chan: Thanks. Alright, so you'll need to pay a visit to the Drama Club..._

* * *

The school bell chimed throughout the halls. The students hurriedly raced around, headed to class. Tsuruzo Yamazaki, brushing purple hair out of his eyes, walked over to his classroom. He headed inside and sat at his desk. His grey eyes scanned over Taro Yamada for a moment. The black-haired boy was, as usual, reading a book.

Tsuruzo himself was a relatively short young man with purple orchid purple hair styled in a spiral ponytail, held by a ponytail holder made from roses, symbolising his membership in the Drama Club. His ponytail rested on his right shoulder. His eyes were dark gray. Like every other male, he wore the gakuran, which in his case, was slightly oversized. Adjusting the roses on his ponytail, Tsuruzo grinned and focused on the teacher entering the room. Of course, it was none other than Mida Rana. The woman, showing off too much skin, grinned at her students.

"Good morning, sweeties," she greeted. "Who's ready to learn?"

The class responded with murmurs as usual.

"Excellent," Mida giggled. "Let's begin with the roll call."

She called out every student's name. Most of them just replied with 'present'. However, Tsuruzo's response was… different.

"Here, Mida-Sensei," he said, winking at her.

Mida put a hand on her chest. "Ooh, is someone winking at their teacher? Such a naughty boy, Mr. Yamazakiiiii!"

Some students gave him a weird look, but Tsuruzo ignored them.

Once Mida was finished with the roll, she began the actual class.

"Now, class," she said, writing a mathematical equation on the board. "Who can answer this question?"

Tsuruzo was about to put his hand up, but Mida seemed focused on someone else.

"Mr. Yamada," she said, grinning. "Do you have the answer to the question?"

"Um…" Taro looked over his school books. "Is it… 45?"

"That's correct, Mr Yamada," Mida giggled. "That's a point for you!"

Taro's face flushed as he looked away.

Tsuruzo gritted his teeth. He stared at his school books once more.

"And what about this question?" Mida said, writing a second question on the board.

Tsurozo put his hand up.

"Mr. Yamazaki?" Mida faced him. "What is the answer?"

"67.8, sweet cheeks," Tsuruzo responded, grinning seductively.

"Oh, Mr. Yamazaki," Mida giggled. "That's not a name you should call your teacher. I think we're going to have to have a talk after classsssss...!"

Tsuruzo had the smallest of smirks on his face.

"What's with Yamazaki-kun?" some students whispered, while others giggled.

"Is it just me, or is Yamazaki-kun… shorter than usual?" a student named Fureddo asked Budo.

"Shorter?" Budo frowned. "Well, now that I think about it…"

"Now now, class," Mida spoke up. "Stop talking. We need to get on with the lesson." She wrote another question on the board. "Who can answer this one?"

Just like before, Tsurozo raised his hand. Mida grinned as she stared at him.

"Wow, Mr. Yamazaki," she giggled. "You're very eager for my attention, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Fureddo frowned. "Something's a bit weird about Yamazaki-kun…."

* * *

After class finished, Mida pulled Tsuruzo aside.

"Now, now, Mr. Yamazaki," she giggled. "Don't go anywhere. I need to speak to you "

Soon, all the other students left, leaving Tsurozo and Mida alone.

"It seems someone has a cute little crush on their teacher," Mida giggled. "Don't you know that student-teacher relationships are in-a-pro-pri-ate? You're a very naughty boy, Mr. Yamazaki..."

Tsuruzo smiled sweetly. "I'm completely enamoured by you, Ms Rana. I fell for you when I first saw you. I know it's wrong, but… I can't help myself!"

Mida continued her little giggles. "Oh, sugar. Come here "

They leaned in close, their faces inches apart. Time seemed to slow down. Tsuruzo held his hands behind his back. In one of those hands was a knife.

"You know," Mida giggled, staring into Tsuruzo's eyes. "You're not really that smart, darling."

Tsuruzo tensed up. "Pardon?"

Mida giggled again. "You're actually a female, aren't you?"

Tsuruzo frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I can tell, darling," Mida assured Tsuruzo. "In fact, I don't even think you're Mr. Yamazaki at all. You're an impostor."

Tsuruzo shook his head. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Tsuruzo Yamazaki!"

Mida chuckled. "You can't fool me, sugar. I checked all the student profiles before coming to this class. Tsuruzo Yamazaki has red eyes. And secondly, he's quite a bit taller than you are."

'Tsuruzo' made a noise between coughing and choking.

"I know who you are," Mida giggled. "You're Miss Ayano 'Yan-chan' Aishi, aren't you?"

Ayano clenched her fists.

"Oh, dear," Mida chuckled. "I don't know what your plan was, darling. Were you trying to flirt with me? You didn't need to disguise yourself as a boy for that, sugar."

Ayano held up her knife.

Mida's smile had a dark edge. "Oh, I see. You're not a very nice girl, are you? I do wonder what you did with the real Tsuruzo Yamazaki."

The woman jumped out of the way as Ayano lunged with her knife. Mida kept her dark smile as she pulled out a long leather whip.

"Now, now," she giggled. "I think misbehaving students like you need to be punished!"

Ayano held onto her purple wig as she avoided the whip. However, it did manage to get her on the arm, sending her flying into the desks. She knocked them all over like a bowling ball.

"How about some more?" Mida cackled. She raised the whip, wrapping it around Ayano's arm. She waved it through the air, sending the teenage girl crashing through the window. Ayano laid on the ground, glass sticking through her gakuran. It was slightly oversized, since she'd stolen it from the real Tsuruzo.

Ayano coughed up some blood, glaring up at Mida who was walking towards her.

"I see what you are now, darling," Mida told her, smiling sickly. "You're the one who's actually being killing heroes, rather than that sweet little Garou. Oh dear," her grin became sadistic, "how many innocent school boys have you killed, Ayano Aishi?"

She whipped Ayano hard across the chest. She walked over to the girl, and put her foot on top of her.

"I saw the way you were looking at that poor Yamada boy," she said. "What terrible things are you planning to do to him?"

Ayano coughed up blood, staring into Mida's brown eyes. The wig on her head was tilted on an angle, slightly covering her eyes.

"Your reign of villainy is over, Miss Aishi," Mida told her. "No more sweet boys will be hurt on my watch!"

Ayano suddenly turned over, forcing Mida to jump off her. She stood up, pulling out her dagger. Mida grinned, raising her whip. She sent it towards Ayano, who managed to stab it away with her knife. Ayano raced towards Mida, raising her dagger. She launched it towards the teacher, who jumped out of the way.

"You're quite strong," Mida told her. "But you won't escape without punishment, sugar!"

She waved the whip around in the air, sending it flying towards Ayano. Before the girl could blink, the whip wrapped around her leg.

"Killer move," Mida shouted. "Detention Crash!"

Mida raised the whip, carrying Ayano into the air with a jolt. With all the physical strength she possessed, Mida swung the whip around in a circle, not unlike a helicopter's blades.

"Your time is up, sugar!" Mida shouted. She sent Ayano flying. The girl zoomed through the air at an astonishing speed, crash-landing into a building. The windows shattered, and walls cracked. Pieces of the wall landed on the ground, causing smoke and dust to rise up.

Mida put her whip down in relief. There was no way she could survive that if she was human. The dust continued to rise, as Mida wiped her brow. That's when she saw something in the dust. Mida blinked, and stared at it again. Was that… a figure walking through the smoke? The figure grew closer and closer, forming a familiar shape. No way. It couldn't be.

"No…" Mida's breath fell short. "Impossible!"

It was Ayano Aishi. Blood was caked down the side of her face. The wig was gone, revealing her black hair in a messy ponytail. She was still wearing the male uniform, which was almost falling to pieces.

"There's no way you could've survived that!" Mida shouted.

Ayano's eyes didn't leave Mida as she grabbed her broken arm and slipped it back into place.

"What on Earth are you…?" Mida breathed.

Ayano's expression darkened, and suddenly, she vanished.

_She's gone,_ Mida thought. _That girl... she's not human..._ Her face went pale._ Where did she go?!_

She sensed it before she felt it. A punch straight from the back that sent Mida flying. She dropped her whip, landing on her side.

"You…" Mida stared at her. "How did you…"

Ayano picked up Mida's whip. A sadistic grin formed on her face.

Mida did not like that smile. She tried to get up, but Ayano was already raising the whip. She wrapped the whip around Mida's waist.

"You monster!" Mida shouted.

Ayano, tensing her muscles, raised the whip into the air, carrying Mida with it. She sent the woman flying in the direction of the school's air conditioner. A giant, whirring fan that could easily crush skulls.

Mida landed right beside it. Ayano jumped up next to her, grabbing her hair in a fist.

"No!" Mida pleaded.

Ayano stuck the woman's head into fan. The pieces of blended corpse doused Ayano's uniform, leaving her with a headless corpse.

Finally, Mida was dead. Ayano had won.

The game was over.

* * *

**A/N: If you thought that whole Mida Rana thing was weird (which it was, since she's basically a pedo lol), the original version involved Ayano cross-dressing as a male version of herself. Why? Because I thought it would be funny. Story-wise, though, it didn't make a whole lot of sense, but I really wanted to keep it in the story in some way so I included it like this. XD That aside, the Hero Association needs to stop letting sex offenders join their rankings… (looking at you Puri Puri Prisoner… seriously, why did they let a convict join, and not only that, they put him in Class S… like c'mon guys XD) Y'know what, this goes to My Hero Academia too. Get Midnight outta here lol **

**Anyway, as always, thanks for reading! **


	23. The Monster Uprising

"_The Hero Association has been greatly weakened, and our greatest weapons are yet to be released. They were fools not to ask Goddess for help. The Monster Association is poised for an overwhelming victory, O Monster King Orochi! The only question now is, now that they are off-balance… how will the Hero Association respond?"_

"_Huh? You're right, there is the Hero Hunter… and another one, too. Another being hunting heroes…"_

"_Are they a monster?"_

"_No, they are… she is… something else." _

* * *

The A Class hero Death Gatling slid down a rock, holding up his gun. In his other hand was a phone. Towering above him was a ginormous, octopus-like beast covered in eyes.

"Hold it!" he yelled into the phone. "I've been waiting for reinforcements!"

He glanced at the other A Class heroes before him. "We can handle this!"

"No," a new voice said. "You'll do no good."

The S Class hero Flashy Flash appeared before them, a serious look on his face.

"To fight a foe with inadequate force only heightens the damage to one's self," he said.

"You're saying we're inadequate?" Death Gatling demanded.

"Shut up and watch," Flashy Flash responded. Just like his name, he was quick as a flash, and easily sliced up the octopus creature. Its entire body bled green goop. Despite that, the creature seemed to become even more powerful, destroying everything in its path.

Death Gatling fired his guns at the monster, but it didn't do much good.

_This may call for my ultimate technique_, Flashy Flash thought. However, just as he was about to use said technique, the octopus suddenly went flying into the air, surrounded by a green light.

"Tornado of Terror…" the A Class heroes gaped.

Tatsumaki easily crushed the giant monster into a ball, causing it to explode. She glowered down at the other heroes.

"What're you all doing screwing around?" she demanded. "Get out there and deal with more monsters!"

She flew away, but not before Flashy Flash murmured a curse about her. Death Gatling scowled. Another victory stolen by the S Class heroes. He was glad that one of his accomplices, Black Turtle, wasn't here. She would've been infuriated. He knew better than anyone how she loathed being in the shadows of the S Class heroes, which was ironic, since she was in a group led by an S Class hero.

As he walked away, preparing to go to another town to try and redeem himself, a suspicious masked figure appeared before him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure charged towards him, and they suddenly engaged in combat. He shot it with his guns, causing blood to spill everywhere. It fell to his knees.

"A monster?" Death Gatling asked.

To his surprise, it got up again, wielding a large blade. He saw a flash of red, and then everything went black.

* * *

Ayano crossed off the picture of Death Gatling on her board, feeling that addictive satisfaction. She turned her focus to the picture of Sweet Mask.

_That hero is usually surrounded by his fans, or his manager_, she thought. _And even if he was alone, would I be strong enough to beat him? _

That's when she got an idea.

_How about instead of killing him, I kill his reputation? _She thought. _Everyone sees him as this great and heroic guy… I wonder how they would feel if he wounded up in jail. _

Her grin grew. _He doesn't have to be the only hero in jail… I'll put a few in there, and I'll kill them all at once. Info-chan will know where to get explosives… this will be perfect! _

She cackled darkly, setting down to work on her plan. She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, her tone flat once more.

"_Yan-chan, dear!_" her mother responded cheerfully. "_How are you?_"

"Fine," Ayano answered. She wasn't happy to hear her mother's voice. It was not because she resented her mother. She was neutral towards both of her parents. No, it was because she did not like being distracted from her plans.

"_Ah, I'm glad to hear so_," her mother said. "_I've been a bit worried about you, dear. I've heard all the news about the recent monster attacks! You're not injured or anything, are you?"_

"I'm fine," Ayano said.

"_Good, good,_" her mother replied. "_Luckily, where we are, there aren't any monsters around! Still, dear, if you're feeling worried, we can come back home._"

"I'll be okay," Ayano assured her mother.

"_Yes, I know you will, dear,_"her mother replied. "_You're very mature and responsible. Forgive your mother's prying, but do you have a... special someone?_"

"No," Ayano replied.

Her mother sounded surprised. "_Really? Not even a crush?_"

"No," Ayano replied.

Her mother laughed. "_Goodness, dear, you're friends with an S Class hero and you're not dating him?_"

"If you are referring to Genos, he is my fellow student," Ayano said. "Mom, why are you so interested to know whether I'm seeing someone?"

Her mother's laughter had a nervous edge. "_Well, dear… as I've always said, there is someone out there that will make you feel… alive. I want to know if you've found that person yet._"

"I have, actually," Ayano responded.

"_Really?_" her mother asked. "_But you said you don't have a special someone._"

"He's not my boyfriend," Ayano said. "He's my sensei. And he gave me my purpose in life."

Her mother chuckled. "_Well, if he makes you feel… alive, then that's all that really matters, isn't it, dear?_"

"You're wrong," Ayano said. "It's not about emotions anymore. It's about fulfilling my purpose."

It was what she was made for, after all.

"_Ayano, what are you talking about...?_" her mother asked.

"I have to go now," Ayano said. "Goodbye, Mom."

She hung up on her mother, and went back to her plan. No, emotions didn't matter anymore. It wasn't about feeling. It was about _being_. It was about fulfilling her purpose.

Meanwhile, her mother frowned. Was her daughter truly becoming... _the one?_

* * *

Genos coughed, walking out of a pile of rubble. His face was cracked, and his entire body felt like mush.

_I was defeated_, he thought, meekly. _I have never seen monsters so strong… _

"Yan-chan," he muttered, looking up. "Raibaru-chan…"

But he couldn't see either of the girls anywhere. He hoped wherever they were, they were out of danger.

"_Heroes… defeated… Class A hero found dead…_"

Genos' head shot up at the news. He forced himself to stand as he faced a giant screen upon a building.

"_The Class A hero Death Gatling was found dead, by the site of a monster attack,_" a newscaster explained. "_It is unknown who exactly killed him, but it is believed to be the work of the 'Hero Hunter', or some kind of monster. A similar case was found for the Class A hero 'Lustful Tutor'._"

Genos scowled. So now that Hero Hunter was killing people? This was not looking good at all. That, or there was someone else running around…

"Oh my God, Mr. Demon Cyborg!"

Genos perked over, seeing Raibaru running towards him. A look of horror covered her face.

"Raibaru-chan…" he coughed, as she helped him stand. "Where is… Ayano…?"

"She said she had to go and fight a monster in another city," Raibaru answered. "But what about you? What crazy monster did this to you?"

Genos grunted. "Get me… to Dr. Kuseno…"

He noticed she was staring at the newsboard. A scowl settled onto her features.

"No idea who Dr. Kuseno is, but sure thing," she told him. "And then I'm going after Garou."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the presence of the Monster Association was not making Akademi's students very happy. With a Student Council member in hospital and a teacher (who was also a Class A hero) deceased, they were beginning to get nervous.

Fureddo Jonzu knew he was only a low B Class hero, and more often than not his group was… _slack_, compared to other heroes, but he still put himself forward to protect the students of his school. He knew there was something dangerous lurking around, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Of course, he knew all about Garou, but he had a sneaking suspicion there was something else around as well. Another being hunting heroes.

The blonde boy tightened his pastel blue neckerchief and logged onto his computer. He went onto Akademi High's website, scowling. Maybe there was something useful on there? He read over the recent comments.

_Omg! Yan-chan is my new favourite hero!_

_Poor Aoi and Rana-sensei :(_

_Yan-chan should join the Guardians lol_

_She should be in Class S! _

Yan-chan, aka Ayano Aishi… Fureddo had definitely heard of her. She was certainly a very strong hero.

"They really seem to be sucking up to that Ayano Aishi," said Beruma Dinkuri, peering over his shoulder. "She may actually become more popular than Goddess herself."

"I doubt that," Fureddo replied. "Goddess is, well… practically a goddess."

Rojasu Norubiru walked up, holding up his phone. "I got a photo of something interesting while I was investigating!"

The entire club gathered around him. Rojasu showed them all a blurred photo of a masked person running from the scene of Death Gatling's demise.

"Who could that be?" Sukubi Dubidu asked, frowning. "A terrorist?"

"A lot of people think it's the Hero Hunter Garou," Dafuni Bureiku commented. "Though, doesn't Garou usually have that weird wolf hair? I mean, that's a blurry image, but… his hair sticks out."

"Not to mention he has never been anonymous when attacking," Beruma agreed, adjusting her glasses.

"That means there's someone else attacking heroes," Fureddo concluded. He put his hands together. "I think this person has been going after heroes longer than Garou. And I think they're not just going after heroes, they're targeting others as well."

"A serial killer is running around?" Rojasu asked.

Fureddo nodded. "Blood was spotted near the incinerator, so the serial killer…"

"... is someone from this school," Beruma realised.

They all stared at each other, eyes wide.

"Wait a second…" Fureddo said. "That means the killer could be-"

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

The group stopped and stared at a girl standing by the edge of the club room.

"Yan-chan?" Fureddo asked.

"My apologies," Ayano bowed. "I did not mean to be rude."

"It's fine," Fureddo replied, slightly nervous. "It's just… what are you doing here?"

"You are the B Class hero team known as the Mystery Gang, correct?" Ayano asked. "You're known for investigating criminals rather than fighting monsters."

"That's us," Fureddo said, his tone grim. "Some seriously bad stuff has been happening lately. We can't just pretend like everything is fine. We need to get to the bottom of this. Everyone in this school deserves to be safe and happy. We won't let anyone turn our school into a dangerous, scary place. We're going to patrol the school and look for the person who's responsible for everything that's been going on recently."

"I see…" Ayano said, leaning forward.

Fureddo noted her expression. "Are you interested in helping us find the perpetrator?"

Ayano nodded.

Fureddo gave her a small smile. "That's great! You're a part of the investigation team now. Let's work hard to keep this school safe."

He shook hands with her, as she pulled up a chair and sat down with the rest of the club. She slipped a Saikou-brand camera around her neck.

"Quick introductions," Fureddo said. "I'm Fureddo Jonzu. I'm the Class B rank 69 hero known as 'Fred'. I'm the leader."

Ayano could tell by the red armband of leadership around his arm. A picture of a camera was on said armband. He had short, polyester blond hair with a short fringe parted to the right. He wore a pastel blue neckerchief. His skin was tanned, making his blue eyes stick out. A Saikou-brand camera was around his neck.

"My name is Beruma Dinkuri, also known as the Class B rank 75 hero 'Velma'," said a young woman with glasses and a dark purple bob.

"I'm Dafuni Bureiku," said a girl with long, light brown hair, heavy eyeshadow and a lavender necktie. "My hero name is 'Daphne', and I'm Class B rank 89."

"Name's Rojasu Norubiru," said a guy with a goatee, green eyes, and wavy brown hair. "Hero name is Shaggy, rank is Class B 95."

"Sukubi Dubidu," said a boy with a deep tan, messy red hair, and orange eyes. "'Scooby', Class B rank 101."

"We're Mystery Incorporated, but most people call us the 'Mystery Gang'," Fureddo finished. "We're also known as the Photography Club, but… we don't actually do much photography here." He put his fist on the table. "Anyway! We're going to get to the bottom of who really attacked Blue Dragon, and killed Death Gatling and Lustful Tutor."

"We believe there is a dangerous person running around the school," Beruma told Ayano. "We believe this person is responsible for the deaths of Unagi Denkashiza, Asu Rito, Sneck, Osana Najimi, and Amai Odayaka."

"But Asu Rito was poisoned by an employee at an ice-cream parlour," Ayano pointed out. "I was at the scene, and I can guarantee there was no one else there aside from that employee."

"Fair point," Fureddo said. "So Asu Rito might've not been a target… and we know pretty much nothing about what happened to Unagi. He just disappeared one afternoon. However, we did find some blood splatters near the incinerators."

He showed Ayano pictures of blood splatters by the incinerators.

"Perhaps the delinquents had a brawl outside the incinerator," Ayano said. "It is where they hang out."

"That's a possibility," Beruma agreed. "We tried to question the delinquents, but they told us to go away."

"As for Osana, she was killed during a train bombing," Fureddo said.

"I believe Osana somehow got herself stuck on the train, and wasn't able to get off before it exploded," Ayano said.

"I heard Tornado of Terror was at the scene," Dafuni commented. "She's scary, but I don't think she'd kill someone…"

"What about Sneck?" Rojasu asked. "His body was found buried underneath some sand."

"And Amai was killed by a monster," Ayano pointed out.

"We're meant to be covering who attacked Blue Dragon and killed Lustful Tutor," Fureddo spoke up, trying to keep the conversation on focus.

"And who killed Death Gatling," Beruma added.

"I believe it was the Hero Hunter Garou," Ayano said. "Who else could it be?"

"Garou could've put Aoi-sama in hospital," Fureddo agreed. "He's strong enough to fight her. After all, he took down Tank Top Master and Metal Bat. He most likely could've killed Lustful Tutor as well. But in Death Gatling's case, his attacker was masked, and Garou has never been masked before…"

"Garou put on a fake identity when he entered the Super Fight Tournament," Ayano said. "Perhaps he decided to do so again."

"But isn't it weird how so many students from our school have been targeted?" Fureddo asked. "It can't all be a coincidence, right?"

Ayano snapped her fingers. "I've got it."

The group leaned in. "What is it?"

"The Monster Association is targeting Goddess," Ayano said. "And the masked attacker? That is no human, it's a monster. A dangerous and intelligent monster the Monster Association is sending out to attack multiple heroes at once. A hero killer."

"That… that could be a possibility," Beruma agreed. "There are humanoid monsters, so it's likely this masked attacker is a monster, and might be working alongside Garou and the Monster Association..."

The group gasped, and continued their conversation, building on the theory.

"We have to tell the Hero Association," Fureddo declared. "We have to tell them about… the Hero Killer!"

Ayano smirked. These puppets were so easy to manipulate.

She briefly glanced at a text on her phone from Info-chan.

_Info-chan:_

_Hey there. Got some good news for you. _

_Ayano:_

_What is it?_

_Info-chan: _

_Are you aware of the Hero Hospital? _

_Ayano:_

_I am._

_Info-chan:_

_As you're probably aware, there are a lot of monsters running around at the moment. The heroes are occupied with all of this. There's also someone known as the 'Hero Hunter' on the run. You can get away with a lot with him taking the blame for everything, and don't even get me started on the monsters._

_Due to the heroes being so busy, a lot of them are being taken down by monsters. And where do injured heroes end up? The Hero Hospital, of course. As of right now, there are a few Class S heroes in there. If you did something to that hospital, you could get rid of multiple heroes at once…_

_Ayano:_

_Destroy the hospital? I would need explosives for that._

_Info-chan: _

_Luckily, I know where you can get some..._

* * *

"Please, Miss Toriyasu! Go on a date with me!"

Akane Toriyasu blushed as the boy offered her a handful of roses. She put a hand over her heart, pushing her bright red hair over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, dear," she said, "but I'm not interested in dating at the moment. But I'm sure there's someone else out for you!"

The boy bowed. "Oh… I… I understand." He walked away, head hanging. Akane frowned. She pitied the boy, but it wasn't the first time this had happened. She just didn't have the time to date anyone. It was that simple.

She sighed, staring at the beautiful old sakura trees, before moving away to continue patrolling Akademi's club rooms. The Photography Club, aka the Mystery Gang, were walking around, investigating something about a recent monster attack. Akane noticed a different group of students looked up upset about something.

"What's wrong, dears?" she asked, approaching them.

"There are so many monsters right now," one of them said. "And there's a hero hunter as well. Have you heard the news?"

"I'm afraid so," Akane said. She gave them a gentle smile. "But don't worry, dears. The heroes will be able to handle the monsters."

Her presence alone seemed to make them feel a bit better, and they seemed less tense. Akane walked away, sighing deeply. She kept on her friendly smile, waving to various students as she continued to walk around. She knew that she'd have to protect the school with her own two hands, now that Aoi was in hospital. As she kept thinking, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket.

It was from her boss.

"Another hero hunter, hmm?" Akane mumbled to herself, looking over the message. "Oh dear… that could be a problem."

But as a hero, she'd have to take care of it herself.

* * *

"So, you guys worried about Garou?"

Iaian, Bushidrill and Okamaitachi turned to face Strawberry Thief, the youngest disciple of Atomic Samurai, as she stared at the building before her: a large dojo with a grey roof. Birds were perched on the edge of said roof. They were all waiting for their master to emerge.

"It shouldn't be a problem for Master," Iaian said, gripping his sword. "And besides, Silver Fang is going after Garou as well."

"Garou was Silver Fang's disciple," Bushidrill pointed out. "If anyone can find Garou, it's him."

"And he was the Indestructible Rival's friend," Strawberry Thief added, glancing at her guitar. "Man, I missed having her as a club leader."

"Oh, yeah," Okamaitachi said. "You know her, don't you?"

The other three sometimes forgot Strawberry Thief was an Akademi student, despite the fact that she was wearing her uniform underneath a grey windcheater. She certainly was a bit eccentric, but had an easy going spunk about her. She also liked to carry her electric guitar around; said thing was currently located on her back. Located on her hip was a longsword. Turns out, she was just as good as playing her guitar as she was using a sword.

The other three found themselves wondering why Atomic Samurai had chosen to make the pop-punk girl who led a band named the Strawberry Thieves (after herself of course) one of his top disciples, but on the other hand, there were far more eccentric heroes.

Speaking of Atomic Samurai, the man himself burst through the dojo doors, a grim expression on his face. Birds flew off the roof. The disciples ran over to him.

"We're going," he told his disciples. "But now our target is… the Monster Association… and the Hero Killer."


	24. The S Class heroes (PLEASE READ AN)

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE: So this week I've been kicking myself over season 1 since I didn't do some things I should've done in there, and I literally couldn't get over it so I went back and changed some things in season 1. The chapters I edited are:**

**Chapters 4, 6, 7, 9, 17, 18, and 23. **

**I also deleted one of the extra chapters since it's not canon anymore, lol. I'm kind of perfectionist, sorry... anyway, happy reading... **

* * *

_Humans are strange creatures_, Akane thought, waving to another hero, who blushed mildly as she went on her way. Many civilians seemed to blush as she passed as well. Akane was easily going to top the Top 5 Most Beautiful Hero charts again.

As the young psychic walked through the gentle afternoon, she continued thinking about humanity.

_Some humans believe they are much stronger than they actually are_, she thought. _Some believe they are much weaker than they actually are. Some belittle others, while some only belittle themselves. Most humans tell lies. Some just lie to get out of doing a favour, or a chore. Some live their entire lives revolving around lies and lies and lies. _

Akane Toriyasu realised she was one of these people. It was tiring to have to put on a mask, smile and wave all the time. Of course, she didn't have much of a choice. She'd been ordered to act with a kind-hearted nature. It came naturally to her, but that didn't necessarily mean she enjoyed it. Not that she wouldn't do anything to protect her fellow students (she was a hero after all), but the effort was draining.

Rare was it that she ever got to be herself.

When it comes to humans, as mentioned before, there are many different types. Some don't know their own strength, and that can be viewed in many different ways. Rare is it to find a human that _does _completely know their own strength, all of it, in fact, and use it to their advantage. Rare is it also to find a human that is so devoid of emotions that they have no problem killing, manipulating, and backstabbing other humans.

Akane slowed down as she reached the front of the Hero Association Hospital. She'd been there only a few times, with her own private room thanks to Saikou Corp. As troublesome as it was, she had to give the Association credit for giving the heroes their own private hospital. She certainly wasn't going to let the girl in black do anything to it.

A young woman in black clothing completely obscuring her body, as well as gloves and a mask covering her face, was carrying a large crate of something over her head with ease. She resembled the so-called 'Hero Killer', a monster affiliated with the Monster Association who was out killing heroes. She walked near the door leading into the hospital, leaning against the windows. Akane could tell whatever was in that crate was rather heavy, which gave off very bad signs about the girl holding it.

Akane watched the girl as she pulled something out of her pocket, wielding the crate with one hand. A phone. She spoke something into it. A few seconds later, a security camera exploded.

Akane narrowed her eyes. What exactly was that girl doing? She got a bit closer, straining to hear the conversation between the girl and whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"_... got the bombs? … my agents have secured the location… yes, you're free to go…_"

_Bombs?_ Akane thought, with alarm. _So she was right… _

Just as the girl was about to enter the hospital, orange energy surrounded her arm, and pinned it against the wall. The girl dropped her phone, scrambling to keep the weight of the bombs supported.

Her phone buzzed. "_... you there? Aishi-san..?_"

"You villain!" Akane shouted, appearing out of the shadows, her body glowing a deep orange. "I won't let you blow up this hospital!"

"_... Red Bird…_" the phone buzzed. "_... Class A rank 3… Guardians… psychic..."_

So this was another one of Goddess' Group Members. From what Ayano could tell, she was a psychic. Ayano sighed, internally. No death today.

Ayano dropped the bombs, and pulled a dagger out of her other pocket.

"Listen, villain!" Akane cried, holding up her hands. "I don't want to cause any more trouble than necessary! Surrender now, and I won't hurt you!"

Ayano moved as quick as a flash, appearing behind Akane. Akane dodged her swinging blade. She ripped Ayano's mask off, revealing her face. She gasped.

She wasn't a monster… she was a hero. A hero that attended Akademi High!

"Ayano Aishi," Akane pleaded, voice straining. "Please, stop this! We can end this peacefully!"

But Ayano couldn't let her get away with what she'd seen. Not until her mind was clear. She lunged towards Akane, and aimed the blade towards her throat. Akane frantically jumped back, clenching her fists. Ayano kicked her in the chest, making her cough and splutter.

"Please!" Akane begged, feeling a trickle of blood on her finger. "You're going to hurt so many people!"

Ayano raced towards Akane again, whipping a needle out of somewhere. Akane stared at it, horrified.

"You want to immobilize me?" she gasped. "Please, no!"

Ayano, quicker than before, zoomed towards Akane, needle ready to go. Akane shrieked in horror. She raised her hands, preparing to use her psychic powers.

"Water stream rock crushing fist!" Ayano yelled, using the move to launch Akane onto her back. The red-haired girl whimpered, blood dripping down the side of my face. She coughed up a stone.

Ayano stood above her, needle in hand. She pointed the thing at Akane's neck.

"Aishi-san, please, listen," Akane grabbed Ayano's hand, "it doesn't have to be this way!"

But Ayano wasn't listening. She impatiently rammed her knife through Akane's hand, spilling more blood. She pointed the needle at Akane's neck.

Akane opened her orange eyes. "Alright, that does it, you fucking bitch."

Before she knew it, Ayano was flying, surrounded by an orange light, and then crash-landing. She sat up, only to have a pole land straight in her eye.

Ayano could hear Akane's laughter, but she couldn't tell where she was.

"I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?" Akane giggled, from somewhere. "I've always been the nice girl. No one gets to see what lies beneath the mask."

Ayano ripped the pole out of her eye. Her face was a waterfall of blood. She tried to use Yan-Vision, but her half-missing eye wasn't making it easy. She gritted her teeth, covering her bloody eye.

"That's all I am," Akane continued, from somewhere. "The sweet, caring, motherly, Red Bird. Hehehe. Aren't you lucky, dear? You get to learn the truth about me before you die."

And then Akane was there, eyes glowing, power surrounding her. Long, sharp objects floated in the air, pointed at Ayano like an array of death.

"Bird of paradise!" Akane shouted.

The barrage of objects made their way towards Ayano, and pinned her to the wall. They kept her completely immobilised. The objects were surrounded with psychic energy, making them even more powerful.

"We aren't so different, you and I," Akane said, walking towards Ayano with a sweet smile. "You keep your true self hidden as well. We all wear a mask of some kind, but you and I… we wear the mask of burdens."

Ayano couldn't move, and she could barely see. She realised she felt something: dread. It was over. She was going to die.

"I'll tell you one more secret," Akane said, approaching Ayano. She whispered into her ear. "No matter how strong you are, you will always meet your match. It may take months, years, decades, but karma will always find a way to return what you've done. And now… karma's knocking on _your _door, Ayano Aishi."

Ayano felt something else inside of her. Rage. A burning, fiery rage. The same rage she felt when she saw someone stronger than her. The desire to stop them. The desire to hurt them.

The desire to **kill **them.

Red strings appeared all around her. Her body began to tremble, and she let out a creepy giggle.

Akane stepped back, in confusion.

Ayano began to move stiffly, like a robot that had just been activated. The objects were still in her arms like extra appendages. Blood trickled down her face.

Akane gasped. "How are you still able to move? Your bones should've been shattered!"

Ayano ripped the objects out of her arms and legs. Her body was covered in a mass of holes, and she seemed to be balanced on an awkward angle, but somehow, she was still standing.

Akane almost choked. "Are you even human…? Or are you worse than a monster?"

Ayano pulled out her trusty dagger, and approached Akane. Akane moved back, and aimed her bow. She fired arrows at Ayano.

But the girl moved out of the way, somehow even faster than she was before. Ayano approached Akane from behind, and punched her. Her punch was strong enough to launch Akane into a window. The security alarms began going off.

Ayano scowled. She ran over to Akane, who was barely conscious. Akane coughed, and stared up at her.

"Oh, dear…" she whispered. "You're wearing an even bigger mask than I am. I can see why. It needs to be that big to conceal the thing behind it."

She lost consciousness. Ayano could hear people yelling in the background. She saw a flashlight from somewhere, and heard a dog barking. She put the mask back on, but not before touching Akane with her strings. Then she bolted, holding her bleeding eye, not looking back.

A group of security workers, as well as Tank Top Master, Uekiya Engeika and Mumen Rider, arrived at the scene.

"Oh God…" Mumen Rider gasped, staring at Akane's body. "Is that Red Bird?"

"I think so," Tank Top Master frowned. "It's so disgusting to think that someone would leave a body lying around like that... doctors, get a stretcher over here!"

A group of doctors loaded Akane's body onto a stretcher, and rushed her inside the hospital. Uekiya watched the whole situation, mouth agape.

"Master…" she said, hiding behind Tanktop Master. Tanktop Master scowled. Poor Uekiya. She was the big sister of the Tanktop Army, and was more of a lover than a fighter. She didn't deserve to be this afraid.

"What's going on out here?" Aoi asked, joining the other heroes. She was hanging onto a clutch.

"Miss Blue Dragon, please come back inside!" a frantic nurse shouted.

"Shut up!" Aoi yelled, glaring at him. "I saw Akane on that damn stretcher, and I wanna know what's going on!"

"We're not actually sure," Mumen Rider admitted. "We were alerted by the alarms going off, and went outside to investigate."

"We're not entirely sure what happened," said one of the members of the security team. "All of the security cameras were cut off for some reason. We did see a figure running away, but before we could make chase, they mysteriously disappeared."

"Must've been that 'Hero Killer' monster," Tank Top Monster concluded. "Strange that they would choose to attack Red Bird outside the Hero Association Hospital."

Uekiya nodded in agreement, still trembling.

Tanktop Master scowled. Was Garou involved as well? How many heroes was he going to hunt?

Aoi gritted her teeth. "Damn those monsters… I swear, I'll kill them all!"

"Miss Blue Dragon, please go back inside," a doctor pleaded.

"I'll kill _you _if you tell me to go back inside one more time!" Aoi shouted.

"Blue Dragon," Tank Top Master tried to calm her down, "he has a point. We should all go back inside. More monsters might appear."

The heroes went back inside. Meanwhile, the security team continued their investigation. They found an empty crate, buried beneath a pile of rubble.

"What the…" they examined the crate. "Where did this come from?"

"And what was inside it?" someone else asked.

* * *

Garou frowned, glancing at the news on a large screen of a building. It showed a newscaster talking about some recently incapacitated heroes, as well as some monster known as the 'Hero Killer'.

_Red Bird and Blue Dragon have already been taken out?_ He thought. _That girl… she was serious about hunting heroes? _

He laughed. _Damn, she might not be as weak as I thought she was… _

* * *

Ayano glanced down at her phone, plotting the day to annihilate Sweet Mask. News about the supposed Hero Killer who was also a monster was spreading as well. The supposed Hero Killer was _also _affiliated with the Monster Association. Ayano knew she could lead all the heroes into the Monster Association and leave them there to die, considering how dangerous the Hero Killer was. As a plus, the monsters themselves would get killed as well. And even if they didn't all die, they would certainly be weakened.

She smiled. Once again, she was silently controlling everyone, leading them to their deaths.

She put a hand over the eye that Akane had impaled. Of course, it had already healed, and was working even better than before.

"Hey, Yan-chan!"

She looked up, seeing Taro Yamada standing behind her. He had a smile on his face.

"Um, hey," he rubbed his hand behind his head, "do you… want to come to the mall with me after school?"

Ayano sighed internally. She wished she could use her strings on Taro right now, but he was immune. So she had to do it the old fashioned way. Break him… slowly, and painfully.

Ayano blinked, then returned his smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

The mall, thankfully, wasn't too busy. It seemed, due to all the monster attacks, people weren't too eager to go outside.

"Sure is quiet, huh?" Taro laughed, scratching his head.

"Indeed," Ayano nodded.

"Well, you're a powerful hero, right?" Taro asked, his voice squeaking anxiously. "I'm sure monsters are no problem for you!"

Ayano just nodded again. She glanced at his expression. For a moment, it was tight, and strained, like he was having trouble keeping himself together. Ayano smirked. It was working already.

The two teens walked around, heading to the food court. They stopped by a waterfall with a marble statue of a woman with long, flowing hair and a suitcase in hand.

"Hey, isn't that Traveller?" Taro asked, looking at the statue.

"It is," Ayano said, looking at a sign beneath the statue.

"Wow," Taro gaped. "I always thought Traveller was really cool, y'know? I mean, I know she disappeared, like, ten years ago, but I think she's still out there, somewhere. I hope she comes back one day."

Ayano was about to reply, but she was interrupted by someone shouting, "BIG BROTHER!"

She turned around, noticing a teen girl racing towards Taro. The girl was wearing a blue sailor uniform, and had black hair tied into pigtails, with a heart clip. She had grey eyes and similar facial features to Taro. She jumped into Taro's arms, squealing with happiness. Taro, meanwhile, seemed to be a bit caught off-guard. He soon recovered, and returned the hug.

"Whoa there, Hanako," he laughed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, big bro," the girl replied, still clinging onto his arm. "I got really excited 'cause I haven't seen you for ageeessss!"

Taro laughed, sweat-beading. He then noticed Ayano's blank stare.

"Oh, sorry!" he coughed. "Ayano, this is my little sister Hanako. Hanako, this is my friend Ayano."

Hanako waved shyly at Ayano. She gasped.

"Hey, you're the Class A hero Yan-chan!" she exclaimed. "Big bro, you didn't tell me you were friends with her!"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Taro sweat-beaded. He turned to Ayano, and lowered his voice. "Hey, uh, I forgot to tell you she was coming. Sorry about that, Yan-chan... Is it okay if she hangs out with us?"

Ayano nodded.

"Thanks," Taro smiled at her. "You're awesome."

"Big bro!" Hanako shouted. "Let's get some kakigōri!"

She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him off, barely giving him a chance to respond. Ayano smiled darkly to herself, before following.

* * *

Some time later, the three teens were sitting around a table, eating different types of kakigōri.

"Big bro, can I have yours?" Hanako asked. "I don't like this flavour anymore."

Taro sighed, but obliged, taking his sister's semi-eaten kakigōri. Ayano watched their interactions closely, hiding more of her dark smiles.

"So, sis, how's school going over in City F?" Taro asked his sister.

Hanako pouted. "It's okay, I guess. I've missed you everyday!"

"I missed you too," Taro told her, returning the smile.

"Excuse me," Ayano spoke up. "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you go to different schools? Unless Hanako is a middle-schooler?"

"Nope, she's a high-schooler," Taro answered. "She attends a boarding school over in City F, since, uh…" he lowered his voice. "Her grades weren't good enough to get her into Akademi."

"I see," Ayano said.

"But I'm not going to that school anymore," Hanako cheered. "From now on, I'm gonna be attending Akademi!"

Taro almost choked on his kakigōri. "You are?"

Hanako nodded, childishly clinging onto his arm. "Yep! That means we get to spend alllllll day together, big bro!"

Taro sweat-beaded. "Oh… great…!"

Ayano watched the younger girl cling onto Taro's arm. Despite the fact that the age difference was only a year, Hanako's childish nature made it seem a lot larger. Ayano knew things were going to get a lot harder with her clinging onto her brother 24/7.

A thought crossed her mind. If she did something to Hanako, destroyed his spirits, he would be hers… forever. Considering he'd lost Osana and Amai, and all the news about monsters, there was a high chance he was already on breaking point.

Her smile grew even darker as she looked away from the Yamada siblings. Now she understood. She needed Taro. Not for love, but for his power. It was not a mistake to kill Osana after all, as she had learned the truth about his power.

_He will be mine_, Ayano thought._ He won't have a choice._

* * *

**A/N: That whole Akane scene (as well as her personality) was heavily inspired by the song 'Mz Hyde' by Halestorm (and maybe even Jekyll and Hyde the musical itself). It's a really good song and I recommend listening to it if you haven't already, especially if you're into rock. However, I can imagine the lyrics applying to both Ayano and Akane. ;) That scene was also originally in the Mida Rana chapter, but I changed it around since it clashed with the Aoi fight. **

**Hanako reminds me of Zenko, sort of... they would probably get on well if they met. She also reminds me of Yuka Mochida from Corpse Party, aside from the whole Alabama thing. Taro also reminds me of Satoshi, her older brother. Once again, aside from the whole Alabama thing. Though, originally, Hanako was going to have a crush on her brother… **

**Anyway, that aside, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, and I hope you have a great time! (Thank God this year is ending…) And as always, thank you for reading, your support is a wonderful Christmas present. :D**


	25. Resistance of the Strong

**A/N: If you haven't read the Impossible Murder Case chapter, I recommend reading it. It will make this chapter make more sense. **

**(Also, I updated chapter 6... again. I promise, this is the last edit. XD) **

* * *

Akademi High, a prestigious high-school with a surprising amount of mystery behind it. Why were the police not allowed to investigate the school? Why did every teacher have to know basic self-defence in order to be able to teach there? Why did they always refuse media coverage, despite their popularity?

Ever since walking into Goddess' secret office back at the resort, Child Emperor had been asking himself these questions. He was going to figure out what she was investigating, and why she was suspicious of Ayano Aishi. To start his research, he needed to learn everything he could about their school, Akademi High.

Metal Knight had tried to talk him out of the investigation, saying it would get him into trouble, but Child Emperor insisted. If there was something going on, he wanted to find out what it was before anyone got hurt.

During this investigation, he found himself rather curious about Traveller. He knew that when she was a teenager, she had attended the school. The school had been built by Saikou Corp, a company she was affiliated with at some point. Around seven years after graduating, she became the hero everyone knew. Well, that was until she mysteriously disappeared ten years ago. No one had seen her since, or knew anything about her whereabouts. Not even the Hero Association. The only people that might've known where she was were Goddess and Blast, both of whom were not around either.

Another strange thing to come out of the school was the incident where a hacker tried to infiltrate the Hero Association database, but he stopped that from happening. He wondered if that hacker was still around.

The young hero followed another lead, learning about the history of Akademi. The school had been founded at least thirty years ago, from what he was reading. Apparently, there was a murder that took place around twenty-five years ago. Child Emperor remembered the newspaper clipping he'd seen on that pinboard back in Goddess' office. The one where a teenage girl named Ryoba Aishi had been accused of being a killer, but was found innocent.

Ryoba Aishi… she had to be Ayano's mother. If Ayano was truly behind something more sinister, then perhaps her mother was too.

Child Emperor read more about the Ryoba Aishi incident. The girl had been targeted by a journalist who believed she had killed another student. However, the girl proved her innocence, and made the journalist look like a villain.

Maybe she was innocent after all? But Goddess wouldn't investigate Ayano for no reason, Child Emperor knew that. It didn't help that the internet wasn't telling him much information. He realised if he really wanted to learn the truth, he'd have to go to Akademi himself.

He sighed. He knew the Association wanted him to go out and fight the Monster Association and that Hero Killer, but he had to take care of this first.

_After all, Ayano Aishi might be just as dangerous as the Monster Association themselves,_ he thought.

* * *

It was not everyday an S Class hero rocked up at Akademi.

Sure, Goddess, the 2nd highest ranked hero, attended the school, but she currently wasn't around. And besides, aside from her, none of the other S Class heroes made an appearance there. Until today.

"Hey, look, it's Child Emperor!" some girls giggled, watching as the youngest hero made his way through the school. A lollipop was sticking out of his mouth as he glanced at a device in his hand.

"What's he doing here?" another girl asked. Her friends shrugged.

_The office is this way_, Child Emperor thought, going into the main building. Students eyes him as he passed, but he ignored them. He walked over to the office of the headmaster, Kocho Shuyona. It was a nice, spacious room, with an expensive wooden desk. A middle-aged man was sitting at the desk, a Saikou laptop in front of him. He looked weary and tired. The man looked up, reaching for a taser when he saw Child Emperor.

"The Class S hero Child Emperor?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"No need to be hostile," Child Emperor told him, raising his hands. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just have a few questions for you."

"Are you curious about Goddess' whereabouts?" Kocho asked, gruffly. "I cannot give you that information. It's classified."

"No, not that," Child Emperor replied. "I have a question about another student, actually."

"I'm not obliged to give you any information, S Class hero or not." Kocho said.

"Look, I'm just doing a small investigation," Child Emperor replied, keeping his voice calm. "I want some information about the history of this school, and a student named Ayano Aishi."

Kocho went pale at the name 'Ayano Aishi'.

_He's talking about __her__ daughter,_ he thought. _Does he know about…_

Kocho suddenly stood up, pointing his taser at the Class S hero. "You have no right to ask me these questions! Leave this school at once!"

"Whoa, calm down," Child Emperor told him. "Look, even if I didn't have my backpack, you wouldn't be able to taser me. I'm just asking a few-"

"Leave immediately," the man repeated, "or I will inform Saikou Corp!"

Child Emperor scowled. He didn't want to start drama with Saikou Corp, and considering the incident at the resort, it was best to stay out of their track record.

"Fine," the hero said. "I'm leaving."

He walked out of the school, his scowl remaining.

_Why are adults always so annoyingly stubborn?_ He thought, angrily._ Whatever. I'll have to conduct this investigation in private, without him knowing about it. I'm getting to the bottom of this, no matter what._

He sighed, continuing his walk.

_Honestly, you can't rely on adults_, he thought. _That's why I have to take care of it myself._

He held up three tapes he'd stolen from Kocho's office without his knowledge.

_If these don't tell me about Akademi, I don't know what will. _

He put the tapes back in his bag, pulling out another device. He scoured the school, looking for more information.

_Wait, there's a katana lying outside the school?_ he said, re-reading what his scanner said. _Why would… what kind of school is this? _He glowered. _How many dark secrets are they hiding?_

Just as he thought it couldn't get any weirder, his scanner beeped again.

_No, wait, what… _he re-read his scanner again. _Paranormal activity? _

There was paranormal activity coming from the girls' bathroom. A ghost, perhaps? Could it be? Despite not being a girl, the young hero decided to head over there anyway and investigate what was happening.

As usual, he ignored the stares from other students. Holding up his scanner, he crept into the girl's bathroom. His scanner was flashing red. Despite that, the bathroom was completely empty.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

There was the sound of someone wailing for a brief moment. Its voice was humanish, but had a paranormal edge.

"Are you a ghost?" the young hero asked, chewing into his lollipop. "Show yourself."

Then, for a brief moment, a floating figure appeared. She had pale grey skin, a ripped version of the school uniform, short brown bobbed hair and a hitaikakushi on her head. She had a completely black face aside from one glowing yellow eye. She also had 2 hitodama on either side of her.

"Who are you?" Child Emperor demanded, staring up at her.

Her yellow eyes glowed.

"_The first tragedy._

_A flower plucked far too soon._

_She can not yet rest._"

She disappeared after that, leaving Child Emperor very confused. As a hero, he'd seen some very bizarre things, but nothing quite like that.

_This school is not normal,_ he thought.

He remembered the tapes. He walked into an empty room full of computers, still wielding his scanner.

_Please let them give me some answers_, he thought.

* * *

_Ah… let's see… where to start? I guess I'll start at the beginning!_

_My name is Kocho Shuyona, and I've just been chosen to be the Headmaster at Akademi High School!_

_... __The entire nation has been talking about this school for months._

_The idea of an elite high school that only opens its doors to the most intelligent students in the world, right here in City Z..._

_But the thing that shocks everyone the most is that the school is being bankrolled by Saikou Corp!_

_Who would have expected an electronics company to found a school?_

… _That's right - I just met THE Saisho Saikou in person. I'm still shaking!_

_Anyway… the reason he built this school… it blew my mind!_

_It's not something he's ever mentioned in public, but… he didn't tell me to keep it a secret either, so… here it is!_

_It's his daughter!_

_It's all for his daughter!_

_The name of the school, the location where it's being constructed, even the exact layout of the building… everything was chosen by his daughter._

_So, not only will this school be a collection of the world's most highly-qualified teachers and most brilliant students, but it's also a giant shining monument to a father's love for his daughter!_

_In fact, Mr Saikou told me I was perfect for the job after just asking me a few questions._

_I guess Mr. Saikou could tell I was nervous, because he gave me a gift - this portable tape recorder!_

_He called me..._

_"Headmaster Shuyona."_

_Ha... It'll be awhile before I get used to hearing that!_

_Is Traveller that girl?_ Child Emperor thought. He hummed, putting the next tape in the player.

_Huh? Oh, wow… I didn't realise how much dust was on this thing._

_But… something happened today that really threw me off…_

_Today, I visited Saikou headquarters for a routine meeting with Mr. Saikou, just as I've done dozens of times over the past few years._

… _the entire time, he seemed like he was on the verge of… exploding. I was confused and worried, and… frankly… scared._

_His secretary must have seen how shaken I was, because… after the meeting, she took a moment to assure me that I hadn't done anything wrong… and that Mr. Saikou was angry about a personal matter._

_Earlier that day, Mr. Saikou had a furious argument with his daughter, who graduated recently._

_Apparently, she doesn't want to inherit the company, and she's decided to leave City Z to, get this, fight monsters, save lives, protect civilians… in other words, she wants to become a superhero! _

_This is absolutely unacceptable to her father, because he's invested a lot of resources into giving her the training necessary to take over his empire when he retires._

_He told her, "If you walk out that door, you're no longer a part of this family!" and moments later… she left his office without a word._

_Mr. Saikou is a man who refuses to compromise, and only accepts the results he wants._

_Starting from early childhood, his daughter was given training to prepare her for the responsibilities that come with operating a company - training that became more advanced and intense with each passing year._

_Mr. Saikou also has a son… but… he didn't put his son through the same sort of training as his daughter._

_But now he's making preparations to rapidly change the directions of his son's life, so the boy will acquire the traits and skills that his sister spent her entire life developing._

_The strangest part… is the exact reason why Mr. Saikou's daughter wants to become a superhero. _

_One phrase the secretary kept hearing was..."my sister"._

_Apparently, Mr Saikou's daughter is absolutely convinced that she has a sister somewhere in the world… and that she needs to 'save' her._

… _At this point, the secretary decided she'd said too much, and stopped talking._

_Even though I wound up with more questions than answers, at least now I know why he was so angry._

_He told me he built Akademi High to give his daughter the perfect, ideal high school life. But… now I think that was just a cover story._

_I think built Akademi High and made his daughter the student council president to put her through the experience of being in charge of an organisation._

… _It doesn't surprise me at all that she defied her father and ran away from all that..._

… _But in the end, it wasn't pressure or stress that made her reject her father's wishes… it was this weird notion that she has a sister… maybe all the stress drove her crazy?_

_The weirdest thing of all is that when I imagine Mr. Saikou with another daughter, I have a mental image of what she would look like._

_But… I get a headache if I picture her in mind for too long. Man… really creeps me out._

_A lot of the students who graduate from this school get offers from Saikou Corp almost immediately after graduation… so I guess this place really did turn out to be a training ground for future Saikou employees after all._

_I don't feel angry, or sad… just… disenchanted._

… _Well, it's an easy job… and I can't argue with the pay, so… I guess I'll just stay on my current course for now._

_Sister?_ Child Emperor thought. _What does that even mean? _

He put in the third tape.

_Wow, long time no recording, huh? Ugh, this thing is covered in dust... well, um, there's not really anyone else I can discuss this with. This has to be one of the weirdest things I've ever seen._

_So, I saw something very interesting on the news today. Apparently, a huge monster was attacking City F, but… all of a sudden, a woman with silver hair and a suitcase on her back showed up out of nowhere and defeated the monster with one punch! _

_All the press has been raving about her. This heroic woman with a calm smile on her face as she defeated what was essentially a dragon-level threat._

_As I watched the press drag on and on about it, I realised… that woman… she was familiar from somewhere. I couldn't figure out where, but I'd seen her before. _

_Then it hit me. She's Mr. Saikou's daughter! The one who went out looking for her sister! I can't believe it… she really became a superhero! _

_And it's not just her. There was this man with her, I think his name was Blast…? From what the media is saying, the two have been travelling around together performing heroic acts. The newscasters tried to question them more but they both left before they could do so. _

_I have to wonder, though: is she still searching for her sister? Truly, I'm not sure anymore. But… I don't think the world will have much to worry about with these two extremely powerful heroes around. _

_The public is already becoming attached to this woman. Due to the travel bags she carries around, they've given her the nickname 'Traveller'. Suits her pretty well, I think. Ahaha! _

_Traveller is looking for her sister, _Child Emperor thought. _But… why did she disappear ten years ago? These tapes don't explain it… and more importantly… _His frown deepened. _Is she even still alive? _

He pulled out a notebook, and began taking down notes.

_She's Saisho Saikou's daughter_, he thought, _which… would make her Goddess' aunt. That means… maybe Goddess knows where she is. But Goddess isn't around either. _

He sighed. _Dammit… Traveller is the only one who knows the truth behind this school, and she's not even here. Not to mention she's extremely powerful. If anyone can take down the Monster Association and the Hero Killer, it's her._

"Hello, Child Emperor."

Child Emperor jumped at the voice. Standing behind him was Ayano Aishi herself. Her expression was indescribable as she stared down at him. It reminded the young hero of a doll.

"Ayano Aishi," his voice returned. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Ayano replied. "This is my school."

Child Emperor scowled in response.

"You are treading in dangerous territory," Ayano said, taking a step forward. "You should leave for the sake of your own good."

Child Emperor bit his lip. _Everyone here wants me to leave. That's really weird. _

"Maybe the headmaster can threaten me," he said, standing up, "but you can't."

Ayano's expression darkened. "Can't I?"

Child Emperor didn't like that look on her face. He clenched his fists.

"Fine," he said, quietly. "I will leave."

He walked away, clenching his research tightly to his chest. He was going to figure out what was happening, one way or another.

Ayano watched his figure retreated. She glanced at her phone.

_Info-chan: _

_Alright, he's gone. Thanks for scaring him off._

_Ayano: _

_Why was he here?_

_Info-chan:_

_He's investigating something for sure. It's dangerous to let him learn anymore than he already has. You should plan to get rid of him soon._

_Ayano: _

_Understood._

She put her phone away, glancing at a newspaper article on the table. It was about the murder case 30 years ago.

_Mom… _she thought, looking at the newspaper. _So we are alike after all._

* * *

The knock on the door startled her.

Ayano stopped doing one-handed push-ups in preparation for her next move and went to answer the door. To her surprise, standing at the front door was a man wearing a brown, leather coat, and a hat shielding his face. Covering his eyes were a pair of sunglasses.

"Ayano Aishi," he greeted, briefly.

"Good afternoon," Ayano replied, politely. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the recent monster attacks, and deaths of heroes, as well as Akademi students," the man replied. "I am doing an investigation to figure out who the culprit might be."

"It is not the Hero Killer, the Monster Association, or Garou?" Ayano asked.

"Those are possibilities, and what the Hero Association believes, but I want to interview Akademi's students anyway," the man explained. As he stared at her, Ayano saw a glance of fear in his eyes. "So, Miss Ayano Aishi... tell me. Do you think there is anyone suspicious at Akademi High?"

"I do," Ayano said. "I believe that Goddess is suspicious."

"Why is that?" the man asked.

"Because the Monster Association is targeting her," Ayano said. "She must be hiding something, if they are that desperate to get her attention."

The man dipped his face. "But you... you're the child of that woman… you're the child of that… _thing_…"

Ayano stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are you affiliated with any kind of criminal organisation?" the man asked, quickly.

Ayano shook her head. "No."

The man scowled. "Do you know someone called Info-ch-"

His phone began to ring.

"Uh, I have to go," he stammered, leaving in a rush. Ayano was full of questions. Who exactly was that man?

The man walked away, answering the phone. "Yes, Ms. Saikou... I spoke to her. She believes... they are coming after _you_."

* * *

Garou sighed, clutching his chest.

_Dammit, that Watchdog Man bastard was stronger than I thought he'd be_, he thought. _He really did me in._

He leaned against the wall of a building, staring up at the grey sky. It was quiet around here, just a small alleyway. Thank goodness. He needed a small break.

That's when he spotted someone. There was a fairly tall girl wearing a red hoodie, the hood covering her face. She was walking alone, shoulders hunched. Garou brushed it off; just some random civilian. Then he saw a flash of silver hair beneath the hood.

He scowled. He got a little bit closer to the girl. No way… it couldn't be…

Rage overtook him. It was _her_. Goddess.

Ignoring his injuries, he zoomed towards the girl, intent on using full power. Finally, he was going to crush her. He was going to defeat the girl that'd caused him so much rage all these years. It was going to end now.

Suddenly, Goddess turned around, grabbing his out-stretched hand with ease. Garou coughed and fell to his knees, her grip utterly crushing his hand. Her cold, silver eyes pierced his soul.

"The Human Monster Garou," she said, with a cold voice. "It was very foolish of you to try something like this. It appears you have not improved at all from when you were a child."

Garou made a noise that sounded like a mix between a choke and cough.

"Luckily for you, my father has forbid me from heroic duties, so I cannot fight you," Goddess said, her eyes not leaving his face. "However, I highly suggest that you stop this hero hunting business immediately. Because if you do not…" her grip became harder, "I will act on my promise."

Garou felt shivers go down his spine. Goddess, with a slash he could barely see, kicked him away. Blood spurted out from his mouth. He fell on his back as Goddess walked away. His eyes began to close.

_No…_ he thought. _Don't… give in…_

As his eyes fluttered, he thought of that girl, the one he'd met at the villains meeting. The Hero Killer.

_Maybe I need her help after all… _he thought. _I can't even beat Goddess by myself…_

And then everything went black.

* * *

"_O king Orochi, I have news. There is a human that is out there, killing heroes._"

"_A human?_"

"_Yes. The humans are referring to her as the 'Hero Killer', and believe she is a monster. Her true identity is the Class A hero Yan-chan."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_It would be invaluable to have this human on our side. The heroes do not suspect she's traitor! She could give us all useful information about the Hero Association. Not to mention they already believe she is working for us._"

"_A human? You can't be serious!"_

"_Yeah. Even if she is killing heroes, she may betray us!"_

"_Silence! King Orochi will make the decision!"_

"_We will see. After all, she is not the only human hunting heroes…"_

"_But, then again, she is no ordinary human… she is the one I saw in my visions…"_

* * *

**A/N: Props to Child Emperor for actually suspecting the right person lmao **

**Also we get to see Goddess in person, kind of! She's my favourite character in the entire fanfic (even more than Metal Bat), so it was great to have her appear. Later on, you'll see why I love her so much. XD That aside, this is the last chapter for this year (crazy, right?), so Happy New Year, and try not to fail your resolutions too early lmao. **


	26. The Strongest Troubles

Something was wrong.

It wasn't from the monsters roaming around, or the terrified fans screaming. No, Sweet Mask knew there was something greater coming for him. Something _worse _than the monsters.

He glowered at the blood on his hands, and the corpses of monsters at the feet. He was infuriated. How dare those monsters interrupt his show, and put the lives of his fans in danger. They were innocent people.

He became even more infuriated thinking about what was coming for him.

_Whatever's out there, I'm not going to let it hurt my fans or anymore innocent people_, he thought.

He slipped backstage, determined to put an end to it all. He approached his manager, who was on the phone, speaking in a hurried tone.

"Keep an eye out," Sweet Mask told him. "Something bad is coming."

His manager stared at him. "What do you mean, Sweet Mask-sama?"

"The monsters weren't the end of it," the hero said. "I can tell."

His manager frowned, hanging up on whoever he was talking to. "Well, um, that reminds me… a hacker of some kind was bad-mouthing you on a lot of online forums…"

"I'm not concerned about that," Sweet Mask said, scowling. "Make sure all the security cameras and trackers are on. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

His manager nodded, preparing to call a different person. Sweet Mask frowned, turning away from him. He walked down the hallway, past crew members and security.

"Sweet Mask-sama!" a man wearing a security jacket ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to deal with something," the hero replied, seriously.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Get everyone evacuated," Sweet Mask assured him. "I can handle it."

The man nodded, racing off. Sweet Mask continued walking, fists clenched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. A figure of some kind.

_I knew it_, he thought. He sped over to it, but it was gone. He looked left and right, but there was nothing.

He frowned, and continued looking around. He took a few steps, getting further and further away from the crowd of people. He saw a few flashes of something lurking behind the walls, but every time he checked, there was nothing there.

_Is it taunting me?_ He thought. _Hmph. It can't hide from me forever._

He made a stride forward. A small room with a half-open door caught his attention. There was someone in there.

He opened the door, and clearly saw a figure standing in the room. He took another step, but it disappeared.

He scowled, holding up his hands. "Show yourself. I won't play your little game of hide and seek anymore."

He felt a presence behind him. He turned around. His eyes narrowed.

"Of course," he said, coldly. "It's you."

Ayano Aishi gave him an innocent smile. Sweet Mask eyed the knife in her hand.

"I knew it from the start," he spat. "You're not a hero at all, are you?"

"It's true," Ayano admitted, sneaking her knife back into her pocket. "I'm behind all of the deaths. I was the one who killed the aliens on that spaceship. _I'm _the one you're looking for." She smirked. "What are you going to do now, Sweet Mask-sama?"

Sweet Mask's eyes turned red. "You will die, you monster."

He slashed her across the chest, sending her flying. She crashed into the wall. She weakly forced herself to sit up, coughing blood. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Is she crying?_ Sweet Mask thought. _She must be faking._

As she got onto her knees, Sweet Mask leaped towards her. He brought his hand down, snapping her arm. She meekly fell over, still fake-crying. It was almost pathetic. He sliced her across the face, making blood spill down her cheeks. She didn't move, but she was still alive.

_Why isn't she fighting back? _Sweet Mask thought.

He approached her again, slamming her into the wall. Even though she could still get up, she wasn't fighting back. She wasn't even defending herself.

_What is she doing? _The hero thought. He scowled. _Whatever. It doesn't matter. She is evil, and she will be exterminated._

He was about to attack her again, but then suddenly the door burst open. A ton of people, including news reporters, police and fans were standing at the entrance.

"Sweet Mask-sama!" Sweet Mask's manager pushed himself to the front. "What's going on here?!"

"He… attacked me…" Ayano coughed, too weak to even sit up.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Sweet Mask demanded. "That's a lie, I-"

"He attacked me," Ayano repeated, sounding frail and weak. "I'm a big fan of his so I came backstage to visit him, but… then he suddenly attacked me!" She began to cry.

"That's a lie," Sweet Mask insisted. "That _thing _is behind the death of the heroes. She is a liar and a manipulator, and-"

"She's correct," said a mysterious person dressed in dark clothing. "Sweet Mask attacked her."

They held up a screen, showing security camera footage of Sweet Mask attacking Ayano. Everyone watched it with horror.

_No… _Sweet Mask thought. _She… she planned all of this… she tricked me! _

He wanted to claw that girl's face off, but he realised if he did, it would only make him look worse. She'd lured him into a trap. No wonder she had fake-cried. It was all for this.

Everyone was staring at him with horror, shock, betrayal. The police appeared, putting hand-cuffs over his hands.

"She tricked me!" the hero shouted. "She's a liar! She tricked me!"

But no one was listening. How could they lose faith in him so quickly? Was it the deaths of heroes? Was the Monster Association to blame?

Or was humanity truly that awful?

As the police took him out of the room, he saw Ayano's face one more time. Someone had put a towel around her shoulder. A doctor was looking at her broken arm. Another person was attempting to console her. But her eyes were on Sweet Mask. She gave him the tiniest of smiles. That expression almost made him lose it.

But there was nothing he could do. He'd been tricked.

* * *

_Where is Goddess? Why won't she do something?_

_Yeah, isn't she supposed to be the 2nd best hero in the entire Association?_

_Smh, heroes are dying, Sweet Mask attacked an innocent hero, and she's not even doing anything. I heard the Monster Association is supposed to be coming after her, but it's like she doesn't even care? Ah, what am I saying? The entire Hero Association is going to Hell! _

Aoi glared furiously at the comments on her phone. How she wanted to get out of this useless hospital and beat up whoever sent them. But she couldn't move. The doctors had already had to stop her from getting up a few times. So instead, she was stuck lying on a stupid bed with cords sticking in her arms. She barely even remembered how she got her injuries. All she did know was that she was extremely pissed off.

"Ignore them, Aoi," Akane told her, from the bed beside her. "We still have Shiromi and Kuroko. The Hero Association will act when they can. And besides, if it comes down to it, I'm sure dear Megami will do something. She would never let things get too out of hand."

Aoi gritted her teeth. She glanced at the ridiculous amount of gifts sitting on Akane's coffee table. There was everything there from boxes of chocolate to flowers, as well as the usual stack of love letters. Sometimes it was annoying remembering how many admirers Akane had.

"Y'know, I kinda wish Meg _would _do something," Aoi admitted. "I wish she would stop listening to her stupid dad and get over here and kick Garou's ass _and _take down that stupid Monster Association!"

"She doesn't have a choice, dear," Akane replied.

"Yes she does," Aoi said. "She's the 2nd highest ranked hero in the entire Association! She…" She clenched her fists, looking away. "Dammit!"

Akane sighed. "Oh, dear… Megami, dear… I hope you do something as well."

* * *

"Omg, the fall formal is, like, only a few weeks away!"

Ayano half-paid attention to the bullies as they strutted down the hall, discussing the upcoming fall formal. Ayano didn't care much about the event. It was just some school dance that didn't have anything to do with her, and she didn't think it was worth attending.

"My dress is going to be the most _beau _one there!" Ayano recognised Kizana's tone as the purple-haired girl stood in the center of the hall. Her club surrounded her like an entourage.

"It costs more yen than all of you could ever dream of," Kizana bragged. "And it was made specifically for _moi_, from the most _magnifique _silk you can imagine!"

"Who cares?" some students muttered, used to Kizana's attention-seeking behaviour.

"Fall formal?" a young voice asked. "Big bro, what's that?"

Ayano turned around, facing Taro, and his younger sister Hanako clinging onto his arm. She was wearing the Akademi uniform.

"It's basically a prom," he explained. "Everyone gets dressed up in dresses and tuxedos, and we dance in the assembly hall for a few hours."

"My partner is totally gonna be one of the hot boys from the Sports Club," said some female students, as they passed.

"That club disbanded ages ago," another laughed, as they continued walking.

"You have to bring a partner to the fall formal?" Hanako asked.

Taro blushed. "You sure do."

"I'll be your partner!" Hanako cheered.

"Actually, Hanako," Taro rubbed the back of his head. "I was… kinda thinking of asking someone else…"

Hanako's smile turned to a scowl. "What?! But big bro, we always go to events together! Are you choosing another girl over me?!"

"Hanako, it's not like that…" Taro tried to calm her down, but she started crying anyway. Taro went red when other students started staring at him and his sister.

"Hanako, please, people are staring," he pleaded.

"I don't care!" Hanako whined.

"Hello," Ayano walked over to the siblings, getting an idea. "Let's go outside."

Taro shot her a grateful look as the trio made their way outside. They stood in the school plaza, by the fountain. Hanako was still pouting.

"If you're not gonna bring me to the formal, then don't go at all!" Hanako told her brother.

"Hanako…" Taro whimpered.

"It would be a shame to miss out on the formal," Ayano interjected. "There will be free food, and live music. It will be a fun night."

"Big bro and I will only go if he is my partner!" Hanako replied.

"Whoever said you can't bring more than one partner?" Ayano asked. She faced Taro. "Senpai, ask whoever it is you want to go to the formal with, and take your sister along as well."

"That's… a really good idea!" Taro's face lit up. "Yan-chan, you're a genius!"

Ayano just smiled sweetly.

Hanako pouted. "Well, if the other girl was Osana, I'd be okay with it, but not anyone else!"

"Osana is dead, Hanako," Taro sighed, his voice downtrodden. He twitched for a moment, and that dead look appeared in his eyes. He blinked, clearing it away.

"Then who do you want to come along?" his sister inquired.

Taro turned to Ayano, and smiled. "Aishi-san, will you be my partner for the fall formal?"

* * *

"So, the Hero Hunter we keep hearing about is in that shack?"

The group of A Class and B Class heroes faced a run-down shack. They were infuriated. After all, Garou was the Hero Hunter, and was currently a major nuisance, distracting them from the Monster Association.

"Where's Ditzy Nurse?" the A Class hero Wildhorn asked.

"Must be late," Smile Man answered.

"Ooh, sorry!" a feminine voice giggled. "I got held up!"

The Class B hero Ditzy Nurse tripped over herself, blushing intensely. The other heroes sighed, used to her behaviour.

"As soon as that bastard steps out, we shoot," said Stinger, confidently.

Meanwhile, inside the shack, Garou scowled. He was stuck in there with a kid named Tareo, who he couldn't let walk out or he'd be killed. He poked a hole in the side of the shack, and peered out. He spotted:

The Class A heroes Stinger, Smile Man, and Wildhorn.

The Class B heroes Glasses, Chain Toad, Ditzy Nurse, Blam Blam, and Shooter.

_A total of eight_, he thought, scowling. _Wait a second…_ his eyes narrowed. _Is there… someone in that bush? _He sighed. _Under normal circumstances, they'd be easy to take care of_. _But that damn bitch Goddess gave me all these wounds… _He looked down at the hero guide in his grip._ Thankfully, there's actually some useful information in this guide._

"There's someone outside, old dude," Tareo told him.

"Don't talk to me right now," Garou replied, frowning. He tch-ed. _There's no time._

"Hero hunter, get out here!" Wildhorn demanded.

Garou frowned. "Hey, dumb brat, take cover on the floor."

He made his way outside, putting on some kind of smile. "Alright, I'm coming out, so don't shoot. Please don't shoot the shack."

"Cooperating just like that?" Stinger taunted. "Are you giving up?"

"Give me a break," Garou scoffed. "I just don't want to lose the comfy bed I come back to after I hunt you all down."

"You're going to hunt us?" Wildhorn chortled. "As if we'd believe words from a pest!"

Garou made a face, laughing. "A _pest_? Now that's just mean."

"Enough, guys," Glasses said. "He's weakened. We will take him back to the Association, alive."

"We'll make sure he gets what he deserves," Wildhorn declared.

Garou chuckled. "How kind of you not to kill me. Or are you just stalling so you don't have to deal with the Monster Association killing the rest of you heroes?"

"You're just a pest we need to get rid of before we deal with the Monster Association," Wildhorn retorted. "You're nothing more than an annoyance. We'll make you regret calling yourself a monster."

"Same goes for you guys," Garou said, glare hardening. "You'll pay big for calling yourselves heroes." He stood on top of the shed, glaring down at the heroes. "Once I eliminate you guys, I've officially hunted over a hundred heroes!"

"You're finished!" Blam Blam shouted, raising his guns.

"You're first!" Garou roared, zooming towards him. However, before his fist could make impact, he was interjected by Stinger's bamboo shoot. The shoot narrowly missed him, only slicing his cheek.

_He dodged that in midair_, Stinger thought. _Holy crap…_

_That was close_, Garou thought, landing. _That thrust definitely wasn't meant to take me in alive._

Garou looked up, realising there were arrows above his head. He jumped out of the way,

_He knows my attacks, even though I'm not that well known_, Shooter thought.

"He's resisting to the end, despite these odds," Chain Toad said. "Is that Hero Hunter just a fool?"

"Oh my, he shouldn't even be able to fight with injuries that bad," Ditzy Nurse added. "Who exactly is this guy?"

"Tank Top Master and Metal Bat were severely injured by him," Glasses said, "not to mention Blue Dragon and Red Bird. He also could've killed a few heroes, too. Please don't forget about how we talked about taking him down. Even if he didn't kill any heroes, we still need to get rid of him before he causes more trouble."

"Not letting our guard down," Chain Toad added, bringing up his chain. "I'm not going to show any mercy!"

He sent his chain zooming towards the Hero Hunter, who leaped out of the way.

"Wow, he is fast," Ditzy Nurse giggled. "Can you boys handle this?"

The males murmured their agreement, while Garou dodged another thrust from Stinger. Smile Man swung his kendama, which barely scratched the Hero Hunter.

"He's definitely Silver Fang's student," Smile Man said.

"He's got some crazy instincts," Chain Toad agreed.

Smile Man jumped into the air, raising his kendama.

_At mid-range, Smile Man and Chain Toad attack endlessly_, Garou thought.

He crawled away, only to get shot by Shooter and Blam Blam.

_But if I move too far away, Shooter and Blam Blam shoot me_, Garou cursed. _Also, what the Hell are those two doing?_

He gazed at Glasses, who was filling up a quiver with arrows, and Ditzy Nurse, who was unrolling a bandage. She accidentally dropped the bandage, causing it to roll away.

"Here!" Glasses said, giving the quiver to Shooter.

_So they're support_, Garou thought. _Ditzy Nurse must be the stand-on doctor… in that case…_

"I'll make you my shield!" Garou yelled. He raced towards Ditzy Nurse, who gasped and tripped over herself.

_Are you kidding me_, Garou thought, making a face. _She tripped over before I even hit her!_

He felt bullets prick his back, and Glasses kick him from the front.

"Our job is also to keep you from running away," Glasses explained. "When it comes to stamina and persistence, I'm unstoppable."

Garou glowered, staring at the 8 heroes surrounding him.

_Damn_, he thought. _Can I really take on all of these guys now? _

"This is your last chance to surrender, Garou!" Wildhorn shouted. "Not going how you'd figured, huh? Well, that's just too bad, hero hunter. Every hero here is a veteran who's faced down death countless times!"

Garou smiled. "Veterans, you say?" He laughed. "Am I the only one who feels something's off about that term? Where are the Class S heroes? Doesn't the Hero Association understand how dangerous I am? These bargain-basement mediocrities barely get my blood up!"

"So even a criminal like you only cares about Class S, huh?" Wildhorn asked.

"Huh?" Garou asked.

"They sure are popular, the Class S heroes," Wildhorn continued. "They get paid off the charts by the Hero Association, and they get let in on secrets we're not privy to. Even though we're all heroes, the gap is huge! The rankings to decide who's on top are so arbitrary, that lots of capable heroes don't get fairly recognised. They may not be Class S, but they're tough as hell. We'll prove our point when we take you out!"

Garou chuckled. "So that's why there's no Class S. You guys want to take all the credit. Any kid who heard you would be so let down." He scowled, feeling dizzy. _It's hard to breathe… the poison is kicking in…_

"I heard there's some 'Monster Association' kicking your teeth in, and _they're _killing all your precious heroes," Garou said. "You really think some 'pest' should be your priority? What about that hostage who needs rescuing?"

"Once you're dealt with, the Monster Association is next," Wildhorn said. "We'll take you and the rest of you monsters out!"

_These guys are just steps on my path to becoming a monster_, Garou thought. _I'm not backing down!_

He dodged a few more attacks from the heroes. Yet, his movements were slowing.

"Oh dear," Ditzy Nurse said. "Looks like the poison's kicking in!"

"She's right," Wildhorn agreed. "This won't take much longer."

Garou grimaced, remembering lessons he learned from his childhood. He'd always pitied the monster, but everyone else rooted for the hero.

"Earth-Shattering Spin!" Smile Man yelled, while Chain Toad wrapped his chain around Garou.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Garou broke free from the chains, slamming the kendama towards the heroes. It knocked Blam Blam out, causing blood to spill.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Ditzy Nurse yelled, only to drop all of her medical supplies.

Wildhorn charged towards Garou, only to realise chains were wrapped around him. He put the hero above him, allowing Shooter's arrows to rain down on him.

_He's figured out all our attacks_, Glasses thought. _But he's open from the front!_

He threw some rocks at Garou, but the Hero Hunter caught them. He threw the rocks at Shooter, taking him out.

"Oh my!" Ditzy Nurse began to panic. "Blood everywhere! Oh dear!"

"Roar, bamboo shoot!" Stinger yelled, charging towards Garou. He paused when the Hero Hunter held up Chain Toad as a shield.

"Halfway there," Garou said, grinning.

Glasses began sweat-beading, while Ditzy Nurse was trying to find all the medical supplies she'd dropped.

_Forget about taking him alive_, Smile Man thought. _He's going down! _

Garou began running away, only to have Glasses chase after him. Garou changed his directory, charging towards Stinger.

"Stinger!" he roared. "Fight me, one on one!"

Stinger turned and glared at him. "I accept your challenge! Stay out of this, guys!"

"Don't!" Smile Man warned. "We have to fight him together!"

"Found it!" Ditzy Nurse cheered. "My favourite bandages!"

Garou kicked Smile Man in the head, sending him flying.

"You're as dumb as they say, Stinger," Garou taunted.

"You tricked me!" Stinger cursed.

He prepared to thrust his shoot again, while Ditzy Nurse was patching up Wildhorn.

"You're gonna need to rest for a long time, Senpai," she told him.

Garou cackled, punching Stinger in the stomach, taking him out. He chased after Glasses, who remembered the time he was saved by a man who encouraged him to push past his limits. He scowled. He wanted to do better. He wanted to be _stronger_. But of course, he was taken out too.

"Looks like it's just you, Ditzy Nurse," Garou chuckled, peering down at the said hero. "I don't even know how you became a hero. You can't even hold something for five seconds without dropping it."

Ditzy Nurse stood up, staring into his eyes.

"I'm more of a healer than a hero, silly," she said. "If you read the hero guide, you should've known that." She smiled. "But I have something they didn't put in the hero guide."

She suddenly jabbed him with a needle.

"Lethal poison," she told him. "You'll be dead within 15 minutes. I didn't want to have to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. But for something like you… you're nothing more than an animal that needs to be euthanized."

Garou grinned, then began to cackle. He punched the woman, sending her flying into the forest, hidden from view. He glared down at his hands, and the arrows sticking out of his back.

Then he heard something.

He whipped around, noticing that something had ripped a hole through Smile Man's chest. Blood pooled around his body. The other heroes were in a similar fashion.

Then he saw her. A teenage girl in a sailor uniform, wielding a bloody knife. She was staring right at him.

"You make my job a lot easier," she said. "Thank you, Garou."

"You're that girl from the meeting," Garou said. "The girl who wanted to work with me… you're a hero."

Ayano smiled. "Have you re-considered my offer, Garou?"

"You're the one who's been killing heroes," Garou said. "And you attacked the Guardians, too." He tch-ed. "What's your plan?"

"To become the strongest," Ayano answered. "And help you, too. I have powers no one else has. Imagine if we worked together. You'd become a monster twice as fast. Plus, I can do something about the poison Ditzy Nurse injected into you."

Garou grimaced, thinking of his encounter with Goddess.

"Twice as fast," he repeated.

Ayano kept smiling at him.

"Alright, fine," Garou offered his hand. "Let's be partners."

Tareo's eyes widened as he stared the two down.

_That girl…_ he thought. _She killed them all! She's a monster!_

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys Happy New Year! 2020 is here! We're getting close to the end of season 2 (Ikr?)... hope you guys are ready for some more Garou lol **


	27. Justice Under Siege

Saitama scowled, tempted to throw his controller against the wall. As usual, King was absolutely destroying him at video games.

It had been a little while since the Super Fight Tournament. After letting Suiryu win the tournament and fighting some monsters that had invaded, Saitama had gone home to play video games with King. He was starting to regret that decision. He grumbled as he face-palmed into the floor.

"So, how was that?" King asked. "I set up for a last-gap, come-from-behind wind. Hope you had fun. I wouldn't let you win, but I'll let you get this close. I mean, your moves are always the same. I gave you a chance, but all you do is press the same button. I could beat you with my eyes closed. This puts us at 81-0. I'll lend you the console so you can practice a bit."

"Games stress me out!" Saitama yelled, sitting up.

"If you ever win, it'll all go away," King said, comfortingly grabbing his shoulder. "Don't break anything, okay?"

Suddenly, King's phone began going off. He checked it out; it turned out to be a message for all S Class heroes to come and defeat some monsters.

"I'll beat the friggin' snot out of those monsters!" Saitama yelled.

"The other S Class heroes probably already handled it," King said, causing Saitama to roll onto his back in disappointment. "Speaking of which, Saitama… all these dead monsters near my house frighten me. It seems kind of unsanitary."

"Cool, I'll have Genos incinerate them later," Saitama said. "But I wonder… why do so many monsters appear around here? They're why no one lives here anymore. Kind of wonder how long it'll take before the monsters get to somewhere like City Z Suburbia."

"That won't happen, not while Goddess is around," King said. "By the way, where _is _Genos? And that A Class hero, Yan-chan?"

"Genos hasn't been home since yesterday," Saitama answered. "And I haven't seen Ayano since the Super Fight Tournament."

"What?" King asked. "Are they alright? There's, like, a Monster Association now. Maybe they got them."

"They're tough," Saitama said. "I'm sure they're fine." He couldn't help glancing at his hero costume, though. "Maybe I'll go and look, just in case."

* * *

"Why did you decide to become a hero if you wanna kill 'em all?" Garou asked, staring down at his new partner. "Why keep it all a secret? Why cause all of this crap?"

Ayano gave him that emotionless stare. She reminded him of a doll: pretty face, but lifeless eyes. Downright creepy.

"If everyone knew the truth about me, I'd be dead within minutes," Ayano said. "Unlike you, I am a murderer. The Association would not hesitate to have me killed. Not to mention there is a great being with power so strong, I couldn't possibly beat him at my current level. When I have surpassed him, only then will I reveal myself." She smiled. "But it won't matter. All heroes will be dead by then. That is how I will rise to the top."

Garou kept staring at her. Then he laughed.

"You're a coward," he told her. "You kill heroes and mess everything up because you want to be the only strong one around? You're pathetic."

"I don't just kill heroes," Ayano said, bringing her knife to his neck. "I kill monsters too."

Garou tch-ed. "You don't scare me."

"I can, though." Ayano said, eyes gleaming.

Garou growled. "Well, whatever. The only reason I'm pairing up with you is so I can take down Goddess."

Ayano smiled. "Of course. Goddess is incredibly strong, but with our combined strength, we may pose a real threat to her."

Her phone started ringing. She looked down at it.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, answering the phone. Of course, it was Genos. She noticed there were a lot of missed calls from him as well.

"_Yan-chan!_" he shouted. "_Why have you not picked up? I have been calling you for days!_"

"Sorry," Ayano said, sounding genuine. "I got caught up in hero business."

"_Where are you now?_" Genos asked.

"School," Ayano lied. "What about you?"

"_I am on my way to fight the Hero Hunter Garou_," Genos answered. "_Come to my location as soon as you can. We will take down the Hero Hunter together._"

"Of course," Ayano smiled. "Goodbye."

She hung up on the cyborg.

"Who was that?" Garou asked.

"Demon Cyborg," Ayano replied.

"He your boyfriend or something?" Garou snorted.

"No," Ayano said. "He is on his way to fight you."

Garou grinned. "That so? Can't wait to take out another Class S hero. Hope he's not some dumb bastard like Tank Top Master or Metal Bat."

Ayano heard something moving through the trees.

"He is coming," she said.

"You gonna help me fight?" Garou asked.

"No," Ayano said. "I want to take him out personally. For now, I'll let you fight him alone."

Garou chuckled. "Or maybe you're just too scared to fight him."

Ayano turned to him with blood red eyes. "If I could, I would rip him apart. But I have to bide my time. I want to wait until I'm strong enough to obliterate his systems with one punch, and make sure that he never comes back to life. I want to watch the life fade from eyes, and revel in the satisfaction that he will never get justification for his family. He failed."

Garou stared down at her, blinking. "Sure you're not a monster?"

"I will be watching from the sidelines," Ayano told him. "Good luck."

She disappeared into the bushes. Garou shook his head.

_Crazy bitch_, he thought. _Maybe I should get rid of her before she goes batshit insane._

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. He turned around, facing a silhouette covered in smoke.

"I received a call for assistance," the silhouette said. "From the looks of it, you are that Hero Hunter." Genos' eyes gleamed. "I will eliminate you."

Ayano crept into the bushes. She realised Ditzy Nurse had disappeared, and cursed herself. She would deal with that woman later. For now, she had taken out 7 more heroes.

_No one will suspect a thing_, she thought. _Not while that fool Garou is around. _

That's when she heard a whimpering from inside the shack. She turned and faced it. She peered through the window, and noticed a young boy sitting on the ground. He was trembling, clutching a hero guide to his chest.

"Please, no…" he muttered. "This can't be happening!"

"Did you hear everything?"

Tareo yelped, almost dropping his book. Standing above him was that girl, the one who had killed seven heroes like it was nothing. Yan-chan.

"Wh…" he began to sob. "When did you get in here?!"

"Did you hear everything?" Ayano repeated.

"I…" Tareo began to whimper once more.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ayano said. She pulled out a knife.

"What… what are you…" Tareo scrambled backwards, dropping his hero guide.

The girl was about to kill him in an instant, but then a voice yelled, "HEY!"

Garou's face appeared at the window, lightly charred.

"Don't kill the kid," he told Ayano.

"He saw everything," Ayano replied, emotionlessly. "He must die."

"You can kill all the heroes you want, but you can't touch that shitty kid, you understand?!" Garou shouted. He cursed as he avoided a wave of fire. "Don't kill him!"

He disappeared, continuing his battle with Genos.

"I will wipe your memory instead," Ayano said, turning her attention back to Tareo.

"W-wipe my memory?!" Tareo asked, facing going whtie.

Garou grimaced, facing away from Genos. _The damned cyborg's tougher than I thought._

"Who were you talking to in that shed?" Genos demanded.

"Your girlfriend," Garou hissed. He changed his fighting style to match Watchdogman's, and leaped around on all fours. He zoomed towards Genos, ripping off his arm. However, this backfired when Genos' hand wrapped Garou's neck and squeezed it. The arm dragged Garou into the tree and pinned him there.

"Meaningless," Genos said, taking a step forward.

"One after another," Garou chuckled. "I must've really gotten the attention of you heroes! Makes me happy to be so popular."

"The appearance of an evil organisation has thrown the world into chaos," Genos said. "The Hero Association must work as one to deal with that threat. We do not have time to waste on nobodies like you."

"You think I'm a nobody?!" Garou roared. "Then help me change that, Demon Cyborg! Once I've beaten you, the world will fear me more, won't they?!"

Genos held out his palm, forming a fire at the end of it. He blasted the tree, slicing it in half. Garou emerged from underneath the tree, grinning wickedly.

"Tell them all," he cackled. "No hero is a match for me! A monster stronger than anyone else… is right here!"

"No such thing exists," Genos said, holding out his palm.

He was about to unleash its energy, when a voice yelled, "WAIT!"

A girl ran over, stepping between Garou and Genos. Her brows were creased.

"Raibaru-chan?" Genos asked, lowering his weapon.

Garou chuckled. "Well well well. Long time no see, Rai-chan. I bet you've missed me."

Raibaru turned to Garou, fists clenching. "Garou, listen to me. You have to stop all of this. Do it for your senpai." Her lip quivered. "For… your friend."

"You're not my senpai anymore," Garou told her. "And no way in Hell were you ever my friend!"

He leaped towards her, but she defended herself with her arms.

"I don't want to fight you," she told him, her voice choked up. She couldn't lose another friend. Not again.

_There's still good in him_, she thought. _Somewhere, deep down... I know he's still in there! _

"You're soft, Rai-chan," Garou taunted. "You can't even lay a finger on me!"

Raibaru grimaced, holding out her arms. "Garou, you were everything to me! I never got as close to anyone as I did to you! Not even Osana! We did everything together! Does all of that mean nothing to you?!"

"You betrayed me," Garou growled. "You cared more about sucking up to that old fart and looking after your little club than me! Don't give me that 'you were everything to me' crap! You're a damn liar!"

"That's not true!" Raibaru argued. "I _always _cared about you! I… I just wanted to do my own thing as well. I wanted to help and inspire the others at the dojo!" She frowned. "And besides, all that talk about monsters, it… freaked me out, Garou. But I stayed with you because I thought you were a good person. I _believed _in you. I thought you would change."

Garou laughed. "Tch, you're pathetic. You're not any better than those worthless heroes!"

He lunged towards her, preparing to use the Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist move.

_This is gonna be so easy, _he thought. _She can't even bring herself to fight back! _

However, to his surprise, she leaped out of the way, slicing her hands across his back. The move sent him flying into a tree.

She landed on her feet, fists clenched as she glared at him. "No. No more of this. I'm not going to let you push me around anymore, Garou." A fire bloomed in her eyes. "You're my responsibility, and I'm taking you out!"

Garou gave her a chuffed laugh, getting back on his feet. He zoomed towards her, ready to strike.

"NO!" Raibaru yelled. "I'M DONE WITH YOU! WATER STREAM ROCK CRUSHING FIST!"

* * *

"_Are you strong?" _

_Raibaru stared at the young boy, standing at the entrance of her sensei's dojo. She glowered at him, fists clenched. _

"_Yeah!" she said, puffing out her chest. "I'm Silver Fang's top student! I'm the Indestructible Rival! Who are you, and why are you here?" _

"_I'm Garou, the human-monster!" he yelled. "I'll defeat you, you dumb girl!"_

_He raced towards her, but she knocked him back with one swing. He instantly fell asleep._

"_I knocked him out?" Raibaru asked, with surprise._

_Bang chuckled, appearing behind her. "No no, Raibaru. He's just tired. He must've come a long way."_

"_Should I throw him out, Bang-sensei?" Raibaru asked._

_Bang shook his head. "Let him rest. Once he wakes up, feed him until he's full."_

* * *

_Garou groggily opened his eyes. His head was throbbing painfully. _

_The hell…? he thought, sitting up. _

_He was lying on a rather comfy futon, in an unfamiliar room. In front of him was a steaming bowl of oden. Ignoring everything else, his mouth watered. _

"_You're finally awake," said a girl's voice. "Eat up!"_

_Ignoring the girl's identity for the meantime, he heeded her words, tackling the oden. He ate it like a vicious animal, mouthful after mouthful. The girl raised her brow in surprise._

_Wow, he must be really hungry, she thought. _

"_Slow down," she chuckled. "You'll choke!"_

_Garou ignored her, instead finishing the entire bowl of oden within record time._

"_More," he said, holding out his bowl._

"_Seriously?" she asked. _

"_More!" he demanded._

"_Okay, okay," the girl waved her hands. "I'll get you more."_

_She went and did just that, and got the treat of watching the boy devour another bowl of oden in record time. Once he was finally satisfied, he turned and glared at her. _

"_Who the Hell are you?" he asked._

"_Rude," the girl scoffed. "Even after I got you another bowl of oden! You could at least say, 'what is your name?'"_

_Garou glared at her. "What's your name, dumbass?"_

_The girl sighed. "My name is Raibaru Fumetsu, and I'm Silver Fang's top disciple. Everyone calls me the Indestructible Rival... because I am! What about you?"_

_No way in Hell would Garou believe she was the top disciple. For crying out loud, the girl had pigtails and puffy cheeks. _

_Is she really that tough? He thought. _

"_I told you, I'm Garou, the human-monster," he scoffed. _

"_Human… monster?" Raibaru asked, confused._

_Garou nodded. "I'm going to become a monster!"_

_Raibaru just kept staring at him. "Why would you want to become a monster?"_

"_Because monsters don't get the attention they deserve!" Garou yelled. He stood up. "I'll start by taking you out!"_

_He lunged towards her, but once again, she knocked him back with one blow._

_He glared at her from his spot on the floor. "How did you get so strong, dammit?!"_

"_Lots of training," she replied. She offered a hand. "I can help you get stronger, if you want. After all, Bang-sensei is okay with you staying."_

_Garou glowered at her hand. "You can help me… get stronger…?"_

_Raibaru nodded. Garou muttered something, then stood up, grabbing her hand._

* * *

"_... and it goes something like that. Got it?"_

_Garou nodded, copying Raibaru's movements. _

"_Water stream rock crushing fist!" he yelled, waving his hands. _

"_Now try it on me!" Raibaru said, holding out her arms. _

_Garou jumped towards her, arms ready. However, just as he was about to hit her, she grabbed both of his arms, bringing him to the ground._

"_Dammit," he fumed, glaring up at her._

"_You're getting better," she told him, with a small smile. "Who knows? One day, you might catch up to me!"_

_Garou muttered another curse. He did accept her help as he got back on his feet. Despite her being a lot smaller than him, and her rather girly appearance, she always managed to knock him out in seconds. It seemed no matter how strong he got, and no matter how many private training sessions she gave him, Raibaru was still stronger. Or perhaps, she really was indestructible. _

"_Don't look so down, Garou," she told him, with a kind smile. "You're making a lot of progress, really! I'm proud of you."_

"_Hmph," Garou said, turning away. _

"_Come on," she said, jumping up. "Oden's on me!"_

_Bang smiled, watching Raibaru grab Garou's arm and lead him off to get some oden from their favourite restaurant. As they passed, the other students nodded respectfully at Raibaru. _

_The students haven't been this invested since Traveller was around, Bang thought, sighing contentedly. _

"_Raibaru, we're still training later today?" a student asked, as Raibaru passed._

"_Yep!" she replied. "Hang tight, Charanko!" _

_Garou glared at Charanko as he followed Raibaru. The ginger boy tensed up, backing away. _

_Those two… Bang thought. They're something else._

* * *

"_Slow down," Raibaru laughed, watching Garou eat more oden. "Seriously, you're going to choke one of these days!"_

_Garou stuck his tongue out at her. "You worry too much, Senpai."_

"_We're the same age, silly," Raibaru giggled. "You can just call me Raibaru."_

"_Hmm," Garou slurped up some more oden. "No way. I'm gonna call you… Rai-chan."_

_Raibaru gasped. "Rai-chan… I love it!" _

_Garou laughed. "Short and sweet, but… not as short as you."_

_Raibaru pouted. "Hey! I may be short, but I can still kick your ass!" _

"_Trust me, I know," Garou grumbled. "But one day, I'll get strong enough to kick __your__ ass!"_

"_I'm sure you will," Raibaru laughed. _

_There was a brief silence. Garou's body tensed up. _

"_What do you think of heroes?" he suddenly asked. _

"_Heroes?" Raibaru asked, tilting her head. "Well, they save people, protect people, fight monsters… I think they're pretty great."_

_Garou tch-ed. "Of course. That's what everyone says 'bout 'em."_

_Raibaru frowned. "Is there… something wrong, Garou?"_

"_Heroes aren't what you think they are," Garou replied. "They're not all flashy saviours."_

_Raibaru looked away, getting a feeling Garou was going to talk about his 'monster' ambitions again. She decided to change the subject before that started._

"_Hey, um, I'm going to Akademi High soon," she said. "It's said to be the best school in the entire world!"_

"_Whatever," Garou said, leaning back in his chair. "School sucks."_

"_You don't go to school?" Raibaru asked, brow raised._

"_Used to," Garou answered, as if it was a touchy subject. Raibaru realised her change of subject hadn't been such a good idea after all._

"_Well, once I get there, I'm thinking of starting a Martial Arts Club," she said. "Then I can teach more people to defend themselves!"_

_She always has other people's interests in mind, Garou thought. But what about me and her?_

"_So," he coughed. "We're friends, ain't we?"_

"_Of course we are!" Raibaru replied. "Why wouldn't we be?"_

"_You're right," Garou said. He snatched one of Raibaru's hair-ties. "Come and get it, Rai-chan!"_

_Raibaru laughed as she chased after him. _

* * *

"_Garou, meet the Martial Arts Club!"_

_Garou stared at the five enthusiastic teenagers standing behind Raibaru. There were three boys and two girls. _

"_They're all gonna be training under Bang-sensei?" he asked._

_Raibaru nodded. "Well, yeah, and under me too. Bang-sensei thinks I'm good enough to handle some students of my own!"_

_A boy with messy black hair and grey eyes came forward. "Nice to meet you! I'm Budo Masuta. I've been waiting to come here for ages!"_

_Garou stared at him. "Yeah, whatever." _

_Budo gave him a weird look as he walked off._

_"Garou, what was that for?" Raibaru asked, crossing her arms. "Apologise!"_

"_Later," Garou said, leaving the room. _

_Raibaru sighed, turning to Budo. "I'm really sorry about him. He's normally not so-"_

"_YOU LITTLE TWERP!"_

"_SCARY SENPAI, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_And that's Charanko," Raibaru grumbled. "Give me a minute."_

* * *

_The Martial Arts Club members now showed up for every training session. With them constantly around, they took up Raibaru's time. She wasn't able to do much private training with Garou anymore. Or even spend time with him in general. She was too busy being... perfect. _

_She was sickeningly reminding him of Goddess. _

_It stung. Even more than the pain of bullying. In the past, it had just been him and her versus the world. For once in his life, Garou felt like he had someone to carry the burden with him. He didn't feel alone anymore. He finally understood the joy of having a friend. He had even re-considered his monster ambitions, for her sake. _

_But now she was gone. _

_Damn her, Garou thought, sitting by himself. So I guess she's given up on me too. _

_His glare hardened. She's no better than those heroes. She was nice for a while, but then she left me, just like they all do._

_He stared at his fists. I don't need that dumb bitch anymore. I'm gonna get stronger alone. And then... I'll finally become a monster. _

* * *

_The bodies were everywhere. _

_Raibaru felt the tears burning behind her eyes. How could Garou have done this…? Her best friend, the one she relied on. The work of his monstrosity was on display right in front of her: the bodies of her fellow students, bruised and beaten. Thrown aside like they were nothing. _

_She saw him as he ran over to punch Budo in the face. _

"_Garou, please, don't!" she begged, tears streaming down her face. _

_Garou ignored her, pummelling Budo into the wall. He glared at her with a wicked sheen. _

"_This is the day I finally beat you, Rai-chan," he declared, towering above her._

"_Please, Garou!" she whimpered, stepping back. "I don't want to fight you!"_

"_Oh, come on, Rai-chan," Garou cackled. "We always used to fight back in the old days. Before you ran off with your little group and left me behind, being the 'perfect student'."_

"_What are you talking about?" Raibaru asked. "I never left you behind! We've always been friends!"_

"_Liar," Garou growled, hurt apparent in his eyes. "You saw me as a monster, just like everyone else did. And you're not wrong. I am a monster."_

"_No, you're not," Raibaru shook her head. "You're my friend! You're a human!" _

"_If you're really my friend, then you'll join me," Garou said, offering his hand. "Become a monster with me. Let's take out all those worthless heroes, together." _

_Raibaru gritted her teeth. "No, Garou. You shouldn't use your strength to hurt people!"_

_Garou glared down at her. "Then you can go join them all in the trash!"_

_He lunged towards her, waving his hands. She deflected his move, tears blurring her vision. He brought down his hands, which she dodged._

_I can't do it, she thought, heart pounding. I can't fight him. _

_And for the first time, he knocked her down. He slashed his hands across her, causing blood to spill out of her mouth. Her figure collapsed onto the ground._

_Garou leered down at her. "I told you, Rai-chan: I'd beat you today."_

_His laugh was the last thing she heard before everything went black._

* * *

"Raibaru."

Raibaru looked over her shoulder, seeing Bang. The elderly man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bang-sensei!" she exclaimed with surprise. Behind him was his older brother Bomb, and many monsters. Bomb was fighting the monsters, while Genos was on the phone.

"You did well, my student," Bang told her, "just as well as I taught you. But today, I'll be the one to handle Garou."

Raibaru nodded respectfully, stepping away as Bang faced Garou.

"Now then," he said. "We meet again, Garou."

"That voice…" Garou coughed. "The world's most annoying old geezer is here for me?"

"What the Hell happened to you?" Bang asked. "I'll end it for you. On your feet!"

Garou obeyed, stretching what should've been broken bones. He glared at his sensei, forming a pose. Bang copied, expression hardening.

Garou yelled out, charging for his master.

"Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist!" Bang shouted.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, Raibaru and Garou aren't a thing. I mean… I can't stop you from shipping them, but canonically, there's no romance going on lol **


	28. The Varieties of Pride

Garou and Bang slashed at each other, red mixing with blue. They were moving so fast, even Genos himself was impressed.

"Offense and defense in perfect harmony," Raibaru said. "I haven't done martial arts for a while, but... it still always impresses me."

"You were able to put up a rather decent fight against Garou," Genos told her. "You are strong, after all. But... the victor is already clear."

Raibaru nodded. Bang dug his hand into Garou's cheek, knocking him across the ground. Garou got up and lunged towards him, but Bang shoved his knee into his chest. He sent Garou flying through the trees, taking them all out. Garou got only a moment of peace before Bang jumped on him, destroying the ground around him. He then proceeded to punch Garou multiple times.

_Damn this old sob_, Garou thought, his vision going blurry. _I... I'm going to die._

Using the last of his strength, he leaped away from Bang, hopping around the trees on four legs.

"What is this preposterous style?" Bang demanded. "Where'd you pick it up? It's as if you're an animal."

_I'm not done! _Garou thought. He raced towards Smile Man's body._ I can use him as an advantage!_

"Oh no you don't," Bomb said, stepping in Garou's path. He kicked Garou in the head, sending him flying. He landed in the blue blood of monsters.

"I took care of the monsters," Bomb said. "Bang, all that remains is Garou!"

Meanwhile, above the fight, a monster by the name of Phoenix Man was flying through the sky. The monster gazed down at the battle, annoyance etched into his feathers.

_We sent in a team to bring Garou back alive, but we had no idea Demon Cyborg is so strong_, he thought. _And then there's Silverfang. I see no way of pulling Garou out. _He squinted at the bushes. _And where is that Yan-chan girl? It appears she has left. I need to bring back something, or Orochi might devour me next... I need Garou to somehow get through this alive._

Bang and Bomb turned to face Garou, hands up.

"I can't believe he's still going," Raibaru muttered, mostly to herself. "How strong is he?"

Genos didn't say anything, instead focusing on the battle. Bang and Bomb charged towards Garou, slicing him up with their moves.

_These bastards are ganging up on me_, Garou thought, angrily. _They're both powerful. I can't even sob for my life, because Demon Cyborg would never let me go. The only thing I can pray on is that Yan-chan girl helping me, but she's nowhere! Useless bitch. My only way out of this is killing all three of them!_

He groaned as Bang sliced him across the face.

_But that's impossible..._

"Feel the pain Charanko felt, Garou!" Bang yelled.

Garou blinked, his vision fading in and out. He saw his life flashing before his eyes.

_"I am Justice Man!" the most popular boy in class said, standing on top of the playground. He kicked another student from behind._

_"That must've hurt," Garou said, timidly._

_"Okay, then, you be the monster," the boy replied._

_"What?" Garou asked._

_"You be the monster!" his fellow classmates taunted. "You be the monster!"_

_Everything about this sucks_, older Garou thought, watching the scene. _What was his name..._

_"You're the monster now, got it?" the boy told Garou._

_That's right, _older Garou thought. _Tacchan. The most popular kid in class._

_The children surrounded Garou, staring him down._

_"What happened?"_

_"We were just playing heroes, but then Garou went ballistic on Tacchan."_

_"What the heck? What's wrong with him?"_

_"Poor Tacchan!"_

_Then Garou was sitting in the teacher's office, facing the teacher._

_"Why did you get into that fight?" the teacher asked. "Is it true you became violent over heroes and monsters?"_

_Garou frowned. "Tacchan is always..."_

_"Can't you tell what's real and what's pretend?" the teacher asked, scowling down at him._

_"No, that's not it," Garou cried. "I'm always the monster and-"_

_"You're the one who lost his temper!" the teacher shouted. "How will you make up for it?"_

_It's not like I didn't want to be the monster_, older Garou thought. _Did I always hate that the hero was Tacchan? No, it's not that. It's that playing heroes and monsters felt overwhelmingly unjust. Tacchan was always the most popular kid in class. But I was the loner kid with no friends. Everyone knew who the hero was going to be. I didn't stand a chance._

_There's no scenario where the monster wins_, he thought,watching as his younger self got beaten up by Tacchan._ I was always the loser._

"I know what it feels like."

Older Garou turned around, facing... Ayano Aishi.

"What-" he spluttered. "What are you doing here?!"

"Aren't we partners?" she asked. "We might have more in common than I originally thought."

"What do you mean?" Garou asked.

"I was bullied when I was a child as well," Ayano explained. "They saw me as a monster because... I was strange to them."

_"The other kids said you got violent while you were playing."_

_"That's not true! Tacchan is just popular, so everyone is making me into the bad guy."_

_"You can't behave like that! Apologise now!"_

"Only when I started acting like a 'normal person', the bullying stopped," Ayano said. "But inside, nothing changed. I was still empty." She looked away. "Society has rules, Garou. And if you don't fit in, they throw you out. That is the flaw of this world."

Garou clenched his fists. "Screw justice and evil. I don't care about that! I just want to strike a blow for the little guy!"

"I want to be normal," Ayano admitted. "I want to know what it's like to feel alive."

"_Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Megami Saikou._"

Garou grimaced. _Not her... I don't want to remember her again._

"_Why can't you be more like the new girl, Megami Saikou?_"

"_Yeah, she's amazing!_"

_That girl... she ruined everything_, Garou thought, scowling. _Tacchan was nothing compared to her._

"But does it really matter anyway?" Ayano asked. "When I become strong enough, I won't have to fit in anywhere. I can tear society apart and build it to be the way I want it to be. Don't you agree?"

"You're starting to make sense," Garou told her.

He zapped himself back to the real world, facing the martial arts brothers.

"This is the end, Garou!" Bang yelled.

"Nothing's ended!" Garou shouted, destroying the ground around him.

"What the-" Bang stammered, watching Garou scream.

"Bang, look above you!" Genos shouted.

Phoenix Man appeared, flapping his wings and summoning a strong breeze. The wind caught the S Class heroes and Bomb off-guard. It was strong enough to send them all flying, including Garou. Phoenix Man swooped down and grabbed Garou in his claws, and zoomed off into the sky.

"Garou!" Raibaru shouted.

Genos turned his arms and hands into a spiral machine gun. He aimed it at Garou and Phoenix Man.

"Genos...?" Bang asked.

"Genos, please, you can't!" Raibaru pleaded.

"He is a monster now," Genos said, keeping his eye on Phoenix Man and Garou. "I will shoot both of them down!"

"I, Phoenix Man, have got Garou!" Phoenix Man announced. "I will leave the others to you, Centichoro!"

"Spiral Incineration Cannon!" Genos yelled, sending a wave of energy towards Garou and Phoenix Man. However, before the energy could make an impact, Elder Centipede burst out of the ground. The enormous monster stood in front of Garou and Phoenix Man, protecting them. To the horror of the humans, the monster was barely affected.

"What is this devilry?!" Bomb exclaimed.

Elder Centipede broke up the ground with his massive body, launching the martial artists and Genos into the air.

"Is that a living creature?!" Bomb demanded.

"Guys, the other heroes!" Raibaru yelled. Glasses was about to fall into an abyss, but someone caught him.

"Yan-chan!" Genos shouted.

"Ayano!" Raibaru gasped.

Ayano lugged Glasses' body over her shoulder.

"They are all already dead," she called. "Shall I retrieve their corpses anyway?"

"Yes!" Bang replied. "We'll need to return their bodies to their families!"

Ayano nodded, racing through the crevices to retrieve the other bodies.

"That thing took the full brunt of Genos' attack without even getting a scratch," Bang said, looking at Elder Centipede. "This adversary will no doubt be fearsome indeed..."

"You should take note from Yan-chan, Hero Hunter," Phoenix Man told Garou, as they flew over the battlefield. "She was unafraid to kill those heroes."

Garou scowled. "But I was the one who knocked them down."

"You make a good partnership, then," Phoenix Man replied. "What I don't understand is... why has she returned to the battle, only to save the heroes she killed?"

"Don't ask me," Garou grunted. "Anyway, put me down! I don't want to be part of your crap!"

"Maybe I should have gone back and taken that Yan-chan girl," Phoenix Man mused. "She would've been more cooperative."

Garou scowled.

"The elimination of two Class S heroes makes this very worthwhile for us," Phoenix Man said. "You saw that firsthand for yourself. According to our strategist Gyoro-Gyoro, the only ones who could resist Centichoro are the powerful psychic with abilities beyond any other, Tornado of Terror, the recluse with an arsenal of military technology, Metal Knight, the hero called the strongest human, King, the impossibly wealthy and supposedly untouchable hero Goddess, and the top-ranked hero who nearly killed Centichoro, Blast. Centichoro is working with the Monster Association specifically to get vengeance against Blast. He's quite desperate to get a rematch with the hero. From a match-up perspective, those two S Class heroes lack the means to escape from their present predicament. Silver Fang boasts..."

But Garou tuned out. All he could think of was Goddess.

_You're next, bitch_, he thought. _Watch out._

* * *

The Monster Association never considered Saitama. Not that they knew who he was.

But he came out of nowhere, and defeated Elder Centipede with one punch. The monster was shattered into nothing.

Genos coughed. The monster had stripped him down to nothing, but his master had taken it out with one punch.

_Master Saitama is truly amazing_, he thought._ Even now, I still cannot hold a candle to him._

Meanwhile, Raibaru was still grieving over Garou.

"Don't worry," Ayano told her, gently. "You still have me."

"Thank you, Ayano..." Raibaru said, smiling. "You're my only friend now."

Genos glanced over at Ayano.

_She is getting stronger as well_, he thought. _But still... I cannot help but feel there is something strange about her. My scanners tell me she is human, but... perhaps when this is over, I will study her more closely..._

* * *

_"We've found recently that the hero hunter Garou killed 7 heroes."_

_"Seven? He killed seven heroes?"_

_"Where exactly is Garou at the present time?"_

_"The current location of Garou is unknown. He may have been taken in by the Monster Association."_

_"So many heroes ending up dead, or severely injured... even the ones like Sneck and Asu Rito... so Garou is killing heroes after all?"_

_"He must be, though it is odd he only introduced himself recently. This means he probably works for the Monster Association."_

_"Not to mention the Sweet Mask incident..."_

_"With such a lack of heroes, we need all hands on deck, and all the Class S heroes we can get."_

_"We will gather the heroes we have and send them into the Monster Association."_

_"The A Class hero Yan-chan - the one Sweet Mask... harassed - has been killing a lot of monsters recently. Perhaps it is best to place her in the top ten of Class A."_

_"With Black Turtle being rank 1, I agree."_

* * *

The night of the fall formal was here at last. Through the troubles, pain, drama, it had finally come.

Taro Yamada was sweating in his black and white tux. A rose was in his right breast pocket, matching his red tie. He looked around the decorated assembly hall: the posters on the wall, the clothed tables full of food, the colourful lights in the ceiling. The Light Music club was on the stage, playing their original song 'Panther'. The other students were dressed in dresses and tuxedos. They walked and danced by, and Taro couldn't help but overhear some of their conversations:

"Is Megami-sama coming?"

"I don't think so, she's still dealing with family business.."

"Wow, she can't even be bothered to attend the fall formal..."

Taro continued sweating, his fists clenched into tight balls. Maybe it was because he wasn't much of a party-goer, or it was due to all the monster mayhem. Heroes were literally dying. He couldn't help but feel a bit sick.

Not to mention Osana and Amai...

... but this was Akademi. This was life. He had to move on, and enjoy himself... right?

"Big brother! Big brother!"

... oh, right. His little sister was here too. She was clinging onto his arm.

"Let's dance!" she chirped.

"Not yet, Hanako," Taro said, calmly. "We have to wait for Yan-chan."

Hanako pouted. "She's taking too long!"

"My apologies. I did not want to make you wait."

Taro turned around, and his jaw dropped. Standing there was Ayano Aishi, wearing a long, silky, black dress. Eyeshadow was around her eyes, making them stand out, as well as bright red lip-stick. A rose was on top of her ponytail, and her bangs had been adjusted so one of them partly covered her left eye. She gave him a gentle smile as she took a step forward. On her feet were black flats.

"Wow..." Taro went bright red. "You look... beautiful, Yan-chan..."

Ayano bowed. "Thank you, Senpai. You look nice as well."

"What about me?" Hanako whined.

"Very nice," Ayano said, giving her a brief nod.

"Well, big bro?" Hanako asked, grabbing Taro's hands. "Can we dance now?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Taro sweat-beaded. He turned to Ayano. "Hey, uh, do you mind if I dance with my sister for a bit...? I'll be right back."

"I don't mind," Ayano nodded. As Taro ran off to dance with his sister, Ayano stared at the Strawberry Thieves on the stage. The leader, Miyuji Shan, also known by her hero alias Strawberry Thief, was singing into the mic.

"_Her eyes are dark as she stalks her prey... she's gonna make sure she gets. Her. Way._"

Ayano couldn't help but feel called out. From what she knew about Miyuji, she was a disciple of Atomic Samurai. She would have to do something about her.

"Hey, I'm back," Taro said. He grabbed Ayano's hand. "I managed to distract my sis for a bit, so we can dance." He blushed. "Well, only if you want to!"

Ayano smiled. "Of course I do."

The Strawberry Thieves changed their song as Ayano and Taro moved onto the dance floor, and stood there awkwardly.

"You know how to dance?" Taro asked her, blushing.

"No," Ayano admitted.

"Me neither," Taro laughed. "But... hey, we don't have to do some corny ballroom dance, right? We can... do whatever we want!"

Ayano nodded, taking Taro's hand as they began to jive. Taro swung her around, the light shining on her face. As she wrapped her arm around his waist, he realised how beautiful she was. Glimmering grey eyes, a gentle smile, yet an athletic figure... she was like a pristine doll.

Some people might've said Ayano had a boring or plain appearance. But not Taro. He liked ordinary. He liked plain. Ayano had everything he could've asked for in a woman. And not to mention she was a hero. That sealed the deal for him. She was... the one.

Their faces grew close as the music slowed down. Their noses were inches apart.

Taro went red, moving his head away. His heart was racing at a million miles per hour. But for a second, nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered right now was the girl in his arms.

"And this one's for all the lovebirds!" Miyuji called, and her band began to play a cheesy romance song.

"Lovebirds..." Taro said, smiling at Ayano. "Hey, Yan-chan, do you think-"

"Big brother!"

Taro tried not to groan as his sister appeared beside him.

"Let's dance again!" she chirped.

"Hanako," he sighed, grumpily. "I'm kind of busy now."

Hanako began to whimper, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Taro waved his hands. "I'll dance with you." He gave Ayano an apologetic look as he was dragged off by his sister. She just smiled at him, once more. How lucky he was that she was so patient.

* * *

"Hey, Yan-chan!"

Ayano turned around as Taro ran over to her. She was standing by the punch table, next to Raibaru.

"I... I managed to lose her again..." Taro panted. He offered his hands. "C'mon, let's go!"

Raibaru gave Ayano a nod of farewell as she followed Taro. Stepping through the crowd of students, they went outside, where it was only them and the starry sky.

"Finally, a bit of quiet, huh?" Taro asked, scratching his head. "The Strawberry Thieves are good, but there's only so much rock I can handle..."

Ayano just nodded. She and Taro sat down together, facing the cherry tree on the hill. Due to the evening light, it was just a silhouette.

"Hey, um," Taro coughed. "So, I heard you're Class A rank 2."

"I am." Ayano said.

"That's awesome," Taro grinned. "I'm happy for you! I mean, considering all the heroes that..." he trailed off. He sighed. "Hey, um, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Ayano replied.

"I've... always wanted to become a hero," Taro said. "Ever since I was a kid, I've dreamed of going out there and saving lives. But..." He stared at his feet. "I'm not strong enough to become a hero. I'm pathetically weak. I... I don't know how long I'd last out there against a monster. Probably not even a second." He laughed, sadly.

Ayano didn't say anything. The two sat in a brief silence.

"You know, about my sister..." Taro cleared his throat. "Don't get me wrong, I love her, it's just... sometimes, I wish she would... leave me alone. Please don't tell her this, but... I was actually kind of happy when she went to that boarding school. I got a long break from her." He paused. "I probably shouldn't be saying that. I mean, Hanako... she has... she has a learning disability, and when she was a kid, she..."

He gritted his teeth. "Other kids used to pick on her. At the time, I... I was really shy, and I wasn't good at standing up to bullies. I felt... awful about it. I blamed myself, for a long time. To make up for it, I spent a lot of time with my sister. I tried everything I could to make her happy. And... it worked! When she spent time with me, she was happy! But... the problem is, she's seventeen now, and... she's still really clingy. As I said before, of course I love her, but... I just wish she would... become her own person. I want to tell her, but every time I try she starts crying and I just can't bring myself to..."

Ayano stayed silent.

Taro blushed. "I'm so sorry. I'm venting too much, aren't I?"

_You are_, Ayano thought, silently.

Taro's eyes watered. "Dammit... I just... I miss Osana and Amai... they're both dead. I... I don't know what to do, Ayano. Osana was my best friend. I almost lost my mind after she died, but I kept myself together... for Hanako's sake."

Ayano patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I will always be beside you, Senpai."

Taro smiled at her. "Thanks, Ayano. I appreciate it." He frowned. "Um... but... can I confess something to you?"

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"I think I might be cursed," Taro said, his eyes creasing. "After all, both Osana and Amai ended up dead... and that was after meeting me. Not only them, but the heroes, and other students, too. What... what if something happens to Hanako? Is it my fault?" He looked away. "I mean, this probably sounds crazy, but I feel like I'm involved in some kind of big conspiracy or something, y'know?"

Ayano didn't reply.

"Yeah, you're right, I am crazy," Taro said, shaking his head. "Sorry, Ayano. I'm just blabbing again."

Ayano still didn't reply. She just looked at the sky, as the night droned on.


	29. The Wiping of the Disciple

_The reporter turned to the screen with a big grin. "And now, this just in: an exclusive interview with the A Class hero Yan-chan!"_

_The screen changed to a man sitting opposite to Ayano Aishi. They were in large leather chairs, in front of a live audience. _

"_You've certainly been through a lot recently, Yan-chan," the man said. "What's your opinion on the Monster Association? Do you think our heroes can handle them?"_

_Ayano gave him a sweet smile. "I'm not sure. The monsters are tough… but us heroes are tough too!"_

"_Akademi has also been suffering a lot of tragedies," the reporter said. "Do you think that the monsters are going after Goddess herself?" _

"_I'm not sure," Ayano shrugged. "Goddess seems to be in a lot of trouble." _

"_Speaking of trouble, how have you been handling Sweet Mask's assault, if you don't mind my asking?" the reporter asked._

_Ayano sniffled. "It's been difficult… but I have to stay strong, for the sake of the world!"_

_The audience gasped, wiping the tears from their eyes._

"_You're so brave and strong, Yan-chan," the reporter told her, gently. "You've come so far. We are all very proud of you!" He stood up. "Three cheers for Yan-chan!"_

_The audience cheered, thrice. _

_Ayano continued to smile sweetly, waving at the audience. _

Sonic glared at the TV screen.

_She had something to do with Amai's death_, he thought. _I can feel it. She's going to pay. _

* * *

"People are losing faith in the Hero Association," Sitch said, frowning at his comrades.

"It's due to all of the deaths caused by the Monster Association," a woman who operated the City Z branch replied. "We must do something about them immediately. It is our top priority!"

"Garou's location is unknown," another operator said, "but we do know where the Monster Association is."

"That's right," Sitch said. "City Z."

He brought up a map of the city on his screen, and frowned. City Z was where Goddess lived. Could it convince her to come out of the shadows? Considering how many heroes had been taken out, the world needed her now more than ever. And not just her. Blast was an issue too. But barely anyone knew where he was.

"Do you think Traveller will return?"

Sitch was surprised to hear that question. He stared at Sekingar. His fellow worker had a serious look on his face.

"Traveller's been gone for ten years," McCoy chuckled. "No way she's coming back for this. We don't even know if she's alive."

Sitch glowered. "No. I think that Traveller is alive, and out there, somewhere. Just like Blast, when the world is in great peril, she will return."

Some of the members laughed at that.

"She was the greatest hero to ever live!" Sitch exclaimed. "One day, she will return. I know it."

* * *

Child Emperor had listened to those tapes multiple times. He'd read the newspaper article over and over again. He'd read about the death of Osana Najimi, Asu Rito, Sneck, and so much more. They were all shrouded in so much mystery, just like she was…

Not to mention the Hero Association was putting together a mission to take down the Monster Association, as well as save Waganma who had been kidnapped by them. No way was the young hero going to let Ayano Aishi come along. She was bad news.

He decided to turn to someone who might've just been able to help him: Metal Knight. He called the hero on a video call to discuss the Ayano Aishi situation.

"Hmm, that girl does seem rather odd in a lot of ways," Metal Knight told the younger hero. "Are you aware of what a Yandere is?"

"You mean that anime character trope?" Child Emperor asked.

"Not exactly," Metal Knight replied. "They are a type of person with a strange neurological condition. According to my research, less than a hundred people over all of history have reported having the condition. In fact, this Yan-chan character, and her maternal family, may be the only people alive that have this condition. Interestingly enough, all the reported cases of this condition have all been from females around the age of seventeen."

"She fits the criteria," Child Emperor admitted. "But what exactly _is_ this condition, Metal Knight?"

"It is a condition that drains it host of feeling any sort of emotion," Metal Knight answered. "And usually, individuals with this condition will become obsessed with a person. This person that they meet will make them feel 'alive', and thus, they will want that person all to themselves."

"A person that will do anything to make someone else theirs," Child Emperor frowned. "That does sound like a yandere."

"I believe Yan-chan's mother may have been 'obsessed' with Yan-chan's father, and still is," Metal Knight continued. "As for Yan-chan herself, I'm not exactly sure who she is obsessed with."

"Demon Cyborg, maybe?" Child Emperor asked. "Though, why would she kill all of those students and heroes for him?"

"It hasn't been confirmed that she killed anyone," Metal Knight reminded him. "Most Yanderes will not go out of their inner circle, or do something incredibly outlandish. They like to keep to themselves. A Yandere most likely would not kill that many people."

"You're right," Child Emperor sighed.

"There is a chance you might be wrong about Yan-chan," Metal Knight said. "You could be investigating the wrong person. After all, this is all speculation. Perhaps she is not a Yandere. There's very little known about them. Most of what I'm saying is just my hypothesis."

"No, I'm sure she's suspicious," Child Emperor replied. "Goddess is…" he trailed off, remembering the warning Saikou Corp gave him.

"Goddess?" Metal Knight asked.

"Look, let's just say I found out that Goddess is also suspicious of Yan-chan," Child Emperor said. "That's why… I went to Akademi to investigate Yan-chan." He paused. "Has Goddess been in contact with you? Has she told you anything?"

"Even though I am affiliated with Saikou Corp, I don't know much about Goddess herself," Metal Knight admitted. "I have only heard the same thing you have: she is busy with this so-called 'family business'."

Child Emperor muttered under his breath, staring at the tapes on his desk.

"This Monster Association is rather dangerous, but I fear there is something lurking in the shadows," Metal Knight said. "It could be Yan-chan, or… something else." He paused. "Honestly, I don't think the Monster Association _is _the one killing heroes."

Child Emperor frowned at that. "If they aren't… then who is?"

"I am not sure," Metal Knight admitted. "But I am sure they are much worse than the Monster Association."

Child Emperor went silent.

"Goddess is hiding something as well," Metal Knight told him. "She has been hiding a lot of things, even before her 'family business' began."

Child Emperor realised he was right… what was Goddess hiding?

"Can you tell me anything you know about Akademi?" the young hero asked.

"Well, a strange young man from that school contacted me about an invention he'd made, a while ago," Metal Knight replied. "Turns out, he works under me now."

"Seriously?" Child Emperor asked. "What's his name?"

"Kaga Kusha," the elder hero answered.

* * *

Garou scowled. His body felt like it had been stampeded all over. He was lying in bed, in a room that looked like a hospital room someone had thrown their junk into.

_Where's this?_ he thought, sitting up. _So I guess I survived all of that… my memory is kinda hazy…_

He looked over at the bedside table. Sitting on it was a note addressed to him.

He picked it up, reading over it.

_Welcome to the Monster Association. If you're reading this, you've been saved from the brink of death. You can thank us for that. Keep that in mind as you take your time to rest in this room - without breaking into a rampage, if you please. Even if you did break out, you'd be targeted by the heroes. You need a safe place. We've prepared a change of clothes for you, so help yourself._

Garou scowled, crumpling the note into a ball.

_Damn, my whole body hurts like hell_, he thought, standing up.

He stretched his sore arms, his throat desperately parched. Gods, was he starving. He slipped into the new clothes the letter had mentioned. He kicked the door down, looking left and right into the dark hallways. He could hear nothing but the sound of presumably monsters in the distance.

_Hello, Garou._

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Who's there?!" he demanded, looking around.

_You do not recognise my voice?_

Garou scowled, realising the familiar girl in question was not physically present. "Yan-chan? Where the Hell are you?! How the Hell are you talkin' to me through my head?"

_It's called telepathy. It seems you're inside the Monster Association base._

"Where the Hell are you?" Garou repeated.

_Not nearby. But I don't think you need me to rescue you._

"Hell no," Garou snapped. "What happened to the old man and Rai-ch- Raibaru?"

_Bang, Raibaru, Genos and Bomb all survived the attack. I am surprised that you care._

"I don't," Garou growled. "And don't act like you're surprised. You don't have any damn emotions."

_I suppose you are right. I recommend that you leave the Monster Association as soon as possible. Don't worry about the threat of heroes, I can protect you from them._

"I don't need you to protect me, dumb bitch," Garou snapped.

_Hmm. Let me know when you are leaving. I will find you._

"I don't need you," Garou growled, but she didn't respond. He continued walking for a while, and realised the girl had gone quiet.

"Hey, Yan-chan, you there?" he asked.

No response.

"Annoying bitch," Garou cursed, continuing his trek into the Monster Association.

On the other end of the line, Ayano was packing up her bag, preparing to go home. It was time to catch up on her training. After all, everything was about to collide. She needed to be prepared.

"Skipping cleaning time again?" the teacher asked, frowning at Yan-chan with her bag draped over her shoulder.

"My apologies, Sensei," Ayano bowed. "The Hero Association called me in."

The teacher sighed. "Oh, very well. But please find time to attend to it tomorrow."

Ayano nodded. "Of course."

She then quickly made her way out of the school, reaching the sidewalk. She prepared to run all the way home as a warm-up when-

"Yan-chan, Yan-chan!"

Ayano tried not to flip out as Midori appeared from behind her.

"It's been so long since we've hung out!" Midori said, brightly. "Let's play Miyuki at my place after school!"

"No," Ayano said, not even meeting Midori's eyes.

"Aw, but we haven't played it since… well, before your birthday," Midori retorted.

Ayano didn't respond.

Midori sighed. "Yan-chan, it's just… you're always so busy with all this hero stuff these days... I wanna hang out again! Like the old times!"

"I can't," Ayano said, gruffly.

"Why not?" Midori asked, sounding hurt. "Are you… avoiding me?"

No response.

"You never talk to me at all these days," Midori said. "Yan-chan, if you're upset about something… then tell me! I'm your best friend! I want to help you!"

She grabbed Ayano's hand.

"You're acting like a weird fanfic character," Midori pleaded. "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"You are wasting my time," Ayano growled, grabbing Midori's arm and snapping it like a twig. "I will destroy you."

Midori screamed, holding her limp arm. "What do you-"

Ayano pulled out her knife, jumping on top of Midori. She pinned her to the ground, raising her knife. She dug the knife into Midori's body, over and over again. Blood pooled around her body. Ayano couldn't stop stabbing her. The feeling of succession was just too strong. She cackled, soaked in blood, smile wide.

Eventually, she got off the corpse, and dragged it off to a hole to let it rot. Now she could work in peace. She left to clean herself, a small smile on her face.

She felt a presence at the back of her head. A presence that she felt when using her strings.

_**Go forward… destroy them all… **_

… _**fun… **_

She would. She would destroy them all.

* * *

"Hmm…"

Kaga Kusha, president of the Science Club, frowned as one of his monitors went off. It was a green flashing light. He pressed a button on the monitor. It changed to a screen view of his underground basement. Kaga narrowed his eyes, staring at the row of tubes in the basement. A dark grin surfaced on his face.

"I see…" he said, tapping his fingers together. "So my hypothesis was correct."

* * *

Goddess couldn't take her eyes off the news page. Not until she got to the bottom of it. Her investigation had received some interesting results, after all.

"Miss Saikou."

Goddess turned around, facing her bodyguards. They stared down at her.

"Your father forbid you from this research," one of them said.

"This research is necessary," Goddess replied. "As a hero, it is my-"

"Your father forbid you from hero activities," the other bodyguard informed her.

Goddess turned away. "I am aware of that. But I cannot sit idly while this hero-hunter roams free, attacking not only my group, but other heroes. As well as this ridiculous Monster Association and the atrocities they have brought."

But Goddess was curious… _is Garou really such a big threat? Is the Monster Association really behind all the killings? Are they really coming after me? What's their true objective here? _

She thought of her group members…

"_Ugh," Aoi cursed, lying back on her bed. "I hate this hospital so damn much!"_

"_Oh, Aoi," Akane said, giving her a gentle smile. "We'll get out of here eventually."_

"_Meg's still not doing anything," Aoi grumbled. "How long is she gonna wait?!"_

"_I wish I could act sooner."_

_Aoi looked up at the voice, noticing a girl in a red hoodie. The girl was holding a bouquet of flowers._

"_M… Meg?!" Aoi asked._

"_Megami darling!" Akane exclaimed. _

_The S Class hero hurriedly shushed them. "Don't call me by my name. My father isn't aware that I'm here. Nor am I supposed to be here."_

"_What're you doing here?!" Aoi asked. "Tell me you're gonna do something, dammit!" _

"_I encountered the Hero Hunter Garou on the way here," Goddess explained. "He attempted to attack me. I knocked him out with ease. Hopefully, that will keep him dormant for a while, and will convince him to stop this hero hunting nonsense."_

"_You should've killed the bastard," Aoi growled._

"_My father would forbid it," Goddess replied. "And besides, he is still human… for now. I prefer not to kill humans unless it's absolutely necessary." _

_Aoi huffed. "Your dad can screw himself. Meg, the Monster Association is bad news. They're killing our students and our heroes! But if you went after them, they'd run off with their tails between their legs! They'd never mess with you again!"_

"_She has a point, darling," Akane agreed._

"_I cannot," Goddess replied. "No matter how much I want to…" She glowered. "But if the other S Class heroes cannot handle it... then I will violate my orders." _

_Aoi scowled. "Dammit. Garou was the one who attacked us, wasn't he? I can't remember shit." _

"_I am not totally sure if it was him... or, if it was, in fact, someone else," Goddess replied._

_Akane gasped. "You mean…"_

"_I will find out the true culprit," Goddess declared. "And I will destroy them." _

"Your father is not going to like this," a bodyguard said.

Goddess faced him, picking up a piece of paper covered in question marks. "_This_ is part of the reason why Father has not let me return to the Association. I understand that I am not allowed to participate in hero activities, but my father will allow me to investigate _this_."

The bodyguards frowned, and nodded at each other. Goddess continued her work. She wasn't sure how close she was to figuring out the truth, not with new threats continuously popping out. But she knew she would be the one to figure it out. Destiny had foretold it so.

* * *

Suiryu had been utterly destroyed. That bald man, that hero, Saitama… he had taught him the truth about heroes. Despite how much he despised them, the world needed heroes.

But as it turns out, not all heroes had the best intentions in mind.

He watched Ayano's interview on television. She seemed friendly enough, but he couldn't help but get an awful feeling.

_Once I get out of here… I have to do something. _

* * *

Ryoba Aishi read the newspaper, sitting on her hotel room's plush couch. More heroes had been killed. The newspapers were all saying it was the fault of the Monster Association, but the woman herself didn't believe it. After that last phone call she'd had with her daughter…

"Dear, come here for a moment," she said, facing her husband.

Muko Aishi* turned towards his wife, slight apprehension in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ryoba showed him the newspaper.

"The Monster Association?" he asked, reading over it.

Ryoba shook her head. "No, dear. These deaths… are not the fault of the Monster Association."

"How do you know that?" Muko asked.

"It's finally happened, dear," Ryoba said, smiling sadly. "Our daughter has found her senpai."

"Ayano has a lover?" Muko asked.

Ryoba shook her head. "No. She met a person that made her feel emotions, but he is not her lover. And now… she feels that she has a 'purpose'. And that purpose is becoming the strongest hero alive."

"That's why she joined the Hero Association," Muko realised.

"I'm afraid not," Ryoba said. "No, dear, the truth is… the newspaper is wrong about the Monster Association being behind the murders."

Muko's eyes widened. "You don't mean… no, Yan-chan could never..." He clenched his fists.

_Damn these Aishi women_, he thought. _I… I tried everything I could to help my daughter, and she still… she turned out even worse than her mother!_

"Dear…" Ryoba reached out for her husband.

"I need a smoke," he said, walking out of the room. He headed outside to the hotel's balcony. Ryoba sighed, watching her husband light his cigarette.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Muko thought, puffing smoke out of his mouth. _I can't handle this anymore… why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be me?_

Ryoba shook her head. She hated it when her husband got like this.

_Oh, Yan-chan, dear_, she thought, looking over the news. She didn't care much for heroes, nor the lives of others, but still…

For her entire life, Ryoba had been subtly teaching her daughter how to get away with murder, just in case she found a special someone and needed to protect them no matter what. Now Ryoba realised that she herself was partly responsible for whatever her daughter was becoming.

The creature she herself had failed to be. Her daughter was now that creature.

She had to do something about this. She would do something about this. She would stop her daughter, one way or another.

Before the entire world was destroyed.

* * *

A woman with long, silver hair sat on top of a balcony. She adjusted the hat she'd owned for many years.

"Don't worry, sister," she said. "I'll find you, one day."

* * *

Gyoro-Gyoro stared at an image of Ayano.

_It is her,_ he realised. _She's the one I've been searching for… _

* * *

… _**SO, YOU LIKE TO HAVE FUN? ME TOO… **_

* * *

***This name came from a Yandere Sim fanfiction called 'A New Devotion' by UmbraAzuka, it's really good and I recommend giving it a read. Also, ngl, Muko is the MVP of this story. The poor guy has been through a lot. I decided to give him a name because… well, you'll see why… **

**Anyway, SEASON 2 IS FINISHED CAN YOU BELIEVE IT GUYS! So yes, I've been working on season 3 - it takes place in the Monster Association, and deals with that. It follows the manga/webcomic, so if you haven't read either, big spoilers for that. Like last time, I'll post some extra chapters before the release of season 3. I want to base one of them on the OVAs coming out but I'll have to wait until they come out lol. The manga hasn't actually covered the entirety of the Monster Association arc so I'll be making some liberties. Until then… see you soon, and as always, thank you for reading! **


	30. Extra chapter 4: Midori's games

**Important note: Sorry guys, I should've specified this chapter takes place before Midori died. It takes place in chapter 2 when Midori went to Saitama's apartment. That's all, thanks!**

* * *

_Come on, come on_, Midori thought, staring at her phone. _Please, text me back!_

Midori had been lying on her green bed in her green room for almost three hours, glued to her green-clad phone.

_Man, if I was in a video game she would've texted me back by now, _she thought, sighing. _I feel like I'm in some kind of weird fan fiction instead… _

On her phone was a series of text messages sent to Ayano Aishi, her best friend. None of the texts had a single response, not even a notification that they had been seen.

Ayano and Midori (as well as Kuu Dere) had been best friends since middle school. They did almost everything together, went everywhere together, survived together. It had been like that for years.

And then Ayano joined the Hero Association. Ever since joining, she'd been extremely busy with training and all of her 'hero duties'. Midori hadn't actually hung out with Ayano since the week before her 17th birthday.

Midori whimpered, eating some green salad (she was a fan of green food). She decided to text Kuu Dere instead. Maybe Ayano was hanging out with her.

_Midori: _

_Heyyyyaaaa Kuu! You there?!_

_Kuu:_

_yes_

_Midori: _

_YAY! THANK YOU! Has Yan-chan texted you recently?_

_Kuu:_

_no_

_Midori:_

_Really? Not at all? Not even a little bit?_

_Kuu:_

_no_

_Midori: _

_Aww, man… Yan-chan barely talks to us anymore. What do you think the Hero Association's got her doing? _

_Kuu:_

_don't know _

_Midori:_

_Yeah, me neither… hey, imagine if she was secretly a serial killer! And she was responsible for all of the deaths at school and the heroes! Wouldn't that be funny?_

_Kuu:_

_no_

_Midori: _

_Yeah, you're right. Then again, you don't find anything funny. Hmm, I can't help but get the feeling you're a kuudere, Kuu…_

_Kuu:_

_maybe _

_Midori:_

_Anyway, no way Yan-chan could actually be a murderer, right? She's way too nice! She's almost a Class G Hero! Don't you agree?_

_Kuu:_

_don't care_

_Midori: _

_OMG, KUU, YOU'RE RIGHT! MAGICAL GIRL PRETTY MIYUKI _IS_ THE BEST GAME SERIES EVER! WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER?_

_Kuu:_

_don't care_

_Midori: _

_OMG MIYUKI IS MINE TOO! KUU WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON! IN FACT, THE NEW MIYUKI GAME IS OUT RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA GO DOWN TO THE STORE AND BUY IT! RIGHT NOW! ISN'T THAT AWESOME, KUU?!_

_Kuu:_

_whatever _

_Midori: _

_YEAH! I'LL SEE YOU THERE!_

Midori scrambled out of bed, stuffing her money into her pocket.

It was time to go to the game store!

* * *

Luckily, when the teen girl arrived, the game store wasn't too busy. There were only a few people there.

Kuu wasn't there, though. Midori frowned.

_Did she forget to come? _she thought. _Oh well... _

Midori was distracted by the new Miyuki game on display, right above the cash register. There were multiple posters advertising it. The store had also set up a SaikouStation to play some of the older Miyuki games, probably to get audiences excited for the new game.

Midori noticed there was a tall man wearing a baseball cap and a hoodie playing the games. He was doing quite well - his scores were impressively high! Even Midori herself was impressed.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, running up to him. "You're awesome at this game!"

The man jumped, almost dripping the controller. "U-Uh, thanks," he stammered, adjusting his baseball cap to hide his face.

"Are you a fan of Miyuki too?" Midori asked.

"Oh, yeah," the man replied. "I've been a fan of it since it first came out!"

"Me too!" Midori jumped up and down. "Who's your favourite character?"

"Miyuki herself, of course," the man said.

"Me too!" Midori giggled. "She's the best character for sure! Have you seen the anime, too?"

The man nodded. "Read the manga, too."

"I hate the director so much," Midori grumbled. "Didn't you hate the end of the movie? So evil! So typical of a creator to kill off all the characters!"

The man sighed deeply. "I'm still not over the ending…"

Midori clenched her fist, eyes tearful. "I'll never forgive that man for killing my babies!"

The man turned to face her, making a similar expression. Midori realised he had an intimidating face: sunken cheekbones, tan skin, and three vertical scars stretching across his eye and cheek.

"Whoa, badass scars," Midori gaped. "Where'd you get them?"

The man raised his brow. "You… don't recognise me?"

"Huh?" Midori asked. "Nope! Unless you're secretly my Uncle Craig in disguise."

The man looked stunned for a moment. "You… really don't know who I am…?"

"Didn't I just say no?" Midori asked. "Unless you really _are_ Uncle Craig!"

"I'm ... not your uncle," the man coughed.

"That's what Uncle Craig would say," Midori said, frowning suspiciously.

The man, to her surprise, cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" Midori asked.

"Nothing," the man shrugged. "It's just… nice to meet someone different."

"Huh?" Midori asked, tilting her head.

"Don't worry about it," the man said. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and purchase the new Miyuki game, so…"

"Wait, don't go yet!" Midori chirped. "I don't even know your name!"

"Um…" the man looked away. "Call me King."

"Seriously?" Midori asked, eyes wide. "Are you really a king?"

King hurriedly shushed her. "No, I'm just… a guy. A regular guy."

"Ohhh," Midori nodded. "I'm Midori!"

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, kid, but I'm gonna go get the game now," King said.

"Wait, don't go yet, Mr. King sir," Midori pouted. "I wanna hang out some more…!"

"Midori…" King sighed. "I mean, we just met… you seem like a nice kid, but..."

Midori looked up, eyes still watering. "At least let us buy the game together!"

So the two each got their copy of the new Miyuki game, and stood outside the store. King adjusted his baseball cap to cover his face.

"Where are you going now, King?" Midori asked.

"I'm going to my friend's place," King said. "I think he took my SaikouStation."

"Friend, huh?" Midori asked, her face falling.

"You okay?" King asked, noticing her expression.

"It's just…" Midori dipped her head. "I've been friends with this girl for a really long time - she's my best friend! But recently, she's been so busy with all this Hero Association stuff we haven't got the chance to hang out at all. Every time I ask her if she wants to hang out she says no, or she doesn't respond! I mean, I know all that hero stuff is hard, but…"

"Hero Association stuff?" King asked. "She's a hero?"

Midori nodded. "She's the hero called Yan-chan! Yan-chan, the nickname I gave her…"

_Wait, she's that high-school girl who's been getting all the media coverage recently_, King thought. _This kid is friends with her?_

"Well, Hero Association stuff would probably keep you very busy," King said. "I'm sure your friend wants to hang out with you, but she just doesn't have a choice. That… or… I'm sorry to say it, but… she might be moving on from you."

"Moving on?!" Midori exclaimed.

"It happens with friends, sometimes," King said. "Friendships drift apart. And it's hard, I know. It's not easy to deal with at all. But… life goes on. You just have to keep moving forward, and keep going no matter what. You can make new friends in the future, so don't dwell on the past and depress yourself."

Midori clenched her fists. "No… Yan-chan would never…"

King patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Midori. You're pretty young; there's still plenty of time for you to make new friends."

Midori wiped her eyes, sighing deeply. "I… I guess… thanks, Mr. King…"

"Don't mention it," King said, smiling at her.

There was a silence between them. King was about to leave, until he noticed Midori's expression.

He coughed. "Hey. Um, do you wanna come with me to my friend's house?"

Midori's face brightened. "Really?"

King nodded.

"WHOOHOO!" Midori jumped up and down. "YOU'RE AMAZING, KING-SA-"

King covered her mouth with a hand, looking around nervously. By the grace of the heavens, no one had heard her.

"What's your friend's name?" Midori asked, removing King's hand from her face.

King sighed. "Saitama."

* * *

"Yan-chan!"

Ayano kept her mouth silent as Midori ran up to her. The two were walking down the calm street, the gentle sunrise painting the buildings with orange-gold light. They were headed back to their home in City Z Suburbia.

"Slow down!" the green-haired girl panted. "Yan-chan, please!"

Ayano kept walking, eyes bolted forward. Midori walked alongside her.

"Yan-chan," Midori panted. "Let's go back to my place! We haven't had a sleepover for ages!"

"I can't," Ayano replied. "I have work to do."

Midori scowled. Was King right after all? Were they drifting apart? They couldn't be. They were going to be friends forever. But still…

"Yan-chan, can I ask you something?" Midori asked.

Ayano didn't respond.

"Are we drifting apart?" Midori asked.

No response.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Midori asked.

Nothing.

"Are we still friends?" Midori asked, her voice croaking.

Not a blink. Midori glowered. She stood in front of Ayano. Ayano stopped walking, giving Midori a doll-like stare.

"Do you care about me, Ayano?" Midori asked. "Why won't you answer my questions?"

Silence.

"Ayano, please," Midori pleaded. "I know you think I'm stupid and annoying - everyone does! _Everyone_ thinks I'm stupid. For the longest time, you and Kuu were the only people who could put up with me. You made me feel like… I've got a purpose here. Even if this world is all some crappy fan fiction, at least it has some kind of meaning. At least… at least we're here together." She wiped her eyes. "I don't want to lose our friendship. You mean so much to me. I love you, Ayano."

Ayano was still silent.

"Ayano, please…" Midori whimpered. "Say something. Anything! Even if it's an insult. I don't care! Just say something!"

Ayano reached out, and gently touched Midori's shoulder.

"If I wasn't like _this_, we could be friends for real, Midori," Ayano told her, almost… sad. "It's a shame."

"What do you mean?" Midori asked.

"We'll hang out again," Ayano said. "Eventually."

And then she walked away, leaving Midori by herself.


	31. Extra chapter 5: The Strawberry Thieves

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE: So I found out that for some reason, some of the chapters repeated themselves? This only happened on FFN, I'm not sure why, so I went back and fixed them. This affected The Return of the Hero Chapter and the Martial Arts Tournament. When I updated the Martial Arts Tournament chapter, I changed the ending as well, just a little. ;) As well as that, I had to fix something in chapter 6 due to plot inconsistency. I know I keep changing this story all the time, but these changes were necessary. **

**Anyway, this chapter takes place mid-way through season 2. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The crowd of students cheered as Miyuji lowered her microphone.

"Hell yeah!" she said. "We kicked ass!"

She grinned at the rest of the band before jumping off the stage. She waved at the audience, before the school bell rang. She gave a glance at her phone. There were a lot of missed calls from her master, and a few texts in broken English apologising for all the calls, most of them being along the lines of 'how to turn off voice recognition'.

Miyuji rolled her eyes. Safe to say, her master was not quite as good with technology as he was with his sword.

"Hey, Miyuji," said Gita Yamahato, former president of the Light Music Club. "Is that your sensei texting you?"

Miyuji nodded. "Ha ha, yep! He's hopeless with technology."

"And yet, he's a top ranking hero," Gita said. She frowned. "Miyuji, seriously… how did you meet that guy? How the heck did you become so… talented all of a sudden?"

Before Miyuji could respond, the school bell rang.

"There's the bell!" Miyuji grinned. "I'll catch ya later, Gita!"

She ran off, leaving Gita with the same questions as always. As Miyuji ran through the crowd, she spotted another Class A watching her, until she weirdly disappeared.

* * *

At lunchtime, the Light Music Club assembled in their rock and roll-themed club room, instruments loyally beside them.

"Alright team!" Miyuji grinned. "Let's rock this new song!"

"Excuse me."

Miyuji turned around, facing a student standing at the entrance of the room. She had a calm expression on her face.

"Ay, Yan-chan!" Miyuji greeted. "Yo! What can I do for you?"

She jumped off the stage, landing in front of her fellow Class A hero.

"I was wondering what this club is about," Ayano replied.

"We're the Light Music Club!" Miyuji replied. "Well, the name's a bit outdated. Last year, we only did mood music - you know, the stuff you hear in elevators? But this year, we switched our focus to rock music! We're not just a club, we're a band - the Strawberry Thieves! There's room for one more, if you'd like to join!" She held up a hand. "It's okay if you don't have any experience - we'll help you get the hang of things! When we put on a show, tons of people show up! And if you can put on a good performance, everybody will absolutely adore you!" She lowered her voice, giving Ayano a wink. "Just between you and me, it's the fastest way to get popular at school!"

"That sounds good," Ayano replied.

"You wanna join our band?!" Miyuji asked.

"Yes," Ayano nodded.

Miyuji fist-pumped the air. "Kick ass! Can't wait to see what you can do with an instrument in your hands!"

Miyuji led the newest band member over to the display of guitars by the wall. Above the guitars were a series of posters for the band.

"Take your pick!" Miyuji said, spreading her arms.

Ayano picked up a black and white guitar, shaped somewhat like a sledgehammer.

"Goin' in for the big guns!" Miyuji cheered. "Now that's what we're all about!"

Ayano slung her guitar over her shoulder. Miyuji then led her over to the rest of the band.

"Guys, this is Yan-chan," Miyuji introduced. "She's new to our band, so let's make her feel welcome!"

The other members of the band cheered as Ayano gave them a small wave.

"So, you know the big fall formal coming up?" Miyuji asked Ayano.

Ayano nodded.

"Well, our band's gonna be playing there on the night," Miyuji explained. "As well as that, we're also doing a little mini performance at the end of the week - y'know, to get people hyped up for the formal. And, uh, maybe lift their spirits as well, since… things haven't really been all too great lately..."

Ayano nodded once more.

"Alright!" Miyuji theatrically strummed her guitar. "Let's get right into this rehearsal!"

Ayano joined the others on the stage. Gita Yamahato smiled at her.

"Welcome," she greeted, offering a hand. "Do you know how to play guitar?"

"I can learn," Ayano said, shaking her hand.

"Hell yeah, that's the spirit," Miyuji grinned. "Let's do this!"

The drummer raised her sticks, and counted the beat. Ayano paid attention to the sheet music in front of her as the beat started. She stretched her fingers, before she began to play. To everyone's surprise, she got every note right.

"_We know, we are, heroooeessssss!_" Miyuji sang into the microphone. "_Why were you born this way? Evil with Hell to pay?_"

The song was played well enough that a crowd of students came to listen. They cheered, filling the room with energy.

Miyuji finished the final verse, and lowered her microphone. The crowd cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Miyuji grinned. "We kicked ass!"

Once the crowd had dispersed, Miyuji caught up with Ayano.

"Damn, girl, you're amazing!" she praised, lightly punching Ayano's shoulder. "Have you seriously never played a guitar before?"

Ayano shook her head. "It must be natural talent."

"Must be, or you're just being too modest," Miyuji joked, making a peace sign. "Whatever the case, the show's gonna rock!"

"Senpai," Ayano spoke up.

"Yeah?" Miyuji asked.

"Is it true that you are a disciple of Atomic Samurai?" Ayano asked.

"Yep," Miyuji replied, slightly less energetic.

"You're a good swordsman?" Ayano asked.

Miyuji shrugged. "Well, I'm good enough to him, so… hell yeah!"

"I see," Ayano said. "Do you spend a lot of time with him?"

"Suppose," Miyuji waved a hand. "Old man's almost like a dad to me…"

"Where do you train with him?" Ayano asked.

"Dude, what's with all the questions?" Miyuji asked, giving Ayano a goofy grin. "C'mon, we've got more practice to do!"

Ayano nodded, holding up her guitar and following Miyuji. It seemed she would have to figure out the answers for herself.

* * *

_What is the drive to become a hero? What is the drive that pushes one over the edge? _

_Miyuji pondered these questions as she opened the door to her home. Her black hair hung in front of her eyes, and she hugged her books to her chest. As usual, her parents weren't there. Miyuji hung up her school bag and went into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, and sighed. Her parents had forgotten to make dinner again. _

_The girl pulled out some ramen for later. She went to the living room and turned on the television. It was showing a talk show with a group of men discussing the newly implemented Hero Association._

"_What is the drive to become a hero?" one of the men asked. "What is the drive that pushes one over the edge?" _

_I don't know, Miyuji thought, lowering her head. What's the drive to do anything these days…? Not like I have much of a life right now… to everyone, I'm just a shy and quiet bookworm… I'm nowhere near successful. I want to do something with my life, but… I'm not good at anything. _

_She turned off the TV, a frown on her face. _

_They're not going to be home for a while, she thought. Maybe I'll go for a walk… _

_She slipped on a hoodie, grabbed her phone and a pair of red headphones, and went outside. She began her walk down the street. The weather was pleasant: clear skies, a gentle breeze, a tranquillity between the citizens. Miyuji kept listening to her music, keeping her head down. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Especially not when monsters were afoot. _

_The trek was simple, but oddly relaxing. Miyuji found herself enjoying it, despite everything. She enjoyed the simple things in life every now and again. She turned up her music, and began to forget about her worries. She was soon wrapped up in her dream world, a much happier place than the real world. She found herself wanting to escape. Escape her parents and her life back home. _

_I want to be free, she thought. I have to get out of here. _

_Soon enough, Miyuji found herself catching the next train out of the city. She didn't care where it was going, she just wanted to leave. She gazed out of the window, silently humming along to the song blasting through her headphones. As an especially long song finished, as the train stopped at City K. Miyuji had never been to the city, so she decided to explore. _

_The city was surprisingly peaceful, and not too busy. Miyuji didn't pay much attention to other people as she continued her walk. The music continued to play, dragging her away from reality. It felt so good to be free, just once. Miyuji realised… she was happy. She was enjoying herself. _

_Of course, it wasn't going to last. _

"_This is an emergency evacuation warning. A demon level monster has been sighted in the outskirts of City K. Please evacuate the area immediately." _

_Miyuji, of course, did not hear the warning. So when a giant monster made of slime appeared behind her, she did not react. However, when it wrapped a slimy appendage around her leg and pulled her up into the air, she began to freak out. _

"_Ahhh!" she screamed. "Put me down!" _

_The monster cackled. "Not a chance, human! I'll consume you!"_

_Miyuji scowled, trying to wiggle her way free. No success. She sighed, deeply. _

_Is it really worth it? she thought, letting her body go slack. I don't mean anything to my parents. I'm not good at anything. My life means nothing. Maybe… it's for the best. Who's going to miss me, anyway? _

_As she was drawn towards the monster's gaping maw, she thought of a simple question: what is the drive to become a hero? _

_I'm no hero, she thought. I'm no one at all… but… can I really let myself die like this…? No, it's not like anyone will care. I'm pathetic... _

_**No**__, a voice boomed at the back of her head. __**You are stronger than this. You can survive. No, you will survive. It doesn't matter what your parents think. What anyone thinks. You have to fight for yourself!**_

_Miyuji cried out. The voice was right! She slashed the monster with a swipe. The monster growled, dropping her. Miyuji picked up a large stick, the closet weapon, and charged towards the monster. She jammed the stick through the monster, causing goop to spill everywhere. _

"_I don't need to fight for anyone but myself!" she declared. "That's my drive to become a hero!"_

_She panted, dropping the now-broken stick. She was covered in goop, but she didn't care. She'd won, and that was all that mattered. _

"_Not bad, kid."_

_She turned around, facing a middle-aged man wearing a hooded red cloak, and black hair tied into a ponytail. A sword was leaning over his shoulder. _

_Miyuji gasped. "You… you're Kamikaze, right?"_

"_Call me Atomic Samurai," the man replied._

_Miyuji gasped. The man could train her how to become strong... how to fight for herself. _

"_Atomic Samurai, sir!" Miyuji ran over to him. "Teach me to become a swordsman!"_

_Atomic Samurai stared at her. "Kid, you-"_

"_Please, sir!" Miyuji pleaded. "Let me become your disciple! I want to become strong!" _

_Atomic Samurai pulled out an apple, and placed it in front of her. He put his scabbard next to it._

"_An apple?" Miyuji asked._

"_I judge a person's ability by how they cut an apple," the hero explained. "Like palm-reading. It tells their life story." _

_Miyuji wasn't sure how that worked, but it was worth a shot. She grabbed Atomic Samurai's scabbard, and pulled out his sword._

_So cool, she thought, admiring the weapon. _

_She breathed in, holding out the sword. She thought about her parents, and the fight she'd had against the monster. _

_Whether he will accept me or not, it doesn't matter, she thought. I'm going to fight for myself! My life isn't meaningless! _

_She swung the sword back and forth, cutting the apple into multiple pieces. She lowered the weapon, and stared at Atomic Samurai. His expression was unreadable._

"_You're a bit of a loner, huh, kid?" he asked. "You've had a quiet life. But now, you've had a change of heart." _

_Miyuji looked away. _

"_Heh…" the man grinned. "What's your name, kid?" _

"_Miyuji, sir," Miyuji said._

"_Well, Miyuji," he said. "Welcome onboard. You're officially my fourth disciple." _

* * *

"_Protect the peace, the peace, the peace! But are you gonna fall?_"

Ayano was really slamming down on that guitar, Miyuji had to admit. She was bringing the Strawberry Thieves to a whole new level. The crowd was loving it! How the girl got so talented, Miyuji didn't know… but perhaps she had a similar experience to Miyuji herself. Facing death made her realise she wanted to face life instead.

_Maybe I don't have to fight for myself all the time,_ Miyuji thought. _I can fight for others, sometimes. _


	32. Extra chapter 6: A task for two heroes

**A/N: Just here to remind y'all I have a deviantART, iHateFridays, where I occasionally post art for this story (as well as the comic), and a tumblr, onepunchsimulatorcomic, which is pretty self explanatory. Happy reading!**

* * *

"I have a job that only you and one other can do, Mr. Saitama."

"That's unusual," Saitama said, giving the Association member a weird look. "The Association rarely relies on me. But sure, I'll do it. I'll beat up monsters for you." He frowned. "Hey, wait, who's this 'one other' you're talking about?"

The association member gestured to the front of the restaurant. A tan young man with polyester blonde hair, a gakuran with a red armband, and a blue neck-tie came in. A camera was around his neck.

"Mr. Saitama, this is the Class B rank 69 hero 'Fred'," the member introduced. "He's the leader of the hero group known as the 'Mystery Gang'. We believe his investigate skills will help you on your quest."

"Fred?" Saitama asked, staring at the young man. "That's kind of a weird hero name."

"Yeah, I know," Fred laughed. "It came from a TV show I used to watch when I was a kid. A lot of people say I look like one of the main characters from that show."

"Really?" Saitama asked. "That's pretty cool."

"Well, hey, your hero name is Caped Baldy, right?" Fred asked, making a face.

Saitama scowled. "Just call me Saitama."

"And you can call me Fureddo, if you want," Fred said, offering his hand to Saitama.

Saitama shook his hand. "Will do."

Fureddo turned to the Association member. "So, what's the quest you wanted us to go on?"

The Association worker pulled out a sheet of paper with an crudely-drawn image of a cat.

"Find this lost cat," he said.

* * *

"Aw man," Saitama sighed, looking around the streets. "This picture is no help. Cats are everywhere."

"You're mean!" a little girl shouted. "I drew the best I could! I'm gonna tell my Daddy! You're gonna get fired! Fired!"

"Even worse, we're babysitting.." Saitama muttered, turning to Fureddo.

Fureddo turned to the little girl, who was still fuming. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a frilly skirt.

He kneeled down, giving her a smile. "Don't worry, kid. We'll find your cat, okay?"

"Hmph!" the girl scoffed. "Without me, you'd never recognise Torako!"

"And that's why you're very important," Fureddo said, gently patting her shoulder. "Now, where was the last place you saw her?"

The girl scowled. "I don't remember... I think it was around here somewhere!"

"Do you know specifically?" Fureddo asked.

"I just said I don't remember, you idiot!" the girl yelled.

Fureddo stood up, looking around. He walked over to a cat which was sitting on a box. It jumped off as he approached.

"This box is obviously a hot-spot for cats," he concluded. "Which means it's likely Torako was here. Considering most feral cats hang around alleyways, she probably wandered off into the streets. And that means…" he pointed to an alleyway, "we need to go this way!"

"Torako isn't feral!" the girl shouted. "You're mean!"

"Quit repeating yourself, kid," Saitama told her. "He's putting a lot of effort into finding your cat, y'know. You should be thanking him."

Fureddo smiled at Saitama gratefully, before facing Torako.

"This way!" he declared, the two following him.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't think this is going that well."

Fureddo, and Torako's owner, who was riding on Saitama's shoulders, were walking down the alleyway. It was empty, for the most part.

"Is that your cat?" Fureddo asked, spotting a cat with a collar.

"No!" the girl shrieked.

"Seriously?" Saitama asked. "We're never gonna find that damn thing."

"Hey, we're heroes," Fureddo said. "Nothing we can't do, right?" He dug into his uniform pocket, pulling out a bag of chips. "Want some?"

"Sure," Saitama said, taking a handful. "Thanks, man."

"No worries," Fureddo replied.

"Are you two serious?" the girl complained. "Stop slacking off and find my cat!"

"Don't worry, kiddo," Fureddo told her, calmly. "We've got it under control. I'm pretty sure your cat went this way. She would've had to."

Saitama realised he actually didn't mind hanging out with Fureddo. He was one of the most laid-back heroes he'd met. He wasn't concerned about his rank, and he didn't come off as selfish or arrogant. He was like... a friend.

"So, you're the leader of a group, right?" Saitama said. "What's the deal with that?"

"Well, we're more of a mystery-solving faction than your average hero faction," Fureddo explained. "None of us have powers or anything, so… we instead solve crimes and investigate stuff. And, uh, lounge around and eat snacks. Sometimes." He grinned, sheepishly.

"Kinda sounds like fun, actually," Saitama commented.

"Yeah?" Fureddo shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not that proud of my group. We're about to graduate high-school, but I don't want us to be known as 'the B Class group that slacked off and occasionally solved mysteries'. I want to do something that'll really get our name out there, y'know? Honestly, I don't care about increasing our ranks or whatever, I just want to do something significant that makes people take us seriously. That we're heroes too."

Saitama looked like he'd tuned out. Torako's owner was silent too.

"Sorry, man," Fureddo scratched his head. "I was probably talking too much."

"Nah, it's cool," Saitama waved a hand. "You're tolerable, kid. Keep doing what you're doing. You've got the drive to become a great hero."

"You really think so…?" Fureddo asked, putting a hand over his heart.

Saitama nodded. "Sure do."

* * *

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes, Tiger?/ Yeah, lil' bro?"

"Whaddya think is going on in there?" Tank Top Tiger asked, pointing to the sealed-off area.

"It's most likely that we don't have to worry about it, dear," Tank Top Sister replied, smiling gently. "Let's just focus on the mission at hand."

"She's right, lil' bro," Tank Top Black Hole agreed. "It's a direct request from the Hero Association. We'll get part time wages."

"But we aren't part-timers!" Tank Top Tiger whined. He gasped. "Gah- it's him!"

Saitama and co. walked over to the heroes, casual as always.

"What're you doing here?!" Tank Top Tiger demanded. "This area's off-limits!"

"Boys, please, calm down," Tank Top Sister said, waving her hands.

"But big sis," the brothers whined. "That's the guy we talked about! The bald one!"

"Oh, really?" the girl asked, raising a brow. She smiled when she saw Fureddo. "Oh, hello, Fureddo dearie!"

"Heya, Uekiya," Fureddo said, waving at her.

"Oh, it's that Mystery Gang guy," Tank Top Blackhole said. "Ain't you from Goddess' school or something?"

Fureddo, ignoring that comment, took a step forward.

"We're on a mission from the Hero Association," he explained. "A higher up sent us. So, uh, mind letting us through?"

The Tank Top brothers looked hesitant.

"Let them go," Uekiya said, smiling sweetly. "They're on a mission, like us!"

So the trio continued their search to find Torako the cat. Fureddo, unfortunately, had lost a bit of his spunk, judging by his walking pattern.

"You okay, bud?" Saitama asked him.

"Yeah, it's just…" Fureddo sighed. "Look, don't get me wrong, I respect Goddess and everything, it's just… sometimes it's hard being at the same school as her, y'know? You get overshadowed by her all the time. It's always 'oh, you're from the school Goddess goes to', or, 'do you know Goddess?' or something like that. Rather than being an amazing hero by yourself, people will recognise you by your affiliation with Goddess. And like I said, I respect Goddess and all of that, but… I wish it wasn't about her all the time." He smiled to himself. "Y'know, maybe that's why Metal Bat doesn't go to Akademi. If he did, he'd probably be overshadowed by her too."

Saitama's face was blank.

"Who's Goddess?" he asked.

Fureddo laughed. "Heh, good one. You're a funny guy, Saitama."

Saitama was about to respond, but then frowned instead.

"Hey, kid," he said, pointing at a cat running by. "Doesn't your cat have a-"

And then a wall smashed open. Genos crashed through, landing on his feet.

"Master Saitama!" Genos shouted. "Did you receive the same request?"

"Hold on, Demon Cyborg?" Fureddo asked. "What are you doing here?"

Genos glanced at him. "Fred, Class B rank 69. I could ask you the same question."

"Does your cat have a blue collar?" Saitama asked Torako's owner.

"Uh-huh," the little girl nodded.

"Thought so," Saitama said. "Don't know what you're fighting, Genos, but good luck. C'mon, Fureddo."

Fureddo gave Genos an odd look as he and Saitama continued their walk.

"I've got a bad feeling," Fureddo told Saitama, fiddling with his camera.

The ground shook beneath their feet. Torako's owner gasped, and suddenly jumped off Saitama's shoulders. In the distance, a cat with a blue collar was running off.

"Torako, come here!" the girl cried. "Why are you running?"

"Whoa, kid," Fureddo said, chasing after her. "Don't run off!"

Torako had a mouse in her mouth, and was carrying it towards some bushes. In the bushes, two kittens were meowing.

_No way_, Fureddo thought. _Torako had kittens! _

Suddenly, a huge monster that resembled a cat appeared out of nowhere. It appeared above Torako, stopping her in her tracks.

"Kid, stay back!" Fureddo shouted.

Luckily for the girl, Stinger appeared and saved her just in the nick of time. As for the cat, she hissed, backing away from the monster. Saitama came to her aid, picking her up and punching the monster. It exploded into guts.

Fureddo blinked. _Did he just… kill that monster with one punch… _He shook his head. _No way, I'm seeing things… _

* * *

"Torako!" the little girl exclaimed, hugging her cat. "You gave birth?! I didn't know!"

"Well, that happened," Fureddo coughed. "Take her kittens home with you, kid."

"I'm not cut out for this stuff," Saitama admitted. "You're a detective, Fureddo. This is more your speed."

Fureddo offered his hand to Saitama. "Well, hey. Pleasure working with you all the same."

Saitama shook his hand. "Same to you, kid."

Genos frowned. _Master isn't cut out for finding cats… but he certainly will become a professional hero, eventually. I suppose… the same could be said about Fred._

* * *

**A/N: Little fun fact for y'all, Metal Bat _was_ originally going to be attending Akademi but I changed it around because... well, you'll see why. ;) Thanks for reading, and I hope you had a good Valentine's Day, whether or not you fell in love lol **


	33. Extra chapter 7: A visit to the mall

**A/N: Note: this chapter actually takes place before the series began. It probably happened a week before the school year began, so, most likely, around a month before the series began. That means it takes place before Saitama joined the HA or met Genos and Ayano.**

**Also, I want to make some of the s2 OVAs into extra chapters, but half of them haven't come out yet. Or at least, they aren't anywhere I can find them. There is the one with Garou vs Suiryu (games and rivals), maybe you guys would like to see Ayano vs Suiryu or something? XD In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Big bro, do we have to?"

Taro nodded, sighing at his sister's slumped shoulders.

"Yeah, we do," he said, as the siblings went onto the escalator. "You need all of this for school next year. Mom and Dad said so."

"Why can't I just go to Akademi like you?" Hanako asked, eyes pleading.

Taro tried to figure out the nicest way to tell the truth to his sister. Truthfully, her grades had not been good enough to get her into the prestigious academy. But how was Taro going to tell her that? It would break her heart.

"Well, that's because you're special, and you need to go to a special school," Taro explained, gently. "Now, let's go and see all the cool pencil cases, huh?"

Hanako nodded, face lighting up at the thought of a cute pencil case. As the escalator reached the floor, the siblings got off, headed to the stationary store. Thankfully, the mall was not too crowded, which was good for Hanako, who did not enjoy crowds.

"Hey, big bro, look!" Hanako pointed at a man. "That weirdo is bald!"

Taro looked in the direction she was pointing, and indeed, saw a strangely dressed bald man holding some cheap groceries, standing outside a store with a massive sale. He looked like a knock-off hero.

"Hanako," Taro scolded, "it's very rude to point out someone's physical appearance like that! He could've had cancer or something!"

"Huh?" the guy turned and stared at them. "Are you talking about me?"

Taro waved his hands. "Um-"

"Yeah!" Hanako chirped. "You look like a bald weirdo!"

"Hanako!" Taro grumbled.

The man glowered. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm bald! No need to point it out!"

"We're really sorry, sir," Taro said, bowing. He grabbed his sister's head. "Hanako! Apologise!"

"Sorry, Mr. Bald man," Hanako said.

Tarp decided to drag himself and his sister away after that. As much as he loved her, she could be incredibly embarrassing at times.

"He was funny," Hanako giggled. "He looked like a weirdo."

"Hanako, honestly," Taro sighed.

The two made it to the stationary store. Inside, there were multiple stationery items on display. Hanako, of course, chose a cute pink pencil case, and some sparkly pink pencils. They purchased the objects and left the store.

"Now for the folders," Taro said. "They've got some really good ones at the store down this way…"

He trailed off, eyes widening.

"Big bro?" Hanako tugged his sleeve. "What's wrong?"

"Is that… Blizzard of Hell?" he asked.

Indeed, up ahead was a woman in a green dress. The woman had short, dark green hair in a bob, and wore a fur coat. Beside her was a girl who looked around 14. They were looking at some expensive clothes.

"Who's she?" Hanako asked.

"Class B rank 1," Taro told her. "She's an esper, and leader of the Blizzard Group."

The woman turned around, noticing their stare. The younger girl beside her stared as well.

_Why do they always look at me when I don't want them to? _Taro thought, cursing himself. He was about to walk off again, but the woman was making her way towards them.

_Great_, Taro thought, sighing internally.

"Ah, some fans of mine," Blizzard of Hell said, smiling sweetly. "Are you two looking for an autograph?"

"I have no idea who you are!" Hanako said, cheerfully.

There was an awkward silence.

"Time to go!" Taro said, grabbing Hanako's hand and leading her off. He breathed out in relief once they were far away.

"Big bro, she had really big boobs," Hanako said.

"Hanako," Taro scolded, trying to focus back on the store they needed to go to.

"Big bro, do I have big boobs?" Hanako asked.

Taro spluttered. "Hanako, that's not a question you should ask your brother!"

"But do I?" Hanako asked.

"Oh, look, it's the store!" Taro said, pointing ahead. Hanako was immediately distracted by all the vibrant colours and went racing inside. Taro breathed out in relief, again.

_Please don't let anyone else show up_, he thought. _There's only so much of this I can take! _

After Hanako got all of her folders - tons of them - the siblings decided to head to the food court for lunch. Taro was struggling with the weight of all the folders.

"Are you okay, bro?" Hanako asked, staring at all the folders her brother was carrying.

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine!"

As he said that, he proceeded to drop all of the folders.

"Big bro!" Hanako shrieked.

"Fantastic," Taro grumbled. He kneeled down to pick them up.

"Let me help you with that," said another voice. A man wearing armoured plates and a bicycle helmet kneeled beside Taro, helping him pick up the folders.

"Thank you so much," Taro said, bowing at the man.

The man smiled at him, handing him the folders. "No problem! All in a day's work!"

Taro blinked. He realised... the man was familiar.

"Are you... Mumen Rider?" Taro asked, brow raised. "The Class C hero?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I am indeed! Just doing a patrol around this mall."

"Oh, great!" Taro grinned. Then his grin faltered. "Y'know, I've always appreciated your dedication to heroism… you're really brave, Mumen Rider. So much braver than I'll ever be."

The hero smiled, gently grabbing Taro's shoulder. "Don't knock yourself down, kid! You can be a great hero. Anyone can!"

Mumen Rider then walked off, leaving the siblings alone once again.

Taro stood there, eyes glazed over. "Wow…"

"Big bro!" Hanako tugged on his arm. "Food!"

"Oh, right!" Taro said, jumping. "Let's go!"

* * *

"You stay here, and I'll be back with the food, okay?" Taro told his sister, who was sitting on the marble plating around a water fountain. It had a large statue of Traveller. Taro sighed, gazing at the statue. That woman was really something.

Hanako nodded. "Got it!"

Taro breathed out in relief, waiting in the que. He was relieved to get a break from his sister, though he would never admit it.

Once Taro had got the food, he walked back over to the waterfall. To his intrigue, though, his sister was talking to someone. This someone appeared to be a young girl with short, black hair in a Show-era hairstyle, and a frilly cardigan and skirt. She had rather intense-looking eyes for a child. Taro had seen eyes like that somewhere before, but he couldn't recall where.

"... and so, that's why we can't have a cat," Hanako told the girl. "Because my big bro got a big rash all over his body and had to go to hospital!"

_And of course she's talking about __that_, Taro grumbled, taking a sip out of his smoothie. _Fantastic._

"There he is now!" Hanako said, turning to stare at her brother. "Hi, big bro! This is Zenko! We met just now!"

"Hi, Taro-san!" Zenko waved at him.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you, Zenko," Taro said, smiling at the young girl. He took another sip of his smoothie, using his other hand to her Hanako her kakigori.

"Zenko is Metal Bat's little sister!" Hanako exclaimed.

Taro choked on his smoothie. "Excuse me?!"

"She really is!" Hanako said, grinning. "Show him the pics, Zenko!"

Zenko held out her phone. Taro made his way over to her, leaning over the girl's shoulder to see the phone.

_Surely she's just bluffing_, Taro thought. _There's no way she could actually be- _

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" a furious voice yelled. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Taro jumped, and was no less than surprised to see Metal Bat himself storming over to them, bat in hand.

"Holy crap," Taro breathed. "You weren't lying after all…"

"Big bro, don't!" Zenko yelled, standing up before Metal Bat could pummel Taro. "They're my friends!"

Hanako hid behind her brother as Metal Bat glared at them, suspiciously. To Taro's surprise, he found himself looking down at Metal Bat... literally. He was not one to judge people's appearances as noted before, but he couldn't help but feel very tall.

_He's still a delinquent though_, Taro thought, with a slight bitterness.

"Yer friends?" Metal Bat asked.

Zenko nodded. "Yeah! Even though we just met, we're already friends!"

"Yeah!" Hanako agreed.

"No!" Taro shouted. "Uhh, I mean, time to go!" he said, grabbing Hanako's arm. He used his other arm to pick up the folders, and began to march away.

"Wait, bro!" Hanako said, but Taro was dead-set on leaving.

"Byyyeeeee!" Zenko shouted, waving.

"BYE BYE!" Hanako replied, waving as well. Taro hid his face as the entire mall stared at him.

"Ugh…" Taro cringed, once they were far away. "Thank God that's over."

Hanako frowned at him. "Why? What's wrong, Taro?" She whimpered. "Are you upset that I'm making friends?"

"No, not that," Taro sighed. "It's just… look, Metal Bat isn't really my favourite hero. He's… a delinquent." He scowled, saying the word with disgust. "You know what they're like. They're dangerous troublemakers who cause problems and they shouldn't be allowed to go to school. Nothing good comes from them."

"But he's a hero," Hanako said.

"That's true," Taro agreed. "I can respect him as a hero. But I can't respect him as a person."

There was a silence as the siblings continued walking through the mall.

"Big bro, what do you think will happen this year?" Hanako asked. "Anything big?"

Taro looked back, seeing the silhouette of Traveller's statue in the distance.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But for some reason, I get the feeling something… life-changing is going to happen."

"'Life-changing'?" Hanako asked.

Taro shrugged. "Who knows? I guess we'll have to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of ironic that Taro says that when one of the rivals is a delinquent, huh? He's pretty much the epitome of a good student, so it's certainly interesting. Also, I wanted to have Hanako and Zenko meet. Just because. XD And yes, Taro is allergic to cats. RIP **


	34. Extra chapter 8: Kuu the magical girl

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is more on the humorous side. We need some comedy here right? It takes place before Midori died, that's all I'm saying. That aside, I'm here to let you know that I'm adapting the Games and Rivals OVA into a chapter, and I also want to adapt another upcoming OVA which is supposed to be a continuation to the Zombieman murder OVA. I'll allow myself to do 7 extra chapters this time since I had to delete one of season 1's extra chapters. Tho that OVA probably won't come out until later. XD Anyway, enough talking, and happy reading! **

**(*coughs in magical girl references*) **

* * *

Kuu was having an ordinary day. She was walking to school, minding her own business. And then she tripped, falling into a random trap door.

She slid down a long and curly slide. She didn't know where she was going, but some for reason, she found it hard to panic. No, she found it hard to _express_ panic. While she felt it on the inside, she could not feel it on the outside.

The slide finally stopped. She got up, dusting off her school skirt.

_I'm going to be late for school_, she thought. _Oh well, whatever. _

She looked around. For some reason, the space she was in was pitch black. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her. A small jolt of fear made her tense up.

_It's just dark_, she told herself. _It's just-_

"HALT RIGHT THERE!"

Kuu looked up, spotting a white, floating stage that appeared out of nowhere. On top of it was a cat-like creature with long, fluffy rabbit-like ears, and a comically oversized top hat, like it was masquerading a ringleader.

"So you're the one they spoke of, the hero we've been waiting for," the cat exclaimed. "They call you… KUU DERE!" It frowned. "Wow, that's a garbage name. Who named you, a game developer?"

Kuu didn't respond.

"ANYWAY THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" the cat said, waving its paws. "What is… is this!" It pointed at Kuu, similar to a spiky haired lawyer. "You see, Kuu Dere… for thousands of years, destiny has foretold of a great hero coming to save us all. A hero who was powers stolen from another anime - I mean powers of great prosperity, and powers that you will make you almost god-like! But no one will know who you are. You'll pretend to be an ordinary girl, but secretly, you'll be super OP. So…"

"KUUDERE-CHAN!" it shouted. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BECOME… A MAGICAL GIRL?!"

Dramatic music played in the background, and a spotlight fell on Kuu's form.

"No." Kuu said.

"Excuse me?" the cat asked, scowling. "Did you… just say… NO?"

"Yes." Kuu said.

"WHAAA- WHY?!" the cat demanded. "DON'T YOU WANT TO BECOME SUPER POWERFUL AND SAVE THE WORLD?!"

"No." Kuu answered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the cat screamed. "AND AFTER I PUT SO MUCH EFFORT INTO KIDNAPPING YOU!"

"I'm going now." Kuu said, turning around.

"WAIT, KUU!" the cat shouted. "AT LEAST THINK ABOUT IT FOR A BIT MORE!"

Kuu paused for a second.

"No," she said, before walking away.

_Dammit, think,_ the cat pleaded. _She can't escape but she might call the cops! And then they'll call those damn S Class bastards! _It gasped. _Hey, wait, she likes books, right? Ah ha!_

"Well…" the cat coughed. "It's a shame, y'know. Being a magical girl also gets you access to your own private library with free wifi, but I guess you don't want that."

Kuu turned around. "Private library?"

The cat nodded. "Mmhmm. Your own personal underground library, full of books… and free wifi. It's a shame you're missing out on it…"

Kuu paused for a moment.

"Okay," She said. "I'll become a magical girl."

The cat grinned. "Excellent!" It jumped onto her shoulder, handing her a silver armband.

"Put this on," it told her.

Kuu agreed, slipping on the armband.

"Now, shout Moon Prism Power… I mean, Sun Heptagon Strength, Cosmetics!"

"Sun Heptagon Strength, Cosmetics." Kuu said, in an unenthusiastic tone. Her armband glowed, surrounding her in a blue light. She stood there, completely motionless as her outfit changed into that of a magical girl: a short, light blue skirt, two blue bows in her hair, a blue chest plate, and a long, white cape. In her hand was a magical wand.

"What do you think?" the cat asked.

"It's okay." Kuu answered.

"You need to have more enthusiasm than that!" the cat grumbled. "How about I tell you my name?"

"That won't help." Kuu said.

"Too bad idiot!" the cat cackled. "My name is Kube!"

"Rhymes with lube." Kuu said. "And my name."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kube screeched.

"Can I go to my private library now?" Kuu asked.

"NO, MORON!" Kube screamed. "BECAUSE… A CALL HAS COME IN!"

It pointed to a screen that appeared out of nowhere. It showed the courtyard of Akademi, under attack from a monster.

"A hero can handle that," Kuu said. "There's at least ten of them at Akademi, half of them being A Class."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Kube roared. "YOU'RE A MAGICAL GIRL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"There's no real point for magical girls if heroes exist," Kuu told it. "I only signed up for the library."

Kube murmured a curse. "SCREW THIS!" It snapped its paws, teleporting itself and Kuu to the school courtyard. Kuu landed in front of the monster, a blank slate on her face.

"NOW, SHOUT LUNA CROWN MOVEMENT!" Kube yelled.

"Luna crown movement." Kuu said, in a monotone. Her wand glowed. She pointed it at the monster, blasting it with exploding blue stars.

"MORE ENTHUSIASM, DAMMIT!" Kube yelled.

Kuu feebly waved her wand.

"OH FOR IHF'S SAKE!" Kube cursed. It jumped on her arm, scratching it.

"Ouch." Kuu said, her expression unchanging.

_That didn't work? _Kube asked. _Goddamn this girl is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal!_

"We can go to your private library after this!" Kube told her.

That seemed to do the trick. Kuu held herself with more energy, waving the wand with more force. The stars sent the monster flying into space, exploding it with a BOOM!

The students stared at Kuu, giving her a weird look.

"What's with them?" Kube asked. "A magical girl saved their lives!"

"Kuu, why are you wearing that weird outfit?" a girl asked.

Kube went pale. "W-WHAT?! HOW DID SHE KNOW IT WAS YOU?!"

"I look pretty much the same as I do normally, aside from my outfit," Kuu deadpanned. "How could anyone not recognise me?"

"And why is there a screaming cat on your shoulder?" a boy asked.

"'SCREAMING CAT'?!" Kube screamed. "I AM NOT A SCREAMING-"

"I'm not sure," Kuu answered. "It follows me around like a reminder to update my software."

The students laughed.

_WHY THE HELL ARE THEY LAUGHING?! _Kube thought. _THIS ISN'T FUNNY! _

"How do I change back to normal?" Kuu asked Kube.

Kube scowled. "You can't transform in public!"

"They already know who I am." Kuu pointed out.

"Fine!" Kube raised their claws in exasperation. "Then just think about being normal!"

Kuu did. She returned to her normal self, school uniform and all.

"Are you going to become a hero, Kuu?" a girl asked her.

"SHE'S A MAGICAL GIRL, NOT A HERO!" Kube insisted.

"Seems pretty heroic to me," the girl replied.

Kuu shrugged. She looked at Kube. "Can we go to the library now?"

"Fine." Kube groaned.

"Whoa, Kuu Dere!" a voice cheered. It belonged to Midori, who had a big grin on her face. "Wasn't that magical girl amazing?"

"I guess." Kuu said.

"I wonder who she could possibly be?" Midori asked. Kuu decided to leave before she got an aneurysm.

* * *

Kube couldn't even get Kuu to look up from her books. She was inside her private library, but didn't take note of the beautiful architecture. She was totally absorbed with her books.

_This was a mistake, _Kube thought. _She's the worst magical girl ever! All she cares about are her dumb books!_

It grimaced. _I'll put her through a real test… I'll make her see the world needs magical girls!_

It vanished into thin air. Kuu, naturally, didn't even notice, and continued to read.

And then the alarm went off. She glanced up. There was a monster coming. But where from?

She felt the ground rumble. The monster was coming to _her_.

_My books_, she thought, standing up.

The wall was shattered. Kuu dived into the ground, rescuing her previous books. A monster stood above her, cackling evilly.

"Stay away from my books." She told it, apathetically.

The monster roared, lunging towards her. Still holding the backs, she moved out of the way.

_I forgot what I need to say to transform into a magical girl,_ she thought. _Oh well._

"Transform, you moron!" Kube shouted.

"I forgot what I need to say to transform." Kuu replied, still nonchalant.

"Are you kidding?!" Kube demanded. "Ugh! Shout Sun Heptagon Strength, Cosmetics!"

Kuu breathed in. "Sun Hepta-" And then a bookshelf fell on her.

"Thank God," Kube breathed. "She's dead!"

"You wanted me to die that badly?"

Kube paled, facing Kuu, who had gotten out from underneath the bookshelf - and was alive!

"What?!" Kube exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Angel Rush!"

A muscular man had appeared, completely naked for whatever reason. A pair of angel wings was on his back. Puri-Puri Prisoner, the Class S hero.

Kube eyes went wide. _Who in the name of-_

The Class S hero zoomed towards the monster, defeating it in a few punches. Kuu watched the entire thing with a blank slate on her face.

Kube gasped, flying over to Puri-Puri Prisoner.

"You there, sir!" it shouted. "How would you like to become a magical girl?!"


	35. Extra chapter 9: Game and Rivals

Gema Taku rubbed his hands together maliciously. He looked around, his minions - no, _club members _\- following behind him. He made his way up to a gaming console.

"Uh, President…" Pippi Osu, a member of the club asked, grabbing his attention. "Shouldn't we go to the seminar first…?"

"I don't have time for that seminar crap!" Gema snapped. "I'm here to win!" He began to cackle like a madman.

* * *

If there was one thing Ayano couldn't care less about… she wouldn't be able to say as there were many, many things she expressed no feelings towards. One of them was video games. Sure, she played them, but it was for her image's sake. In reality, she thought nothing of video games.

Despite that, she was currently standing in the middle of a tournament for a fighting game known as 'Wild Animals'. Why? There was only one reason why.

"Master Saitama!" Genos yelled, running towards Saitama and Ayano.

"Huh?" Saitama asked. He saw Genos. "Oh, Genos, you came."

"I heard there was a large-scale battle taking place today," Genos said.

"Yeah," Saitama agreed. "They said it was going to be worldwide."

"Worldwide?" Genos asked. "If that is the case, why is everyone so calm?!"

"Genos, you're not getting this," Saitama said.

They were interrupted by some loud noises.

"C'mon," Saitama said, walking away. "It's starting."

"Master!" Genos shouted, chasing him.

Ayano kept a nonchalant attitude as she and her accomplices made it to the seminar. There, an announcer explained the rules: everyone had gathered to play an online fighting game known as 'Wild Animals'. There were venues all over the world, and anyone could join in. And of course, the winner would receive 5 million yen. That was what got Saitama to join.

"Here we go, Genos, Ayano," he said, his expression serious. "The battle begins."

"Yes, Sensei!" the disciples chorused, heading into battle.

* * *

Saitama had a battle plan. He grinned at his disciples, a devious smirk on his face.

"Listen," he said, pointing to a worker dressed in a bunny suit.

"You see, you can enter this tournament using a handheld device or through VR that tracks your movements," the worker explained. "It's up to you!"

_That means Saitama can enter and defeat his opponents with one punch_, Ayano thought. _It also means I can find other strong people here… _

Saitama got up on the stage.

"Round one begins now!" the announcer yelled.

"I feel bad for the spectators," Saitama said, putting on his VR gear. "But I'm ending this with one punch!"

"K.O!"

Saitama slumped in defeat. He had been taken out in one hit! Him of all people!

"That's It for player Saita M and his mean-looking gorilla!" the announcer said.

"Perhaps the game cannot reflect the power Saitama's punch..." Genos mused. He glared at the screen on the stage, which displayed Saitama's loss for all to witness. "Absolutely no class. I will go ask the staff to find your opponent."

"Genos, don't." Saitama said. "That's the worst thing you could do."

"But Master!" Genos exclaimed.

"Use that anger against monsters," Saitama told him.

Genos wrote down that quote, his eyes wide with wonder. "I will take out my rage on monsters."

"Dude, don't twist my words," Saitama deadpanned.

Ayano stared at her hands. _Either the opponent Saitama faced is incredibly talented with a joystick, or… no way. There could be someone out there stronger than Saitama! _

"Master," Ayano approached Saitama. "At least allow me to enter the tournament to make up for some of your lost pride."

Saitama shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Do what you want."

"I will try to win the yen," Ayano said.

"Do your best," Saitama told her.

* * *

Suiryu smirked. He took off his VR, having won another match.

"Where's the challenge?" he asked, putting his arms around his squealing fangirls. "It's too easy to win."

He had gotten so good he had made it into the semifinals. He grinned, walking up onto the stage. The screen behind him glowed.

_This is going to be a piece of cake. _

"It's time for the semi-finals!" the announcer shouted. "Dragon vs Kitty!"

Suiryu grinned, putting on his VR. He came face to face with an anthropomorphic cat avatar, whose eyes were rather doll-like.

"I bet there's a cute girl behind that avatar," he teased. "Let's see what she's got."

* * *

"Wow, Ayano made it into the semi-finals," Saitama said, watching Ayano on the stage. "She might actually win."

Ayano slipped on her VR gear. Most of her opponents had been rather easy to deal with. She was only two spots away from winning the tournament.

She faced down the player known as Dragon. She tensed her muscles, ready to start the fight.

_And even if I can't win this fight through physical means… _she thought. _Info-chan will be there to hack me to victory. _

"Do you think Ayano will win, Master?" Genos asked, above the excited chatter. "Dragon has proven himself to be incredibly powerful."

Saitama shrugged. "Maybe. That Dragon guy has the advantage… but Ayano's good at surprising people with her moves. She might manage to pull through."

"Fight!" the annoncer shouted.

Suiryu grinned, sending a barrage of kicks towards Ayano. She hopped back, taking note of his speed.

"Dragon goes right in for the kill!" the announcer shouted. "Will Kitty be able to defend herself?"

"You were right," Genos agreed. "Dragon does have the advantage."

"No, Ayano's just measuring him up," Saitama said. "She'll plan something."

Ayano stepped back. _It appears this person is much stronger than the others… I will have to change my tactic. _

She felt strings wrap around her hands. She sliced through the air, sending a barrage of punches towards Dragon. He defended himself, staring up at her.

"She's sending multiple blows in his direction!" the announcer shouted. "Wow, she's fast!"

Suiryu grinned. _Heh, this chick is pretty tough. I might just have some fun here. _

He leaped into the air, raising his leg. "Dark Body Flying Dragon Kick!"

Ayano saw a tornado of purple energy racing towards her. She defended her face, glancing up.

"Whoa, there he goes!" the announcer yelled. "His kicks have incredible speed!"

_He is very strong_, Ayano thought. _Can I handle him like this?_

She raised her own legs, jumping backwards.

_I will fight fire with fire,_ she thought.

She used kicks of her own to knock Dragon back. The audience gasped.

"They're slugging it out!" the announcer yelled.

Suiryu grinned, straightening his form.

"Dark Body Phoenix Rising Fist!" he yelled, charging towards Ayano.

She defended herself from the fists, but they were starting to get faster. She breathed in, a foot slamming into her abdomen. She stumbled backwards, almost falling over.

_Info-chan…_ she thought. _You know the signal._

She got back up, and charged towards Suiryu. The two began exchanging blows, Suiryu holding the upper hand.

"Dragon is coming out on top!" the announcer exclaimed. "Can Kitty survive?"

Even Saitama was mildly intrigued now, leaning forward to watch the match.

_She looks tired_, he thought, watching Ayano move around. _But she won't go down without a trick up her sleeve. _

And then Suiryu's avatar glitched. He froze mid-kick.

"What the Hell…?" Suiryu asked. "What's going on here?"

"Dragon has frozen mid-kick!" the announcer proclaimed.

"What's going on?" Suiryu asked the staff. "Why has it glitched?"

"We don't know!" they admitted. "There's some kind of bug in the program! I think it's a system overload!"

Ayano kept a small smirk on her face as she ruthlessly destroyed Suiryu. His avatar was unable to help him win the fight.

"What! Hey!" Suiryu shouted.

"K.O!" the screen declared.

Suiryu scowled. He could feel Kitty's smirk through the screen, and he loathed it.

His fangirls stared up at him, somewhat disappointed. "We were going to fight over who gets to kiss you first!"

"Where is this Kitty?" Suiryu asked a staff member. "I want to talk to her."

"I don't know," the staff member admitted, laughing nervously. "We don't want any trouble."

"Dang, not bad," Saitama said, nodding at Ayano. "I suppose she got lucky there, but you never know."

Ayano adjusted her VR gear, smirking to herself. The crowd was chattering excitedly.

"Now it's time for Kitty vs 'Otaku'!" the announcer yelled, pointing to an anthropomorphic dog character on the screen. "Whoever wins this goes into the grand final!"

Ayano leaned forward. _Just this round, and then it's time for the finals._

"Ready?" the announcer shouted. "Fight!"

The player known as 'Otaku' dashed towards Ayano. Before she could blink, they annihilated her with a few kicks. Ayano was at a loss for words.

"Down in seconds…" the announcer said, bewildered. The audience had gone dead silent.

"I wasn't expecting that," Saitama muttered to Genos.

"The winner is the player called Otaku!" the announcer proclaimed.

Ayano removed her VR gear, her expression void of any emotion. She stepped down from the stage, avoiding eye contact with the audience.

"Well, you got in third place," Saitama said, shrugging at her. "That's pretty good, I guess."

_Who is that Otaku character?_ Ayano thought. _Those moves were far too fluid for someone with a handheld device… I must track down this person._

* * *

"All right!" the announcer shouted over the cheering crowd. "We've reached the finals! Let's all find out who's truly the strongest!"

Gema grinned. He had made it into the grand final. And now, it was him vs a koala avatar. He had seen some of her moves, and he had to admit she had skills. He wouldn't underestimate her. He was going all out.

He gripped his handheld device, staring at the screen. The crowd started up again.

_The koala player that defeated Master Saitama vs 'Otaku' that defeated Ayano_, Genos thought, scowling. _I am intrigued to see who will win this battle. _

"Ready?" the announcer yelled. "Begin!"

The characters moved so fast that it was hard for anyone to keep up. Both of them had fluid movements that were difficult for the eye to track.

"Whoa, they're both so fast!" the announcer exclaimed. "They're at equal footing!"

_I knew she was strong, but I'm not going to lose, _Gema thought, gritting his teeth. _I'm the master of video games! I am… THE OTAKUUUUUUUUUU!_

"IT'S A DRAW!"

Gema fell to his knees. The fight had been going on for so long that the annoncer decided it needed to end as a draw or it would never end.

The audience booed. Gema was tempted to join in. He wanted to claim the prize all for himself! But the announcer was adamant with his decision. He invited both winners to the stage. The koala player was revealed to be a tall man with tanned skin and blonde hair hidden beneath a hat.

"We'll have to half the prize," the announcer said. "But a big congratulations to both our winners! They both used handheld!"

Everyone clapped, though glancing at each other. Ayano stared at Gema.

_Gema Taku, of course_, she thought. _I should've recognised he'd be here… _

The winners shook hands, though Gema was giving King the stink-eye.

"Let's battle it out in our homes one day, idiot," he said. "And then I'll show you who's boss!"


	36. Extra chapter 10: Genos and Memory Loss

**A/N: So this week I was going to go without a chapter so I could work on season 3... and then this OVA was released. XD Of course I had to do it, it was in my original plan. Hope you enjoy, and stick around next week for the beginning of season 3... (sidenote: I'm planning to do the Zombieman murder chapter next time.) **

* * *

Of all the things to cause a huge problem, a bag of chips was not high on Ayano's list.

It all started with Saitama when he struggled to open a bag of chips. On the front of the bag were images of various S Class heroes.

Ayano stared at him. "Are you okay, Master?"

"I'm trying to open this without using too much strength, or it'll burst," Saitama told her.

"Could you be checking to see if they made a trading card of you?" Genos asked, looking up from washing the dishes. He walked over, kneeling down to stare at the chips. "Shall I call the store and order the whole supply?"

"That's not the point, Genos," Saitama said, making a face. "You're so… how should I say it… slow on the uptake? Naive?"

The bag suddenly exploded open, sending chips flying in all different directions. Saitama reached out, grabbing the chips at super speed. However, one of the chips went flying towards Genos' head.

**CRACK! **

Saitama's hand knocked Genos' head, sending him flying backwards. He crashed into the ground, lying down.

"Huh?" Saitama asked, staring at his male disciple. "What's wrong, Genos?"

"I think you accidentally knocked him out," Ayano told her master.

"I did?" Saitama asked.

Genos suddenly sat up, seemingly back to normal.

"You okay?" Saitama asked him.

"Who the Hell are you?" Genos asked.

"Huh?" Saitama asked, going pale. "Who am I?"

"Yes, who are you?" Genos repeated.

Saitama gave Ayano a glance.

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Saitama drawled. "You don't recognise me, or know who you are?"

"Yeah," Genos said, an out of place grin on his face. "But I got that my name's Genos, and that I'm a cyborg!"

"Why do you sound like a kid?" Saitama asked.

"I'm a cyborg, right?" Genos asked, brightly.

"It's rather unusual to see him so… cheerful," Ayano muttered to Saitama. "Maybe his memory will return if we give him some time."

"Who are you?" Genos asked, facing Ayano. "Are you the bald man's girlfriend?"

"Oh come on, first Sonic, now you?" Saitama groaned. "She's a kid!"

"Hey, is it okay if I read this?" Genos asked, holding up some manga.

"Uh… sure, go ahead." Saitama shrugged.

Genos opened the manga, flicking through it.

_Hmm, perhaps this could work to my advantage_, Ayano thought, observing him closely. _If he doesn't know who I am… then he'll be easy to fool._

"So, why am I here again?" Genos asked.

"Well, you came and insisted that I make you my disciple," Saitama told him.

"You shittin' me?!" Genos yelled, slamming the manga on the ground. From what Ayano could tell, it was a manga about bad boys. "I'm your freaking disciple?! No way would I ever become the disciple of a guy whose face I could draw in twenty seconds!"

Saitama paled. "What the…"

"Genos," Ayano suddenly spoke up, her voice calm. "Let's go for a walk."

"Eh?" Genos asked, glaring at her. "Why should I go for a walk with some girl who's got dead fish lookin' eyes?!"

"I think taking him outside will make him remember," Ayano muttered to Saitama.

Saitama nodded, feeling extremely awkward. "Yeah. You two should go on a walk."

Genos' attitude suddenly changed. "Okay! Going on a walk sounds like fun, Ayano-senpai! Uwaaaa!"

He followed Ayano outside, humming a cheerful melody to himself.

Saitama frowned. "Man, that is so weird…"

* * *

Ayano and Genos walked through the streets. Ayano made sure to lead him away from where large crowds of people were located. Soon, they were in the abandoned backstreets. Genos held onto her hand, acting like a scared child. He used his other hand to read more manga. Ayano smiled at him sweetly, blinking her eyelashes. This caused Genos to suddenly change his attitude once again.

"Hey, you're pretty cute," he said, slamming her into a wall. "Wanna go out for a bite?"

Ayano stared at him, expression blank.

Genos blushed, turning away from her. "W-what's with that look?! I-It's not like I like you or anything!"

Ayano put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Genos…"

Genos put his head in his hands, whimpering. "What's wrong with me? I can't figure myself out, Yan-chan…"

Ayano opened her arms. "Perhaps a hug will make you feel better."

"Okay…" Genos said, glumly. He wrapped his arms around Ayano's form.

"You know, it's weird," he said, her head leaning on his shoulder. "I feel like I have a rivalry with you, but I don't know why…"

Ayano didn't reply, raising a knife towards his power core.

Genos suddenly pushed her away. "Elevated energy levels detected!" He paused. "... wait, what does that mean?" He suddenly jumped into the sky, leaping from building to building. "My legs are moving on their own!"

Ayano followed him on the ground.

"Ayano, what's going on?!" Genos cried out, looking around for her. "Ayano? Where are you?!"

He grimaced, suddenly getting flashbacks._ I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something important… but I don't remember what…_

He forced himself to land. He spotted Ayano running over to him.

"Oh, Yan-chan, thank God!" he said, enveloping her in another hug. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Heh heh heh," a voice chuckled. "I didn't realise Demon Cyborg was such a softie."

Ayano managed to escape Genos' suffocating grip, turning to face Garou of all people.

"Garou," she said, briefly. "What brings you here?"

"Who the Hell is this bastard?" Genos growled at Garou, his delinquent persona returning. "What's with that shitty hairdo?"

Garou glared at him. "What'd you say, asshole?!"

Genos blushed. "Uwaaaaa! I'm so sworry senpai! Pwease don't hurt me!"

"What the Hell?" Garou asked, facing Ayano.

"It's a long story," she admitted.

Genos banged his head against his fist. "Why can't I remember?! I feel like that guy is supposed to be someone bad, right, Ayano? Or is he just a weirdo?"

"Does he have amnesia or something?" Garou asked Ayano.

She nodded. "This can work in our favour, though."

Garou waved it off, tch-ing. "Forget it. I don't wanna fight a guy who doesn't even remember he's a hero. Call me back when he's back to normal."

He stormed off, leaving Ayano and Genos by themselves.

"He was scary, Yan-chan," Genos said, grabbing Ayano's shoulders. "Were you friends with him?"

Ayano turned to face him, preparing her knife. Finally, she would get to-

"A MONSTER!"

Genos and Ayano faced a giant, tiger-like monster with wings. It had white fur, yellow eyes and large fangs.

"I am Lord of the Mountains," it called out. "I was created by the spite creatures felt being driven out by you humans." It stood on its hind legs. "I speak to you humans! To take my vengeance, I shall uproot you from your homes!"

"What is that thing?" Genos asked, staring at the monster. The civilians screamed, before noticing the heroes.

"There are heroes here!" the civilians exclaimed. "That's Demon Cyborg and Yan-chan!

"Heroes, huh?" the monster asked.

"Thank God there are heroes here!" the civilians cried. "We're saved!"

"Oh ho!" the Lord of the Mountains chuckled, facing the heroes. "You seek to challenge me?"

Genos hid behind Ayano, allowing her to face the monster alone.

"I don't understand," Genos whimpered. "My body knows what to do, but my head is out of it!"

"Then leave this to me," Ayano replied.

She turned her knife on the monster, leaping into the air. She slashed down, a gash appearing on the monster's side.

The monster bared its teeth at her. "Mountain wail!"

It released a cry of agony, sending Ayano backwards. She stood up again, brandishing her knife. She raced towards the monster.

"Whirlwind!" the monster roared. Wind picked up, trapping Ayano inside a tornado. Hail rained down, striking her multiple times. Her arms were covered in blood.

"Lightning strike!" the monster boomed. Lightning struck the tornado, shocking Ayano. She fell to her knees.

"Ayano!" Genos called out to her, in desperation. He had a weird rivalry towards her (of which he did not understand), but at the same time… he suddenly cared about her. She was… his _friend_.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled, racing towards the monster.

"Oh, you want some too?" the Lord of the Mountains asked, baring its teeth at him. "Then come and get it!"

A lightning bolt ripped out of the sky, slamming right into Genos. People screamed as Genos crash-landed into a pole.

_Dammit…_ he thought. _One hit, and I'm down already… Ayano, I'm…_

Then it came back to him. The thought of being in a fight, taking down monsters, comparing himself to Ayano...

He stood up, narrowing his eyes. "Now I remember."

He raced back over to the monster, grabbing its paw between his fingers. Ayano looked up, noticing her fellow disciple.

"You…!" the Lord of the Mountains screamed, glaring down at Genos.

"Thanks to you, Lord of the Mountains, I was able to get my memory back," Genos said. "As thanks… I will help cleanse your anger."

And with one fiery blast, the monster was dead.

* * *

Ayano and Genos were walking side by side, no dialogue between them. Then Genos turned to her, his gaze icy.

"You will never surpass me as Saitama's number one disciple," he told her, coldly.

Ayano shrugged. "That is okay." _For now. _

Genos grimaced. "But I hate you slightly less."

He walked off, leaving her alone. She simply sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I guess it's fair to say Season 3 is pretty much going to take place in the Monster Association, so we get a break from Akademi... at least for a little while. I hope you're ready... it's also slightly longer than the other seasons lol **


	37. The Uprising Strikes Back

A man leaned against a wall in a dark alleyway, puffing out second-hand smoke. Around him, his underlings noticed a woman approaching them. The man sighed, folding his tattoo-covered arms.

He glowered at the woman. "It's you."

She smiled, sweetly. "Ah, Yakuza-san. So nice to see you. It's been a long time."

"What do you want, Aishi?" the Yakuza asked, not eager to deal with the woman again.

"How is the Villain Association going?" Ryoba asked, almost too casually.

"The leader got kicked off after an incident with the Hero Association," the man huffed. "Rest of 'em got taken out by that Hero Hunter guy."

"I see," Ryoba said. "How unfortunate." She smiled again. "But there is a much bigger threat out there than that Hero Hunter."

The Yakuza stared at her. "Those Saikou Corp idiots?"

Ryoba shook her head. "No. Though I believe they have been keeping an eye on her too. After all, the CEO isn't allowing his Class S hero daughter to participate in hero activities or attend school. It must be because of me… and _her_."

"'Her'?" the Yakuza asked.

Ryoba smiled. "My daughter, Ayano Aishi. The Yandere that will destroy the world."

* * *

"The Blizzard Group has been obliterated," Fubuki told Kencho and Oka, as they walked up the apartment stairs. "Well, half of it was my sister's doing, but…"

"I get it, it's an emergency," Kencho waved his hands. "Don't worry, Fubuki. Saikou Corp has their own private army we can use anytime."

"Really…?" Oka asked, eyes wide.

"We need to meet up with the rest of the Blizzard Group first," Fubuki replied. She stopped in front of Saitama's apartment.

"These idiots?" Kencho asked, as Fubuki pressed the doorbell. "They're not part of our group."

"Yes, they are," Fubuki said. "Kencho, we've talked about this. I've never seen anyone as strong as Saitama before. We need him in our group."

Kencho tch-ed, while Oka was in awe.

The door opened, revealing Bomb, Bang's older brother.

"Saitam…" Fubuki trailed off. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Oh, are you some of Saitama's little friends?" Bomb asked.

"'Friends'?" Kencho demanded. "How dare you assume I would ever-"

"Kencho," Fubuki silenced him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on in, don't be shy," Bomb said. He led them down the hall. "Saitama, some of your friends came to visit!"

"I'm not his _friend_," Kencho spat, as if the word tasted like tar.

The leaders of the Blizzard Group and Oka were shown to Saitama, King, Bang, Ayano, Raibaru, and Genos sitting on the floor, seemingly lounging around. Saitama and King were playing video games, Bang was lying down and having acupuncture done, Raibaru was napping, Genos was fixing his arm, and Ayano was reading manga.

"Still hurts all over," Bomb grunted, sitting down.

"Oh, Fubuki, you came to hang out with us again?" King asked. "And you brought your subordinates?"

"'Subordinates'?" Kencho raged. "I'm her co-leader!"

"Hey, King, how come the monsters I raised for so long died with a single hit of yours?" Saitama asked, bags under his eyes.

"Well, for starters, you used an Earth monster against my Wind monster," King explained.

"Why are you here, 'Blizzard of Hell' Fubuki, 'Remarkable' Kencho Saikou, and Oka Ruto?" Genos asked. "Be forewarned that we're taking no disciples."

"Why the Hell is Earth weak to Wind?!" Saitama demanded.

"It's the type advantage," King replied.

"Um, h-hi, Yan-chan..." Oka greeted Ayano. "Long time no see…"

Ayano looked up from her manga, nodding at Oka.

"What happened to Raibaru-chan…?" Oka asked.

"She got tired after a long battle," Bang explained. "She deserves a nap."

"This is ridiculous," Kencho scoffed, turning to Fubuki. "See what I mean about these idiots? Forget them, I'll call Saikou Corp."

"Hm?" Saitama looked up, noticing the Blizzard Group members. "Why are you here?" He stared at Kencho and Oka. "And who are you two?"

"You know me, deadbeat!" Kencho snapped. "I'm Remarkable, Class B rank 2!"

"Yeah, I don't remember you at all," Saitama said.

Kencho wore a deep scowl. "You worthless little-"

"It's a state of emergency!" Fubuki shouted over him. "The entire Blizzard Group aside from us three is done for! The Monster Association is a grave threat right now! It's not the time to be playing games! Are you even aware of our state of affairs?!"

"You don't have to shout," Saitama said, lying on his side. "We just came back, what's wrong with resting a bit?"

"Don't lie down talking to me, deadbeat!" Fubuki snapped.

"Like Master Saitama said, we, too, have just faced a formidable foe," Genos argued. "Don't think you're the only one dealing with danger."

"Well, that's clear enough just by looking at you," Fubuki commented.

"This is embarrassing," Kencho folded his arms. "Look at you all. You're pathetic. Do you really think you S-Class heroes and spineless martial artists should be lying around when the world is in danger?"

"Watch your tongue, young man," Bang warned. "Neither my older brother Bomb or Raibaru are 'spineless'. You see, I was fighting too, and young Saitama was very kind to let me rest here. Raised a bit of a ruckus I did, and now my back is killing me."

Fubuki scowled. "So it was a hard-fought battle. That means those Monster Association creatures are not to be underestimated!"

"Exactly, you good-for-nothing commoners!" Kencho shouted. He stood on top of a table. "Now, get over here and let's talk about this like real heroes!"

"Dude, get off my table!" Saitama complained.

"I'm surprised all this shouting hasn't woken Raibaru up," King muttered.

"Good," Bang said. "Let her rest. She has been through a lot."

"No, we want her to wake up!" Fubuki exclaimed. "This is an urgent situation! We don't have time to nap! Oka, wake her up!"

"Um…" Oka timidly hobbled over to Raibaru, and gently nudged the girl's shoulder. "Please wake up, Senpai…"

Kencho rolled his eyes, pulling out his taser. He proceeded to shock Raibaru.

"HIYAHHHHHH!" Raibaru shouted, backflipping head-first into the wall. The impact knocked her out again.

"Forget it," Fubuki sighed. She raised her voice. "We are at war with the monsters! What are you planning to do?"

"I can't do anything until I finish my repairs," Genos replied.

"I suppose that's true..." Fubuki grumbled. "What about you two?"

"We also need to spend time recovering," Bang said, "or else we won't be able to do a thing."

"And you, King?" Fubuki asked.

"It appears that I will be required to handle a separate case," King said.

"So the only ones left are me, my group, Saitama, and… Yan-chan," Fubuki said, scowling at Ayano's name.

Kencho stared at Ayano. "You're a Class A hero, right? The Hero Association will probably want your help."

Ayano went quiet for a moment.

"Are you injured as well?" Fubuki asked.

"No," Ayano said.

"Then you can help," Fubuki continued. "The enemy this time is a large organisation somehow put together by monsters, who are inherently egotistical. Well, I suppose it's not so much put together by a group - it's likely that some powerful boss is coercing them."

"You're right…" Bang grunted. "A Monster Association, eh. If Garou is added to the ranks, things might get bad."

"Yes," Bomb agreed. "That was our last chance at fighting Garou alone. Assuming their fellows are as strong as that centipede, then… it's hopeless, Bang. Better give up on playing the hero."

"Didja hear it, Saitama?" King asked. "Sounds like the Hero Hunter you wanted to meet was at the scene. You've passed each other, though."

"Yeah, they told me on the way back," Saitama grumbled. "... apparently, he's hunted a whole bunch of heroes." He scowled. "The bastard. Is he not hunting me because I'm the Caped Baldy?"

He stood up, slipping on his hero costume.

"Master?" Genos asked.

"Saitama?" King asked.

"I'll be out for a while," Saitama told them.

"Have you found where Garou is, Master?" Genos asked.

"I'll look for him now, duh," Saitama said. "Once I find this Garou dude, I'll beat the frig out of him. Also, we need more cabbages, so I'll buy them on the way back."

Ayano didn't say anything as Saitama left. She felt a buzz in her pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, standing up. She went into the hallway to read the texts from Info-chan.

_Info-chan:_

_So I bet you've been keeping up with all the news. The Monster Association situation isn't getting any better. People are beginning to lose faith in heroes. _

_Ayano: _

_I am aware. _

_Info-chan:_

_I've got infel from the Hero Association. They are planning to send a large group into the Monster Association base to wipe them all out. The question is, will they be able to? Those monsters are incredibly strong. _

_Ayano:_

…

_Info-chan:_

_I had a feeling that would catch your attention. Those monsters could pose a threat to you, maybe even more than the heroes. Or… you could work alongside them, and take out multiple heroes at once. Imagine that._

_Ayano:_

…

_Info-chan: _

_You don't need to say anything. You're easy to get around to once I know what you're interested in. _

_Ayano: _

_Tell me… more about the Monster Association. _

* * *

Garou scowled, leaving the Monster Association behind. He couldn't care less about the damn place: it was a stupid association full of idiots. He walked through the street, staring at all the protesting going on. There was a huge parade full of people carrying signs.

"Those who'd like to be on the side of the winners, join us and bow to the monsters!" they shouted. "The old side of ethics won't serve us anymore in this new world! We must adapt to survive!"

"Hey, fuck youuuuuu!" someone roared. "I'd rather die than bow down to that monster filth!"

"Very well!" the parade's leader replied. "Then you shall be the first sacrifice! GET HIM!"

A group of men chased after the man who protested. However, before they could make contact, Garou stood in front of him, and shoved the group away.

"Y'all really think you can save yer skins just by giving 'em someone else in your place?" Garou asked, glaring down at the men. "Ya should take the Monster Association more seriously."

_All this just from the monsters' presence_, he thought. _To think human society could be shaken so easily… I feel ashamed of my species. If things are already in this state, I won't even make much of an impact when I reveal myself as the greatest monster… this sucks._

He listened to the news talk about the rise of crime. He sighed.

_Thanks to the Monster Association's half-assed attacks, every shitty tough guy thinks he's the boss_, he thought. _Well, with all the heroes dying and whatever, suppose I can't blame them. _

_That is true, _said a familiar voice.

Garou jumped at the voice. "Fuck's sake! Don't do that, you stupid bitch!"

_Have you left the Monster Association? _Ayano asked, ignoring his complaint.

"Obviously," Garou snapped. "Thanks to your help."

_Of course. Where are you now?_

"Up your ass," Garou replied.

_Garou._

"City Z," he grunted.

_Meet me in the ghost town of City Z. We have something I'd like to discuss._

Garou scowled. "Who said you could boss me around? Also, I'm hungry. I ain't doin' shit unless I get some food."

Once again, she stopped responding.

_Stupid bitch,_ Garou thought. _She's just as bad as those paraders._

His thoughts returned to the Monster Association. He had come face to face with Gyoro-Gyoro, one of the leaders of the said thing.

"_You're friends with that Yan-chan hero, right?" he asked, staring down at the Hero Hunter._

"_No way," Garou growled. _

"_We've been watching her for a while now," Gyoro-Gyoro said. "We would like to recruit her into Monster Association, alongside you. She has proven great potential to be a monster."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Garou waved his hand. "So what?"  
_

"_Yet, she still wears the identity of a hero," Gyoro-Gyoro replied. "There is a chance she will refuse our offer."_

"_Why are you tellin' me this?" Garou asked, raising a brow._

"_We would like you to ask her for us," Gyoro-Gyoro said._

_Garou scowled. "What? Go and ask her yourself, you lazy bastards."_

"_You are her accomplice, right?" Gyoro-Gyoro asked. "She will listen to you."_

"_No she won't," Garou scoffed. "She's crazy. She won't listen to me, or you bastards."_

"_It is worth asking her," Gyoro-Gyoro said, sounding oddly desperate. "Garou, the two of you can become some of the most powerful monsters alive. Together, you can topple the Hero Association. Do you understand the power you could wield?"_

"_I don't need her to help me with that crap," Garou growled. "I'm gonna become strong by myself!" _

_Garou decided to leave after that, not aware that he was being trailed by two monsters._

"_I've heard that Yan-chan girl is working with someone else, too," one of them said. _

"_Yeah," the other replied. "What, I think it was… the girl who founded the Villains Association? What was her name again?" _

"_No one knows," the other said. _

Garou scowled. _Well, whatever. Once we've defeated Goddess, it's over. _

_I want you to meet me at a certain address, _Ayano's voice suddenly returned.

Garou almost tripped over himself.

"I JUST SAID DON'T DO THAT!" he cursed. He ignored the looks people were giving him. God, that girl was so tiring.

* * *

Ayano stared at her new accomplice as he stuffed as much food into his mouth as he physically could. It didn't seem like he was ever going to stop. Well, luckily for her, she had lots of food lying around, and she wasn't an avid eater. It was rather unusual to have another person in her house, especially one that was leaving a mess all over the dining room table.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Garou said, stretching his arms. He leaned back in his chair.

Ayano turned to him, her face blank. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yep," he said. He observed his surroundings. He hadn't even bothered to look at his accomplice's house before. The only thing he'd noticed was the food on her table.

It was a nice house. Neat furniture, nice kitchen, plenty of space. Too much space for one person.

"This your house?" Garou asked.

"Yes," Ayano replied.

"You live here alone?" Garou asked.

"My parents live here too," Ayano said, "but they are on a business trip right now."

"Parents, huh?" Garou asked. He leaned forward. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Ayano answered.

_She's younger than me_, Garou thought. _What the Hell… _

"Let's go upstairs," Ayano said. "I have something to show you."

Garou followed Ayano to her room, glancing at her house as they walked. Ayano gestured him into her bedroom. Surprisingly, it looked like the bedroom of an average schoolgirl, and not a serial killer. There was a nice bed, anime posters on the walls, a SaikouStation, and other such things. The only slightly odd thing was a large pin-board full of pictures of…

"Heroes," Garou said, staring at the pinboard. The heroes were connected by red string. Some images had crosses over them. Others had circles. When he looked harder, he realised there weren't just heroes, but pictures of Akademi students, martial artists, and more.

_So she _is_ behind all of those deaths at Akademi, _Garou thought. _What's she planning here? _

"Yes," Ayano said. "I am keeping track of who I kill."

"I'm doin' the same thing," Garou replied. _Guess we are kinda similar_, he added mentally. _Goddammit. _

Ayano held up her phone. "I am in contact with a person by the name of 'Info-chan'. She is an information broker who scams people at my school. She has a grudge against the Hero Association, and has been helping me gather information about heroes and others."

"Info-chan…" Garou frowned. "I've heard that name before, somewhere…"

"Info-chan has been giving me some information on the Monster Association as well," Ayano replied. "Is it true that they want to recruit me?"

Garou nodded. "Yep. They wanted me to ask you 'bout it."

"I see," Ayano said, sitting on her bed. "I have also been gathering information about the Hero Association. There are some heroes that are suspicious about me. One of those heroes is Child Emperor."

"What, you mean that little kid?" Garou asked.

Ayano nodded. "Due to that, Info-chan thinks it's wise if I eliminate him soon. I have heard rumours that the Hero Association is planning to send a group of heroes into the Monster Association to fight them. Child Emperor's influence may mean I won't be invited to come along."

"Boo-hoo," Garou snorted.

"I could team up with the Monster Association," Ayano said, "but I do not want to. I am going to become the strongest being alive. So because of that, I will _destroy_ the Monster Association instead. If I do so, the world will recognise me as extremely powerful, and they will move me up to Class S." She smirked. "With the deaths of all their heroes… the Hero Association will send all the S Class heroes they have to fight the Monster Association. And then… I can kill them all at once. Everyone will die there... together, hero or monster,"

"Ya really think you're strong enough to take on the entire thing by yourself?" Garou asked.

"That's why I have you," Ayano said, taking a step towards him. "With your help, I'll let you defeat Goddess and become the strongest monster alive."

"You're actin' like you're gonna be stronger than me," Garou said, scowl deepening.

"I will be," Ayano said, face darkening, "but as long as you help me, I will let you be the strongest monster. That is what you want, right?"

"Well, if I'm a monster, then what're you?" Garou asked.

Ayano smiled. "A god."

* * *

Unbeknown to her, another traitor from the Hero Association was lying in wait.

"Hmm..." he glanced over Ayano's picture. "A killer, huh... this could work well."

* * *

**A/N: Season 3 has finally begun... we're gonna learn more about the Monster Association soon. And some lore. There's a lot of lore lol. This is the season where we really start introducing the big picture. There's a lot more here than what meets the eye. As well as that, I have now put up the season 3 cover! If you're on Ao3 you can view all the covers on my deviantART iHateFridays, and my Tumblr onepunchsimulatorcomic (whenever I post the posters lol). See you next time... **


	38. Flower child

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE AND DARK CONTENT. PLEASE BE CAREFUL, THANK YOU.**

* * *

He had been searching for them for many years. The nefarious group that had plans to exterminate humankind and re-shape the world in its design. He had a long history with this group, and he was finally taking his revenge against them. They had to be the cause of Shibabawa's prophecy, the brains behind the so-called Monster Association, the group that got rid of _her_, the group that would bring forth the end of the world.

"House of Evolution!" Zombieman yelled, ripping open the door of the takoyaki stand. "Your run ends today!"

"Ah, are you a customer?" the gorilla asked, his back facing the S-Class hero. "Please wait a few moments: we are still getting ready."

"Hmph," Zombieman dug his hands into the pockets of his long, white cloak. "You change your base every so often. Now you're disguised as a takoyaki stand? Don't look down on me. I've investigated your trail. You can't fool me." He held out his gun. "I now go by 'the Immortal Hero Zombieman'. Or does it ring a bell if I mention 'Sample #66'?"

"Huh?" Armoured Gorilla's eyes went wide. "A hero has come to defeat the House of Evolution? My apologies, but the House of Evolution has already been annihilated."

Zombieman's mouth fell open as Dr. Genus himself emerged, placing a hot cup of tea on the table.

"What a surprise," the doctor said, sitting down at the table. "To think that the famous S-Class hero Zombieman would be a former test subject of the House of Evolution. Speaking of Sample #66, you certainly left quite an impression. An excellent specimen, the only success of the immortal series, but you suddenly left the lab and disappeared. Well, aside from _her_, of course, but we all know what happened to her."

"Don't you dare bring _her _up," Zombieman growled. "It's your fault she's gone!"

"Now, now," Genus said. "You, me, and her twin sister are the only ones who remember her. Not even her own father remembers her, and if anything, it's _his _fault she's gone. But we're not here to discuss her." He smiled, darkly. "You're a hero now, eh? You transformed yourself."

Zombieman raised his axe above Genus' head.

Genus sweat-beaded. "So you want to kill me. That's fine, with the facility in the ruins, I have lost my purpose and desire to live forever."

"How was the House of Evolution erased?" Zombieman asked. "As long as you're alive, you can rebuild it any number of times. Why haven't you done so?"

Dr. Genus went silent.

"Answer me, Dr. Genus!" Zombieman raged.

Dr. Genus adjusted his glasses. "It's because _he _showed up. A power beyond artificial evolution. My research had lost. He had removed his limiter."

"'Limiter'?" Zombieman asked.

"No matter how much effort one puts in, every living being has an intrinsic limit to its growth," Dr. Genus explained. "Too much power becomes unbearable and overwhelms its host, turning it into a mindless, rampaging monster. To ensure that we do not enter the realm where we lose all purpose and the ability to see reason, God has set limits to the growth of every being. The mechanism in which growth is controlled is called a limiter. But he had forced himself beyond the brink, and succeeded in removing his limiter."

"So you're saying the strength of the one who has removed his limiter was enough to blow away your life's ideology and work?" Zombieman asked, incredulously. "And that such strength can be obtained with no cost whatsoever?"

"No, a price was paid for it," Genus replied. "In exchange for his power, he became bald. And after annihilating the strongest being in the history of my research with a single blow, his expression told me of the overwhelming feeling of alienation his strength had given him. Traveller is like this, too. In exchange for her power, she was forced to abandon her family and legacy. She had to become a new person."

"This is foolish," Zombieman sat down. "To think that the man who created me has devolved into such an insignificant existence… I am disappointed, Dr. Genus. I, too, know of freaks who disregard the limits of their ability. A human who wields power beyond that of monsters without becoming a monster themself is called a hero."

"I'm afraid that what I speak of lies in a different dimension than what you imagine," Genus said. "A human becomes a monster through mutated negative feelings in its cells. These negative feelings can come from an inferiority complex, the need to change into someone else, and so on. Then there are those whose cell mutations are triggered by environmental factors, or become monsters through the power of science. These are transformations into different beings, not removing one's limiter. As for the aliens and the seafolk, they could be considered natural monsters from the beginning. Similarly, the heroes were born with the potential to become strong and became strong through talent or hard work. Others become strong through mutation, like you. In addition, there are some who are born with these abilities, like my intelligence.

"And then, of course, there is an entirely different type of being," Genus continued. "A being that is not entirely human or monster. A being that was born into this world just to serve a purpose. The beings known as 'Yanderes'. This purpose they have can either be for good or for evil. And since the Yandere's entire life will be around fulfilling this purpose, they will have easy access to abilities that will allow them to fulfil their purpose, as well as the chance to increase their strength and become even more powerful. However, there is a drawback: it is most likely that Yanderes will not be able to feel any emotion outside regarding their purpose, or they will live an insignificant life. That is, until they have fulfilled their purpose. Then, finally, they will become truly human. Or truly monster."

"What are you talking about now?" Zombieman asked.

"_She_ was like a Yandere, you know," Genus said. "Her power was immense, immense enough that she definitely earned her hero title of 'Goddess'. She was easily one of the most powerful beings on the entire planet. She was even more powerful than her elder twin sister, the one we now know as 'Traveller'. Her purpose was different from other beings like her, and she fascinated me. I made a deal with her father, and I got to study her up close. I learnt a lot about those types of beings. However, her father despised her. He thought she was a 'worthless' daughter, as she did not wish to help out with 'Saikou Corp', his company. He thought she was an embarrassment to the family."

"I remember that," Zombieman said, scowling.

"And then… well, you remember what he asked me to do to her," Genus said, looking down. He did not wish to discuss the original Goddess anymore, it seemed. "Travelling alongside that man I mentioned before, I saw another Yandere. In some ways, she was just like the original Goddess. Through a blood test, I realised she was the daughter of Ryoba Aishi, who is part of a family of those beings. But this girl has immense power too. For her entire life, she has been unable to feel emotions. Then that man awakened her to her purpose: becoming the strongest being in existence in order to become a destructive weapon. She is unlike the rest of her clan: her mother and predecessors' only purpose was to keep their lover with them, no matter the cost. But this girl was different. Her purpose puts her in an entirely different ballpark. She is a mutation, a Yandere with an ever greater power than her predecessors. Her destiny has been set in stone."

"Is she dangerous?" Zombieman asked. "Does she have noble intentions?"

"She is remorseless," Genus replied. "All Yanderes are. The only thing that matters to them is fulfilling their purpose. If it means they have to slaughter people, commit genocide, whatever it takes, they will."

Zombieman gritted his teeth. "Then…"

"The current Goddess is an artificial example of a Yandere," Genus said. "She was born to a family who has centred her life around a purpose for her to fulfil. In the end, she decided to carve out a purpose of her own: becoming the strongest being in the entire universe. So much like the other girl, she has been training to become immensely powerful. However, she is still artificial. I don't think she would admit it out-loud, but deep down, she knows the truth about herself. That reminds me, I believe there is another one of these beings. A being fated to combat that girl. He is just as strong as she is, yet he is unaware of it… for the meantime."

"This is all very ambiguous," Zombieman grunted.

"There is nothing I can do about that girl, Sample #66," Genus said. "But I'm sure that man can."

"Can he bring back the original Goddess?" Zombieman muttered.

"I wish," Genus sighed.

* * *

Akademi was in a crisis. Students were constantly on edge, scared that monsters were going to kill them.

At first, Ayano had not wanted this fear. Back then, it had been about keeping everything ambiguous. But she realised if she wanted Goddess to stop hiding, she didn't have much of a choice.

And besides, the voice in the back of her head was telling her that everything was going to plan. She was bringing the chaos that the world deserved. And once she had reached her goal… she would finally be complete.

On the flipside, another student was struggling to keep himself together.

Taro Yamada wasn't sure what was keeping him going.

After Osana's death, his world had started to crack. If it wasn't for Amai and others, he was sure he'd be done for.

Then Amai died too. Taro began to wonder if he was cursed.

No, he couldn't be cursed. The beautiful Ayano Aishi was his friend! Ever since she'd become a hero, he'd been head over heels for that girl. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but after becoming her acquaintance, she became even _more_ beautiful. If it weren't for her, he'd be in a horrible place. She was his guardian angel, his protector, his guidance, his love. With her around, he could pull himself together, just a little longer. And considering his little sister was attending Akademi, he needed to keep himself whole. For her sake, at least.

He had to tell Ayano the truth about his feelings. He had to confess to her!

Weirdly enough, he almost felt… _obligated _to confess his feelings to her. Like an outer voice was telling him to confess… almost forcing him to do so.

_No, it's just me_, he thought, putting the love letter into Ayano's locker. _This is what I want…_

Ayano smirked, watching Taro from a distance away. She slipped a letter into his sister's locker, before leaving. Everything was going to plan.

* * *

The Confession Tree. Rumours said that if one confessed their love to another underneath the great cherry blossom, they would be guaranteed to accept their confession. No matter if you believed the rumours were true or not, it was a hot spot for couples to confess their love to one another.

Taro was praying that the tree was working its magic as Ayano Aishi walked up the green hill to greet him. It was a beautiful sunset evening, clouds in the sky, and a gentle breeze. A gorgeous Friday afternoon. Petals from the tree floated through the air.

"Uh, hey," Taro greeted the girl, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello, Senpai," Ayano said, smiling at him.

"Nice evening, huh…?" Taro asked, laughing nervously.

Ayano nodded.

Taro looked away. _Why do I feel so… obligated? No, I'm getting worked up again… _

He coughed. "So, um, Yan-chan… I have something to tell you."

Ayano stared at him, eyes blank.

"For a long time, I've always thought you were… quiet, and maybe a little weird," Taro confessed. "But I always respected you, too. Then, as you know, I love heroes, and you became a hero - and not only that, an amazing hero, you know what I mean? - and then… I began to see how amazing you really are. The way you saved our town from that meteor, the fight against that Deep Sea King guy, protecting us all from monsters… you're incredible, Ayano Aishi. And then… I began to fall in love with you too. That night we had at the fall formal was one of the best nights of my life. You're easy to talk to, and you made me feel… safe. So many bad things have been happening recently, but as long as I'm with you…" He smiled. "I know things will work out."

Taro pulled out a bouquet of roses, and offered them to Ayano.

"Please, Ayano Aishi," he said, bowing down. "Be my girlfriend!"

Ayano stared at the flowers.

"Of course, Senpai," she said, accepting them.

Taro grinned, standing up. Tears were building in his eyes. He grabbed Ayano's hands, and stared into her eyes. Soon, their faces grew close. Their lips were about to make contact...

"BIG BROTHER!"

Taro jumped, turning around to see a fuming Hanako.

"H-Hanako!" he spluttered. "What are you doing here?!"

"Big bro, what're you doing?!" Hanako asked. "Were you going to kiss her?!"

Taro coughed. "Well, I…"

"You can't have a girlfriend!" Hanako raged. "You promised it was always going to be you and I! No girlfriends! No one else! Did you lie to me?!"

"Hanako…" Taro raised a hand.

"Go away!" Hanako yelled at Ayano. "You're not welcome near my brother!"

"Hanako." Taro's voice became more firm.

"Let's go home, big bro!" Hanako said, grabbing her brother's arm. "Come on! You-"

"HANAKO!" Taro shouted, shaking her arm off.

Hanako stepped back, staring at her brother with surprise.

"Enough, okay?" Taro said, a scowl on his face. "Hanako, please… I can't be your big brother all the time. We're not little kids anymore. You need to start looking after yourself, and I need to live my own life."

Hanako teared up, grabbing onto his gakuran. "But big bro…! You promised we'd always be together! Why are you lying to me?!"

"I'm not lying," Taro said, gently. "I just…"

"If you're not lying, then let's go home!" Hanako said, still tugging on his arm. "I'll forgive you for this if you leave right now!"

Taro scowled, pushing her away. "No, Hanako! I said _enough_! I have my own life and my own friends. My entire world doesn't revolve around you! Maybe it did when we were kids, but it doesn't now!" He looked away. "Hanako, you're almost an adult, yet you're acting like a four year old. You can't keep clinging onto me forever. I know you're hurting, but this needs to stop!"

Hanako whimpered, her eyes watering.

"Grow up!" Taro yelled. "Just grow up, dammit!"

Tears began to stream down Hanako's face.

Taro's stature faltered. "Oh, Hanako, I didn't…"

"I HATE YOU, TARO!" Hanako screamed. "GO AWAY!"

She ran away, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait, Hanako!" Taro yelled, reaching after her. He glared at his fist, bringing it down.

_I just wanted to be honest_, he thought. _Can't I even do that right?_

Ayano stared at him, reassuringly. He took a deep breath.

"Hanako!" Taro yelled, following the path his sister took, Ayano behind him. "Come back!"

* * *

"Please, pick up…!"

Taro was staring down at his phone. He and Ayano were in the middle of City Z Suburbia, looking for the boy's sister. Unfortunately, Hanako was nowhere in sight. And she was not answering her phone, either.

"Dammit!" Taro cursed. "Hanako, please!"

Ayano put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's split up to search for her. If we can't find her in a few hours, we'll contact the police."

Taro took a deep breath. "Alright, good idea. I'll search around the train station. You look around here."

He ran off, muttering something about calling his parents. Ayano smirked, turning on her Yan-vision. She walked through the street, finding a small, isolated area near the end of the street. From inside the bushes, she could hear quiet sniffling. She smirked, kneeling down beside the bushes.

"Hanako," she said.

Hanako jumped, scrambling out of the bush. She glared at Ayano.

"No, not you!" she screamed. "Go away!"

"I am sorry about your brother," Ayano said, gently. "You and him were very close, weren't you? A shame, really."

Hanako sniffled. "What do you mean by that...?"

Ayano stayed silent, like she was urging Hanako to speak.

Hanako sighed, slumping back down. "Y-you know… I think Taro might've had a point… when I was a kid, I was bullied a lot, and my big brother was the only person who was there for me. He's not just my brother, he's my only friend… I don't want to lose him."

Ayano continued to be silent.

"But… I guess he was right about me being a kid," Hanako admitted. "Everything we've done, we've been together, but… maybe it'll be okay to be apart as well." She wiped her eyes. "No, I don't want to lose him! I want to go back to when we didn't have to worry about bullies and monsters and high-schools and when we could play together for hours… I want to pick flowers with him again… I want him to read books to me…" She began to cry. "But… I have to… _grow up…_"

Ayano patted Hanako's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"I don't want to grow up," she whimpered. "I wanna be a kid for a little longer! I wanna be with my brother for… a little longer too. Why does it have to be so hard?!"

"Oh, Hanako," Ayano laughed, smiling gently at the younger girl. "You really think that your brother actually cares about you?"

Hanako stared at her, tears trailing down her face.

"_No one_ cares about you, and especially not him," Ayano continued, summoning her red strings. "You know what he told me? He only puts up with you to please his parents. But the truth is… he _hates _you. He thinks you're annoying. He thinks you're stupid. He thinks you're _worthless_."

Hanako whimpered, strings wrapping around her arms. She remembered the jeers of other students, calling her _stupid, worthless, waste of space. _

She remembered the scrawlings on her desk, telling her to kill herself. She remembered their laughter when they saw her in pain.

"_You're so pathetic," they jeered. "Who could ever love you?" _

"_Everyone hates you."_

"_**You'd be better off dead."**_

"No…" Hanako whimpered. "No, stop!"

"Yes," Ayano leaned in. "The truth is… he wishes you were dead. And you know what that means, right, Hanako?"

Hanako saw a vision of her brother. He turned to face her, utter contempt in his eyes.

"_You're dead to me_," he spat, like she was a piece of garbage.

Hanako pulled her hair, screaming.

"That's right," Ayano smiled. "You are alone. Forever."

* * *

Taro couldn't get rid of the feeling that something awful had happened.

He wasn't sure why. It had crawled over him, like a spider. He tried to shake it off with repetitive yet optimistic thoughts.

_Hanako is fine_, he told himself. _Hanako is fine. _

He kept walking through the streets, calling out her name, "Hanako!"

No response. He had asked various people if they had seen his little sister, but none gave him a positive response. Arms hanging down, he continued walking.

_Mom and Dad are going to kill me_, he thought, sighing. _Hell, _I'm _going to kill me. _

He wondered if Ayano was having any luck. He decided to give her a ring, hoping that she had. Still, he couldn't get rid of that awful feeling. He gulped. He took a few steps, forcing himself to stay calm. He held up his phone, prepared to call Ayano. He turned the corner into the alleyway, his eyes on his phone.

He looked up. His eyes went wide, and his phone clattered to the ground.

_No no no… please, no no…_

His little sister's body was hanging on a noose at the end of the alleyway, her body motionless. Her once easy-excitable eyes were nothing but a lifeless grey. Her shoes were sitting beneath her.

"HANAKO!" Taro shouted, racing over to his sister's body. "Oh my God! Hanako! Are you okay?! Hanako! Answer me!"

He furiously shook her body, but she didn't respond.

"Hanako, please!" Taro pleaded. "Please! You can't do this to me! Don't leave me! Hanako! HANAKO!"

The gutting realisation hit him: she was dead. She wasn't coming back. She was gone forever.

She had killed herself. He had been too late to save her.

Taro felt a sickness in his stomach. He felt… helpless. Worthless. Useless.

_Broken._

"Hanako…" he whispered. He slumped into himself, tears slipping down his cheeks. He pulled his hair, fists shaking. His body trembled.

Ayano Aishi materialised beside him, pulling him into her arms. He stayed there, body slightly shaking.

"It's your fault, Senpai," she whispered.

"It's my fault," he agreed, blindly.

"You are mine now," she said.

"I am yours," he agreed.

Ayano smiled and led him away before anyone else could.

* * *

**Stay safe everyone. **


	39. The Meetings

**A/N: So, snap mode... aheh heh heh heh... also, new webcomic chapters! If you've been reading the webcomic... ohh boy... season 4 is going to be a doozy. XDD **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Birds were chirping, and children were outside and playing. The only one who was suspicious of anything wrong was a random turtle in the Light Music Club room, but hey, what did she know?

Neither Taro Yamada or Ayano Aishi noticed or cared about the weather. The former was sitting on the latter's couch. His dark bangs covered his eyes with a shadow. He was almost motionless, aside from steady breathing.

Ayano kept an eye on her beloved _boyfriend_. She smirked. He was just how she wanted him to be. After so much work, his strings were in her command. She had twice the power she had before.

Taro's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Ayano asked.

Taro, like a puppet, reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The call was from his mother.

_Her again?_ Ayano thought.

"Tell her you are staying with your girlfriend," Ayano told Taro. "Also, tell her not to call again."

Taro answered the phone, his voice nothing but a monotone. "Hello, Mom… yes. I am staying with my girlfriend … No. Please don't call me again."

He hung up his phone, and returned to his blank position. Ayano counted the seconds on her fingers, before hearing the doorbell ring. She went to answer the door.

"Hi, Yan-chan!" Raibaru said, grinning.

"Hello, Raibaru," Ayano replied.

Raibaru pulled her 'friend' into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again. Ugh, I still haven't gotten over the whole centipede thing. And, y'know…"

Ayano nodded, sympathetically. "Come inside. I would like to talk to you about something."

Raibaru followed Ayano inside, smiling. She gave Taro a strange look when she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Taro Yamada?" she asked. "What're you doing here?"

"He is my boyfriend, and a disciple of mine," Ayano replied. "Plus, if you haven't heard the news about his younger sister…"

"Oh, yeah," Raibaru frowned. She turned to Taro. "Oh, Yamada-san, I'm so sorry about your sister…"

Ayano touched her shoulder. "Let him grieve in peace. Please, take a seat. We've got a lot to discuss."

Soon, the trio of teenagers was sitting down, green tea in front of them.

"He's your disciple?" Raibaru asked Ayano, briefly glancing at Taro.

"He wants to become a hero," Ayano told her.

Raibaru nodded. "Ah, I see."

"Anyway, you are probably aware of the Monster Association," Ayano said, turning back to Raibaru.

Raibaru nodded. "Oh, yeah, I've heard all about them. They sound awful."

"The Hero Association is planning to send a group of heroes from all classes in to destroy it," Ayano explained. "However, they didn't contact me for help."

"Sounds like the Hero Association..." Raibaru muttered.

"Because of this, I've decided to go in of my own accord," Ayano said.

"Seriously?" Raibaru asked, eyes bulging. "Yan-chan, the Monster Association sounds really dangerous. Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?"

"I never said I was going alone," Ayano said. "I would like to bring a group of my own along. A group full of strong individuals that will help me combat the denizens of the Monster Association."

Of course, Ayano's plan was not one full of teamwork. No, she wanted to lead a group of strong individuals to their deaths. Especially someone like Raibaru.

"Oh, I see," Raibaru said, nodding. "Who do you want to bring along?"

"That is why I brought you here," Ayano explained. "Raibaru, will you help me take down the Monster Association?"

Raibaru looked away. "You wanna bring me?" She clenched her fists. "Will… _Garou _be there?"

Ayano blinked. "I'm not sure. But since he is trying to become a 'monster', it's likely he'll appear at some point."

Raibaru nodded, a fierce determination in her eyes. "Then I'm in. Let's take down the Monster Association."

* * *

Genos felt broken.

After he failed to defeat Elder Centipede, his confidence had been crushed once again. Dr. Kuseno would have to repair him for the umpteenth time. And if that wasn't bad enough, his Master Saitama had disappeared. His master said he was searching for the Hero Hunter Garou, but apparently, he wasn't having much luck finding him. He had been gone for quite a while, after all.

With his options running out, there was only one thing left for the cyborg to do: call his fellow disciple, Ayano Aishi.

"_Hello?_" Ayano asked, picking up the phone.

"Yan-chan, have you seen Master Saitama recently?" Genos asked.

"_I have not_," Ayano replied.

"I see," Genos said, frowning. "Where are you now?"

"_I'm at my house_," Ayano answered. "_Will you be invading the Monster Association along with the other heroes?_"

"Once I am fully recovered," Genos answered. "What about you?"

"_The Hero Association has not invited me_," Ayano lied. "_But I will be going anyway._"

"Allow me to come with you instead!" Genos said. "Once I have been repaired, I will assist you!"

Ayano went silent for a moment.

"_Very well, then, Genos_," she said. "_Call me when you've been repaired_."

She abruptly hung up, leaving Genos to stare at his phone. He scowled. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel slightly worried about his fellow disciple. She was strong, sure, but… in a weird way, she'd become his accomplice and almost a friend. And plus, Saitama cared about her too. For both his own Saitama's sakes, he would go with Ayano… if only to protect her.

"Who was that, Genos?" Bang asked, getting his attention.

Genos turned to face the older hero. "It was Yan-chan. She is planning to invade the Monster Association, and I will be coming as well."

"Is that so…" Bang said, making a face. "Say, in case it all goes wrong, do you think she could allow a few more people to come as well?"

* * *

Child Emperor was at least thankful the Association was willing to listen to him to not invite Ayano Aishi, despite her high ranking. He couldn't trust her, not a chance.

Instead, he and the S Class heroes who were not missing, incapacitated, or in hospital (or Goddess, who was still dealing with family business), gathered in the meeting room, planning to invade the Monster Association. They all sat around the glowing table.

"Drive Knight's signal was lost almost immediately," Child Emperor explained, looking at the display on the table in front of him. "He hasn't returned from his investigation into the Monster Association."

"There's gotta be a chance he's still alive," Darkshine said. "Maybe he lost some circuits or something and is hiding somewhere awaiting us!"

"I really hope so," Pig God agreed.

"Though I don't think that's a risk in my case," Tornado scoffed.

"They got Drive Knight, they might get us too," Zombieman pointed out. "It's a possibility. Don't underestimate the bunch. We've got to prepare ourselves to go all out."

"In any case, the answer is simple," Flashy Flash spoke up. "The moment we set foot in there, show no mercy. Exterminate them all, then go home. They killed heroes, after all. Needless to say, there is no need to negotiate."

"Yeah," Child Emperor agreed. "That reminds me, I believe they might be targeting Goddess for something. There have been a lot of attacks on students from Akademi, including her group, the Guardians."

"Have they directly attacked Saikou Corp?" Flashy Flash asked.

"No way would they be able to," Darkshine chuckled. "That place is impenetrable. Pretty sure even a Dragon couldn't get in there."

"Goddess herself would pose a large threat to the Monster Association, so it wouldn't surprise me if they were trying to take her down," Zombieman said. "Though, on the other hand, if they provoke her, she would probably annihilate them all very quickly. You know what she's like." He scowled. "We could use her help."

Tornado scoffed. "Pfft, please. We don't need to rely on some measly schoolgirl. I'm strong enough by myself!"

"As long as you don't hurt any of my precious boys who were turned into monsters," Puri Puri Prisoner sighed, clasping his hands together.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think we'll have a choice," Atomic Samurai replied, grimly.

"Hmph," Tornado folded her arms. "You boys can take care of the underlings. Leave the big boss to me."

"Don't get cocky, Tatsumaki," Zombieman warned. "This mission is, above all else, a rescue mission. Don't get carried away and destroy the whole place."

Child Emperor quickly pressed some buttons on the screen before Tatsumaki could retort. Once again, he wished Goddess were here. Not because of her power, but because if anyone could get the Class S heroes to listen, it was her. Child Emperor had assigned himself as 'second in command', which meant he was in control for the meantime.

"Their underground network is pretty deep and expansive," he said, bringing up a picture of the Monster Association's underground network. "Even with all my investigations, we still don't know exactly where the boss is lurking."

"In a place like that, there's no escape," Darkshine commented. "Whether it's just a small fry or the final boss himself." He held up a fist. "I will dispose of everything in my way!"

"If we knew in advance the location of the boss and the hostage, we wouldn't need this many people in the first place," Flashy Flash said, glaring at Tatsumaki. "Why do you think we had to wait so long to gather the squad, Tatsumaki?"

Tatsumaki went silent.

"That should be obvious from even a brief moment of reflection," Flashy Flash scoffed. "Could it be that your abuse of psychic energy has not only stunted your bodily maturity, but your mental-"

"Enough!" Child Emperor shouted, banging his fists on the table, like Goddess would. "Pay attention! We don't have time to argue!"

"Pardon my entry," said a new voice, "but I would like to be notified of meetings that are taking place."

The voice belonged to Black Turtle, aka Kuroko Kamenga, the current Class A rank 1 hero. The serious girl was standing at the entrance of the room, arms behind her back in a formal position.

"Black Turtle!" Child Emperor exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"As I'm on the squad that will be entering the Monster Association, I would like to be notified of when we will be having meetings," Kuroko replied. "Also, my group leader, Goddess, has asked me to keep her updated on Class S happenings."

_Of course she has_, Child Emperor thought, sighing internally.

"Care to explain why this meeting only contains Class S heroes?" Kuroko asked, calmly.

Child Emperor cursed himself. Truthfully, the Class A and below were going to act as aboveground support… but could he tell her that without hurting her ego?

"Not a problem, honestly," said another new voice. "Class S meetings are so boring anyway."

The voice belonged to White Tiger, Class A rank 4, who was leaning against the wall, a calm expression on her face.

"Not her…" Flashy Flash groaned, pinching his forehead.

"Missed you too, shiny boy," Shiromi said, grinning.

"You plan to use me and the others below me as aboveground support, correct?" Kuroko asked.

Child Emperor coughed. "Well…"

"I insist on coming down with you," Kuroko replied. "I must keep tabs for my leader."

"Oh, get real, Goddess' main chick," Atomic Samurai said, waving his hand. "We've got enough in our group already. I'm taking my pupils with me."

"Goddess insists that I come along," Kuroko said, adjusting her glasses. "She is a leader to you all, isn't she? You must trust her wisdom."

"No way," Tatsumaki grumbled.

But Child Emperor knew she had a point.

"Well, if Goddess insists…" he said, "then I guess you're on the team as well."

* * *

Ayano looked at her pin-board, circling some names. A dark smirk formed on her face. They were the perfect group.

"You seriously gonna go in there with all those people?"

She turned around, facing Garou sitting on her windowsill.

"Thought_ I_ was the only one you were working with," he said.

"You are," Ayano said. "Don't mistake me. I am not working with these people. Rather, I am leading them to their demise."

"You're counting on the monsters to kill 'em for you," Garou chuckled. "You lazy, heartless bitch. I'm gonna kick your ass once we've finished with Goddess and those monster bastards."

Ayano smiled at him. "You can try. But for the meantime, I'll be needing your help as well. There will be S Class heroes heading in there as well. I can slaughter them all and the blame will fall on the monsters." She grinned. "And once I've taken them all down, I'll start on the monsters themselves. Who will be the strongest then?"

"You're fucking insane," Garou grumbled. "I'm _definitely _kicking your ass once Goddess is down."

He left Ayano to laugh by herself. She composed herself, and headed downstairs, where Taro was sitting on the couch, completely still as always. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Outside, she heard the voices of her fellow students.

She opened the door, revealing Oka Ruto, Budo Masuta, and Fureddo Jonzu.

"Thank you for coming," Ayano said, opening the door further. "Come inside."

"Nice house!" Budo said, as the group came inside.

"Thank you," Ayano bowed in response.

"Hey, Yamada," Fureddo spoke to Taro, noticing his posture. "Are you okay, man?"

Taro didn't respond.

"Leave him be," Ayano advised, gently. "He has been dealing with a lot."

"That's true…" Oka commented. "Poor Senpai… I sense a lot of dark energy coming from him…"

"Please, sit down," Ayano said, still smiling sweetly. "Do you all like tea?"

"I'm more of a soda guy, but tea's fine too," Fureddo said, waving his hand.

Ayano brought out a pot of green tea, serving it to her house-guests. They (including Taro) all sat at the dining table, chatting amongst themselves. They seemed quite relaxed, considering the situation.

"Thank you all for coming," Ayano said, sitting at the head of the table. "Raibaru-chan is already aware, and you all have been briefed, so I have brought you all here today to-"

She was interrupted by someone banging on the door.

"Who's that?" Budo asked, making a face.

"I'm not sure," Ayano confessed. "I don't remember inviting anyone else."

She frowned, going over to answer the door.

_An unexpected guest?_ She thought. _How could they have found out about this meeting?_

She opened the door, and held in her internal scowl.

"Oh ho, _petit _Yan-chan!" Kizana Sunobu exclaimed. "Surely someone as _magnifique _as _moi _deserves a heartier welcome than that!"

"Kizana-san?" Ayano asked, with dead eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Simple, of course," Kizana chuckled. "I want to join you and your entourage on your adventure to take down the Monster Association!" She grinned. "You see, I've decided to become a Class S hero! And once I've risen to the top, _mon cheri _Genos will fall in love with _moi_! And then I'll laugh at that annoying bitch Goddess' face! Ah ha ha!"

Someone coughed in the background.

"Kizana, this is not a game," Ayano told her. "You could very well die in the Monster Association."

Truthfully, Ayano couldn't give less of a crap if Kizana perished. She just didn't want the hoity-toity girl to get in the way.

"Oh ho, you are so _gentil_," Kizana chuckled. "But no need to fret about me, _mon ami_. I'll be just as strong as the rest of you! You watch!"

Ayano was about to tell her to leave, but then another voice spoke up:

"Get out of the way, fancy biscuits."

Kizana scowled as a young man took her place. With a sneer on his face, it was Itachi Zametora, former vice president of the Sports Club. His arms were folded across his chest, his muscular figure not currently visible. He still wore a pair of swimming goggles on his spiky ginger head, and sported a small goatee.

"Itachi-senpai?" Ayano asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sick of this Monster Association crap," Itachi told Ayano, scowling. "Those heroes are fuckin' useless, so I'm going in to take care of it myself."

"You want to help us?" Ayano asked.

"Why are you ignoring _moi_?" Kizana grumbled.

"Don't get me wrong, doofus," Itachi growled, jabbing a finger at Ayano. "I couldn't give a rat's ass about you. Our whole club fell apart after you joined. Two club members died. You're bad karma, and I think you're a piece of shit. I'm only going along because I'm sick of those damn monsters. The Hero Association's doing bat-shit to deal with it." He gritted his teeth. "Tch… us civilians have gotta deal with it ourselves. Pitiful. That's why I'm not part of that shitty association."

"Itachi Zametora?" Budo asked, appearing behind Ayano. "And… Kizana Sunobu? You're coming as well?"

"Masuta," Itachi greeted, gruffly.

"Zametora," Budo replied, giving him a brief nod.

"Itachi is coming with us," Ayano told Budo. "Kizana is not."

"I most certainly am!" Kizana argued, shaking her manicured nails. "Genos-sama deserves my love!"

"Genos, the Class S hero?" Budo asked, making a face. "Um, Kizana…"

"Come inside, Itachi-senpai," Ayano said, facing Itachi. "We are discussing our battle plan right now."

"I'll be coming too!" Kizana exclaimed. "Wait for me,_ petit _Yan-chan!"

"No, Kizana," Ayano said, seriously. "You are not coming."

"_Quoi_?!" Kizana exclaimed.

"Goodbye," Ayano said, closing the door on Kizana's face. She ignored Kizana banging on the door and screaming in French as she joined the others at the table.

"My apologies for the delay," Ayano bowed. "Now, I should inform you all that the Class S heroes Genos AKA Demon Cyborg, Silver Fang, and King will also be joining us on our invasion."

Fureddo leaned forward. "Wait, King is coming? The Strongest Man himself? Seriously?!"

Ayano nodded.

"Silver Fang-sensei, too…" Budo said. He made a fist. "This is my chance to prove myself, and get him to take me back as his disciple!"

"Seriously?" Itachi asked. "Those S Class bastards?"

"They are trusted allies of mine," Ayano explained. "We will need their help."

Itachi scoffed, folding his arms. "Useless heroes."

"Well, I'm a hero too, and so is Oka," Fureddo responded. "We're not all useless."

"Yeah," Itachi agreed. "Some of you are _very _useless."

"Guys, come on," Raibaru said, crossing her arms. "Don't fight."

"Right," Ayano said, raising her voice. "My allies, you'll be known as the Yan-squad. And together, we are going to destroy the Monster Association!"

* * *

"My lord, Orochi-sama," Gyoro-Gyoro faced the co-leader of the Monster Association, Orochi. "It's been confirmed that Ayano Aishi and Garou are working together."

"Are they coming here?" Orochi asked.

"From what I've heard, they are," Gyoro-Gyoro said. "This means… we will have the chance to convince Aishi to join our side."

A monster by the name of Gale Wind frowned. "Will a human like her really want to join us?"

Hellfire snorted. "A strange human like her, especially. No way she'll be tougher than Goddess."

An executive by the name of Fuhrer Ugly bared the remaining teeth he had. "She's a pretty girl… like a doll. I'd love to crush her."

Another executive who was called Homeless Emperor smirked to himself, looking away. That girl… she sounded like one of the beings he'd met long ago, that woman, Ryoba Aishi… on the outside, she was a normal human, but on the inside, she was worse than a monster.

Considering what her daughter had been up to, the apple had fallen even further from the tree.

_She was the one I saw in my future vision, _Gyoro-Gyoro thought. _She'll destroy us. _

"You don't understand, Aishi is not like other humans," Gyoro-Gyoro commented, his eye twitching. "She is something beyond a monster… that girl is a demon, just like Goddess. We absolutely have to get her on our side… because if we don't?" He trembled. "She will kill us all."

* * *

Ayano's phone buzzed. She glanced down at it, curiously.

_?:_

_I have heard of your plans to take down heroes… I would like to help._

_Ayano: _

_Who are you?_

_?:_

_Someone who works very closely with the Hero Association and wants to see it suffer…_

_Ayano:_

_Hmm... tell me more._


	40. The Invasion Begins

_Humanity was failing. _

_It had tried to convince itself multiple times that everything was fine. It tried to act like it was on top of the food chain, on top of the world. That nothing could scare it or bring it down from grace. _

_But of course, as soon as a great threat arose, humanity began to fall apart at the seams._

_God was not surprised. Humanity had always been full of itself. It claimed to be immortal, but truthfully, it was pathetically weak. A foundation with no real support. Since it was so weak, it sinned. It sinned again and again, until it was nothing but a mountain of lies. It was nothing but lies built on pathetically weak fools. _

_The sins of humanity built and built upon each other. The sins themselves, if anything, were the ones who tore humanity apart. Humanity was destroying the world. Humanity was destroying other lifeforms. Heck, humanity was destroying itself. Humanity was the true monster. _

_Humanity was nothing but God's failed experiment. It had exploded all over itself, and become nothing but a chaotic mess. _

_Humanity needed to be purged from existence. Someone needed to clean the mess it had made behind. _

_A long time ago, God created a different type of human. Well, could it really be classified as a human? The creature, unlike other humans, was born with no emotions. The human lived her entire life feeling empty, incomplete, and distant. She did not fit in with other humans. _

_Then God gave her life a purpose: to protect her love interest. She fell in love with a man, and soon, became violently possessive of him. Her only desires in life related to that man, and nothing else mattered. The desire to fulfill her purpose was so strong she even gained supernatural abilities, such as incredibly keen senses, and even enhanced strength, to protect her love interest from others. _

_Later on, this creature would be given the title of a 'Yandere'. She would go on to have children with this man, and her children would behave just like she did. Their entire purpose in life revolved around their love interest._

_Unlike other humans, Yanderes had no sense of remorse, and were willing to do anything it took to be with the one they loved. _

_Overtime, humanity became more and more flawed. It began to tear itself up at the limbs. The number of monsters and villains increased. And while the Hero Association had been founded, they weren't exactly 100% moral like everyone believed they were._

_God needed to do something about this chaotic mess. It needed something (or someone) to fix the mess that humanity had become._

Ryoba Aishi sat up. _That dream again…?_

She shook her head, staring out of the resort window. What did it mean?

Ever since she'd been born, Ryoba knew she was not like other people. She had never been able to feel emotions. She'd gone through life using nothing but cold logic. Even when she visited a strange man named Dr. Genus, he could not cure her condition. Then everything changed when she met her senpai.

For the first time in her life, she felt alive. Being near that boy brought colour and joy into her life. He gave her a reason to live, a reason to thrive. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Everything revolved around him. And Ryoba couldn't let a single person take him away from her.

That foolish girl who had a crush on him? Dead. That journalist who tried to frame her? She destroyed his reputation. And after many years coming, Ryoba would end his life too. That man was a fool to think he could return.

With her senpai safe and happy, Ryoba could live a peaceful life. After getting married to him, she had a daughter. And just like her, her daughter lived an empty and emotionless life. Ryoba, of course, told her daughter she, too, would find a senpai. She was a Yandere, after all. Ryoba wanted to help her beloved daughter as much as possible, so subtly gave her… tips and tricks about getting away with murder.

Of course, Ryoba had not expected her daughter… to have an entirely different purpose.

No, Ayano did not care about finding a senpai. The only thing that mattered to her was 'fulfilling her purpose'. Considering the nature of Yanderes, Ryoba assumed it had to do with the recent deaths of heroes.

What was a mother to do? She promised herself she would support her daughter no matter what, and she didn't care much for the people around her, but still… was it really okay to let her daughter continue her murdering rampage?

_Maybe it's just a phase,_ Ryoba told herself. _She'll be over it in a few weeks. _

Ryoba was really just saying that to calm herself. In actuality, she wasn't sure if her daughter would stop at all.

Ryoba began to wonder if she herself was responsible for Ayano's behaviour. She had taught her daughter to be possessive, and wary. She had done it through love, but realised how negative the side effects were.

Her husband was trying to forget his worries by smoking as usual. Ryoba wouldn't stop him from smoking, but she did wish he would come to her for comfort.

Then she thought of the dream. God… was it trying to tell her something about her daughter? What was her daughter's destiny supposed to be?

_Oh, Ayano_, Ryoba thought, sadly. _Don't lose yourself._

"_Remember, dear… when you find the one, you mustn't lose them, no matter what. They belong to you, and you alone. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Mother…" _

* * *

Garou stared at Gyoro-Gyoro with a blank expression. After being brought back to the Monster Association by more monsters, one of the co-leaders wanted to speak with him... again.

"As you are now, you're still something like a half-monster," Gyoro-Gyoro explained. "And despite the fact that you have not yet become a full-fledged monster, you were still able to withstand Rover's heat blasts. Your overall strength will surely continue to improve at a frightening pace. But… as it stands now, it's not quite enough. You see, Garou… your teammate, Ayano Aishi, is a Yandere."

"A Yandere?" Garou snorted. "What, you mean that anime cliche?"

"No," Gyoro-Gyoro replied. "A Yandere is a type of human that only lives to fulfil a purpose, and will do whatever is necessary to fulfil this purpose. Yanderes can gain strength much faster than any normal human - or dare I say - _monster_. They are incredibly dangerous, but very rare. It is even rarer for them to do something as drastic as attack heroes."

"Why are you telling me this?" Garou asked.

"Garou, we want Ayano Aishi to join our ranks," Gyoro-Gyoro explained. "If we have her on our side, we will be unstoppable. However, there is a chance she will refuse this offer. And if she does, she will become stronger and attack us all. That is why we need you, no matter what."

Garou stared at the monster, blankly.

"We need you to fight Ayano, just in case she refuses our offer," Gyoro-Gyoro said.

"Seriously?" Garou asked. "What makes you think I wanna fight for you? She's my teammate, anyway. And didn't you guys say you wanted her on your side? Make up your damn mind!"

"You loathe her," Gyoro-Gyoro pointed out.

"So what?" Garou scoffed. "Once we kill Goddess, our agreement's over."

"We want to destroy Goddess too," Gyoro-Gyoro said. "If you let me raise you, I will make you the strongest monster alive. You will have the potential to combat Ayano Aishi, and the rest of the heroes you loathe so much."

Garou snorted.

"You will be our ultimate weapon," Gyoro-Gyoro said

"No, Yan-chan's your ultimate weapon," Garou growled. "I'm just your back-up. And besides, just so you know, that psycho doesn't want shit to do with you. She only cares about making herself strong. There's no way in Hell she'll want to join forces with you."

"How do you know that?" Gyoro-Gyoro asked. "As soon as she sees the strength we have to offer… she may reconsider."

Of course, Gyoro-Gyoro knew he had to be prepared for the worst. His monsters were on standby, ready to greet Ayano when she arrived.

But that was not the only reason Gyoro-Gyoro wanted her on his side. No… out of everyone on Earth, she would understand. She would understand the truth about the world.

Suddenly, to his surprise, a human walked into the room. But she was no ordinary human.

"Perhaps I can help," Ryoba said.

* * *

Sitch sighed, deeply. Now that Black Turtle had showed up, vowing to take charge of the whole operation, he felt that the mission was in slightly better hands. After all, Black Turtle was the closest the Association had to Goddess, excluding her younger brother.

As he was walking through the hall, headed off to make more plans, one of his associates walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"... what?" he asked. "Silver Fang is here?"

He went into a different room, seeing the aforementioned S Class hero and his brother sitting on the couch.

"Why hello, Sitch," Bang greeted. "My apologies, but I dropped my phone somewhere. Mind giving me a new one?"

"I-I see," Sitch trembled. "No problem, I'll have one prepared for you."

_Sitch, you know what to do_, he reminded himself. _Silver Fang will not be part of this team. Send him away without revealing any information about the operation. _

"And as for Garou, have you gathered any information about where he might be hiding?" Bang asked. "I'm thinking he must be with that group of monsters right now, but…"

"... no, we haven't received any noteworthy reports," Sitch said.

"I see," Bang frowned.

"Silver Fang," Sitch said, forcing himself to speak, "you did an excellent job dispelling the Elder Centipede with King, but… why did you allow Garou to escape, despite the fact that he was right there before your eyes? Was it truly because a monster barged into battle?"

"Are you trying to say I let him escape on purpose?" Bang asked, furrowing his brow. His brother wore a similar expression. It seemed the Association didn't trust him as much.

"Well…" Sitch looked away. "My apologies. There's been so much going on lately. I let the chaos get the best of me at the moment." He moved away, leaving the room. "I'll have one of my staff bring you a new communicator. Just wait here for a moment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to."

He left the brothers alone, sighing to himself. He walked into his office, calming himself down. Then he realised someone was sitting in his chair.

"Remarkable?" he asked, staring at the younger brother of Goddess. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to join you on your little raid, of course," Kencho said, with a smug smile. "What? C'mon, old man. I'm the secondary heir to Saikou Corp. I can get whatever you need from them. You want that, right?"

Beneath his smug smile, of course, was the pain of his argument with Fubuki.

"_We don't need that bald idiot and those lack-luster Class S heroes, Fubuki. We have Saikou Corp, and the two of us. The Hero Association will bow before us."_

"_Yes, but you've seen how powerful Saitama is. Imagine having him on our side. And not just him, the Class S heroes, too!"_

"_No way. They'll ditch us as soon as this is all over. Screw that. We don't need them. We're strong by ourselves!" _

"_... You're just saying that because you don't want them to overtake you, isn't that right?" _

"_That's rich coming from you. You always want the spotlight for yourself. And I was generous, Fubuki. I let you have rank 1!"_

"'_Let me'? You're a child, and I'm your senior. If anything, I let you have rank 2."_

"_Now you sound just like my worthless sister! I thought you were better than that!"_

"_And you are behaving like a child. You're not being flexible. ... I suppose you are childish after all."_

"_Shut up! Fine, you skank, go and get yourself killed with those worthless nobodies you call 'friends'. I'm going to advance to Class S, by myself!"_

_That's right, Fubuki_, Kencho thought. _You've got nothing on Kencho Saikou._

* * *

Fubuki had never despised her sister so much as she did now. Once again, her sister had been overprotective and prevented her from doing something dangerous. In this case, it was invading the Monster Association. And Fubuki was tired of it.

_And then there's Kencho, that little brat…_ Fubuki thought, clenching a fist. She tch-ed. _Once he gets over his little temper tantrum, he'll come crawling back to me. _

She stormed over to Saitama's apartment, trying to focus on the situation. The Monster Association needed to be destroyed before they killed more heroes.

Just as she was about to enter the apartment, Genos suddenly emerged through the doors, a grim expression on his face. Bang, Bomb, and King were behind him.

"Genos?" Fubuki asked, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Yan-chan is bringing a crew to invade the Monster Association," he explained. "I will be going alongside her."

"She is…?" Fubuki asked, brow rising. "Wait, you know where the Monster Association is?"

"We'll be coming too," Bang said. "It's not that far, believe it or not."

"I…" Fubuki trailed off. "What about Saitama?"

"Master Saitama must have already ventured into the Monster Association, as he was not inside his apartment," Genos replied.

"I see…" Fubuki said.

The men continued walking.

"Wait!" Fubuki shouted. "Don't forget about me!" She grinned, stepping ahead of them. "This is it! The New Blizzard Group commences here!"

* * *

Monsters had never scared Ayano.

For the longest time in her life, all fear towards monsters had been feigned. After all, if she were to just act natural around monsters, wouldn't others assume she was a monster herself? Ayano found bullying and teasing incredibly inconvenient, so for her own sake, pretended to fear monsters.

Ayano wasn't sure what her teammates felt about monsters. But it didn't matter, not to her.

"So, this is it?" Itachi asked, making a face. "Looks like a dump."

Ayano and her team, who she'd nicknamed the 'Yan-squad', faced the back entrance of the abandoned district. Though it was not visible, through the partly destroyed street was the Monster Association. In fact, underneath the city the Monster Association was hiding, sitting in darkness.

"The Monster Association base is underground," Ayano explained, looking at her tips from Info-chan. "It is many layers deep."

"How are we going to get in there?" Budo asked, Raibaru sharing his confused expression.

"We will break in," a new voice answered.

The group turned around, facing Genos. The cyborg had gotten himself a new upgrade, sporting jagged arms and blaster holes in his hands. He wore his usual serious expression. Behind him were Silver Fang, King, Bomb, and Fubuki.

"Genos," Ayano greeted. "Silver Fang, King, Bomb, and..." She frowned. "… Blizzard of Hell."

"Miss Blizzard…!" Oka breathed, smiling at her group leader.

"Whoa, three Class S heroes!" Fureddo gaped. "This is awesome!"

"Ugh, great," Itachi grumbled. "Forgot they were coming."

"_Attendez!_" another new voice chirped. "Don't forget about _moi_!"

Everyone turned to see Kizana Sunobu walking over, wearing the most ridiculous and pompous outfit they had ever seen: a glittery, royal-purple dress, a face full of make-up, long, red gloves, and red high-heels. Safe to say, it was not an outfit suitable for breaking into the Monster Association.

"I told you not to come, Kizana," Ayano said, calmly.

Kizana ignored her, turning her attention to Genos. "Oh Demon Cyborg, _mon cheri_, those arms look _magnifique _on you. Almost as _magnifique _as _moi_!"

Genos ignored her, turning to Ayano. "I detect monsters from every direction."

Ayano turned on her Yan-vision, also seeing many multi-coloured forms of monsters.

_They are waiting for us_, she thought.

"Everyone," she spoke up, "be on guard. There are monsters in all locations."

The group huddled together, including Kizana, who was trying not to drop her expensive phone. King tried to act like he wasn't about to wet himself.

"Kizana, you should leave," Ayano told her. "It is too dangerous for you here."

"Don't be ridiculous, _fille stupide_," Kizana replied. "I'm a S Class hero in the making! Once I defeat all of these monsters, everyone will know my name!"

"She's blinder than a bat," Itachi grumbled. "Hey, fancy-pants, this isn't some game. You're gonna get your ass kicked."

"He's right, Kizana," Raibaru agreed. "There are a lot of dangerous monsters here, and I don't want you to get hurt. For your own safety, please, just go home."

Kizana huffed. "_Non!_ I'll be staying!"

Before anyone could get the chance to convince her to leave, a group of monsters emerged, charging towards the group. They were all different shapes and sizes, and all equally dangerous.

"It's the girl," one of them who looked like a misformed child yelled. "Get her!"

"Yan-squad, go! / Blizzard Group, attack!" Fubuki and Ayano yelled, at the same time.

The group set out to attack: Bomb, Bang, Raibaru and Budo used martial arts, Itachi used his fists, Fureddo focused on calculating the situation, Fubuki used her psychic powers, Taro used a knife, Oka summoned her demon hands, and Genos pulled out his incineration cannons. Meanwhile, King scared a monster away just by staring at it.

"Ew!" Kizana exclaimed, staring at the monsters. She fell onto her butt. "They're hideous! _Au secours! _Get me away from them!"

"You're hopeless, doofus," Itachi grumbled, glaring down at her. "This is what you get for thinking you're tough."

Kizana whimpered, clenching her gloved fists._ I can't fail now… Mon cheri Genos is watching me!_

"_You want to become a hero, Sunobu?"_

"_Oui, Saikou-san! And I'm going to be the most famous hero who ever lived. Far more famous than you! I'll be at the top of Class S!"_

"_... I don't think you even have a chance of making it into Class C at this stage, Sunobu. Being a hero is much more than wearing a costume. You have a duty to protect the public." _

"_Of course I know that, you dunce! And I'll be bonne at that too, trust me! You're just jealous of moi!"_

"_You do not want to be a hero, Kizana, you want to be famous. I can never allow you to become a hero if the only thing that you care about is your image."_

"_You said anyone can become a hero, stupide fille!"_

"_I said anyone can be a hero as long as they are selfless, noble, and have the drive to protect the public, no matter what. You would not survive as a hero. You do not have any skills, and your vanity will get you killed."_

"_Be quiet, you foul skank! You're just saying that because you don't want anyone to overtake you, isn't that right? Brûler en enfer, ordures! Tu vas mourir*!" _

_That's right, Goddess… _Kizana thought. _You're going to eat your words!_

She stood up, holding up her fists in desperation. "You're going to-"

A sword pierced through her stomach. She fell to her knees, blood gushing all around her.

"Pathetic," a voice said. "She couldn't even react in time."

Two humanoid monsters stood side by side, overlooking the battle.

"There's Yan-chan," one of them said. "That's the one we need to kidnap."

* * *

_*Burn in Hell, rubbish! You will die!_


	41. The Split

**A/N: So yesterday (April 17th) was my birthday, and I'm planning to make some changes to the comic... in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The number of monsters just kept increasing and increasing. They were everywhere, like an invading swarm. Ayano knew that the group would have to split up to deal with them all, as they continued to traverse deeper and deeper into the Monster Association's base.

She glanced at Fubuki, who like Kizana, had invited herself. Ayano did not care about the woman, and did not think it was worth wasting time to convince her to leave. (In addition, Fubuki's powers were _somewhat _impressive, Ayano had to admit.)

"Yan-squad!" Ayano yelled, stabbing a monster through the chest, "we're going to have to split up!"

She grabbed Taro, keeping him by her side. Like a puppet, he blindly stayed near his master.

"Prepare to be eliminated," G5 boomed.

Ayano raised her katana, but the robotic samurai-wielding monster jumped out of the way. Behind her, she saw Raibaru and Budo fighting a bug-like monster, Oka, Itachi and Fureddo heading off in another direction, the martial arts brothers staying nearby the martial arts students, and Fubuki following after her group member, but also veering off into yet another direction. That left herself, Taro, and Genos to fight G5. They had managed to traverse deep underground, somewhere that looked like a sewer. Pathways were left, right and centre, spiralling around them.

"I will destroy you," G5 said, charging towards Ayano. Taro stood in front of her, and Genos prepared his incineration cannon. However, to their surprise, the monster dashed around Taro, slamming straight into Genos. The impact sent the S Class hero flying.

"I will destroy _you_ first!" G5 yelled, chasing after Genos' flying form.

Ayano turned to Taro. "Let us-"

He narrowly dodged a blade cutting through his shoulder. Ayano turned to see two powerful monsters standing before her that resembled ninjas, and also reminding her of Speed-O'-Sound Sonic. One of them had long, light green hair, a muscular figure and a marking under his eye. He wore a black, tight-fitting shirt, white hakama pants, a white sash, and black arm warmers. The other monster had black, spiky hair, thick eyebrows, an angular face and muscular figure. He was dressed in a huge, furry coat, as well as a large sword on his back. He had blood on his sword as well.

"Ayano Aishi," the first monster greeted. He raised his hand. "Before you attack us, let us speak first. We have something to offer you."

Ayano didn't say anything, but kept her hand on her weapon.

"I'm Gale Wind, and this is Hellfire Flame," the monster introduced. "We're executives of the Monster Association. Our leaders, Gyoro-Gyoro and the Monster King Orochi, have taken an interest in you. We're aware that you are the one behind the deaths of all the heroes, and that you want to become stronger."

Ayano's grip tightened on her weapon.

"The Monster Association would like you to collaborate with us," Gale Wind explained. "If you do, we can help you get even stronger."

Hellfire Flame nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Ayano asked.

"It is," Hellfire Flame said. He held out his sword, and Ayano eyed the blood.

"You have already killed someone," she noted.

"It was only that annoying human with the purple hair," he said. "But you don't seem like the type of person to care about that."

_So Kizana is dead,_ Ayano thought, unsurprised. _We tried to warn her._

"In a way, you've done me a favour," Ayano said. "Has Garou joined you as well?"

"Not quite," Gale Wind admitted. "But he is your partner, right? He will join us soon enough."

"And him?" Ayano asked, gesturing to Taro.

"Your little friend can tag along as well, if he wants," the monster chuckled. "If he is your servant, we will allow him to assist you. The more the merrier!"

"The Monster Association will make me stronger," Ayano said, out-loud.

"Indeed," Gale Wind chuckled. "Much stronger. You'll become a monster - a monster much more powerful than any of those Class S heroes."

"Do you accept our offer?" Hellfire Flame asked.

Ayano paused. She looked around, and saw Garou's silhouette in the distance. At least, she believed she did.

The Monster Association could offer a lot of power. She could become the most powerful monster to ever live. But… no. She was something beyond a monster. She already had powers beyond what a monster could ever achieve. She needed to destroy every obstacle in her way, and fulfil her purpose, and become the strongest.

"I appreciate the offer," Ayano bowed, "but I'm going to have to refuse."

Gale Flame smirked, darkly. "Then you will have to die."

He and Hellfire Flame zoomed towards Ayano, faster than any other monster she'd encountered. Ayano and Taro jumped backwards, avoiding Hellfire Flame's swinging blade. Gale Wind held out a pair of blades, and lunged towards Ayano and Taro. Ayano grabbed Taro, pulling him out of the way. The buttons on his school uniform began to become undone.

"Not bad," Gale Flame taunted. "I can see why you were able to kill so many heroes. But you won't get out of here alive!"

He reminded what Gyoro-Gyoro had said well: this girl had the potential to kill every monster in the entire Association. The only other being known to have such power was Goddess. Gale Wind, of course, respected her strength, and realised aside from Flashy Flash, Goddess was a big threat. Thank goodness she was out of commission. He knew a lot of monsters wanted to fight her, but not many would be able to get out alive.

"We can't let Yan-chan get stronger," Gale Wind told Hellfire Flame, "or she'll become our greatest enemy!"

Ayano grimaced, feeling a blade pierce her side. Blood pooled around her. Taro fell to his knees, his face doused in blood. Ayano fell beside him.

"Pathetic," Gale Wind chortled. "Down already? I guess you're not so strong after all."

Hellfire Flame stood beside him. Ayano frowned.

_They're stronger than I anticipate_d, she thought. She glanced at them._ No, they're still just humans. I can torture them all I want._

She summoned her strings, the red energy surrounding her.

"Summon them," she whispered into Taro's ear.

He obeyed, soon getting himself covered in the same strings. The two stood together, facing the ninjas.

Gale Wind cackled. "Ha! Those strings won't work on us. We're too fast!"

Ayano smirked to herself, feeling the power surround her.

_Garou, I know you're out there…_ she thought. _Don't join the Monster Association. We'll destroy it… together._

The strings found their way towards the ninjas. They wrapped around their arms.

"What-?!" Gale Wind cursed. "Cut them off, Hellfire Wind!"

Hellfire Flame did so, but the strings kept coming back. A sadistic smirk bloomed on Ayano's face.

Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame began to scream as the strings wrapped around their bodies. Their minds were full of vivid flashbacks of them being treated as nothing but objects, slaves...

_We were nothing_, Gale Wind thought. _They treated us like garbage!_

Hellfire Flame gritted his teeth, his mind overwhelmed with the pain of the past. How dare they treat him like that. He despised them all.

"For once, we're going to be on the side of rulers," he said. "We'll be on the side… _of the monsters!_"

They cracked the ground. And they fell. They all fell down, landing on a bridge somewhere deep in the Monster Association. Ayano used her remaining strength to save Taro from falling into the abyss below.

Then the ninjas began to transform. Their bodies grew in size, black markings covered their skin, their veins pulsed, and their teeth grew sharp. Their forms hulked over Ayano and Taro. Now they were truly _monsters_.

Ayano stepped back, watching the madness unfold.

_What is happening…?_ she thought.

"What did I say?" Gale Wind hissed. "You won't leave alive!"

He and Hellfire Flame charged towards Ayano and Taro with a new confidence. Ayano realised… she wouldn't be able to fend off the monsters, even with Taro's help. The power radiating from them was intense. They were too strong for her.

_Is this really it? _she thought.

She braced herself, only to be pulled out of the way. Her saviour was a man with long, blonde hair, a dark blue bodysuit with metallic bracers over his arms and upper chest armor with a long white cape over it. He adorned himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. He had a chain strapped around his waist that holds his sheath and sword in place.

"Flashy Flash," Ayano greeted, absentmindedly. "Class S rank 14…"

Flashy Flash glanced down at her, then at the monsters, who suddenly looked a lot more eager.

"Flashy Flash," Gale Wind cackled. "The one we've been waiting for!"

* * *

Raibaru hated to admit it, but she was terrified.

When the number of monsters increased dramatically, and Ayano had declared the group had to split up, Raibaru tried not to panic. Deep down, the thought of dangerous monsters frightened her. She had her master Bang nearby… wait, no she didn't. He and his brother had disappeared too.

"Where's Bang-sensei?" Budo asked. Raibaru sighed. At least he was still there.

"Hee hee," the monster before them giggled. "Scared, kids?"

The two of them glared up at him. His name was 'Bug God'. Like the name implied, he resembled a humanoid bug. He had many insect-like traits, such as five eyes, two antennae, two large incisors on his face, two smaller incisors, and a tough carapace that granted him high levels of durability. However, he also possessed a large, round, human nose.

"Don't worry," the monster chortled. "I'll let you off easy… and turn you all into bug food!"

The monster lunged towards Raibaru, managing to shove her back. She coughed, chest aching.

"Stay away from my senpai!" Budo yelled. "Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist!"

He stepped in front of Raibaru, using his moves to combat the monster. It cried out in pain, falling over.

"Thanks, Budo," Raibaru said, holding up her hands. "But now it's my turn!"

She lunged towards the monster, raising her hands.

"You're not going to hurt anyone ever again!" she shouted. She took out the monster with a single blow, causing it to explode.

"You're as strong as ever, Indestructible Rival," Budo bowed.

Raibaru waved it off. "Oh, Budo, there's no need for that! Just call me Raibaru."

"He's right," a new voice said. "You are just as strong as ever."

Raibaru turned to face Bang and his brother walking over to them.

"Bang-sensei," Raibaru bowed, Budo copying her.

"Where were you, Master Bang?" Budo asked.

"We got a bit lost, I'm afraid," Bang chuckled. "But I knew you two could handle things by yourselves."

Raibaru flushed with pride. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Of course, you are - well, _were _\- my best student, Raibaru," Bang said, pride in his eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Budo put a hand on his senpai's shoulder. "Let's take down the rest of the Monster Association!"

* * *

Itachi honestly had no idea how he got stuck with investigator boy and the creep of the school in the middle of a monster-filled basement.

Well, investigator boy wasn't totally useless. He had a torch on him, so they could actually navigate that dump of a basement.

"Are you experienced with fighting monsters, Itachi?" Fureddo asked Itachi, either to be practical, or just to start up a casual conversation.

"They shouldn't be too hard to beat," Itachi replied, flexing his muscles. "Honestly, what's a few little monsters got on me?"

"How about you find out, sweetie?"

"Look out!" Fureddo shouted.

The three jumped to the side as a whip went sailing through the air, slicing the ground between them.

"Three little kids running around, all by themselves," a voice giggled. "This will be fun."

Oka, Fureddo, and Itachi turned to face the monster known as Do-S. The sadistic monster had a twisted smile on her face. Despite her curvaceous figure, blonde hair, and pink heart on her forehead, her scleras were black, and she wore a spiky mask. The look in her eyes screamed 'dominatrix'.

"I heard one of you is an esper, is that correct?" the monster asked. "An esper that can summon demons. Very interesting indeed."

Oka went red, hiding behind Fureddo.

"Who the hell are you?" Itachi asked, stepping forward. "Why are you dressed like a skank?"

Do-S gave him a look. "Ooh, we've got a feisty one. I'll play with you later, sweetie. Right now, I need that lovely little lady."

Fureddo clenched his fist. "Not a chance!"

Do-S raised her whip. "Then I guess I'll have to take your heart as well!"

She sent the whip flying towards the two. They jumped out of the way, slamming into the ground. Fureddo used his hand to protect his camera. He cursed at the nasty blue bruise covering his hand.

"Aw, did you get a boo-boo?" Do-S teased. "I'll fix that right up for you!"

"Get out of here, you damn skank," Itachi grumbled, punching her in the side of her jaw.

Do-S cupped her cheek, glaring at him.

"You're not so weak after all, little boy," she giggled. "Fine, if you want to play so badly, I suppose I'll entertain you!"

She sent her whip flying towards Itachi. He held up his arms like a wall of muscle. He gritted his teeth when he got whipped, bowing his head.

"Itachi!" Fureddo yelled.

"He's mine now," Do-S giggled. "Heart, mind, and soul!"

"Dofus," Itachi glared at her, picking up her whip in his grip. "You really think I'll lose control of myself that quickly?"

"What the-?" Do-S stumbled backwards.

"Pitiful," Itachi said, stepping towards her. "Get with the program. I'm not one of those good-for-nothing heroes. I'm here because I'm sick of you and this Monster Association crap, and the heroes can't do shit about it. So I'm gonna take care of it myself."

_What's with this guy? _Do-S thought, stepping back.

"Idiot!" she screamed. "I'm not finished either!"

She suddenly pulled the whip out of his grip, sending it towards Oka instead.

"That girl is mine!" she shouted.

Oka trembled, covering herself. And then the whip froze in mid-air, surrounded by green light.

"Deja vu," a new voice said. "Oh well. I guess, if I have to, I can defeat you again."

"M-M-Miss Blizzard!" Oka trembled.

Fubuki arrived, holding up the whip with her powers.

"Honestly, Oka," she sighed. "Without me, you'd be hopeless."

"Oh, it's you," Itachi grunted, staring at the woman.

"You again," Do-S giggled. "Well, without your sister in the way, I can take you out for good!"

"Incorrect," Fubuki shook her head. "I don't need my sister. I have my disciple."

She pointed to Oka, who was, once again, hiding behind Fureddo.

"Me…?" Oka asked.

"Of course," Fubuki said. "I'm giving you the chance to work together with me, Oka."

Oka looked like she was about to melt. "Work together… with Miss Blizzard…!"

"Such a sweet moment," Do-S chuckled, raising her whip, "but have you forgotten about me?!"

"Oka, now!" Fubuki shouted.

Oka's hands glowed dark blue, conjoining with Fubuki's light green. A demon hand sprouted from the ground, wrapping around Do-S's middle.

"What is this?!" the monster demanded.

"You there, boy with ginger hair," Fubuki stared at Itachi. "Take her out."

"You're not the boss of me, Tits Mcgee," Itachi spat on the ground.

"Itachi, c'mon, man," Fureddo said, standing up.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

He ran over to Do-S, glaring down at her.

"No, please," Do-S pleaded, trying to break free. "Spare me! I'll become your slave!"

"Pathetic," Itachi chortled. "Weaklings like you deserve your fate."

He punched her in the face, hard enough to snap her neck. Her body went limp in the demon hand.

"Good work," Fubuki said, grabbing Oka's shoulder. "Let's go. I know where King is."

Oka nodded, smiling up at her boss.

"Miss Blizzard," she said, eyes glittering. "Where is Remarkable…?"

Fubuki looked away, for a moment. "Remarkable decided to be unreasonable, and so, he is not coming with us."

Oka wondered what she meant by that, but the group was already progressing deeper into the Monster Association.

* * *

King really wished he could be anywhere else right now. But of course, he was face to face with some huge, terrifying monster.

Despite all the rumours about him, King was, in fact, a fraud. The only real talent he had was amazing luck. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and boom, he was suddenly an S Class hero! He never asked for it to happen. But of course, it was too late. Everyone believed he was great, powerful, and amazing, when in actuality, he was just a 29-year-old otaku who liked to play video games. Saitama was the one who deserved all the credit, but unlike King, his luck was not so fortunate.

_Is this it? _King thought, staring up at the dog-like monster. _Has my luck finally run out?_

His 'King Engine' (aka his heartbeat) began beating loudly. Of course, many rumours surrounded his King Engine as well. Apparently, it was King's 'battle cry', and no monster that had heard it had come out alive. Not this time. The huge, dog-like monster was going to kill him.

However, just as it seemed the monster was going to attack, it suddenly cowered and ran away. King hadn't even done anything, just stared at it. He stared at his hand in confusion. Was that it?

"King!" a voice shouted.

He turned around, facing Fubuki, and three of those kids from Akademi High.

"Fubuki," he greeted, calmly.

"You defeated another monster?" Fubuki asked. "Impressive. I wouldn't expect less from you, King."

"Yes," King said. "Of course."

The kids seemed impressed. Even Itachi looked mildly impressed for a millisecond.

"Let's keep going," Fubuki raised a hand. "More monsters to slay!"


	42. The Ninjas

Out of all the things in the Monster Association, the last thing Flashy Flash expected to see was the A Class hero Yan-chan and some random highschool boy, sitting on the bridge behind him.

The girl was staring up at him, her expression blank. The boy's face was obscured with hair. Flashy Flash knew that the boy wasn't a hero, so he wasn't entirely sure why he was there. When Flashy Flash had first seen Ayano at the S Class meeting during the alien invasion, he hadn't paid her much mind. He wasn't sure why she was there, but why was he to pry into that? It did not matter.

What _did _matter though was how popular she had become all of a sudden. She went from being at the bottom of Class B to the top of Class A in only a _month_. No matter what you thought of her, you had to admit that was very impressive. Or very fishy. She was either a fraud... or exceptionally strong. She reminded Flashy Flash of Goddess, in a weird way. Not that he had seen that girl for a while. Class S certainly felt different without her.

Flashy Flash scowled, returning his attention to the fight. He turned to face the two monsters standing before him: Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind.

"One thing stands in our way of world domination," Gale Wind boomed. "And it's not the heroes, it's the best warriors from the village!"

They charged towards Flashy Flash, even faster than before. Flashy Flash used his swords to defend himself.

"We can't allow more people with ninja techniques running about!" the monsters yelled.

_Ninja village?_ Ayano thought. _There are more ninjas? An entire village of them? _

"The village has no monopoly on ninjutsu," Flashy Flash huffed.

"But even the others can't compare!" the monsters screamed. "And, in the history of our village, our 37th is held widely to be the strongest! You now face the top two of the golden generation, former leader of the 44th Generation! I wonder how long you will hold out?!"

They charged towards Flashy Flash, their techniques even faster than before. Ayano could barely see their movements.

"Why are you two still here?" Flashy Flash grumbled, giving Ayano a glance over his shoulder. "Leave, idiots!"

"No, we can't let her leave," Hellfire Flame cackled.

"Right," Gale Wind giggled. "We were told to bring her in! I suppose that's the least we can do for the Monster Association in return for their services! If she still refuses, we'll kill her and her male accomplice too!"

Ayano forced herself to stand, grabbing Taro's arm.

_He is correct,_ he thought._ I should leave._

But at the same time… this was an S Class hero all by himself, getting wounded down by two Dragon-level monsters.

Or was he? Suddenly, the hero managed to shove them back. The two coughed, bodies shaking from the impact. They sat on the other side of the broken bridge. Mild scratches were on Flashy Flash's face, but he kept his stern gaze.

"Gale Wind," the hero sighed, wiping his face. "Hellfire Flame. It goes without saying, but I have full knowledge of all your techniques. I've trained more than anyone else, so it's little wonder. The more formidable the warrior, the more faithful they are to their basic style. No matter how fast you may be, if I know the style of your attacks, I can easily deal with them."

Despite that lecture, the monsters didn't seem done yet.

"Heh," Gale Wind chuckled.

"Is that so?" Hellfire Flame asked. "Fine then."

"It's about time then, isn't it?" Gale Wind asked.

"It is, yes," Hellfire Flame agreed. "We'll stop fighting you as ninjas. We don't need tools, or any special techniques. We will see you to your death… as monsters."

"We will show you the difference of speed between humans and monsters," Gale Wind cackled. "Goodbye, Flashy Flash."

The bridge cracked beneath their feet, as power flowed around them. It was going to explode. The monsters zoomed into the sky, the bridge exploding beneath them.

Flashy Flash's eyes were wide as he grabbed Ayano and Taro, hiding underneath the bridge on a small platform. He had protected them just in time. He managed to slip his sword into his belt. He cursed, sensing the monsters getting even more powerful.

_Can I take on them both and protect these infernal children?_ he thought, scowling. He had half a mind to just leave the kids, but… he was a hero. He had a duty to uphold. Goddess had once told him that before anything else, a hero had to protect others. As much as she could get on his nerves, she was correct. She always was, annoyingly so.

"It would be a good idea to leave," Ayano told him.

"_You_ should've left a while ago," Flashy Flash grumbled.

"They would not have let me," Ayano argued. "And besides, I am in bad shape. I cannot fight my way through the Monster Association right now, and neither can my partner."

Of course, she was only half-lying. Her body was already mending itself. Not that he needed to know that.

Flashy Flash sighed. Protecting others could be very annoying sometimes. Still, the girl was oddly calm considering the situation she was in.

"Hiding from us?" Gale Wind taunted. "Come out and play, Flashy Flash!"

"Very well," the older hero sighed, taking the two to a safer platform. "Once I have finished defeating these monsters, you will leave the Monster Association with your heads bowed in shame."

Ayano smiled, sweetly. "Of course."

He was about to dart off to fight the monsters, but he sensed something pulling on his cape. He glanced back, hand on sword. He raised a brow when he saw it was the boy, meekly tugging on his cape, like a child looking for an adult's attention.

"Kill… me..." Taro whispered, his voice croaking. "Please…"

Flashy Flash was about to reply, but was distracted by another explosion. He glanced back once more at Taro, before dashing off. He charged towards the monsters, having to accelerate even faster than before. He bounced around the room, the monsters chasing after him. Ayano watched the way he moved with intrigue. He was astonishingly fast. Faster than any ever hero she'd ever seen, excluding Saitama.

She grabbed Taro's side, forcing the air out of him in a short breath. Flashy Flash almost looked like he was getting overwhelmed, the monsters constantly crashing into him and throwing him down into the ground. He bounced around, crashing into the walls over and over. Ayano felt the tremble in the walls from where she was sitting. But she kept watching. She had to know how Flashy Flash fought. Though, judging from his actions, she was not learning much.

"Kill him!" Gale Wind yelled.

Flashy Flash's eyes narrowed. As the monsters zoomed towards him again, he held out his legs.

"_Flash kick barrage!_" he shouted.

That move was enough to catch the monsters off-guard. Flashy Flash zoomed away, sitting on a wall.

"Not good!" the monsters yelled. "He's going for a follow-up attack! Quickly! We must regain our posture!"

Flashy Flash held out his sword, gripping it tightly.

"Killer move…" he said, charging towards the monsters, "**FLASH SWORD STRIKE!**"

The technique was so powerful it cut the two monsters in half, and caused an explosion. The walls began to crack. Ayano felt the bridge crumbling beneath her feet. She and Taro were going to fall.

"Dammit it…" Hellfire Flame chuckled, sadly. "How irritating…"

"If you were hiding such a powerful technique, why didn't you use it until the end?" Gale Wind asked.

"I was simply searching for the correct way to finish you both off at once," Flashy Flash explained. "I decided that if I let either one of you escape, it would be a bothersome situation for me. If another S Class hero were to do battle with one of you, they'd have trouble coping with your speed, after all. Your greatest battle strategy would've been to fight against anyone but me."

"So you're saying… if you hadn't been our opponent…" Gale Wind laughed. "Ku… kuku… you're an insufferable man to the end…"

"Assassins can only live in the shadows," Hellfire Flame said, voice croaking. "They'll never be treated as humans, only exploited. We only wanted to switch the exploiting side, the controlling side… in order to get powerful, we did everything we could think of…" A tear fell down his cheek. "So tell me, Flashy Flash, what did we lack?"

As Ayano and Taro fell, Flashy Flash zoomed down and saved them. He carried them through the explosions, glancing back at the monsters as their corpses fell into the abyss.

"Training," he answered, simply. He then left the room behind, taking the teens with him.

Once they had left the crumbling area, Flashy Flash put the kids down.

"Leave," he told them.

"Where is the exit?" Ayano asked. "Please take us to it."

Flashy Flash furrowed his brow in frustration. "I don't have time to babysit." He dug into his chest pocket. "I have a communicator, you can contact…" He went silent, looking left and right.

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"It appears that the communicator has gone missing," Flashy Flash said, still scowling.

_I must have dropped it while fighting those fools_, he thought, agitated.

"That's quite unfortunate," Ayano said, Taro standing behind her. "Perhaps if you tell me where another S Class hero is I can ask them for help."

"I do not know the exact locations of the others," Flashy Flash admitted. "I'm not entirely sure where we are, for that matter."

"I see," Ayano said, a dark smirk surfacing on her face.

Flashy Flash sighed._ I do not have time to waste helping these idiot children get out of here. But I cannot leave them here, either. They are injured. They will die here. And besides, that boy… he was asking me to… kill him. What is wrong with him…?_

_I should try to contact Child Emperor, _he decided. _He will be able to help them. _

"I've decided that you can come with me, until we find Child Emperor, or another hero who can help you," Flashy Flash told the teens. "Do not get in my way or slow me down."

He started to walk off, only to sense a dark aura from behind him. He saw something red creeping up onto his shoulder. He whipped around, red strings covering his arms.

He stammered. _What the-_

Ayano gave him a haunted smile. "Thank you for helping us, Flashy Flash, but… it is time for you to die."

Flashy Flash coughed. "You…" He cried out in pain. "What is this?!"

"Say goodnight," Ayano said.

* * *

"Where are we going, anyway?" Fureddo asked, looking left and right.

Fubuki breathed in. "To find the leader of this ridiculous Association, and take them down for good."

King tried not to freak out at the thought of that. No way in Hell did he want to run into the leader.

"I'm going to assume that's what Yan-chan wanted," Fureddo said.

Fubuki folded her arms. "Yes, it probably was."

"Are we…" Oka went red, "are we… strong enough to take on the leader?"

"'Course we are, doofus," Itachi told her, flexing his bicep once again.

"Not to mention we have the Strongest Man on our side," Fubuki said, gesturing to King.

His 'King Engine' was thumping at full volume.

"Wow, he's already getting prepared for battle," Fureddo remarked. "Nice going, King!"

_Oh, God, Saitama, I hope you're in here somewhere, man_, King thought. _I can't take much more of this!_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The group turned around, seeing a shadow.

Fubuki grimaced. "Look o-"

She couldn't finish her sentence due to an explosion.

A huge monster known as Rhino Wrestler appeared, glaring down at the fallen heroes. He appeared to be an anthropomorphic rhinocerus, with large muscles, and a hulking figure. His dark grey skin was quite thick, and he wore a black wrestling singlet.

"Pathetic," he laughed. "That's all it took?"

"Heh," a voice replied. "You really think I'm weak, dofus? You're the pathetic one."

Itachi emerged from the smoke, his swimming goggles covering his green eyes.

"Tch," he grumbled. "Pitiful. Time to take out the overgrown trash."

Rhino Wrestler roared and charged towards him. Itachi avoided him, baring his teeth.

"You snooze, you lose, idiot," he said. "Take this!"

He slammed his fist into the monster's cheek. To his surprise, it was rougher than he'd anticipated.

"You're not too shabby for a human," Rhino Wrestler chuckled, "but you won't survive this!"

He raised his fists, pummelling Itachi into the ground. Itachi coughed up blood, glaring at the monster.

_Crap, he's kinda tough,_ Itachi thought. _But nothing I can't handle._

He ran towards Rhino Wrestler, eyes narrowed. He got the jump on him, and kicked him into the wall. Once the monster hit the wall, Itachi raced over to him, and punched him in the face.

_Asu, this is for you_, he thought, punching the monster over and over. _You wanted to be a hero, right? So this is what I'm doing. I'm being a hero… for you. _

He tch-ed. _Wait, what the Hell am I going on about? Asu died like an idiot. Like I would do this for her. _

But still, when he thought about her… his heart ached.

_I wasn't strong enough to save her._

Rhino Wrestler scowled, launching a fist towards Itachi's face. Itachi yelped as he stumbled back, falling over. He scowled, putting an elbow on the ground. He propped himself up, glaring straight at the monster.

"Time's up for you, human," he cackled.

Itachi glowered. "I don't think so."

He jumped towards the monster, avoiding his other fist. He was going to win, no matter what. He was a winner, not a loser.

"TAKE THIS!" he shouted, grabbing Rhino Wrestler's head. He shoved his fist right into the monster's eyes. It was hard enough for the monster to fall over, blood pouring down his face.

The monster, despite this, stood up, prepared to tear Itachi to shreds. Before he could, however, a demonic hand wrapped around his waist, hoisting him into the air.

"Good job, Oka," Fubuki told her subordinate. "Come along, Itachi. Let's go."

"Why the Hell do you get to choose when we leave?" Itachi asked. "I'm not done here!"

"We don't have time," Fubuki said. "That Fureddo boy has gone missing."

"His own fault for going missing," Itachi grumbled. "I don't care about that. I'm busy here!"

Fubuki sighed. This was going to be a long day. For a moment, she wished Kencho were there, but… no. She was not going to rely on a 14 year old boy.

* * *

_There was a woman standing in front of Genos._

_She was fairly tall, with long, silver hair, and a long dress. On top of her head was a hat. _

_She smiled down at him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

Genos sat up, blinking. The woman was gone.

_Who was that?_ he thought. _And where am I? _

His hearing picked up some shouting in the distance. It sounded human enough. It seemed the Hero Association had finally made its move.

He dusted some rubble off his form.

_It seems G5 launched me over here_, he thought. _I must find a way to contact Ayano._

He dug through his pockets, only to find his phone had been smashed to smithereens.

_It must have been destroyed from the impact_, he thought. _I will have to search for her in a different way._

He began his trek through the Monster Association. He was in a fairly open area, so it was likely he wasn't too far below ground. He scanned the area, looking for any kind of signs of Ayano.

His mind returned to the thoughts of the woman.

_That must have been Traveller,_ he realised. _But why would she try to communicate with me?_

He frowned. _Have I… met her before? Or was I simply hallucinating?_

Suddenly, he sensed something. Something familiar.

He whipped around, facing G5. It was a large cybernetic robot that bore a resemblance to a samurai. It wore shiny metallic armor with large shoulder-pads and spiked claws on its forearms. Its face was covered by a mask with a slit that revealed a single eye in the center. It had a helmet with accessories shaped like spikes and a crescent moon. It had marking resembling 'X=' running down its shoulder pads and body.

"It is time to end this fight," it declared.

Genos glowered, holding out his incineration cannon. "Let us make this quick."

The fight between the two robotic creatures began. Genos used his cannon straight away, sending the monster into the wall. The monster was durable to survive it, and came racing towards Genos.

Genos scowled. _I do not have time for this. I have to find Ayano. _

Genos increased the power flowing through his body, and aimed at G5. A dragon-killer for sure. Genos was about to take it out with all of his power, when two flashes of blue intercepted his vision. They belonged to Bang and Bomb, who sent the robot sailing through the floor. Smoke trailed into the air.

"Bang," Genos greeted, surprised. "Bomb."

"Us too!" Raibaru called, Budo following her.

"Hello there, Genos," Bang said, waving. "Don't waste all of your energy here. There's plenty more monsters running around."

_He is right_, Genos thought. _I am being impatient. Dr. Kuseno told me to be careful with using my power, or else I will get myself killed._

"I assume you're looking for that Ayano girl and her friends?" Bomb asked.

Genos nodded. "Have you seen them?"

"Not since we got split up," Bomb answered. "But if we keep searching, we will run into them."

"Not to mention Fureddo, Oka, that Blizzard Lady, and Itachi," Budo pointed out.

"And Saitama," Bang added in.

"Master Saitama is here, somewhere," Genos agreed. "As well as the Hero Association's team. I heard some of them yelling."

"Leave it to the Hero Association to make a fuss," Raibaru muttered.

"I will be going to find Ayano," Genos told them. "You can come with me, or we can split up."

"Safety in numbers?" Budo suggested.

"He's right," Bang said. Budo's face lit up at that comment. "It will be better if we stick together."

"Very well," Genos said.

* * *

**A/N: Have you guys heard about the live action OPM movie coming out? I don't have any good feelings about it but we'll see. It's been written by the guys who wrote Venom and Jumanji if that makes you feel any better… **


	43. Ayano vs Flashy Flash

As a Class S Hero, Flashy Flash had high expectations for himself (and others). He refused to let himself die at the hands of a silly little girl.

_These strings won't get the best of me_, he thought. _I am better than this!_

He sliced them away, holding up his sword. The girl stared at him with dead, doll-like eyes. Flashy Flash scowled.

"I see now," he said. "So, you're this 'Hero Killer'. It wasn't a monster at all. It was a human." He sighed. "How disgusting."

He stared at Taro, whose face was shadowed over. The poor boy looked as dead in the eyes as Ayano.

"It was foolish of you to fight a Class S hero directly," Flashy Flash told Ayano. "But I shouldn't have expected much from someone as low as you. I will dispose of you quickly."

He dashed towards Ayano, who moved as fast as she could. He still managed to slice her arm off.

"I see you just managed to dodge that," he told her. "Imagine what would happen if you weren't so lucky."

Ayano grabbed her bloody arm socket, eyes red. She dashed towards him, her katana in her remaining hand. She and Flashy Flash made battle, slashing furiously at each other. But Flashy Flash was too fast for her. He forced her backwards, returning her to the room with the abyss.

"How pathetic," he said. "Time for this nonsense to end."

"Senpai," Ayano called.

A wave of strings wrapped around Flashy Flash's body. This time, they were twice as bad. The Class S hero fell to his knees, digging his hands through his long, blonde hair. He saw himself killing all the other ninjas in his class, him being rejected and mistreated, being called weak…

_I'm not weak_, he thought. _That's the past, you fool! _

He stared up at Ayano, keeping his expression stoic.

"Idiot," he uttered. "Coward."

He jumped backwards, holding up his sword.

"You will not defeat me," he declared, raising his sword.

Then, his sword shattered. The pieces fell all around him, like a shiny rain.

"You…" he breathed.

Ayano stared at him, a sadistic smile on her face.

Flashy Flash tch-ed. "Pathetic. You really think you've won?"

He leaped onto the wall, much like a spider. Ayano flinched.

_She underestimated me_, he thought._ Of course. She does not realise all my attacks rely on my sword._

If Goddess had been right about one thing, it was that you couldn't always rely on your weapon to save your skin.

Flashy Flash launched towards her, using a kick to send her towards the abyss. Blood dribbling down her uniform, she stopped her fall at the last second.

"Help me," she called out, to Taro.

"Boy," Flashy Flash said, grabbing Taro's shoulder. "Do you understand what you're doing?"

Taro's form hesitated, for a second. Then he struggled, trying to move towards Ayano.

"So she is controlling you, like a puppet," Flashy Flash sighed. "Unfortunate. Break out of your control, or I will be forced to kill you as well."

He was hoping his words would reach Taro. From the way the boy shivered, perhaps some of them were. But then he continued to blindly move forward.

"Very unfortunate," the hero shook his head. He slammed Taro aside, knocking him over like a bowling pin.

Ayano pulled herself up, red strings coming out of her bloody arm socket. They were forming a new arm. She began moving towards Flashy Flash.

"Stay dead, foolish child," he chided. "FLASH STRIKE!"

He used his move to send Ayano flying. She went sailing over the edge, and disappeared into the abyss below.

_Is it over? _Flashy Flash thought, tightening his fists.

Then he felt a force behind him.

_No, it can't be-_

He parried away Ayano's knife at the last second.

"Impossible," he said, scowling at her. "How did you get up here so quickly?"

Ayano didn't answer, and attempted to swing at him again. Flashy Flash jumped out of the way.

_Can she teleport?_ he thought. _Or is it…_

He glanced at his arms. One of them had a small red string wrapped around it.

_Has she been influencing my vision? _He thought, pulling the red string off. _Low as she is, she knows how to put up a fight._

Ayano raced towards him once again. He moved out of the way. No matter how many tricks she had, he was still faster.

"You cannot win against me," he told her. "Give up."

Ayano didn't seem to care, heading towards him. He shoved her back again. Flashy Flash turned and faced Taro, whose arms were covered in strings.

"Can you break free?" he asked him.

Taro fell to his knees, his body trembling.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Please what?" Flashy Flash asked, surprised.

"Please…" Taro whispered. "... kill me…"

Flashy Flash wasn't expecting to hear that again.

"So you are slightly conscious…" he said.

"Kill me…" Taro pleaded. Flashy Flash saw his face. His eyes were broken, like he'd lost all hope to live. It was not a face a child should've had.

Taro begged, "Please… do it… kill me… please…"

Ayano lunged at Flashy Flash before he could respond.

"You truly are scum," he said, glowering at her. "Lower than the monsters."

He shoved her back once more, and turned towards Taro. The boy had the face of a ninja who was giving up on himself, a child who didn't want to be a ninja anymore. A ninja that refused to go through the tortures of the village, and would rather die than face the pain. The type of person Flashy Flash would call a coward, but at the same time…

"We are leaving," he said, grabbing Taro's arm.

"No, kill me…" he whispered. "Pain…"

"Insolent coward," Flashy Flash told him, looking him straight in the eye. "You're really going to let her control your life? Aren't you better than that?"

"Weak…" Taro whispered. His face went pale. "No… no… run… now, run, run…"

Flashy Flash stared at him. "What are you-"

Taro cried out, the strings coming from his body going out of control. Ayano was using the same strings. Together, they wrapped around Flashy's Flash body.

"You…" Flashy Flash was about to dart away, but the strings were too strong this time. He couldn't escape. He saw himself in Taro's position, nothing but a mindless servant to a master. A faceless smile, a broken mind. Too weak to even be called a human. Just an object.

_Make it stop…_ he thought. _Stop it… I'm not weak… I'm not weak!_

Then he was falling. His eyes snapped open. He was… falling into the abyss?

His gut dropped.

_No, this isn't over._

He jumped onto the wall, springing back up to the top, like a rabbit. Ayano was waiting at the top, her expression lifeless as usual. It changed when he returned.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Flashy Flash shouted, racing towards her. He reached out to grab her, just as she lunged towards him. They crashed into each other, then began to fall towards the abyss.

Flashy Flash grabbed onto her figure.

"If I'm going down, you're going with me," he told her.

Her grin grew wicked as she disappeared again.

_Another illusion? _he thought. _No, it can't be!_

But it was too late. He had fallen too far down. His last cries were swallowed by the darkness.

Ayano crossed her arms. Finally, she had defeated her first Class S hero. But he was only one. There were still seventeen to go.

"Let us go," she told Taro. "We have work to do."

* * *

A few minutes into invading the Monster Association, and Child Emperor was already concerned.

He was searching for Waganma, the child of a rich sponsor that had been kidnapped by the Monster Association. As well as that, he, the other S Class heroes (the ones that were available, anyway), and some heroes of lower classes had come along to assist in taking down the Monster Association. After all, they were responsible for the deaths of multiple heroes. While of course they needed to rescue Waganma, the main priority was to destroy all of the monsters.

But that was the job of the other heroes. Child Emperor's main priority was rescuing Waganma. He pulled up his portable map of the Monster Association's base, which was also showing him the whereabouts of the other S Class heroes.

_This signal was moving at extremely high speeds_… _must be Flashy Flash_, he thought. _But then it came to a sudden, complete stop. Maybe he's had an accident with his communicator? _

He walked down some stairs, getting deeper into the base.

_The rest of the team has shown no strange patterns since we came in,_ he thought. _Well, these are the kind of people who can handle themselves in a crisis. And, if they get in danger, they'll use the emergency signal. I'm not really worried about them, but… if I can get the hostage safe, I'm sure it will bring a powerful effect on morale. I have to make it so they can go all out with their destructive power. There would probably be resentment if I told them that, but I have a lead._

A monster appeared behind him, wielding a clever. But before it could make a move, his mini octopus tank model #8 obelirated it.

_Getting close_, Child Emperor thought, his scanner beeping.

He found a large room filled with monitors and pipes hanging from the ceiling. Sitting on an operation table was one of Metal Knight's robots, deconstructed. Something had obviously been able to take it out.

_Impressive_, Child Emperor thought, staring at it. _I had tested Model Knight's defenses again and again, excessively even… of course, I knew the Monster King Orochi had broken it, but how strong is he to cause this much damage? Brr… I'm not eager to meet that one… _

He stared at the deconstructed robot. Perhaps it had data about the Monster Association, and the whereabouts of Waganma. His backpack summoned its tendrils, going over the bits and pieces of the robot.

_Yes, all of it is still intact_, he thought. _Recordings of conversations between monsters, and detailed maps of every floor… with luck, there will be something about the location of the hostage's cell. _

He came to a sudden realisation… Metal Knight knew all of this. He knew everything about the Monster Association, its floors, conversations between monsters, yet he hadn't bothered to tell anyone.

_Ugh, that man,_ Child Emperor scowled. _He's so infuriating! _

He pulled out a lollipop, and began to suck on it. The glucose would calm down his brain.

Then he heard a crash. His tank had been stepped on by a monster.

"Very childish of you," the monster known as Phoenix Man cackled. "You must think this is half a game."

Child Emperor summoned a shield, while the monster continued to talk. No monster was to be left alive. Just as he thought, the monster charged straight into it, allowing him to tear it to pieces.

…

Waganma was not having a good time.

He was sitting in a cell, surrounded by monsters who looked like they wanted to eat him. He was scared for his life.

_Daddy, anyone, please, get me out of here…_ he thought, whimpering.

Then the monsters started talking. He looked over his shoulder, seeing two humans approaching the group of monsters.

"Hey, who the Hell are you two?" one of the monsters asked.

"Wait, guys, I think that's the one Gyoro-Gyoro wanted us to capture," another monster said.

Waganma blinked. That was… Yan-chan! The pretty A Class hero he'd met back at the sushi restaurant! There was some boy next to her. He frowned. He hoped he wasn't her boyfriend.

Ayano held up her knife, and the boy raised his hands. Together, they annihilated all of the monsters at once, leaving nothing behind but their corpses.

"Hey!" Waganma cried, standing up and grabbing the bars of his cell. "Miss Yan-chan! Over here!"

Ayano turned to see Waganma. She turned away. She could not waste time saving the child.

"... they've already been taken out?"

Ayano recognised that voice. She kept her eye on Child Emperor as he entered the room, wearing a gas mask. His eyes went wide when he saw her.

"You," he said, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"

Ayano smiled at him, almost mockingly.

"Who are you?" Child Emperor asked, turning to Taro. "You're not a hero."

"Don't mind him," Ayano spoke up. "We are here to take down the Monster Association, just like the rest of you."

Child Emperor scowled. "But-"

"Hey!" Waganma rattled the cell's bars. "I'm still in here, y'know?!"

Child Emperor walked over to the cage, using a saw to cut it open.

"Come on," he said, helping Waganma stand. "Let's get out of this place."

Waganma stayed nearby Ayano, staring at her with starry eyes. The group was about to leave, when a wall of sludge intercepted them.

"SLUDGE PRESSURE!" it shouted, slamming before Waganma, knocking him over. The wave of sludge towered above him. It formed legs and arms, becoming more humanoid.

Ayano used one of the cell bars to penetrate the monster's eye. However, it suddenly reformed.

"Yer not that smart, are ya?" it taunted. "Ya can't cut me, ya can't stab me…"

It trailed off when Child Emperor attached a hose to its body, filling it up with oil.

"What's this now?" it demanded.

"Oil," Child Emperor answered.

"GAHHH?!" the monster screamed, exploding into fiery smoke.

"This will stink a lot," Child Emperor said, putting a mask on his face. "Let's get away from it!"

The group ran away, leaving the explosion behind.

Child Emperor removed the mask. "Alright, we're safe, for now. How are you feeling, Waganma?"

Once again, Waganma was distracted by Ayano, staring up at her with starry eyes.

_Good grief_, Child Emperor thought, rolling his eyes. _At least he's fine. _

"So," he said, turning to Ayano. "Did you come here of your own accord?"

"Yes," Ayano answered, honestly.

_So that means she has something to gain from being here,_ Child Emperor thought. _Didn't one of those monsters say 'Gyoro-Gyoro' wants to capture her? Does she plan to become a monster?_

_Or, maybe I'm wrong to suspect her…_ he thought. _Then again, if Goddess is suspecting her… that has to mean she's hiding something, right? Also, what's the deal with this guy that's with her? He seems to be someone from her school, but I've never seen him before… or have I? _

"There is something ahead," Ayano declared, using her Yan-vision. In order to calculate Child Emperor's powers, she would need to see him in action against a monster.

Child Emperor checked his scanners. She was right, indeed, there was something approaching… from the ceiling?

"How were you able to sense that?" he asked, sending out a remote-control tank to investigate.

"Skills," she answered, simply.

"So cool," Waganma drooled over her.

_Ugh_, Child Emperor thought, groaning internally. _I wish he would stop that._

Suddenly, an Earth-shattering explosion cut his thoughts off. Something crashed into the ground, sending shockwaves.

"What was that?!" Waganma shivered, grabbing onto Ayano's shirt.

Child Emperor sent out a remote control tank to investigate the situation. Its reports had stated that a robot monster had come crashing through the ceiling. It was lying on the ground, covered in debris.

_I guess another hero must've sent it down here_, Child Emperor thought. _We'd better leave it alone for now. My top priority is Waganma's safety. I'm not going to waste time by picking fights with monsters._

"Don't worry about that," Child Emperor said. "Come on, let's keep going."

The group continued their trek through the Monster Association.

"I'm tired," Waganma whimpered, grabbing Ayano's hand. "Please give me a piggy-back, Yan-chan…"

_This is embarrassing_, Child Emperor thought, cringing. _I hope we can get out of here soon._

He glanced back at the teen next to Ayano, whose expression hadn't changed at all.

_I still don't get that guy_, he thought, frowning.

"AHH!" Waganma jumped into Ayano's arms. "A monster!"

On the ground was Phoenix Man's corpse, doused in blood.

"Don't worry," Child Emperor said. "That's the corpse of the one I killed earlier."

"Ah, now that I take a good look at that thing…" Waganma frowned, curiously, "it looks just like 'Birdbrain'!"

"Come to think of it, he did mention a bird costume," Child Emperor said, making a face. "Is that a famous character?"

"He's the mascot of a comedy show called 'Animal Empire'," Waganma explained. "It ended up getting cancelled because of dark humour. But Birdbrain was always really thick-headed, and would die all the time."

"Die… all the time?" Child Emperor asked, going pale.

"Yeah!" Waganma chirped. "He'd fly into power lines, and turn into fried chicken, and stuff. But because he was always so thick-headed and thick-skinned, in the next episode he'd always be revived like nothing happened."

"Revived…" Child Emperor said, looking back at Phoenix Man's corpse. "I mean, it's all just a TV show, though. Monster biology is completely unpredictable. In addition to origins which triggered their existence…"

_If a man underwent monster-ification due to his mascot suit, it stands to reason he could be hiding abilities he inherited from the character's original setting_, he thought.

Then he heard a sound. Something awakening.

"Gyoro-Gyoro said it himself," a voice spoke. "Enduring the Hell that lies just short of death… is the secret to making a monster undergo explosive growth."

Standing before the group was Phoenix Man revived, and even stronger than before. A threat level Dragon.


	44. Info-chan's revenge

**A/N: Important! I posted a video on my channel iHateFridays called 'One Punch Simulator seasons 1-2 in a nutshell' and it's a very serious video and definitely not a shitpost so check it out (also it took ages to make so) **

* * *

"BIRDLIME SHOTGUN!" Child Emperor shouted, unleashing an energy blast towards the now upgraded Phoenix Man. The bird flapped his enormous wings, sending the blast back with a wave of heat.

"Get down!" Child Emperor ordered. He went pale. The bird monster was stronger than he initially anticipated. He forced himself to shake it off. He, Waganma, and the teenangers hid behind his umbrella shield.

"That material is heat resistant," he told Waganma. "Stay put!" He turned to Ayano and Taro. "You're only an A Class hero, Yan-chan. You and your friend should stay back too!"

"Can you handle this by yourself?" Ayano asked.

Child Emperor grimaced. "I don't have a choice."

He raced forward, putting up five shields in front of himself. His back-pack deployed its weapons. He didn't notice Ayano taking a bucket from his backpack.

_Let's see you break through these_, Child Emperor thought, scowling.

"Beak attack!" Phoenix Man yelled charging forward. To Child Emperor's horror, he shattered through each of the five shields. The young hero was slammed into the wall.

"Indeed," Phoenix Man chortled. "I've grown stronger." He held out his wings. "This feeling of omnipotence! Everything in my field of vision is shining so brightly!"

"Child Emperor, no way…" Waganma trembled. "He's an S Class hero, so he'll be fine, right?"

Ayano stood up, grabbing Taro's arm.

"No, don't…" Child Emperor held out an arm. Tears were streaming down his face.

_Stop crying_, he told himself._ Goddess always said crying was for failures. _He sniffled. _But... I'm so frustrated with myself… and now those two are going to die as well. _

"As of this moment, I've become the strongest of them all!" Phoenix Man declared. He stared at Ayano and Taro. "Oh, you're this Yan-chan, right? I've been hearing all about you. You're quite the hero killer, aren't you? I'll be taking you in for sure."

_Wait, hero killer?_ Child Emperor thought with alarm, sitting up.

"Oh, you didn't know, Child Emperor?" Phoenix Man asked, an evil smirk on his face. "This girl is-"

He was interrupted by the slash of a katana. He stared at the small wound on his clawed foot.

"Is that it?" he chuckled. "Is that all the all-powerful Yandere has to offer?"

While he was distracted by the cut, Ayano threw a bucket of liquid on him.

Phoenix Man sniffed himself. "Hang on, is this… gasoline?"

Child Emperor's eyes went wide. _No way, she's not gonna…_

The boy handed Ayano a lit match. As quick as a flash, she threw the match at the monster. Just as expected, he went up with a roar of orange flames.

"AUGHHH!" he screamed, burning alive. Charred feathers and smoke rose into the air.

"Oh my God…" Child Emperor breathed.

"AHHHH!" Waganma screamed, shielding his eyes.

"We should go," Ayano told Child Emperor.

Child Emperor was in disbelief._ All it took… was to set him on fire? No, something about this feels… really wrong. _

"No, no," he shook his head. "That can't be enough to kill him. And even if it does… won't he revive into something stronger?"

"Do you want to stick around to find out?" Ayano asked, offering a hand.

_She's right_, the S Class hero thought. _We should get away while he's distracted. At least, before Waganma gets put in danger._

He stood up, ignoring Ayano's hand. "Come on, Waganma, let's-"

"FOOL!" Phoenix Man roared, spreading his flaming wings. "DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME?!"

He folded his wings in, then out again, sending the fire back like a wave.

"TAKE COVER!" Child Emperor yelled.

Everyone took cover behind his umbrella shield. Waganma screamed, his eyes watering.

"Damn it…" Child Emperor cursed, the tears returning. "None of this is good enough…"

"What should we do?" Ayano asked.

"Do me a favour," Child Emperor said, pulling out a remote. "I'll keep this guy distracted. You take Waganma to safety."

Ayano narrowed her eyes, and turned on her Yan-vision. There was something embedded in the walls, but it wasn't a monster. It was something else entirely.

She grabbed Taro and Waganma, bringing them back. Child Emperor held his arms in an X formation.

"COME, BRAVE GIANT!" he yelled.

Ayano felt the walls shaking. The floor rumbled, like there was an earthquake. Five things were coming towards their location at an immense speed, barrelling through everything in their path.

Child Emperor held his arms out, as robot parts burst out of the walls. They surrounded him, placing him in a ginormous robot. Smoke and dust hid his silhouette. A giant, robotic hand slapped Phoenix Man through the walls, sending him flying.

Phoenix Man stood up, facing the enormous mecha robot known as 'Brave Giant'. It towered above him, covered in shining lights.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Child Emperor declared. "So I had the parts waiting on standby in advance, buried in the surrounding earth."

"Heh!" Phoenix Man dusted off his shoulder. "Nothing but a cheap toy."

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" Waganma cried, still hiding behind the shield. "If you had an ultimate weapon, you should've just used it from the start!"

"Indeed," Phoenix Man agreed, thoughtfully. "It would've saved a lot of effort… which means, you've got a time limit on its usage, am I correct?"

_Damn_, Child Emperor thought. _There's only two minutes and thirty-eight seconds of activity remaining! There's no time… I need to settle this in one go!_

_A time limit on its usage… _Ayano thought, ignoring Waganma clinging onto her like a baby. _If Phoenix Man doesn't kill him during that time, can I take him out after the fight is finished? But that means I will also have to deal with Phoenix Man..._

She turned to her phone, ignoring the fight going on for the meantime. She decided to text Info-chan for advice. To her intrigue, Info-chan got back to her almost immediately.

_Info-chan: _

_So Child Emperor is inside that Brave Giant robot… _

_Ayano: _

_He is. _

_Info-chan: _

_I see… I have an idea about how to take out both Child Emperor and Phoenix Man, at the same time. _

_Ayano: _

_What is this idea?_

_Info-chan: _

_I will hack Brave Giant to self destruct. _

_Ayano: _

_How will you do that?_

_Info-chan: _

_I have my ways. I'll need you to send me some information so I can successfully hack Brave Giant._

"Hey, uh, Miss Yan-chan," Waganma tugged on Ayano's shirt. "Shouldn't we be leaving?!"

Ayano stared at her phone again. She had forgotten about the child.

"Take him away from here," she told Taro.

"Wait, what about you?!" Wagana whimpered, clinging onto Ayano's arm.

Ayano gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I'll be okay. I just have to… take care of something."

Waganma blushed. _She called me sweetie..._

Still, at the same time, he didn't want to run off with some random boy.

"Is he your boyfriend, Yan-chan?" Waganma asked, pointing to Taro.

"Yes," Ayano replied. "He is also my disciple."

Waganma's face fell. "Oh…"

Taro led a saddened Waganma away as Ayano continued texting on her phone. Waganma glanced back at her. She didn't even seem bothered he left. Rage pricked his skin.

"Who even are you, anyway?" Waganma asked, glaring at Taro.

Taro didn't respond.

"Are you deaf?" Waganma asked, snapping his fingers. "Hey!"

Taro glanced over his shoulder, seeing Brave Giant's silhouette.

_Help… help… help…_

* * *

Info-chan smirked to herself, staring at her monitors. It was finally time to get the revenge she had been waiting so long for.

It was worth helping the psychopathic killer Ayano Aishi. This was her spit in the face at the Hero Association. They took everything from her, so now she was taking everything from _them_.

She sighed, leaning her head back into the chair. She stared at the many monitors before her. She had everyone's information at her fingertips. In a way, she was omnipotent. She was powerful. She was a goddess.

She smirked, glasses glowing. _What can stop me now? _

* * *

_A while ago, I had a dream. A misty figure spoke to me. It told me if I formed a villain's association, I would get everything I could ever ask for. Information. Power. Money. I wanted information more than anything, so I decided to listen to its advice. _

_I spoke with a man who claimed to be the leader of the yakuza. He was able to get me in contact with multiple criminals. I brought them all together, forming the Villain Association. With all these villains under my command, I could see what that figure meant. Suddenly I had power, dominance, information, everything at my disposal. _

_I felt… on top of the world. _

_I decided it was time to take action against the Hero Association. I would take down their systems, take all their information, and control them for myself. _

_I attempted to hack it, and I was going well… until I was stopped by Child Emperor. A mere child managed to keep me out, and not only that, delete every scrap of information I had so far. Took everything I had. _

_He ruined everything._

_The Villain Association rejected me, since to them, I had become useless. I was left with nothing. I did not know what to do. I had no one. _

_I had a dream once again. The misty figure was there._

"_What do I do?" I asked. _

"_P̵̙̩̟̕a̵̡͙̖̭̽̀t̷͕̤͚̬͕̄̓ī̷̘̺̬̹̗̐͒͛̓e̴̢͇̲̙͙̎̿͌́n̸̙̺̺̽̔̃͛̒c̵̡̛̲̎́e̷̠̟̭͊ͅ,̵̜̈́̊͋́̅" it told me. "Ö̸̧̤́n̴̦̹͋e̴̖͑ ̵̥͗̅d̵̟́̄ȁ̴͎ỵ̸̝̊̌,̷̟̾ ̵͖͖̐y̸̗͗ȏ̷̤̽u̷̖̅ ̸͕͊͝ẘ̷͕i̷͎͗͠l̵̬̞̽̑l̵̡̯͒ ̴͚̟̓̓m̶͑ͅé̵̙̿é̷͖̮ţ̵̀͂ ̶̛̫́s̷̛̺͠ỏ̸̢͂m̶̮̰̊e̶͉̩͐o̶̙̓n̶̛̬̞͋ḛ̷̿̚ ̶̺̈́̏w̶̩͛̄͜h̵̰̯͂̂ỏ̷̖͔̽ ̵̡͙̌c̵̺̽à̶̧̱n̴̦͝ͅ ̷̝͖͗ḩ̵̺̕ė̵̲̓l̷̯̦̓p̸͕̀͠ ̶̙̩̅̍ÿ̸͍͜o̶̳̎͘u̷̩̔̃ ̸̪͓͐̉t̵̘̓͝ä̶̗́̄k̷̛̝̽ȅ̶̮̱ ̵̧̽r̶̘̪͑͒e̵̡̕̚v̸̝̟̕ḛ̵̘̄n̶̩̟̉͆g̵̳̞̐͝e̷̫̓̉ ̶̗̼̋a̵̲̒g̸̺͍͐̚ǎ̷̜͌ī̵̞ń̸̫̩̾s̷͎̆ţ̷̆͠ ̸̜͝ṭ̷̤̆h̸͔͗ͅe̶̼͐m̶̥̃̐.̴̩̩̽ ̷̼̆̌" _

_And it was right. I met her… Ayano Aishi. My ticket to revenge against the Hero Association. And now… now I will kill the one who took everything from me._

Child Emperor scowled, Brave Giant clashing with Phoenix Man. He sent missiles flying towards the monster, who dodged them surprisingly well. Brave Giant slashed the air multiple times, missing Phoenix Man by a few millimeters.

"Your movements are all over the place!" Phoenix Man told the young hero. "You're not synced up with your suit!"

As Phoenix Man was surrounded by light, he glared down at Child Emperor. He had transformed into Phoenix Falcon Mode, and sported a black, falcon-like cape over his original body.

"I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW WELL THIS BIRDBRAIN COSTUME FITS ME!" he yelled. "WE ARE ONE IN BODY AND SOUL! BEHOLD OUR INTERWOVEN ENSEMBLE!"

He zoomed toward Brave Giant, even faster than before.

_He's speeding up?! _Child Emperor thought, going pale. _So he's able to change his abilities on the fly?_

He glowered, staring at Brave Giant's monitors. A red light was in the corner of the screens.

_What is that?_ He thought, glancing at it. He shrieked when Phoenix Man caught his attention by swooping and scratching Brave Giant, tearing off some of its metallic coating.

"What's the matter?" Phoenix Man taunted. "You'll never become a first-rate suit actor if that's all you can do!"

Child Emperor glowered. "SHUT IT!" He pressed a button, summoning a barrage of miniature versions of Brave Giant. "GO GET 'EM, LITTLE BRAVES!"

While Phoenix Man dodged the Little Braves, Child Emperor glanced at the red on his screen.

_What is that?_ He thought, scowling. _Wait, it can't be…_

Suddenly, to his surprise, Phoenix Man consumed the fire from the Little Braves. It coated him in a fiery, orange light.

"Ah," he grinned. "I was able to feed on some nice energy."

"WHAT?!" Child Emperor stammered. "He… absorbed it?!"

"Allow me to return the favour!" Phoenix Man shouted. The fire raged around him. The ground shook as the fire zoomed towards Child Emperor.

_Hurry, I need to defeat him quickly_, Child Emperor thought. _Before-_

His screens were flashing a deep red.

_No, no_, he thought. _What's happening?_

**SELF-DESTRUCTION IMMINENT. BEGINNING COUNT-DOWN. **

_Self-destruction?! _He thought._ What the Hell?! I have to turn this off!_

_He's rushing to finish the battle, it seems, _Phoenix Man thought, cackling._ He seems rather panicked. As I thought, he can't continue this for much longer!_

Ayano waited from the rubble. She glanced at her phone.

_Info-chan: Should be exploding in 25 seconds…_

"PHOENIX HOMING FEATHER ATTACK!" Phoenix Man yelled, summoning balls of energy. They went flying towards Brave Giant.

_Crap_, Child Emperor thought, dodging them. _I need to turn this self-destruction command off, but he keeps distracting me!_

**25, 24, 23…**

_Why won't it turn off?!_ Child Emperor thought, pressing the buttons on his monitor.

A message in black writing appeared on the monitor.

**You remember me, don't you?**

_It's her_, Child Emperor realised, feeling a sickness to his stomach.

**Of course you do. But it's over for you, Child Emperor. You fell into my trap. You should've stayed far away from Akademi.**

**20, 19, 18…**

_No, no, stop it, turn it off_, he thought, but there was nothing he could do. He scowled, dodging another blow from Phoenix Man.

**Look on the bright side. This explosion will take you and that monster out. **

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, feeling the tears building up again.

**Once I'm done with you, the rest of the Association is next. You've already lost.**

"Sad about dying?" Phoenix Man taunted. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon!"

**13, 12, 11…**

_I don't have a choice_, Child Emperor thought. _I have to get out of here!_

He reached for the escape pad, but it was locked.

"NO!" he shouted, banging on the door. He slumped to his knees. Everything he had… was going to be taken from him. There was no way he could get out.

He was going to die.

**Don't think you can escape. You're stuck in here until the end.**

"What's wrong?" Phoenix Man cackled. "You're not moving anymore!"

"No…" he whispered. "Please…"

**6, 7, 5…**

He pulled out a device, his last hope. He hated to rely on others, but he was desperate.

"Flashy Flash, please," he begged. "Screw it, anyone, help me!"

**3… 2… 1… **

Child Emperor shut his eyes. And then he heard it.

**BOOM! **

The Earth shattered. Everything went white. The walls were falling apart.

Was this it? Was… he dead?

No, he wasn't. Someone… had saved him. He opened his eyes, blinking out the brightness. He had no idea where he was anymore. A dislocated, dark room covered in rubble.

There was someone next to him. Child Emperor gasped. It was the boy that was with Yan-chan!

"You…" Child Emperor breathed.

Taro grabbed the young hero's hand, his body trembling. "L-Look, you have to get out of here. She thinks you're dead. You want her to think you're dead, or she'll come after you."

"Yan-chan - she - wants to kill me," Child Emperor said cautiously.

Taro nodded, dark bangs covering his pale face. He was shaking. Child Emperor had never seen anyone so scared.

"But what about you?" Child Emperor asked.

"Forget about me," Taro pleaded. "Just leave. I can't let another hero die. Please. Help… please…" He looked like he was losing control of himself.

"Another hero die?" Child Emperor asked. "She's responsible for everything?"

"Please…" Taro breathed. "Just… run…"

Then his expression went blank, and he began to walk away, like a robot.

_I should listen to his advice_, Child Emperor thought. _I'm getting out of here… _he clenched his fist. _And I'm gonna figure out a new plan. _


	45. The New Remarkable Group

"Man, this place is confusing…" Budo said, looking around the dark tunnel he was walking through.

Raibaru nodded in agreement. "How are we ever going to find the others?" She went pale. "How do we even know if they're alive? I tried to call Ayano before, but she wouldn't pick up…"

Budo gave her a comforting glance. "Raibaru-senpai, it'll be okay. Bang-sensei trusted us to be by ourselves for a bit. If he trusts us that much, then I know everything's going to be okay!"

"I'm not just worried about Ayano, though," Raibaru admitted. "I'm worried about the others as well… Fureddo, Itachi, Oka… Taro Yamada…" She looked away, sighing. "Osana had loved Taro for a long time, y'know… since they were kids! And when she finally managed to confess…"

Budo grabbed her shoulder. "Osana would want you to be strong, Raibaru-senpai. And I bet she'd be really proud of how far you've come."

Raibaru looked away. "Budo… you remember Garou, right?"

Budo stared at her, grimly. "Yeah… I do."

"You know what he's become?" Raibaru asked.

"He's that 'Hero Hunter', isn't he?" Budo asked, scowling. "Damn him. Such a coward."

Raibaru stared at her hands. "I want to save him, Budo. I know what he's done, but still… I miss him. He was my childhood friend."

Budo's expression softened. "Raibaru-senpai…"

He was interrupted by a crash up ahead. The two martial arts students stared at each other.

"What was that?" Budo asked, furrowing his brow.

They raced ahead, seeing smoke and dust. They also heard frantic yelling and shouting.

The two finally arrived at an open room. There, they saw the four disciples of Atomic Samurai: Iaian, Bushidrill, Okamaitachi, and Strawberry Thief, AKA Miyuji Shan. The disciples were staring at Pig God, who had consumed an entire monster whole. They crept back, backing far away from the S Class hero.

"Miyuji!" Raibaru called out, recognising her fellow student.

Miyuji turned around, face lighting up when she saw Raibaru.

"Raibaru-chan!" she said, waving at her. "And Budo-kun!"

Iaian stared at the two disciples. "Silver Fang's disciples? What are you doing here?"

"We're actually looking for someone," Raibaru answered. "Have you seen the A Class hero Yan-chan here by any chance?"

Atomic Samurai's disciples shook their heads.

"The B Class hero Blizzard of Hell?" Raibaru asked, hopeful.

The disciples shook their heads again, causing Raibaru to sigh. She was about to ask if they had seen Garou, but decided to hold her tongue.

"Wait, Raibaru-chan, I thought you weren't Silver Fang's disciple anymore," Miyuji said.

Raibaru shook her head. "I'm not. I… I'm just here because I'm sick of monsters."

_And to find Garou_... she thought, clenching her fists.

Bushidrill cleared his throat. "Well-"

Another crash caught them off guard. A group of monsters suddenly appeared, racing towards the heroes. The disciples of Atomic Samurai held out their swords, slashing away at the monsters.

Budo leaned forward eagerly, but Raibaru grabbed his arm.

"I think they can handle this one," she said. "They're pretty strong. Let's-"

Suddenly, the floor beneath the four disciples cracked, opening a gap. The gap sent them flying to the floor below.

Raibaru and Budo glanced at each other, before following them down.

The martial artists landed beside Atomic Samurai's disciples. They were on a new floor, smoke and dust rising from the debris.

"Are you guys okay?" Raibaru asked, reaching out for Miyuji.

Miyuji nodded, brandishing her sword with a cheerful grin. "We're fine. We can handle a little fall, right, guys?"

The other disciples nodded. Their faces went pale when through the smoke, a large, humanoid yet still monstrous figure was visible.

"A monster…" Raibaru whispered, holding up her fists. Budo followed suit.

"Like moths to the flame," the monster giggled. He resembled a human with very long chestnut hair. His face and ears were decorated with vine-like design and his eyes were pure white. He donned a white attire with thigh-high black boots and black gloves. His jacket had many black embroilment and feathers giving him a rather flamboyant appearance.

"The heroes of justice jump in blindly and become entwined in my hair," he said, flipping his long hair. "Call me Devil Long Hair."

Bushidrill scowled, brandishing his sword._ Just one enemy…_

_What a hottie…_ Okamaitachi thought, gulping. _He's trying to seduce… but I cannot. He's a monster, and I'm a hero. It's forbidden love!_

Miyuji groaned, staring at Okamaitachi's dreamy expression. "Kama, we've talked about this. The monsters aren't trying to seduce you."

"How do you know that?" Okamaitachi whined. He smirked. "Unless you're jealous, Miyuji-chan?"

Miyuji made a face. "Uh, no. I'm not."

Okamaitachi winked at her. "Are you sureeeee?"

"Guys, this is no time to be fooling around!" Iaian shouted. "If Master were here, he'd never let you hear the end of it! While we're fighting amongst ourselves, there are fierce battles being waged all around us! Our job is to lighten the burden on Master and his colleagues, even if only a little!"

Okamaitachi glowered at Devil Long Hair, holding out his sword. "I know that. You may be handsome, but I have no choice. Don't take it personally. I'm terribly flattered, but I'm afraid I won't be able to reciprocate your feelings!"

Miyuji face-palmed.

"Hikuken!" Okamaitachi yelled. The technique involved sending a large scythe by slicing the air.

"The A Class heroes know not the terror of hair," Devil Long Hair scoffed, using his hair to deflect the attack.

_Impossible!_ Iaian thought._ He stopped hikuken with his long hair! Even though his lines are so corny…_

"Kama!" Bushidrill shouted. "Behind you! It's coming underground!"

Okamaitachi dodged flying hair at the last second, panting heavily.

"Thanks, Drill," he said, sweat-dripping.

Budo looked like he was about to cut into the hair as well, but Iaian stopped him.

"You and the Indestructible Rival should continue looking for your comrade," he said, blocking another wave of hair. "We will be fine here!"

Raibaru and Budo stared at each other.

"Are you sure?" Raibaru asked, concerned.

"He's right!" Miyuji agreed, glancing over her shoulder. "You guys keep moving on!"

Raibaru and Budo nodded at each other.

"Okay," Raibaru declared. "We'll see you guys later!"

The two ran off, leaving Atomic Samurai's disciples to handle Devil Long Hair by themselves.

"I'm kinda worried about them," Raibaru admitted to Budo.

"Well, they seemed confident," Budo replied. "Besides, if they really need help… we can always go back, right?"

Raibaru shrugged. She decided to set her mind on finding Garou. He was going to pay for what he'd done.

* * *

Fureddo was starting to regret his decisions.

He woke up, blood dripping down his face. He was in a dark tunnel, cold air surrounding him. He couldn't see anyone else.

"Hello…?" he croaked, sitting up. "Anyone?"

No response. He was alone. He blinked heavily, forcing himself to stand. His legs cried out in pain. His camera was broken too. He clutched the device to his chest, fists trembling. He wouldn't cry over it, but… the device held a special place in his heart. During his childhood, he had spent so many hours practising with it to take photos.

"Miss Blizzard?" he called out. "Itachi? Oka? Hello?"

He grabbed his phone, only to learn it too had been destroyed.

_Oh, God…_ he thought. _I'm… all alone… in the Monster Association… please, no… _

He gritted his teeth. _No. I'm not scared. I have to stay strong. _

He took a deep breath, calming himself down.

_I just have to find the others_, he thought._ They'll be looking for me, right?_

Feebly clutching his broken camera, he began to walk. It was eerily silent, aside from ominous groans in the distance. Fureddo tried not to show the fear on his face. He had to be brave. He had to be strong.

That became much harder when he heard a loud BOOM somewhere in the distance. He shivered.

_Should I just ignore it?_ He thought._ No… someone could be in danger. I have to check it out._

He crept forward, hearing gunshots.

He reached the end of the hall, coming across a large room. He peeked in, seeing a group of soldiers mowing down tons of monsters.

"Yeah, that's right," an arrogant voice laughed. "Suck on that, you worthless scum. The Remarkable Group is unstoppable!"

Standing on a self-built platform was the B Class hero Remarkable, surrounded by a group of soldiers wearing black tuxedos. All of the tuxedos had a Saikou Corp logo on the breast pocket. They were wielding huge guns, all firing at a group of monsters. The monsters were going down in the shower of bullets.

"Heh heh heh…" one of the monsters stood up through the bullets, staring at Remarkable. "I bet you think you're very powerful, don't you, 'The Remarkable Kencho Saikou'?!"

Kencho tch-ed. "An ugly bastard who thinks he's got a chance, huh? How pathetic. Take him down."

The soldiers fired at the monster, but the bullets did nothing. His humanoid, bug-like skin protected him from the blows. He towered over the soldiers, incisors clicking impatiently.

Kencho raised his brow. "Hmph. I said, _take him down!_"

"We are trying, sir," one of the soldiers said. "But he is too strong."

Kencho gritted his teeth. "Worthless idiots. Let me show you how it's done."

He took the gun from the soldier, and fired at the monster as well. His face went pale when the bullets couldn't even penetrate the monster's skin.

"You have the nerve to call me pathetic, when in actuality, _you _are the pathetic one," the monster chortled. "I am Bug God, a god amongst bugs! But _you_? _You _are hiding behind an army, behaving like you have worth in this world… when in reality, you are nothing but a back-up for your older sister!"

Kencho's expression hardened. "'Back-up'? Don't talk out of your ass, idiot. I'm so much more than a back-up. I'm the leader of an empire!"

"You are leading a mere B Class group alongside another hero," Bug God rectified. "Another hero who babysits you."

Kencho laughed. "Ha! Fubuki never _babysat _me. I was running the whole thing by myself! I never needed her. This is _my _show now!"

He continued firing at the monster, the grin on his face growing wider. His confidence was growing. He was winning.

_Fubuki can go screw herself,_ he thought._ I don't need her! I can take him out by myself! _

"Pathetic," Bug God shook his head. "And to think I was going to find someone strong!"

He began taking out the soldiers, sending them flying across the room. Kencho grimaced.

_Whatever, I don't need them_, he thought._ I work fine alone!_

He aimed his gun at Bug God's head.

"Lights out," he growled.

The bullet simply flicked off Bug God's head, like all its predecessors. Bug God continued knocking aside the soldiers like they were dead weight, getting closer to Kencho Saikou.

"Alright, then, you asked for the big guns," Kencho said, pulling out his taser. "Remember the name, Remarkable!"

He jumped down, pressing the trigger on his taser. Bug God stopped, his body deathly still.

"Heh," Kencho smirked. "I knew that would-"

He cut himself while narrowly dodging Bug God's fist. The monster towered above him, dousing him in his shadow.

"I will remember you as _Un_remarkable, Kencho Saikou," Bug God chuckled. "You weren't even strong enough to scratch me!"

Kencho tch-ed, holding his taser in front of his face. He thought of Fubuki, for a moment.

_No, don't think about her,_ he told himself. _She's not…_

He dodged Bug God's fist, almost dropping his taser.

He backed up, hitting the wall with a jolt. The monster walked towards him, with a casual stride. Mockingly, he dare say.

Kencho gritted his teeth. Voices flew through his head.

"_Hey, aren't you Goddess' little brother?"_

"_Where's your sister?"_

"_So… you're just her replacement."_

_I'm not a replacement_… _I'm going to be better than her. _

"_You really think you can surpass your sister when you can't even defeat a wolf level monster by yourself?"_

"_Kencho, you are never to interfere with your sister's life. Do you understand?"_

_... yes, Father._

"_I know how you feel, Kencho." _

_Tch… like you could understand what it's like to be undermined by your sister! _

"_Actually, I understand that very well. I have wanted to surpass my sister since day one."_

… _maybe we aren't so different after all, Fubuki._

"REMARKABLE!"

Kencho perked up, Bug God looking away from him. His view was on Fureddo Jonzu, who was holding up his fists.

"Mystery boy?" Kencho chortled.

"Another hero?" Bug God laughed, staring down at Fureddo. "I guess you wish to die as well!"

Fureddo sweat-beaded. No, he did _not _wish to die. And he wasn't particularly fond of Remarkable (and Blizzard, for that matter). Both of them had proclaimed they 'tolerated' his group, belittling his ranking.

_Thanks to him and Blizzard, it feels like my group will never leave Class B_, Fureddo mused to himself._ Is that all I'm going to be? Just a low B Class hero with a low B Class group?_

He clenched his fists, staring up at Bug God.

_This is my last year of high school, and it's going so bad,_ he thought. _I just want our group to do something special… something that'll get us recognised!_

"You really think you can take him on, Mystery Boy?" Kencho chortled. "A weak little Sherlock Holmes rip-off like you can't even hold a candle to a pile of trash!"

"Perhaps I should kill him first," Bug God said, glancing at Kencho over his shoulder.

Fureddo was half-tempted to agree.

_He's lucky I'm not a heartless monster,_ he thought. _In this case… I have to be the bigger man._

He glared at Bug God, holding up his fists.

_I took those self-defence lessons for a reason,_ he thought.

He grimaced, narrowly dodging a fist from Bug God.

"Leave, Mystery Boy," Kencho ordered. "I can handle this by myself!"

"Can you?" Fureddo asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Kencho narrowed his eyes. "A hero of your rank shouldn't be speaking to me like that. I can have you demoted."

"I'm trying to save your life!" Fureddo yelled, clenching his fists. He was usually a laid-back person, but he couldn't stand Kencho's treatment, not here.

"You don't need to," Kencho argued. "I'll be fine by myself. You're just getting in my way. All you low-ranks are like that."

"Bold words from a hero who can't even scratch me!" Bug God taunted, turning to face Kencho.

"Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist!" Fureddo yelled, using a, well, watered down version of the attack. It was enough to make Bug God stumble, but not for long.

"He's too strong!" Fureddo cursed.

"For you, maybe," Kencho said, flipping his taser between his fingers. "I'll show you how it's done, bottom-feeder!"

He pulled out a second taser, and aimed the both of them at Bug God.

"Ultimate Move," he yelled, "REMARKABLE BLAST!"

The wave of electricity was strong enough to send Bug God flying into the wall. The wall cracked from the impact.

Kencho grinned. "What did I tell you, Mystery Boy? Saikou Corp technology is…"

He trailed off when the monster got back up, a scowl on his face.

"I'm wasting time with you idiots," Bug God hissed. "I have Class S heroes to annihilate!"

He raced forward, faster than before. Kencho scowled, and Fureddo cursed.

"Damn you, Mystery Boy," Kencho grumbled. "This is your fault."

Fureddo glowered at him, holding up his fists.

_This is it_, he thought, feeling tears burning behind his eyes. _Mystery Gang… it was an honour to have you. _

_CRASH!_

The monster's fists had collided with something, but not him. Fureddo opened his eyes, seeing a girl in front of him. She was wielding a shield, protecting him and Kencho.

"Black Turtle…" he gasped.

Kencho had a nasty scowl on his face.

"An A Class hero?" Bug God asked. "Wait, I know who you are… you're Black Turtle, A Class Rank 1!"

Kuroko tch-ed, spraying a can of pepper spray into the monster's five eyes. He screeched, covering his face.

"Leave," she told Fureddo and Kencho. "I will be able to fight this monster by myself."

Kencho gave her his nasty scowl. "Oh yeah? Just because you're in my sister's shitty group you-"

"Let's go," Fureddo said, grabbing Kencho's arm.

Kencho looked like he was going to protest again, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He followed Fureddo out of the room as Kuroko continued her battle with Bug God.

"You and her kept me from doing my job," Kencho scoffed, once they had escaped. "Thanks a lot, numbskull."

"Yeah," Fureddo spat. "You're welcome for saving your life."

He walked away. He heard Kencho muttering to himself, but ignored it.

"Hey, Mystery Boy?" Kencho called.

"What?" Fureddo drawled.

"Have you seen… actually, forget it, I don't care," Kencho said, storming off.

Fureddo sighed. He continued his walk, until he saw something interesting.

"Silver Fang?" he gasped.


	46. Orochi vs Saitama

_GROWLLLL_

Saitama stared up at the hulking, dog-like monster as it bared its teeth. He folded his arms.

"First a couple of naked deviants attack me, and now a giant pig?" he grumbled. "What did they do to make it so big? They should know better than to let such a huge dog free…"

The dog continued to growl at him.

"Is your master in this underground complex somewhere too?" Saitama asked.

The dog opened its jaws, fire brewing in the back of its throat.

"Bad dog!" Saitama scolded. "You can't just growl and bite someone you just met! Let alone breathe fire at them! Clearly, you need to be trained."

He punched the dog in the face, sending a shockwave throughout the entire association. Every hero and monster felt it.

"What was that?" a hero named Captain Mizuki asked, looking left and right.

Sekingar frowned. _Is there another hero here? Could it be Goddess?_

Genos narrowed his eyes with realisation. "Just now, that could've been…"

Ayano tensed up. _It's him. Saitama is here._

Meanwhile, a cat-like monster known as Nyan was sneaking up on Saitama, yellow eyes narrowed.

_That guy took out Rover with one punch_, Nyan thought. _I'll go after him next! _

Nyan charged towards Saitama, claws aimed for his scalp. However, his claws did absolutely nothing.

"Huh?" Saitama asked, turning and staring at him.

_Crap! _Nyan thought, tail going bushy. _I'm gonna die! Screw this, I'm not putting my life on the line for the Monster Association! _

He ran away, screeching. Saitama shrugged, continuing his walk.

* * *

Gyoro-Gyoro couldn't have predicted she would be so powerful.

The Tornado of Terror, aka Tatsumaki, had powers beyond his imagination. He wanted to focus on finding Yan-chan, but with Tornado standing in his way, there was not much he could do.

"Is that all you've got?" Tatsumaki mocked, stretching casually. She sent rocks flying towards Gyoro-Gyoro, shattering his shield.

_Damn her! _Gyoro-Gyoro thought. _She's so powerful! _

He had no choice but to get stronger. He upgraded his form, becoming even more powerful than he had before. He stood above Tatsumaki, towering above her small figure.

"Heh heh heh…" he cackled. "Tatsumaki! Is this your first time witnessing a superior esper? Well, enjoy this to your heart's content!" He raised his arms, sending the wall tumbling towards her. "SUPER GRAVITY WAVES! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A DRIED PERSIMMON!"

Tatsumaki casually stretched once again, destroying the wall with ease.

"Ah, that feels good on my shoulders," she said. "Thanks for that."

"DAMN YOU!" Gyoro-Gyoro screeched, eyes going wide.

Tatsumaki grabbed his body, twisting it around like a tornado. She squeezed him like a washcloth. Blood spilled out like a fountain.

_Damn, she's too strong,_ the monster thought. _I can't do this by myself… I can't lose. I haven't met her yet. _

"OROCHI!" he shouted. "KING OROCHI, PLEASE HELP!"

* * *

Oka could feel something brewing. Something incredibly powerful.

No, she knew what it was. It was psychic power.

Fubuki could feel it too. She perked up, looking around.

"I can feel my sister's power," she said.

"Tornado of Terror...?" Oka asked, eyes going wide.

Fubuki nodded. "She is close by." Her face went pale. "She's fighting someone using a tremendous amount of psychic powers… it's rare that she would exert herself to an extent."

Oka realised… she wanted to see that power. She was drawn to the power, like moths to a flame.

"Oka…" Fubuki reached out to grab her. "Don't be distracted by such power."

Itachi tch-ed, crossing his arms. King tried not to pee himself.

"Hey," Itachi spoke up. "There's an old man coming over here."

"Pardon?" Fubuki asked.

She looked up, noticing none other than Bang, Bomb, and Genos. Behind the S Class heroes was another familiar face.

"Fureddo," she said, staring at the young man. "You have returned!"

Fureddo nodded. Bags were under his eyes, and his camera was gone. It appeared the Monster Association had not been treating him kindly.

"Ah, it seems we are all together again," Bang said, smiling cheerfully.

The esper nodded. "Indeed we are, aside from Yan-chan herself."

Fureddo turned his gaze to Fubuki. "I met that Remarkable guy. Your co-leader, right?"

Fubuki raised her brow. "So he really _is _here… how was he?"

"Well, he - and me, for that matter - almost got killed by a monster…" Fureddo replied, noticing a flash of horror on Fubuki's face. "... but Black Turtle showed up and saved us."

Fubuki breathed out. "Oh, I see. Where is he now?"

Fureddo shrugged. "After Black Turtle saved us, we went our separate ways."

Fubuki grimaced, for a moment.

"Is there something wrong, young lady?" Bang asked.

"It's fine," Fubuki asserted. "Anyway, we need to…" she paled.

Fureddo shared her expression. "Where's Oka gone?"

* * *

He was standing right in front of her. The famed Monster King, Orochi.

He towered menacingly, taller than the tallest buildings. His head was humanoid, but his body was made out of many serpents. His shoulders, wrists, and fingers had the appearance of monstrous snake heads with pointy teeth, with the latter ending in large claws. His knees had the appearance of snake skulls and his clothing consisted of a large cape connected to a circular, veiny joint in the center of his chest and a piece of cloth covering his lap. He also had a long, spiky tail.

All around him were holes in the walls, like nests for more of his snakes.

Ayano stared into his golden eyes, Taro standing behind her.

"Leave," she muttered, glancing at Taro. He obeyed, leaving her alone with the Monster King.

"**So you are the one Gyoro-Gyoro has been speaking of**," Orochi boomed.

"What is that you want from me?" Ayano asked.

"**You are a 'Yandere', correct?**" Orochi asked. "**You are said to have power beyond those of monsters.**"

Ayano nodded.

"**Join the Monster Association**," Orochi commanded. "**Become a monster, Ayano Aishi. If it is power that you want, then you shall get it here.**"

Ayano looked down.

"**If you refuse, then you must die**," Orochi told her. "**Otherwise, you will not only be a threat to humans, you will be a threat to us.**"

"I am more than a threat," Ayano replied. "I am your fate."

Orochi glared down at her. "**I'm giving you a warning, human scum. You are not strong enough to defeat me yet. I will kill you.**"

"I will be strong before you know it," Ayano retorted. She summoned her strings. "With these, I will tear you apart. You don't get to be the strongest monster, Orochi. I will let Garou have that role."

"**Don't talk about that worthless fool**," Orochi boomed. "**He's just as useless as you are!**"

He raised a giant serpent-esque tentacle. He sent it flying towards Ayano. She slipped out of the way.

She felt the ground shiver from the tentacle's impact. She shivered, body tensing up. She turned on her Yan-vision. Orochi was a deep red. A deeper red than any monster beforehand. She narrowly dodged another tentacle, almost destroying her leg.

_He is powerful,_ she thought. _I need some advice._

She tried to reach out to Garou. She received no response. Not because Garou refused to talk to her, but because his presence was knocked out.

_Garou is unconscious? _she thought. _So there are more powerful monsters out there… I will need to find Garou after this. _

"**Die, Yandere**," Orochi boomed.

One of the tentacles raced towards her, slicing her arm clean off. Ayano picked it up, holding it close to her bloody socket.

"**Are you truly this weak, Yandere?**" Orochi asked. "**Even a half-dead monster could defeat you!**"

Ayano scowled, staring down at her free hand. She summoned her strings. They flowed around her body, almost in a beautiful fashion. Her broken arm neatly reattached.

"**Fool!**" Orochi bellowed.

Ayano sent the strings toward Orochi, but he was simply too big. He snapped them like pieces of thread, getting closer to her.

Ayano cursed, trying to avoid the deadly serpent of Orochi, only to have it hoist her up by her legs. She dangled in the air, helpless and alone.

"**You will die,**" Orochi boomed.

Ayano grimaced, her strings flailing uselessly. She desperately tried to escape, but…

"So, you guys are the one making all the noise?"

And she was falling. Falling, falling… and then she landed in someone's arms.

Saitama.

"Oh, hey, Ayano," he said, casually. "Haven't seen you for a while." He put her down, and stared up at Orochi with not even a hint of emotion. "What's with all you weirdo monsters? A couple of naked dudes, a dog, some kind of cat… and I don't even know what you're supposed to be. Why are you living underneath my house?"

Orochi opened his jaws, eyes black. "**I don't know where you crawled in from… but you are clearly not some human trash that can be ignored.**"

Millions of snakes made their way towards Saitama.

"Alright, listen up," Saitama said, raising his hand. "I'm your upstairs neighbour. You guys were being awfully noisy so I decided to take a walk down here and-"

A wave of tentacles came crashing down. Saitama grabbed Ayano, moving her out of the way.

"**You're not even on our watchlist, yet you're quite impressive**," Orochi hissed, glaring at Saitama. "**And yet, you're clearly a threat to our organisation… and a far bigger threat than expected.**"

The tentacle landed on Saitama, sending him into the debris.

"**I must destroy you here and now, or you could spell danger for the Monster Association**," Orochi said.

Saitama sat up, holding the tentacle like it was nothing. "'Organisation'? So there's some kind of group living down here? I knew it!" He glowered, cracking the tentacle. "And let's get one thing straight. You're calling me a 'danger' and a 'threat', but you're the ones who've been attacking me the whole time! I'm just fighting back!"

Orochi opened his jaws, releasing another column of fire.

"See?" Saitama asked, making sure Ayano was out of the way. His cape was not so lucky. "You're attacking me! And Ayano and her weird friend, for that matter!"

Rover made an appearance, barking loudly.

"Aw, man," Saitama grumbled, staring at his charred cape. "It's burnt."

"**Rover, you're back!**" Orochi shouted. "**Kill this human!**"

Rover got one look at Saitama, and ran away with his tail between his legs.

"**What did you do to Rover?**" Orochi demanded, turning back to Saitama.

"I hit him," Saitama replied. "You've got some nerve, burning my cape." He held up his gloved fist. "It looks like this time I'm definitely up against a monster. So I don't have to hold back anymore. I can hit you normally."

_I see now_, Orochi thought. _For the longest time, I thought it was that girl who would give us the most trouble… but now it is clear. It is that man. He is the one we have been searching for!_

He cackled. "**I haven't been this excited for a long time!**"

Lightning flashed, and Orochi's form changed. He shifted into a humanoid figure. Snakes swirled him, reminiscent of medusa herself. Ayano could feel his power thrumming through the air. She took a few steps back.

Orochi then began to chat himself up, proclaiming how he would pulverise Saitama in an instant, as many monsters did.

"**I have become the ultimate lifeform**," Orochi boomed. "**I am the monster who will become humanity's greatest enemy-**"

"Alright, that's enough!" Saitama grumbled, holding up his hand. "Give it a rest, would you?! I don't really give a crap about you! Quit getting so pumped up on your own! I hate to say it but I'm really tired of hearing these egocentric introductions. The king of whatever, the ancient thingamajig weapon, final whatever form, the sealed whatchamacallit… it's the same crap every time. What makes you so special? You call yourself the 'ultimate lifeform', but… you're gonna go down in one punch anyway."

He shrugged, almost… defeatedly. "Go ahead, show me what you got. But just so you know, I'm not expecting much."

Orochi roared, using everything he had to send a punch towards Saitama. The force was enough to shock the entire city. Everyone felt it, not just the occupants of the Monster Association. The whole city stopped, staring in awe at the pure strength.

Ayano sat there in disbelief.

_He is too strong…_ she thought._ I can't hold a candle to him…_

But she was not talking about Orochi. Orochi's body had shattered into pieces.

"What was that?" he demanded, his head falling apart.

"Just a normal punch," Saitama answered, lowering his fist.

Orochi's eyes closed, as his head fell into the depths below. _So this is… fear…_

"Welp, that was disappointing," Saitama sighed, staring at his fist. He turned to the starstruck Ayano. "You there, Ayano?"

Ayano stood up, suddenly. "Yes. Hello, Sensei."

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" he asked.

"I am looking for a friend," Ayano replied.

"Oh, cool," Saitama said. He frowned. "What kind of friend would be hanging out in this weird place?"

"He was kidnapped," Ayano said, hastily.

"That makes sense," Saitama shrugged. "You need help finding your friend?"

"I'll be fine," Ayano said, standing up. Her strings wrapped around her wrists. She was feeling it again. That burning feeling of rage. The feeling of **destruction**.

_Yes… _a voice whispered in the back of her head._ You want to destroy them all…_

"Alright," Saitama said. "I'll see you later, then."

He casually left, leaving Ayano by herself. Taro appeared by her side. He was fine, aside from his uniform being slightly charred.

_Time to find Garou_, Ayano thought.

Ubknowest to her, however, she was being spied on by someone.

Black Turtle, AKA Kuroko Kamenaga grimaced, taking down notes.

_So she is in here after all…_ she thought. _How interesting… _

* * *

"How pathetic."

Ayano stared at Garou, who was chained to the walls. She and Taro had to traverse deep into the Monster Association to find him. His face was bloody, and his clothes were torn. He was starting to resemble a monster. Yet, he was still tied up.

"Shut up, bitch…" he growled.

Ayano used her knives to release Garou from his chains. He glared at her, eyes red.

"How did you get tied up?" she asked.

"That Monster king bastard," Garou spat.

"I see," Ayano said. "You don't need to worry about him anymore. He has been defeated."

"You serious?" Garou asked. "That means… Goddess is here?"

_So he believes Goddess is the only one powerful enough to defeat Orochi,_ Ayano said, her blood going cold. _How powerful is Goddess?_

"She is not here, yet," Ayano said. "Though I have reason to believe she'll come eventually."

"Wait, if Goddess didn't defeat that monster king bastard, who did?" Garou asked.

"Me," Ayano lied.

"Bullshit," Garou laughed. "You ain't strong enough."

"We did," Ayano said, gesturing to her Taro. "Together."

Garou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because your boyfriend's rock solid. Like an imprentable wall."

"I have news," Ayano spoke up, changing the subject. "I killed two Class S heroes."

"You're talking out of yer ass," Garou scoffed.

"It is true," Ayano said. "Flashy Flash and Child Emperor are no more." She blinked. "You don't have much faith in me."

"You're a nutjob," Garou growled.

"Bold words coming from you," Ayano retorted.

"Well, if ya really did kill those two heroes…" Garou narrowed his eyes. "Then I guess you are pretty tough."

"This is only the beginning," Ayano said. "We must annihilate as many heroes and monsters as possible. The next person on the agenda may intrigue you."

"Who is it?" Garou asked.

"Raibaru Fumetsu." Ayano responded.

* * *

**A/N: So unfortunately I cancelled the comic... I explained it in more detail in the post I made about it but basically the comic is taking too long to finish and it's dull to make. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was reading it. :/ However, this fanfic isn't being discontinued anytime soon! We've still got a lot more story left to go through so... hold onto your butts haha **


	47. Raibaru vs Ayano

Black Sperm smirked to herself. Being one of the executive members of the Monster Association, he was certainly nothing to scoff at.

Atomic Samurai, ever so arrogant, had made that mistake. While his disciples had managed to defeat Devil Long Hair, they couldn't handle Black Sperm. Well, they were mere A Class heroes. They weren't particularly hardy in the grand scheme of things.

Like a good master, Atomic Samurai had successfully protected his students. At first, he had been cocky, as many of the S Class heroes were. He had sliced Black Sperm into pieces, thinking he'd won.

But Black Sperm wouldn't fall so easily. He had been cut up before, and he'd always pull himself back together. He smirked, seeing Atomic Samurai's face as he reformed.

"I bet you weren't expecting that," he taunted. "Heh, pretty pathetic. I would've had a better fight with Goddess."

Atomic Samurai grimaced. Just as Gyoro-Gyoro had said, he did not like being compared to Goddess.

"You haven't seen all of my moves yet either," Atomic Samurai told the monster. "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"We'll see about that," Black Sperm drawled, casually waving a hand. Atomic Samurai lunged forward, swinging his sword. Black Sperm split into his multiple clones, racing towards the hero.

"Kamikaze!" Miyuji cried out. Okamaitachi grabbed her shoulder, gently pulling her back.

But it was too late. The clones slammed Atomic Samurai into the wall. The disciples flinched at the sickening crack.

"NO!" Miyuji cried out.

* * *

"Ah, Yan-chan! There you are!" Fubuki said, looking up.

Ayano nodded politely as she approached Fubuki and co, Taro behind her as always. Nearly the entire group had brought itself back together, excluding Raibaru, Budo, and Oka.

_Raibaru is not there… _Ayano thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Oka has gone missing," Fubuki spoke up, dragging Ayano out of her thoughts. "I believe she went chasing after my sister."

_That's right, the powerful esper Tornado of Terror,_ Ayano thought. _Of course Oka would be drawn to her. _

"What about Raibaru and Budo?" Ayano asked.

"They went chasing after a monster that came after us," Bang explained. "But they should be fine. My students are far from being weak."

Ayano nodded in understanding.

"We'll find Raibaru and Budo, and then we'll reunite," she told Fubuki, grabbing Taro's arm. "You should find Oka."

"Now you're the leader?" Itachi grunted, glaring at Ayano.

"She's been the leader from day 1, Itachi," Fureddo retorted.

Itachi tch-ed. "Yeah, but I don't wanna go looking for that creepy occult girl. I wanna kick some more ass, dofus."

Fureddo rolled his eyes. Some people never changed.

"And once we are all back together…" Ayano smiled. "The Monster Association is finished."

* * *

It did not take long to find them.

Raibaru and Budo were wandering through the Monster Association, having successfully defeated the monster they had chased after. Ayano located them using her Yan-vision. As soon as she spotted them, she raced over to them, Taro behind her.

"Whoa!" Budo cried out. "Ayano! Hey!"

Raibaru grinned, wrapping her arms around Ayano's neck. "Yan-chan! I'm glad you're safe."

Ayano nodded, returning the hug. "I'm glad you're safe too."

_Because now I get to kill you myself, _she thought.

"Hey, Yamada," Budo said, lightly punching Taro's shoulder.

Taro didn't even react.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Budo asked, making a face.

Taro, of course, made no response.

"Do you know where the others are?" Raibaru asked Ayano.

Ayano nodded. "I was planning to take you to them. But first… I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Raibaru asked.

Ayano lowered her voice. "I saw Garou."

Raibaru gasped. "Y-You did? Where was he?"

"He was deep within the Monster Association's base," Ayano replied. "He didn't see me, but I saw him. He was looking for something." She grabbed Raibaru's shoulder. "This is our chance, Raibaru. We can take him out, once and for all."

Raibaru looked down, fists trembling. Her face steeled.

"You're right," she said. "We need to take him out."

"What's happening?" Budo asked, noticing the girls speaking to each other in a hushed tone.

"I'm going to fight Garou," Raibaru declared.

Budo held up a fist. "Let me come with you."

"No, Budo," Raibaru shook her head. "This is something personal to me. Garou was my best friend. I have to be the one to deal with him. Everything he did… is because of me. Because I left him." She sniffled. "This is all my fault…"

"It's not your fault, sensei," Budo retorted, shaking his head. "He's the one who wanted to become a monster."

Raibaru grimaced, a tear slipping down her cheek. Her arms shook.

"Sensei, don't cry…" Budo said, reaching out for her. "It's going to be okay."

"Go with the others, Budo," Raibaru told him. "Stay safe. Please, do it for me."

Budo's face shadowed over. He nodded and walked away, glancing over his shoulder.

"What about Yan-chan?" he asked.

Raibaru turned to face Ayano.

"You should go too, Ayano," she said, grabbing Ayano's hand. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, either."

"I'm a hero," Ayano assured her. "It's my job to take care of people like Garou."

Raibaru looked away, face scrunching up. Her eyes were watering.

"We're best friends, Raibaru," Ayano said, in a gentle, soothing voice. "If we're together, we can handle anything."

Raibaru wiped her eyes. "You're right… but please, Ayano, promise me one thing…" She grabbed Ayano's hand. "Promise me you won't leave me like they did."

Ayano smiled, sweetly. "I promise."

They shared one more long hug.

Budo coughed. "Well…"

"Senpai, take Budo back to the others," Ayano said, addressing Taro. "We will meet with them later."

She and Raibaru began their trek into the Monster Association, holding hands for good luck.

Taro walked ahead, head down. He paid Budo no mind.

"She really orders you around, huh, Yamada?" Budo chuckled, catching up to Taro.

Taro didn't respond. His expression was blank.

"Seriously, man, what's with you?" Budo asked, giving his fellow student's shoulder a gentle shake. "I know what you've been through, but you've been acting so weird."

Taro still didn't say anything.

"Your girlfriend isn't here anymore," Budo said, calmly. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Suddenly, Taro stopped. He pointed at the retreating silhouettes of the girls.

"Danger…" he uttered, quietly.

"What?" Budo asked, tilting his head. "Do you mean they're in danger?"

"Raibaru…" Taro said. "Raibaru is in danger."

* * *

Raibaru held her ground, Ayano standing beside her.

The monster in front of them was proving to be quite tough. It had proven its worth by giving Raibaru a large gash on her forearm.

Raibaru could've sworn Ayano had pushed her into the blow… no, no, Ayano would never do that… she was her best friend!

… not that she'd been lucky with her other best friends.

She backed up against the cool and smooth wall. Ayano appeared, a taser in grip. She used it to electrify the monster, causing it to collapse into a pile of ash and smoke.

"Wow, nice job, Ayano!" Raibaru said, grinning at her friend.

Ayano was staring at Raibaru's forearm gash.

"Oh, ignore that," Raibaru said, covering it with a hand. "It won't stop me from fighting Garou."

She was about to stand up, when suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Raibaru trembled. "What the-"

The smooth walls cracked. Rubble toppled down from the ceiling. An avalanche.

Raibaru cried out, "Ayano, we need to-"

Then the rubble toppled onto Raibaru. Her legs were crushed underneath the piles of rubble. She was completely immobile, the pain tearing through her. It shot up her legs like fire, causing her to scream.

"HELP!" she cried. "AYANO!"

Ayano was there. But she simply stared at Raibaru, her expression completely blank. It was like she didn't care in the slightest.

"AYANO!" Raibaru begged. "HELP! IT REALLY HURTS!"

Ayano's face remained expressionless as she brought out a chainsaw.

"Wh… what are you doing?!" Raibaru asked, going pale.

Ayano raised the weapon above Raibaru's head.

"Are you… going to kill me?!" Raibaru demaded. She bared her teeth. "After everything we've been through, and you're going to _kill me_?!" She saw red. "Is every friend I make going to betray me or get me killed?!"

She had never felt so… furious. Never felt so disgusted, so belittled, so mocked. She was infuriated, she was angry, she was hungry for justice. Even Garou couldn't compare to this. No, she was going to show him. She was going to show them all why she was the Indestructible Rival.

"Are you crazy?!" Raibaru screeched, breaking past the rubble. "I won't let you hurt me!"

Ayano stumbled back as Raibaru pulled herself out of the rubble, her eyes burning orange.

"I'm not going to stand for this ANYMORE!" Raibaru yelled. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

She lunged towards Ayano, faster than she ever had moved before. She slammed Ayano into the ground with a sickening crack.

**SNAP**

Ayano's bones were shattered from the impact. She stared up at the glowing Raibaru, her red strings falling to the ground. Her body was half-mush. She had been taken out with almost one blow.

Raibaru gave her a heated glare. Power thrummed around her.

"Why, Ayano?!" she demanded. "Is it because you hate me?!" A tear slid down her cheek. "Were you ever my friend in the first place?!"

Ayano didn't respond.

"Who _are _you?" Raibaru asked, grabbing Ayano's shirt in a fist. "What do you want from me?!"

Ayano slipped out from her tight grip, brandishing a knife. Her bones were already healing. Raibaru wiped her tears away, hands shaking.

"I don't understand," she whimpered. "Why me?"

Ayano lunged towards Raibaru, swinging her knife. Raibaru leapt out of the way. Ayano landed and charged towards her again. Raibaru bared her teeth.

"WATER STREAM ROCK CRUSHING FIST!" Raibaru shouted, slamming Ayano into the wall.

Ayano slid to her knees. Her strings surrounded her, like deadly red serpents.

"I get it," Raibaru growled, clenching her fists. "You're a monster. You're the one who's been killing heroes, too."

Ayano didn't respond. She picked up her chainsaw from before. The deadly machine growled in anticipation.

"You're not going to win against me," Raibaru told her. "I'm not going to let you get away. You're not going to hurt anyone else!"

The girls zoomed towards each other, the chainsaw's blades clashing against Raibaru's martial arts. They moved almost faster than any normal human could see.

"I knew Garou didn't have it in him to kill," Raibaru grumbled. "I knew… it had to be something much worse! Like _you_!"

Raibaru's martial arts were powerful enough to protect her from the chainsaw's whirring blade. She cried out, slashing back the dangerous weapon. Her eyes were narrowed.

"That's why…" she jumped in the air, "I'm taking you out!"

She sent a final devastating blow towards Ayano. Ayano grimaced, falling to her knees. Her arms were badly twisted, and blood was pooling out of her mouth. Her mutilated body slumped over. She was dead.

"Goodbye," Raibaru spat.

Ayano's lifeless eyes went blood red. Her strings wrapped her arms. She sat up, slipping her broken bones back into place.

**The fight isn't over yet… **

Raibaru stepped back. "You really are a monster…"

She held up her hands, and jumped towards Ayano. But this time, her moves did nothing against Ayano. Raibaru gasped, stumbling back.

**Kill.**

Ayano's strings floated around her, wrapping around Raibaru's arms.

"Get off!" Raibaru screamed, shooing them away.

But the strings kept coming back. Raibaru cried out, slicing Ayano across the cheek. She didn't even flinch.

Raibaru held her ground, desperately trying to cut the strings off. But more and more kept coming. They wrapped around her arms and legs, trapping her in a swirling vortex of pain. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks. She saw Osana, smiling at her… then she fell to her knees, becoming a lifeless corpse.

The only real friend she'd ever had, dead.

"No…" Raibaru screamed. "STOP IT!"

Garou was there. He smiled down at her, condescendingly.

"_If you're really my friend, then you'll join me_," he said, offering his hand. "_Become a monster with me. Let's take out all those worthless heroes, together."_

"MAKE IT STOP!" Raibaru cried, bashing her head against the wall. Blood gushed down her forehead. Her vision faded in and out. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She slumped over like a corpse.

_"Don't worry," Ayano told her, gently. "You still have me."_

_"Thank you, Ayano..." Raibaru said, smiling. "You're my only friend now."_

Raibaru looked up. A chainsaw was above her head. But she couldn't fight it anymore. Her body was immobile. It was over. She was dead.

"RAIBARU-SENSEI!"

And then there was the sickening sound of someone's chest being torn open, bright red blood splattering across the walls. Raibaru peeked through her hands. She was alive, but he wasn't.

Budo was there in front of her, holding out his arms, protectively. He gave her one last smile as the chainsaw ripped through his chest.

"BUDO!" Raibaru screamed.

Budo collapsed onto the ground, his destroyed body completely still. He was surrounded in a pool of blood. No last words. He was gone as quick as he came.

"Why?!" Raibaru demanded. "Why would you…" Her fists trembled. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BUDO!"

But there was no going back. Budo was gone.

"No…" Raibaru sobbed harder. "BUDO!"

* * *

Oka stopped in her tracks, her heart racing. She had never felt such power.

It was unmistakable. Ahead of her was the Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki. And another psychic, too, hiding somewhere deep underground.

"So much… power…" Oka whispered, hugging herself.

Tornado scowled at Gyoro Gyoro, raising her hand. "Quit hiding in that puppet all the time. Come out and join us!"

Oka walked out, staring at Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki felt her presence, and stared down at her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Another esper? How'd you get in here?"

Oka blushed. "Oh… um…"

_Wow, she's so small_, Oka thought. _Even smaller than me…_

"You're in my sister's dumb group, right?" Tatsumaki asked. She scowled. "I knew I could sense Fubuki's presence. I'll give Sekingar a piece of my mind later."

"Um…" Oka stammered. "Miss Tornado, you… um…"

"Get out of here, moron," Tatsumaki told her. "You're not strong enough to handle this place."

Oka stared down at her shoes. "Oh… okay, sorry… I'll leave…"

Awkwardly, she turned away. She could still sense the other psychic's powers. And hear their voice, too.

_Damn her… how did she find me?_

_I need to find that Yan-chan girl soon… she's the only one who can save us… or end us. _

_Yan-chan?_ Oka thought. _I don't understand…_

_She is the fate of this universe… _

"Miss Tornado…" Oka tried to enlarge her voice. "Um… I'm sorry to bother you, but…"

Suddenly, she felt the ground shake. Psychic energy was everywhere, covering the area like a giant blanket. Oka gasped, falling to her knees. She summoned her demon hands to keep herself steady.

Oka gasped._ Tornado is… lifting the psychic up? _

She saw Tatsumaki raising her hands. A humanoid figure emerged from Gyoro-Gyoro's corpse.

"Aren't you Fubuki's friend?" she asked, staring at the figure. She glared down at Oka. "And you're still here? I told you to go! And what's with those demon hands?"

"She's down there," Oka blurted out, going red. "She's hiding from us, but she's down there… the leader of the Monster Association… Fubuki's friend..."

_That psychic girl sensed me?_ A voice demanded.

Tatsumaki clapped her hands together. "I see."

Then Oka sensed something else. She gasped.

_Budo is dead… _she thought. _And Ayano… is the one that killed him. _


	48. The Occult Strikes Back

Taro felt nothing. He was an empty husk, practically a walking corpse. His mind and thoughts were empty. He _was _empty.

Occasionally, a spark of life would flicker through. He would remember something, feel something. Maybe it was his sense of justice. Or his fight or flight instincts. Or just a desperate cry for help.

But those feelings vanished as quickly as they came, and he was back to being the puppet of a yandere.

The small - the oh so small - part of him that was still alive _wondered_. It wondered if Raibaru was still alive. It wondered about the S Class heroes. It wondered about Osana and Hanako…

And then it went back to nothing once again. Mindless nothing.

"And what's a sweet young man like you doing down here?"

Taro didn't respond. The S Class hero Puri Puri Prisoner stared him down, almost lustfully.

"You look so tired," Puri Puri Prisoner told him. "I can't leave you down here, now, can I, sweet boy?"

He reached out to grab Taro's arm. As usual, Taro didn't react, or even make a vague expression.

"My, you almost look dead," Puri Puri Prisoner commented, creasing his brow. "Once we get out of here, we're going to the doctor's, you poor thing…"

Taro suddenly pulled his arm away. He could sense _her_.

"What's wrong?" Puri Puri Prisoner asked.

She was calling for him. He began to walk away, following her voice.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Puri Puri Prisoner asked.

Taro ignored him, blindly headed forward. And then he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. Great power was rushing underneath him. For a second, he felt… dread. Overwhelming fear.

The end was approaching sooner than he thought.

* * *

Raibaru clenched her fists. Blood foamed around her mouth. She coughed weakly, defending a blow from Ayano.

"You're sick," she hissed. "Budo cared about you. He was your friend!"

Ayano's expression conveyed no emotion as she slashed her chainsaw.

"That doesn't matter to you, does it?" Raibaru asked, tears streaming down her face. She laughed, bowing her head. "And to think you were ever my friend."

She cried out, lunging towards Ayano. But her moves were all over the place, and she couldn't stop coughing horrendously. Every blow that she managed to defend sent her back. Her arms were burning like fire. She was a complete and utter mess.

Raibaru thought of Garou again. The first person she'd ever called a friend. Was he in alignment with Ayano Aishi? If he was agreeing to work alongside that monster… then Raibaru had officially lost all hope in him.

She stared back at Budo's corpse, narrowing her eyes.

_He died for me, _she thought. _Budo, your death is not going to be in vain. I promise. _

She took another step towards Ayano. Just as she did, the ground began to rumble. Raibaru held out her arms, looking left and right.

_What's going on?!_ she thought.

Then Ayano was zooming towards her once again, faster than ever. Raibaru gasped, barely dodging the attack.

_She's gotten stronger, _Raibaru scowled. _Dammit.. I need to get stronger too. _

Ayano's eyes went red. She looked left and right, then stood back, arms down, as if she were surrendering.

Raibaru tilted her head. _What's she doing? _

She approached Ayano, holding up her arms. Just as she was about to attack, someone began yelling.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Raibaru stopped. The S Class hero Superalloy Darkshine was towering there, watching the fight. His shiny, muscular arms were folded, and his eyes were narrowed.

"She was attacking me," Ayano proclaimed, leaning against the wall. Blood dripped down her mouth.

Darkshine turned to Raibaru with a scowl. "Were you?"

Raibaru narrowed her brows. "No! She was attacking _me_! She's a mur-"

"Mr. Darkshine, thank you for saving me," Ayano said, sweetly. "Can I ask how the other S Class heroes are going?"

Raibaru clenched her fists. "I have proof! She murdered…" She trailed off once she looked back.

_Budo's body is gone?!_ she thought. Not even a speck of blood was left behind. _No way… how did she move it without me noticing?!_

"Not sure," Darkshine frowned. "Haven't checked with them for a while… but I'm sure they're fine. Pretty sure Tornado is responsible for the earthquakes."

Raibaru opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her heart sank. Ayano was too strong, too powerful, too manipulative. How could she possibly win?

"I see," Ayano nodded.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Darkshine asked. He stared at Raibaru. "And why were you attacking her?"

Raibaru whimpered, falling to her knees. Her heart… was broken. She was empty. She felt nothing but hopelessness, a worthless pit of despair. Her eyes turned to a lifeless orange.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Ayano said, in her sweet tone. "But it's okay. I forgive her." She stood up. "We're searching for a friend."

"Who's your friend?" Darkshine asked, titling his head. "Not a good idea for you two to be down here, you know. You could get seriously hurt."

"I appreciate the concern, but we'll be fine, Mr. Darkshine," Ayano replied. "As for our friend… well, only we know where he is. We need to find him alone."

Darkshine looked skeptical, judging by his furrowed brow.

"Well, alright," he said, crossing his arms. "If you say so. I'm gonna go and find that Hero Hunter guy. Stay safe, you two!"

He walked away, leaving the girls alone. Raibaru coughed up blood, staring up at Ayano.

"You're a monster…" she whispered. "You…"

She couldn't even bring herself to say anymore. Her lip trembled. She clenched her fists. One last surge of energy raced through her.

"I'll kill you," she breathed. "Dammit all… I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She stood up using the last of her fight. She raced towards Ayano, tears flying down her cheeks.

**SLAM!**

She was shoved into the wall like a worthless puppet. Blood trickled down her forehead. A chainsaw was whirring, ready to slice her body open.

_No…_ she thought, her tears slipping down her cheeks. _I'm not… strong enough…_

_Budo… Osana… Garou…_

_I'm sorry…_

… but she still wasn't dead. A demonic hand had appeared, wrapped around the chainsaw. It crushed the weapon like a can.

Oka was standing there, her hand raised. In her other hand was her favourite occult book. Dark bangs covered her face.

"So it was you…" she said, staring at Ayano. "You're the one we've all been looking for… it's not Garou or any of the monsters… it was you…"

"OKA, NO!" Raibaru cried out. "RUN AWAY!"

Ayano pulled out a knife, facing Oka.

"I knew this day would come…" Oka said, hugging her book. "But just so you know…" She glared at Ayano. "_I won't go down without a fight._"

She raised her hands as Ayano approached.

"... I usually don't pay much attention to the weather…" Oka said. "... But I couldn't help but notice it's a beautiful day today…" She looked up. "On days like this, schoolgirls like us…" Her eyes went white. "**SHOULD BE STUDYING THE OCCULT.**"

From every direction, demonic hands reached out for Ayano. Ayano zoomed away from them, receiving a gash on her side. She landed on her feet, covering her wound. She stared at Oka, and took a step back.

"Well… you can't blame me for trying, can you…?" Oka asked, hugging her book tighter.

Ayano held up her knife. She slashed it through the air, but missed Oka by a large degree.

"You know… when we first year students…" Oka said, waving her hands, "... you reminded me of myself. Shy… quiet… no friends…"

Ayano dodged the demonic hands. They were swarming around her, almost ripping her hair out. She slashed them away, turning back to Oka. The fight reminded her of another meaningless battle with… who was it, Melzargard?

"I wondered if we had any similar interests…" Oka continued. "I wondered if you'd join the club I wanted to start…"

Ayano jumped into the air, only for her leg to get grabbed by a demonic hand. It dragged her down to the ground with a sudden crash! She slammed into the solid ground, something snapping. Her vision had become blurry and red.

"I wondered if, one day, we might be able to become friends…" Oka said, sadly. "I tried talking with you, but you were always cold and distant…"

Ayano recalled meaningless events. She vaguely remembered Oka asking her about the Occult Club. Ayano had politely refused. She didn't care about occult nonsense. Nothing mattered to her. Nothing except becoming the strongest.

She slashed at Oka, ignoring her burning injuries. Once again, she missed.

"I asked you to join my club, but you weren't interested…" Oka said. "I started to feel worried that I'd be alone forever…"

Ayano wanted her to stop talking. She wanted her to stop resisting and just give in to her own demise. But she continued to dodge.

"But then I met the others…" Oka recalled. "Shin… Chojo… Daku… Kokuma… Supana… and then, the Blizzard Group as well…"

Those names meant nothing to Ayano. She did not care. All that mattered was the kill. Every attack she dodged, the closer she got to the end.

"I learned the world isn't such a dark and scary place after all…" Oka said, with a small smile. "I learned that people like us don't have to be sad… we don't have to be alone…"

Ayano gripped her knife tightly. She was getting impatient. She slashed her knife multiple times, but missed every turn.

"You're not listening, are you…?" Oka asked, sadly. "... please… put down your weapon for a minute… hear me out…"

She breathed in. "... listen… I know you didn't ever want to talk before, but… somewhere in there, I can feel it… inside of you… there is a lonely girl who just wants to have friends… someone who just wants to live a normal life… someone who knows that everything you're doing right now is… wrong…" She weakly smiled. "... Come on, please… I know you can't be all bad… please… if you're in there… if you're listening… let's forget all this, okay? Lay down your weapon, and… let's be friends."

Ayano stared at Oka. No one had actually tried to talk to her before. She almost felt… nothing. Still nothing. It was all meaningless blabber.

She stared at her hands. Her strings glitched, changing from black, to white, to red. Then ahead of her, she saw a disfigured figure. A girl with chalk-white skin and hair. Black veins covered her exposed flesh. Her eyes had been reduced to pools of dark, flowing liquid. She wore something resembling Ayano's school uniform, but much darker.

The girl smiled at her. "**YOUR IDEA OF "FUN" SEEMS VERY... INTERESTING.**"

Ayano snapped back to reality, seeing her hands glitching. Who was the figure she had just seen?

She turned back to Oka, and held up her knife. There was no time for mercy. She slashed once again.

Oka dodged it. Then she began to laugh. "... well, it was worth a shot, right? … I guess we really can't end this peacefully… I really didn't want to have to do this… but you left me no choice…" Her eyes went white. "**REATU, BARADA, NIRTHO.**"

A pool of white energy surrounded her. She held out her arms, her body covered in white energy.

"**WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF THE OCCULT**," Oka boomed.

The real battle had begun.

* * *

Fubuki perked up, gripping her dress in a fist. "I can sense it…"

"What?" Fureddo asked.

"Oka's power," Fubuki whispered.

Tatsumaki grimaced, feeling the wave of psychic power as well.

_It's coming from somewhere deep down_, she thought._ Another esper is here? _

Psykos could feel it too.

_That other esper girl is fighting Ayano Aishi,_ she thought. _Hopefully Ayano is strong enough to handle herself… I need her alive for this._

* * *

Hands were coming from every direction. They reached out, grabbing Ayano and pulling her to the ground. She was stuck and couldn't move.

"**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?**" Oka asked. "**IS IT FOR HAPPINESS?**"

… _happiness. _

The hands slammed Ayano into the wall, cracking her skull. Blood pooled down, forming a puddle on the ground.

"**ARE YOU DOING IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SICK SENSE OF JUSTICE?**" Oka asked. "**ARE YOU DOING IT TO IMPRESS SOMEONE?**"

… _justice… _

Ayano forced herself to stand up, sliding away from the hands. One grabbed her leg, twisting it. Ayano slipped, landing painfully onto her side. Her body twitched, like a broken robot.

"**ARE YOU DOING IT FOR LOVE?**" Oka asked. "**ARE YOU DOING IT BECAUSE YOU FEEL YOU HAVE TO?**"

… _have to… _

Oka reached out, grabbing Ayano with her dark purple psychokinesis. She slammed her into the ground, again and again. The ground cracked. Ayano's vision went blurry. She was losing herself.

"**ARE YOU DOING IT BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD YOU TO?**" Oka asked. "**OR ARE YOU DOING JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH?**"

… _told me to… _

The demonic hands wrapped around Ayano, squeezing the life out of her.

"**WHATEVER THE REASON…**" Oka clenched her fists. "**... I WON'T LET YOU CONTINUE.**"

… shut up.

_**That's right… you are God's saviour… you will destroy this world…**_

**She can't survive much longer. **

Ayano's strings surrounded her. They wrapped around the demon hands, dissipating them with a flash of red. She stumbled backwards, leaning on the wall. She grabbed her broken leg, and slipped it back into place. Her body continued to heal itself. She stood up, her head twitching from side to side.

"**I UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FLAME DEMON WAS TALKING ABOUT NOW…**" Oka boomed. "**YOU ARE THE TRUE DEMON I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR…**"

Ayano tightened her grip on her knife, zooming towards Oka. Oka held up her demonic hands, swiping Ayano aside. Oka's form trembled.

"**THIS FEEBLE BODY WEAKENS…**" she uttered. "**THIS ATTACK MUST BE THE LAST.**"

She raised her hands, grabbing Ayano in her dark purple psychokinesis once more. She slammed her into the ground again and again. A demonic hand appeared from out of nowhere, stabbing through Ayano's entire body lightning-fast. The red nails were long, deadly daggers, tearing her innards apart.

"**I WILL KILL YOU…**" Oka promised. "**I WON'T LET MISS BLIZZARD DOWN… I WON'T LET ANY OF THEM DOWN…**"

She slammed her fists together, causing Ayano's form to snap in two. Her body fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

**HEARTBROKEN**

Ayano realised… she was _dead_. The fight was over. She had failed.

Then she saw a figure in front of her. A figure whose body was made out of wind and ash. They were glitching, going in and out of her view.

"_You have died_," it told her. "_But I can revive you to become even stronger, Ayano Aishi. You see, to become truly powerful, you must experience death multiple times and revive yourself… until you become fully immune._"

Ayano reached out.

"_As a Yandere, you are my creation_," the figure explained. "_I created you to be far more powerful than any human or monster. You see, you are my secret weapon. You will strike once the monsters have made everyone vulnerable. And you are progressing well so far. It will not be long before you strike._"

Its form glitched. "_I will not let you die so easily._"

_**RESET**_

Time reversed, healing Ayano's wounds. She was alive once again.

Oka went pale, noticing Ayano sitting back up.

"**NO…**" she roared. "**I KILLED YOU!**"

She summoned her demon hands, but Ayano sliced them away like they were nothing. Oka screamed with desperation, grabbing Ayano with psychokinesis. She slammed her into the wall, tears trickling down her white eyes.

But Ayano simply got up and continued walking like a mindless puppet.

Oka slumped, staring at her hands in defeat. "... my power… it's gone… I can't…"

_**She can no longer defend herself. **_

Ayano stared down at Oka, raising her knife.

**SLASH**

Oka fell to her knees, clutching the bloody wound across her chest.

"This wound…" she coughed. "... I won't survive… I guess… I guess this is it for me…" Her expression darkened. "No… no, this isn't over… not by a long shot…"

She laughed, tilting her head. "... heh heh… you see, one day, we're going to meet again… yes, that's right… when you get to Hell… I'll be there, waiting for you…" Her face melted. "... **and we'll pick up where we left off**."

She fell over, her eyes clouded over. Ayano breathed in. She noticed Raibaru had gone unconscious.

She approached the girl, raising her strings.

_Time to finish you off. _

* * *

Fubuki put a hand on her chest. She breathed out heavily.

"What is it this time?" Genos asked, staring at her.

"Oka Ruto is dead," she uttered.


	49. Psykos Rises

A long time ago, Psykos had a vision.

It was during high-school. She was seventeen years old. Her best friend was Fubuki, the leader of the highschool Blizzard Group. Psykos was a shy and down to earth esper whose powers were considerably weak. Rather than having telekinesis like Fubuki and her elder sister, Psykos could see visions of the future. Despite perhaps not having the strongest powers, she was Fubuki's vice president.

Occasionally, Fubuki would ask Psykos to use her power, especially when Psykos began seeing weird things in her visions.

"You've been seeing many strange visions lately, right?" Fubuki asked, sitting next to her friend. "Tell me what you can see, Psykos."

Psykos closed her eyes, focusing on the future. Her eyes glowed white, consuming her vision. She saw a vision of what looked like a schoolgirl with dark hair tied back into a ponytail. The girl was wielding a knife, her body was surrounded by red, glowing strings. She was standing on a mound of corpses. Psykos couldn't tell if she was a human or a monster. Perhaps… she was neither. No, she was something much worse.

Behind the girl was a disformed figure. It looked somewhat like a monster, but it was hard to tell.

"_**Bring forth the armageddon, my secret weapon, my Yandere-chan,**_" it boomed. "_**Death to humanity!**_"

Psykos sat up, panting heavily.

_Humanity is going to die?_ she thought, putting a hand in front of her heart. _There's no way…_

"Psykos?" Fubuki asked, getting her friend's attention. "What did you see?"

Pyskos fell to her knees. She couldn't get rid of the image of the schoolgirl, the mound of corpses, the disformed, monstrous figure peering into her soul…

"Psykos, tell me," Fubuki demanded, sitting beside her. "What did you see?"

Psykos turned to her with blood-red eyes. "_**Death to humanity.**_"

Fubuki gasped, taking a few steps backwards. "Psykos?!"

"**Humanity will fall**," Psykos declared. "**The secret weapon will destroy us all.**"

She stood up, a wave of psychic energy escaping her body. The entire classroom began to shake. Red tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Psykos, stop this at once!" Fubuki ordered, raising her hands. "Or I'll have to subdue you!"

Psykos ignored her, her eyes changing to a glowing blue. She took a few steps towards Fubuki. The desks began snapping in half. The walls were lined with cracks.

"**The future is absolute**," she decreed. "**You will rot away to nothing!**"

Fubuki raised her hands. "You've given me no choice!"

"_**NO!**_" Psykos screamed, being forced to kneel. Her power was being drained away against her will. Despite her screaming and begging, Fubuki did not stop. And then Psykos' powers were no more.

* * *

Psykos scowled, focusing back on the present. Tatsumaki's psychic power was holding her, forcing her down to the ground.

_Damn this_, Psykos thought. _At least that other esper girl is dead, most likely due to Yan-chan… Yan-chan, I must get to Yan-chan… Orochi, we are getting close... _

She sat up, suddenly sensing another powerful being.

_Also, what is this?_ She thought. She saw an image of Saitama, casually riding in a minecart. _This baldy, is he a hero too? Even a weirdo like him is closing in on the inner sanctum… _She focused back on the situation at hand. _But before that, I have to deal with Tatsumaki… I'll finish her myself!_

She reached out a hand, using her psychic powers to grab a bottle.

_Let's go all out,_ a grin spread across her face. _Do you have any idea how long I've planned for this day? _

She drank the bottle, the liquid spilling down her face.

"NUAAHHHHH!" she screamed, feeling power radiating right through her. She stood up, her hair flowing around her body. Her eyes glowed bright blue. Orochi's power was blooming inside her. She was unstoppable.

"**BEAR WITNESS TO THE ONE WHOM 'GYORO GYORO' CAN'T COMPARE TO**," she boomed. "**LORD PSYKOS, AND HER TERRIFYING PSYCHOKINESIS!**"

She reached out, grabbing Tatsumaki in a fistful of psychic power. The S Class hero gasped in surprise.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Psykos shouted.

* * *

Her Yan-vision was picking everything up. Everything was going to plan.

The S Class heroes were being taken out by monsters, just like she'd hoped they would. Atomic Samurai was getting defeated by the monster known as Black Sperm. Zombieman was getting killed multiple times by Homeless Emperor. Despite his immortality, he would give up eventually. Child Emperor and Flashy Flash were gone, and Superalloy Darkshine had been taken out by Garou. As well as that, half of Ayano's group was dead.

"This is it," Ayano told Garou, spreading her arms. "This is the final stretch. The S Class heroes never stood a chance against the Monster Association, thanks to their arrogance. And once they're all dead, the Monster Association themselves will be next. And then you get to be a monster, just like you've always wanted, right?"

Garou tch-ed.

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"... what are ya, anyway?" Garou asked. "You're not tryin' to be a monster, but you ain't exactly human, either."

Ayano shrugged. "That's not important right now. What is… are those espers up there." She smiled at him. "And as for you, you get to continue destroying those heroes you hate so much, especially your worst nemesis." Her eyes were lifeless. "Be prepared, Garou. I can tell… Goddess will be here soon."

* * *

_Where am I now?_ Saitama thought, looking left and right. After defeating the weird monster known as Orochi and saving Ayano, he had gotten himself completely lost. He had just jumped out of a minecart of all things, and was wandering around some seemingly endless underground tunnels.

_Man, maybe I should've stuck with Ayano,_ he thought. _She might've known where I'm supposed to go. _

That's when he spotted something… shiny. A long sword, and a body. It belonged to a feminine looking man with long, blonde hair. He was lying on his side, blood pooling out of his mouth. Shiny clips were beside his head.

_Who's that?_ Saitama thought. He made his way over to the man. He didn't look very alive.

"Hey, uh," Saitama prodded the man with his finger. "You okay, buddy?"

The man's form trembled.

"That… girl…" he coughed, reaching out.

"Huh?" Saitama asked, reaching out. "Hey, you look pretty beat up. Do you need to go to the hospital, or…"

"I will… kill her…" the man coughed, holding up a clenched fist. "I will… personally see to her death… now that I know she is nothing but a monster, next time I will not hold back…"

He blacked out, his eyes going slack.

"Whoa, stay with me, buddy," Saitama said, hoisting the man's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

He began to run, adjusting the man's figure over his shoulders.

_There's a dangerous girl running around?_ Saitama thought._ I guess I'll have to keep an eye out…_

* * *

Kencho crossed his arms, making his way through the partially destroyed Monster Association. Monster corpses littered the floor. Kencho flipped his taser between his fingers, a scowl on his face.

_Those worthless S Class heroes_, he thought, rolling his eyes. _None of them are responding to me. They're all garbage. When _I_ get to Class S… _

He stopped when he felt the ground rumble.

"Who's there?" he demanded, holding out his taser.

"_**Ah ha ha…**_" a voice cackled from above. "_**So you're Fubuki's little friend, aren't you?**_"

Kencho's breath disappeared. He was dragged through the ceiling, like he was being pulled by a string. He gasped, gripping onto his taser for dear life. He reached the surface, almost choking. He came face to face with a psychotic looking woman. She grinned, holding out her glowing hand. Her power was squeezing Kencho half to death.

"Who the Hell are you?!" he demanded. "Put me down right now! I'm the son of Saikou Corp's CEO!"

"**Oh, that's right, you're Goddess' little brother,**" the woman chortled. "**How amusing**. **Where is your sister, anyway?**"

Kencho saw red. "Excuse me-"

"You brought that brat here?" Tatsumaki scoffed, staring Kencho down. "Fubuki's little friend? That's how you're going to get my sister here?"

"I'm not her fucking friend!" Kencho roared, his fists shaking. "I don't associate with that stupid bitch anymore!"

"**Oh, well, in that case…**" Psykos clenched her fist. "**I guess she won't mind if you die!**"

She slammed Kencho down into the ground with a sickening crack. Blood rushed down his face. He coughed, glaring at her despite the pain. His silver eyes twitched.

"**Call out for help**," Psykos taunted. "**Have your sister come save you, worthless child!**"

"You think you can make me beg for mercy, dumbass?" Kencho cackled, forcing himself up. "I'm nowhere as pathetic as you and this trash organisation. I'm the secondary heir to Saikou Corp. I'm remarkable, and_ you're no one!_"

He pulled out his taser, aiming it at the woman.

Psykos tch-ed. "**Feisty boy. I can see why Fubuki likes you.**"

Kencho gritted his teeth. "Seems like you know Fubuki as well. I can see why she'd be friends with some slut like you!"

Psykos waved her hand, throwing Kencho into the wreckage.

"**I'll tear you apart, from the inside out**," she declared. "**Then your sister will come and face the same fate!**"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, holding up a hand. "This is why I told Fubuki she can't have any friends. They're all garbage."

Psykos growled, feeling Tatsumaki's power pulling her back.

"**Once I bring Fubuki out of the shadows, you're next, you little brat**," she hissed, glaring at the S Class hero.

"What did you call me?" Tatsumaki spat, her glare ice-cold.

Psykos ignored her, turning back to Kencho.

_Keep Tornado busy_, she telepathically ordered Black Sperm. _I'll finish her off. And once I destroy her… I know I'll be powerful enough to take down Goddess!_

Tatsumaki began fighting the monster in question once he emerged from the ground. Psykos turned back to Kencho, grinning sadistically. She blocked a wave of electricity from his taser.

"**Still alive, are you?**" she asked. "**Well, I'll admit it. I was taking it easy on you. I haven't shown anything yet! I wasn't going to start killing you for real… until your big sister arrived.**"

She grabbed Kencho, levitating him into the air.

"Who the Hell _are _you?!" Kencho demanded.

"**The advocate for the end of the world**," Psykos told him. "**Lord Psykos!**"

She sent him flying, crashing through the Monster Association. Wall after wall, pain after pain. Debris rumbled above him.

Psykos smirked, veins webbing over her arms. _Heh, that took nothing from me. Don't worry, Orochi, you'll get your turn soon… we must wait for Yan-chan. Those heroes have seen nothing yet... _

* * *

_Move_, Kencho told his body, stuck against a wall. _Dammit!_

But his arms and legs had turned to mush. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He reached for his phone. His vision was blurry.

_Saikou Corp…_ he thought, pressing a button._ Have to call… Saikou Corp… Father… _

The debris began to fall.

_I can't die_, he thought. _I can't… I can't… _

_A slightly younger Kencho folded his arms. Everywhere he looked, people were talking about his sister. Goddess this, Goddess that. Ever since she'd joined the Hero Association, the media had been talking about her non-stop._

_He decided he was sick of it. He would become a hero too, and finally outperform his sister. He would show her. He would show everyone. He was not a replacement. He was __**better**__. _

_He was not happy when he got his hero results. _

"_Class B?!" he demanded, scrunching up his paper. "This has to be some kind of mistake! Don't you know who I am?!"_

"_Those are the results you were given," Snek, an A Class hero, told him. "You should be happy you got into the Hero Association at all."_

_Kencho clicked his tongue. "Do you know who you're talking to, commoner? You're a pathetic little-" _

"_What's happening here?" a smartly-dressed woman asked. _

_Both Kencho and Sneck stopped arguing, and turned to face the woman._

"_Who are you supposed to be?" Kencho asked, cocking a brow. He had to admit, the woman dressed quite well. She certainly wasn't a cheapskate commoner._

"_I am Fubuki," she replied. "A new Class B hero."_

"_That name is familiar," Kencho said, tilting his head. "You're the younger sister of the Tornado of Terror, aren't you?"_

_Fubuki breathed out, sharply. "That's correct. And you are Goddess' younger brother, Kencho Saikou."_

_Kencho folded his arms. "Ah, you recognise me. Glad to know someone around here is cultured."_

_Fubuki narrowed her eyes. "You have a sharp tongue, Mr. Saikou." She smiled. "I think we might get on well."_

_Kencho scowled. "Bold of you to assume such a thing." _

"_You don't agree?" Fubuki asked._

"_... I never said that." Kencho huffed._

_Fubuki offered a hand. "Come and see me later. I have something I want to discuss with you."_

_Kencho cocked a brow. "I'm rather busy, you know, but I suppose I'll make an exception for you."_

_He shook her hand, both vowing to meet later on._

Kencho glared at the rocks above him, failing to move once again.

_I hate this so much_, he thought. _It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! I'm not anyone's back-up. I'm me! I'm Kencho Saikou, the remarkable…_

Just as he thought the rocks were going to hit him, they stopped. Surrounding them was a familiar green light.

"Fubuki…" he breathed, staring ahead.

Fubuki sweat-beaded, holding up her arms. Her expression was strained.

"Isn't that your friend, Fubuki?" Bang asked, appearing beside the woman and giving Kencho a glance. His brother appeared on the other side, wearing a similar expression.

Kencho bit his lip. _I swear to God… _

"It's you," Fureddo deadpanned, giving Kencho a look.

"Commoner," Kencho hissed.

"Need some help?" Fureddo asked.

"No," Kencho spat, trying to crawl away.

"You're going to die," Fureddo told him.

"I'm not!" Kencho argued. "Shut up!"

He began furiously coughing up blood.

"Leave him to rot," Itachi scoffed, crossing his arms.

"No, we can't," Fureddo sighed. "I know he's annoying, but…"

Fureddo leaned down, grabbing Kencho against his will. He hoisted the boy's arm over his shoulder.

"COMMONER!" Kencho yelled.

"You heroes are too selfless," Itachi tch-ed. "And where's that cyborg guy run off to?"

* * *

Genos found himself in the outskirts of the Hero Association, having temporarily left Ayano's group behind. After saving some Hero Association executives, he decided to put himself on rescue duty to help some injured heroes.

To his surprise, Drive Knight had made an appearance, taking down a powerful monster. It appeared he was not gone after all, like everyone thought he was.

"Drive Knight, you beat him?" Sekingar asked, approaching the hero with awe in his eyes.

"He was a tough enemy to fight," Drive Knight admitted. "I had to observe from afar before showing myself to defeat him."

"But that's terrible!" Sekingar exclaimed. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been observing the Monster Association for a while," Drive Knight explained. "I needed to gather information so I could make conclusive judgements."

He showed the Hero Association executive the multitude of notes he had collected on the Monster Association.

"That's how I fight," he continued. "The Hero Association is completely short of hands, isn't it? Metal Bat and Tanktop Master are in hospital, Goddess is away due to whatever this 'family business' is, Sweet Mask is in jail, half of the Guardians are in hospital, and many of your heroes are dead. The Hero Association is starting to crumble. Something - or someone - is taking it down from the inside. It's not just the Monster Association. There is something else here. Something much larger."

"Child Emperor mentioned a traitor," Sekingar agreed. "But who could it be?"

"I believe it may be an Akademi student," Drive Knight said. "I've been investigating it since the murders began. Unlike Child Emperor, I chose to take a more outward approach as to not draw suspicion to myself."

"An Akademi Student…" Sekingar said, furrowing his brow. "But which one? You couldn't surely mean…"

"It could be Goddess," Drive Knight said. "I was looking through online forms. It seems some of her own students are losing faith in her. Not to mention she has a business partnership with Metal Knight, who himself might be a traitor as well. Whether or not she is the traitor, there is something shady going on between them. Plus, an Akademi High student by the name of Kaga Kusha works under Metal Knight as well."

"Why do you suspect Metal Knight?" Sekingar asked.

"He sent one of his favourite robots, ironically named Metal Knight, to investigate the Monster Association," Drive Knight replied. "That same robot contains all his data on the Hero Association. Any monster who wields it could easily take down the Hero Association. And I would like to add that Saikou Corp often helps build these robots."

"But Goddess wouldn't…" Sekingar shook his head. "No, that doesn't seem like something she would do."

"Ultimately, we don't know much about Goddess other than what she presents herself as," Drive Knight retorted. "Who knows what she is planning, really? I know for a fact that she lied about something. She once stated that she has no relation to Traveller, but this is not true. Traveller is her aunt. And I know that she knows… Traveller is still out there, and she is alive."

Sekingar raised his brow. "You do?! Where is Traveller? How'd you get this information?"

Drive Knight was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the sound of a robot. It was G5, on his last leg.

The robot crawled towards the two. "I will destroy the both of you!"

"I can't stop him," Drive Knight admitted. "I used my power taking out that other monster."

Just as the monster was about to attack, Genos appeared. He launched his foot through the monster, destroying it.

"Genos…" Drive Knight breathed.

"Fear not, I will rescue everyone," Genos declared.

He grabbed the other heroes that had been ordered to fight monsters, carrying them on his back. He raced through, taking them out of the base.

Sekingar sighed. The support team had failed… but at least they still had the S Class heroes.

Drive Knight grimaced at his phone, staring at the message he'd sent the girl.

_She is finally making progress… excellent._

* * *

**A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter tbh... I wrote it before the manga was changed, so it follows the webcomic more closely. But don't worry, Psykorochi is coming... **


	50. Ryoba's return

When the Hero Association had been founded, there were initially only three classes: Class C, Class B, and Class A. As well as that, monsters were not classified as 'demon', 'dragon', and so on - they were simply known as 'monsters that only Class A heroes could defeat'.

However, the Hero Association staff recognized that certain heroes were able to consistently defeat monsters that other top-ranked heroes failed to defeat. To prevent rare talents from being hidden, they formed a special class. The new class specialized in combat ability and was treated on the same level as an emergency army division. This new class came to be known as the S-Class.

Many of the heroes that were currently part of the S Class had originally had very low ranks. Bang was mid Class B. Metal Bat had been in the lower spectrum of Class C. Superalloy Darkshine had been at the bottom of Class C.

But there was one hero who had always been on top, even before the creation of the S Class. Her name was Megami Saikou, but she was better known as 'Goddess', due to her elegant appearance and swift destruction of her enemies. She carried herself not with arrogance but with an aura of power. She was mature despite her young age. So much so that she made adults feel inferior to her.

Before the S Class had been founded, Megami was rank 1 in Class A. She was immensely wealthy, being the heiress to Saikou Corp, as well as being very intelligent and very powerful. She was respected by heroes and civilians alike and feared by monsters. Most shockingly, she was incredibly young, only being around the age of 15 at the time. And yet, she was so powerful, no monster had even been able to scratch her.

She was untouchable, she was unstoppable, and she always won, no matter what. She truly was a goddess.

Of course, the S Class would not be complete without someone like Megami. She and her company essentially made up half of the Hero Association's overall strength. They _needed_ her. With her on their side, they would have the public's most utmost support.

Not everyone knew, but part of the reason the Hero Association relied on Megami Saikou so heavily was because of Blast. Sitch has spoken to Blast before, and the hero had told him to give all of his hero duties to Megami. And if she couldn't handle them, only then would he make a move.

To their surprise, Megami had successfully answered each of the Hero Association's calls. No matter what, she always came out on top, even when the Hero Association thought it was an impossible situation. She took out whatever monster came her way, whether it be using physical prowess, or an army of weaponry. She reminded the Association of Traveller, not just physically but the way she fought as well. Perhaps she was Traveller's long lost daughter?

Whatever the case, Megami was dominating the hero world. She was the perfect hero, a great leader, shown by how she treated her fellow S Class heroes, and undoubtedly the strongest hero they had, aside from Blast himself.

Which is why the Hero Association had to wonder where she was currently residing.

Of course, she had told them she was away due to 'family business', but had refused to go into detail about said family business. They could accept that. After all, Megami had done so much for them; she deserved a break.

But she was still gone, even when the Hero Association was facing its worst crisis. They needed her back now more than ever.

Kuroko, Megami's second in command, scowled, checking her phone. Most of the S Class heroes were in some kind of crisis. Some heroes on the support team had died. Some heroes that were not on the support team had also died. And the phone's readings were telling her something bad was happening, deep within the Monster Association.

Kuroko adjusted her glasses. She had just taken out a demon level monster, and was on her way to assist Pig God. She could consider herself to be an honorary S Class hero, considering she was currently the rank 1 of Class A. But she refused to move up. Like her predecessor Sweet Mask, she was happy to stay at the top of Class A. She dared not to reveal the reason why. She ignored the rumours. She was staying where she was, and that was that. She was number one, after all.

Shiromi had told her, "Yeah, I can see why you don't want to move up. Class S meetings are _so_ boring. That's pretty much the reason I'm not in there. A shame, since some of the guys there are pretty fun. It was pretty funny when I stole all of their weapons."

Kuroko was not surprised. Of course the disinteresting meetings would turn Shiromi off. Not to mention her rather eccentric character. Due to the aforementioned weapon theft, it was likely the Hero Association would be hesitant to let her rank up to Class S.

Kuroko shook her head, keeping her mind focused. Behind her, Saikou Corp soldiers were wielding weapons. There were only around five left. Many of them had been taken out by monsters.

But that was fine. Kuroko could always call more. And if it came down to it…

"Hey," Shiromi suddenly popped out beside her, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Kuroko kept a poker face on as she usually did, adjusting her glasses. "It's not important. I am focused on finding Pig God. As you should be on Atomic Samurai."

"Do I have to help that old bat?" Shiromi groaned.

Kuroko gave her a harsh stare.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way," Shiromi sighed, waving her hand. She pulled out a small device, which began to beep. "Catch ya later, Kuro."

She slipped off into the darkness, whistling a catchy tune to herself.

Kuroko sighed. She continued walking forward, eyes narrowed. The soldiers followed her in an orderly que. Then she saw something, up ahead. A silhouette of a girl.

But not just any girl.

It was Yan-chan, the 2nd ranked A Class hero. The one Megami had told Kuroko about.

Kuroko held out a hand, stopping the soldiers. "Hold back, for a moment."

She walked forward, approaching Yan-chan. The girl was wielding a dagger with dried blood on the blade. She stared at Kuroko with dead, emotionless eyes.

"Yan-chan," Kuroko greeted, coldly. "What are you doing here? You are not part of the support team."

"I'm looking for a friend, President," Ayano replied, calm but apathetic.

"A friend?" Kuroko raised a brow. "Who is this friend?"

"It doesn't matter to you, as I'm the only one who can find him," Ayano replied.

Kuroko adjusted her glasses. "That doesn't make much sense, Miss Aishi. Please elaborate."

"There's no point doing that, trust me," Ayano reiterated. Her eyes flashed red for a moment. "You are the Class A rank 1 hero, aren't you?"

Kuroko nodded, keeping her figure calm. "Yes. What of it?"

"Is it true that you resent Goddess?" Ayano asked. "You have the chance to be in Class S alongside her, but you're still in Class A. Is it because you resent her? Or because you prefer to be number one in Class A, rather than be at the bottom of Class S?"

Kuroko's grip tightened on her glasses. "That is not something that concerns you."

"So it's true," Ayano said, her bangs covering her face. "You hate her, don't you? You don't want to be in Class S because you know she'll overshadow you."

Kuroko gritted her teeth. "Those are nothing but rumours. They are not true."

"How long are you going to lie to yourself, Black Turtle?" Ayano asked, pacing around Kuroko. "You can pretend all you like, but you can't run from the truth forever. I bet you're only keeping it a secret to make yourself look good. But you want Goddess dead."

"Stop talking," Kuroko said, her voice raising a decibel.

Ayano laughed. Quiet but malicious. Cold and empty.

"I wonder how they would react if they found out the rumours are true," Ayano said. "They would finally know the truth."

She brought her lips to Kuroko's ear. "That you're nothing but a fake."

Kuroko trembled, her face going white. Her body had gone immobile. Sweat dripped down her face.

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Ayano said, putting her hands on Kuroko's shoulders. "You can overtake her."

Kuroko shoved her off. "... Go away. I don't have time for this nonsense."

Ayano shrugged. "Very well. I'll be waiting for you, Kuroko Kamenga." She walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Once she was gone, Kuroko fell to her knees. She hated it. She hated it so much.

She pulled out her phone, bringing it to her lips. It trembled in her grip.

"Saikou…" she said, keeping the venom out of her tone. "It's time."

Meanwhile, Ayano glanced over her phone.

_Ayano: _

_The rumours about Kuroko Kamenaga are true. _

_Info-chan:_

_Of course they are. I've been keeping up with the news. At least some heroes have died due to the Monster Association. I believe Goddess might be making a move soon. _

_Ayano: _

_And I still have an S Class hero to hunt… _

She glanced at Raibaru's form behind her, eyes lifeless. Her body was covered with rubble. She was gone.

* * *

Psykos grinned, feeling power flowing through her body.

_We're back on track_, she thought. _Orochi is part of me, and together, we are much more powerful than before. That pathetic 'support team' the Hero Association sent in has been taken out. Many of the S Class heroes are in a dire situation. And best of all… Ayano Aishi herself has taken out some heroes too. Everything is going to plan. We just need to wait a little bit longer… _

She suddenly felt herself being yanked off the ground. Her arms were snapped like twigs, and wrapped around her body.

"What is this?!" she demanded.

"Piece of cake," Tatsumaki taunted, eyes wide. "All I'm doing is finishing up a human who has nowhere left to run. _See_?"

She raised her arms. The entire Association began to rumble. The walls cracked, and the ground was pulled up. No, the Association was being pulled up.

"Oh, it's you," Kencho grumbled, staring at Genos as he walked over.

"Have any of you seen Yan-chan?" Genos asked, crossing his arms.

"Not since before," Bang shook his head. "She was-"

He was interrupted by the walls falling apart, and the ground splitting into two. The pieces of rumble floated into the air. Fubuki went pale.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, gripping her dress. "This is... my sister..."

"Hold on…" Bomb gasped. "Huh?"

He was floating in mid-air, waving his arms around.

"Hm, brother?" Bang asked, raising his brow. "How come you're floating in mid-air?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Itachi yelled, flailing around. He was also floating, and desperately trying to bring himself back to the ground.

"The gravitation is pulling… upwards?" Genos asked.

Suddenly, he and the others began floating as well. They were pulled up towards the surface, like puppets.

"That monster," Fubuki gaped. "She's planning to drag this entire facility to the surface!"

King whimpered, curling into a ball. He floated in front of the others, wishing he'd just stayed home.

* * *

"Jeez, what's all this shaking about?" Garou asked, staring down at the still-alive Superalloy Darkshine. "You have any idea, muscle figurine?"

Darkshine collapsed to the ground, whimpering to himself. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight Garou any longer.

_Am I going to die?_ he thought. _I don't wanna be a hero anymore if I'm gonna die…_

"What, done already?" Garou taunted. "Your power and toughness really was a hurdle. But I overcame that." His eyes gleamed red. "I surpassed you."

Ayano appeared beside Garou, wielding a knife. She tried to slam the knife into Darkshine's flesh, but to her surprise, it bounced off.

_He is still strong, even after being beaten by Garou_, she thought, taking a step back._ I will need to use the strings for this one. _

Her eyes gleamed red, and the strings surrounded her body. She glanced at Garou over his shoulder.

_He's gotten a lot stronger_, she thought. _He truly is becoming a monster._

Just as she was about to use the strings, all three of them were sent flying upwards. They floated around in the air.

"What the Hell is goin' on?!" Garou shouted.

Everyone in the Monster Association felt the pull. The power lifting them up towards the sky, for all to see. The Monster Association was lifted right out of City Z, floating above it. The roots dangled down, like a floating island. The city felt the impact of such a tremendous move, debris rolling down to crush it.

City Z Suburbia was protected by a massive force field implemented by Saikou Corp. Inside Saikou Corp headquarters, a man with silver hair and a glass of wine leaned forward. His silver brows were knitted together.

_It is time... _

The leader of the Yakuza gang stared at the sight, clenching his fists. His gang crowded around behind him.

"That crazy woman…" he muttered to himself. "What does she think she's doing?"

Psykos stepped back, gazing at Tatsumaki. The esper had lifted the entire Association by herself. Her fellow monsters crawled out of their hiding spots to gawk at her.

"She's planning to bury everyone, even her fellow heroes?" Black Sperm asked. "Isn't Psykos supposed to take care of these pesky espers? Did that confident fatso lose?"

"Oh well, she does look like she means serious business," said another monster, lifting a rock above his head.

"How about we deal with this one together?" a monster named Gums asked.

"Those who came here call themselves S Class heroes," Tatsumaki hissed. "If they're really as strong as they say they are, then they would've survived. And the fact that so much vermin survived is unthinkable! The only one doing a proper job here is King. As soon as he sensed my psychic wave, he put himself on the line to protect his allies. But this time, it's my time to shine!"

Psykos growled, coughing up blood.

_Yan-chan… come quick… _

Suddenly, Genos emerged from the rubble. Following him were the living members of Ayano's group, excluding Ayano herself. Even Taro was there.

Psykos eyed Taro.

_It's that boy Ayano was hanging around with_, she thought, narrowing her eyes. _Of course… I see why. He's only there for one reason alone… to balance her power. _

* * *

Ayano and Garou had lost themselves in the rubble. Garou grimaced, his injuries almost getting the better of him.

Once again, he had lost sight of his beloved partner, but he couldn't worry about that now. His transformation into a monster was almost complete.

As for Ayano, she was making her way through the mountains and mountains of rubble. The final battle was taking place between Tatsumaki and the other monsters. Her arm had been crushed under a rock, but thankfully it was healing itself.

She gritted her teeth. She needed to locate Garou again.

Then she saw someone familiar. A middle-aged woman with dark grey hair and eyes. Her hair at the back reached to her hips, and was tied into a ponytail at the bottom of her head, with use of white hair tie. Her hair at sides reaches to her waist, and one of the strands from her bands reach to her nose. She wore a dark purple t-shirt and dark blue pants. On top of that shirt was a light purple apron and blue slippers.

It was Ayano's mother, Ryoba Aishi. Friendly, but cruel. Both doll-like and a monster.

Ayano stopped, staring at her mother. "Mom."

Ryoba smiled at her daughter. "Hello, dear."

"Why are you here?" Ayano asked her mother.

Ryoba sighed, deeply. She walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear, I must tell you a story," she breathed in. "A long time ago, humans lived all over the world. However, due to the uprising of monsters, they were brought together. Unfortunately, humans fought amongst themselves. As well as that, they were polluting the Earth. A being I'll refer to as God was displeased with this. God was omnipotent, and decided to create a different type of human called a Yandere. Yanderes, unlike most humans, can't feel emotions. They only exist to fulfill a purpose. Much like a machine, or dare I say, a video game character.

"Yanderes have been around for a long time, dear. Originally, their only purpose in life was to fall in love and keep their significant other safe from other suitors. Your grandmother was just like this, and so was I. But originally… my purpose was supposed to be a lot different." She looked down. "When I was your age, God wanted me to destroy the world. It wanted to give me the power to annihilate every human alive. The now-deceased esper Madame Shibabawa even wrote a prophecy about it, and I remember she gave it to Saikou Corp's current CEO when he was a teenanger. But I refused this destiny, my dear. I wanted to be with my senpai - your father - more than anything. And now I see… it's been given to you, Ayano."

Ryoba breathed deeply. "Ayano, please… dear, listen to me. I do not care about the fate of the heroes. I don't care about these monsters. I want to live a happy life with you and my husband. But it won't be possible if you continue taking this path. Saikou Corp is onto you, you should know. They will come after you, and they won't let you escape alive. Not to mention the Yakuza. They will come after you, if you do not stop. I hate to do this to you, but I don't have a choice. So please… stop. Surrender."

Ayano didn't say anything. She stared into her mother's eyes. They were empty, just like hers.

Ayano took a step ahead, keeping her arms by her side.

"You understand, don't you, dear?" Ryoba asked, mother and daughter standing side by side.

Then Ryoba fell to her knees. Blood pooled out of her mouth. Tears built up in her eyes.

A knife had gone right through her chest. Ryoba stared up at her daughter. Even as she watched her own mother die, there was not a shred of guilt.

"Ayano…" she said, then began to laugh. "Ah… it's my fault, dear. I was the one who taught you to be a murderer… I'm sorry, dear…"

Ayano continued to walk away, nonchalant as ever.

"It's too late for you…" Ryoba smiled to herself. "I'm sorry, Muko… perhaps you were right after all…"

And then she collapsed into a pool of blood.

* * *

**A/N: YandereDev once said if Ayano had to choose between Senpai and her parents, she would pick Senpai. He also said Ayano would kill her own mother if she had a crush on Senpai… **


	51. Becoming a monster

Homeless Emperor had predicted this day would come.

Ever since he had been approached by God, he had been biding his time. But he knew God was hiding something else. Another weapon, another creature to bring armageddon, the ragnarok, the end of the world.

He glared at Zombieman. Yet again, the hero was reviving himself.

Homeless Emperor smirked. No matter how many times Zombieman brought himself back from the brink of death, he'd be there to drag him down again. Homeless Emperor himself was quite powerful. He wasn't bringing forth the end of the world, but he was still threat level Dragon. He had God's work to do.

"I bet you've never come this close to death before," Homeless Emperor taunted. "And I bet you're terrified."

Zombieman didn't respond, and continued to mend his broken body.

"Don't bother with that," Homeless Emperor waved a hand. "To be truthful… I am not the most dangerous being here. Far from it, in fact. Dying to me will be a much better fate than what God actually has in store for you heroes."

Zombieman worked his jaw as it reformed. "What do you mean?"

Homeless Emperor's expression darkened, as he appeared behind the hero.

"You'll find out," he said, his tone ominous.

Familiar green power surrounded the two. And then they were dragged through the ceiling, like puppets on a string.

_It's time_, Homeless Emperor thought, grinning at the sky.

* * *

"That's it. It's finally happening."

Ayano found Garou again. He was finally transforming into a monster, for real. His left eye was black, and his right eye was red. His clothing had spiralled around his body, like another layer of skin. A diagonal scar was slashed across his face. He grabbed his legs, fingers turning to claws. His hair had turned into horns growing out of his head.

Ayano stepped back, watching him morph, slowly and painfully losing his humanity. It was a horrifying transformation, but Ayano watched it with a blank expression. It was the transformation he had been aiming for. The transformation that would finally break the barrier between human and monster. He roared in agony, voice croaking.

"Let's go up and take them all out," Ayano told him.

Garou limped behind Ayano as she emerged from the piles of rubble. Ayano used her Yan-vision, easily locating Genos and Taro. She saw Fubuki, Itachi, Fureddo, Bang and Bomb as well. Unfortunately, none of them had been taken out like she was hoping. But that was no problem. There was still time.

Before long, Taro was behind her again, subservient as always. Ayano saw other monsters scattered around as well. Some were definitely dragon-level worthy. As well as that, she saw some unconscious S Class heroes.

She used her hand to hide a giggle. All was going to plan. She had barely needed to do anything. The Monster Association had done most of the work, just like she had hoped. There was no need to worry about the remainders, as there was still time. The last part of the plan involved Garou.

"What are you doing here, dead eyes?!"

Ayano recognised that shrill voice. She looked up, seeing Tornado of Terror herself, floating in the air with crossed arms. The esper woman was fighting a monster named Black Sperm.

_It appears Tornado is going to be harder to handle than I initially believed_, Ayano thought. _At least she is occupied for now… _

And then she noticed another woman, too. A psychotic esper, power flowing around her. The esper turned her gaze to Ayano.

"**Finally**," the esper boomed. "**I've been waiting for you, Ayano Aishi.**"

The esper towered in front of Ayano Aishi. She was a tall and curvaceous woman with long, aqua-blue wavy hair and emerald-green eyes. A pair of glasses covered her face. She wore a long, white dress with a black corset detailed with a drawing of a pair of serpents.

"Who are you?" Ayano asked.

"**I am 'Third Eye' Lord Psykos, the to-be most powerful esper**," Psykos told her. "**But you may also know me as Gyoro-Gyoro.**"

"You're one of the leaders of the Monster Association," Ayano observed.

Psykos nodded. "**Indeed. I've been waiting for you, Ayano Aishi.**"

"You want me to join the Monster Association," Ayano stated.

"**That would be preferred, but I have to talk about something else first**," Psykos said. She put a hand on her chest, slightly lowering her floating body. "**When I was your age, I had a vision of the future. In that vision… I saw the end of the world. Deceased heroes. Mounds of corpses. And on top of it all, there was a schoolgirl. A schoolgirl with a ponytail. A schoolgirl with grey, emotionless eyes. A schoolgirl… just like you.**"

Ayano didn't say anything.

"**I realised that the world was going to end**," Psykos continued. "**I realised that God had sent down an antichrist to destroy us all. The thought drove me... **_**insane**_**. I was about to go out and end the whole world myself. My own dear friend Fubuki locked away my powers, and sent me away. But I vowed to find you, Ayano. I even learned how to grow monsters. I founded the Monster Association, in hopes that I would find you.**"

Ayano stared at her, blankly.

"**I know what you are, and what you are going to do**," Psykos continued. "**Eventually, you'll become strong enough that not even Tornado or Goddess will be able to stop you. That's why I want to help you.**"

Ayano blinked.

"**That's right**," Psykos told her. "**I created the Monster Association to help YOU. Because I **_**want **_**to help you, Ayano 'Yan-chan' Aishi. I don't care about Orochi or those other worthless monsters. I only needed to fuse with Orochi for his power, but he's nothing compared to you. I've been waiting for **_**you**_**. I want to help you destroy the scum that is humanity.**"

"Help me," Ayano repeated, flatly.

"**Indeed**," Psykos said. She offered a hand. "**Let's destroy humanity, together.**"

Ayano gazed at her outstretched hand, eyes glazed over.

"**I can make you so much more powerful**," Psykos added. "**I will give you the power to grow into a monster. None of those so-called S Class heroes will have a chance.**"

_But what about Saitama?_ Ayano thought. _Will I be strong enough to take him on?_

"Why do you want to help me?" Ayano asked out-loud. "You yourself will get destroyed as well."

Psykos cackled. "**Because what other choice do I have? Sit here and look pretty? No, Yan-chan, this world is doomed. Humanity is bringing forth its own demise. Even if God didn't intervene, humanity would have perished anyway. So let's speed it up, hm?**"

Ayano glanced at her hands. Her vision flashed black and white. She saw a glitchy figure in front of her. The girl with long pigtails, white skin, and black veins.

"͚̪̯̑͠͝**A̛̙̬̒̃͜H̠͖̮̀͛͐…̬̣̍̀͜͡**"̡̭̫͍͗͋̌̈̚ͅ the girl chuckled "͔̣͉͍͈̎̀̀̍̓**T̺́̂͟H̯́Ë̖̲͚͇́͗͘͞R̤̠͕͐̽͛E̺͒ Y̧̟̥̑̋͝O͔̪̟͂̑̅U̢͒ ̲͈̽̈̌͟͠ͅÃ̭̩̯̅̈́R̞̭͐̓E̼̩͊̈́…̭̰̻̌͛̋ I̲̎̔͢'̡̫͉̇̽̌V̝͈̆̂̾͟E̦̅ ͖̅B̠̬̩͑́͡E̮̗̻̎̆̃͊ͅE̼̓Ń̛͉̬͍̻́̊ LO̡͂Ȯ͎͍̟̞̈́̅̋K͈̠̻̰̿̓͗̑I̻̝̬̓̓͑͘͜N̙̞͔̦͎̓͊͊̽̉Ǵ͉͍̻̺͎̃̿̽͗ ̏͟O̻͑U̳̠͌̑̓͟T̻́͋ͅ ̤͕̼̭͊̀́͠F̭̼͎̬̹͋͑͗̅̓OR̘͇̬̎̓͞ ͕̓̔ͅY̨̩̹͐̀̈Ǒ͈̣͕͌͞U̠͖̾͋͜͞.͖̥̙͍̈́̈́̆̋ ͓̇B̨̗͚̆̈͘Ū̜̞̬̕͘T͙͉͙̈́͠͞ ͎̝͓̔̓͂Î̥̺́͘͢Ţ̜̦̳̃͋̑̒'͎̝̻̊̀́Ṡ̮̋͟ ̥͈͑͘N̳͐Ǒ͟T̙͖̩͋̾͂ ͉͊͐͜T̨̙͊̕I̩͉͂͘M̹̤͛̀E̩͓̮̊̂̓͢͠ ̧̨̔̑F̢̬͈̩͛̓̽̒̋͜O̪̪̐̽Ŗ͇̘̦͙̇̎̆͝͡ ̛͎̥͑͆͟U͙͝S̺̩̰̣͒̀͒͡ ̟́T͍̗̔͐Ö̘͖̕ ̜͎͔̆̈́͠S̺͕̒͝P̡̺̃̓E̘̤̩̔́̓Ä̰́K ̨̡̻̑͛̐J̛̙͉̀Ủ̯̤̮͆́S͔̣̎̐̋͟T̜̜̳̫͑̏͋̍ ̳̩̓͠Ẏ̼̺͠Ĕ̬T̬̠̮̅́͟͡͞.̢̗͖̽͑̎ ̗̪̍̄YŌ̠̗̓U͔̺̼͕̿̾͆̈́ ̳̗̻̊͊̓H͇̠͈̻͛̇́̍A͓̺͎̿͛͌͘͢V̼̫̘̂̌̕Ẽ̼̞̲̠͛̐̄ ̦̝͘͝Ḁ͇̠̆̋͡ ̧̰͉̱͕̄̓̿̎̐D̮̫̪̓̋̆EC̹̋IṠ̭͙͉̲̯̽́͑͠I͕̾Ỏ̡N͒͢ ̨̤̈͛T̯͖̟̟͑̀͞͝Ȍ̩̘̳̳̓͛̕ ͕̭̻̜͌̃͐́M̪̐Å̢̦̌̚͜K̩̺̓̕E̲̅…̞̋**"̛̦͓́̓͜

"Who are you?" Ayano asked, but the girl was suddenly gone. She saw another figure in front of her. Its body was disformed, made of a swirling pit of energy.

God.

"**You only have one purpose**," it told her. "**Become the strongest, and destroy them all.**"

Ayano reached out, but God disappeared with the wind.

_Destroy them all… _Ayano repeated the words in her head, an endless mantra. _Destroy them all…_

"**Join me**," Psykos insisted, offering a hand. Time slowed down around them. Ayano stared into Psykos' vibrant green eyes.

Ayano held out her hand, reaching for Psykos'. Her eyes flashed red.

Psykos suddenly coughed, blood spilling down her mouth. A katana pierced her stomach.

"**You…**" she breathed. "**Why,** **y**ou…"

Ayano didn't say anything, pulling the katana out from her body. She simply stared at Psykos with lifeless, empty, doll-like eyes.

Psykos gritted her teeth, grabbing her bloody abdomen. "No, I am a fool… to think that you would work alongside me…"

She bowed her head. "This is the end…" Her eyes glowed. "... **for you.**"

Ayano felt a wave of psychic energy grab her, squeezing her tightly. She was frozen still.

Psykos sat up, a maniacal grin on her face.

"**YOU FOOL**," she boomed. "**DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KILL 'THIRD EYE' LORD PSYKOS?!**"

Psykos' form morphed and twisted, and she let out an inhuman scream. Power flashed around her. She grew in size, suddenly towering over everything. Her hair turned into long, glowing, dangerous strands. Her legs came out of a ginormous shell, matching her black eyes. Power throbbed around her, suffocating everything in sight. No longer was she human; she was a true monster. She and Orochi were one.

Effortlessly, Psykrochi twisted Ayano's arms around her back, as if they were bendy straws.

"**I predicted that this might happen**," Pskyrochi cackled. "**So I came prepared to kill you. After all, if you can't join them… beat them!**"

They slammed Ayano into the ground, breaking her back with a CRACK. Ayano's body went slack. Her form glitched. But her blank eyes continued to stare.

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU, YANDERE**," Pskyrochi screamed, summoning more of their power. "**I'LL TURN YOU TO-**"

They turned around, bawling their fists. Another force had taken hold of them.

"Psykos," Fubuki greeted, eyes full of fury.

"**Fubuki**," Psykorochi hissed, glaring at the woman.

* * *

Bang grimaced. He was furious. He had never been so mad. After learning about the death of Budo Masuta, he was out for revenge. He hoped Raibaru was safe, at least. The girl was almost like a granddaughter to him. He had known her for many years.

Older brother by his side, he faced down the army of monsters. And of course Genos was there as well.

"Stay back, young man," Bang told Genos. "My brother and I can handle this."

"I am the cyborg of justice," Genos replied. "It's my job to-"

"Genos," Bang gave him a harsh stare. "They have killed one of my disciples. I'm not leaving until I fight in his honour."

Genos was surprised to see him so serious. He clenched his fists.

"Many of the S Class heroes have already been taken out," he said. "Perhaps we should think about leavin-"

"Enough!" Tatsumaki shouted, defending herself from Black Sperm's clones. She glared at Genos. "You're pathetic if you think I'm going to lose to these idiots."

Still, blood was dripping down her face. Her arms were meekly trembling.

"_You're_ the pathetic one, doofus," Itachi told her, folding his arms. "You guys don't have a chance against these monsters, do ya?"

Tatsumaki glowed a bright green. She glared back at the Black Sperm army.

"Itachi," Fureddo said, grabbing his fellow student's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Itachi laughed. "Are you kidding me, Fred? The S Class heroes are losing. The Hero Association is losing. We're done for."

Genos checked his scanners. "It seems the only S Class heroes still active aside from us are Puri-Puri Prisoner, Superalloy Darkshine, and Tatsumaki. The support team, including Kencho Saikou, has been taken out. I can't locate anyone else."

"See what I mean?" Itachi tch-ed. "We're done for."

"Incorrect," Genos replied. "There is one hero still roaming around. One hero who is stronger than all of us combined."

Itachi laughed. "Oh yeah? Who's that?"

* * *

Psykrochi gritted their teeth, glaring at Fubuki. King was standing there too, naturally. The famed S Class hero's King Engine was going off, similar to a warning siren.

_King is here_, Psykrochi thought, noticing his presence. _I can sense his power from a mile away… no wonder he hasn't died yet. He isn't even injured! Incredible… _

Rocks floated around King. He stood there nonchalantly.

_I'm dead_, he thought, trying not to whimper. _I'm so dead. _

Psykrochi gasped. _King knows telekinesis?! Impossible! _They shook their head. _No… it's her._

"King, I do not intend to be in your way," Fubuki said, stepping forward, "but please leave that woman to me." She turned to Psykrochi, her eyes bitter and cold. "It's been a while, former vice president, 'Third Eye' Psykos."

_That thing is Fubuki's old friend?!_ King thought, almost peeing himself. _I wanna go home… _

He felt something cold and metal slice his skin. His breathing stopped.

He turned around, seeing some kind of… creature. It looked like a schoolgirl, but her arms were covered in red strings. Her eyes were blood red.

His King Engine began beating faster than before.

"Wait…" his eyes narrowed in realisation. "Are you-"

A black blob suddenly slammed into the girl. Her form changed, becoming much more recognisable. She was human again, the red strings vanishing.

"What the Hell is that thing?" a monster asked. It was Black Sperm and some of his duplicates, giving Ayano Aishi a weird look.

"Pretty sure she's the thing Psykos wanted to recruit," another duplicate said. "She's looking pretty messed up."

Black Sperm and his doubles surrounded Ayano's form. They were joined by Gums and Homeless Emperor.

"Enough slacking off," Homeless Emperor grunted. "We still need to take down King. We'll need to-"

He was cut off by a hand reaching out of the ground. It wrapped around his neck.

"Zombieman?!" he choked out. "How are you still alive?!"

"You got me good," Zombieman spat, tone laced with venom. "You got me _really_ good. But sadly for you, I'm not ready to die just yet."

Homeless Emperor cried out. He turned around, beginning yet another battle with Zombieman.

"Pathetic," Black Sperm huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'll take care of King myself!"

Unfortunately for him, other S Class heroes began emerging from the ruins: Puri Puri Prisoner and Atomic Samurai. Pig God emerged as well, with Atomic Samurai's disciples in his gut.

Ayano sat up. Her head was throbbing. Her vision was blurring. Red tinged the corners of her eyes.

_I died again_, she realised. _But still… _

She summoned Taro by her side. She stood up, noticing the S Class heroes.

She scowled. _They are still alive… useless Monster Association. I must become stronger to kill them myself. No, I'll become strong enough to annihilate the Monster Association myself! Nothing here will survive._

* * *

Garou cursed himself. He was dying again, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Was it his monster transformation acting up? Or was he dying for real?

_My body is acting strange,_ he thought. _It's not obeying me anymore. Did I overdo it? And here I thought I already surpassed the human limit… heh. Because I'm still not dead… damn, I'm stupid. _

He slumped over, vision blurring in and out._ Ouch… I feel cold, and I can barely see… in the end, I'm just a human, in every definition of the word… but so are heroes, and even the monsters look like ugly and weak humans to me… tch, even that crazy bitch Ayano is a human… _

He fell over, his body stinging.

_I always knew the stand-points of heroes and monsters… just what was I trying to do? _He laughed to himself. _I hate unfairness… I hate people creating unfairness… was I really a human this whole time? So in the end… did I want to die like this? _

* * *

Fubuki glared at Psykrochi. "You only gained in raw power… what's more important is flexibility and innovation. Didn't I teach you that, Psykos?"

_My powers can't reach her… _Psykrochi thought, scowling.

Ayano stared at her hands. Her body was glitching again.

_Destroy the world…_ she thought. _Yes… they will pay for their mistakes…"_

Her strings wrapped around her, encasing her arms in red.

_Garou, are you alive?_ she called._ If you are… then you've become the monster you've always wanted to be. If you're dead… then you've died as the spineless human you wanted to get away from. Everything you've worked for would be meaningless._

Garou heard her voice.

_Can't…_ he replied. _Can't… move… _

_We all pay a price for power_, Ayano continued. _And there is a point of no return. Most people will not go up to that point. But we will, Garou. Because we're different. We will make the choice to pass that level of power. Because we are God._

Garou opened his eyes. He was in control. He was a monster.

"You were never a strong child, were you, Psykos?" Fubuki asked, avoiding Psykrochi's attacks. "One little prophecy drove you to insanity. And now look what you've become. You've fused with some ugly monster."

Psykrochi gritted their teeth. "**It wasn't just 'one little prophecy', you idiot. Humanity is done for!**"

They screamed, raising their arms. A wave of psychic energy went flying towards Fubuki.

"Do you really believe humanity will die so easily?" Fubuki asked, defending herself. "We've survived for thousands of years. Whatever is coming, we can handle it."

"**Nothing's changed!**" Psykrochi screamed, their form flailing. "**You're the same idiot you've always been, Fubuki. A suck-up to your sister! No wonder you and Goddess' idiot brother get on so well.**"

"And yet you've changed so much," Fubuki retorted. "You were a good kid, Psykos. What happened to you?"

Psykrochi screamed, Psykos' voice piercing through. "**Enough! You don't get it!**"

Rocks went flying towards Fubuki, but she continued to defend herself. Pskyrochi's skin cracked. Their form was starting to dissipate.

"You can't hurt me," Fubuki hissed. "I learned to control my powers from my monster of a sister. You don't have a chance." She sighed, reaching out a sympathetic hand. "And besides… you're still in there, Psykos. You're just pretending to be bigger than you really are. But you couldn't keep it up for long, could you? Because in the end, you're nothing but a scared little girl."

Fubuki grimaced, clenching her fists. Thanks to her infernal older sister, she'd had an incredibly lonely childhood. Everyone had been terrified of her. She'd become cold and reclusive, but now she wanted to step out of the shadows. She wanted to prove herself.

_Oh, Psykos…_ she thought, sighing as Psykrochi collapsed in front of her eyes.

"But what drove you to become insane, Psykos?" Fubuki asked. "What's the source of your madness? The ominous future you mentioned?"

"The source of madness?" a voice replied. "That'll be humans."

Fubuki turned around, seeing a monster standing above her. A shadowy figure, horns on his head.

"I am that ominous future," Garou said. "Disaster level 'God'."


	52. The true battle begins

**A/N: So I'm aware some heroes like Metal Bat and Tank Top Master are supposed to be here. However, they won't be appearing here, as some of these characters have important roles in the next season. Plus, there are enough characters here already…**

**P.S, I had a piece of really cool art commissioned for this fic, if you want to see it, you can read this chapter on Wattpad or Quotev. My username is FridayHater on Wattpad, and iHateFridays on Quotev. **

* * *

Where were all the cute boys when you needed them?

Puri-Puri Prisoner kept asking himself that question. Of course, there had been that simple but cute school boy with the black hair, but he had mysteriously vanished. As for the other S Class heroes… he was concerned about Child Emperor and Flashy Flash. He had not heard anything from them. He hoped they were still alive.

"Angel Crawl!" he yelled, shoving through the walls of the underground passage that was known as the Monster Association's base. It was incredibly deep and complex; he had to wonder how long the monsters had been planning to rise…

Then, he saw a humanoid figure ahead slumped on the ground. Was it a cute boy? He got a bit closer.

Yes, it was a cute boy! It was the same boy from before! The boy that had been so hopeless and lost.

"Don't worry, cutie, I'm coming!" Puri-Puri Prisoner shouted.

The boy turned around. His face was panic-stricken. His grey eyes were bloodshot.

"No!" he cried. "Stay away!"

Puri-Puri Prisoner giggled. "Don't worry, cutie, I'll protect you!"

But then he realised the boy wasn't looking at _him_. He was looking at…

Puri Puri Prisoner cried out, feeling a sword go straight through his back.

_What the… _

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a girl. A familiar schoolgirl. The A Class hero Yan-chan.

"You…?" he asked. "Why have you…"

But it was too late. His vision clouded out, blood forming around his large corpse. And he was gone, just as quick as he came.

Ayano cackled, falling to her knees. Her eyes were as soulless as ever.

"Finally," she giggled. She turned to Taro. "Now, the monsters are next."

* * *

Fubuki realised she was face to face with none other than the Hero Hunter. But he was different from before. There was something awfully… twisted and warped about him. Something inhuman.

_This is him_, Fubuki realised. _The center of all that's happened._

She sent a barrage of stones flying towards him. To her horror, he knocked them all down with ease.

"Heh… I feel… different," Garou admitted. "Hey, little one down there, you in the rags… what do I look like?"

Fubuki gasped. She fell to her knees.

"A monster…" she uttered.

* * *

Atomic Samurai muttered a curse under his breath. While he was glad his disciples were safe, he and his fellow S Class heroes had another problem to worry about. Another monster had appeared, and it was proving difficult to defeat.

He scowled, gripping his sword. Child Emperor was missing, most likely deceased, and the same went for Flashy Flash. Puri-Puri Prisoner had disappeared underground somewhere.

"You boys are hopeless," Tatsumaki scoffed. Using her powers, she sent debris flying. The monster was easily dragged away in the wind.

Pig God breathed out in relief, muttering something about how he wouldn't have to use his 'ultimate move'. Atomic Samurai side-glanced at him.

_What's he talking about?_ he thought.

Black Sperm decided to make a reappearance, glaring at Tatsumaki. It was _his_ turn to fight.

"You won't be able to beat ten thousand of me!" he boomed. His clones merged together, creating a large, towering figure.

Tatsumaki scoffed, flicking her fingers. "Yeah right. Ten thousand of you can't even last a minute against me."

Black Sperm cried out, feeling his body fall apart like a mound of bricks. He scowled.

_It's not over yet_, he thought._ I've still got one last back-up plan…_

He reached out, sensing a human child. Tareo, the hostage. He grabbed the boy's arm, holding him in place. Tareo screamed.

"I've got your precious hostage!" he taunted the heroes. "Aren't you going to come and get him?"

* * *

Homeless Emperor groaned, sitting up. His body creaked in pain. Zombieman was too tough. Much tougher than he'd thought. He pushed debris out of his way, looking left and right. He had to regenerate himself, get stronger-

And then he saw her, standing above him.

The girl that God had been talking about. God's secret weapon. She was holding a chainsaw. She raised it above the monster's neck, expression blank and empty. Just like a doll's.

"No…" Homeless Emperor croaked. "Wait, just listen to me for a second…"

Ayano stared at him, blankly, uninterested. Red strings were surrounding her body. She was more of a monster than even Psykos.

"We have the same master," Homeless Emperor said, reaching out with desperation. "We can be a team… you and me. Let's destroy humanity together…"

Ayano raised her chainsaw again.

"No, please!" Homeless Emperor pleaded. "I don't want to die here… give me another chance! God, please…" he whimpered. "God, have mercy on me..."

Then he saw God's face through the girl. Its disformed figure, its glowing eyes. It was just like her.

_Failure_, God hissed. _Worthless_.

Homeless Emperor screamed one last time, before his head rolled off. His death had been so quick. So empty. It was like he had meant nothing to God in the end.

He saw the girl chasing after another monster. The S Class hero Silverfang was fighting a monster as well, alongside his brother and Demon Cyborg.

_Secret weapon…_ Homeless Emperor thought. _She'll wipe this world clean… _

His eyes went shut. _Well, I've got one last secret weapon too..._

And then he exploded, knocking out Demon Cyborg, Silverfang, and his brother.

* * *

Black Sperm was bewildered. What was King trying to achieve?

After muttering what the monster believed to be a curse, he had run away. Almost in a cowardly fashion. Although, knowing King, it was probably part of some master plan.

Black Sperm scowled to himself, grip tightening on Tareo. "Maybe I should break the boy's legs, just in case of an emergency."

And then he felt an entirely new presence. A dangerously strong presence.

"Your case of emergency has just happened." a voice growled. A _familiar_ voice. Black Sperm could've recognised that bratty tone anywhere.

Black Sperm glowered, turning around. "Hey hey hey, how is Garou still a-"

And then a fist went through his face, knocking it back.

"Who the Hell is that?!" the S Class heroes questioned, staring at the new monster. His hair resembled horns, and tape swirled around his body, almost like Ayano's strings. His features were monstrous, but hard to describe. He was somewhat like a shadow.

"Listen closely, shitty brat," Garou addressed Tareo. "Tonight, those who tried to kill you, and those who tried to save you… none will survive. I am going to crush your outlook on life. I'll show you the truth about those heroes."

"Garou, ugh…" Black Sperm got up, shaking with rage. "What are you?!"

"I was just a human," Garou said simply.

"Don't get cocky, you only surprised us," Black Sperm taunted, forming a huge fist. "You fool! You can't even abandon your human-"

"My human self…" Garou said, raising a deadly hand, "is dead."

Black Sperm was defeated with one simple slash. His clones disappeared, leaving only one remaining organism. The small creature sat on the debris, rubbing a hand against his pale forehead.

_What was that blow?! _he thought. _He totally took me out… I've got no remaining cells. _

A shadow approach from behind. Sweat crawled down his back.

He looked up. A girl was looming above him, her smile more horrifying than Orochi himself. God's secret weapon.

"Oh hell no," Black Sperm said, backing up. "You crazy bitch, you stay the hell away from-"

But it was too late. The girl stuck a knife right through his body.

Black Sperm cursed himself, his small body going slack.

_Dammit…_ he thought. _All this to get killed by some little girl…_

Garou's grin was dark and twisted, warped and inhuman. His body reformed itself, bones cracking. His horns grew longer, and his skin became thick. A dark aura surrounded him.

Fureddo stood back, clenching his fists.

Itachi glowered, standing nearby Fureddo. "What the Hell is that thing?!"

Ayano glanced at Garou. _Finally… the S Class heroes will be taken out._

Garou approached the group of heroes. "You're all so pathetic… it didn't take much to knock you all down, did it? I guess that's because you can't do anything without Goddess' help."

The heroes bared their teeth.

"Aw, c'mon," Garou laughed. "You know it's true. Look at you, Atomic Samurai. You're nothing without your precious sword. Pig God, you eat twice as much as any human for your 'hero duties', and all you do is produce twice the amount of shit. And Zombieman? You're nothing but a hypocrite. You're a monster too, aren't you?"

Zombieman gritted his teeth. "Shut up, you…"

"Genos," Garou addressed Genos. "How light you are! You should've killed me a few days ago. Now you're nothing but a piece of scrap metal."

Genos frowned. _His blood, hair, and textile features have all mixed together in this deformed way… does that mean his wish to become a monster came true?_

"And of course we have these two weaklings," Garou said, gesturing to Itachi and Fureddo. "Don't even get me started on you two."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Who are you calling 'weakling', doofus?!"

"You guys are the heroes," Garou declared, pointing at the heroes, "and I'm the monster. Is that clear enough for you?"

Suddenly, a huge boulder went flying towards Garou. He easily sliced the boulder into pieces.

"So this is the power of the Tornado of Terror," he growled. "To my current state… It's nothing special. Not much better than your sister."

Tatsumaki's face shadowed over. "You…" rocks flew around her form, her power crackling. "What have you done to Fubuki?!"

"Her dead body's over there," Garou said, gesturing behind his shoulder.

Tatsumaki let out a battle cry. She sent everything she had at Garou, but he simply avoided the attacks. Her rocks were sliced down faster than the eye could see.

"He's punching them down at hyper-speed…" Atomic Samurai gasped, eyes widening.

Itachi balled his fists. "I'm sick of this doofus. Let me have a go at him!"

"Itachi!" Fureddo cried, but Itachi ignored him. Itachi raced towards the fight, gritting his teeth.

"Itachi-senpai!" Miyuji yelled, standing up. Atomic Samurai grabbed her arm, helping her stand. "Stay back!"

But Itachi ignored her. He approached Garou, holding out his fists.

"Let's do this, dofus," Itachi hissed.

"You wanna die so badly, puny weakling?" Garou chuckled, almost light-heartedly. "Take this!"

He threw a large rock at Itachi. The rock was faster than anything Itachi had ever seen. It hit him in the head with a sharp crash. Itachi fell over, landing in a pool of his blood. His breaths were frail. His eyes fluttered weakly.

"Itachi!" Fureddo cried out, forcing back his tears. He ran over, grabbing Itachi's body.

"Hold on, Itachi, you'll survive this," Fureddo told him.

"That idiot deserved it," Garou grunted, rolling his eyes. "He ran straight into his own death!"

Fureddo clenched his fists, forcing himself to stay calm.

"I am the Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist!" Garou screamed, avoiding a set of rocks from Tatsumaki. "Something as unreliable as God shall be crushed by my hands as well!"

"ATOMIC SLASH!" Atomic Samurai yelled, but his move did nothing to slow down Garou. Pig God was punched back, just as useless.

"Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist has no weak spot!" Garou boomed.

Tatsumaki was glowing with green energy. "USING MY REMAINING POWER… I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

She cried out, her power surrounding Garou. Everyone held their breath. But of course, Garou simply shrugged her power off.

"I got used to your psychic power," he chuckled.

"If my brain was unharmed, you'd only take my five seconds…" Tatsumaki spat, blood dripping down her forehead.

"Is that so?" Garou asked, walking towards the esper. "Here, let me lend you a hand with releasing you."

He flicked her forehead, and she passed out on the spot.

"King isn't here, it seems," Garou shrugged. "With that, the strike team against the Monster Association has been annihilated, I think."

Fureddo backed up, hiding behind the rubble, holding Itachi's body. He felt his eyes burn. Everyone was gone. Deceased, or knocked immobile. He had no idea where Yan-chan or Taro were, either. Which meant... Garou had won.

_Dammit_, he whimpered. _We're done for! _

"Prisoner!" Zombieman shouted, banging against the ground. "Darkshine! Stay down there! Wait, what?" His clammy skin got even paler. "Prisoner's dead…? No! We… we have to get back to HQ!"

"Hm, guess I'll pay the HQ a visit," Garou decided, casually.

"No… you won't."

Garou recognised that voice in a heartbeat. He turned around, facing Raibaru Fumetsu.

"You're still alive, Rai-chan?" he taunted.

Raibaru looked at him, her eyes blood red. Her arms were surrounded with red string.

"Have you become a monster too?" Garou asked. He laughed. "Heh heh… we're best friends to the end, aren't we, Rai-chan?"

Raibaru didn't say anything. She took a step forward, fists clenched. Her movements were strangely jagged.

"Don't worry, you'll fall just like the rest of these worthless heroes," Garou taunted. "I used to think you were better than them… but I was wrong. You're a spineless idiot just like the rest of them, aren't you, Rai-chan?"

Raibaru zoomed next to Garou, pigtails flowing behind her. She was the only one left standing. Her master had fallen unconscious. Osana and Budo were dead. And Ayano and Garou were nothing but traitors. Her love was dead.

"I have nothing but myself in this world," she uttered, voice emotionless. "Everyone else is dead to me."

"Feeling despair, huh?" Garou asked. "Too bad for you, Rai-chan."

Raibaru sliced her hand forward, cutting into Garou's shoulder. Strings wrapped around his arm.

Garou gritted his sharpened teeth. Raibaru's eyes were filled with a haunting, familiar emptiness.

"What the Hell…" he muttered. "When did you learn…"

And then he saw visions of his childhood. Bullies, mistreatment, abandonment. Monsters, heroes, justice. It all hit him at once.

_Only when I started acting like a 'normal person', the bullying stopped. But inside, nothing changed. I was still empty. Society has rules, Garou. And if you don't fit in, they throw you out. That is the flaw of this world._

_Screw justice and evil. I don't care about that! I just want to strike a blow for the little guy!_

"You really think you can bring me down like this?!" Garou roared.

_Garou nodded. "I'm going to become a monster!"_

_Raibaru just kept staring at him. "Why would you want to become a monster?"_

_"Because monsters don't get the attention they deserve!" Garou yelled. He stood up. "I'll start by taking you out!"_

_He lunged towards her, but once again, she knocked him back with one blow._

_He glared at her from his spot on the floor. "How did you get so strong, dammit?!"_

_"Lots of training," she replied. She offered a hand. "I can help you get stronger, if you want. After all, Bang-sensei is okay with you staying."_

_Garou glowered at her hand. "You can help me… get stronger…?"_

_Raibaru nodded. Garou muttered something, then stood up, grabbing her hand._

"Quit showing me our shitty memories!" Garou yelled, falling to his knees. "What are you trying to prove?!"

_"Well, once I get there, I'm thinking of starting a Martial Arts Club," Raibaru said. "Then I can teach more people to defend themselves!"_

_She always has other people's interests in mind, Garou thought. But what about me and her?_

_"So," he coughed. "We're friends, ain't we?"_

_"Of course we are!" Raibaru replied. "Why wouldn't we be?"_

"No, I get it…" Garou looked up at her. "You…"

_But she was gone._

_Damn her, Garou thought, sitting by himself. So I guess she's given up on me too._

_His glare hardened. She's no better than those heroes. She was nice for a while, but then she left me, just like they all do._

_He stared at his fists. I don't need that dumb bitch anymore. I'm gonna get stronger alone. And then... I'll finally become a monster._

"It's you, isn't it, Ayano?" Garou asked. "You're controlling Raibaru."

Ayano emerged from the rubble, strings in hand. The same strings around Raibaru. Her expression matched Raibaru's.

Garou chuckled. "Heh… I knew you were going to try to kill me. You're too predictable, you stupid idiot. That's why… I'm gonna kill YOU first."

He zoomed towards Ayano, clashing with her dagger. Strings surrounded her form. The two slashed and slashed.

"You're a monster too, aren'tcha?" he asked. He tch-ed. "No… you're _worse_ than that. You've broken more people than any of those damn monsters." He laughed. "You think you're real tough, don'tcha, Yan-chan?"

He shoved her back. Her broken shoulder mended itself.

"You want everyone dead," he cackled. "Ya told me you wanted to fix society, didn'tcha? That's a lie. You want to destroy it. There's no fixing anywhere. You just wanna burn it all down to ashes. You don't care about fixing anything. You only care about destruction."

Ayano stared at him.

_**Destroy the world… destroy the world…**_

"I'm not gonna let ya," Garou told her, grinning sadistically. "Y'know why? Because this monster needs a world to terrorise! I'm a threat to whatever yer plan is. That's why you're trying to take me out."

"No, we can still work together," Ayano coughed out, her form glitching. "God means good for us, Garou. It wants me to destroy society so we can build it up again. We will have a fair world. You do not understand."

"That's bull, and you know it," Garou spat. "I know what you are. You wanna become the strongest. You don't care about anything else. _You're_ the one who doesn't understand."

"_Need_ to become the strongest," Ayano corrected.

"Need to become the strongest," Garou agreed with a hiss, "no matter what. You were gonna kill me from the start. All of this…" he spread his arms. "Was part of yer plan. You were using me. But that's okay. Because you're gonna fail. I'm gonna kill your stupid yandere ass. I'll take down you and yer damn God."

Ayano stood up, her strings reaching for Garou. He sliced them away, getting closer to her. She backed up, as he towered above her. His form took up her entire vision.

"Y'know, you really are like those heroes," he told her. "You're worthless."

And then everything went black.

**HEARTBROKEN**

* * *

Ayano saw her again. The girl with deathly pale skin, white hair, and black veins. A washed out school uniform.

"**S̖̻̥̃͋͡O,͍͉̭̝̂̉͆̚ Y̲͖̥͕̎̀̄̒̚ͅO̢̙͈̮͂́͐͞Ű̢͎̹̖͕͋̇̀̒ ͕̬̮̋͋̀L̽͟I̝͛K̠̕Ě̗͘͢ ̢̺͙͇̱̃̽̚̚͠T̢̝̭̺̺̎̆͋̈̑O̢̼͌̾ ̱̱͠͞H̯̖̿͐A̟͐V̖͍̯̮̗̈͌̈̅̓E ̜͙̄̊F̳̱̃͊U̢͇͂͆N̝̤̘̼̆͑́͆?͙̼̊̋**" she asked. "**Ṁ̪E̯̠̳͚̿̔͒̕ ̢̙͔̰̈̆̊̿Ţ̭̭̈̒̃͟͝O̬͝O̯̭̮͒̀̄.**" (Glitch text)

"Who are you?" Ayano asked, sitting up.

"**C͉̠͓̜̝͌͐̿̚͠Ã̻͓̯̗̄̐̕ĽͅL̹̿ ̡̻̲̞̫͋̅͑͂͘M̢̮̣̍̊̍̀͜E…̛̥̣̙̈̿ ̖͛T̺͆HE̮͌ ̡͗F̠͙̤̫̒͗͗̿UN̯̍ ̡̽G̛̯͓̝̊̕Î̩͚̈R͉͂L̞̆**," the girl answered. "**Ĭ͚͌͢ ̪̘̃̑H͍̋A̹͋VE͍͎̎͋ ̥͕̅̈́A̡̖̙͔̯͗̈́̃̚͠ ̮̼̫͂͆̄P̨͈̾̅L̹͚̀̒AC̥̗̾͆E̹̒ ̤̙̾͌I͌͜N̼̂ ̡̤͓̑͌̕T̛̮̝̳̼͑͊͘Ḥ͑̈́͜I̭̗̦̯͂̓͊͛Š̲͔͑ ̧͚͔̪̑̾̊̐W̻̘̉̅O̧̺̠͆͆͘R̢͋̅͟L̫̦͌̉̔͜D̮̈́.͇̦̱̥͊̑̓͝ ̖͕͔͉̋͆̄̑W̯̙̍̄EL̼̻̩̗̂͒̏̅L͚̬̼̫̀̆̿̓,̘̗͖̇̒͂͡ͅ ̄͢I̧̔ ̡̃W̨̆A̫̪͆͝Ŝ̢̖͕̈́̆͜͝ ̞̰͎́̏͞SȔ̧Ṕ̻̳̆P͒ͅO͖̦̓͞S̫͡E͚̬̳̲̎̃̇͡D̨̼̲͆̄͊ ̠͇͓̦́̕͞͡T͖̜̞̗̒͐͗͝Ọ̢̭͖́̓̃̋.̰͔̙̐̈́́ ̮̠͗̽̂ͅḮ̜̳̜̞͑͗ ̠͠S̞͆Ũ͜P̘̽͌͢P̟̐OS̭̳̞͎̅̍̂͋Ȩ̝͍̂͌̂̍͢ ͖́I͔̳͒̎T͎͎͙̉́͝'̛̩̼̖̍̊S ̡̳̙̎̉͌̈́͟N̮̼͖̙̊͐͊͘OT̢͉̠͑̿͝ ̮̹͍̍̓͝Ẃ̲̗̝̆́I̪̩̰̮̖͗̊͆̂͂Ş̛͖̲͙̱̔͛͞͠E̻̻̹̮̔̐́͗̕͢ ̢̪̳͔̹̑̇̂̐̑T͎͋Ǫ͙̗̣̌̓̕͠ I̢̗̙͙͚͌̒̊͋͌N͔̺͇̍̅͘F̟̼̮͛͑̌͘͜͢͞O̞͗R̡̠̞͖̉̑̀̚͜͝M̡̛̱̝͆͗̾͟ ͚̤̈̋Ÿ̻́Ǫ͕͍̩̒͌͆̕Ũ͢ ̝̿͘ͅÃ̲B̝̥̀͡Ơ̡͍̘͍̏͘͠UṪ̛̲̝̯͈̈̈́ ̙̐T̪̲̃̈H̰̍È͓̬̟͖͍́̔̇͑ ̢̙̟̪́̓͘͝Ủ̥̻͖̬͗̓̏N͙̩͔̝̑̿̌̍͒͟I͍͖̙̍͂͐V̠͔̼͇͛̍̑͑E̤̚RS̺̀E͕̥̮̙̒̋̋͠ ̨͙̗̰̘̓̑͒́͡J̝̺̰̐͊̂U̡̹͇͔͌͌̀͊S͍͙̭̑͌̀͘͜Ṯ̨̧̉́̒ ͇̰͑̇Y̦͐E̩̒T̗͎̏̔,̩̀ ̼͚̦̂͋͡L̘̮̀̋Ǐ͓̗̍T̎ͅT̙͞L̨̜̱̓̏͑̈́ͅE͉͊ ̧̱̟̜͐̓͂̕Y̖̜͛̏A̡͎̗͉̎̐̽̉N̨̛͈͉̄͊D̥̯͎̈̃͡É͙Ŗ̩̃̚E͍͎̲̔͂̔.̖̣̇͠ ̛̣Y̱̭͈̽̍͑̆ͅO͎͌U͉̣̘̿̊̂̚͜ ͎͖͇͊͑̋H͔͕̠̠͎̉͛̌́͠A̛̰̥͡V̢̛̪͉̾͌E̩͆ ̧̯̘͈̓͌̆̓̚͢Ạ̈́ F̢̬̩̭̺̿͛͛̀̎I͚̒G̯̹̃́͟͢͞͠HT͔̗͒̍ T̀͟Ơ̺̝̊ ̘̋G͙͐Ę̰̹̝̔̈́̂͑Ṫ̫̰͈̇͒̕͢ ͚̗͠͡B̡̭͉̔̃̄Ą͂C͔̺̺̠̈́̊͘̕K Ţ̛̻̤̻̯̒̀̀̎O̲͐͊ͅ,̙̪͑̃̇ͅ ̟̗̥̻̳̓̾̂̔̍R̲̣̼͍͋̊̓̊́͜Ị͋Ģ̻̆͑HT͕̳̔̑?̧̿**"

Ayano sat up. "What do you mean by informing me about the universe?"

"**AL͈̣͞͠L͖̱̻̓̐͘ ̹̟̥̖͋͌͠͡Ȋ̢͖̎N͚̣̬͗͗͝ ̧̟̹̑̀̾͜͞GOÓ͇D̖̾ ̧̹̻̯̄̀̒̄T̮̙̀̊İ̹M̫̫͚̭̒̇̂́̎ͅE̲͔͝͡.̰̯̀̔ ̡̰̼̑͂̂**," the Fun Girl replied. "**FO̪͍͇̓̋̏R ̠͚̖̊̀͛̕͢N̺̫̙̥̅̊̀͠Ó̦̫̻͒̐W…̊ͅ ̭̩̓̅͒͢Ȳ̱̣́̃ͅŐ̘̹̊Ǔ͚̮̻̭͐̉̉ ̙͍̜̍̉̄͜͝S̪̬̋̂HO͇̫̍̈͜͝U͔͎͋͘L͔͇͓͊̋̿D ̦͍̞̙̊̆͂̇K̡͎̝͙̀̓̃͗Ņ̠͈̱͛̆͗̔OW̧͍͊͒̾͟ ͖͖̾͝Ṫ̨͇̪̜̈́͞H̥̙̥̎̓͘A͙̲̯̓̂̑T̨͖͕̖͐́̀́ ̬̣͙̮̂̓͛͆I̮͆͡ͅ'̠̹̄͗Ṃ̬̫̆̌͠ ̧͍̰͛͑͑T̘͇̪̦̯͑͆̓̔͝H̘̕E͕̰̜̪͑̉̍͝ ̢̣̇̓R̰̞͎͚̓̾̆͝E͓͑͒ͅA͙̺͔̹͐̈͗͘͜͠S̰̓Ơ̱̪̘̝͑̃̄̇ͅN͇̜̄̀ ͔̪̿͘TR̢̬͈̻̓́̔̒Ă̙̬̿V̅̈͟͜E̙͐̽͜Ļ̤̖̦̀͆̊̒L̨̙̱̹̤̂͐̈́̚͡E̡͔̘͒̒̄R̥̽ ̡̬̹̖͆̆̓̕B̧̢͚̟̥͋̋̿̉̃E̹̫̯͗̈́́C̤̄A̢̛̻̝̍̔M̭͇̖̻̄͒̋̇Ě̜̥͘ ̲͗A̛̼ ̻͝H͈͎̺̐́͌E̖̦̻̩͗̓̓͠R͖͉̮̔̂͊Ǫ̩̘̐̆̓.̦̻̱͉̅̅̓͠**"

Ayano wanted to ask more, but felt her vision going blurry.

"**Y̮̮̖̞̆̂̈́͘O̮̗̬͊̚͝U͎̩̯̘̔̀̑̂R̡̜͗͋ ̢̮͚̜͂̈̓͒͜͠I̖̝̓̽D̡͎̘̤̤̂̒̐̊͝E̮̰̾̓A ̝́̎͜Ô̠͆͢F̲̼̺̉̐̚ ̝̪͎̆̕͡"̞̬̬͓͆͑̂̚F̡̳̠̘͒̓̽́U̩͔͊̂N"̬͓̟̯̆̒̉͡ S̆ͅE̛̦̭̤̱̐͂͘Ê͙̫̈́͊͢M̨͇̀̋S̖͊ ͉̅V̡̭̣̣͇́̓́̚͞Ȅ̢͈͡R̲͍͉̂̾͡Ỷ͍ ͉̖͈̖̓̒̓̄V͕͔͇̳̈́̾̊͞E̢̮̤̹̐̓̅͞RY̭̫͛̂ I̝̞̬̩͐͋̉̈N͚͉̊̊T̘͔̾͞É͖͕͠R̥̪̺͊̓͞Ę̪̟̋͋͠S̨̘̗̼̅̄͂̇̃͜T̯͓̭̫̆̍̎̍̏͜I̳̠͈̠̳͋͒͂̈̚N̯̙̍͜͞͞Ǧ͉.̡̞̻̘̈͋̋͢͞͡**" the Fun Girl giggled. She faded out from sight.

God's form suddenly appeared in Ayano's vision, deforming and twisting. "_**Rejoin the fight… my secret weapon.**__"_

There was a flash of light. And then Ayano was living again.

She sat up. Garou was walking away, leaving her weak body behind. Before she could attack, she felt the ground rumbling beneath her. Loud noises overhead.

Something big was coming.

Garou looked at the sky. The heroes, who were barely conscious, copied him. The sky was full to the brim with helicopters, planes, and much more.

"What the Hell…" Garou muttered. Then he noticed the Saikou Corp logo on the helicopters.

The vehicles got into an oval, forming a wall. They pointed their lights at Garou.

A a helicopter flew just above Garou. Its side opened up, revealing five girls: White Tiger, Blue Dragon, Red Bird, Black Turtle, and a girl in the middle. She was fairly tall, with long, silver hair and cold silver eyes. She wore the student council uniform just like the other girls, but was surrounded by an aura of power. She wielded a powerful staff in one hand.

Zombieman breathed. "She came…"

Darkshine peeked his head through the rubble. "She's finally here!"

Tatsumaki grimaced. "Dammit, that brat…"

"'HERO-HUNTER' GAROU!" the girl boomed, her voice loud enough to shake the entire association. "I gave you a warning to heed your promise, but it appears that you were foolish enough to break it regardless. As well as that, you made a mockery of the Hero Association, and have committed countless crimes."

She pointed at him, eyes glowing. "Because of that, I, the Class S rank 2 hero Goddess, will be the one to annihilate you!"

Garou laughed, baring his sharp fangs.

_Finally_, he thought. _The fight I've been waiting for!_

"LET'S DO IT!" he roared, charging towards Goddess. And the battle finally begun.


	53. The Final Battle, part 1

_Garou thought it couldn't get any worse. Everyone at school hated him. They all thought he was nothing but a monster, a thing to be pushed around, to be toyed with. And then she came along. _

_Megami Saikou, the epitome of perfection. She arrived at school in a helicopter, surrounded by bodyguards. As soon as she walked into the classroom, everyone knew she was the boss. She was mature, responsible, and intelligent: all traits of the perfect leader. But she was not a cruel and maniacal leader, she was passionate and powerful. She was cold, but not unkind. Sometimes, she was almost… too perfect. Some students believed everything she said and did had been written in a script and rehearsed._

_Whatever the case, Garou almost immediately loathed her. She was too formal, too perfect, too brutal. A lot of students believed she was beautiful, too: long, silver hair, silver eyes, and a pristine uniform. Many students said she looked just like a goddess. Garou thought she looked like another faker. _

_And Garou knew she did not think highly of him. He often saw her watching him with a cautious scowl. She did not trust him. Fair game. Garou did not trust her either. Who did she think she was, coming into his school and acting like the big boss?_

_He tch-ed. She was just as bad as Tacchan. _

"_S-Saikou-san, what do you think of monsters?" a scared classmate had once asked Megami. _

"_Monsters are a threat to our society and should be eliminated," Megami replied, her voice calm. Her facial expression didn't even change. She was like a doll. _

"_What if a monster attacked us?" the same student asked, looking away nervously. _

"_I would not allow one to attack this school." Megami assured the student, still wearing the same expression and using the same tone. _

_Garou gritted his teeth. "Yeah, because you're soooo tough. You couldn't handle a monster, dumb moron." _

_Megami gave him a cold stare. "Perhaps we'll defeat the monster by sending you out to defeat it, Garou, since you seem to be rather confident in yourself."_

_Garou narrowed his eyes. "Don't underestimate monsters. They're stronger than you think!" _

_No one understands them, Garou thought. Especially not you._

"_Underestimating a monster is a fool's mistake," Megami agreed, eyes cold, "and in this case, you are the fool, Garou." _

_Garou stood up. "Well, at least I'm not some cold heartless bitch!"_

"_Garou!" the classmates shouted. _

"_He said a bad word," some students gasped. _

_But Garou was on a roll. _

"_I'll show you how strong monsters are," he told Megami, shaking his small fists. "I'll… I'll kick your ass in a fight!"_

_Everyone gasped again._

_Megami's cold stare pierced Garou's soul. "I would rather not waste my time in some pointless duel, Garou. Do you wish to be humiliated in front of the entire school?" Her face shadowed over. "Do you really want everyone to believe you are as low as a monster?" _

_Garou stepped back, a shiver going down his spine. He clenched his fists. _

"_Fight me," he growled. "FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!" _

_Megami stood up. "If you really want to humiliate yourself so badly... then very well." _

* * *

_Megami and Garou stood in the school courtyard, facing each other down. Garou had his fists clenched by his sides. Megami's expression was blank. She appeared nonchalant, but Garou had a feeling she was merely putting on another facade. _

_Garou narrowed his yellow eyes._

"_I'll show you," he muttered. "I'll show you how strong monsters are!"_

_Megami didn't say or do anything, of course. Garou charged towards her, crying out in rage. He held out his fist in the air…_

_.. and then he was on the ground. His arm was twisted behind his back, like a broken stick. Tears burned behind his eyes. He cried out, trying to get up, but his legs had become mush. Everything screamed in pain. _

_Megami was still silent. She simply stared at him, expression completely neutral. And that expression infuriated Garou more than any words she could've uttered. She didn't even look pleased that she'd defeated him. She had nothing but complete and utter apathy. _

"_I'll… I'll kill you," Garou promised, glaring at her with pure hatred. "I'll become a monster one day, and I'll kill you. I'll burn down this whole school. I'll tear apart your company. You'll be nothing but a rotting corpse, Megami Saikou. I swear it on my life." _

_He forced himself to stand up, feeling an unusual power blooming inside of him. The rage of a monster. Megami noticed it, by the way her expression darkened. _

"_Very well then," she decided. "I will promise you something as well, Garou. If you decide to follow through with this monster business, I personally will be the one to annihilate you." _

_Garou laughed. "Then it's a deal." _

* * *

Monster and Goddess stared each other down once again.

Garou grinned, showing a clawed hand. "What do you think, eh, Goddess? I bet you thought I couldn't do it."

"It's not that I thought you couldn't do it," Megami replied, "it's that I hoped you _wouldn't _do it."

"What, you care about me?" Garou taunted.

"I care about threats to humanity," Megami replied, "and you are one of them, Garou."

Fureddo gasped, eyes wide. The other S Class heroes watched in awe.

"Damn her…" Atomic Samurai coughed. "Always stealin' our limelight…"

Ayano felt her fists tremble. _It's her… Goddess… she's finally here… _

Garou heard a beep from beside him. Out of nowhere, a barrage of missiles came flying in his direction. The ground exploded, debris flying through the air. Fiery balls went soaring in all directions, almost like a fireworks show. The Monster Association was crumbling apart.

Garou crawled out of the debris. Megami kept her expression apathetic as he approached. Unlike most heroes, she wasn't shocked or horrified when she saw he had survived. She was rather unusual in that way. She reminded him of Yan-chan, like that.

"Don't worry, Megami," he promised. "I'll get a scream out of ya."

He raced towards her, only to get held back by a net. The Saikou-Corp brand net known as the 'Dragon catcher'.

"Dragon-catcher, eh?" Garou asked, his grin growing wicked. "Well, that's too bad for you because…" He broke free. "I'M THREAT LEVEL GOD!"

He leaped towards her, holding out his fists. He slashed them like Bang would, but Megami easily avoided the move. She held out a large bazooka-type weapon, slamming it into the remaining ground. Parts of the ground were torn up, cracks flying everywhere. Garou jumped into the air, his vision set on the S Class hero. Just as he was about to approach her, she slammed the weapon into his body. He crashed into the debris.

He laughed. "Heh… I had a feeling you'd have some tricks up yer sleeve… but I've got more."

He jumped towards her, even faster than before. "SUPERALLOY BAZOOKA!"

Megami used a shield device to defend herself. Garou shattered the shield, but Megami used her staff to protect herself from his blows.

"Coward," Garou spat. "Hiding behind your shields and weapons. Fight me face to face."

"At least I'm not stealing attacks from others," Megami argued.

Garou laughed. "Stealing?! I'm making them better!"

He combined another one of Darkshine's moves with Flashy Flash's speed. Despite this, Megami was ready for him, deflecting him from her back.

_Damn her_, Garou thought, stepping back. _How is she ready for every attack I throw at her?! It's like she… knows them from before…_

"You know all these attacks," Garou grunted. "You been studying or something?"

Megami didn't respond. She pointed her staff at him.

Then Garou understood.

_She's sizing me up_, she thought. _And she's probably been studying all of the moves from her fellow S Class heroes… she's fucking crazy. Almost as bad as that Yan-chan girl. I can see why they put her so high._

He lunged towards her, clashing with her staff. The weapon gave him an electric shock. As he stepped back, another shield formed around Megami.

"You really think you're tough, Megami?!" he asked. "You're barely even attackin' me! You've always been the same. You're a damn coward!"

Megami kept her expression neutral.

Garou tch-ed. _I gotta kill her before she actually tries to attack me. She'll have something big planned._

He raced towards her, slicing past her shields. He grabbed her staff, ripping it out of her hands. Unfortunately, she had a back-up one right by her side. The two clashed, fighting back and forth.

"Doesn't matter how much ya size me up, Megami," he spat. "I've got infinite attacks. I'll take ya out."

A small, complacent appeared on Megami's lips. "And that is your fatal flaw. You believe you're the only one who has infinite attacks."

Suddenly, Megami changed her attack, punching Garou in the stomach. The punch was strong enough to send him flying. He immediately got back up, coughing blood.

"You caught me off-guard," he muttered.

Megami walked towards him, wearing her tiny smile.

"As you know, heroes are classed into four categories," Megami told him. "Physical, Psychic, Weaponry, and Machinery. Most heroes won't fight using techniques outside their given categories. But I'm not like most heroes." She stood above him, hair flowing in the wind. "I use all four categories to aid my attacks. So you see, Garou, one of your moves will not be enough to take me down. I have studied every move you have learned. I know exactly how they work, and how to combat them. Other heroes would struggle, but to me this is another victory. You have lost, Garou!"

Garou cackled. "You really think you've won, you stupid bitch?! You haven't seen anything yet!"

His form began changing again. His horns grew, his teeth sharpened, and his body hulked over. Megami's expression remained calm, naturally. Garou gritted his sharpened teeth.

"I'll show you a move you'd have never seen before," he told her. "Not even _you_ will survive this one, bitch!"

"Megami…" Fureddo croaked, holding out a hand.

Kencho's eyes fluttered open. He glowered at his older sister.

_Dammit, she's here_, he thought. _I hope that monster bastard kills her._

Pig God felt his stomach collapse. _Can Goddess survive this one? _

Miyuji hoisted herself up, standing next to her master. "President… stay strong… we're counting on you."

Megami braced herself. She sensed Garou's power.

_I've never sensed any power like this before_, she realised. _This is something entirely new. _

Garou lunged towards her, letting out a scream. He slashed through another shield. Megami barely avoided his blow, which tore up the ground beside her. Her expression darkened another ten-fold.

"MEG!" Aoi shouted. She clenched her fists. "I swear I'm gonna-"

Kuroko grabbed her arm. "No. Saikou-san insisted that she wanted to fight Garou alone."

"How'd ya like that?" Garou asked Megami, wearing his own complacent smirk. "Next time, I'm not gonna miss."

Megami stared at him. "Next time, _I_ will not-"

Then his fist was right in front of her face, only a centimeter away from her eyes. The only thing that was holding him back was a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit.

"Uh, can someone explain what's going on here?" the bald man asked, casually holding Garou's arm. "Why are you trying to kill each other?"

Garou turned to glare at the bald man. "What the Hell… how did you…"

Saitama's gaze was just as nonchalant as Megami's. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

Megami eyed Saitama. "Caped Baldy, the hero presumed to be a fraud. Why are you here?"

Saitama glowered at her. "Call me Saitama, please."

Garou roared, sending his fist in Saitama's direction. Saitama leaped out of the way, the ground being destroyed yet again.

"What the Hell was that for?" Saitama demanded. "You trying to drag me into your squabble too?"

"'Squabble'?!" Garou demanded. "This isn't a _squabble_, small fry. You stopped me from punching Goddess!"

"Who's this Goddess everyone keeps talking about?" Saitama asked. "And if it's not a squabble, then what is it?"

"_I_ am Goddess," Megami intervened. "S Class rank 2, and heiress to Saikou Corp."

"Oh," Saitama turned to her, casual. "That's cool. Hey, if you're Saikou Corp's heir, can you come look at my SaikouStation after this? I think it's broken."

Megami was almost bewildered. Most people were not this casual, especially in such a dire situation.

Garou tch-ed. "Did you forget about me, small fry?" He shook his head. "Ah, what the Hell. You're just another guy thinking he's real tough, aren'tcha? I bet you think you can take me down."

"You don't seem any different, though," Saitama argued. "You're just wearing some cheap costume. Are those horns handmade? Did you really think you could get away with being a monster with that get-up?"

"Okay, there's no saving you," Garou huffed. "Listen, small fry. I'm giving you the chance to get away. You're all looks anyway, an imitation model. You're nothing more than a sloppy B-Class hero. And speaking of costumes, what's with that get-up? I bet you don't take this hero thing very seriously, do you? It's a hobby for you. Once I take down the S Class and A Class, the Hero Association will naturally collapse like the frail beings they are. In other words, I have no time for a simpleton playing hero as a hobby."

"It's a hobby for you too, isn't it?" Saitama asked.

"What?" Garou demanded. "I gave you a chance to get away, but you still charge in, small fry? Are you saying our fight is inevitable?"

"No, that's not it," Saitama shook his head. "Us heroes are meant to look out for noisy troublemakers. Also, I saw you beating up some people, including the Goddess lady over there… wait, I'm getting off-topic. The only reason I came down here… is to tell you guys to keep it down."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Garou asked, curling his lip.

"I live in the neighbourhood," Saitama explained. "You guys are way too noisy, so keep it down. Also, my house has been destroyed. If you wanna play dress up and cause a bit of trouble, fine, but keep it in moderation, okay? So I want you to apologise. Or I'll kill you."

Megami narrowed her eyes. "Caped Baldy, you should-"

"Hold on a sec," Saitama raised a hand. "I want to hear him apologise."

"I get it," Garou hissed, laughly coldly. "I bet you think I'm still 'human' somewhere. I bet you're looking for that human part to shine through."

"Uh, no," Saitama said. "All I asked for is an apology. Who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" Garou asked. "I'm Garou the monster. I've also been called the 'Hero Hunter'."

"You're Garou?" Saitama asked, raising his brow.

"Oh, so you back-ends do recognize me?" Garou asked. "What will you do now? Will you act as a hero? You can't say this is none of your business. I bet the Hero Association is looking for some miracle to defeat me."

"That would be me," Megami said, making her way past Saitama. "I will defeat you, Garou."

"Don't be stupid, Megami," Garou taunted. "You can't defeat me." He turned his attention to Taro's half-dazed form, a smirk appearing on his lips.

_It's Yan-chan's dumbass boyfriend_, he thought. _Heh… now she gets to watch him die too. _

"Heh…" he laughed, pointing to Taro. "This guy is one of your students, isn't he, Megami? Well, guess what. I'm gonna kill him, and you won't be able to stop me."

_Isn't that guy Ayano's friend? _Saitama thought, gazing at Taro.

Megami pulled out her staff, narrowing her eyes. "Garou-"

"Megami Saikou."

Megami perked up at the sound of the voice, seeing another helicopter approaching. Standing inside that helicopter was a man with silver hair and sharp eyes.

"Father," Megami cursed.

"Oh-ho, I guess your daddy's gonna get to watch your epic failure too, Megami," Garou chuckled. "I'll put on a great show for this lovely family reunion."

"I don't think so," Saitama spoke up. "You're not gonna kill that guy."

"Oh yes I am," Garou snapped. "Why do you think I won't?!"

"Because you're not really a monster," Saitama said. He sighed. "And if you really wanna kill Ayano's friend… then I'll have to kick your ass first."

He made his way towards Garou, his expression stone-cold.

"Kick my ass?" Garou chortled. "Really..? Did I hear that right? You're walking to me with no hesitation… I guess you've got a death wish."

"You chicken?" Saitama asked.

"Don't make me laugh," Garou growled.

"Caped Baldy, fall back!" Megami ordered. She turned back to her father, and a group of bodyguards. They suddenly surrounded her, leading her away. Another group of bodyguards retrieved Kencho as well.

Fureddo shook his head. _Wait, Goddess is going…? _He turned to the battle between Saitama and Garou. _But if anyone can beat Garou… _

At the speed invisible to most eyes, Garou sent a barrage of punches flying towards Saitama. Dust and smoke swirled into the air, obscuring the view.

"That's what happens to the powerless who praise justice," Garou chuckled. "Fool. His entire body will be smashed. He'll never work as a hero aga…"

The smoke cleared, and Saitama was completely fine.

"What…" Garou stepped back.

Saitama slammed his fist into Garou's body, sending him flying. His body crashed through the ground, leaving a trail.

"Even with power, those that praise evil usually end up like that," Saitama said, staring at Garou's crumpled figure. "This is the first time a monster has gone easy on me. Then again, I don't think you're really a monster. In fact, you're a rather soft guy."

Ayano's eyes fluttered open. She saw Saitama above her.

"He... wins… again…" she breathed.

Saitama saw her lying on the ground. "Oh, hey, Ayano. Wow, you don't look too good. You wanna go to the hospital after this?"

_Garou… _she called out. _You cannot defeat him…_

_Don't talk to me, you fucking idiot_, Garou cursed at her. _There's no one I can't beat!_

_No, Garou_, Ayano said._ Saitama isn't like the other humans. You cannot defeat him. At least… not without my help._

_Oh fuck off_, Garou thought, racing towards Saitama once again. _He hasn't tasted my God Slayer Instant Attack! _

Garou got into a stance that reminded Saitama of Bang. He breathed in, fixing his body. Then he swung at Saitama again, blow after blow. He used every bit of strength he had. Not a single one made an impact.

_Bastard, he can see all my moves_, Garou thought. _His technique is still that of a complete amateur's._

He narrowly avoided Saitama's fist.

"GOD SLAYER INSTANT ATTACK!" Garou boomed. He sent another barrage of blows towards Saitama. Saitama easily dealt with the blows, even delivering some of his own. They fought back and forth, Garou noticing Saitama's apparent ametuer skills.

"You're strong and powerful, I'll give you that, but you've got no skills," Garou told him. "I'm a prodigy; I can read you like a book. I'll figure out your moves and I'll debunk you in a second. There's no way you're going to win this fight."

To his surprise, Saitama laughed.

"I'm impressed," Saitama admitted. "But in the end, you're still soft, aren't you, Garou?" He smiled. "Mind if I get serious?"

"Huh?" Garou asked.

Saitama narrowed his eyes. "Super Move Serious Series."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter of season 3! Hope you're ready… **


	54. The Final Battle, part 2

Garou narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you weren't fighting seriously until now?"

Saitama moved back and forth, looking down. "Huh, I gotta find the right spot."

"What the Hell are you doing?" Garou asked, raising a brow.

"Alright, here we go," Saitama said. "Super serious series - super table flip." He grabbed the ground beneath his fingers, flipping it up. Garou cried out, the wave of energy sending him flying. His vision faded in and out, and he could no longer see the ground.

_I can't see anything_, Garou thought. _Wait a second… _

Zombieman's eyes fluttered open. He was the only S Class hero still conscious.

_Where is Goddess… wait, that B class hero… _he thought._ Is he the man Dr. Genus spoke of? And that highschool girl near him… could she be…?_

"Normal punch combo!" Saitama shouted.

Garou was boxed in, receiving punches from every corner. He crashed head-first into the ground, unable to move.

_He's confusing my senses, like a child playing with an insect_, Garou thought. _Is he toying with me?_

"What decides the match is determination," Saitama said, hands in pockets. "In the end, you weren't serious." He sighed. "Garou. Once you calm down, quit your melancholic hero hunting. Fighting with you isn't fun."

Garou saw red. _… what did he say? Did he say 'fun'? Don't fuck with me… I'm the one getting beat up. _Bang's face appeared in his mind. _I know, shitty old fart… I know pain. _

_You cannot defeat him without my help,_ Ayano reminded him.

_Piss off_, Garou thought. _This isn't about you anymore! You care about nothing but power. I'll show him pain. It's something only__** I **__can do._

He sent his fist flying in Saitama's direction. Saitama grabbed his fist, slamming him into the ground. To his surprise, Garou slipped out from his grip.

_I need more_, Garou gritted his teeth. _I'm not getting help from that stupid bitch. I'm doing this by myself. _

He zoomed back and forth, debris flying everywhere. His moves were chaotic and wide-spread, unable to be detected by a regular human. He sent blow after blow in Saitama's direction, but the man simply punched him away.

_More_, Garou's eyes bulged. _I need more… of what?! How do I beat this guy?_

_You need me_, Ayano's voice said.

_What can you do?! _Garou thought. _You're pretty much unconscious! _

_I don't need my body for this_, Ayano replied. _I need yours. _

Garou grimaced. Saitama slammed his fist into his stomach, sending him into the sky.

_It's not fair_, Garou blinked heavily, crashing back into the ground. _It's like that guy is made up of the world's unfairness. As if he's the personification of justice. But of course. Didn't I already know? This world is unfair. Justice and evil are decided by others. That's how the world is. _

_Yes_, Ayano agreed. _His strength is immeasurable. Every time I believe I am strong enough… he always proves me wrong. _

_You're not fair either, _Garou thought._ You're just like Raibaru. Even she didn't think much of me in the end. The truth is I'm all alone in this stupid world. _

_You betrayed Raibaru, _Ayano thought. _But she still cared for you. There are others who care for you too. Bang still does. _

_You trying to comfort me or something? _Garou thought.

_I am trying to say that you need my help, _Ayano thought._ Give me one more chance. Accept it, or die a failure. _

Garou grimaced. Tears burned behind his eyes.

"We'll become the absolute evil," he decided. "We won't be fair either!"

And then he exploded, the sky going pure black. The world was shaken to its core. Saitama stepped back, raising a brow.

Then something crashed into the ground, smoke rising. A large, hulking figure emerged from the darkness. A monster, with long, twisted horns, gnarled teeth, and a taste for vengeance.

"**At long last…**" Garou declared, shaking the horns on his back. "**Thank you…**"

"Garou?" Saitama asked, raising a brow. "What's with the change in costume?"

"**I've finally grown into the being I've never stopped yearning for**," Garou told him. "**You should be grateful too.**"

"What is your aim?" Saitama asked.

"**Monsters**," Garou answered.

"I mean after that," Saitama said.

Garou paused, before splitting into a toothy grin.

"**ABSOLUTE EVIL.**"

His punch dealt another blow to what was left of the Monster Association.

Garou jumped into the air, "**AND THAT…**"

The weak ground was torn up, debris flying in every direction.

"**... WILL BE COMPLETED WITH YOUR DEATH!**" Garou roared.

A string-covered fist made its way towards Saitama. And then he suddenly stopped, like time itself had frozen him. Of course, Saitama had punched a hole through Garou's stomach.

"Sorry," Saitama said, his tone sending shivers down Garou's spine, "but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Garou slumped back, blood pouring from his mouth.

"**I still can't reach you after this?!**" he demanded, his body increasing in size. Red strings wrapped around his biceps, and black goop dripped down his sunken cheeks. "**Unbelievable. Just a bit more, and I'll change the world!**"

The humongous figure sent another fist in Saitama's direction.

"Serious headbutt!" Saitama yelled. He butted his head towards the enormous fist, taking out the entire arm.

"You'll change the world with absolute evil?" Saitama asked, his tone colder than Ayano had ever heard. "What does that mean?"

_God, Fun Girl, help us_, Ayano thought, praying to the entities she had seen. _We will not lose. _

A pair of wings grew out of Garou's back. His horns grew longer, as well as his fangs.

"**YOU DIE**." Garou boomed.

Saitama sighed, casually knocking Garou down again. "Can't even give a proper reply, huh?"

Garou grimaced. It was harder to stand up. Ayano's powers were healing him, creeping into his mind, but...

"So?" Saitama asked, staring at the monster's body. He still didn't even look remotely invested.

"**This is what I feared the most**," Garou admitted. "**Expelled by the power of justice without even a say. But… but we won't let it. One more step and we'll-**"

"No," Saitama said, seriously. "That's enough. You can't win. Haven't you noticed? You're weaker than you were before. Also, why are you calling yourself 'we' now?"

Garou grimaced. "**Because we aren't finished yet, pathetic hero. The power of two will defeat you!**"

"This is the end," Saitama declared. "Going any further is meaningless."

Red strings surrounded Garou's arms. Saitama stared at them.

"Dude, did you steal Ayano's string move?" he asked. "Not cool, man."

"**This has a huge meaning for ME**," Garou growled. "**Finish what you started, coward! You call yourself a hero?!**"

Saitama wasn't even bothered by the strings. He casually flicked his hand, knocking Garou back again. Garou's body began to crack.

"Check it," Saitama said. "You're running on fumes. You can't even respond."

Garou fell to his knees, a hole in his face. His body began to slump over.

"**Ooh…**" he groaned. "**My power is leaking out… my Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist… dammit, don't leave me…" **He felt Ayano's presence vanishing from his mind. **"Wait, Yan-chan, where are you… don't go, I need you…**"

_I changed my mind_, Ayano told him. _You are hopeless._

"I think you should get your injuries checked out…" Saitama told Garou.

"**No, not yet!**" Garou shouted, forcing himself to stand. "**Screw it! I don't need her! I'm the great monster Garou! I can-**"

Saitama punched him again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Genos began to wake up. He saw Garou being slammed across the ground.

_Garou's being beaten, I see_, I thought. _And his opponent is… _

"Ah, Genos!" Saitama said, noticing his male disciple. "You're in pieces again."

"Sensei…" Genos faced his master. "So even Garou was no match for you."

Garou stood up. "**What kind of sick joke… even that damn bitch abandoned me again… damn her, I'll give her Hell… but I've got to get you out of the way first.**"

"Where does he get his blood curdling tenacity from?" Genos asked.

Saitama clenched his fist. "Well, if you really want to continue this…"

"Kill him, B Class!" Zombieman shouted. "Before he transforms again!"

_Who's this guy?_ Saitama thought, gazing at him.

"Yeah, man!" Fureddo piped up. "You've gotta kill him!"

"Quiet down!" Genos ordered. "This is Master Saitama's decision."

Garou's face had a searing hole right through it. Despite that, he still stood, gazing at all the heroes' unconscious bodies. His form trembled, but his eyes were full of passion.

"**You're all pathetic**," he sneered. "**You can't even save one child! And yet people rely on you madmen. They always think you'll be there to save the day, but that's not true, is it? The phony peace that only heroes can create will dye the people with evil. That's why I'm doing this! What this world needs is not biased justice, but unbiased evil! I'm fighting for world peace. No hero will be able to stand up to me. I will be… an absolute monster! I'll save the world with absolute evil!**" He glared at Saitama. "**And what about you, hero? What does that cape you wear symbolise? **_**Why are you a hero?**_"

Saitama picked his nose. "It's a hobby."

"**Y… you…**" Garou trembled. "**Were you even listening to what I said?! What kind of a joke… how dare… at least take yourself seriously when you fight!**"

"Enough," Saitama spoke up. "You talk too much. It's annoying."

Garou roared. "**What is a hero to you?! There's no way you can be living with such a vague reason! Something's gotta be missing in that head of yours! I won't be satisfied like this! Show me what it is when you think of a hero!**"

Saitama didn't respond.

"**Don't fuck with me, baldy!**" Garou roared, grabbing the front of Saitama's costume. "**Are you listening?!**"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Saitama yelled, slamming his fist into Garou's face. "IT'S A HOBBY, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Garou's head was nothing but cracks, and his body was falling apart. "**What the Hell.. what are you…?**"

Saitama frowned. "A her-"

"**No, you're not a hero!**" Garou cried. "**You can't… you can't call that a hero!**"

"Really, Garou," Saitama clenched his fist. "So you did have an image of an ideal hero inside you all along. I see now. Even though you said you wanted to be a 'monster of absolute evil'… what you really wanted to be was a hero. You compromised and decided to be a monster. You took the easy route, thinking a monster's job was easier. All you had to do was defeat heroes. It's perfect for someone with no confidence like you. _But you can never defeat me_.

"Peace made by ruling the world with fear can't succeed as long as you can't defeat me. It will never work. It's impossible for you. Your compromised hero hobby vs my serious hero hobby! Even if that's all I had, I still wouldn't lose! A half-assed objective can't succeed. You can't win with absolute evil. But what about 'next time'? What will you do next?"

Garou's form resolved, his human form returning. His hair was shorter, but spines still covered his back. Human emotion was sprawled across his face.

"What should I do?" he asked, helplessly.

"Well, don't dine and dash, for starters," Saitama told him. "Aside from that… do whatever you want."

"That's… all?" Garou asked, looking up.

"Yeah, man," Saitama said. "I don't care what you do."

Fubuki sat up, glad to know Kencho was alive and safe. She noticed King was up, and so was Bomb.

_That man…_ she thought, staring at Saitama. _He's too strong. _

She shook her head. "But the devil Garou is still alive… he deserves to die."

Taro stared at Garou, his head pounding painfully. And then he got another awful feeling crawling over him. His eyes went blank.

"Kill him," Zombieman told Saitama, weakly standing up.

"I don't want to be a murderer, but…" Fureddo gave Garou a nervous glance.

Ayano sat up as well, eyes blank. Garou was going to die, alright.

"I'm not murdering anyone over a little squabble," Saitama said, crossing his arms. "There's no need for it."

"'Little squabble'?!" Itachi sat up, Fureddo holding him back. "Half of the city's been destroyed! And that guy's half the blame!"

"I'm not doing it," Saitama stated.

Bang shoved a rock off his body. "Ah… Garou is still causing trouble?"

"Run away," Taro told Garou, appearing beside him. "Get out of here. Now."

Garou gritted his teeth. He could feel Ayano Aishi's presence creeping up on him from behind.

Bang suddenly slashed his shoulder, bringing him back to Earth. "You stupid disciple!"

Garou coughed up blood, falling over. Bang continued beating him up, his moves getting faster as he grew angrier. Garou continued to cough weakly. The heroes watched in awe.

Then when the furious Bang stopped, Garou decided to listen to Taro's advice. With a dash, he was suddenly gone.

"He ran away!" Fubuki shouted.

The heroes looked around in concern, but Saitama stayed nonchalant.

_Man_, he thought._ I'm gonna need a new house. _

* * *

Why had that boy been so scared?

No, Garou knew why. It was because of her, Ayano Aishi. That look in her eyes… she truly was absolute evil. But unlike him, she didn't care about justice. Only herself.

He was stuck in the backstreets. His hair was shorter, and his entire body ached. Perhaps that was a good thing. He didn't know who he was supposed to be anymore. Garou the monster, Garou the Hero Hunter, or Garou the human? Or just nobody at all.

Tears burned behind his eyes. He had never felt so lost, so pathetic, so broken. He had been utterly destroyed and defeated. He could never become a monster as long as that man was around.

_My life is over_, he thought, hopelessly.

Then he felt a presence. A familiar but unwanted presence.

He crawled back, fear squeezing his heart. A cold chill raced down his spine.

He saw her standing there. That twisted smile, but emotionless eyes. To her, he was nothing but a failed experiment. A failed experiment she needed to put out of its misery.

Garou crawled back. Somehow, she was even more broken than when he had first met her. She was like a robot, a calculating, mass-murdering robot.

"You had genuinely good goals, didn'tcha?" he asked. "Ya… ya said you wanted to fix the world. What happened, Ayano?"

Ayano stepped forward, wielding a knife.

"I joined you because I thought we were similar," Garou admitted. "I thought you… I thought you wanted to be a monster, just like me."

Ayano pointed her knife at him.

"But I guess I was wrong," Garou chuckled, more to himself than anything. "I'm not absolute evil… _you_ are."

He cried out, the knife sinking into his flesh. And then he was living no more.

* * *

Who was that man?

Megami frowned, staring at an image of Caped Baldy on her screen. He had some affiliation with Ayano Aishi, as it seemed. Were they planning something together?

As well as that, there was a lot of controversy about the Hero Association being thrown around, and about Megami herself.

_It is too late_, Megami realised. _The public is losing hope in us. _

She shook her head, glaring at Ayano's picture. _No… I will fix this. I always do. I will fix the mistakes the Hero Association made. _

She suddenly heard the door opening behind her. She turned around, facing her father.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you," he told her. "You were aware of your orders."

"I am aware, Father," Megami replied, sternly, "but the Monster Association was putting our entire city in grave danger. I refused to stand by and watch."

Her father kept his expression stone cold. Megami wore the same expression.

"Very well," her father decided. "You may return to the Hero Association."

* * *

Ayano stared at the entity in front of her. It was God.

"What can you do for me?" she asked it.

"**I will give you more power,**" It told her. "**Then… you will become the strongest.**"

Ayano nodded. "Thank you… God."

And then the power consumed her.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that's season 3 finished… whoo boy. This was a difficult season to write, mainly because of how many different characters there are and all the different subplots. Not to mention the manga updates and everything. I had to re-write some scenes a few times. It's kind of a big mess, this season. It's honestly my least favourite season, but it's necessary. Also, that Garou vs Saitama fight was a little predictable, but honestly that's kind of how all of Saitama's fights go. Now, technically speaking, there is only one season left, but it's going to be split into two parts. And season 4 is the season I've been wanting to do for a while… this one is going to divulge from the original plot even more than the other seasons. But before that, I've got some extra chapters to share. There won't be as many this time since I'm a little sick of writing extra chapters. XD But one of them is about the Season 2 OVA 6, so look out for that. There's also something serious I have to address. I'll probably go into detail about it once this story is finished, but just know for now that I am aware of the drama surrounding YandereDev and the game, and once OPS is finished I won't be making anything else for Yandere Simulator. See you soon for the extra chaps and the s4 cover. XD**


	55. Extra chapter 11: The other heroes

**A/N: First extra chap time! This one is all about the other heroes involved in the Monster Association attack. Enjoy...**

* * *

Many heroes helped invade the Monster Association. Heroes from all different classes, lining up outside the Monster Association's base, pride in their stances. While the S Class heroes had actually gone inside, the lower class heroes had stayed outside to fight weaker monsters. And there were plenty of them; monsters were lined in every corner. They certainly kept the heroes busy.

Kuroko Kamenaga/Black Turtle - aka the defacto leader - had vanished into the Monster Association's base, leaving Shiromi/White Tiger in charge. As usual, she was up to her eccentric business. But interestingly enough, she had surprisingly good leadership tactics as well.

"You three B Classes, you deal with that toad over there," Shiromi pointed in another direction, while eating some ketchup-covered seaweed. "And you, A Class? That one other there."

Some of the heroes involved, of course, were Akademi Students. That included the Mystery Gang.

"I'm worried about Fureddo-san," Dafuni said, frowning at the camera around her neck. "He actually went into the Monster Association…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rojasu replied, waving a hand. "He's Fureddo, after all. He doesn't look like it, but he's one of the toughest guys in school."

"And he was going with lots of other heroes as well, some of which were S Class heroes," Beruma agreed.

Dafuni gazed at a B Class hero named Captain Mizuki, who was fighting a monster alongside the sports club boys. She was much taller than all the boys, interestingly enough. She had long, brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a muscular figure. She reminded Dafuni of Asu Rito.

_The two would've got on well,_ Dafuni thought with a painful pang.

The sports club boys, on the other hand, were desperate to prove themselves. Well, of course they were. They were the sports club boys, after all. Their former leader Asu Rito had always wanted what was best for them, and their current leader wanted nothing _but_ the best.

The boys were filled with the desire to bring honour to their former leader's name. She deserved nothing but the best, after all, despite her strange death. And of course they wanted to impress Itachi, as hard as he was to please. So they eagerly charged into battle, racing towards the monster ahead of them. Captain Mizuki was beside them. She herself was looking to impress some of the S Class heroes.

"Wait, hold back!" Mizuki yelled at the boys.

The boys held up their fists, stopping and staring at her. She reminded them of Asu, so of course they listened to her immediately.

"Okay, ready now?" Mizuki asked.

The boys nodded. "Yes, Captain!"

"Go!" Mizuki shouted.

The boys charged towards the monster, all in a line. Mizuki threw a javelin at the monster, knocking it onto its butt. The boys got their fists involved, beating up the monster with nothing but their physical strength. Soon, the monster had been taken down. The boys surrounded its corpse.

"Whoohoo!" Mizuki cheered. "Nice work, boys!"

She picked all four of them up in a massive group hug, squeezing the life out of them. They gasped in surprise.

And then none other than Superalloy Darkshine walked over, grinning at the scene. Somehow, he was even taller than Mizuki.

"Nice strength!" he complimented the group.

Mizuki suddenly dropped all the boys, grinning at the S Class hero with wide eyes. "Mr. Superalloy Darkshine! You really think so?"

The boys groaned on the ground. Before they could complain, another monster approached the group. It was bigger than the last one. Superalloy held up his fists.

"You guys might need help with this one," he told Mizuki and the boys. "Let's defeat this together!"

So the group of athletic heroes charged into battle together, easily defeating the monster with their combined strength. Meanwhile, an esper named Gearsper was working alongside the Occult Club. And of course, the Occult Club were there to support their leader, Oka Ruto.

Gearsper was a young hero himself, only a Class C. But unlike the Occult Club members (excluding Oka of course), he genuinely had psychic powers. While his powers were certainly nothing on the level of the Psychic Sisters, he was still a formidable foe once put into battle.

He raised his hands, the lightning-covered helmet around his head glowing. The Occult Club members watched in awe.

"Your helmet…" Shin breathed, raising his brow.

"It helps control my power," Gearsper grunted out. He covered his head with his hands, lightning flowing around his head.

"Doesn't that hurt…?" Chojo asked, raising a brow.

"I just need to activate them…" Gearsper groaned, sweat pouring down his face. He bared his teeth.

A large and dangerous monster named Nyan was approaching the group. He wore a smirk on his cat-like face.

_Heh, what a bunch of pathetic-looking heroes_, he thought. _This will be over in seconds. _

"D… don't come any closer," Shin threatened, holding up his hands. He had to be brave for Oka. It was what she would want.

"Aw, how adorable," Nyan chuckled. "Adorably _stupid_." He raised his claws. Suddenly, a wave of lightning struck him back.

"You're not going to hurt anyone…" Gearsper growled, body trembling.

Shin raised his brow. "Wow… s-so powerful…" He glanced at his hand, lip trembling. "I wish I could be that powerful… but I'm no esper, I'm just an ordinary guy…"

"You can get more powerful," Gearsper told him, giving him a smile despite his pain. "You don't need psychic powers to do that."

Shin blushed. It wasn't often he received compliments.

Gearsper helped him up, arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "I think you have some potential, Shin Higaku."

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a ninja by the name of Shadow Ring was bouncing around, taking out monsters with her long swords. She had a rather high reputation: an A Class hero. Even Flashy Flash, the world's most powerful ninja, seemed somewhat impressed by her. Though of course, he was still much faster.

The Martial Arts club watched Shadow Ring flying around with awe.

"Man, wish we could have her speed…" Mina Rai admitted.

"We just need to improve," Sho Kunin replied, tilting his head. "Us Martial Artists can be fast too. Budo's really quick. So is Raibaru."

"Tch," a voice scoffed. "Show-offs."

The group turned to face a hero who looked like a delinquent, what with his spiky hair, sneer, and safety-pins as earrings. Matching his spiky appearance, his hero name was Needle Star.

_Delinquents…_ the martial artists all thought, shaking their heads in disgust. Much like Budo himself, the martial artists didn't approve of delinquents.

"What are you all looking at?" Needle Star snapped, glaring at the Martial Artists.

The Martial Artists continued to glare at him.

"We don't speak to troublemakers," Mina told him. She was the voice of the group when Budo wasn't there; Budo had made her his apprentice and second in command.

"Troublemakers?!" Needle Star growled, getting out his chain.

"Well, apparently you were in the Blizzard Group, and you got kicked out," Shima spoke up.

Needle Star looked like he was going to hit her with his chain.

"Come on guys, enough messing around," Mina crossed her arms. "Both Budo and Master Bang wanted us to help fight as many monsters as we can! So let's do help!"

The group nodded, charging into battle with a monster. Needle Star muttered a curse, before following them. With their power combined, the group easily defeated the monster in question.

Of course, there were countless other heroes there as well, all putting their part in. Sekingar glanced over the heroes, cybernetic eye flashing.

_Those Akademi students are rather impressive… _he thought. _Though, it would be nice if Goddess made an appearance… her help would be invaluable. But that aside… we already have plenty of strong heroes already. Perhaps we can survive this after all._

He frowned when another army of monsters appeared, all demon levels.

_I hope, anyway..._


	56. Extra chapter 12: You will not escape

For the first time in her short life, Ryoba felt something. A yearning, a desire, a passion. It was that boy, Muko Suzuki. She had to protect him no matter what. He was the thing that made her feel _alive_. He was the only thing that made her feel... anything at all.

She didn't want him. She _needed_ him.

"Would you describe your feelings as love?"

Ryoba blinked. She stared at the doctor seated in front of her - Dr. Genus was his name. He had been her doctor ever since she could remember. Her father had insisted she needed a doctor due to her condition, and so there he was.

Dr. Genus was an unusual man; a youthful face, but the wisdom in his eyes seemed to reach far beyond his years. He also seemed to have never aged throughout her entire life. Not to mention he had a strange amount of ties with the CEO of Saikou Corp.

If Ryoba had been a normal person, such facts would've befuddled her. But of course, she was not a normal person.

"Love," Ryoba repeated, wringing her hands together, shoe digging into her school skirt. "I don't know… I just… _need_ him…"

"I see," Dr. Genus wrote something down on his clipboard. "And this is the first time you've truly _felt_ something, isn't it?"

Ryoba nodded. "I guess it is."

Dr. Genus bit the lid of his pen after a moment of silence. "Miss Aishi, are you still having those dreams?"

Ryoba blinked. The dreams, of course. Every few nights, she had rather unusual dreams. Dreams of a distorted figure in front of her, surrounded by glowing red lines, stuck in some kind of void. She wasn't sure what it meant, or what the creature was. But she had an… intuition that she was connected to it somehow. Ironically, she felt more connected to it than her own parents.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And was it the same as always?" Dr. Genus asked.

Ryoba blinked, slowly. Suddenly, with a flash, she remembered. A voice, echoing deep into her mind, ebbing her feelings…

"No," she said. "The creature spoke to me."

* * *

"_**Destroy them… make them pay…**__"_

_Ryoba's eyes were glazed over. "Destroy them…?"_

"_**Humanity must be punished…**__" the figure hissed. "__**Destroy them…**__"_

_Ryoba blinked at her hands. The figure continued to glitch. Dust and wind swirled around it. _

"_But if I destroy humanity, it means I'll destroy… him," Ryoba realised. "My senpai." _

"_**Humanity is failing**__," the creature spoke. "__**They are destroying the Earth I created. It's your job to remove them.**__" _

"_The Earth you created?" Ryoba asked. "Are you… God?"_

"_**Some call me that,**__" the figure replied. "__**I created your kind, too, Ryoba Aishi. The Yanderes.**__"_

_Ryoba didn't say anything. _

"_**Destroy humanity**__," God told her. "__**That is why you were created.**__"_

"_I refuse," Ryoba turned away. "I won't kill my senpai. He is the only thing that makes me feel alive. I need him." _

"_**It's meaningless**__," God told her. "__**Even if you deny this fate, another shall take it for you. You will not escape.**__"_

"_I don't care," Ryoba hissed. "I need my senpai!"_

* * *

Ryoba was willing to do anything for him. Muko Suzuki was hers, and he'd be hers forever.

She ignored God's pleas. She refused to follow its plan. She continued to see Dr. Genus however, who was the same as always. He didn't even seem bothered after Ryoba murdered a girl.

The damn bitch was getting too close to Senpai. So Ryoba did what she had to, and killed her. Left her for dead in the girl's bathroom. Naturally, the death caused a huge scene at Akademi Highschool. A journalist had been investigating Ryoba, and claimed she was guilty of the murder. But Ryoba easily pulled herself out of the situation. She convinced the entire world she was nothing but an innocent schoolgirl. And everyone believed her.

Well, Ryoba had a suspicion Dr Genus knew she was lying. The way he was looking at her… he knew the truth. Strangely enough, when she told him she was innocent, he made no move to question her. But Ryoba knew he knew. Dr. Genus had always been an unusual person. He held many secrets.

As for the journalist, well… Ryoba dealt with him too. She made sure to warn him never to cross paths with her again. He tried to hide, standing in an alleyway, but she found him. And warned him she did.

"It would be very easy to make your death look like a suicide. Don't ever cross me again."

And that was that. She left the pathetic, trembling man to his grievances. She focused back on getting Senpai to love her. Every step she got closer and closer to success. Senpai would be hers soon enough.

* * *

"Is it done?"

The young Yakuza nodded, staring Ryoba down. They were in a dark alleyway, surrounded by men in dark clothing.

"Threw out the hair clips and everything," he told her. "Just like you asked."

Ryoba smiled, soulless and empty. "Thank you."

The Yakuza had never met anyone as messed up as the girl in front of him. Sure, he dealt with criminals on a daily basis. Human trafficking, murderers, sex offenders, and countless others. But none of them had that… dead, inhumane look in their eyes. Even the worst of the worst he dealt with still seemed more human than the girl in front of him.

She disturbed him, made his skin crawl. But at least she paid her debts. She was reliable, he'd admit.

Despite that, he hoped that he wouldn't have to do another service for the psychotic girl.

* * *

Muko groaned, neck aching. He'd been asleep for a few hours, in an uncomfortable position it seemed. What was happening? His eyes fluttered open.

Muko thought he was delirious. He was in some kind of creepy basement, tools coated in blood lying around. Piles of robe littered the floor. Knives were dangling in the corner. And in front of him was a girl around his age, who looked somewhat familiar.

"Oh, darling!" she grinned. "You're finally awake!"

"... ahh?" Muko blinked. "What?"

"Watching you sleep is always fun, but it gets a bit old after six hours, you know?" the girl giggled.

"What's happening?" Muko demanded. "Where am I?"

"We're in my basement, darling!" the girl chirped. "My mom went through a lot of trouble to get this basement added to our home!"

"What are you talking abou-" Muko started struggling, noticing the ropes keeping him in place. "Huh? What is this?! Am I tied to a chair?!"

"That's right, darling," the girl titled her head. "That's the very same chair that my mother built for my father while she was keeping him here! And now you get to sit there, too! Isn't that romantic?"

"... aren't you... that girl who's been on TV lately?" Muko asked, blinking. "What was it… Aishi-san?"

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal, darling!" Aishi giggled. "You can use my first name, you know."

"Oh, god... it's not true, is it?" Muko's eyes widened. "All those things the journalist said?"

"I said. Use my first name. Darling." Aishi said, clenching her teeth.

Muko shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know you well enough to-"

Aishi pointed a knife at his throat. "Say. My. Name."

"R... Ryoba!" Muko gasped. "Ryoba!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…" Ryoba giggled, falling back. "Ahhhhh…"

"Wh... what...?" Muko asked.

"Oh, darling!" Ryoba put a hand on her chest. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that! I'm so glad that I caught it on tape!"

"Wh... what do you want from me?" Muko demanded. "Am I your next victim?"

"Victim?" Ryoba frantically shook her head. "Of course not, darling! You're the one I was protecting this whole time!"

"Protecting...?" Muko went pale. "You mean… all those girls at school…"

"That's right, darling!" Ryoba nodded. "They were threatening our love! I had to get rid of them all."

"Love?!" Muko exclaimed. "But we've never even spoken to each other before!"

"I know, darling!" Ryoba clapped her hands. "It's so exciting to talk to you for the first time! I can't wait to have all of our firsts! Our first date, our first meal together, our first kiss, our first…" She giggled again.

"... Ryoba-chan…" Muko worked up his courage. "If you love someone, you shouldn't kidnap them and tie them to a chair!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to make sure that you don't try to run away, darling?" Ryoba teased.

"Please… please, let me go," Muko pleaded. "I promise I won't tell the police."

"Sorry, darling!" Ryoba shook her head. "You're not allowed out of that chair until I'm 100% sure that you'll never try to leave me! From this day forward, I'm never going to let you out of my sight! We'll be together… forever!"

"F… forever...?" Muko went pale.

"That's right!" Ryoba giggled. She gasped. "Oh! Looks like it's time to change the tape! One moment, darling!"

* * *

Sometime after the kidnapping, Ryoba stopped seeing Dr. Genus. She never thought of him again. But she still kept an eye on Saikou Corp.

A few more years later, and Ryoba got married to Muko, and his surname was changed to Aishi. Of course, Ryoba knew deep in her heart that Muko did not love her, hated her in fact, but she didn't care. She just needed him to feel alive, after all.

Ryoba did not have any dreams about God for a long time. She almost forgot about the figure entirely. Until one fateful day.

The day before her daughter was born, she saw the figure again. It wasn't much, just a simple appearance. And it gave her one simple warning:

"**You will not escape.**"


	57. Extra chapter 13: Another murder case

**A/N: Unlike the first murder case, this chapter is completely optional to the main story. XD But it was fun to adapt! Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Ayano had never been bothered by weather. While she could feel temperature changes, she could not feel the emotional backlash that came with them.

So of course, when she got stuck on a snowy mountain with Saitama and Genos, she didn't feel any kind of fear. She certainly did feel the cold, though. Luckily, she was wearing a heavy snow jacket and snow boots.

She, Genos, and Saitama were walking through the piles of and piles of thick snow. They were well and truly stuck on the mountain. Genos' yellow eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ahead!" he chorused. "There is a villa!"

The villa was a fairly large, cosy two-storey log cabin. Saitama and his disciples made their way inside. To their relief, it was lit up, with a working heater and comfy couches. Included was a small kitchen, a basement, and the second floor had guest rooms.

"Phew," Saitama breathed out in relief, sitting on a couch. "Thank God we-"

He was interrupted by a series of S Class heroes entering the villa: Child Emperor, Metal Bat, Superalloy Darkshine, and Zombieman.

"Oh, hey," Saitama greeted casually, ignoring their surprise. "Are you guys stuck on the mountain too?"

"Tch," said a voice from above. Everyone looked up, seeing Flashy Flash on the second floor. The blonde hero glared down at them.

"No matter what you do, don't ruin my relax time," he grumbled.

* * *

A few moments later, the S Class heroes, Saitama and his disciples were sitting around a table, discussing who was staying in which room.

"I'll take the quietest room," Child Emperor decided.

"Hey, don't decide on your own!" Metal Bat snapped.

"Come on, calm down, Metal Bat," Zombieman said, making a face.

Ayano honestly did not care which room she was given, so did not pay much attention to the conversation. The S Class heroes were there to track a monster, and then they would be gone. Instead, Ayano focused on… something outside the window. There was someone standing outside the villa. A strong someone.

She turned her head, activating her Yan-vision. The rather familiar figure glowed a pale red. Ayano narrowed her eyes. It was Speed-O'-Sound Sonic.

_He must be here for Saitama, _Ayano realised. _He is probably waiting for us to disperse so he can attack Saitama… _

She was about to confront Sonic, when he suddenly crashed through the window, drenched in ice and snow, lips completely ice blue. Everyone stood up, weapons in hand.

"Hey, it's you," Saitama said, staring Sonic down. "Jack-o'-lantern-panic, right?"

"Speed-O'-Sound Sonic," the villain muttered, before passing out.

A few moments later, Sonic was tied up in the basement. The heroes surrounded him. Ayano stayed near the back, around Saitama.

"He is not the monster you are searching for, so throw him out immediately," Genos declared.

"He'll freeze to death if we throw him out now," Darkshine retorted, offering Sonic some food.

"We can't let someone die, even if he's a wanted criminal," Zombieman agreed, placing a blanket around Sonic's shoulders.

"Here, drink this," Metal Bat offered Sonic a hot drink.

Sonic's brow raised in surprise. "You guys…" He coughed. "Why's it so hot in here?"

"Because it's cold outside," Child Emperor answered.

"Low temperature isn't good for muscles," Darkshine replied.

"So Master doesn't get a cold," Genos answered.

_This is the perfect opportunity to eliminate Sonic_, Ayano realised. _I just have to wait until everyone goes… _

Sonic sighed. _At least I'm close to my prey… Saitama, it's you and me later. _

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had dispersed into their rooms, or elsewhere. Ayano, of course, was focused on finding Sonic, who naturally had broken free. She tracked the villain using her Yan-vision. He was crawling underneath the floor, headed to Saitama's room.

Ayano slid underneath the floor as well, low and stealthy. She grabbed her trusty knife, her Yan-vision leading her right to the snooping Sonic. She hid behind a pole.

Sonic tch-ed. "Don't bother hiding, Saitama's girlfriend. I'm a ninja. I could sense you from a mile aw-"

He was interrupted by a knife slashing down. He slipped away like a shadow. He gritted his teeth, grabbing some kunai. He threw them at Ayano, who dodged. She lunged towards him, clashing with his sword. They clashed back and forth, movements getting faster and faster.

"What the Hell is going on down here?"

Sonic and Ayano stopped, seeing Genos and Saitama poking their heads down.

"That idiot Sonic must have been trying to attack you, Master," Genos declared. "I will assist you, Ayano!" He held out his fiery palms.

Sonic bared his teeth, racing towards Genos. "Exploding shuriken!"

The two clashed, causing smoke to rise.

"Geez," Saitama sighed. He suddenly sniffled, then let out a huge sneeze. The sneeze was enough to send gusts of wind and explosive gas flying out. Fire rose in a gust of energy, causing the living room to explode. The lights went black.

Child Emperor switched the lights back on, revealing some very confused heroes.

"Did the sound come from the living room?" Saitama asked, emerging from his room.

"It seems that way," Genos agreed, Ayano following him.

The group made their way to the living room, only to be confronted with a dark, exploded mess… and a dead Zombieman.

"Did the monster do it?" Darkshine gasped.

"There's no other life signals here aside from us," Child Emperor held out a tablet. "Which means… the culprit was one of us!"

Everyone gasped, including Zombieman.

"Wait," Child Emperor flashed his torch at Zombieman. "You regenerated yourself already?"

Zombieman shrugged. The group then stood around in the exploded living room, prepared to discuss the crime.

"I never saw the culprit's face," Zombieman admitted.

"Would anyone really want to fight Zombieman?" Darkshine asked.

"I think I know who the culprit is," Genos narrowed his eyes.

"It was not me," Sonic suddenly declared, shirtless and shivering. He had simply appeared out of a waft of smoke.

"Hey, we tied you up!" Metal Bat shouted.

"Those binds couldn't hold me forever," Sonic replied. "I could escape at any time, but I wanted to defeat Saitama first and claim my innocence!" He crosses his shaky arms. "And I know who the real culprit is!"

"Who?" Child Emperor asked.

"Saitama's girlfriend, of course!" Sonic yelled, pointing at Ayano.

"She's not my freaking girlfriend!" Saitama shouted. "She's a child!"

"What makes you think Ayano is guilty?" Genos demanded.

Child Emperor narrowed his eyes at Ayano. _Considering what happened at the resort, and at her school, it wouldn't surprise me… that girl is nothing but trouble. _

"She attacked me!" Sonic shouted. "And then she blew everything up!"

"She attacked you because you escaped," Genos argued. "And we are not talking about you. We are talking about Zombieman."

"No, this is more important!" Sonic shook his head. "She was trying to kill me! She would've gone after Zombieman too!"

"What evidence do you have to prove this claim?" Genos snapped, getting right in Sonic's face.

"Alright, calm down," Child Emperor raised his hands. "Throwing around blind accusations won't help anyone. But seriously, Sonic, do you have any proof of your claims?"

_Admittedly, I don't have any proof of that girl's nefarious deeds either,_ Child Emperor admitted. _But I know she's up to something. Relying on feelings is usually unreliable, but I just know this time. _

Sonic's teeth chattered. "Technically, not, but… we were fighting. She attacked me first. You yourself witnessed it, you bucket of bolts!"

Genos' held out his glowing hand. "That is true, but-"

"Genos, just chill out," Darkshine told him. "Come on. I don't think Yan-chan over there was responsible. She's only an A Class hero, after all. She couldn't kill Zombieman."

"Maybe the monster was mind-controlling one of us…" Zombieman mused.

"Hmm," Child Emperor made a face. "Well, if Darkshine was heating up food, Metal Bat was in a video call, I was sleeping, then what exactly were you two doing?" He looked at Saitama and Genos.

"We were fighting him," Genos answered, pointing at Sonic.

"So you two, including Yan-chan, were battling Sonic," Child Emperor stated. He sighed. "So no one has a solid alibi, aside from Zombieman himself."

For some reason, the heroes felt like there was another person too, but couldn't remember who.

"Dammit!" Metal Bat shouted. "Let's just beat everyone up! That'll take care of the monster!"

"Unless the monster is pretending to be one of us," Child Emperor replied. "Which means…"

His tablet began ringing.

"It's the Hero Association," he said. He opened the tablet up, revealing a Hero Association worker.

"We found out the identity of the monster," the worker said. An image of a bear-like monster appeared on display. "His name is Crazy Brown Bear, a demon level threat. He uses fists and kick attacks."

"Only fist and kick attacks?" Genos asked.

"So no one is under mind control?" Darkshine asked.

Saitama suddenly sneezed, dust accumulating around his face. Child Emperor gasped.

"I've got it," he said. "During the fight with Sonic, dust rose, causing Saitama to sneeze. There was also ignition powder in the air that got lit up when Zombieman used his lighter. The sneeze sent the explosive dust into the living room. The living room blew up, taking Zombieman with it!"

The heroes seemed relieved to hear that, mainly because no one was under mind control.

_I didn't get to defeat Sonic today, but… _Ayano clenched her fists. _I will next time. _

Suddenly, the wall was knocked down. Standing there was none other than Crazy Brown Bear.

"I turned away from the forces of nature, becoming my own creature," the monster boomed. "I- what?!"

And he was quickly taken out by the group of heroes, who finally got to enjoy a peaceful night. Unfortunately, none of them remembered Flashy Flash was also an accomplice.


	58. The Return of the Goddess

_I am not allowed to feel anything._

_For as long as I can remember, I've never been allowed to feel emotions._

_I pretend to be cool and apathetic when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel everything._

_It's just as bad as it sounds. But this is my destiny, and this is my choice. I choose this life. _

_My father was just like me when he was a child. Cool. Apathetic. _

_Passionate._

_He told me that one day, I will inherit Saikou Corp. That someday, I will be on top of the world._

_And he is correct. One day, I will be the most powerful being on Earth. I will protect my denizens as the greatest hero to ever live. No man, monster or otherwise will get in my way. Especially none of those Yanderes. I will stop them all._

_That is what I have to live for._

Goddess stepped out of her helicopter, arriving at the school she needed to protect.

_I will find you, Yandere_, she promised. _You will not live much longer._

* * *

Ayano made her way through the crowd of students. Many of them smiled and nodded at her, respect in their eyes. After all, she had just been promoted to Class S. The school now had two S Class heroes under its belt.

Behind her was Taro Yamada, head bowed. The two walked in silence. And then a girl came walking over to Ayano.

"Yan-chan," she said, her voice void of emotion. "I haven't seen you for a while."

Ayano glanced over her. Who was she again? Ah, right, Kuu Dere, one of her 'friends'. She had almost completely forgotten about her existence.

"Yes," Ayano said, quickly walking away. She did not want to waste time speaking with someone as useless as Kuu Dere.

"Where are you going?" Kuu asked in a deadpan, following her. "Ayano, did you hear about Midori?"

Who was Midori again? Irrelevant.

"Ayano," Kuu reached out. "Why are you-"

"_Students of Akademi_," a voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "_A whole-school assembly will be held in the gymnasium very soon. Please begin heading over there now._"

The students began milling their way over to the gymnasium. Ayano moved ahead, Taro still keeping behind her. She managed to lose Kuu in the crowd as she approached the gym. Chairs were placed across the wooden gym floor, facing the stage at the front. The students seated themselves in the chairs, directing their attention at the stage. Whispered conversations carried rumours. Ayano heard 'Student Council' and 'Goddess' mentioned quite a few times. She realised the assembly would be worth paying attention to.

A few minutes later, the Student Council appeared on stage. Kuroko Kamenaga raised her hands, settling the students down. Everyone eagerly watched the stage.

And then she appeared. Dressed in the red and white Student Council uniform, a girl made her way up to the stage. Her long, silver hair and silver eyes were a dead giveaway. She was tall and powerful, emanating the strength of an S Class hero as she stood behind the podium.

Megami Saikou, AKA Goddess. The Student Council President.

"Students of Akademi," Megami boomed. "First off, I would like to announce that I am officially returning as your Student Council President. I'd also like to apologise for my lengthy absence. I cannot discuss the details of this absence, but I can assure you that I kept your well-being in mind. As many of you are aware, this school and our city have been under attack. Just recently, the Monster Association was living underneath us, and there was also the man known as the 'Hero Hunter' roaming around. Thankfully, both of these threats have been handled in a timely manner. However, I'm aware that our school has suffered some losses. I was absolutely devastated to hear about the lives lost, and I vowed to myself I would never let it happen again.

She clenched a fist over her heart. "That's why I will be installing new measures to protect our school. Bodyguards will be situated at all entries and exits to the school. Security cameras will be located around the school. And there will be no tolerance for suspicious behaviour." She paused. "Students, I don't mean to alarm you, but it has come to my attention that there is a dangerous person on school grounds."

Everyone began chattering, anxiety quickly spreading.

"But don't worry!" Megami raised her arms. "I will protect you. I will find this person, and I will stop them no matter what. So there's no need to fear, my fellow students. I am here, and I will keep you safe."

The students began to cheer. Ayano did nothing. Instead, she glanced at her phone.

Her plan was falling into place.

* * *

As the students were leaving the gym, a voice caught Ayano off-guard.

"Ayano Aishi," it was Megami Saikou herself. The Student Council President was staring her down. It was not a heated stare, but it would give any normal person chills down their spine. Three sharply-dressed bodyguards surrounded her. Their expressions were as stone cold as Megami's.

"President," Ayano greeted, bowing. Taro vanished into the crowd, giving the girls space. "How can I help you?"

"I see you've been promoted to S Class," Megami responded. "Come with me to the Student Council room. I'd like to have a meeting with you."

Ayano nodded. "Of course, President."

She followed Megami to the Student Council room. She recognised it immediately, remembering when she had received Megami's threatening video message on a computer after the alien attack on City A. Was Megami still suspicious?

The bodyguards stayed at the door. Megami sat down at the head of the expensive table, in a lush, red chair. Ayano sat on the other end, facing her down. They sat in a tense silence for a few moments.

"Miss Aishi," Megami finally spoke. "I must congratulate you on your position. You are strong - definitely strong enough for an S Class hero. You've proven your worthiness."

"Thank you," Ayano said, politely.

"However," Megami put her hands together. "I'm sure you remember my message from a while ago, don't you?"

Ayano nodded.

"You aren't off the hook just yet," Megami responded. "I know you are hiding something. I know there is something dangerous about you. You couldn't have been in the Monster Association for no reason. You're planning something."

Ayano fake-gasped. "What do you mean?"

"You can't play tricks with me," Megami said, standing up. "I am no fool, Aishi. As soon as you make one mistake… your existence will be no more. I will show the world what you really are."

"You're wrong about me," Ayano told her. "I just want to be an ordinary hero!"

"Do you?" Megami asked, coldly. She sat back down. "Very well then. If you can prove to me that I'm wrong about you… then I will let you be. But in the meantime, I'm watching you."

"I understand," Ayano nodded.

As she left the Student Council Room, Ayano understood what she needed to do in order to get Megami wrapped around her little finger.

"Megami-sama," she stopped, turning to face the Student Council President. "If I can prove my innocence to you… will you let me join the Student Council? I'll be of great use to you, I assure you. I'm an S Class hero, after all."

Megami's expression remained stone-cold. And then she nodded.

"Very well, Miss Aishi," she said, offering a hand. "If you can prove it… I'll consider letting you join the Student Council."

Ayano nodded, shaking her hand in return. "Of course."

* * *

Info-chan glanced at her newest message from Ayano.

_Ah, trying to join the Student Council, are you, Yan-chan?_ she grinned._ I can help with that. You'll look so good, no one will be able to tell you and Megami apart. She'll have no choice _but_ to recruit you. _

She began posting anonymous messages on Akademi's social media page.

_Finally, an Akademi S Class hero that will do some good for our school. _

Comments began flooding in.

_What do you mean?_

Info-chan smirked.

_Goddess has been away for quite a long time, hasn't she? She wasn't there during the meteor attack, when our entire city was nearly destroyed. She wasn't there for the majority of the Monster Association business. And she wasn't there to protect anyone who died. But do you know who was? Yan-chan. Yan-chan was there to protect us. _

_You're right…_

_But even Yan-chan couldn't save all of us!_

Info-chan continued to type.

_But she saved our town, single handedly. She actually went into the Monster Association to save us. Without her… imagine how many students would've died. Can't you tell who's the better hero here?_

Comments began flooding again.

_They're right! Yan-chan is way better!_

_Yan-chan! Yan-chan!_

Info-chan leaned back in her chair. Honestly, the work took care of itself.

"Looks like you're having fun."

She scowled, glaring at Shiromi leaning against the wall.

"Get out," she snapped.

"You're no fun," Shiromi giggled. "What're you up to this time?"

Info-chan bit her lip. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I know how much you hate the Hero Association," Shiromi replied, winking. "Kind of ironic that you're working alongside a hero, huh?"

"I wonder how the whole school would feel learning all of the rumours about you are true," Info-chan said, smirking. "That you and the rest of the Student Council can't be trusted. That you're using them."

"No one in this school can be trusted," Shiromi retorted. "And we're all being used, aren't we? We're slaves to SaikouCorp."

Info-chan tch-ed. She saw what should've been her reflection in a monitor. A disformed figure was there instead. It was barely visible; humanoid, but alien.

She almost fell over. What was she staring at?

The figure, despite being faceless, pierced into her soul.

"**The Armageddon is near." **

* * *

"The Hero Association is failing."

The group of Hero Association executives sat around a table, wearing deep scowls.

"Although Goddess has returned, she has copped a lot of flack," Sekingar spoke up, putting his hands together. "People are dissatisfied with her lengthy unexplained absence."

"There is nothing we can do about that," Sitch replied. "Her absence was kept under wraps by Saikou Corp. If we want them to keep sponsoring us we need to listen to their demands."

"But we can't keep relying on Goddess forever, right?" McCoy, another executive asked. "The Monster Association issue put a big thorn in our side. The Association doesn't look very good right now. Saikou Corp might leave us. _Goddess_ might leave us."

"But we did deal with the threat, didn't we?" another member asked.

"Yes, but look at how much loss we suffered," McCoy continued. "So many heroes and innocent people - gone. The families of those lost aren't very happy with us. Neither is the general population. It's not hard to see why they're all dissatisfied."

Chatter arose again.

"And don't forget to mention the rumours," McCoy smirked, almost deviously. "Goddess dislikes men, doesn't she? And the majority of S Class heroes are male. A new female S Class hero has joined recently, but that doesn't change the odds."

"_And_ half of City Z was destroyed," a City Z branch worker agreed. "Most heroes living there have all been relocated to the apartments in City A."

"Including that Caped Baldy character," Sekingar said, frowning. "He's still controversial, isn't he?"

"At least the new S Class hero is quite popular," Sitch spoke up. "Yan-chan. She's famous for a few things. She helped quite a bit in the Monster Association attack."

"But surely Goddess can bring things together, right?" another worker asked. "She's Goddess! She can pick up where we left off."

McCoy smirked to himself, tapping his fingers together.

_Perhaps it's time the Hero Association was put to a stop_, he thought. _We'll be needing… something better. _

A boy eyed the meeting from his hiding spot, brushing his blue hair out of his eyes.

_Alright, Goddess_, he thought. _This is my chance to overtake you._

* * *

"GODDESS! GODDESS!"

"YAN-CHAN! YAN-CHAN!"

The students of Akademi were divided. Now that two S Class heroes were tied to their name, they couldn't decide which one they liked more. The students were split into groups on the school courtyard, shouting at each other, thrusting posters into the air, and screaming insults.

"Goddess was one of the first S Class heroes!" some screamed. "She's been there since day one, and never let us down!"

"Where was she during the Monster Association attack?" others screamed. "Or when the meteor was going to kill us all? Or when students were dying?!"

"Not like Yan-chan could save every student!" the Goddess supporters screamed.

"But at least she was there!" the Yan-chan supporters argued.

The arguing grew louder and louder. "GODDESS!" "YAN-CHAN!"

("I personally think Metal Bat is the best…" one student muttered. "Am I the only one…? Okay…")

"This is getting ridiculous!" Aoi roared, glaring at the students. "What's with these idiots?! Don't they know who their Student Council President is?"

"Allow me to take care of this," Kuroko said. She took a step forward, breathing in. "Stu-"

"Students of Akademi!" Megami boomed, silencing the students immediately. She took a few steps forward, many mixed eyes gazing upon her. "Do you think that fighting over trivial matters is going to fix anything?"

No one responded.

"At this dire time, we can't be in conflict," Megami told them, waving a gloved hand. "We must be in allegiance! And we will stand strong, together."

A student looked like he was about to protest, but shrunk down once he saw Megami's bodyguards wielding large machine-guns.

Ayano emerged from somewhere, shyly waving at the students. The Yan-chan supporters began cheering.

"Yes," Megami raised her hands, more people cheering. "United we stand!"

_And divided we fall_, Ayano thought, staring up at Megami.

* * *

Saitama had mixed feelings about his new apartment.

After his old one had been destroyed in all the Monster Association drama, he had been forced to relocate. Thankfully, the Hero Association had bumped him up to A Class, so he was allowed to live in one of their apartments.

"This is it," he told Ayano, as they stood in front of the large, fairly tall apartment building. She had been exploring the ruins of the Monster Association with him to find some of his old stuff. They had found his microwave, King's gaming console… and that was it. So they had to make do with what they had. At least the new apartment was bigger.

And then something annoying got in the way.

Saitama sighed, staring at all of the robots in front of his new place. Apparently, they were defense robots or something or the like, owned by some hero called… Metal Knife, was it? They seemed to be haywire, since they were going after Ayano, guns blazing.

"_ANALYSIS CONFIRMED…_" the robots beeped. "_NOW INTERCEPTING MONSTERS… ACTIVATING DEFENSE SYSTEM LEVEL 1…_"

The robots charged towards Ayano.

"What's with these things?" Saitama asked, punching the robots into oblivion. "I think they're glitched or something."

"_READJUSTING SETTINGS…_" the robots beeped, reforming themselves. "_SYSTEM LEVEL 4._"

The robots now had machine guns, all aimed at Ayano. Their clawed hands reached out, slamming into the ground. Ayano moved out of the way, a flash of red following her.

"When appliances go haywire, the best solution is to usually…" Saitama held up his fist, "... give them a good smack!"

He slammed his fist into the robots, destroying them all. Before long, the ground was littered with parts.

"Is HQ going to be okay like this?" Saitama asked. "Talk about being careless…"

Ayano followed Saitama as they approached the apartment building. A group of men wearing suits got in their way.

"Metal Knight's defense robots!" they shouted. "What happened to them?!"

"I don't know," Saitama shrugged. "I was just walking to the entrance, and-"

"Each of them costs more than nine billion!" the men shouted. "Sir, ma'am! Do you know what happened to them?"

Saitama shrugged. "I don't know. I was just there, and they exploded."

"What?!" the men demanded. "You were there! You have to tell us in more detail!"

"He is correct," a deep voice boomed. "The robots suddenly exploded for some reason."

The voice belonged to none other than King, his expression foreboding. The men gasped.

"Mr King, sir!" they shouted. "If we knew you were coming, we would've prepared suitable arrangements! What business do you have here today?"

"Wait a second, the girl!" another man shouted. "She's the newest S Class hero, Yan-chan!"

The men turned their attention to Ayano. Saitama ignored them, walking over to King.

"The game I borrowed…" he held out the console, "it's broken…"

"It's okay," King said, taking the console. "I came 'cause I thought we could play that new fighting game as a house-warming party."

"No way," Saitama retorted. "You always go all-out, even on newbies."

"What the Hell?!" the men uttered to themselves. "He's having a man-to-man conversation with King!"

Some A Class heroes that had been spying on Saitama gasped.

"That new guy…" they muttered. "He's on good terms with _two_ S Class heroes…? Who the Hell is he?!"

* * *

"Kencho."

"Fubuki."

The two leaders of the Blizzard Group glanced at each other.

"Are you staying, or are you going?" Fubuki asked, staring down the young man.

"I will stay for the meantime," Kencho informed her. "Until you get over Saitama, that is."

"We still need him," Fubuki told him.

"You think we do, but we don't," Kencho huffed.

"Would you rather have your sister recruit him instead?" Fubuki asked, narrowing her eyes.

Kencho laughed. "Please. My sister would never recruit a man."

* * *

Sweet Mask glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had gone red long ago, and his skin was covered in veins.

He was a monster just barely holding onto his humanity. But he was fine with that. He knew he was not the worst monster to roam the planet.

No, that girl Ayano Aishi was much worse. And he would be the one to kill her.

* * *

**Another season, another cover… **

**Welp that's the first chapter of season 4! Megami is finally in the story (well, at least without anyone holding her back now), and trust me, she's going to play a pretty important role here, so I hope you're excited for her interactions. Plus, there'll be a few new characters as well. This is the season that brings things all together. Hope you are excited. :D Next chapter is a little filler-ish, but it does have the psychic sisters (and Kencho…..). See you then! **


	59. A fight between siblings

Genos was tired. The Monster Association invasion had worked him down severely. Dr. Kuseno had told him to stay indoors until he was fully ready. He respected Dr. Kuseno, but he couldn't help but want to leave. His master had moved into a new apartment in a new city, which meant he was moving as well. As for Ayano, somehow City Z Suburbia had survived the impact, and was still going.

Ayano… he thought of her again. So many members of her group had died in the Monster Association invasion. Did she feel any remorse or, dare he say, responsibility? He did not know all the members well, but it almost seemed like senseless violence.

He had originally thought her simply being his fellow disciple, almost his _friend_, but the Monster Association had changed his mind. She confuzzled him.

He had to wonder… who was she, really? _What_ was she? When they had first met, she had come across as an ordinary schoolgirl. But he still couldn't figure out why she had not appeared on his scanners. Later on, he scanned her again, and it said she was human, but it still felt… off, somehow. There was more to her than what met the eye.

Were his scanners glitching? No, she had those unusual strings, and the uncanny ability to pull weapons out of nowhere…

Genos decided to do some research. He had to know the truth. He was going to figure out the truth. He had to.

Red strings, he searched up online. Nothing relevant to what he was looking for.

Ability to pull weapons from nowhere, he continued to scourer the internet. Nothing still.

He glanced at his scanners on his arms. He checked them for viruses, or anything of the like. Nothing came up. They were fine. Perhaps it was the quality of his scanners? They had not been the best when he had first met Ayano.

_No, they were strong enough to detect any sort of lifeform_, he mused. _I do not understand. What is Ayano? Is she really human? Is this all just panicked speculation? _

There was only one way to find out.

He got up, scowling to himself. He headed towards the door. Dr. Kuseno walked in, brows raised with concern.

"Ah, Genos!" he gasped. "Where are you going?"

"I have to investigate something," he replied.

Dr. Kuseno frowned. "You're going to get into trouble again, aren't you, Genos? You're not in a good condition, you shouldn't be going out!"

"I will avoid fighting," Genos replied. "I am simply investigating something important."

"Genos…" Dr. Kuseno rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was no point trying to talk Genos out of it. He simply wouldn't listen.

"Very well, go," he sighed. "But promise me you won't get involved in any fights, okay?"

"I promise," Genos nodded.

* * *

Ayano looked at her list of heroes. It was getting shorter and shorter. She was getting closer to her goal.

Most of the students that were a threat to her as well had been eliminated. Soon, she would be the strongest being on Earth. Next on her list to assassinate was Tanktop Master, the S Class hero. She would deal with the other A Class heroes later. Once she was strong enough, she'd wipe them all out.

Suddenly, she heard a banging on her door. She went downstairs, opening up the door. Standing there was Genos. His appearance was different from before; a light bulb was on his chest, and more armour covered his arms. His brows were furrowed.

"Ayano," he greeted. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Oh, of course," Ayano smiled sweetly, opening the door wider. "Why don't you come inside?"

Genos paused for a moment, before entering the house. Ayano felt the knife in her pocket. Genos was weaker than usual, she could tell. It was almost the perfect opportunity.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked him, politely.

"No thank you," he replied, sitting down at her dining table. "I will not be here long."

"What would you like to ask me?" Ayano asked, sitting down nearby him.

Genos breathed in. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked, tilting her head.

"What is your species?" Genos asked.

"I'm… a human," Ayano answered, giving him an odd look. "Why are you asking?"

"That cannot be possible," Genos said, looking away. "Do you remember when we first encountered each other? The battle with the Mosquito monster?"

Ayano nodded.

"Usually my scanners detect all life forms around me, human, monster, or otherwise," Genos explained. "Although my scanners were not as advanced back then, they could still detect all living lifeforms." He paused. "But they did not detect you."

"A glitch?" Ayano asked.

"Perhaps," Genos replied. "I checked my scanners, and they were working fine. Later on, when I scanned you again, it said you were a human."

"So it was a glitch," Ayano said.

"That is the interesting thing," Genos told her. "Because I scanned you just now, and my scanners do not know what you are anymore."

"Is that so," Ayano replied, staring at the strings on her hands.

"So, I ask again," Genos caught her attention, "what are you?"

"Human," Ayano responded.

"You are a liar," Genos stood up, his face darkening. "Do not lie to me."

Ayano didn't respond. An idea was forming in her head.

"Tell me the truth," Genos raised a glowing palm, "what are you? What are you planning?"

"I'm human," Ayano insisted, standing up with a gasp. "Why are you acting like I'm not?!"

"Because…" Genos gritted his teeth. A rush of emotional pain ran through him. A pain he had not felt in many years. His arm shook.

"It does not matter!" he roared, palm flaming. "I shall expose you and your lies!"

Then he remembered what Dr. Kuseno had told him. The doctor's face appeared in his mind, scowling deeply. Genos bit his lip, lowering his palm. There was a tense silence. Genos did not see Ayano's tiny smirk.

"I promised Dr. Kuseno I would not fight," Genos sighed. His formal nature had returned. "We can do this calmly."

"Wise of him," Ayano nodded. "Saitama already knows how petty you are, but I wonder how he would feel if I told him you tried to attack me."

Genos' hand fizzled.

"I wonder how he'd feel if he knew his hard-working disciple was actually just a pathetic little worm who can't control his anger," Ayano added.

Genos gritted his teeth. Ayano leaned towards him.

"After that, we'll see who's Saitama's favourite disciple," Ayano replied, face darkening. She smiled. "Oh, we don't need to, do we? He already chose me over you. Maybe Saitama should've let that Mosquito monster kill you after all."

"BE QUIET!" Genos roared, destroying Ayano's table in one fell swoop. "You idiot! I'm the only one who deserves to be Saitama's disciple! I'm the one who suffered the loss of family! You're just some school girl! Some _creature_! Why do you deserve his greatness?! And yet, you're so much closer to him than I am!"

Genos' hand glowed once again, eyes glowing yellow. He sent a wave of energy at Ayano, destroying the chair she was sitting on.

"You should've listened to your precious Dr. Kuseno," Ayano giggled. "Too late for you, Genos."

Genos fired another blast of energy at her, his body creaking.

He paused._ No, I need to control myself… she's getting under my skin… _

He realised there were red strings around his arms. And then he was back in his hometown, watching the rampaging cyborg kill his family. He cried out his mother's name, pleaded for his father not to die, but he was helpless.

Helpless, worthless, alone.

_You couldn't save them._

"Enough!" he roared, falling over. His energy was running out fast. Ayano was right there, wielding an axe.

"Do you think you can kill me?!" he demanded. "I haven't had my revenge against that cyborg yet. You're just in the way!"

He stood back up, staring her down. His body trembled.

"Once I am fully recovered, I will destroy you," he said. "I promise! I will make Master Saitama proud!"

He used the last of his power to make a getaway. He raced down the street, leaving the girl's house behind. As he did, he felt amnesia creeping in. The red strings on his arms vanished. His body slowed down; his vision blurred. He collapsed into a bush.

_Dr. Kuseno… my apologies… I broke my promise. _

* * *

Psykos' plan had failed, and she was in a cell, chained up like an animal.

She tch-ed. _Ayano Aishi still lives, and those fools gave her even more power… our planet is done for..._

She felt three presences. That witch Fubuki, her teenage co-leader, and another man, all outside her cell.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be alive," Fubuki told Psykos. "You've gotten quite tough."

"Are you... here to kill me…?" Psykos asked, her voice frail.

"I'm here to ask…" Fubuki narrowed her eyes. "Why did you form the Monster Association?"

"And why did you destroy my home?" Saitama added in, face darkening.

Psykos coughed. "President… Fubuki… the Monster Association…"

"Your ability to see the future, 'The Third Eye," Fubuki said. "You suddenly changed when you learned that ability. It's about time you tell me… what did you see with that ability?"

Psykos shivered. She curled up into a ball.

"I don't know… I don't see anything…" she whimpered. "I don't remember… I can't remember…"

"Well, a load of help she is," Kencho grumbled.

"She's totally scared," Saitama said.

Fubuki frowned. _The Hero Association recognises her as a monster, which means… _her eyes went wide.

"Psykos, you have to talk now," Fubuki told Psykos. "Before _she _comes to finish you off!"

The ground began to rumble. Fubuki went pale, sweating all over.

"She's already here…" she muttered.

She held out her hands, summoning her psychic power.

"Fubuki?" Kencho asked. "What are you-"

BOOM! Psykos' prison door came flying open.

"I can feel her approaching," Fubuki told Psykos. "Come on, Psykos."

Psykos' eyes widened. Fubuki grabbed her arm, placing it around her shoulders. She hastily led the woman out.

"Fubuki, what the Hell are you doing?!" Kencho demanded.

Fubuki ignored him, ushering the four of them into the elevator. The elevator began to rise, taking them to the ground floor of the prison. Soon enough, they reached the ground floor… only to witness devastation. Half of the floor had been taken out, and the offer half was in ruin. Fubuki creased her brow. Psykos shivered, sweat dripping down her face.

"Everyone's gone," Kencho snorted. "What a bunch of cowards."

"Oh, I see now," Saitama scowled. "So the homewrecker makes an appearance. Get your ass down here!"

Tatsumaki crashed through the prison roof, surrounded by a barrier. Her eyes glowed with power.

"Why is she alive?" she hissed, glaring at Psykos.

Debris came flying from every direction, zooming right towards Psykos. Nobody, no matter how fast, could escape it.

"Wait!" Fubuki cried.

But Psykos was alive, to everyone's surprise. Saitama had the woman under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"AGH!" he bellowed. "MY SANDAL BROKE!"

"Saitama!" Fubuki yelled. "Get Psykos to safety!" She raised her arms, teeth bared at her elder sister. "Psychic binding!"

"Fubuki!" Kencho grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?"

"Stay back," Fubuki told her co-leader.

"What are you doing, Fubuki?" Tatsumaki asked, tone scarily calm. She tilted her head. "Are you protecting that monster? Were you brainwashed?" She tch-ed. "Your heart grew because you've been spoiled by others. The Blizzard group? What a joke. It's a gathering of imbeciles. How can you enjoy_ that_? We don't need anyone else, after all. We were born with special powers."

Her brow creased when she heard a youthful cackle.

"Are you for real?" Kencho asked, spreading his arms. "You think Fubuki's being spoiled? _She's _the one doing the spoiling, dipshit. She doesn't need them, they need _her_. And she cares about them enough to be their family. Because she's selfless and a great leader." His grin twisted. "And you know what, Tatsumaki? It's the same with you. You think Fubuki needs you… but the truth is… you need _her_. You need her because you don't have anyone else, do you? You're completely alone. Well, aside from Blast, but I think he lost interest in you a while ago."

Tatsumaki's body glowed. "You little… who do you think you are?! It's because of _you_ Fubuki changed!"

"You're upset that Fubuki changed?" Kencho asked. "Wow, no wonder everyone thinks you're a little girl. Not only do you look like one, but you act like one too."

"Kencho," Fubuki put a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"You're not any different, you little brat!" Tatsumaki roared. "You hang around my sister because you need her as well! Because _your _sister doesn't care about you!"

"But unlike you, _I don't care_ what Megami thinks of me," Kencho growled. "One day, I'll surpass my sister, and you, and then we'll see who's laughing! My father will know I am the superior child!"

Tatsumaki groaned. "I'm sick of this idiot!"

She raised a fist, trapping Kencho in psychic energy. He choked.

"Tatsumaki!" Fubuki cried. "Sister, please-"

"This kid is toxic, Fubuki," Tatsumaki told her. "You don't need him."

She threw Kencho aside like a doll. Saitama caught him with his other arm.

Fubuki narrowed her eyes, fists clenched. She stared her sister straight on.

"I've decided what I want to do," she said. "I'll stand at the top of a large organisation… and I'll beat you. Just like Kencho said."

"You're still listening to that damn kid?" Tatsumaki scoffed. "Ditch him, and your group. They're all pathetically weak."

_I'm tired of this_, Fubuki scowled. _I'm tired of being called weak. For once… I'm going to prove that I'm not weak. _

"Oh, a fight?" Tatsumaki asked, sensing Fubuki's menacing aura. "Entering a rebellious phase, are we?"

Fubuki clenched her fists. It was the endgame.

Saitama grimaced. _Somehow, I feel like I'm gonna get involved in this… _

* * *

Megami was refusing to let any more incidents slide. So as soon as she heard about the earthquakes and monsters in City A's hero zone, she was determined to put a stop to them at once.

Plus, her father had also said her brother was in the area. He had ordered her to rescue him if needed.

She ignored the… unpleasant… feelings she received when thinking of her younger brother. She tried not to think about him much at all.

Aoi approached her leader, putting a fist in her palm. "Are you ready, Meg?"

Akane held up a chart. "Hmm… there's a lot of psychic pressure coming from the area…"

"So it must be Tornado of Terror," Megami sighed. "Unsurprising."

She led her group members into their private Saikou Corp jet. They took off into the air, speeding along.

"The destruction's getting worse…" Akane noted, checking the scanner. "... oh my. The power keeps increasing!"

The plane made it to City A. The group members looked down at the scene below them, taking note of the devastation. Many buildings had burning holes right through them. Smoke and steam was drifting into the air. A ginormous monster had literally been taken out, and its carcass was dissolving into dust.

"What the Hell?!" Aoi pressed her face against the window. "What could've possibly pissed off that crazy esper so much to do all this?!"

Megami frowned. She zoomed in on the city using technology, seeing Tatsumaki fighting… a bald man?

_Caped Baldy, the same one from the Monster Association_, she realised._ How is he able to withstand Tornado's attacks so easily? _

Then she spotted another familiar person, observing the battle.

"Yan-chan…" she muttered.

* * *

Ayano realised finding Saitama was going to be more challenging yet much easier than she had initially anticipated.

She had been warned about the earthquakes happening in City A. However, she had not quite expected to see a tremendous battle taking place. Many of the A Class heroes were hiding somewhere, and some monsters had escaped from the Hero Association. Destruction was everywhere. The civilians were in disarray. Hundreds of people had been knocked unconscious.

What could've caused such destruction? Saitama vs Tatsumaki, of course. The real trouble was trying to keep up with them, Ayano discovered. The two moved way too fast. At least their destruction left an easy path to follow.

And then she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Phew… calm down…" Metal Bat whispered to himself, sweating all over. "Don't get mad… Tama's waiting at home…"

"Metal Bat," Ayano said.

"Huh?" he turned around, staring at her. "Oh… it's you. Hey, the Hero Association said I was the only S Class hero on standby! What kind of bullshit is this?!"

Ayano simply shrugged.

"Whatever, I've gotta get home," he said. "Tama's giving birth any minute!"

"Ah, Metal Bat, Yan-chan," a new voice spoke. "I see you are here as well."

Metal Bat groaned, glaring at Megami and her group members. "Dammit, I forgot yer back…"

"Very nice to see you as well, Metal Bat," Megami replied, curtly. She turned to Ayano. "You seem to be looking for someone."

"Oh _I'm _looking for someone," Aoi spoke up, glowering at Metal Bat. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of-"

"I have to go," Ayano declared suddenly, turning away. She was losing time.

"Where are you going, Yan-chan?" Megami asked her.

"To see my sensei," Ayano said, before running off.

_Sensei…_ Megami thought. _Wait, could her sensei be-_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Aoi yelled, clashing with Metal Bat. Megami sighed, deeply.

* * *

"Master?"

Saitama turned around, facing his female disciple. He stood at the edge of the city, nearby some ground that had been sliced in half.

"Hey," he said, casually.

"Is the battle over?" Ayano asked, staring at his tattered clothes.

"Yeah," Saitama nodded. "It's over."

"What happened?" Ayano asked.

Saitama shrugged. "Just a fight between siblings that went too far."

* * *

Psykos ran off into the streets, gazing at the sun. Her messy hair covered her pale skin. The bald man had let her go, but what was the point? The end of humanity was approaching, and not even he could stop it.

She smiled sadly, before disappearing, thinking of her failed experiments.

* * *

**A/N: As much as the fandom drools over Tatsumaki and Fubuki, they aren't really nice people, more so Tatsumaki. She calls Kencho toxic - and while she's not wrong - it's not like she's any better lol. Not that she's a bad person, she's just very…. morally questionable at times. And Fubuki's just plain selfish, although a lot of that stems from her relationship with Tatsumaki. Character chat aside, I drew a picture of Ayano, Metal Bat, and Megami, which will be on my deviantart iHateFridays, my tumblr (FridayHater), my Twitter (FridaysHate) and Instagram (ihatefridaysihf) sooner or later. I've gotta draw more crap for this story lol. See you next chapter! **


	60. A new plan

It was a beautiful day in Akademi High. Students were still on edge, despite the bodyguards and security cameras providing additional security. Ayano Aishi was one of the few people who seemed rather relaxed as she walked around the school courtyard. There was no Midori following her, and it seemed Kuu Dere had given up on trying to speak to her. But Ayano didn't care about that. Her popularity was higher than it had ever been before. Enough so that students waved at her as she passed. What could go wrong?

Then she saw him.

Child Emperor was hiding in the bushes, watching her. He was wearing a mask, but Ayano could tell it was him.

_Impossible_, she thought. _He should be dead!_

Without her consent, her hand dug into her skirt pocket, grabbing her knife. Her head lowered, arms dangling by her sides. She couldn't help herself. She had to kill him. He had to die. She could not allow him to live. It suddenly didn't matter if anyone saw her committing the violent act. He had to die, no matter what.

**Do it. Do it. Do it.**

Ayano slowly made her way over to him, muttering the same phrase under her breath. She saw nothing else but him, and the knife in her grip. She would plunge the weapon into his chest and rip out his-

CRASH!

Ayano stopped, blinking a few times. Someone had crashed into her. It was the new school nurse Muja Kina, AKA The Class B hero Ditzy Nurse. The hero that had gotten away from Ayano all that time ago. The notoriously clumsy hero had dropped her tray of needles. She squeaked, fumbling around as she tried to pick them up.

"Oh my!" her face was bright red. "I'm so sorry, Miss Yan-chan!"

It was harder for Ayano to bother to help Muja Kina. She wanted to go after Child Emperor. He was a bigger threat than her. But… the Student Council was watching, the security cameras were on. Ayano had to be a good student for just a little bit longer. And besides… she could finally finish the job she had needed to complete eons ago.

"It's okay," Ayano smiled sweetly at the new nurse. "Let me help you."

She helped Muja pick up her needles, casually observing her appearance. Muja had pale skin, light pink-coloured hair, and amethyst-coloured eyes. She wore a short-sleeved white nurse uniform with a low collar and a nurse's cap. She also wore light pink stockings with a white garter belt and white flat heels. Her outfit seemed rather sexualised, although Ayano doubted it was intentional.

"I'm really sorry," Muja bowed again. "I'm so clumsy… Thank you for helping me, Yan-chan. Please forgive me!"

"It's okay," Ayano reassured her, absentmindedly.

Soon, Muja had all her needles back on her tray. She gave Ayano a grateful grin.

"Thank you once again," she bowed, almost dropping the needles again. "You're so kind, Miss Yan-chan."

Ayano nodded. "Of course."

Muja flushed pink, looking down. "Um… I know you just helped me… but, could I ask for one more favour?"

Ayano made no reaction. "Of course."

"You see, I'm very new to this school," Muja admitted, looking away. "I'm substituting for the main nurse while she's on holiday, and, um… I forgot where the infirmary is…"

"Ah," Ayano nodded. "It's on the first floor in the western wing."

"Thanks, but..." Muja's face was bright red. "I don't know where that is…"

Ayano smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

Ayano gestured Muja to the infirmary door. As expected of an infirmary, it had a mostly white colour scheme, with beds for students to lie on. There were also other things such as a sink, a pink curtain, pink cupboards containing drugs, and a pink desk.

"Oh, thank you once again, Miss Yan-chan!" Muja bowed. "You're so thoughtful and generous!"

Ayano smiled at her. "My pleasure."

The woman began making herself at home, preparing her things. Ayano turned to leave. And then she saw him again.

He was right outside the infirmary window. Child Emperor was watching her, almost mockingly through his mask. Daring her to attack.

Red strings covered Ayano's arms. Her body attached erratically. Once again, nothing else mattered but killing _him_. He was going to die.

Muja turned around, giving Ayano a concerned look. "Oh! Miss Yan-chan, are you okay?"

And then Ayano couldn't control herself as she came flying towards Muja Kina, slamming her into the wall with a sickening crack. She ignored the nurse's screams as she tore her guts out, blood pooling onto the ground like a river. She couldn't stop, continuing to dig and dig and dig, coating herself in blood. It was him, all him, he should've been gone. She would suffer, she would die, they would all turn to ash.

Then she stopped, the floor covered in a bloody mess. Muja's body was unrecognisable. Ayano realised she could not control herself like she used to. But the thought did not terrify her. As usual, she felt nothing at all.

"... what have you done?!"

Ayano turned around, facing the school's guidance counsellor of all people. Genka Kunahito's face was pale with shock as she stared Ayano down.

Ayano breathed in. It was going to be tricky to get out of this one.

* * *

"It should be obvious why you're here."

Ayano watched as the guidance counsellor slammed her hands on her desk, glaring straight at Ayano.

"I should have you expelled immediately!" she yelled, gritting her teeth. "S Class hero or not, being covered in blood next to a corpse is not a good look for our school! There is currently a zero policy for suspicious behaviour! You're lucky the infirmary security camera is currently broken down!"

"Miss Kunahito, please give me a chance to explain myself," Ayano bowed her head. "I have a reasonable explanation as to what you saw."

Genka sighed, lowering her body. "Normally I would expel you right now, but… you are an S Class hero. I will give you one chance to explain yourself."

Ayano bowed again. "Thank you, ma'am." She breathed in. "You see, I was helping Miss Muja Kina around the school. She was lost and confused. We arrived at the infirmary when a monster suddenly appeared. It was so fast that it killed Muja instantly. I was so angry that I had let her die so quickly that I destroyed it with no mercy. I made a mess since I was so angry." She wiped a tear from my eye. "Oh, how could have I let her die?"

She began to sob. Genka breathed in sharply.

"If that really is the case…" the woman shook her head. "Well, the school policy still demands that I expel you. We have no concrete proof that you are telling the truth, so I don't have a choice."

Ayano gasped. "But Miss Kunahito! What about the delinquents? They're dangerous students yet they haven't been expelled! You're expelling me, a Class S hero, and not them?"

Genka lowered her head. "The delinquents are an exception… for the meantime. They're a problem I created, and a problem I want to fix. If I cannot fix them… they will be expelled, and I will lose my job."

Ayano had not paid much attention to the delinquents until recently, but she began to think more deeply about them. They didn't seem too strong, with the exception of one of them: their leader. The leader was a strong person Ayano had been putting off for quite a while. But she was certainly worth giving attention to.

"Miss Kunahito," she spoke up. "I would like to make a deal with you."

Genka gave her a look. "A deal?"

"I will reform the delinquents for you," Ayano told her. "In return, you won't expel me and you'll keep quiet about the incident."

Genka raised her brow. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Aishi."

Ayano stared at her, expectantly. She couldn't get expelled, not yet. She still had work to do.

Genka sighed. "Very well. I will give you three weeks to reform the delinquents. If you cannot reform them in that time, I will expel you and reveal the incriminating evidence about you. What do you say?"

"It's a deal," Ayano said.

The two shook hands.

* * *

The delinquents were in their usual sport: right in front of the incinerator. They all wore similar scowls and blonde hairdos. Black boxes containing weapons sat on their backs. Their gakuran jackets were open, revealing coloured t-shirts. They all carried an unfriendly aura. Most people would be intimidated by such an aura.

Ayano Aishi was not like most people. She strolled up to the delinquents, wearing the same scowl they did. Music blasted from their boombox.

"A hero?" one of them scowled at her. "Get lost."

Ayano did not, continuing to approach him. From what Info-chan had said, his name was Umeji Kizuguchi, and he was second in command while the leader was away. He wore his gakuran open revealing a dark yellow shirt with a flaming skull on it. He wore a large, thin box on his back with a baseball bat in it. He also wore multiple ear piercings on his left ear. His blonde hair was spiky, and his eyes were bright orange. A scar was running down his eye. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was somewhat short; he couldn't have been any taller than Ayano.

"I told you to get lost," Umeji growled. "We don't want heroes around here."

Ayano didn't budge, even as the delinquents pulled their weapons out.

"I would like to speak to you," she said, calmly.

"I ain't speaking to you," Umeji snapped. "_Get lost._"

"You're going to be expelled from this school if you keep up this delinquent act," Ayano said.

"So you're trying to get us to change, huh?" Umeji spat. "You're just like that Goddess girl and every other damn hero. We don't give a shit if we get expelled. This school sucks ass."

"... I understand," Ayano replied, quietly.

"Bullcrap," Umeji spat on the ground.

"No, I understand," Ayano insisted, hand on heart. "I'm sorry for asking you to change. You don't have to change. You are who you are because the school forced you to act like this." She paused. "Because of those bullies, right?"

Umeji flinched.

"Yes, those bullies," Ayano said. "Tormenting you and mistreating you, making you all feel like you don't belong. They threatened you, didn't they? You had no one but each other. Everyone else hated you. You were the scum of Akademi."

"Shut it," Umeji growled, aiming his bat at her face. "Are you trying to get all buddy buddy-with me?! You think we're gonna be friends, or something? It ain't gonna happen. I don't want anything to do with you. Buzz off."

Ayano didn't move. She continued to stare at him.

"Ugh... you're still here?" Umeji groaned. He waved a hand. "Fine... how 'bout this: gimme 10,000 yen. That'll make us the BEST of friends."

Ayano dug into her pockets, casually pulling out 10,000 yen.

Umeji was surprised. "So you're ballin', huh?" He accepted the money, gruffly. "Ugh… just so you know, this doesn't change anything. I'm just accepting a gift, that's all."

Ayano turned to the next delinquent, Hokuto Furukizu.

"Why are you trying to get on my good side?" he demanded. He narrowed his eyes. "... oh. I get it. You think hanging out with us will make you look tough. Look: you don't want to hang out with us. Blood gets spilled. Bones get cracked. Skulls get spilled open."

_That's amusing_, Ayano thought.

"Ha, you're not giving up, are you?" Hokuto tch-ed. "Okay, hero, here's a job for you: find me… a knife. Something nice, long, and sharp. You think you can handle that? Bet you'd faint at the sight of a blade."

Ayano pulled a knife out of her pocket, handing it to him.

"Whoa, where did…" he trailed off. "Hmph… it's good enough. Not exactly what I wanted, but… it'll do. You might be a little tougher than you look, but you still haven't changed my mind yet."

Ayano turned to the next delinquent, Gaku Hikitsuri.

"I gotchu figured out," he said, staring her down. "Someone's been givin' you a hard-time, and you think if you hang out with the scary delinquents, nobody will pick on you anymore. I'm right, aren't I?" He gave her a dark grin. "Well, your plan ain't gonna work. It'll just turn you into an outcast. You'll be worse off than you could possibly imagine. If you really think you've got what it takes to join us, I wanna see some proof. I've smelled booze on the headmaster. Sneak into his office, find his secret stash, and bring it here."

Ayano nodded. A short time later, after indeed finding alcohol in the headmaster's office, she presented the evidence to Gaku. He was impressed, but tried to hide it.

_Halfway there_, Ayano thought. Of course, the tasks were incredibly easy for someone of her caliber.

Next was Dairoku Surikizu, who gave her a nasty scowl.

"You've gotta be REAL desperate for friends if you're talkin' to me of all people," he grunted. "What, getting sick of other heroes? Listen up. We're from two different worlds. You live in the light, and I live in the dark. I ain't sayin' that to sound edgy. That's just the way it is. You're the type to study for tests, and I'm the type to steal the answer sheet."

Many months ago, such tasks would have proven difficult for Ayano. Although security cameras were left, right and center, Ayano had mastered the art of stealthiness. She stole the paper right before their eyes, but the teachers didn't even notice.

"Wow, maybe we're cut from the same cloth after all," Dairoku admitted. "Doesn't mean we're friends though."

And finally was Hayanari Tsumeato.

"You really think you can convert us into upstanding citizens?" he chuckled. "Don't be insane. I don't want anything to do with you. All I want is a smoke."

There was one person who had cigarettes: Info-chan. As soon as Ayano got the cigarettes and handed them over to Hayanari, there was only one thing left to do to bring the delinquents to her side: become a delinquent herself.

* * *

"Ah, Ayano, how is your mother doing? I haven't heard from her recently."

"She is on holiday," Ayano lied. She closed her eyes as the hairdresser sprayed water through her hair. She began to rub the blonde dye in.

"I see," the woman nodded. "She told me she and her husband were leaving for a little while. How long has she been away for?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Ayano admitted.

"I see," the woman breathed in. "Ah, well, you've made quite the name for yourself. A Class S hero! Well done, Ayano."

"Thank you," Ayano said.

"And your father," the hairdresser piqued, "how is he?"

Ayano had not thought much about her father. After her mother's death, she hadn't heard from him at all. Although whether he was alive or dead did not concern her, she had to wonder if he had figured out the truth about her. Whatever the case, at some point, she would run into him again.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ayano finally said.

* * *

Umeji Kizuguchi glared at Ayano as she walked over to him, arms dug into her pockets, a scowl on her face. Her freshly-dyed blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"You've been bustin' your ass to try to get on our good side," Umeji grunted. "It's pretty obvious what's goin' on here. You actually want to join our gang, don't you?" He shook his head. "I still can't figure you out. Do you really believe you're some kind of badass thug? Or are you just trying to attach yourself to us for protection? You're a damn weird hero. If you're really that determined... I might consider it. Your reputation wouldn't get any better... but it would be pretty easy to intimidate people into doing just about anything for you."

Ayano nodded.

"Actually, you should probably speak with the boss before you join," Umeji told her. "She's gonna be comin' back to school any day now."

"Osoro Shidesu," Ayano said, remembering the name.

"Yeah," Umeji agreed. "Her." He tch-ed. "What, you wanna fight her or something?"

Ayano shrugged.

"Don't bother," Umeji waved a hand. "She bet Metal Bat in a fight, y'know."

_I have heard that rumour before_, Ayano thought.

"If she can beat him, she'll definitely kick _your _ass," Umeji told her. "You're tough, I guess, but not as tough as her."

_We will see about that_, Ayano thought, turning away.

* * *

_Ayano: _

_Tell me everything you know about Osoro Shidesu._

_Info-chan: _

_Ah, Osoro Shidesu. She's the leader of the delinquents, and has a notoriously bad reputation. Most people won't even go near her. She was allegedly involved in a fight with the Class S hero Metal Bat which she supposedly won. She hasn't been attending school recently since she was suspended. _

_There are other rumours surrounding her as well. The most well-known is the rumour that she beat up 100 people outside of Akademi. Some say she beat up 10, some say more, it all depends. Supposedly, they were delinquents from another school who were trying to 'teach her a lesson'. All the rumours end the same: with her standing around the defeated students, wearing one of their coats as a 'trophy'._

_After this happened, she was followed around by five suicidal boys who began to worship her like a goddess. These boys later became the delinquents we know today._

_She's notoriously very powerful, definitely S Class level strength. The only person in school who could win against her is Goddess herself, but that's only if they were fighting physically. I should also add she absolutely despises heroes. _

_Ayano: _

_I see… _

_Info-chan: _

_If you want to defeat her in a fight, you'll need to be very smart about it. She's deadly._

_Ayano:_

_Of course._

* * *

Megami glanced down at Ayano and her delinquent attire.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Aishi?" Megami asked.

"I am going to fix our school," Ayano said reassuringly. "Don't worry."


	61. Getting to know them

She was feared by almost everyone at school. Most students wouldn't even look in her direction. As soon as they saw her coming down the halls, they turned in the other direction. She was feared almost as much as a monster.

That was most people, anyway.

As Osoro Shidesu prowled down the school courtyard, hands in her torn jacket, gang behind her, someone actually had the gall to come up to her.

A Class S hero of all people.

Osoro crossed her muscular arms, towering over the girl in front of her. Ayano Aishi wore a similar tough scowl, arms in her pockets. Her blonde ponytail made her look like she was a part of Osoro's gang. The boys behind their leader glowered at Ayano, but made no move to attack her.

Osoro herself was the only one who had naturally blonde hair. It was unkempt and messy, some of it falling over her brown eyes. She wore the regular female uniform with black shorts underneath her skirt, along with a large torn jacket hanging off her shoulders. She also had bandages on her muscular arms and legs as well as around her ankle. An 'X' shaped scar was on her left cheek.

"Osoro Shidesu," Ayano greeted, her voice harsh and gravelly. "Let me join your gang."

Osoro tch-ed. "Girls like you really get on my nerves. Get lost."

"You haven't even spoken to me," Ayano argued.

"Don't need to," Osoro growled. "I don't associate with you bastard heroes."

The look on her face reminded her of Garou or Sonic. The same discontempt and disgust around heroes.

"I want to be like you," Ayano retorted. "I'm not like other heroes."

"That's what all you heroes say," Osoro huffed. "I'm not buying it. Beat it before I take you out."

"Didn't you win a fight against Metal Bat?" Ayano asked. "And not to mention the countless other rumours surrounding you? Surely you have some connection to heroes."

"So you're here to ask about that crap?" Osoro growled, clenching her fists. It seemed the topic of Metal Bat was a harsh one for her. "You're all the same. How many times do I have to tell you to beat it?"

The male delinquents glared at her, but Ayano was not intimidated, naturally.

"If you really did beat Metal Bat, then…" Ayano smirked. "That's very impressive. You're very strong."

"What are you trying to do, hero?" Osoro asked, her expression darkening. "Get on my good side?"

"I want to join your gang," Ayano told her. "You are, after all… my idol."

* * *

_Ayano: _

_Osoro will be my next victim. _

_Info-chan:_

_Yes, that's good. She is a threat to you, after all. Do you have an idea of how you want to eliminate her? _

_Ayano: _

_I spoke to her and the topic of Metal Bat made her… uncomfortable._

_Info-chan:_

_That's interesting, since I know for a fact that she and Metal Bat were once very close friends. They used to run a delinquent gang together. Some rumours even that state that she might've had unrequited feelings for him. However, they had a falling out of some kind, which caused their fight. It's highly likely she still has some feelings for him. Despite her tough exterior, Osoro is not great at handling her feelings when it comes to romance._

_Ayano: _

_That gives me an idea. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Eliminate them both at the same time. It could tie in pretty well._

_Info-chan: _

_Absolutely, go ahead. I'll give you whatever information on either of them you need, for a price, of course. I want to see both of them suffer, after all._

_Ayano: _

_Thank you. Tell me all about Metal Bat._

_Info-chan:_

_Well, there isn't too much he's hiding. He's known for not being very intelligent, but fairly strong. He's not an S Class hero for nothing. He's quite abrasive, but there is one person he has a soft spot for._

_Ayano: _

_Who is that?_

_Info-chan:_

_His little sister, Zenko. He'll do anything for her. _

_Ayano:_

_Anything, you say…_

_Info-chan:_

_Exactly._

_Ayano: _

_Thank you. I will use this information well. I know exactly what to do… _

* * *

"Hey, there ya are!"

Ayano waved at Metal Bat as she walked over to him. She gave him a friendly smile. They were in the park in City A, with not many people around. Ayano sat down at a park bench, still smiling at him. Metal Bat had his signature metal baseball bat over one shoulder, and his gakuran over the other. His black hair was styled into a pompadour, and underneath his gakuran he wore a red sweater and black bontan pants. A scowl was also on his face.

"So, what did ya want?" Metal Bat asked, holding out his phone. "Make it quick. I gotta pick up my sis from her piano lesson."

"You have a sister?" Ayano asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yep," Metal Bat nodded. His eyes suddenly filled up with prideful tears. "She's so amazin'. She makes me proud all the time!"

_So he does love her quite a lot,_ Ayano thought, narrowing her eyes.

"You're a very busy hero," Ayano said, making a face. "How do you always manage to pick her up from school and whatnot?"

"Not _always_," Metal Bat admitted. "Sometimes my friends pick her up instead."

"Ah," Ayano nodded, noting that down. "I see."

There was a brief silence.

"Anyway, thank you for agreeing to come and see me," she said, standing back up again. "It's so nice to see you. Goddess has been very annoying back at school. She thinks I'm a crazy serial killer for whatever reason. Can you believe that?"

"Maybe," Metal Bat said. He stared at her. "Nah, just kiddin'. You are kinda weird, though."

"Maybe," Ayano agreed. "But at least I'm not on your ass like Goddess, right?"

"That's true," Metal Bat agreed. "Man, she's fuckin' annoyin'. Though she did tell that Tornado brat to shut up once. Can't hate her for that."

"I see," Ayano said. She paused. "Do you like being an S Class hero?"

"Only when I get to beat stuff up," Metal Bat replied. He shifted the bat on his shoulder. "Speakin' of that, what the Hell are we doin' again?"

"Ah, can't two friends just talk?" Ayano asked.

"That's so fuckin' cheesy," Metal Bat replied.

Ayano just smiled again. "But it's true, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Metal Bat tch-ed. "Pal." He glanced at her. "By the way, did ya dye yer hair or somethin'...? And get a new look?"

"Why, yes I did," Ayano smiled behind her red mask. "Glad you noticed."

* * *

Ayano found Osoro hanging out by the incinerator, her gang surrounding her. She was staring at Taro by the wall, as if she was… worried about him. The boy didn't seem to notice from his lonely spot by the wall. He just sat there, unmoving, like a statue, eyes glazed over.

"Hello," Ayano walked over to Osoro, putting her hands in her pockets.

"You again?" Osoro grunted. "Told you to get lost."

"That's my boyfriend," Ayano told Osoro, pointing to Taro.

"Is he," Osoro said, not as a question. She curled her lip. "Why aren't you with him? Guy looks deranged."

"He's been dealing with some trauma," Ayano replied. "He wants to be alone."

"Didn't you drag him into that Monster Association base thing?" Osoro asked.

"He came willingly," Ayano retorted. "He wanted to make himself stronger… but he became even more depressed. That wasn't my intention." She paused. "But why do you care about him? Shouldn't he be some random guy to you?"

Osoro gritted her teeth, looking away. "Get lost."

"I get it," Ayano said, smirking. "You actually _do _care about people, don't you?" She winked. "You still love Metal Bat. You want him back."

"You think you can challenge me, trash?" Osoro asked, looming over Ayano.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious," Ayano replied. "You're still enamored with him. Your feelings are so painfully obvious."

Osoro clenched her fists.

"I won't go away," Ayano insisted. "Let me join you. We can work together. And plus, I _want _to help you."

"I don't want a hero around," Osoro spat.

"I'm not like Metal Bat," Ayano told her. "I won't hurt you like he did."

"What do you know about me?!" Osoro demanded. She reached a hand forward, slamming Ayano into a wall. But it was not a romantic gesture. Her hand was crushing Ayano's neck, keeping her trapped on the wall.

"You're trying to manipulate me," Osoro spat.

"I'm not," Ayano coughed out. "I really want to help you!"

"That's what they all say!" Osoro yelled. "You're not the first to think I need some kind of help! News flash!" Her fist grew tighter around Ayano's neck. "I DON'T! NEED HELP"

"I don't think you need help, Osoro-chan," Ayano said, looking up at her. "I think you _deserve _it."

Osoro paused for a moment.

"Cut it with the cheesy crap," she growled. "You just want to use me!"

"I would never," Ayano pleaded, smiling gently. "I think you're amazing. I want to be like you." Her lifeless eyes shimmered.

Osoro's breathing picked up. She panted, raising a fist. A fist that could've easily pumelled a demon level threat. Then she let Ayano go.

"Nah," she grumbled. "It's not worth it on someone like you." She tch-ed, walking away. "Now, get lost, before I kill you for real."

Ayano watched her walk away, arms crossed.

"Wait, Osoro-sama," she called.

Osoro glanced over her shoulder, brown eyes narrowed. The scars on her face made her look many years older.

"What?" she spat. "How long is it going to take you to get the damn hint… ?"

"I only have one more teeny tiny request," Ayano got on her knees. "Meet me at Nezumi Sushi for lunch tomorrow."

"Why should I?" Osoro grumbled.

"I will make it worth your while," Ayano assured her. She added, "and, if you disagree with me, after tomorrow I will never bother you again. I promise."

Osoro gritted her teeth. There was a long silence.

"Fine," Osoro scowled. "But you'd better keep your word."

Ayano smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"I have a question for you."

Metal Bat stared at Ayano, leaning on his bat, and using his other hand to hold a vanilla cone. They were in the park once again, having another friendly meet-up, only a day after their previous one. They were sitting on the park bench, eating their ice-creams. Once again, few people were around.

"Fire," Metal Bat said, glancing at Ayano.

"Your bat is indestructible, right?" Ayano asked.

"Yep," Metal Bat nodded, waving a hand. "Normal ones don't work for me. They all get destroyed in battle."

"And is it true that you fought Osoro Shidesu outside Akademi?" Ayano asked.

Metal Bat tch-ed, casually. "Yeah. I did."

"And is it true that you lost?" Ayano asked.

"No way," Metal Bat scowled. "I don't lose."

"Everyone believes you did," Ayano retorted, tilting her head.

"They're lyin'," Metal Bat asserted. "Like I said, I don't lose. And especially not against her."

There was a long, awkward silence. Ayano wondered if it was Metal Bat's pride talking, or if he was being genuinely sincere. He did not seem like the type to lie. Then again, how much did he respect, or rather, direspect Osoro?

"You were friends with Osoro, weren't you?" Ayano asked, deciding to reserve that subject for later.

Metal Bat licked his ice-cream, leaning back. "S'pose. We ran a gang back in the day. Went to the same school and shit."

"Did you like her?" Ayano asked. "Platonically, romantically, whatever the case."

"She was alright." Metal Bat replied. Somehow, Ayano knew she wasn't getting a more detailed answer than that.

"What's with all the questions, anyway?" Metal Bat jumped in. "And ya haven't eaten yer ice-cream, either."

"Ah…" Ayano had forgotten about it. She glanced at the sticky mess trailing down her hands. "I was just curious. Osoro's a student at my school, after all. And I was wondering why you don't go to Akademi."

"Wouldn't find me dead there," Metal Bat told her. "Nah, pretty sure they won't let me go there, even if I wanted to."

"I see," Ayano nodded. She looked away. "How's your sister going?"

"Amazin'," Metal Bat said, his eyes lighting up with sudden interest. "Hey, wanna see a video of her playing piano?"

"Sure," Ayano nodded.

She peered over her friend's shoulder, glancing at his phone. She saw a video showing a young girl with neat, short black hair and a dress. She had similar facial features to her older brother. She was sitting at the piano on a stage, playing away with a decent amount of skill. Metal Bat's eyes swelled up.

"She's so good," he whimpered. "Makes me so proud."

"She _is _very good," Ayano agreed. To avoid suspicion, she asked, "What's her name?"

"Zenko," Metal Bat told her.

"What a nice name," Ayano commented. "You must love her a lot."

"More than life itself," Metal Bat agreed, eyes still watering. He suddenly sat up, like he'd been shocked. "Ah, crap, I've gotta go and pick her up from school!"

He shoved the rest of the ice-cream in his mouth, and slung his bat over his shoulder.

"Gotta go," he told Ayano. "See ya later!"

"Oh," Ayano stood up. She gave Metal Bat her untouched ice-cream. "Have this."

"Thanks!" he said, taking the ice-cream and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. He then ran off, leaving Ayano by herself.

Ayano smirked, pulling out her phone.

_Ayano:_

_Tell me, which school does Metal Bat's little sister go to?_

_Info-chan:_

_Ah, I'll find out if you give me something in return…_

_Ayano: _

… _Here are some panty shots. Will you tell me now?_

_Info-chan:_

_Thank you. I'm not sure yet, but I'll get back to you when I find out. _

Ayano put her phone away, gazing at the sky. Her plan was slowly falling into place once again.

* * *

**A/N: Told you Metal Bat was going to be important. But that aside, the official demo is finally released! That's right, Osana's finally here. I did very recently try out the demo for myself, and it's pretty cool. I haven't actually done all of the elimination methods yet but I want to at some point in the future, but we'll see. What do y'all think of the demo if you've played it/watched a let's play of it? **


	62. The story of a broken heart

Osoro was beside herself. She couldn't believe she had agreed to come to such an event.

_That damn bitch_, Osoro scowled, leaning against the wall. _Why was she so… understanding._

People walking by her moved away. She was technically loitering, looming by the front of the mouse-themed sushi restaurant, but the employees were too scared to tell her to leave. Osoro hated that Ayano had taken up the look of a delinquent just to please her. She hated that Ayano was trying to be friendly with her.

_She's just like that bastard_, she thought, tch-ing. _At least I won't have to see her again after this. _

Some time later, she saw Ayano walking over to her, a bat over her shoulder, most likely for the delinquent aesthetic.

"Thanks for coming," Ayano said, warmly.

"Yeah, whatever," Osoro said, crossing her arms. "Let's get this over with."

The two girls went inside Nezumi Sushi. They sat at the moving conveyor belt, plates of sushi moving before their eyes.

"Take whatever you want," Ayano told Osoro. "I'll pay."

"Not hungry," Osoro grunted. "I wanna get this over with, so tell me what you have to say."

Ayano put her hands together. "You've been wronged many times in the past, haven't you, Osoro?"

Osoro scowled.

Ayano continued, "By heroes, by fellow students, by teachers… I understand what that feels like. When I was young, I was constantly bullied by my peers. Because I was different."

"What, so you're telling me your sob story?" Osoro asked, making a face.

"I was strange to them," Ayano continued, ignoring her. "For a long time, I didn't understand why they were bullying me. You understand how that feels, right? To be disrespected for no reason?"

Osoro gritted her teeth. "None of your business."

"Your fellow delinquents understand it," Ayano told her. "Look how they were treated. They were considering a suicide pact. And they were going to do it. Until they saw you." She stood up. "You saved their lives, Osoro. That fight you had in front of Akademi was incredibly inspiring. They were so grateful to you that they became your followers. They see you as a goddess."

"I already know all this," Osoro said, glaring up at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say…" Ayano spread her arms. "... that you are a hero."

Osoro's scowl became nastier. "I'm not a hero, you idiot."

"Well, are you a villain?" Ayano asked. "You've done a lot of good."

"Are you insane?" Osoro slammed the table, shocking everyone in the restaurant. "You don't know anything about me. I'm not a _hero _or a _villain_. I didn't ask for those guys to start following me around. As for that fight, I was just showing 'em who's boss. I'm not like you."

"I didn't say you were like me," Ayano told her. "You're like Metal Bat."

Osoro stood up. "Don't you dare compare me to him."

"You were his friend," Ayano said. "No… that's not true. You _loved_ him. You still do."

Osoro trembled. "Do you want to die?"

"But then he became a hero," Ayano continued. "And you hate heroes. Or do you hate heroes _because_ of him?"

Osoro's hands balled into fists.

"Oh, I get it," Ayano said, calmly. "He humiliated you."

Osoro's fist was inches away from Ayano's skull. She had hesitated at just the last second.

"So, I was correct," Ayano realised.

"No," Osoro spat. Her whole body was shaking. "You really wanna know the truth, Aishi?! You really wanna know what happened?!"

Ayano kept staring at her. The whole restaurant was dead silent.

"What are you all looking at?!" Osoro demanded, staring at everyone else. "Mind your own business!"

Everyone listened, going back to their own business.

Osoro sat back down. Ayano copied her, and they gazed face to face at each other.

"They killed my mother," Osoro spat. "Heroes killed my mother. They let Mom die because they were too busy caring about themselves."

Ayano didn't respond.

"Oh, not enough for you?" Osoro pulled a hand through her messy hair. "When I was a kid, it was always the _good kids_ that got all the attention and praise. Always the good little school kids that did everything right that were popular and loved. But all they did was push the weaker kids around to make themselves look big." She looked off to the side. "Trust me, I _tried_ to be good. I tried to be respectful and kind. But it didn't work. It _doesn't_ work, Aishi. There's no place for kindness in this world." She gritted her teeth. "All you can do is be strong."

Ayano kept staring.

"Fear and intimidation is the only way to get people to listen," Osoro told her. "So I learned to fight. I beat up anyone who messed with me. And guess what? The bullying stopped. Because people feared me. They stayed the Hell away from me."

"Metal Bat…" Ayano spoke up.

"Oh, him?" Osoro tch-ed. "We were similar back in the day, I guess. We were tough kids. We ran a gang together. Maybe I thought we had something going on. No one messed with us."

"Then what happened?" Ayano asked.

Osoro scowled. "It's easy. He betrayed me."

* * *

_Osoro clapped her best friend on the shoulder, a light blush covering her cheeks. "That school's not gonna bother us again, Badd. We showed it to them."_

"_Damn right," Badd agreed, swinging his metal bat over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, a scowl on his face._

"_What's up?" Osoro asked, sitting beside him. Even when they sat down, she was still taller than him. _

"_Y'know that new Hero Association, right?" Badd asked. _

"_Don't bring that crap up," Osoro huffed._

_Badd made a face. "Well, uh, I've decided… I'm gonna become a hero."_

_Osoro stared at him, then began to laugh._

"_Didn't know you were a comedian," she chuckled._

"_I'm serious," Badd replied. "I'm going to become a hero." _

_Osoro's body trembled. "... are you kidding me, Badd?! I thought you were just like me. I thought you hated heroes. Why would you wanna become one of those arrogant psychos?!" _

_Badd looked off to the side. "Look, I need to-"_

"_You know what, __I don't wanna hear it," Osoro spat, looking away. "Get out of my sight."_

_Now Badd was angry. He stood up, holding out his bat._

"_I'm still gonna be me, Osoro," he said. "I'm just gonna be a he-"_

"_YOU'RE A LIAR!" Osoro shouted. "AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?!"_

"_I'm not a liar!" Badd yelled._

"_You're right," Osoro agreed. "You're a traitor."_

_Then she punched him in the face, leaving him to wallow over in pain. Her lip trembled. _

_Who needs friends, she thought. All I need… is to get stronger. _

* * *

"But what about the fight between you and Metal Bat?" Ayano asked. "When did that take place?"

"After we broke off our friendship, I got expelled from that school so I started attending Akademi," Osoro grumbled. "And then that bastard came to Akademi to try and start shit with me. Probably because I beat him up beforehand."

"Did you truly win the fight like everyone says you did?" Ayano asked.

"That's the thing," Osoro chuckled darkly. "It was a tie."

"A tie?" Ayano asked. "But how…"

"Everyone just thought I won because Metal Bat left early," Osoro said. "But the truth is…"

* * *

_Osoro covered her face, avoiding a blow from Badd's bat. _

_He gritted his teeth, swinging at her again. She had managed to defeat every other student that had come for her. Except for him. _

_He slammed his bat into the ground, cracking the tiles around the school gate. The shockwave made Osoro leap into the air. _

_She lunged for Metal Bat, avoiding another swing from his bat. _

"_You're gonna regret coming to my school," she told him._

"_You're gonna regret messing with me!" he shouted. _

_The two clashed again. Osoro prepared to use her killer move. The move that would knock him out._

"_Lights out," she muttered, grabbing his head. _

"_STOP!"_

_The two froze, turning to face a young girl glaring at the both of them. Her arms were crossed, and her brows were knitted. She wore a floral dress, had short, black hair, and similar facial features to Badd. _

"_Z-Zenko!" Badd gasped. _

_His sister? Osoro thought, staring at Zenko. What's she doing here?_

"_This fight is over!" Zenko declared. _

_Osoro glowered. "Who said you could decide that?"_

_Zenko gave her a glare. Osoro turned to Badd, who was lowering his weapon. _

"_Badd, what the Hell?!" Osoro demanded._

"_He promised he would never show violence in front of me!" Zenko said. _

_Osoro tch-ed. "Of course. You never change, Badd." _

"_I'll kick yer ass another day," Badd told her, jabbing a finger in her direction. _

_Osoro kicked him in the knees. "Get outta here."_

_Badd was dragged away by his younger sister, leaving Osoro standing by herself in the courtyard. She clenched her fist, her torn jacket swaying in the wind._

"_Miss Osoro!" _

_She looked up, seeing five schoolboys running towards her. Their eyes were wide with awe. _

"_Wow!" one of them said. He had short, salmon pink hair and orange eyes. He was somewhat chubby. "That was amazing! You really defeated him!"_

_The look in his eyes was so… adoring, Osoro was caught off guard. She was lost for words. _

_Other students began whispering to each other, spreading the rumours. Osoro Shidesu had defeated Metal Bat. _

"_You're so amazing," the boy said, smiling wide. "I wanna be just like you!"_

"_We all do!" the other boys agreed. _

_Osoro's eyes creased. "No you don't, boys."_

"_Miss Osoro, please!" the salmon-haired boy pleaded. "You're the most amazing person I've ever seen! Y-You saved our lives! We were considering a sucide pact, but because of you… we want to live again! We're eternally grateful!"_

_The other boys nodded in agreement. _

_Osoro felt her throat choke up. No one had ever been grateful to her before._

"_Oh, uh, I didn't introduce myself," the boy bowed. "My name's Umeji! Umeji Kizuguchi."_

_The other boys bowed as well. _

_Osoro sighed. "Weirdos. Do what you want."_

* * *

"I see," Ayano nodded. "And after they began hanging around you…"

"They started acting like me," Osoro said, swinging her legs. "Even copied my hair and everything. Well, they were being bullied. They learned the same lesson I did: fear rules all."

Ayano was silent for a moment.

"Happy now, Aishi?" Osoro snapped, holding up a fist.

"About heroes," Ayano spoke up. "You said they killed your mother."

Osoro bared her teeth. "That's right. That damn Hero Association is corrupt. And yet the people still love them."

"How did heroes kill your mother?" Ayano asked.

Osoro sighed. "It's been a long time since I've spoken about this…"

* * *

"_Mom?" Osoro called, looking around. The city was in ruins. Plumes of smoke trailed into the sky. Piles of rubble were left, right and center. The young girl scoured the area, desperately searching for her mother. _

"_Mom!" she yelled, desperation in her voice. _

"_Osoro…"_

_She perked up, recognising her mother's voice. She ran over to a pile of rubble. Her mother was stuck inside, reaching out with a hand. Osoro resembled her mother quite a lot, everything down to her blonde hair and brown eyes. _

"_Mom, don't worry," Osoro said, grabbing her mother's hand. "I'll get you out!"_

_She tried to pull her mother out, but to no avail. _

"_Osoro, dear…" Osoro's mother coughed up blood. "There's a hero around here… get them to help…"_

_Osoro nodded, racing off to find a hero. She soon found one: a man with spiky black hair, a long, flowing cope, and flame covered jumpsuit. The man was surrounded by a crowd of adoring fans. _

"_Hey, you!" Osoro yelled, running over to the man. "You've gotta help me! My mom's stuck in rubble, and-"_

_But the man wasn't paying any attention to her. He was signing autographs, his face shadowed over._

"_HEY!" Osoro shouted, making her way to the front of the crowd. "I'm talking to you! My mom-"_

_The man began moving away, divulging the crowd._

"_COME BACK!" Osoro shouted. "I NEED YOUR HELP, HERO!"_

_The hero glanced at her, as if she was insignificant. "I have a monster to fight. Get someone else to help."_

_And then he took off into the sky, cape flowing, leaving Osoro alone on the ground. _

_No… she thought. You were meant to help me! You're a hero!_

_Her thoughts trailed back to her mother. She raced back over to the woman, but it was too late. Her body had gone slack._

_No… Osoro thought. No no no._

"_Mom!" she shouted, slumping next to her mother's corpse. Her body trembled. _

_It's that damn hero's fault, she thought. It's because of him that Mom died. Everyone loves him but he let an innocent person die. So typical of heroes! It's so unfair!_

_She clenched her fists. Damn them all. Damn those heroes. _

* * *

"That is understandable," Ayano said. "You remind me of the Hero Hunter, you know."

"Yeah, I was rooting for that guy to win," Osoro said, glancing off to the side.

"Do you still hate heroes?" Ayano asked.

"Obviously," Osoro scoffed.

Ayano smiled, tilting her head. "Then I think I can help you."

Osoro made a face. "Help me?"

"That fight you had with Metal Bat was never truly resolved," Ayano said. "Or was it? In my opinion, I think he's winning against you."

Osoro raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Look at what happened," Ayano spread her arms. "You got expelled from that school after fighting Metal Bat. Meanwhile, the media has been giving him a lot of positive attention. He became an S Class hero. He's loved around the world. Meanwhile, everybody _loathes _you. You said that's what you want, but eventually, one day… the world will turn on you. They'll destroy you, Osoro. I'm already aware that the Guidance Counselor is planning to expel you and your gang from Akademi. You'll be all alone then, won't you? And Metal Bat would win. You'll lose."

Osoro's whole body trembled.

"That's right," Ayano's smile grew. "You're already on a losing streak, but you just don't want to admit it."

Osoro bared her teeth. "Shut up, you…"

"But I can help you," Ayano told her. "I can help you win."

Osoro tch-ed. "Oh yeah? How?"

"You can have your revenge on Metal Bat," Ayano told him. "After everything he's put you through… this is your chance to return the favour. He'll finally feel all the pain and suffering you've felt for your entire life."

Osoro frowned. "Why can't I just-"

"No, don't worry about fighting him again," Ayano shook her head. "That'll just annoy him. What I have in mind will really _scar _him. It's the only way you'll win against him." She smiled. "After all, fear rules all, doesn't it?"

Osoro clenched her fists. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

Ayano smirked, leaning forward. "You know how much Metal Bat loves his little sister, right?"

"Yeah…" Osoro said, raising a brow.

"And you also know that he'd do absolutely anything for her, yes?" Ayano asked. "That means… we can use her against him. With her on our side, we can get him to do anything we want."

Osoro just stared at her. "I'm not gonna beat up a little kid."

"How about we _kidnap _her, and hold her for ransom," Ayano suggested, remembering Info-chan's messages. "I know you've been dealing with some financial troubles. You could use the money, right?"

Osoro gritted her teeth. "So you're saying…"

"We kidnap her, take her to a secluded area, then we tell Metal Bat that he'll never see her again unless he agrees to pay you a certain amount of money," Ayano told her. "See? You don't have to physically hurt her, and you humiliate Metal Bat at the same time. It's perfect."

Osoro looked away, fists trembling.

"Do you want to keep losing to Metal Bat?" Ayano asked her. "Or, for once, do you want to be the winner?"

Osoro pulled her hands through her hair.

"You'll finally get the justice you deserve, Osoro," Ayano whispered into her ear.

"Fine," Osoro spat. "Let's do it."


	63. The Strongest Delinquent

**A/N: Going to be posting an illustration for this chapter on my social media (deviantART - iHateFridays, ihf-arts for Tumblr, FridaysHate for Twitter, ihatefridaysihf for Instagram) if you're interested.**

* * *

Ayano had not been to an elementary school for almost seven years. And if she was honest with herself, she did not remember much from her elementary school years. They had been so meaningless and pointless that they had almost vanished from her mind. The only things she remembered was the mistreatment from other students. And even then, there wasn't much there.

She only had one reason to come to an elementary school.

Phone in pocket, she stayed hidden in the bushes. On her back was a large base case, but it did not contain any instruments. She had taken it from the Music Club when no one was looking. But realistically, hiding was unnecessary; who would be suspicious of an S Class hero such as her?

She was close to the entrance of the school, but also far enough away as to not be spotted. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the school bell rang. The patters of small feet rang across the pavement. Ayano narrowed her eyes, spotting the young girl she was looking for. Zenko, Metal Bat's dearly beloved little sister.

Ayano knew for a fact that her brother was dealing with hero business so he would not be around for a while. It was the perfect time to strike.

As Zenko made her way out of the school, Ayano waited until she was a good distance away from the other students. Then she made her move.

"Hello there," Ayano greeted the young girl, wearing a warm smile.

Zenko looked up, eyes flashing in recognition. "Oh! I know you, you're the S Class hero Yan-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sure your big brother has told you that we're good friends, right?" Ayano asked her.

Zenko nodded, eagerly.

"He's currently busy with hero stuff, so I volunteered to pick you up from school for him," Ayano told her, still smiling.

"Really?" Zenko looked so excited. "Wow, this is so cool! Sometimes bro's friends pick me up from school, but never another S Class hero!"

_So she is used to her brother's friends occasionally picking her up from school_, Ayano thought. _Perfect. Luckily I dealt with that… other person before I came here. _

Ayano offered a hand. "Come on. How about we get some ice-cream while we wait for your brother? A girl's day out." She winked.

Zenko jumped up and down. "Yeah!"

* * *

Before long, Ayano and Zenko were sitting on a park bench, wielding ice-cream cones. Ayano had purposely led Zenko to a very quiet location. There, they were surrounded by cherry blossoms and a gentle breeze. It was almost serene. Peaceful.

"Miss Yan-chan?" Zenko asked, licking her ice-cream.

"Yes?" Ayano asked.

"Do you play base?" Zenko asked, pointing to the case on her back.

"I do," Ayano told her. "I was rehearsing just before I came to pick you up. I used to be in the Strawberry Thieves."

"Wow, I love that band!" Zenko gushed. "They're my favourite band! They used to be my second favourite before… um, Sweet Mask…" She frowned.

"Yes…" Ayano stared at her ice-cream, expression darkening. "That was… very unfortunate."

"I can't believe he did that to you," Zenko's eyes watered. "I can't believe… I can't believe I liked him! I'm so sorry, Miss Yan-chan."

"Well, he is in jail now," Ayano told her, sweetly. "He's not a threat to us anymore."

Zenko licked her ice-cream, a guilty look still on her face.

"Don't look so sad, sweetie," Ayano told her. She grinned. "Look over there! Do you see some kittens?"

Zenko perked up. "Kittens?! Where?!"

The girl was well and truly off guard. She was suddenly grabbed by Ayano, who forced a tranquilizer injection into her neck. Her small body went slack in Ayano's arms.

Ayano's expression was cold and lifeless as she placed the child's body inside the base case. The young girl was practically weightless as Ayano stood up again.

_Time for stage 2_, she thought, pulling out her phone.

* * *

Ayano:

_It is done. Come over to the warehouse, and the plan will be in action. _

_Osoro:_

_You sent the ransom? _

_Ayano: _

_I have. I told him to meet us at the warehouse at exactly 6PM. _

_Osoro: _

… _alright. I'll be over there._

* * *

Osoro made her way to the lot of abandoned buildings, stated in City K. It was similar to the original Ghost Town of City Z, except with less monsters and much more empty warehouses. She felt a strange serenity walking through the lot. Or was it fear? She couldn't tell. There wasn't a single person in sight. Completely deserted.

_Enough with that, this is it, _Osoro thought. _This is my chance for revenge._

Then she saw it. The warehouse Ayano had invited her to. It was more like a shed, with weathered metal walls, a rusted door, and some broken windows. Not too big and perfectly isolated, just right for a ransom.

Ayano Aishi was standing in front of the building. She waved to Osoro, who simply crossed her arms. Both girls were dressed in their uniforms, since it was after school. Osoro, of course, wore her trademark jacket as well. Ayano was wearing gloves for whatever reason.

"Is she in there?" Osoro asked, jerking her head towards the door.

Ayano nodded. She opened the rusting door, which creaked from the pressure, letting in the lowering sunset. Osoro felt a chill down her spine. Sitting on a chair, tied up, was little Zenko. Masking tape was wrapped around her eyes and mouth. Despite that, she was still struggling to break free.

"Oh, shit…" Osoro muttered. "Oh, God… she's just a kid…" She stared at Ayano, and almost took a step back. "Y'know, maybe this isn't such a-"

"You wanted this, Osoro," Ayano told her, firmly. "You want revenge against him, don't you? Unless you want to keep losing forever and forever."

Osoro trembled.

"Yeah," she clenched her fists. "You're right."

Ayano smirked, turning away. She glanced at Osoro's hulking figure, which was facing the opposite direction. She then grabbed something she had been hiding previously: a metal bat. Her mind turned to an important conversation she'd had with Info-chan.

_Info-chan:_

_Metal Bat made a promise with his sister to never expose her to violence. So he won't fight Osoro if she's around. Your plan has a hole in it. _

_Ayano: _

_I see. So if he won't kill her… I guess someone else will have to. But I'll make it seem like he was the one responsible for her death. _

_Info-chan:_

_And how do you plan to do that?_

_Ayano: _

_By using his bat of course. _

_Info-chan:_

_But he goes everywhere with that thing… Do you have a plan to steal it? _

_Ayano: I'll swap it out with a fake one. He won't notice… until he starts fighting with it. But until then, it'll be too late. For now, will these panty shots give me his address?_

_Info-chan: Of course… _

Ayano nodded, remembering sneaking into Metal Bat's house while he was sleeping, and swapping the bats out. She was of course wearing gloves to hide her fingerprints, so no one would know of her involvement.

It had been surprisingly easy to sneak into an S Class hero's house. Then again, it did depend on the S Class hero in question.

_Everything is in place_, Ayano thought, glancing at Badd's weapon in her gloved fist. _All I have to do is take her out… and he'll come right to the scene. _

She turned back to Osoro, holding the bat in the air.

_Luckily, I know just what to do… _

She grabbed Osoro's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're doing well," Ayano smiled. "Don't worry, Osoro-chan, it'll all be okay."

Osoro's cheeks went red.

"W-What are you doing…?" Osoro asked, her voice croaking. Ayano stared into her brown eyes, causing her to go even redder.

_Dammit, not again,_ Osoro thought, avoiding Ayano's eyes. _She's… she's… _

**CRASH**

Osoro reacted just fast enough to avoid a deadly swing from the metal baseball bat.

"What the Hell…" she muttered, staring up at Ayano holding the weapon. "Is that… his…"

Ayano made another lunge, but Osoro dodged. She bowed her head, teeth gritted. She felt a fiery surge of rage and pain rush through her. Her hands balled into fists. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Heh..." she laughed, standing straight. "So you really are just like the others. I… I can't believe I thought you were any different. So fucking typical."

They faced each other in a standoff. Osoro's eyes were wet for a brief moment.

"I'm sick of people breaking my heart," Osoro growled, removing her jacket. "So this time, I'm gonna break _you_."

She launched a fist in Ayano's direction. Ayano narrowly dodged, but the fist collided with the wall, almost knocking down the whole warehouse.

"What the Hell are you even trying to do?" Osoro asked her. "If you wanted to fight me yourself, why didn't you do that? What'd you bring _him_ in for?"

Ayano swung the bat, colliding with Osoro's deadly fists.

"Eh, what does it matter?" Osoro asked, voice cracking. "You're gonna die either way."

They continued to spar with each other, colliding back and forth. S Class level power.

"Do you think you're special or some shit?" Osoro asked, sending a blow to Ayano's head. The blow knocked her into the ground; blood spilled down her cheeks. "Or did you think I'd feel bad and take it easy on you? You're not the first to treat me like a freak!"

Ayano got up, swinging her bat.

"Missed again," Osoro grumbled. "Lie down and die, bitch."

She sent another blow in Ayano's direction. Ayano narrowly dodged, dyed hair flying out behind her. Osoro was just as powerful as the rumours said.

But Ayano was not going to give up so easily. She clenched the bat tightly. She had a plan in mind.

Osoro's rage seemed to be undying. Her brown eyes were burning. She was influenced by nothing but the pain of betrayal.

_So many people… _she bared her teeth. _So many people want to use me. I bet they don't even see me as a human. Just a tool. _

She thought of her mother, the hero that had refused to save her mother, her old friend Badd… the delinquent boys…

_That bastard Badd is being dragged into this mess as well, somehow,_ Osoro realised. _Dammit. What is wrong with this girl? What is she up to?_

She glared at Ayano. _No. I'm not going to let anyone use me anymore. _

Ayano sensed her power shifting. Something was happening to Osoro. She was getting stronger.

_Wait- _

Osoro's fists came flying out of nowhere. Left, right, center, they were swarming her. Ayano could barely catch a breath as the fists came down. She was being pummelled from every angle. Blood dribbled down her chin. She was slammed against the wall, like a helpless doll.

Zenko made some angry mumbling behind her taped face. Osoro was glad the child was wearing a blindfold. She didn't want to expose such a child to the bloodshed that was taking place.

Osoro panted. Ayano was slammed against the wall, her breath short and raspy. The bat was beside her, out of reach from her hand. Her body was frail and shaky. Her lifeless stare was focused on Osoro.

_I did it_, Osoro thought._ I… I won. _

She stared at Ayano's face. The girl was somehow still conscious, albeit barely. Her mask was removed, exposing a tiny smile.

_Do it. Kill her. Show her who the real monster is. _

Osoro raised her fists. Despite what she had done, Ayano looked so… defenseless. So lost. So scared.

_Kill her. _

Osoro took a step, raising a fist. She aimed it at Ayano's face. Ayano stared back up at her with defenceless innocence. She looked like a hapless child. A bullied, scared child.

_You monster… _

"I…" Osoro trembled. "I can't do it.."

She fell to her knees, tears burning behind her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to bring the final blow.

_I'm not even strong enough to be a monster... _

And that was Ayano struck.

She suddenly stood up, holding up Metal Bat's bat. And then she swung. She swung and swung, hitting Osoro repeatedly. Osoro couldn't even say a word as the bat hit her over and over again. Blood pooled around her corpse, dousing the walls, dripping across the floor. It was fast, but at the same time, painfully slow. A life being drained away.

There was nothing but a bloody corpse left behind. Osoro was gone.

* * *

Metal Bat was not having a good day.

First of all, his bat had broken. Wasn't the thing supposed to be unbreakable? He'd have to give the Hero Association an angry call later on.

But more important than his bat was his sister. She had been kidnapped and was being held hostage. Even more infuriating, the people that had kidnapped her demanded _ransom_ from him.

Badd wasn't having any of that. He was going to find the idiots who kidnapped his sister and make them pay.

The ransomers had told him to come to some abandoned warehouse in City K at 6PM. Even though he didn't have his bat, he did have his fists, and he wasn't afraid to use them.

He managed to locate the right warehouse with fancy GPS tools Child Emperor had given to him ages ago. The first thing he noticed was a metal bat right outside the door.

_The Hell?_ He thought. He walked over to the bat, scowling when he noticed it was doused in blood.

_Wait, was that other bat… a fake?_ He thought. _What the fuck is going on here?_

He picked up the bloody bat. He realised he was… apprehensive about entering the garage.

"Hello?" he yelled, grabbing the door. "Anyone in there?"

A familiar voice made a series of noises.

Badd's shoulders slumped in relief, as he opened the door. "Zenko! Don't worry, big bro's here to…"

Then he stopped, almost dropping his bat.

Zenko made a questioning noise. Her face was covered by a blindfold, so she couldn't see what was in front of her. And Badd was glad for that.

He slumped down, reaching out for Osoro's corpse.

"Hey, Osoro…" he said. "You aren't… dead… are ya?"

But he knew there was no other way to describe it. He slumped onto the ground, blood soaking his clothes.

"Who… who did this to ya?" he asked, his body trembling as he reached out for his old friend. "Who-"

And then he heard sirens. The stomping of boots, and shouts.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Badd whipped around, police knocking the warehouse doors down. Their guns were pointed at the hero.

And then they hesitated.

"The S Class hero Metal Bat?" they exclaimed.

Badd gritted his teeth. "You guys have the wrong idea. I didn't-"

"There's no one else here who could've done it," a policeman said. "Put your bat down."

Badd's scowl increased, and Zenko made loud vocal noises. "I didn't-"

"Put it down!" the police insisted.

Badd lowered his weapon as the police came forward.

* * *

"He didn't do it!"

"Sorry, kid, all the evidence is pointing towards him…"

"It was Yan-chan!" Zenko insisted, jumping in the police officer's face. "She kidnapped me and she and Osoro held me for ransom! And then she killed Osoro using my bro's bat!"

"I'm afraid not, kid," the officer shook his head. "Yan-chan has no tie whatsoever to the crime. She was the one who called us, and that is the only involvement she has. You see, she heard about the ransom, but then she saw what your brother had done…"

"No!" Zenko screamed. "It was all her! She killed Osoro!"

"Do you have parents we can call, kid?" the officer asked.

Zenko burst into tears, running away.

"Aw, c'mon, you should've cut her some slack," another officer said, tilting his head. "She was at the scene."

"She was blindfolded," the first officer replied. "And besides, she's a young child. Children make up stories all the time."

"Maybe, but…" the other officer frowned. "That Yan-chan has been involved in a surprising number of crimes. She was there when Asu Rito died, she was the one who Sweet Mask attacked, she was around when all those heroes died in the Monster Association, and now this. Not to mention she's the daughter of the woman who put our name to shame. Isn't that just a little bit weird?"

"You're overreacting," the first officer crossed his arms. "We can't make false assumptions. We won't be made a mockery of again. It's bad enough with all those heroes running around and putting us out of a job."

"I guess you're right," the other officer sighed.

* * *

Zenko stormed through the police station, arms hanging by her sides. Tears were dripping down her cheeks.

_Big bro…_ she sobbed._ I'm so sorry…_

She sat outside the station, tears still dripping down her cheeks. And then she saw the last person she wanted to see.

Ayano Aishi walked by, casual as always. Scot-free, innocent as could be.

"You…" Zenko clenched her fists. "You're a monster! You're the one who got my bro in jail! You're the one who killed Osoro!"

Ayano stopped, face shadowing over.

"I'm gonna make sure the world hears about you," Zenko hissed. "I'll make sure they all know how terrible you are!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ayano asked, quietly. "And who's going to believe you?"

Zenko made a face.

"Those police officers certainly didn't believe you," Ayano taunted. "The evidence is all pointing against your brother. You have nothing on your side."

Zenko's body trembled.

"The only person you did have is in jail," Ayano continued. "You're all alone. Nobody can help you."

Zenko clenched her fists as Ayano cackled. She no longer looked like a cute schoolgirl, but a psychopath that had been hiding in the dark. Twisted, warped, and horrifying. Even worse than a monster.


	64. A new hero group

The Hero Association was failing. But to many people, this was not a surprise.

The organisation was corrupt, and heavily played favourites with the S Class heroes, neglecting their other heroes. They were even willing to forgive the sins of their more dangerous S Class heroes, despite how much destruction they caused. And this was not even mentioning the many, many failures under their belt, and the many heroes and civilians that had been lost.

The Hero Association was not sufficient to protect the public. A powerful young man had known this for a long time. And thus forth, this young man decided to form a new hero organisation that would outperform the Hero Association. A new group that would listen to the pleas of all its heroes.

But of course, this was not the only reason the young man was opening such an organisation. There was… something dangerous out there. The Hero Association naively believed it had been the Monster Association, but the young man knew it was something much worse. Something was out there, hell-bent on destroying the world.

It was connected to some kind of primordial force, the young man knew that. Some kind of being that had tremendous power over the universe. The power to destroy everything.

The Hero Association was incompetent. They would not be able to help. That was obvious as shown from their horrid performance against the Monster Association. They couldn't even protect their own heroes. So the young man decided to form a group that was sufficient. A group that would destroy the threat to humanity.

He called them… the Neo Heroes.

And he knew that with the Neo Heroes, he would finally stand up against his rival, Megami Saikou, that ridiculous Hero Association, and his useless father. They would finally be put in their place.

* * *

A group of powerful people sat around a large table, a screen overlooking them. The group of people were known as the Neo Leaders.

"Metal Bat has been put in jail, supposedly for killing a delinquent girl," said a man with messy black hair named Accel, furrowing his brow.

"Never knew the guy, but he didn't seem like a killer to me," Suiryu added, crossing his muscular arms. After his failed attempt at being a martial artist, he had decided to become a Neo Hero instead. And besides… he too knew there was something vastly dangerous out there, waiting for its chance to strike.

"Yeah," Inkyu Basu agreed, turning to her sister, teal eyes wide. "He wasn't a killer, right, sis?"

"We don't know that for sure, dear sister," Sakyu Basu agreed, brushing her purple bangs out of her face. "But we do know _she _was there."

Both the sisters were Akademi Students. Neither had shown interest in joining the Hero Association due to… certain qualities of theirs. To say the least, some rumoured that they were secretly monsters. But such a thing couldn't be true, right?

"Ah yeah, _her_," Raiden agreed. He was a former sumo champion who had decided to become a hero. "She's one of _them_, big boss says. One we should look out for."

Webigaza, a former pop idol who was also a cyborg, frowned. She wanted to hear more about the supposed case of Sweet Mask, especially since that girl had been involved. Ever since his arrest it had been on her mind.

Ryumon shrugged. "Well, what's important is figuring out if _she _was truly behind the crime."

_As if you aren't also responsible for a few crimes of your own_, Accel thought, giving Ryumon a suspicious glance. He was definitely some kind of gangster.

"Oh, she's definitely responsible," a new voice spoke up. Everyone turned and faced the leader of the Neo Leaders.

"Got any proof?" Accel made a face.

"Of course," the leader replied, furrowing his brow. "It's time I told you about a prophecy..."

* * *

Superalloy Darkshine, like many others, was tired of the Hero Association. Metal Bat had just been arrested for _murder _of all things. He didn't want to believe it. The kid was aggressive, but he was too soft deep down to be a killer. Despite that, all the evidence was pointing against him.

And Darkshine wasn't even going to think about all the deceased heroes. Child Emperor, Flashy Flash, Puri Puri Prisoner, countless other heroes…

_There's too much drama with the Hero Association_, Darkshine had decided._ I can't be a part of them anymore._

In fact, Darkshine did not even want to be a hero anymore. His experience in the Monster Association had scarred him deeply. He hadn't expected the hero life to be so… traumatic.

Luckily, the upcoming Neo Heroes had offered him a new opportunity: they allowed him to become a trainer and sparring instructor. So he accepted.

Darkshine walked into the fancy new Neo Heroes building, surprised when he saw a young woman with orange pigtails, leaning on a pair of crutches, standing in the main hall. Alongside her was a young man with blonde hair and a camera around his neck, body covered in bandages, and another young man with spiky orange hair, and swimming goggles on his head. He, too, had crutches, but still wore a snarl on his face.

_Akademi students…? _Darkshine raised a brow.

"Uh, hi?" Darkshine waved at the teens.

The three turned to stare at him.

"Superalloy Darkshine?" the girl asked, raising a brow. "What are you doing here? I thought you were an S Class hero!"

"_Was_," Darkshine corrected. "I'm not a hero anymore. I'm a training instructor and sparring partner now."

"Oh," the girl nodded.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," the boy commented.

"Whatever," the orange-haired boy shrugged.

"And you three," Darkshine raised a brow, staring at the girl. "You're Bang's old disciple, right? The Indestructible Rival?"

"Just call me Raibaru," she replied, smiling.

"And you're Fred, a B Class hero, right?" Darkshine stared at Fureddo.

"Well, not anymore," Fureddo shook his head. "I quit the Hero Association as well."

"And you?" Darkshine turned to Itachi. "I saw you in the Monster Association. What's your deal?"

"Look, thought I'd give this stupid hero thing a whirl," Itachi grunted. "But the Hero Association sucks ass, so I ain't going there." He tch-ed. "Name's Itachi, by the way. Itachi Zametora."

Darkshine tapped his chin. "So, that means you guys…"

"We're going to become Neo Heroes." Raibaru declared.

A man suddenly walked over, noticing the four standing around.

"McCoy?" Darkshine asked, recognising the man with the eyepatch and spiky hair. "You quit too?"

"Yes I did," McCoy responded. "That Hero Association is a complete mess. But I digress. I am an Executive and Human Resources Manager here." He beamed, wickedly. "And I would like to invite you four to become Neo Hero leaders."

* * *

Megami stared at Ayano's photo once again. She scowled, resting her hands on her office desk. Ayano had assured her that despite her delinquent mock-up, she had good plans for the school. Megami found that hard to believe, what with everything happening. She was almost tempted to expel the crazy girl, or just straight up kill her on the spot. She would've killed her a long time ago if her father hadn't forbidden it.

_Plus, she is one of __them_, Megami thought. _My father would-_

"Miss Saikou."

Megami turned to face her deputy Kuroko, whose pose was formal as always.

"Miss Kamenaga," she greeted. "What is it?"

"I believe that you should allow Miss Ayano Aishi to join the Student Council." Kuroko said, calmly.

"Miss Aishi is very suspicious, Miss Kamenaga," Megami responded. "She seems to be good at covering up her tracks, but she isn't quite off the hook. She definitely has something to do with Metal Bat's imprisonment. Not to mention everything else. Why are you making such a bold statement?"

"Miss Aishi is suspicious," Kuroko agreed. "If you allow her to join the Student Council, you will be able to keep a close eye on her."

Megami realised that was a very good point.

"You are running out of supporters," Kuroko told her. "If you and Miss Aishi are on the same page, then people will have no choice but to support the both of you. Think of the unity. We could reignite the passion and hope of the other students."

"Very well," Megami breathed out. "I will discuss this with her."

* * *

Some time later, Megami invited Ayano to the Student Council Club room. The two sat at opposite ends of the long table, a tea set between them. There was a long, tense silence.

"Aishi-san," Megami greeted, staring down at Ayano. "I have an offer for you."

Ayano looked up in interest.

"I would like to offer you a place in the Student Council, and my hero group, the Guardians," Megami told her.

"You're not suspicious of me?" Ayano asked.

"I'm interested to see what you can offer," Megami told her, silver eyes flashing. "Your strength is admirable. Something my group could use. Now, I'm sure you are aware of all the responsibilities of joining my group. If you join, I expect nothing from the best from you. You're setting a role model not only for the students at this school, but for the entirety of all heroes." She breathed in. "Do you accept my offer?"

Ayano nodded. "Of course."

Megami extended a gloved hand. "Then welcome to the Student Council."

Ayano shook her hand, gazing into her eyes. They were both signing a silent peace treaty for the meantime, preparing to watch over each other. Until the doomsday came. Only one would survive.

* * *

Megami firmly believed that she had made the right choice, allowing Ayano to join her group. Her master had once told her that the key to success is to believe you are doing the right thing, no matter what. Even if the right thing did not seem right at all.

But to Megami, there was no need for such worry. Every choice she made worked out in her favour.

She forced herself to focus on her schoolwork, sitting in her grandiose bedroom, work placed on her large desk. She had been keeping up with it while she had been away from school, and had recently been given another assignment. She was well on the way to finishing it.

Until she heard a commotion from a security camera.

She peered at her computer's huge screen, noticing a young girl at the entrance of Saikou Corp. She was yelling at the security guards, waving her arms around.

Megami narrowed her eyes. _Metal Bat's little sister. What is she doing here?_

She decided to find out for herself.

* * *

"I need to speak to Goddess right now!"

"We cannot let you in unless you have an appointment."

"I don't have time for that crap! This is an emergency!"

"Please leave at once," the guards replied, sternly. Their faces were covered by sunglasses, but even still, Zenko guessed they wouldn't have been making very bright expressions.

"No!" she shouted, jumping up and waving her arms. "I'm not leaving until I see Goddess!"

"Then we will be forced to take action," the guards decided.

Just as they were about to move towards her, a voice called out, "What is going on here?"

The guards stopped as Megami approached, arms crossed.

"Goddess!" Zenko cried.

"Miss Saikou, our apologies," one of the guards bowed. "This child is causing a minor fuss."

"Goddess, you have to help me!" Zenko cried.

Megami sighed, slowly. She gave the guards a blank slate.

"Go," she ordered. "I will handle this."

The guards looked left and right. "But-"

"Did I make myself clear?" Megami asked, tone calm, but eyes cold. "Go."

The guards left immediately, leaving Megami alone with Zenko.

"Metal Bat's younger sister," Megami turned to Zenko. "What brings you here?"

"You have to help my brother!" Zenko cried. "He's not a murderer! He's innocent! He didn't murder Osoro! Yan-chan did!"

"Yan-chan killed Osoro?" Megami asked. She breathed out. "That accusation doesn't surprise me. I have been suspicious of Yan-chan for a while. And I also don't believe Metal Bat would murder someone. His personality and intelligence just doesn't demean it."

"Really?" Zenko asked. Her eyes lit up. "Then… then you'll help me?"

"Yes, dear," Megami nodded. "I will help you."

* * *

It was time for an investigation. If Yan-chan truly was to blame, then Megami could not go against her unless she had concrete proof. And once she did… she would tear that vulgar creature right off her high horse.

Megami, Kuroko, Zenko, and some bodyguards headed over to the warehouse where the murder had taken place. Blue police tape surrounded the warehouse, as well as policemen standing around with their guns.

Zenko shivered at the sight of the warehouse, but forced herself to stay calm. She was doing this for her brother.

The police turned and stared at Megami. "Miss, you cannot… oh, Miss Saikou. Why are you here?"

"To investigate this scene for myself," Megami answered.

The police moved the tape without question, allowing Megami and co. to get close to the warehouse.

"They let you right through?" Zenko asked Megami.

"We have connections with the police," Megami answered.

The group entered the warehouse. It was just how Zenko remembered: the chair, the blood on the floor, the daunting screams echoing through her ears. She whimpered, clinging onto Megami's skirt.

"Zenko," Megami stared down at the young girl. "You were blindfolded, yes?"

Zenko nodded.

"And you did _hear _what happened, correct?" Megami asked.

Zenko went pale.

"Beaten to death with a bat," Megami commented, staring at the dried blood. She stared at Zenko again. "Can you recall the exact events?"

"Well, Yan-chan kidnapped me, I think with sleeping drugs," Zenko said. "She brought me here, tied me up, and put a blindfold on my face. I was here for a while… and then Osoro came at some point. Then she and Yan-chan started fighting. Osoro was yelling stuff about Yan-chan betraying her. And then…" Her eyes watered. "Yan-chan killed her."

Megami crossed her arms. "I see. And we know that she killed Shidesu using Metal Bat's weapon, so she must've worn gloves, since only Metal Bat's DNA was on the weapon."

"But on the other hand, did Metal Bat not have a grudge to bear against Shidesu?" Kuroko asked. "They had a falling out."

"Perhaps," Megami replied. "However, I don't believe Metal Bat would kill someone. He is brash, barbaric, and crude, but he is not a murderer."

"You can't win on gut feelings alone," Kuroko replied.

"I'm aware of that," Megami said. "Of course, there is a slim, _slim _chance that Metal Bat did in fact murder Shidesu. I can't imagine it, but perhaps that's a side of him I don't know well. That being said, there is still a chance to regain his innocence. Yan-chan does reign suspicion. She is, after all, one of those vulgar creatures."

"She's Metal Bat's sister," Kuroko gestured to Zenko. "Of course she would be in his favour."

Zenko huffed. "Osoro would've been in his favour."

Megami glanced at the chair. "Yan-chan is an intelligent and manipulative person, unfortunately. To win against her we mustn't let her know what we're planning. So, not all hope is lost just yet. Perhaps there's something at the back of this warehouse."

Megami and co went outside, reaching the back of the warehouse. There was not much there, aside from an unconscious policeman, and other warehouses in the distance.

Megami hmmed. She made her way over to the policeman.

"A knife wound to the throat," she declared, observing his body. "That could only mean-"

She stopped, catching a knife that had been thrown at her. Her bodyguards appeared on either side. Kuroko brought out her shield.

"Protect Zenko," Megami told her bodyguards. Her bodyguards immediately stood protectively close to Zenko. Kuroko stood beside Megami, eyes narrowed. Megami glanced off into the distance, noticing a shadowed figure.

"Ah," she said. "I see. A sneak attack. Come out here."

The figure emerged from its hiding place. Megami was surprised to see it was none other than a deranged Taro Yamada.

"Senpai," she called. "What are you do-"

She was interrupted by Taro lunging towards her, a knife in his grip. Kuroko held out her shield, blocking him off.

"Taro Yamada," Megami demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

Taro did not respond. Dark bangs covered his face. His skin was a sickly white, and his school uniform was beginning to tatter. His body twitched as if he was being controlled by a puppet master.

_He looks half dead_, Megami thought, narrowing her eyes.

"What happened to you, senpai?" Megami asked, her voice calmer.

Taro didn't reply, swinging his knife again. Megami waved her hand, knocking him unconscious with one blow. His body twitched, before lying completely still.

"Was he… the true killer?" Kuroko asked.

"No, it couldn't have been him," Zenko argued. "I've never seen him before!"

Megami narrowed her eyes. "I suppose we will have to find out."

* * *

Sweet Mask scowled, pacing around in jail. He had already lost control and slaughtered some of his inmates. His eyes glowed a dangerous red.

He was turning into a monster. No, he already was a monster.

It would not be long before an escape occurred.


End file.
